Battle High: Not Your Average High School
by Road-Kamelot01-Light-Lilly
Summary: In his school teachers don't stop fights, they grade them. Its a school that students go to fight,think you got what it takes to be in this school?Or do you want to die trying?Secrets of students are hidden and bad things begin to happen faster R&R please
1. Battle 1

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle One: **

**Show them how to fight**

The sun rose high into the sly as the city was already bustling with people and high school students running down the streets in a rush to make it before the final bell rang for morning classes. A girl ran straight through a group of high school boys and didn't look back to apologize and they all watched her with a cold look before they took off running for their own school. She raced down the streets and down a path that had led to the forest to her school, her name was Sora. Sora ran to the school hoping to beat her 'brother', they were racing to the school to find out who could get there first. And she was determined to beat him for once before her brother arrived and scolded her for not being there before him, again.

A pair of twins came bounding through the path and towards the school, the first twin you saw was known as Ami, she raced for the school ahead of her twin. She looked behind to find her twin brother lagging behind her again, "Ame!,"she called over her shoulder as she stopped to wait for him. Ami gave a heavy sigh, Ami was turtle slow when he walked to the school every day, at the rate Ami had been walking they would be late.

"Ami, save your energy for the school, it's not going anywhere without you," said Ame as he caught up to his sister.

"..Fine..,"Ami muttered and rolled her eyes.

They began to walk on again and in no time the school was in front of them, Ame and Ami looked at the school building in wonder. They had only been to the school for a few days and to them it was still so huge compared to other schools they had seen or explored before in their whole life. The two had barely even gotten to the gates when Sora came rushing past the twins in a hurry and almost knocked them over, "He's gonna fight me again if I lose!,"she shouted as she spent no time hoping the gate to the school.

Ame was not happy when Sora had pushed them out of the way and fumed, "How dare hat girl push us out of the way as if we weren't here!," she practically screamed at Ame. Ame gave a sigh of 'not again' and shook his head slightly. Once Ami was in her state of being pissed off she had the urge to go and fight someone to make her anger fade away. Ame opened his backpack, he took out a baseball bat and handed it to Ami, it was her baseball bat, and Ami took the bat and went to find someone. Ame walked behind her calmly and heaved another sigh.

Another girl who attended the school walked up to Ame with a happy smile across her face, "Good morning!"

Sora had barely made it to the school when she saw her brother already at the spot where they would meet, "Damn…I lost," she sighed. He smirked at her and pushed her, it was time for a fight.

Another student who was named Koma came running past Mako when he saw Sora, "Hell yeah! A fight!," he shouted and ran over, Mako just rolled her eyes, she gave a sigh, 'idiot…,' she thought to herself.

Sora was punched by her brother and she knelt to the ground in pain, her brother than came up and kicked her to the ground. Sora was able to move soon and was able to knock her brother to the ground by kicking him from behind. The next thing they knew one of the teachers were observing the fight. Sora and her brother Artemis were at this point going all out on each other, the two had injuries and blood stains on them, they both attacked at the same time and knocked each other back. But in all her efforts Sora found herself on her knees, she had lost again, Artemis laughed and she growled up at him, Sora looked at her brother who just walked away from her. She got up and headed off to her first class and getting into a few fights on her way there.

Ami looked as the girl retreated from the battle, Ame and Ami swiftly turned around and started walking to their class. Ami clutched her baseball bat and looking wearily around and Ame knew exactly what she felt. In this school you could never be sure what could happen.

Ame glanced at the clock. "Ami!", he called to his sister. If they didn't reach fast enough they would have to be in a battle. They slowly came to a halt and entered their classroom.

Sora entered her classroom and was immediately given a 'C' for her fight earlier, "But-never mind," she growled, but before anything else happened three students in her class got into a fight. Sora rolled her eyes when she heard the fight begin, "..They don't know how to even fight considering they always get more injured than others," she mumbled under her breathe.

"Hello... I'm sure that one of these days... you can win..." said Mion to Sora.

"But it was a good fight!," said Kenichi that was seeing the other fight and not realizing they were talking about something different.

"I agree... you fight very good...," say Mion blushing, "I'm not talking about that! Mion see!," said Kenichi and he pulled her to see the fight. Sora shook her head before she just went to watch the fight as she walked over to one of the desks and sat on one of the desks, Sora just sighed and watched the fight continue.

Ame sighed in disgust, first thing in the morning and people were already getting in fights. Ami stared at the people fighting in delight. Shouting out encouragement for the fights to continue and cheering for one of the fighters.

"A punch to the right not the left!", she called out to the fighters. The people in the fight were doing quite well actually. Ame could figure out who would win. Ami continued to shout out encouragement. Ame figured at most the person who would win would get a B. But what was the point? Ami enthusiastically danced around.

The school was definitely from every other school in the city, this school for one was hidden in the forest where only students who went there were allowed into. Any student who wished to enter that school was not allowed even if it was a transfer student who was looking to find and exciting school. There had been problems with that before in the past when the school began to notice that there students numbers of injuries had begun to increase, the death toll had risen at the school, and even the grades had begun to drop faster than before. The school had done an all school exam where students would show demonstrate in a sparring match what they had learned.

The school had found out in that exam that they had students who attended the public known to the others had been sneaking into campus and attended the school as a means to try and find out what the school was doing. Those students were also the ones who only wanted to be here because they thought it would be fun and had the idea that they wouldn't be harmed by anyone if they attended this school. The teachers had found all those students and given them punishment; they allowed Sora and her older brother Artemis to deal with them.

Sora and Artemis had forced the students into a fight with the two of them, those students had thought it would be easy, yet they were wrong. The fight did not even last long enough for one of them to get a few meters away, in the end Sora and Artemis had accidently killed three, injured seven, but left the other ten with only minor bruising.

"Next time you want to enter this school show us what you can do or else the rest of you will end up dead," Sora growled, she was not fond of dealing with those who could not fight.

"In order to come here you must know how to fight, or else we'll show you how to fight all over again got it?," asked Artemis, the students nodded and were escorted off the school grounds and taken home.

Sora and Artemis had taught the harder lesson of how to show others to fight for almost a year that day and they had only attended the school two years before and were already the prized students at the school. The two of them were dangerous and in a fight they usually ended up killing more than half their opponents which only raised their grades more. The school, was only meant for fighters, or for parents who knew their child could fight and sent them there as punishment if they never behaved. This school, even held more secrets about their ace students than other knew, and the will have to leave whether they want to or not.


	2. Battle 2

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle Two:**

**Tensions Begin**

Sora sighed and decided to head to the infirmary and passed by Ame without seeing her, Sora was trying to stop the bleeding in her arm from where her brother shoved onto a sharp rock. And found it best to at least go the nurse and have her look at it in case the wound got worse, and it was an excuse for her to leave the class and her stupid classmates behind.

"YAY! This fight is so awesome" shout Kenichi, "I know! If it continues like this the winner would get an A," said Mion, that was the last thing Sora heard from the classroom as she walked down the halls. She stared at the walls irritated and tired from her running and the fight she was forced to at the same moment, she shook her head and ignored her tired feeling.

Ami danced around. She looked closer at the fight. That one guy in the middle was going to win for sure. The two other guys looked quite bloody already. Ame unenthusiastically stared at the fight, Ami watched and didn't notice as Sora passed by her. She felt a slight brush against her jacket. There was nobody behind her. How strange, but she let the feeling pass and went back to watching the fight.

Sora just shook her head.

Artemis stepped up next to Ami and watched the fight, "He always wins, this kid is never going to win with his style…its sloppy," said Artemis. He looked nothing like his sister and not many knew her past or his but the only thing anyone knew about them. The two were in a gang and loved to fight. The two had seemed to distance themselves from everyone at the school and the only people, who they got close to was the staff. No one knew why, and no one at the school dared to even ask why, the two tried to stay as close as possible. But Artemis was the one who protected her from any trouble she could get into on her own, they had never seen such close siblings before, and many found it odd and thought there was something weird about them.

"I guess that the fight is going to end in few minutes," said Mion, "Why do you say that?," asked Kenichi smiling, "Because those guys are bleeding," answered Mion, "I see...," said Kenichi.

Ami turned around surprised, was he talking to her or himself. Ame looked at the guy in the center whirling around with kicks. It was quite possible, he wouldn't amount to anything. The one behind him however was doing a sneak attack. As sneak attack users Ami and Ame were very interested in his moves. What was he going to do? Ami smiled at Ame.

Artemis smiled as he walked up to them and blocked the attacks, "You two are done...you've never won and never will," he told the boy who was apparently losing. Artemis took the boy who lost to the infirmary and left the other students alone, the teacher gave the winner a 'B+' for the fight.

Ame sighed and pointedly said to Ami, "See that fight didn't amount to much." Ami didn't care much, "Well…at least it was interesting to watch," Ame stalked away from the fight to his desk. Ami followed sighing, "If you find no interest in fighting then, then why do we go to this school," Ame muttered back a quick response. "Since it is the only school near us," Ami sat in her seat and saw the teacher walk up to the board. She wondered what they were going to do today.

After a while Ami noticed Mako and excitedly walked over, "Mako!," she called.

"You missed this really cool battle in homeroom!," Ame sighed, that was Ami's way of ignoring Koma completely. Ame looked at the schedule for today, no scheduled battle sessions for him and Ami. That was good luck. He scanned down the list; they were going to have to run quite a lot in P.E. He guessed bad luck had to be balanced out by a bit of bad-luck.

Sora was passing by her brother who took the losing boy to the infirmary, she headed out to P.E., and that's where her fights were always scheduled for the day so as not to destroy the school. 'Great…P.E.,' she thought unhappily and walked off to her next class. Sora passed by the field and thought about ditching again, then realized she would have to fight five students again if she ditched and sighed heavily, she couldn't do anything much without getting into trouble.

Ami hopped the fence at the same time as Ame to reach the gym faster, they walked off. Ame checked his schedule. "Arisugawa vs. Ryone," he read, that was the first battle for class, Ami couldn't wait. It didn't matter much to her she didn't know either of the people, it was the thrill of the fight that was enough; she could feel the adrenalin. Ame pulled a notebook from his bag which he carried ever, It was Ami's turn to give a heavy sigh. Couldn't Ame ever relax? He always jotted down notes even, during the most exciting of battles, Ame pulled out his pen and prepared to write.

At the school gates someone had begun to arrive, it was a new transfer student. Kirai Shizukana walked up the hill and saw the school just coming in to view. 'What the hell...,' he thought, and checked his map again. This school looked like a prison, not an educational place to learn. But no, he was at the right place. 'Damn, I got kicked out of school because I got in a fight, and they're sending me to a school FOR fighting. Smart, they are.' Kirai rolled his eyes and continued walking up to school and the gates were opened for him as he arrived. He stepped into the grounds and the gate was left open as he walked around and saw all the fights that were taking place and the many that were already injured in the fights.

Ame felt someone's stare on him and felt prickly for a second, he could see Ami glowering at the offender. Besides, being eccentric Ami had a brother complex, he was her lucky brother Ami thought angrily, 'Ame is my property,' the fight proceeded smoothly. Arisugawa had the upper hand for most of it, although it was just about to end; Ame had already got one whole page of notes and Ami looked over it. "Don't you already have most of these tactics already?," she asked him. "Yeah, but you can always get more notes," he replied calmly as he looked at her.

Sora eventually reached her class only to get jumped at once by six boys and she was quick to fight back when the senior pulled the first punch, 'Won't lose this time!,' she thought as she defended herself from the boys relentless attacks.

Ami cocked her head to the entrance, yet, again the seniors were picking a fight with random people, she diverted her attention from the battle in the gym. Unscheduled battles were so much more exciting. Ame noticing Ami's change in attention looked off in the direction she did, Seniors... He sighed. Usually they would win, however, this girl had won several battles so, he wasn't quite sure. Ami always was right about who to pay attention to, he turned his notebook to a clean page and jotted down details of the fight. He kept a close eye on the fighters and made sure not to miss any of the important details in their fight.

Kirai walked into the school and was instantly stared at by everyone. Glaring back at everyone, he walked to the office, 'This is so stupid."

"Hello~," the secretary said a little too cheerfully for the environment.

Giving her a questionable look, Kirai answered, "Hey.. err, I'm the new student," The secretary smiled brightly and clapped her hands once, "Great!," She then flipped through a file cabinet.

"Name?"

"Kirai Shizukana."

The secretary came back with a file that looked new; she opened it and pulled out his schedule, and handed it to him.

"Here you are~ Good luck!~," Kirai muttered a quick, "Thanks," and walked out of the office, 'This is gonna be a long day.' He thought bitterly as he glanced at his schedule for the first time.

Sora dodged and dived under the tallest boy and swiped her foot at his knocking him over, then she jumped to her feet quickly and jumped into the air kicking another in the head and making him land on the first boy she knocked over.

Ame and Ami watched as the girl dodged and kicked, 'How fun,' thought Ami, Ami pretended to still watch the battle in the gym, if anyone was caught not paying attention they would have to do a fight. However, the teachers were paying attention to both battles, Ame calculated the score. Everyone would get a C at least and an A for the winner, hopefully. He opened his letter he had received from the teacher, there was to be a new student for one of the classes, he gave a bored sigh. As class representative of his class, he had to help introduce his class to the student, what a headache he was to get.

Sora was then caught by her collar of her shirt and thrown back against the wall and punched quickly as she got up again. But she was quick to retaliate and came from behind the boy and punched him in the head then kicked him away. She was quick to dodge another attack and kneed the boy in the gut as he tried to grab her too and ended up slamming into the wall when she threw him at the wall.

Kirai walked through the hallways, watching the billions of fights going on. One looked particularly scary, so he stopped to watch; there were four people, and the girl was kicking everyone else's ass. Kirai smirked; 'If anyone from my old school came here...' he didn't bother to finish his thought and chuckled to himself.

Ame looked out of the corner of his eye. Some wannabe-gangster guy was also watching the fight; he'd never seen him before. How strange, Ami smiled, she thought, 'Show those seniors what you are made off!,' that girl had strength and power, maybe they could fight against each other someday. Ame turned back to the gym fight. While they hadn't been watching Ryone had gotten the upper hand and had won. Arisugawa had gotten a D. The teacher didn't call out anymore names for fights. They were too focused on the fight at the entrance.

Sora was soon being surrounded but she smirked as she saw them surround her, she jumped up and let hell break lose as she began to cause them serious damage. She kicked one in the face and another she punched in the face then kicked them into the other boy, she was quick to round about kick and hit the next boy and landed behind him. She was quick to grab him by the collar and threw him into a wall roughly knocking him out cold. She looked at the last boy and kicked him in the gut, then hit him in the groin then threw him into the wall knocking him out too.

"Them again…I won this time," she said, then she gripped her sides, they had caused her plenty of damage and bruised her badly, and broke her right wrist, again. 'The people here...are weird.' Kirai thought, scanning the hallway. He noticed two students who looked extremely similar, one seemed to be enjoying the fight, Kirai didn't expect the boy to be the one taking notes. Interesting…

Ame thought he saw the girl wince in pain. The teacher walked over and gave her an A, while the seniors received C's. How quaint. He waited for the gangster boy to walk over... he didn't come in. It wasn't that strange, new students usually were curious and often looked about before entering, not this kid though. He had a mean expression on his face. Not being a patient sort of kid, he stood up and walked over to the boy and said directly in his face, "Who in the world are you?" Ami stifled a laugh, Ame and his weird tactics.

Sora looked at the new boy with a curious expression and smirked, 'Can he survive?,' she thought, she acted as though she didn't feel the pain and walked over. "You're a new student, can you survive?," she asked, her eyes held a glint them as she asked her question. Kirai looked at the kid who had just spoken to him. He looked young. Why was he talking to him in the first place? Is that what people do here, talk to strangers, asking them who they are? No. That's not normal at all. "Well, I could ask you the same question," Kirai retorted back. Kirai then turned and looked at the girl. She was the one who had just pawned those seniors. He tilted his head to the side at her question. "Err, I hope?," was all he had managed to get out.

Ami thought the same. How strange. She felt the boy's remark would be cold. What was the guy's name? The girl's name? She wanted to know. They were interesting. She walked up to the girl and asked, "I'm Ami. What is your name?," Ame was being cold and aloof as usual, staring at the boy like he was an invader in Ame's land. She felt like laughing a lot now, Ame stood and continued staring at Kirai. He could already feel that Kirai was starting to become creeped out.

Sora looked at the boy, "Your new so let me lay down the one most important rule, to make it in this school, you have to fight to survive," she said icily with a smirk.

Kirai smirked. He liked this girl. "Then yes, I suppose I'll be able to make it," he told her back with confidence. Kirai then stared right back at Ame. What was this kid's problem? Wasn't he the one taking notes a few seconds ago? Strange…


	3. Battle 3

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle Three:**

**Tensions rise**

"You better make here, this school is not your average high school," she said with an icy tone as she crossed her arms over her chest,"Whats the name kid?"

Ame looked icily at the newcomer. He hadn't said his name yet, he could see the sense in the girl's words. Heck. He was one of the youngest in the class. IF he hadn't been strong enough, how would have survived? Everything here was determined on strength, power, and strategy. Ami felt uncomfortable, was Ame purposefully trying to get close to the new guy, she clutched her bat uncomfortably. Everyone in the class knew Ame belonged to her.

Sora then looked at Ame and Ami,"...So who are you?," she asked coldly, then looked back at the new kid with an icy glare.

Kirai laughed a little at the girl's remark, "Kirai." He wasn't going to ask her's, he was too scared.

He glanced back at the younger kid. He was still staring at him. 'What the hell?,' he thought annoyed, he saw the girl who shared his appearance clutch onto her bat. Interesting…

Ame and Ami looked at each other for a split second. "I'm Ame," said Ame. "I'm Ami," said Ami. "We are identical twins," they said in unison.

Ami clutched her baseball bat trying to get rid of the urge to hit the newcomer. Having a battle with a newcomer on their first day was against the rules, those rules, Ami clutched Ame's hand tightly. Ame understood those two were dangerous. He didn't want to get in a fight with them, Ame could read their aura. They both looked like gang members, were they?

Ami smiled at Kirai. What a nice name for him; Kirai-dislike. Almost everyone he would meet would dislike him, she glared at him underneath her fake smile. What was he doing? Intercepting a glare from her Ame. Ami spoke in a cold, chilly voice, "Hey. Tomorrow you'll be able to battle right? I'd like to schedule a battle with you tomorrow. Is that okay? Ne~?," She hated him. She hated smiling at him.

Sora looked at Ame, Ami, and Kirai and laughed slightly, "So defensive of your twin much? And Kirai...why are you here? Not many people are able to get in without a student recruitment papers," said Sora with an icy tone and an icy stare.

Kirai watched as the girl Ami seemed to grab onto her brother, like she didn't want anyone near him. He wondered if they were...no, probably not, but it still left him curious all the same.

Kirai looked at the other girl, the scary one, "I got kicked out of my old school. I broke 4 of this guy's ribs. And ya know, almost killed him," He said this so nonchalantly, it was weird. Like it was normal for that to happen. Then again, here, it probably was, but he almost hoped it wasn't but doubted his thought could come true.

Ami dropped her smile, her one teal eye and one brown eye glaring intensely. "What did you just say?," she said in a tone that said business. Ame felt a bit scared, Ami was going into one of her mood-swings. Ame wondered, 'Why in the world were those two doing interrogatory with them,' Ami grabbed her baseball bat and said in an icy tone, "I'd advise you to stay away from Ame…unless you want to get hurt. ne~?"

Sora smiled icily, "Tomorrow at P.E. we fight got it new kid? And make sure you know how to fight still, because here, we've had over 50 kids die in a fight. And maybe you know of my brother Artemis; he goes here. Leader of the major gang in the city," she said icily. She placed her hands on her hips then wiped her bangs from her face, "So you almost killed one? Only one?," she asked with an icy smirk.

Kirai looked at Ami. She was very protective of her brother. Iiiinteresting. He smirked, "Alright then," This small girl, threatening him. It was funny, Kirai looked at the scary one. "Okay," 50 kids? Wow, this school was just so odd. "Yeah, only one, is that like, not up to standards?~ I bet it isn't, considering you just nearly killed four at once."

Ami didn't care much for either of them. However, if she and Sora fought together and killed Kirai, it'd be one less problem. She laughed, "Ami?," said Ame in a tone that sounded like he was questioning himself, that guy was going to be hard to beat. However if she and Sora teamed up, it might be enough to at least knock him out. Ame and Ami were about to stalk away. Just as they were about to leave, as if reading Kirai's thoughts. Ame and Ami turned around and said in unison, "By the way, we're not short, we're average, we're actually 11."

Sora looked back at the four boys who were unmoving, "..Well damn my...20 kill this year, it was 16 until now, they're dead right now. What a pity though, only one, but I'll find out if you're up to my standards in a fight tomorrow. But we may meet again later tonight when I go on patrol with my half of the gang," she said icily.

Kirai looked quizzically at the twins. Did they just read his mind? And why were two 11 year olds at a school for fighting? He stared at the girl with interest, she was pretty tough. She would be a challenge, but Kirai wasn't scared. At least, not horribly, "Sounds fun," he replied, a smirk still on his face. This was hilarious, he had enjoyed these first few moments at this school and he already got challenged and was ready to enjoy the day coming up.

Sora just smiled, "...so until then, need a tour of the school kid?," she asked with a slightly not by much sweeter tone.

Kirai smiled, she had just challenged him. And now she was going to give him a tour. Okay, thats not bipolar at all, "Yeah, I guess I could use one, but only if you're not going to lead me into death row or something."

"With me? You never know where I'll take you, oh and if you need or want to know, I'm 16, now follow me," she said as she headed towards the front of the school.

Ame stalked off to his math class, with Ami following closely behind, her mood improved every step she took away from the gym. Soon, she was her happy self again, Ame breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god; if she had gone onto her 4th stage she would have tried to kill someone. Then, she'd get expelled. Ame turning to Ami said, "So… What do you mean about that fight?"

"I'm going to wring his neck.", said Ami nonchalantly.

'Hmm. Why did she tell him her age?' Kirai pondered this as he walked after her, receiving glares from passerby yet again.

"Ignore them…they get mad if they lose and glare at the new kids, I've beaten them all over 10 times and over...then they back away now when…I've now killed 20 people!,"she shouted loud enough for all of them to hear. They all backed away and walked off as she shouted that and said not another word or glance at Kirai.

Kirai laughed as the glarer's instantly turned away when the girl announced her killing total. "You must be proud of yourself." He glanced around again, not sure what to think of this girl and wondered if he should be more afraid of her than he already was.

Ami couldn't wait. Next block was lunch, she'd get to sit with Ame alone at a table. Ami picked up her notebook and started jotting down notes, if her grade went down, she'd have a battle. She shouldn't have a battle before the big day tomorrow. She couldn't wait. After a horrible morning, maybe she'd have a wonderful afternoon. Or not... She sighted Kirai coming into their advanced math classroom.

"Yeah I am, but not as many as my brother, he has killed 35, we kill the most it happens," she led him down the halls to the classrooms and saw her brother, "Speak of the devil! Artemis!," she called to him. Artemis looked at her and walked over, "Who are you?," he asked Kirai.

Artemis? She glanced out of the door. Ah... It was that girl again; Sora was her name right? Ah... yeah. She wondered irritably how to get rid of her problems. Everyone was shotacon these days, she batted all the pedos away from Ame in her mind.

Kirai looked at the Artemis person. "The new kid, Kirai," He was as scary as his sister. Possibly more, Kirai made a mental note not to mess with this guy. He glanced back at Sora from the corner of his eyes and said nothing again as he waited for the next sentence to come from their mouth.

"Well then Kirai, make sure to stay out of my way, and Sora, you need more training, "he told her and walked away. Sora glared at him and yet she felt love for him, "Bastard...I train enough I'm as good as he is," she grumbled and led Kirai to the roof of the school. Kirai stared after Artemis questioningly. "Your brother seems nice," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. That was his language.

Kirai followed her. He just now realized that he didn't know her name. But he wasn't going to ask, he was still a little scared to even ask, she might attack him if he asked her. She stood on the edge of the roof overlooking the school, "..Well he thinks he's better at it because he raised me," she said, her voice had a hint of sadness in it.

Kirai looked around. This was a big school…and a lot of kids who liked to fight. "Oh," being raised by your brother? Kirai tried to imagine being raised by his brother. 'Yeah right,' he thought, 'Taiki can't raise himself,' Kirai thought with a laugh.

"This school, is how I was raised, to fight is to live and to live is to fight, that's my motto and he actually raised me after his brother left," she said.

Kirai looked at the ground and examined his shoes. His laces were coming undone…oh well. "I see. I've always gotten into fights ever since I was little, it's just, nobody knew."

He smirked as he thought about his past. Oh, all the people he'd beat up. And then he'd go back to school and be a normal kid again. Not anymore, the moment he arrived to this school, everything had changed and was going to continue changing.

"Well…then you don't wanna know my story then," she said sadly but still had an icy tone.

Kirai looked at her in surprise. Did he hurt her feelings or something? He seriously doubted that. She was tougher than him, probably. But still, she was a girl, and they had their mood swings. "Well I never said that." He gave a slight sigh as he wondered what could have made her upset out of nowhere like that. But he didn't ask, he didn't want to anger her or force up any more bad memories that could cause him to get his ass kicked.

Sora looked at him, "If you continue to sound like a girl with your kindness you won't live long here," she told him, as she stared out at the school and watched as the sun made the tree glow a certain green that felt like spring.

Ami chuckled. That conversation was coming to become quite interesting. Ame sat finishing some homework in the class; he heard Ami chuckling. He walked over and peered out of the door, it was that Sora and that newcomer, Kirai. Ami and Ame watched closely. The atmosphere was quite tense. What was Kirai going to do? It was all so exciting. Like a drama. Ami stepped out in the hallway to get a better view.

Kirai laughed, but cursed himself in his head. He was turning back into the little kid who was best friends with his brother. What the hell? He was at a school for fighting, he had to be TOUGH, dammit! Why was he acting like that child from so long ago? He gave her a look, and he hoped it wasn't because he had begun to fear her that this was happening.

Sora looked at him and said nothing, "Come on you've yet to see the training grounds," she leaving the roof. Sora led the way down the stairs and to the training grounds and making sure he was still behind her every few minutes. Kirai followed her, wondering what the training grounds would look like. Probably stained with blood and extremely scary. Oh, what fun he was in for.

Sora took him to the back of the school and passed the gym to the outer fields, these were the training grounds. The grounds were clean and had fighting equipment everywhere and there were already several people training.

"See? We keep it clean so as not to get it bloody," she told him, she took several steps onto the training area and looked back to him and wondered if he would follow onto them.

Kirai looked around and nodded to Sora's explanation. "I figured it would be filled with blood, but I guess I was wrong."

So they encouraged fighting, and made sure to clean up. This day was getting weirder by the second.

"Well why wouldn't we clean it up, if this school is about fighting we also take care of it...new kids always surprised," she sighed., and gave him a look with a smirk and shook her head a bit. Kirai looked at her, "Of course I'm surprised, I've never been in a war-school before," he said, and watched someone train.

Ami grabbed her books. It was time to go train, she happily opened the door...To see Kirai and Sora. She closed the door quickly and turned to Ame, "Wanna skip training today?," Ame was surprised, Ami adored training. "What's up?," he asked and opened the door himself and looked around only to see why she wanted to ditch. It was those two from earlier in the morning. And he already knew that Ami hated them.

"Well then...you wanna give it a try?," asked Sora, she turned to face him and gave him a fake innocent smile to try and lure him out onto the field.

So far today; Kirai has appeared, Ami has challenged him to battle tomorrow and so has Sora, Sora is showing Kirai around the school, and Kirai is having internal conflict. Ami has proven she can't stand Kirai and Sora. Kirai has met Artemis. The list could on forever but they didn't bother to let the list go on in their head before they got a headache just thinking about it.


	4. Battle 4

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle four:**

**Sparring**

Ame sighed and dragged a protesting Ami into the training room. What was so bad about being around those two? Ami made a moaning sound as they came closer to Sora and Kirai. Did she really hate those two that much? They were just an above average individual and a newcomer. That newcomer seemed to twitch a lot as well of course; Ami would be able to beat him. Maybe, it was that aura of his.

Kirai opened his mouth to answer Sora, when he was interrupted by Ami's sounds of distress. He looked at them confusedly and then turned back to Sora. "Sure?" he was still unsure of this but thought it would be at least worth a shot to see what this girl could really do in a fight, so it was worth his time he hoped.

Ame continued to drag her. Ami wailed, "Why are you so meeeeeeeaaaaann?," Ame replied curtly to her, "We'll have to fight an extra battle if we ditch classes, remember?," Ami grabbed her bat and unenthusiastically started hitting a practice dummy. Ame practiced his accuracy with darts and a practice gun. Tiredly, he hurled a textbook toward the target, today, was definitely a bad day. The luck forecast had said, Gemini were to have bad luck today. They had been right.

Sora nodded at Kirai, "So what's you battle style?," she asked.

Kirai looked around the area, "Close combat," he replied to Sora. It felt weird saying that. Like everyone should know their battle style. But here, they did, he thought it was weirder when he saw how many students seemed to know it and said it out loud to one another as they switched sparring partners.

Sora looked at him, "You had to actually think about your fighting style?," she asked with a confused tone.

Ami and Ame listened to the conversation Sora was having with Kirai. Ami chuckled. What sort of idiot didn't know their own fighting style? It was crucial to know that, it could save you during an important battle. Ame slowed down his firing. He sighed, most newcomers who came to this school knew this. What sort of newcomer was Kirai? He seems to be a kind of delinquent. Delinquents didn't last long at all at their school. Most gangsters couldn't take it as well.

Sora sighed, 'Just like I was when I first came here, yet I knew my fighting style...being part of a gang though made it hard,' she thought, "How you not know it? Even while I'm in gang I knew my own," she growled at him bitterly and rolled her eyes as she turned back around. Kirai looked at her warily.

"I don't know. I just didn't. I've only been in a real fight once. That's why I'm still confused on why I'm here."

'It was probably my fucking father's idea,' he thought annoyed, 'Of course he would want me killed.' Kirai thought angrily but didn't say it out loud.

Ami laughed. No sane person would put their son in their school. Ami and Ame shared a secretive look. Perhaps Kirai's father was like theirs, an abusive father. Ame and Ami had only managed to get accepted and lived in the neighborhood nearby. Ami thought for a second, however, if he was like that why was he acting all spoiled?

Kirai thought for a second. His mother's words replayed in his head. "You're going to battle high. It'll be better for you," she had said. His parents hated him, they acted like he cared, but they didn't. And they made obvious to him that they didn't care so it was easier for him to not care about them in the least. Most of those fights Kirai had gotten into when he was younger were with his father. And he hadn't been very successful in those fights.

Ami turned and spoke to him. "So are you like us? Abusive father hmm?," Ame turned and clasped Ami's hand and they leaned together to smile creepily. They could tell they had shocked Kirai. Ami smiled and said, "Two is a pair, a charm, the gemini."

Kirai looked at the twins with surprise. "Um...yeah? How did you know that?," They were already creepy enough, and now all of a sudden they could read his mind? What in the hell was with these twins?

Ame pointed to Ami. She can read lips. Ami smiled and said, "Ame can read all facial expressions, even, poker faces," Ami and Ame remembered how back when they were still home. They had been forced to help their father win all his poker games. If they didn't or told anyone, they would get beaten, since, he used them, he had gained lots of money and became rich. At that moment before they left, Ami had become fearful and hit him right before they went out the door.

"Okay...so your close combat…so am I…wanna spar? It's not a legal fight so I can still spar with you," she said.

Kirai shrugged and answered her; "Sure," she couldn't kill him today. Might as well take advantage of it and at least also use it as a chance to learn how the students here fought like.

Ami smirked. How fun. Time to assess the newcomer. She and Ame sat down on the floor, Ame waited for Sora and Kirai to choose their weapons. Ami's favorite silver one was on the left. His favorite was the one in the back. Sora walked over to the weapons and picked out the sparring wooden sword, "This, I'll use this since your new and can't kill you...but don't blame me if you get bloody," she said holding the sword on her shoulder.

Ami sighed, how boring. It would have been fun to see Sora pulverize him. But, that would be against the rules. Sometimes she loved the rules, sometimes she hated them. A slash to the shoulder would do his pride good. He dared to talk against them. On his first day! By the end of the school year he'd be dead. Which meant Kirai needed to use a wooden sword as well, considering if he used a real one, it would slice her wooden one in half? He walked over and selected a sword, trying to find one that didn't look horribly beaten up. He didn't need his sword falling apart in the fight.

Ame looked at his face and chuckled a bit before he said anything to Kirai,"A bit uncertain are you?", he asked.

Ami said smiled a bit and gave a slight chuckled but no one noticed, "In reality you don't know how to spar do you?," Ami had gone over and picked up her favorite sparring weapon and tested it. It sliced cleanly through a piece of wood. "You should just be glad Sora-san is nice. Cause if she wasn't she could have killed you, or at least more than likely already killed you,"he was lucky. Normally, there was no mercy at school.

'Damn, that's really annoying,' Kirai thought annoyed, "Is it possible for you not to read my mind?," he asked Ami irritatedly, "And no, I do not know how to spar. I was sent here against my will, not because I want to be here. Therefore, I have no fucking idea how to do any of this stuff, okay?," Ami was making him mad. But his outburst would probably get him killed tomorrow anyways.

Ami smiled a cheshire cat smile. Better to be nice today and kill him tomorrow.

Sora smiled, "Don't worry...I'll go easy on you...just this once," she said attacking instantly without giving him any warning. Kirai barely had time to react, but managed to dodge the attack. He looked at her in surprise. 'No more messing around now,' he thought, and delivered an attack of his own.

Ami gave a smirk, a newcomer is still a newcomer no matter how irritating they were and Kirai proved that point only more so. Sora smiled and attacked again quickly and swung her sword at him, Kirai blocked her attack swiftly and jabbed his own sword at her trying to keep her at a distance but made sure to try and hit her by not getting hit himself.

Ame became serious in seconds, and this Kirai wasn't half bad for a beginner. He had a lot to learn though maybe he wasn't as stupid as he had appeared. However he could tell Kirai wasn't really thinking when he attacked, he was so much like a brainless zombie. Was he really worth the time to inspect? Ami sighed. "How boring... I really thought he could put up more of a fight."

Sora smirked and she swept her foot underneath him knocking him to the floor and leaned over him with her wooden sword near his throat, "I can't kill you so your safe...now do you see what you're up against here?," she asked unmoving.

Ami smiled. She knew Kirai could never stand a normal battle, he'd have to get out of here or get his ass kicked. It was the perfect way to scare him away, why hadn't she thought of that. If Sora had known this would have happened she was a genius. Could it be possible that Kirai was just a poser? Yup. It was definitely true. No real bad boy wouldn't be able to spar. Even she knew how to, and she was bad with all weapons except for baseball bats.

Sora remained unmoving and glanced over at Ami with a smirk. Ami smiled at her; Was Sora perhaps wanting the same thing as her? To see Kirai run away in fear or just disappear? If so she might have an ally. How lucky. Or, she might see her as an enemy thought Ame worriedly, Ami always saw everything as good in her way. What if she was wrong?

Sora looked back at Kirai, "If you can't take me down...then you may not survive," she said icily with cold eyes. Kirai's heart was hammering in his chest, his eyes wide. He pushed Sora's sword away from his throat and got up, "Good to know," he said, his voice cracking a bit. Sora stepped away from him and smirked, "Don't tell me that little attack scared you?," she asked with an icy stare and laughed a bit at him before she placed her sword back after she made sure there was no blood on it.

Ame sighed with disappointment, Kirai was just a normal newcomer. This both surprised and relaxed him. As a class representative, he already knew all the rules and he focused his gaze on Kirai.

"If you can't even stand a practice fight, it'd be better for you to get out of here, now. Or perhaps I should escort you to the infirmary?" Ami giggled.

Ame was treating Kirai like he treated their four-year old cousin. But, he did have a point; Kirai was exceedingly unfit for this environment. Like a rabbit in a forest full of wildcats, there was no way he would be able to survive at this school if he kept this up.

Sora looked at the two of them and rolled her eyes as she put away her wooden sword, "..Tomorrow, for the real fight...you better be ready or I will kill you," she said in an icy tone and walked away.

Kirai stared hard at Ame, "If I could get out of here, I would. Trust me. But unfortunately I can't do that, because if I do, my father will actually kill me. And I'd much rather this girl over here do it than a member of my family."

He put back his sword angrily and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sora walked to the back of the school, she wasn't supposed to have any more fights that day until she was attacked by surprise, and she was sent flying against the wall and hit her head against the wall hard. The boy who attacked her smiled, he only wanted her out of the way, and he thought he killed her, but she was only unconscious, but her head was bleeding slightly. The boy left and went on about his day acting as though nothing had happened.


	5. Battle 5

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle Five:**

**Enemies arise**

Ami smiled at Ame. It was lunch time and they could pretend that they weren't here at all, Ami walked out of the door, and turned to their favorite place. The back of the school. She gasped and gestured for Ame to come closer, there on the ground was a bleeding Sora who was unconscious against the wall. Ame thought quickly, "Maybe we should either get the nurse to come. Or, we could perhaps try to get her older brother."

Ami dashed off looking for either the nurse or Sora's older brother. This was against the rules. The loser was supposed to get led by the winner to the infirmary.

Artemis was sitting up in a tree with his friends talking about the fights they had gotten into. Artemis got on the subject of how Sora's killing count went higher, his friends smiled and laughed as they discussed this.

"Well...she still can't beat me, so she still has a lot more training, but she can beat anyone else if she wants, and so far she hasn't had any serious injuries since her first day here," he said.

It only took Kirai a few seconds to remember that, he didn't know where he was going. He pulled out the crumpled map he had gotten from the secretary and found his way to somewhere that looked deserted; an empty room that was probably once a classroom. He knew he'd probably get in a fight or something for being here, but Kirai didn't exactly care anymore. He wanted to be alone.

Ame ran around the school until he finally spotted her brother, Artemis in the tree. "Hey, you!", he called out. Ami shouted out to him, "You are Sora's brother right? I think we need your help. Sora is bleeding on the wall behind the school unconscious." Ame sighed. Ami got straight to the point. Ami quickly blubbered out something. She ran off to the infirmary to tell the nurse. She turned down the deserted hallway and saw Kirai. "Hey, you!," she called out hurriedly. "Those classrooms are off limits." She continued to dash down to the infirmary.

Kirai rolled his eyes and trudged out of the classroom. 'Stupid rules. This school is fucking psycho,' he thought, about ready to punch whoever he saw first. If he was in this mood tomorrow at the fight, there was no way he would be killed. Walking down the hallway absently, he passed Sora without even noticing.

Artemis looked down at them with confused eyes, "What do you mean she's hurt? She rarely gets hurt here anymore since she was little," he said jumping out of the tree and walking up to them. Ame replied, "Sure, if you don't believe me. I'll lead you to her," Ami continued to hurriedly dash up the hall and into the infirmary. "Sensei?," Ami called out. It was her bad luck, the nurse was out, and she quickly dashed back to behind the school and saw Ame approaching. Sora was still unconscious and saw that Sora's older brother was coming. She checked Sora's pulse and waved Ame over.

Artemis looked over to where Ame was waving to them, when he saw a glimpse of Sora he ran over, "Sora!," he shouted.

He knelled down next to her, "Who could have done this?...And why of all time did she let her guard down? You better be alive or my brother will be furious not just at me but you too," he said.

Ame sighed. Again so much drama there had been so much since that kid, Kirai, had entered. It was just too dangerous, at this school. Ami had a first-aid kit in her hand, "Some of us can treat Sora. The others will be look-out, it's too vulnerable for us to all treat Sora," Ame agreed with her plan and did look-out. Today was a general bad day. But, not the worse. It was faire; he thought and sighed as people behind him chattered about how best to treat Sora.

Kirai continued his aimless wandering. Nobody wanted him here. Nobody really liked him, either, even at his old school he had few friends, not counting his brother. Maybe it was best if he just let Sora kill him tomorrow. Suddenly Kirai stopped. What time was it? Wasn't he supposed to be in class? Retreating his steps, Kirai looked for a clock, when he saw Ame. He continued to walk past him silently, but stopped when he saw Sora on the ground. "What happened?," he asked, wondering who was tough enough to knock this dangerous girl out.

Artemis looked up when he saw Kirai,"Who are-oh your that kid..Sora I swear you better live,"he growled at her. Sora was still unconscious as she heard the people around her.

~in her mind~

"Where am I?," she asked, she was walking down a pathway when she froze and saw her parents die again in front of her.

Ame sighed, "Well, maybe she just needs some time to recover. Should we move her to the nurse's office?," he asked, Ami spotted Kirai nearby, "Hey. You. You're gonna help us move Sora-san to the nurse's office."

'Kirai's expression was quite puzzled,' Ame thought queerly. Did he have any hint of who did it? "Hey. Kirai. Have you seen anyone passing by here just a bit earlier?," Ami said, "He couldn't have. He was in the abandoned classrooms wing," The question now was, 'Who hit Sora and ran?'

~in Sora's mind~

'No...why do...I have to watch this again?,' she thought before he tried to take off running down a path, but she couldn't find the end, she could only see images and hear the sounds of her parents deaths all around her.

Artemis looked at her with sad eyes, "The moment I find out who did this I'm gonna kill them," he growled.

Kirai didn't seem to move at all, this irritated Ami a lot, "Hey! Don't be stupid and just stand there unmoving!," Ame meanwhile was having a talk with Artemis.

"Whoever did this isn't following the school rules. Either they are a delinquent or not a student," Ami turned around, "If they aren't a student how did they get in?," Ame's words caused her to shiver imagining a non-student in the school. They might be watching them right now. It was scary and now they needed to be on their guard more than ever now.

"Well whoever it was...they won't be alive for much longer," said Artemis as he started to make a hit list in his mind.

Kirai looked around. Nobody else really seemed to be doing anything but talking...so what was he supposed to do? He simply rolled his eyes and studied Sora. She looked like she was taken from surprise. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be the one on the floor in the first place to begin with.

"I'll be back later, watch my little sister," said Artemis and he walked back over to his gang, the moment they heard what happened they all got up and followed Artemis.

Ame sighed and looked at a small list; he would have to make a report. He hated making reports. He observed the area. The person who had knocked out Sora hadn't left a trace. How crafty. Or had they? Rain pattered down. He had better start investigating right now or any evidence would be washed away. He nodded toward Ami. They walked slowly around searching for any evidence. Even the slightest footstep or piece of cloth could help. They had an offender here and had to find at least some clue or hint of the person.

As Ame and Ami searched there was something the attacker had left behind, it was part of a silver chain from a pocket watch. Kirai pointed to the silver scrap, "What's that?" he said, stepping over and picking it up for the rest to see, "Looks like silver...part of a watch?"

Artemis and his friends had already begun their search over campus, but Artemis came back a few minutes later, "...Find anything?," he asked.

"Yeah, this silver...thing," Kirai said, handing him the scrap. Artemis took the silver scrap from Kirai and looked at it, then he smirked, "He just filled out his own death wish," he said with a blood like look in eyes, "You can take care of her right?...I can deal with this now," he said then threw the chain on the ground and walked away.

Ami looked puzzled. Ame and Ami walked off into a corner, "It was like the culprit MEANT to leave it. Nobody would be that absentminded. Something is wrong. We got to find out what," said Ami. Ame agreed. Ame pulled out a bottle of water he kept handy in his bag. Sora was still unconscious. Ame thought Ami had a point, "That culprit would have to be bold. Cunning. Not in this school," he said with a finality.

"An intruder," he and Ami spoke in unison. The faster they could get away from this crazy school the better, "Even, Ami wasn't happy about staying here all day long, all year long. For this place was sometimes scarier than you thought it was.

Artemis walked outside the school campus with his gang right behind him as he walked to a public school.

"But I-," Kirai didn't finish his sentence, seeing as it probably wasn't smart to argue with Artemis. He looked over at Sora. She was still unconscious, and actually...pretty. Wait, what? Did Kirai really just think that? No, no. She would kill him. Kirai glanced over at the twins, hoping they hadn't read that thought of his. That would be bad.

Ame smirked, "Well. Did you fall in love, pretty boy?," Ami smiled and entwined her hands with Ame's. Her smile grew larger like a cheshire cats, "Did you?," they waited for his reaction, Kirai was easy to read. Like a book, perhaps. Or, maybe a baby, Ami didn't want to wait long. The bell was about to toll signaling their next class. She picked up Ame's bag for him and they were about to walk off. Ami fixed her face into a pitying look, "You should get out here or be killed. You aren't like us. We are elite," She laughed and walked off in a fast pace. Ame looked worriedly at his sister and back at Kirai. Ami's other personality was emerging.

Artemis and his gang tracked the one who took down his sister.

Sora has begun to wake up, she opened her eyes slowly and looked around,"...w-what...ppened?...where am I?," she asked still out of it.

So his fear had come true, "W-what? N-no!," Kirai cursed himself for stuttering...and for blushing. 'Good job,' he thought to himself. '

Don't think around them ever again,' He glanced at Sora and then looked away, only to return his gaze to her when she spoke, "Oh hey. You're awake. You are in the back of the school; some guy knocked you out. Your brother is going to kill him- err, I mean, find out who did it," he said to her as he tried to hide his blush from Sora.


	6. Battle 6

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle six:**

**Enemies are found**

"Ya' know~ I think you aren't going have a good chance on getting her~," said Ami winking. She grabbed Ame's arm and proceeded to drag him away, "Ne... Ame?," she whispered to Ame.

"What Ami?," he replied, "That Kirai might be fun...AS A TOY," she said and laughed. She quickly dashed and got to their next class. They were the first ones in the room. Ami pulled her bat closer to her and called out, "I can hear you whoever you are."

There was someone behind the bookshelf. Suspicious. Ami smiled and waited... Ame started to worry. What if it was someone dangerous?

Kirai stared wide-eyed after Ami. All he did was say she was pretty! He wasn't confessing his love or anything. Not that he loved her. Not yet anyway. 'As a toy?,' What was that supposed to mean? Kirai shook the mental images out of his head and shivered slightly.

Sora looked at Kirai, she shook her head slightly and tried to stand up,"...where is he?," she asked leaning against the wall when she was able to stand up. Kirai shrugged, "We think your attacker was an outsider...or at least, those two do," he answered, pointing in the direction that Ami and Ame had walked off in, "Maybe he went to a public school or something?"

"Well then...I should go after them shouldn't I?," she asked with a glint in her eyes and with a smirk.

A scream erupted from the room next to Ami and Ame. They hurried out of the room to the algebra students room. The room was red and bloody, Ame shuddered and felt as if he would throw up. Ami's face changed into one of disgust, "It's filthy," she declared running her hand over one of the desks returning it red with blood dripping down it. She wiped her hand with a handkerchief. The guy who did this had no modesty. Ami stalked toward the window and saw Kirai and Sora coming to the west wing when she turned and saw a shadow cross into another room. She felt exhilaration. She turned and saw Ame's face looked green, she chuckled, "We should go to the nurse's office first," Ame nodded and they trudged toward the nurse's office.

Kirai nodded, "Probabl-," he stopped and his head snapped in the direction that the scream came from, "What… the hell?," He carefully made his way in the direction of the scream, and found a red path leading away and to the left of the sound. Kirai ran his finger through the trail, it coming back with blood dripping from it.

"Well that's probably not good," he announced, wiping his finger on his jeans.

Sora looked at him, "What is it?...what was that scream?," she asked, Kirai walked back over to Sora and shrugged, "I have no idea. But there's a trail of blood," He looked over his shoulder and saw a shadow move. Kirai's eyes narrowed.

"Something's not right…"

Sora saw the shadow, she began to push herself from the wall, "Well then, since Artemis has left for the moment, how about I find out who the school guest is?," she said taking a few steps forward.

Ami and Ame approached the nurse's office Ami and Ame looked behind them. Something wasn't right. You could just feel the oppressive air and the darkness of it all; Ami looked back and forth while, Ame looked to the sides. There was no such thing as being too careful right now. A possible murderer was on the loose.

Sora kept walking until she got to Kirai and leaned on his shoulder for support, "...Well this person won't live while I'm still here," she said with a smirk and laughed a bit more to herself than to any one person.

Kirai looked around and tried to ignore the fact that Sora was touching him. He examined the blood trail again. It looked like the path hadn't been there long...like it had just been created. Like the blood was fresh.

"Should we follow that?" he asked her. It could possibly lead to wherever the guest was, "Why not? It will give me a chance to find out who did this and a chance to kill them myself," she said with a slight smirk, she couldn't wait to find out who it was and see them scream for their lives. Ami and Ame looked behind them; Sora leaned on Kirai for support and approached them. Sora looked over her shoulder and Ami and Ame, "...what the hell happened?," she asked thinking they might know and hoped they at least somehow knew something or found a clue.

Kirai was wondering the same question, "And do you know what that scream was about?," those two seemed to know everything, they probably knew that and had found a clue at least. Ami and Ame looked at them; Ami sighed and carefully picked out her words, "Someone died here." Ame was tired of this school. The faster he was out of this jail the better. Ami looked at the end of her wits too.

Sora looked at them both, 'For two of the skilled twin fighters they want out of here fast...I'll be staying though,' Sora thought, "So who died? Cause I'll make sure whoever did this dies fast," she said smiling trying to reassure them all.

Kirai laughed a bit, "That scream sounded like it came from a girl...did the nurse tell you who died, though?"

Ami smiled. "It's a game don't you get it? Every time we check in the nurse's office she isn't there. Who is missing? The nurse of course. So guess who died," Ame nodded, "I'd suggest you get out of the school as soon as possible. For your own safety," he said sharply as he looked at the two of them.

Sora just smiled, "Leave the school over a small little game like this? Please, I can handle this, just give me a chance to find the person and they will be dead in a few minutes," she said. Sora stopped on Kirai's shoulder as she stood on her own again, "I don't care about what just happened to me, we need to end this childish game now," she looked around and walked over to the blood trail.

Kirai looked at Ami. Even though he desperately wanted out of this prison that they called a school, he wasn't about to leave. Not yet. Kirai turned away from the eleven-year-old and examined the trail of blood again, "So now the question is, what's this? You think it's from the nurse, or her attacker?"

Ami deducted carefully, "The nurse. IF it was her attacker we would have seen her body. Unless he was going to get rid of the evidence. But, if he was the floor and desks wouldn't be so bloody," Ami walked around bearing a resemblance to Sherlock Holmes, "So…. The culprit was here recently. Since, the blood is still warm. And he is nearby as well." Ame said quietly, "So... By your reasoning. The culprit could be in this room."

"Precisely," she said. Her words scared everyone. The culprit could be in this very room. He could be planning to kill everyone else in this moment. A chill took over the room. Ami's eyes looked accusing, "Utotsuki Ga Dare da?"

"Kono boku no namae wo...just kidding," Kirai walked around the path of red, looking to see if there was any sign of...anything, really. There wasn't much information. He looked at Sora, "Maybe it was whoever your brother is killing right now?"

"If it is, then I want to find them and show them why it's bad to mess with me or my brother...wait, but why would they have gone after me? Artemis...we need him back...I'm betting anything I can't do this without him," she said with a growl. She hated to admit when she needed his help, but at this point, she no choice, "but hes too far now..."

Ami paused, "It shouldn't be long now," Ame sighed. The two waited to hear the shrieks of the next victim. They knew who it was. Although, it wasn't the person suspected. Ami grabbed her bat. Her voice was in a low pitch, "We're serious ya' know. It is better for you to get out of this area. The less you know the better," Ame hated how Ami spoke in riddle. It was seriously annoying him. The riddles scared him as well. However, he knew one thing. Ami and he were to be the third victims. They knew way too much.

"I'm not leaving...I'm gonna protect this school no matter what...and let me tell you. When I mean it I'm serious,"s aid Sora, she turned to the side and looked at a spot in the wall and walked over to it. She put her hand on it and a little hole opened, she reached in and pulled out a sword, "This was my brother's...I'm gonna need it now," she said. Sora unwrapped the unsheathed silver bladed sword.

Kirai looked at all the people standing around him; Ami clutching her bat, Ame looking around nervously, and Sora admiring her brother's sharp weapon. He suddenly felt very out of place, "So now what...we wait?"

"Well...you can wait if you want to Kirai. As for me, I'm going around the school to find who ever did this," Sora said as she looked up at Kirai from the sword. She looked at him with a serious look, "As for you...on second thought…you might wanna come with me to the weapon area of the school," she told him as she rethought about him doing nothing.

Kirai nodded, "That seems like a good idea...given our lovely situation," he said. Plus, he really didn't want to be alone with Ami and Ame. She might kill him, or read his thoughts. Kirai wasn't really sure which was worse, but even he didn't want to find out first hand which was worse.

Ami muttered something. Ame decided one thing, "Ami and I are going to the edge of the school, Good night and good luck," this was a very dangerous first day. Usually even in the worst circumstances it didn't get like this. What was triggered when Kirai had come? Ami was unusually hostile. She usually was able to cool down by the second half of the day. To begin with she usually didn't get a grudge with someone on their first day. Who was Kirai? And what made him hated so much by her already and what was it about him that made him seem…odd?

Sora nodded, "Then let's go NOW, if we wait any longer the weapons maybe locked up again, it locks when the sun sets and you need a weapon fast Kirai," said Sora. She grabbed Kirai by the hand with her free hand as she held the sword in her other hand, she led him down the halls and down a few set of stairs and out down to the training area path.

Kirai followed Sora quickly down the halls, although he had no choice since she already had him in her grip. Then a thought came to his mind; he didn't know what kind of weapon he was supposed to get. Kirai suddenly felt very stupid. But Sora would probably know what to do. As the two approached the weapon room Kirai could just make out a figure standing in front of the large wooden doors. From the way they were standing, it was guarding the room.

Sora rolled her eyes as she came to the weaponry room, "Get out of the way...this one needs a weapon now, "Sora growled at the figure. Sora kept walking until she reached the door and walked right in, "...Now let's see...what weapon would best suit you?," Sora said out loud. The walls were covered in different weapons; many of them were ones that no one had ever seen before either.

Sora let go of his wrist and looked around for a weapon that would suit him very well. She had to take in the fact that he was close combat and wasn't all that skilled either when it came to sparring or he might not be good under this pressure and that fact that he had at least some skill in fighting.

Ami and Ame stalked back to the edge of the schooland saw a shadow retreating from the corner of a tree. Ami peered back and Ame pulled Ame to a stop. Ami had a hint of fright in her voice, "Ame... Someone is following us," she said worriedly. Ame knew that already. He turned around cautiously. Who was following them?

Sora went to the back and looked at the weapons..."which one would be best for this kid?," she asked herself out loud and gave a sigh when she tried to go over all the weapon choices that would be good for him. Ami and Ame dashed to the weaponry. They had to warn Kirai and Sora. One more step til they got there. They threw open the door. That person was only a bit behind them.

Sora sighed and she picked up a set of daggers finally, "Here..try these," she said as she tossed him the daggers, she hopped those would be better for him and for whatever skills he had to show. Kirai caught the pair of knives and examined them carefully. They felt like a good choice of weapon for him. He turned around and stabbed a wooden fighting dummy, to test the daggers. Kirai turned back to Sora and smiled, "I'm good," suddenly the door burst open and Kirai could see Ami and Ame; but also someone behind them.

Ami and Ame ran into Sora and Kirai panting and out of breath. Ami muttered, "Someone behind us. Run," Ame and her picked themselves up quickly and hurried out to the next room. They could sense the ominous presence. This person was out for revenge from the academy. Ame and Ami couldn't get any information about him. For this stranger wore a white mask over his entire face.

Kirai stepped back and watch the two run out. If those two were scared, it was probably best to follow their actions. Kirai looked at the door again, the creeper who had been following them now staring straight at him. His grip on the two daggers tightened.

The white mask penetrated Ame's thoughts. He had seen that guy before. But, where? He couldn't remember and he felt himself slowing down. Kirai and Sora could stall him for a while at least. The creeper wasn't going to kill them. He had no intention of doing that. He was after him and his sister after all. Sora looked at the person who was looking at Kirai, she then glanced at Kirai, she gripped her sword tightly with both hands and glared at the intruder, "why are you here?," she asked him. She was ready to fight if she had to; she clenched her teeth from saying anymore until she got an answer.

Kirai glared at the stranger. He looked like someone from a horror film. But for some reason, from the way he was standing, he seemed familiar to Kirai. How could he possibly know this person? They were an intruder, probably an assassin or something. But Kirai still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this person. He kept his grip on the knives. Sora began to grow impatient, she didn't know why she had lost her calm and cool state, but she rushed forward and attacked the stranger. Kirai was startled by Sora's sudden attack, but he didn't blame her. The stranger was annoying him as well. He watched as the intruder fought back, not losing but obviously surprised at Sora's ninja skills. Sora bit back her tongue as the intruder fought back, she wanted to kill him right on the spot, but he wouldn't let her kill him, "...Die!," she growled.

Ami and Ame dashed down the hall. It seemed endless. For once nothing they knew could help them. The end was coming soon. But, not just for them. For almost everyone in this academy. Ami grew tired of running. She clutched her bat and spoke, "I'm tired or running. Why don't we face them? They can't hold off for much longer," Ame agreed. But, that would mean they could possibly lose their lives. It wasn't really worth it. But, those two were fighting that guy. Although, it wasn't for them they had to go and fight. Ami and Ame dashed back into the room the intruder, Sora, and Kirai were in. It was time to fight. Not to run, running was now over and it was time to face the final battle.


	7. Battle 7

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle seven:**

**Clues**

Sora found herself on her knees bleeding from her side, she was injured and she had some blood from the corner of her mouth that she wiped away. "I won't back down...,"she got back to her feet and attacked again.

Ami and Ame threw open the doors and they saw had slightly surprised them but they had somehow expected to the scene in front of them, Sora was bleeding yet, still fighting. Ame went to the back of the attacker and hit him in the head. There was no end to this insanity was there. Ame sighed and waited to fight the intruder's weak point. Everyone had one. Kirai was doing nothing. Just as Ame expected him to, but Ame said nothing to Kirai and only continued to look around and exam the area and the intruder.

Suddenly feeling stupid for just standing there, Kirai came close to the attacker and noticed that he was protecting his left side. Acting quickly, he took the dagger in his left hand and jabbed it into the intruder. He instantly stopped attacking and clutched his side. Kirai pulled out the knife. The attacker fell to the ground. Sora looked over at Kirai, "finally decided to help?," she asked slightly irritated, she walked over to him and looked at the attacker.

Kirai nodded with a sarcastic smile. "I wanted to see if he could beat you," he said, though he probably shouldn't have. He stared down at the mysterious person, still feeling as though he knew him. But who could it be?

Ame assessed the situation. The intruder was going to try to get out by the left door behind him. He nodded toward Ami. Ami proceeded to hit the intruder in the back of the head with her baseball bat. That should have been an immediate knock out, unless, this person was unlike most humans. But, then again most people here were unlike most humans.

Sora looked at Kirai with a glare and hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of her sword, "Say that again I dare you," she growled at him. Kirai nodded slowly and looked at the ground. "Saw that coming," He nudged the stranger on the ground with his foot. He was unconscious.

"So what do we do with him?" It seemed like Kirai was always asking questions. Probably because he was, from the moment he had arrived at the school all he had been able to do was ask questions and get a confusing answer.

Ame poked the intruder. "First things first we should take off his or her's mask. That would make him or her easier to identify and possible for us to report them," Ami nodded and began to take off the mask. "This is a professional mask you know," she said, "It's the kind mobsters use to rob people and do other gang-like activities in other parts of the world."

"Well whatever it was that brought them here I won't let them get away with murder on our campus," Sora growled as she poked the intruder with her foot.

Ame sighed, "So much bickering," And, with a flourish the mask came off. To reveal...another mask. Ami was irritated and continued to pull off the several masks that were after that one. "WHY.. IS.. THIS... PERSON.. WEARING... SO. MANY MASKS?," she yelled in frustration.

Kirai stared, both irritated and amused. How did he even wear that many masks at once? It didn't seem very easy. And once he did get them all on, how would you fight with those? This person had to be pretty special. Sora watched as mask after mask was removed before she sighed,"...And you're going to try and cut them off in one swift movement because why again?," she asked. Sora crossed her arms over her chest as she tried to ignore her wounds and looked from the intruder to Kirai.

"...Maybe you could help me," she told Kirai as she whispered a plan on how to investigate the school for more intruders.

Kirai nodded. "Okay," this day was exciting, yet, terrifying. This was by far the scariest situation he had ever been in, and he liked the thrill of it. So of course he would look for more intruders, it would be even more frightening. Sora then began to head towards the door and motioned for Kirai to follow her out the door.

"...Who or how did they even get into this school?," she asked herself.

Kirai followed her without hesitation. He didn't feel like being around that familiar stranger anymore. "I don't know...," he said, answering her rhetorical question, "but if since they did get in, they probably aren't going to be an amateur at this kind of stuff."

"Well of course they aren't...but it pisses me off knowing I got hurt...badly too," said Sora as she removed her hand from her side and saw the blood on her hand and her side.

Ami finally yelled in triumph but quickly stopped. "Erm... I don't think this person is a person," she gestured toward the 'person' she unmasked. "It's a robot," Ame sighed, this was confusing, "We have robots trained to battle people, a guy who knocks out people, a missing nurse... What next? A kidnapper," Ami looked shocked and saw someone nearby. "Umm... Ame I think you should think before you start speaking. Or, your wish will come true."

"Oh, awesome," Kirai said sarcastically, "If they can hurt YOU like that, I'm gonna die for sure." His words were true; Sora looked like she was in pain. Kirai didn't know that was possible. Whoever this was, they weren't fun. Sora knew she shouldn't be moving around with a wound like that and with that much blood already lost, but she turned around and faced Kirai, "You won't die, I'll make sure of that," she told him. Sora felt a wave of pain shoot through her body but she tried to hide the pain the best she could, "I would never let you die Kirai, I would die before I let you die, understand?"

Kirai looked at her and nodded. That was fairly random. Kirai never would've imagined Sora saying that, but it fit her personality well. He examined her side, stained with blood. She didn't look like she was feeling too awesome, "You wanna go to the- Oh. Wait. The nurse is missing," Kirai mentally cursed out whoever did that. The attacker probably planned that.

Sora looked at him, "Well even if the nurse is missing, that won't stop me, don't leave my side or sight for even a moment understand? I'll be fine so long as you're safe," she walked over to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

'I'm not sure how much longer I can hold up...,'she thought.

"I won't," he said. Poor Sora. That wound looked like it hurt like hell. But she kept her head high, this girl was strong. Kirai wished the nurse was still here or that he knew how to help her. But unfortunately, they were as good as helpless.

Sora didn't move for a few moments before she took her sword up again and stabbed the ground with the blade before she stood up straight again.

'This wound will hold me back...wonder how much longer I can go?,' she thought to herself, Sora began to walk forward when she fell back slightly,"...No...I can't be that weak now," she growled. Kirai saw her falter and frowned. She really shouldn't be moving, much less fighting. But he didn't bother to argue with her, he knew Sora would win. So he simply walked with her and was prepared to catch her if she fell. Sora shook it off, she just kept walking, and she glanced at Kirai from the corner of her eye and hoped she wouldn't have to get him involved in any real bad fights. She wanted him to be safe, 'He won't be allowed to fight...I'll make sure of it,' she thought.

But Sora soon stopped as she knelled on the ground breathing heavily; it was getting harder for her to move. Kirai knelt down next to her, "We can always just go to the nurse's office and get some bandages or something. The nurse doesn't actually have to be there," he suggested. Kirai was tired of seeing her in such pain. Sora looked at him through pain filled eyes, "...That would take time...and it would more than likely weaken us if were busy tending to wounds," she replied as she breathed heavily.

'Damn these wounds..,' she thought angrily.

"Sora, look at yourself," Kirai said calmly, though he was getting annoyed with her persistence. "You're on the ground in pain. You think you're going to be able to fight whatever's out there when you can barely walk without me helping you?"

Sora looked at him and looked back at the ground with a slight blush; she had never been scolded like this before in her life, except once by Artemis's older brother a long time ago. But this time felt different,"...I'm going to be fine," she said wearily. "Well I don't believe you," Kirai announced, and helped her stand up again. He stared straight into her eyes and informed her, "If you fall again I am going to carry you to the nurse's office," and he meant it. Kirai was not going to let Sora be hurt just because she was protecting him and her own pride.

Sora looked away from him and tried to walk again,"...let me ask you...beside yourself being stubborn...why do you care so much about me?," she asked as a blush crossed her face. Kirai stopped walking for a second, surprised by the question, and then continued. "Because, um...no reason...," he said, looking nervously at the ground. He severely hoped that he wasn't blushing.

Sora looked at him, he was blushing and it was obvious, but she didn't say a word but continued their conversation, "...Have you ever felt that you couldn't live without a certain person when you've only just met?," she asked. She liked seeing him blush, she thought it was adorable and funny, but her own blush was getting a little brighter. Kirai glanced at Sora, to find that she was already looking at him. He turned his gaze back to the floor quickly. "Y-yeah, actually...why?," he answered, looking at her again. That was the second time he noticed how pretty she was today.

Sora tried to hide her giggle the best she could but failed to no avail,"... because I think I know how someone may feel when they get that feeling," she told him. Sora looked at the ground as she tried to hide her blush, but she soon couldn't stand again and fell to her knees again. "Oh really now?," Kirai said, and looked at Sora just in time to see her fall. He stopped abruptly and sat down next to her. "So shall I carry you or are you going try and walk to the nurses office?," he asked, and brushed away the strands of hair covering her eyes. She was still blushing. Kirai smiled.

Sora looked up at him,"...I don't think I can walk anymore to be honest…," she said with her blush still across her face as she tried not to look up at him, "and yes really."

Kirai sighed. "Well, Sora, I think you've just admitted that you like me," he said, unable to stop himself from smiling again. "Aside from that, how shall we do this? Like a piggy-back ride kind of thing or shall I carry you bridal style?," he said, smirking, but with his blush returning a bit. Sora's head shot up as she heard what he said, her blush grew brighter,"?...and that's up to you how I get there," she replied, she saw him smirk and tried not get irritated by it. "What's with that smirk?," she asked.

Kirai shook his head and smiled. "Nothing~ and lets go with the second option, it's easier and less strange," he said. Kirai stood up and held his hand out to help Sora up. Sora nodded, she took his hand and tried to stand up with his help, "Why?...Why do you care about me that much?," she asked as she looked at him with her blush getting lighter.

Kirai looked into her eyes and didn't let go of her hand yet. He tried to mentally curse his blush away but to no avail. "...Let's just say I know what that feeling feels like too..."

Sora just nodded, she didn't understand why he cared so much for her, but all she knew was at this moment, was she would rather have him at her side all the time. "...So...um...are you really going to make me go to the nurse's office so we can treat my wounds?," she asked with slight sarcasm.

She wanted to try and sound normal but found it hard.

Kirai nodded once, "Yes I am. You are too hurt," he said. Kirai turned around to find that he didn't know where he was, "Um...which way is the nurse, exactly?," He felt stupid again. It seemed like that was happening a lot today, and he had no control over it either.

"It's over by the willow tree next to the library," she told him, she, "And don't feel stupid, I felt the same when I first came here," she replied.

"Oh okay. At least I know where that is," Kirai said, and started walking. He was still holding her hand. And he wasn't sure why but he didn't exactly care, Kirai looked at Sora. "How'd you know I felt stupid?," he hadn't said that out loud. Could she read minds too? Cause if she could...he probably shouldn't be thinking right now.

Sora just let him lead her to the nurse's office, no matter how much she argued she wouldn't convince him otherwise.

"Well that's a good thing cause if I had to tell you where everything was, you would be more than lost," she laughed.

Ame sighed. Class started and he took out his books, he peered down at one of them and saw a message. Written in blood.

"Not unless I'm with you all the time," he said, not mentioning that he would love for that to happen. Kirai noticed the familiar trail of blood they had seen earlier leading away from the nurse's office. They were just a few steps away. Sora saw the trail, "I got a bad feeling about this Kirai," said Sora as her whole body began to tremble and she griped his hand tighter.

Ame asked the teacher, "I have to go pickup something I left at my last class. Ami has to go too," Ami looked at him questionably.

"What is it?," she whispered to him.

"Something bad is going to happen. In just a few minutes. All we have to do is follow the blood trail."

Kirai squeezed her hand just as tight. He'd never seen her scared like this. There was in fact a strange feeling in the air. Kirai didn't really want to go into the nurse's office either. But Sora needed help, he looked at the scared girl next to him. "You wanna wait here? I can bring the first aid kid out here," he suggested. He didn't want Sora alone out here, but he didn't want her in that office either.

Ame darted up and saw Sora and Kirai outside of the office. The door looked white despite the blood trail, "So what has gone on since we went to class?," Ami questioned. "We shouldn't wait for long," she opened the door of the nurse's office. Sora looked at them all, "No Kirai...I'll go in with you, like I said earlier, you are to stay at my side so you won't and never die," Sora looked directly at Kirai when she said that. She knew she was slightly scared and didn't care what happened to her at this point, she wanted to keep him safe and everyone else.

Kirai nodded. The way she said that made it seem like she couldn't live without him. Like that feeling they were talking about earlier. Pushing away his thoughts, Kirai opened the door a bit more and looked inside the nurse's office. It looked normal. But it was still creepy in there. He took a step inside. Still nothing.

Ame looked around and opened a cabinet, "C2," he muttered. "What are you looking for?" asked Ami, "I found a note in my notebook that said C2," Ami found the 3rd section of the cabinet with everyone whose last names started with C. The second file. Ami opened it. Sora followed them all inside and leaned against the wall, her hands trembled knowing something was wrong and she couldn't stop the shaking unless she gripped the sword on the blade. Which is exactly what she did, she turned the sword around and grabbed the blade without hesitation.

Kirai looked around for the first aid kit, which was sitting on the counter a few steps away from him. He walked over and picked it up, to find it empty, "Well that's bloody brilliant," he said sarcastically. Kirai looked around for another source of bandages. Surely there had to be some somewhere.

"Why not check the walls," said Sora, she knew about a set of bandages that were hidden just in case this kind of moment happened. Kirai looked at her questioningly. "Check the walls for bandages?," he turned his gaze to the wall, trying to find where anything could be hidden. There was a brick next to the window that was just barely sticking out more than the others. He walked over and pulled on it, and it came out cleanly. Inside the small opening there was another first aid kit, this one not emptied, and a note, written in Japanese.

Sora smiled as he found it, "Told you, my brothers hid that a long time ago and told me where it was," said Sora. She walked over to him and let go of the blade and looked at her now bloodied hands and shrugged as she wiped some of the blood on her school uniform she had on.

Kirai handed her the kit and examined the note. It read;

" クローゼットの部屋一十七。

敷物の下に

オフィスでのロックを解除キャビネット "

"Huh. Sora, did your brother write this?," he asked, and handed her the scrap of paper. The handwriting looked rushed and the paper was crumbled a few times.

Sora took the letter and read it,"...That idiot...I told him to stop rushing his letters...come on, let's go...now," she told him with a slight growl. She grabbed his wrist with her most bloodied hand and led him to the room. She didn't care if he wanted to treat her wounds first; she had to do what he said.

Kirai followed her-not like he had a choice to begin with anyways-and opened the door of the room. It was very dark. And it reeked of dried blood. Kirai felt the wall for a light switch and flicked it on. The room appeared to be an abandoned classroom. The closet that the note spoke of was at the back.


	8. Battle 8

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle eight:**

**Traces**

Sora let go of his wrist and walked towards the closet,"...I haven't seen this room in such a long time...brother took me here once and told me to never come back until it was time for me to come back," said Sora. She looked at the sword and then stared at the door.

Kirai walked over to the closet and stood next to Sora. He was scared of what was in the closet. But he gathered up enough courage to turn the knob. It was dark but the light from the classroom filled the small room. There was a black sword leaning against the wall, but Kirai noticed there was no rug. He figured that it would be in the closet, judging by the note's words. But there wasn't a single rug in the entire classroom.

Sora looked at the black sword,"...Well why was it so important for me to find this?..," she asked as she looked at it and then at her silver bladed sword.

"Maybe there's something special about it," Kirai looked at the weapon. There was a strange pattern on the handle...where did he remember seeing that? Lots of spirals. Kirai picked it up and looked closer. "I've seen this design before...," then it hit him. This morning, in the office. The rug in the office had this pattern. Kirai quickly grabbed Sora's hand and pulled her down the hallway, walking fast.

"Where are we going?,"she asked as she was dragged down the hall in his grip.

"To the office. This spiral stuff, it's on the rug there. And the note talks about a rug, right?," Kirai stopped and looked in both directions. The school was oddly quiet and empty. Where did everyone go? Sora thought about what he said,"...Whats so special about that rug?..," she said out loud but she didn't g et what was so special about it.

"I don't know," Kirai went over the words in his head. The next line talked about unlocking something, "Maybe there's a key under it?," he suggested. They were getting close to the office. Kirai wondered if anyone was in there. Sora said nothing more as she thought about what he said.

Kirai stopped in front of the office door and finally dropped Sora's hand. He peered inside; it looked empty. Not even the all-too-cheerful secretary from this morning was there. Kirai attempted to open the door to find it locked. "Damn it...its locked," he said as he turned to face her.

Screams came sounding like Ami and Ame. If Kirai and Sora had gone to that room they would have noticed that the carpet was stained red. And someone was disposing of both the carpet and the bodies. Kirai looked in the direction of the shrieks and looked at Sora. "What was that?," he asked as his head snapped up and looked around the area they were in and hoped no one would sneak up behind them anytime soon.

"I don't know," she said as she drew her sword up and a looked around her as well to double check the area.

"We need to hurry," Kirai backed up and kicked the door handle as hard as he could. It fell off and rolled to the floor. He quickly unlocked the door and burst into the office, and immediately lifted the patterned rug up. There was indeed a small silver key. Sora stared at the silver key but said not very much about the key,"...Well...then what is it for?," she asked.

Kirai shrugged and picked it up, "Maybe it's for the cabinet in the office. But which cabinet? Your brother should really be more specific in his notes...," he looked around for a cabinet that looked special. They all looked the same.

Sora looked around the room, "...well he never was very specific...not about a lot of things, unless he means the one in the desk," she answered and began to walk over to the desk. But she stopped walking when she was next to Kirai again and used him for a support again.

"We have to find out what's in that cabinet," she said, but before she could say any more, she fainted, her wounds from earlier were bleeding and she hadn't recovered enough to even move around again. Kirai's eyes widened and he caught Sora as best as he could, "Sora?," he tried to make her stand up properly but decided that wasn't working. Kirai laid her down on the small couch in the office, used for people waiting for...something. Kirai didn't exactly care, "Sora are you okay?," his voice cracked with his fear. Panicking slightly, he pulled the bandages out of his pocket and tried to stop her bleeding. "Please don't be dead..."

Sora was barely able to open her eyes when she heard him yell, she looked at him with glazed eyes, "...I...can't die...not now anyways...not on the person who means the world to me...,"she said before her eyes closed again.

Her breathing was close to being shallow, but it was still at a healthy rate.

Kirai's heart stopped and started up again, now a lot faster. So she was alive and he meant the world to her. Two large amounts of great news were hard to take at once without exploding, but Kirai managed for her sake. He tried to calm himself down as he fixed up her wounds. They weren't bleeding as much anymore but they still looked like they hurt. A lot. Kirai made a mental promise to kill whoever it was that did this to her, whether that stranger was familiar or not.

Sora flinched in pain a Kirai tended to her wounds, she didn't know the wounds caused her this much pain, or that she would ever be in this state. But she tried to suck it up except for a small whimper of pain that escaped her lips from the wound on her side began to hurt worse.

'I won't die...not on him he's the most important person to me...and I can't leave him..,' she thought to herself as she tried to stay alive. But she had a little trouble as she fought to keep her breathing up; he breathing was going from normal to shallow with every second.

Kirai stopped and looked at Sora when she had whimpered. He tried to be more careful but found that if he did, he wouldn't be doing anything, "Please don't die...please don't die, please don't die...," he whispered to himself more than her. She wasn't breathing as fast as she was before. Her breathing was going down? It was going DOWN? "Pleeeeeeaaasssseee dont dieee...," Kirai found himself on the verge of breaking out into tears.

Sora could hear his voice and knew she had to fight to live, but how when she couldn't move...no, she had to fight and was going to fight back no matter what.

Sora forced her eyes open and looked at Kirai through glazed eyes and began to try and get up even with the condition she was in,"...I won't die...I have to live for you...Kirai is the one I live for..," she said trying to stand up. Kirai was surprised at her sudden strength, he looked at Sora and told the tears to get the hell away, and that he was supposed to be the brave one in this situation. He can't just cry. He wouldn't allow himself.

However, with her words, all he wanted to do was hug her, but Kirai knew he couldn't do that. "No, you sit. You can live for me while sitting down," She did not need to be standing while in her condition. Sora looked at Kirai for a moment, she wasn't sure if she should or should not do as she was told, but all she knew was that at the current moment she wanted nothing more than to be at his side.

Without a warning Sora rushed to him and hugged him tightly, "Fine...I'll do as you want, but I have to fight the battles for both of us in return," she said to him. Kirai hugged her back as tight as he could without making her even more hurt.

"You are not going to risk your life by fighting for me," He pulled back so he could look into her eyes, "We'll fight for each other, okay?," he gave her a small smile.

Sora looked right back into his eyes, she gave a slight sigh before nodding,"...fine...it's a deal," she replied with a smirk. She couldn't understand why exactly she felt this way entirely at this moment, but she was glad to have him with her right now.

Sora then lost the strength in her legs and collapsed into his arms again, she may seem strong, but she was always weak when it came to stamina after serious injuries.

Kirai very nearly fell over but managed to regain his balance before they both tumbled to the floor. He sighed with worry as he placed her on the couch again.

He felt helpless. Kirai had already done everything he knew would help with her wounds and yet she was still fainting. All he hoped was that whatever lurked in the school was occupied at the moment and wouldn't burst into the office. And that Sora would wake up and be perfectly fine again. But he knew the second wish was unlikely.

Sora just slept where she had been placed and tried to recover the best she could, but she knew that would be hard if he was to fight alone and she wasn't there to help. She even hoped that no one would come and attack while they were in the room.

Kirai grew more and more worried as she just lay there, silent and sleeping. Despite the pain he knew she was enduring, she looked quite peaceful.

Kirai decided to make himself of use and went over to retrieve the key he had dropped, examining it closely. It looked so normal. He glanced around and walked over to the desk, looking for the cabinet Sora had talked about before fainting.

Sora just heard the sounds around her as she slept; she couldn't help but want to wonder would it have been any different if her brother never left? Would it have been any better if she knew who these people were?

All she wanted at that moment was to kill whoever did this to herself and to anyone who might hurt Kirai.

Kirai opened a drawer and found said cabinet. With shaky hands, he carefully inserted the key and turned it. The mysterious container clicked and Kirai slowly opened it. Inside was a clipboard with lots of names on it. Some were crossed out. He scrolled through the names and almost screamed when he saw, "Ami and Ame Futari," written down in red ink.

Sora opened her eyes again when she knew he opened the drawer and looked at him from where she was,"...what is it?," she asked in a pain filled voice.

Passing the office, Lin saw someone in there. What are they doing in the here? Lin walked quietly toward the unknown people." Urr... What are you guys doing here?," She asked as getting closer to them.

When Sora heard someone enter she sat up slowly the best she could and looked over at Lin, "None of your business kid...get out of here before you get caught in this," said Sora through clenched teeth. Lin had turned red. No one actually had called her a kid before. She was always good at everything," Well, I wonder what will happen if I call my teacher and tell them what you are doing right now." She looked at them and gave them an evil smirk but it looked more like a sly smile rather than sly. "And I am not a kid," She turned and opened her phone dialing the principle's number. At least they are finding some secret; the school was becoming at least some fun to Lin.

Sora glared at Lin, she glanced over at Kirai who had been distracted by the clipboard for the past few minutes. So before he could even react, Sora had forced herself to her feet and jumped over the sofa and tackled Lin the best she could.

Sora was able to knock the cell phone from her hand and kicked it away before flinching in pain again, "I'm not sure you wanna do that...and besides, you wanna mess with me? Maybe not in a million years until you get to my level," said Sora.

"Now who are you? You could be trying to kill him for all I know," growled Sora.

Lin blushed; she just got beaten up, in a weird way. She calmed herself down, looking at the two strange people; they must be trained very well. Better be careful with them, " I'm a new student, Lin. Just wondering what you were doing. And I don't like killing," Lin laughed, so they think I am going to mess around with anyone and maybe making enemies in the school just on the first day? Not such a good idea.

Sora looked at Lin for another moment before she got off of Lin and walked back to the sofa and sat down,"...So then, why is a new student walking around without a guide? That's unheard of," said Sora.

"The name is Sora by the way, and so far as you can tell, don't piss me off," she said before laying back down and sighing as she placed her arm over her face. Lin looked; the girl who had her pinned was smart indeed," Oh?," Lin said in a everyone-ask-this-question face. "I used three minutes to get away from those annoying guides. Just used a little trick to do it though," Lin laughed," So Sora, what are you guys looking for?"

Sora didn't answer Lin, instead she just looked at Lin, "none of your concern," she said coldly.

Kirai turned around, finally noticing this girl's presence. He looked with surprise at Sora, "Who's that?," he hadn't heard them talking. Kirai had been looking over the list over and over to make sure Sora's name wasn't on the list. He looked at the girl with interest, "Do we know her? Or, erm, do you know her?," obviously he didn't know the girl. It was still his first day, though hard to believe.

Sora removed her arm from her face and looked over at him, "This apparently Lin, she can be trusted or not, I have yet to decide, and no, I don't know her," Sora answered.

"Now...whats with the list?," asked Sora.

He looked at Lin for a brief second, "Hi Lin. I'm Kirai," he said, then looked back at Sora, "I think its a to-kill list. Almost all of them are crossed out. And...Ame and Ami are on here," he handed her the clipboard reluctantly, "We're not on there, though."

Sora took the clipboard and went over it, "Hmmm...It seems that way…but we still need to find out who is behind this, the school isn't safe unless we stop this," said Sora.

She sat up again and began to get to her feet and walked over to Kirai, "Well, we better get to work and fast," she said. Kirai looked at her seriously, "Are you sure. I don't think you've fully healed. Actually I know you haven't," he was not going to let her hurt herself further so she could save the school, whether all the lives in this vicinity depended on her or not. Because if she died, Kirai wasn't sure what he would do.


	9. Battle 9

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle nine:**

**Murders revealed **

Sora couldn't believe that he could tell she obviously hadn't healed completely, she smiled slightly and looked at him in the eyes and tried an old trick on him she had tried many times on her older brother. She played innocent.

"Please? I promise I won't get hurt, I can get better so long as your by my side, where would I be without you?," she asked him, she looked at him with innocent eyes. Her hand was at her mouth with a finger at her lips and she twisted her body slightly and she tapped her right foot behind her and looked as innocent as she could. "Please?"

Kirai looked at her blankly, trying really hard not to smile, and said, "Fine. And not because you're all cute right now, but because I'm really scared and I want to kill whoever is killing things," he smiled his usual sarcastic smile. And tried not to explode from how cute she looked. The moment she got him to agree she turned around and picked up her sword, "Good, now let's go," she said seriously, 'That trick hasn't failed yet,' she though with a smile. And she led the way out of the office, "So,you thought I was cute when I did that?," she asked.

Kirai followed her still smiling, with a small blush across his face. "No I did not. I thought you were extremely cute," he admitted, while checking to make sure he had grabbed the pair of daggers when they left the weaponry. He had, thankfully. He would've been screwed.

Sora blushed when she heard him say that, she tried her best not to turn around and look at him or else he would see her blushing a deep red, but she turned slightly to glace at him.

"R-really?," she asked.

Kirai kept looking forward and tried to figure out what made him say that. He would've never said anything like that to a girl, ever. So what made him say it to Sora? He felt himself blush more, "Yes, really."

Sora tried to cover her embarrassment by making a fake cough, "So...uhh...where should we go first?," she asked trying to act normal, but she ended up running into a door. She was distracted by Kirai's comment and she made a new student mistake by running into a door, "oww..," she whined.

Kirai smiled worriedly at her distractedness and looked at Sora, "Theres a door there," how did she not see that? He stifled a laugh.

Sora bit her lip and growled, "I can see theres a door...I just…uhh...did that on purpose," she lied as she went around the door and kept walking, but as she went around she tripped herself on her own foot and fell.

What the heck was wrong with her right now? Why was she making so many mistakes and why in front of Kirai of all people?

'What the heck am I doing?,' she shouted in her thoughts.

Kirai sat down next to Sora and chuckled a bit, "It seems you are distracted. Why would that be?," he questioned her. He knew why. He just wanted to hear her say it. But Kirai wondered if she would actually admit just what he wanted to hear.

Sora blushed, she looked at the ground for a couple moments and finally looked up at him, "S-stop laughing...I-I'm only distracted because of your c-comment," she admitted. She was glad she told him, but she didn't know why she did that, "Y-yet then again...y-your laugh is very adorable and your eyes are very easy to get lost in," she told him.

She looked him in the eyes and honestly began to get lost in his gaze, but she didn't care at that moment. Kirai blushed furiously and stared right back at her. He knew she was distracted by him but he didn't expect that last little comment. Not fully aware of what he was actually doing, and acting out of impulse, Kirai leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

Sora's eye widened when he pressed his lips to hers, she didn't dare move from her position and her blush was a deep red. Kirai pulled away and his eyes widened. He really couldn't believe he had just done that. He blushed more, if that was possible, "Shiiittt...s-sorry...," he stammered, and looked at the ground. Kirai severely hoped that she wouldn't get mad.

Sora couldn't move, she put her fingers to her lips and held her breath for a couple moments, "I-its f-fine...,"she was too stunned to move after that kiss. 'You are stupid,' Kirai thought to himself. People had always joked about his stupidity but now he knew that it was true. Why did he do that? Why oh why did he go and kiss her.

Sora looked at him, she found her breath and tried to get up, but she fell back down from the shock, 'T-that was my first,' she thought to herself.

Then she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, she had no control over her mind at this point, it was on auto pilot.

Kirai's mind fell blank of his thoughts. He didn't feel very stupid any more. He slowly closed his eyes and wondered how he got into this situation. A couple hours earlier, Sora had hated him. Sora let her eyes close as she kissed him, her mind went blank and the world around her seemed to go away.

She wanted to know how she had gone from hating him, into falling in love with him in hours.

Kirai finally got up enough courage to flick his tongue across her bottom lip, when he heard a loud clang that came from down the hall. He jerked back in surprise and looked around, "What the hell..?"

Sora shook her head from her daze and looked around, "What was that?," she asked as she tried not to blush slightly from his action a moment ago. Kirai stood up. "I don't know...," he looked down the hallway, and then back at Sora and somehow managed to get distracted. He quickly snapped himself back to reality, "U-um, where exactly were we going before...before you fell?"

Sora stood up and brushed her skirt, "I think we were headed to finding the area where they would be next," she said to him, she avoided his gaze so she wouldn't get lost in his eyes again. "Oh yeah," Kirai reached down and picked up the clipboard, which he had set down earlier for obvious reasons, and scanned over the list once more. It didn't say anything about the location. Kirai looked at Sora.

"And where did we think they would be next?," he'd kinda just followed her, expecting that she knew where to go. She had probably said something about their destination but he had forgotten anyway. "'Well..umm...I don't have a clue really..," she said as she looked away slightly ashamed at the fact she didn't have an answer for him this time.

Kirai gave a small laugh and read the first name that wasn't crossed out. It was Ame and Ami. That made him scared, "Where do you think Ami and Ame would be right now?," He actually didn't want to know. If they had already been killed...

Sora thought about that for a moment, "I don't know...I never talked to them once since they came here, I always kept my distance since...well...I never got attached to any one...until now," she told him.

Kirai smiled at her last few words. He realized that neither of them had really talked to the annoying twins. So...how would they find them? They had last been in the nurse's office, right? So...where are they now? Kirai looked down the hallway, trying to figure out where they were, "Which way is the nurse's office?," He felt a bit silly having to ask Sora where to go all the time. But then he remembered that she told him not to feel stupid. So he tried not to.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop feeling stupid for your questions, and its by the library, didn't I tell you where it was over an hour ago?," she asked him.

She picked up her sword and began to lead the way.

"Well you did, but then some events occurred, and I think I've forgotten everything," Kirai explained, as he walked next to her. He looked at her seriously, "And I'm not even kidding."

Sora looked at him, she was drawing a blank at the events, but was quick to remember before she opened her mouth to ask him herself, "Yeah, thats true..damn..these killers are making me tired," she said and yawned slightly. Kirai stopped walking immediately. "You're not hurting anymore, are you?" He had forgotten about her wound, considering she could walk again.

Sora looked at him, "No, it does hurt, but I'm just ignoring the pain, its the only way we can get this trouble over with...hell we might even have to take the to the city. The students who go here aren't allowed to go into the city, but it may happen," she said with another yawn. She really didn't want him to worry about her wound; she wanted him to worry about his safety.

"They're not allowed to go into the city?" Kirai wondered why that was. Probably because of their violence? He wasn't sure. They turned a corner and Kirai could see the library at the end of the hall. The door to the nurse's office was open. The blood trail was still there. "No we aren't...a couple years ago there was a riot, and this school sent the students to handle it...well, it got out of control and the students made it worse. And fights broke out over the city within days and it lasted over 2 years...so we can't leave unless escorted," she told him.

"Hmm… That sucks. But it makes sense, I guess," Kirai stopped outside of the nurse's office and looked inside. It looked the same as it had before. He stepped inside. No twins.

"It does...but my brothers and I were never allowed to leave unless we had 5 escorts…and you can imagine why," she followed him and walked back inside the room. She walked to the desk, she looked serious, but she looked really tired as well from the long eventful day and she yawned again.

She had never felt do tired in such a long time since the last time she got into a fight in the city when she snuck away from her escorts. Kirai looked at Sora worriedly. She looked very tired. Why was that? He wasn't tired at all. Probably because of her wound, "Are you okay?," Kirai told himself to stop worrying about her but he ignored his request.

"Hm?,"she looked at him through tired eyes, "Huh..oh..uh..yeah, I'm fine..," she told him, she leaned against the wall and the moment she leaned against it. She slid to the ground as her eyes closed and she fell asleep peacefully. Kirai sighed but he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Sora was the most interesting girl he'd ever met, and he loved that about her. He walked over to the sleeping girl and looked down at her. 'I should probably wake her up,' he thought to himself. But he decided to take a second just to look at her. She was pretty. Very pretty, in fact.

Sora stayed asleep peacefully, she was breathing evenly then she was earlier, but she stayed asleep any ways even though her body wanted to move. Her brain said sleep.

Kirai looked around and tried to see if there was anything different about the room. It appeared to be exactly the same except for a file that was open on the desk. He looked at Sora again. How long should he let her sleep? Kirai knew that she needed rest, but honestly, he was scared and didn't like when she was sleeping. It made him feel vulnerable and unprotected.

Sora shifted slightly as she slept, she let the sword drop from her grip as it fell next to her and she gave a small sigh as she slept. Kirai smiled at Sora, she looked so cute and peaceful. Though he wanted to just stare at her, he decided to find out what was in that file. He walked over to the desk and warily picked up the folder. It looked like a normal file. But it felt weird in Kirai's hand.

Sora kept sleeping, and she shifted again and fell on her side which startled her awake, "Huh?,"she asked sleepily as she looked around. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and yawned, "..W-what happened?,"s he asked in a sleepy childish tone as she looked at him.

She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep

Kirai looked over at Sora and smiled again. "You fell asleep. For maybe ten minutes," he then turned his gaze back to the folder in his hand. Kirai realized that it sure was taking him a while to open it. Oh well. He was scared. Sora shook her head a bit before standing, "Whats that?," she asked walking over to him as she rubbed her eye.

Kirai shrugged. "It wasn't out on the desk when we were here earlier. I thought I'd open it," he looked at Sora. "But I'm kinda scared," normally he wouldn't have admitted that. But he was talking to Sora, and he thought he could trust her with the fact that he got scared a lot in this place.

Sora looked at the folder, she took the folder from his hand and opened it without hesitation, "okay, now read it," she said in an innocent tone as if she did nothing.

Kirai looked at Sora and shook his head with a smile, and looked at the file:

Name: Prism Chiyako

Gender: F

Height: 5'6

Weight: 100.9

Age: 16

Other: Schizophrenic

Below the general information was a bit written in pencil, the same rushed writing as the note that Kirai and Sora had found earlier. It read; 'Missing, killer.' Kirai was confused. "Prism Chiyako?," he said, "You ever heard of her?"

"Hmm...its sounds familiar..," she answered, she tried to remember who that was, but something was preventing her from remembering. Kirai looked at the page behind her information and discovered a photo of her. He was surprised, she looked like an average teenager at first; but then he examined closer and saw the insanity in her eyes.

Who was this girl?


	10. Battle 10

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle ten:**

**Revenge**

Sora glanced at the picture, and immediately, she grew angry, her hands clenched into fists, she started to grind her teeth, and her eyes became an icy cold stare.

"She-I can't forgive her," Sora growled, but Sora was mistaking this girl for another who had killed her parents years ago.

Kirai looked at Sora with worry in his eyes, "I'm guessing you know her?," Sora looked ready to rip the picture into tiny little pieces and then throw them into a fire. Kirai wondered what this girl had done. Apparently she was a killer, from the side note. Did she kill someone Sora knew?

Sora didn't seem to hear to him as she went back to pick up her sword and sliced the desk in half in anger, she wanted to kill this girl no matter what at this point.

"Thats how I came to be raised by him-he raised me because she took them away from me!," she shouted and then she took the sword almost cut Kirai with it but stopped when the blade was about one inch from his throat. Kirai's eyes widened and he held his breath. He carefully took a step backwards and let out the air in his chest. He looked at Sora sadly. Kirai could understand why she wanted to kill this Prism girl. He glanced over at the desk she'd sliced and realized just how powerful she was. Kirai looked back at Sora, "I'm sorry...," he didn't really know what else he could say.

Sora looked at the tip of her sword before she lowered it and she looked back at him, tears were streaming down her face while the icy stare in her eyes remained.

She couldn't stop crying no matter how much she told her mind and body to stop crying, and she took the sword and stabbed the desk again before falling to her knees and cried. Kirai sat down next to Sora and put his arm around her. He wasn't really sure what to do, considering he'd never had a girl break down in tears right in front of him. And definitely not one he loved.

Sora glanced up at the reflection and saw her reflection in the blade of the sword, she couldn't believe after so long she was breaking down; years had gone by since her last break down. Sora wanted to move, but she couldn't find the strength, but she tried and forced herself to her feet brushing Kirai's arm off of her.

She wobbled over to the file and picked up the picture,"...She won't be alive for much longer," she growled before she sat back down and yawned. She was still tired. Kirai stayed sitting where he was. He brought his knees to his chest and crossed his arms on top of them, "Do you know anything about her?," it would be nice if they knew where she might be, considering they should probably kill her. And where were Ami and Ame?

Sora growled slightly as she sat where she was, "I can tell you one thing...She was a killer who was never caught...she killed many people and was able to escape from here when she had once attended this school. No one thought we would see her again...and I only know this because my brother told me when I was 6 before I came here...and I can still see her gaze when I watched her...,"she didn't finish her sentence.

Sora looked at the floor for a moment and yawned again,"...I'm still tired...maybe...just a nap," she said and closed her eyes again and fell asleep. Kirai sighed and looked at the file again. He turned over both pages, searching for something. Anything. He flipped over the actual file and saw in small writing, the word, "Vortex". What did that mean? Sora let the picture drop from her hand as she fell into a deeper sleep, several tears found their way down her cheeks one more time, and she slightly whimpered in her sleep. Kirai picked up the picture and looked at Sora. He felt bad for her, having no parents. He didn't really have parents either, at least not ones who cared about him. Kirai examined the picture of Prism once more. Where could she be?

Sora whimpered and started to talk in her sleep, "...mom...dad...why would leave me...I'll kill you...I promise...revenge," she whimpered. Kirai watched Sora as she slept. She had a look of distress on her face. He wasn't sure what to do, so he walked over to the file cabinet and looked up Ami and Ame. It dawned upon him that he did not know their last names. Boo. Now he would be rather bored while Sora was asleep.

Sora woke up with a fright as she looked around, tears streamed down her face again and she didn't notice, her eyes were wide with fear, the dream she had scared her so badly she cried. She looked around the room and looked at Kirai to see if he was still with her, she gave a content sigh when she saw he was still there.

Kirai turned around and saw that Sora was awake, but she looked extremely scared and still had tears falling from her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Sora looked at him for a moment before she shook her head slightly and stood up; she walked to him and stood in front of him. She looked at him in his eyes and before he could blink Sora rushed to him and held him tightly as she cried.

"No...I'm not okay...its haunting me again," she cried to him.

Kirai was surprised but hugged her back. Just seeing her cry made HIM want to cry. Suddenly he felt like killing, "Prism Chiyako" as well, "Its okay," he whispered, "We'll make it go away.."

"How can we make it go away?...All I know is one way to make me feel better is get revenge for what she did," said Sora. Her voice cracked slightly as you could hear a slight growl in between her sobs.

And before Sora knew it she grew silent again, she kept hugging him, but something about her changed in the few moments he held her. And it wasn't a safe feeling.

"Then we can get revenge," he told her. Kirai was starting to get mad. This chick was making Sora sad, and possibly even scaring her, and Kirai didn't appreciate that. Sora soon let go of Kirai and walked back to her sword, she then looked at Kirai after she pulled her sword from the remaining pieces of the desk. Her eyes seemed colder, the emotion was gone, and her face was plain and unreadable.

She took her sword and sliced the desk into more pieces before opening the window and jumped out and onto the ground. Kirai looked out the window at Sora. That was unexpected. However, she probably knew what she was doing, so he followed her lead and jumped down after her. He landed a few steps behind her.

Sora glanced over her shoulder as she heard Kirai following her, but she said nothing to him and continued. She went to the training grounds and waited out in the open for a few moments.

"Show yourself "Prism Chiyako" I know your here, show yourself so I can kill you!," she shouted with ice in her voice and she looked around herself for the any signs of movement.

Kirai stayed behind Sora, he didn't know if he wanted to be right next to her while she was like this. He looked around and saw a piece of notebook paper taped to a fighting dummy. Cautiously walking over, he examined the sheet. 'Catch me if you can! -Vortex' He pulled it off the dummy and handed it to Sora. "Vortex is a disguise. Its her."

Sora took the paper and growled deeply, she crumpled the paper in seconds the moment she read the note, "That...I will catch her and kill her...but until then...How about I lure her out, she has got to here...but she wants the ones who want to stop her. So lets take this to the city," she said with a smile.

Sora threw paper into the air and cut it into many pieces at once and walked away.

Kirai was starting to get a little scared of Sora. She was turning back into that girl he was intimidated by when he first met her. But he was also happy because things were getting exciting again. Kirai followed Sora, assuming he was supposed to and not knowing where else to go.

Sora headed to the front of the school, the gates were locked and sealed, she smirked, "Get out of my way," she mumbled and cut the locks off. The gates opened slowly, the moment she was able to walk through the gates she ran right towards the city, "If I want to bring her to me...then lets get the city involved," she laughed icily.

Kirai ran after her. She was getting really dangerous.

Prism Chiyako stood on top of the highest building in the very city that Sora was about to enter. She looked at the blood still on her knife and laughed, "My friends didn't like you very much...," she said to her latest victim with a smirk. The man still had that terrified look in his eyes. Prism loved that. She ran her finger across the knife and licked off the blood, "You'll be dead before long~," she kicked him in the head and then walked away swiftly.

Sora entered the city with her head held high and she glanced around, and the first thing she did, was head towards the park, she found children there. She didn't care, and she went and killed the families who were at the park without hesitation, this was the reason she was never allowed outside the school.

Sora made sure to set the park on fire at the same time as she began to walk away from the park, her blade was now stained a scarlet red.

"Come out…you know you hate it when people mess with your toys," she laughed.

Kirai stayed across the street from the park, watching in terror as Sora destroyed the vicinity.

Prism walked over to the edge of the building and looked down with interest at the orange flames coming from the park below her. She tilted her head to the side, "Whats that, you guys?," she asked herself, talking to her friends. "You're right...we should go investigate!~," Prism placed her knife back into its holder and took out her sword from its case that was slung over her shoulder. She looked at herself in the reflection of the blade.

"Lets go have some fun!~"

Sora smiled as she waited across the street from the park and watched it burn, "She should be coming any moment now," she with an icy tone. She looked at the blade with a smile and licked some of the scarlet blood from her blade. She was having some fun after so long when she hadn't been allowed out into the city.

Prism took the back exit and walked in the dark alleyway towards the park, "Hmm. That wasn't very nice of them to burn my park. Thats where I'm supposed to kill people, silly person!," she continued having a conversation with herself when she spotted a girl with long twin tails and a guy with red streaks in his hair. She looked at them and smiled.

"They look fun, don't they?"

Sora waited while she played her hair, her twin tails were blowing slightly from the wind and she growled when the girl hadn't arrived yet, "I'll kill more of her toys if she doesn't show up soon," she chuckled.

"Are you going to join me?," she asked Kirai with a smile.

Kirai looked at her, finally taking his eyes off the park. He remembered why she was doing this and nodded. He turned on his heel and saw a braid of silver hair with a green bow flash out of sight. He pulled out one of his daggers.

"Sora. In the alley," he whispered.

"The alley huh?...Well then, let the fun begin...or Maybe I should play some games too," she chuckled as she placed the dull end of the blade on her shoulder. She looked at Kirai, she still had the look of ice in her eyes, but you could almost see the fear in her eyes of how she, was scared of herself in this way. It seemed she was crying for help.

Prism hit herself on the head,"Silly me, that guy probably saw me! Well I guess I'll just get them later, then. When I'm a surprise mood again," she whispered. Her friends were telling her otherwise. "What are you talking about, you guys? We can't go NOW, they saw me," She shook her head. "Noope, not listening to you this time~," She skipped away and stabbed the one person who walked past her.

Sora noticed Kirai wasn't seeming up this very much either way, "what?...you like playing my games?," she in an icy playful tone as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You sure you don't wanna play?," she asked.

Kirai looked into her eyes and smirked, "Well I do now," Sora could be pretty persuasive.

Prism walked the streets happily, not noticing the questioning looks she got from the passerby. They were probably wondering why she was skipping around with a sword. Oh well. Sora smiled as she let her arms drop from around his neck and let her hand brush his cheek before she turned to walk away, "Then lets go have fun while were here," she said playfully.

She turned around quickly and her twin tails flicked behind her as she started to walk and they swayed gently with each step she took.

Kirai watched her walk away for a second and then went to catch up with her. He was scared but, didn't really care. If anything happened then Sora would protect him, no matter how much he wished the situation was reversed.

Prism stopped abruptly. Her friends were yelling inside her head. 'Be quiet,' she yelled back at them, mentally of course. But they were not listening. Prism shook her head,"Shut...UP!," She angrily swung her sword in a circle and caught a businessman in the head. She stared down at him. "Oops," He appeared unconscious. Prism shrugged and continued strolling along.

Sora thought about to do first and then had an idea, she wanted to pay a visit, to a public high school, which would get much attention by the public because they would want the students out safely.

She walked towards the public school and went inside; she found a group of girls who looked at her with a cold stare. But before they could say anything she sliced their heads off as she walked up to them.

Kirai walked into the school just in time to see Sora kill those girls. He looked at her with confusion but decided that she probably had a reason for her actions..

Prism sighed, "Where should I go now?," Her friends answered with, 'Anywhere where you can kill someone.' Prism rolled her eyes, "That could be anywhere."

Sora smiled when she heard a group from across the campus scream when they saw what she did. She turned and faced them and saw them run away, "Well then..how about more-,"she cut herself off. For a moment she froze, and her body began to shake slightly, she turned to face Kirai, and he could see there was a conflict within herself.

"Ki-rai...I ne-need you to stop m-e right now..pleas-e..I don't like being like this..not si-nce I was out here for the first t-ime..stop me now..please!," she begged before her head bowed a little.

"Damn that brat side of me," she growled as her icy side came back.

Kirai watched Sora with partial horror. What was happening? Was she okay? Just like that she flipped back to showing no emotion, no caution, nothing at all, just killing. "Sora...," he took a step towards her. "You need to calm down, Sora..."

Sora looked at him with an icy stare, "What?...You want me to calm down?...Of course I'll calm down...once the little killer is dead and once someone can stop me," she said. She grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground and held him there, "And besides...I doubt someone as weak as yourself can't stop me," she said with a smile.

She knew he was scared, but her eyes were giving way between her current self and the side that begged for help.

Kirai stared up at her, more scared than he had been this entire day. What had gotten into her? Suddenly he got really mad, at Sora, at the killer chick, and at this whole situation. Kirai pushed her off of him and got up, pulling Sora up and slamming her against the lockers, more aggressively than he had intended. He stared at her with fury in his eyes, searching her's for something, anything.

Sora winced when she felt her body hit the lockers roughly and looked at him with slight pain filled eyes after she felt the lockers hit her back. But she still had an icy stare mixed with fear and calling for help. Sora had held onto her sword tightly, but when she had been slammed against the lockers the blade had cut her on her arm and leg.

Kirai continued to glare at her without a word. He slowly realized what he'd just done and started to feel bad, but his anger never left him. He looked Sora up and down, noticing the cuts. Did-did he do that? Kirai's expression changed from pure anger to regret. He was also a bit afraid that Sora would respond with such a rage that he might actually die.


	11. Battle 11

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle eleven:**

**The Battle begins**

Sora glared back at him, but the pain from the slamming and the cuts was enough to bring her back to her original state and she looked back at him. She placed her hands on his arms gently before she pushed him away.

The moment she knew he was far enough from her, she took the sword and stabbed herself in the side with it. She made sure to avoid any vital organs but looked back at him as she removed the sword and blood poured from her wound. "You did help me...,"she said with a faint smile before she tried to walk forwards and fell to the ground in front of him.

"SORA!," Kirai's eyes widened in horror and he fell to his knees. What the fuck was that? She just-just stabbed herself!, "Sora don't die! Don't you dare leave me Sora!," he pleaded with her and looked around. There were a lot of people staring. "WELL ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE? GO GET HELP!," he yelled, and they scurried off, hopefully in the direction of a nurse. Kirai ripped off his jacket and pressed it to Sora's wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. "Sora..."

Sora moved just barely as she tried to find him,"Kir..ai...I did this...to protect you...I shouldn't die from this...its only a small wound...Kirai...I lo...,"her voice trailed off as she fell unconscious. This was her smallest wound she had ever received even if Kirai thought this was her worst; he should have seen the other wounds she had gotten before that she almost died from.

"Sora...," was all he could say. Kirai finally let himself cry, though there was probably no reason to. She just said she'd live. But she might've said that to make him feel better. She did that to protect him. This was his fault. The hallway was silent.

Suddenly there was a loud "MOVE" and Kirai looked down the hallway to see who he recognized as Artemis striding angrily towards Sora and himself. 'Thank god,' he thought. 'Someone who knows what they're doing...'

Artemis walked over to them in anger; he saw Kirai and Sora on the ground. He wasn't at all happy at what he was seeing, "You let her out of that school without an escort?," he shouted angrily.

"I didn't let her out! She was really pissed!," Kirai said defensively, "She just...left! I didn't know she'd go crazy, so...I didn't stop her...," he looked down at Sora and realized that this really was his fault. And now, he would either be killed by Artemis, or if she died, he would probably kill himself.

Artemis growled before he looked at his sister, as she lay on the ground unmoving but he could obviously tell she was breathing. "Whatever...come on, we need to get her to the hospital, although this one is nothing compared to her last injuries from the past," he said. Kirai nodded and stood up, but then looked at Artemis with a bewildered expression. "You mean-what! There's been worse?," He looked down at Sora. She was unconscious for crying out loud! If she'd had worse...then she sure does like fighting.

Artemis looked at him blankly, "Of course she has had worse...lets see...the most current one that put her life on a thin line was when she got into a fight with one person who had a knife. He stabbed her in the chest about five times...the stomach about six...and then was cut all over. But that's what happens when her escorts lose sight of her," he said.

Sora shifted slightly but couldn't move any more than that when she heard their voices, "...come on...she needs help," said Artemis as he began to walk away. Kirai stared at the ground. That would hurt a lot. He noticed Artemis walking away and went to catch up with him. "So...she's not going to die?," Kirai looked over his shoulder at Sora. He found it quite ridiculous that they were just walking away, but, he didn't want to argue with Artemis.

"Well…she'll be fine, just wait for it...5...4...3...2...,"he didn't finish.

Sora began to get up and leaned onto the lockers for support, "…J-just gonna leave me here?," she asked. Artemis stopped and looked at her, he sighed and walked back, "you know...for someone who loves fighting you sure have crappy stamina," he said.

"Shut-,"she stopped, she felt as if they were being watched, "That had better her," she growled, Artemis knew who she meant, "Sora...don't go fighting her, you're not even close to being ready," he warned, "...I have waited so long for this...I don't care I'm going to fight," she said.

Kirai didn't want to, but he agreed with Artemis, "Sora. You can't even stand up right. If you fight her now she's going to kill you," he told her.

Prism calmly walked up to the high school and sighed, "Do you think they're here? I liked them," actually, she liked him in particular. Her friends told her to go inside, so she obeyed. Prism strolled around to the back of the school and sliced the lock with her sword, and opened the door. A janitor looked at her suspiciously. "Who are yo-," Before he could answer Prism had caught him by the throat and shoved him against the wall. "I'm your worst nightmare. But you can call me Vortex. May I have your keys please?," he was shaking but he pulled the key ring out of his pocket and dropped them. Prism smiled, stabbed him in the side, picked up the keys and skipped away.

Sora looked at them with anger in her eyes, "..I don't care...I will fight," she growled. Artemis was quick to go from caring to anger, "You will not fight do you understand me?," he shouted, she didn't back down like she normally would.

"I will fight!," she said and began to walk off the best she could without practically falling over.

Kirai walked next to Sora, though he wasn't really walking, since Sora was particularly slow at the moment. "I'm not going to let you and neither is he, just to let you know," he informed her. Meanwhile, Prism was skipping through the school without worry. There wasn't anybody in the hallway where she was, "Hmm. Where's that guy? And the girl he was with?"

Sora looked at him, "I don't care what you both say...I am going to fight, no matter what condition I'm in. And neither of you can stop me," she said. Artemis said nothing for a few moments, "..Fine, go ahead and get yourself killed, you're not my problem anymore, I'll let our brother deal with you when he gets back," he said and began to walk away.

Kirai stopped walking. He didn't know which way to go. He didn't know who's side to be on. So he just stood there. And went over his options.

Prism continued to walk the halls nonchalantly. She played with her single braid as she looked around for her targets. She passed some random guy who was walking fast, and seemed angry. Hmm..

Artemis didn't pay any attention as he walked off, "Stupid brat...she doesn't matter to me...some sister," he growled. Sora stopped and watched him leave, she didn't care, she wanted to fight, "...No one will stop me…you can't even find a way to stop me unless you find someone to knock me out," she stated. Sora made a mistake in giving away on how to stop her,"...fuck..."

Kirai stayed where he was, though he heard Sora. He silently thought about how he could use that against her, when he glanced down the hallway to see none other than Prism Chiyako skipping down the hall. His eyes widened but he didn't dare tell Sora. He only prayed that she didn't see her. Kirai knew that Prism would probably kill him, but, better him than Sora.

Sora waited for him to make his move, but nothing happened, "..What, too afraid to stop me now?," she asked. She gripped her side tighter as she tried to stop the bleeding, "Well then...that must be the go ahead to fight sign then right?," she asked. She let one of her twin tails fall over her shoulder as she waited for a reply. But then, she heard something.

"Is that...skipping?"

Kirai had opened his mouth to speak when he heard light feet land directly behind him. 'Shit...' he thought. Prism smiled as she landed behind the guy she was looking for. "Hi there~," she whispered, sounding all too happy and playful for a killer.

Kirai didn't dare take his eyes off of Sora but turned to the side, so he could watch her and Prism at the same time. The schizophrenic girl smiled again and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't hurt her. Just come with me and I'll leave her alone."

Sora's eyes narrowed as she heard the skipping stop, she turned around and the moment she saw Prism, her eyes went cold.

"You...I will never forgive you..," she growled as she held her sword in her hand tightly.

Prism looked away from him and turned her gaze to the girl. Who was now glaring at her and holding a sword. 'Where have I seen her?,' her eyes narrowed and an evil smile formed onto her lips as she remembered. "Oh yes, you're that little fighter girl...How's mom and dad?"

Kirai felt the urge to strangle her but somehow remained where he was standing.

Sora glared at her as Prism hit a nerve, "You know just as well how they are...they are dead because of you! I will get my revenge...I've waited a long time for this," said Sora as she forced herself to stand up straight.

Sora walked over to them slowly as she held her free arm over the wound she had given herself. "You..must die," she growled. Prism kept her smile and pushed Kirai away. Swiftly she pulled her own sword out of its case and waited for Sora to get to her. She was walking slow...Prism noticed that she was protecting her side. Hmm..

Kirai closed his eyes as he was slammed against the wall. He slowly opened them and looked at the two girls, staring each other down. "Sora... don't do it.."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't Kirai...She killed them...I couldn't fight well and she let me live...in a cold world alone!,"she growled as she gripped the hilt tighter. She never looked at him; she kept her eyes on Prism.

"Sora she's going to kill you! If you fight her now all you'll be doing is leaving ME in a cold world alone!," he said, not intending for his voice to be raised as high as it was.

Prism continued to glare at Sora with her smile but stole a glance at Kirai. He seemed to care about her...just the kind of information she liked. Sora stopped for a moment and looked over at him with surprise; she never thought he would raise his voice at her like that, her eyes widened in surprise.

"But she killed them!...She let me suffer by watching them die in front of me and let me live!..I need this Kirai!," she cried back.

Kirai stared at Sora blankly. He understood why she needed to do this, but...he didn't want her hurt. "You're too weak...she's going to win...," he said quietly, wishing Prism wasn't there anymore.

Prism sighed and twirled her single braid. "Are you two quite finished?"

Sora looked back at Prism when she heard her,"...Leave him out of this...this is between you and me," she growled. Sora wasn't going to let Prism take him away, which she guessed was Prism's goal. Sora felt weak, but she would fight for herself and him. She smirked and let one of her twin tail fall over her shoulder as she bit her lip. Prism frowned. "Awh, damn. He sure is cute. Oh well, I guess I can give him up if I get to kill you," she said, her smirk returning.

Kirai stared at Prism with disbelief. "What the fuck is your deal?"


	12. Battle 12

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle twelve:**

**Revenge…is it over?**

Sora glared at her,"...I've waited a long time for this you bitch...I can't wait to see the light from your eyes die," she said icily. She was becoming colder again as when he had been slammed into the ground by her, her eyes became icy and she let her side go.

"Time for the light to leave you," she said with an icy smirk.

Prism didn't look one bit scared, this girl was injured and she wasn't about to win. "Then come get me, darling~"

Kirai looked back and forth between the two, silently praying that Sora would win, and cursing at her for telling Prism not to fight him. He might not be as good as her, but a non-injured and pissed off Kirai was better than a badly hurt Sora, right? Probably not.

"Don't call me darling you bitch...,"she growled, her voice had an icy tone to it, and the look in her eyes went back to a deep icy stare. Sora then smiled and looked at Kirai for a brief moment, and then she charged at Prism and held her sword with both hands. Prism smiled as their blades clashed. She then quickly swung at the side that Sora was blocking earlier. Her friends were screaming at her in her head, cheering her on, telling her to just kill the girl already.

Sora saw Prism aim for her side and was barely able to dodge in time, she gripped her side when she landed a foot away from Prism and looked at her blade.

"After all this time...I get the fight I've been waiting for and the chance to take you down!," she growled, her anger, her personality, everything from earlier that she had thrown at Kirai. Was coming back. Sora looked at Prism and jumped up as she attacked her again and aimed from above to attack Prism.

Kirai watched with so much nervousness that he thought he might explode.

Prism swiftly moved her blade to block the attack, but she had to duck down a bit to avoid being...sliced in half. She frowned a bit as her friends yelled at her, but quickly shook off the disappointment and aimed for Sora's leg, attempting to knock her off her feet. Sora felt Prism's blade hit her into her leg and she fell over in pain but made sure she avoided Prism's blade so she could land on the ground safely.

Sora sat up slowly and leaned back on her hands as she looked up at Prism, she could feel early exhaustion hitting her like a wave. She was trying to catch her breathe already, 'Crap!...At this rate in my state...I won't stand a chance anymore...,' Sora thought. She couldn't believe she would die here in this condition, "I just can't die here..," she mumbled under her breathe.

Prism crossed her hands behind her back, still keeping a grip on her sword, and smiled down at Sora. "Your boyfriend was right, love. You don't stand a chance against me."

Kirai would've stabbed her but he couldn't find either of his daggers.

"Hmm...," Prism walked in circles around Sora. "What should I do with you now?"

Sora growled at Prism as she watched Prism walk around her in a circle, she glared at her through icy eyes. Sora still had her sword in her hands and gripped it tightly prepared for anything that Prism would do.

"You won't-no you don't wanna mess with me in this state," she growled as she felt waves of pain shot through her body. Prism giggled. "In 'this state'? You're as good as defeated, dear. The only state that would be is misery."

Kirai looked around desperately for anything he could use to kill Prism, cause he REALLY felt like it right now. But there wasn't anything. He looked at Sora. At least she would kick into her badass mode in a couple seconds. Sora growled even more, she began to ignore the pain and everything else such as her emotions and she began to chuckle.

She looked down at her sword for a moment and began to force herself to her feet, as she got to her feet she looked at Prism through icy blood lust filled eyes. "You wanna make that into a bet," she laughed with iciness in her voice; she smiled slyly and held her sword in her hands on her hip.

Prism tilted her head to the side with a playful smile and crossed her arms, making sure that she was able to attack quickly if she had to. "I'm listening."

Kirai backed down the hallway in search of his weapons. He'd had them before they came into the school, so they had to be somewhere, right? Sora smiled, she knew Prism wanted to hear a deal but she didn't give her that luxury. And without warning, Sora attacked Prism swiftly and made to aim for positions in which Prism could not protect herself.

Prism didn't have a chance to react; Sora's blade hit her arm, her fighting arm to be exact, and cut straight across. Prism felt pain explode through her arm and entire body and heard the voices in her head going completely crazy. Her eyes narrowed and she attacked Sora with all she had, making a stupid mistake out of anger and simply aiming for her, nothing in particular.

Sora smiled as she dodged easily and jumped back when she Prism's blood on her blade, but she wasn't going to stop there, Sora quickly jumped into the air and attacked again.

She landed behind Prism and attacked swiftly again making sure it was in a position Prism couldn't defend herself in any way. Sora smiled as she let her mind take control and she let her past blood lust self take control. And the self-state she was in was always more precise, accurate, and made sure to never make mistakes. Her mind was calm and thought about her next move when she swept her foot under Prism's legs and knocked her to her feet.

Prism fell to the ground and her sword landed about a foot away from her, out of reach. She glared up at Sora with fire in her eyes. The hallways were silent but not to Prism; the only thing she could hear was total chaos going on in her head. She remembered that she still had her knife. Maybe if she just pretended to be defeated... Sora smiled down at Prism.

"Oh now please darling, don't play dead for me until you really are dead," Sora laughed as she stepped on Prism's hand that was the one she stabbed earlier.

"That small blade of yours will do nothing-that's right, I still remember that old trick you used on me when you knocked me back and killed my parents," Sora chuckled. She took her sword and pierced Prism's shoulder with the blade swiftly.

Prism's other hand flew to her shoulder and she cried out in pain. Perfect, so she was going to die. Prism glared up at Sora with the insanity in her eyes returning.

She started laughing.

It was one of those laughs that you would normally hear in a horror film. Such a laugh that Prism would normally use when she was about to kill someone. However, here she was, completely defeated, severely injured, and laughing like a maniac. Sora just looked down at her through cold dead eyes.

She removed the sword swiftly not caring if she caused her more pain, then she took the sword and stabbed Prism in the chest and laughed,"...,"she said nothing.

But for some reason, she was crying as she stabbed Prism, something inside her felt sorry for this girl, but she was still in her blood lust state. So she had no clue what was happening, she didn't take her eyes off of Prism for a moment. Prism fell back and she could hardly keep her eyes open, one because she was crying and two because of the extreme amount of pain she was enduring.

She opened her eyes as much as she could, trying to see Sora through the tears and her eyelashes. She attempted to find her voice. "..T-hank...yo...u..."

Not quite the thing you would say after being killed.

Oh well. Now Prism was free. Free from the madness that was always in her head, nonstop. Now, she was over. It was done. Finished. Sora froze for a moment before she let her sword be removed from Prism's body and just to make sure it was all over, she stabbed her one last time in her heart.

Sora cried, she didn't know why, but the moment she knew Prism was dead, she removed the sword and fell to her knees. Sora was quickly returned to her previous state when she was her 'normal' self when she was with Kirai; she collapsed to her side and fell unconscious.


	13. Battle 13

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle thirteen:**

**Regret in the end**

Kirai came around the corner, having found his daggers, to find Prism and Sora on the floor...next to each other? They looked dead.

"Sora?"

He ran towards the two girls and fell to his knees next to Sora. She was still breathing, but Kirai noticed that there was blood...everywhere. Coming from Prism. So...Sora won?What? Sora opened her eyes through her tear filled eyes and reached for Prism's hand, but she couldn't find the strength to move. Sora wanted to help Prism, but knew what had happened, she cried more. Prism was still alive.

But not by much. And not for much longer.

Her breathing was extremely short, there was so much pain, and there was no way she was able to move. But for the first time ever, the world was silent.

There was no sound at all. Kirai looked at Sora. She was perfectly fine, came out without a scratch. He was impressed. Sora begged her body to move, she wanted to move so badly, and she commanded that her body let her move.

And with each order she shouted in her head she found herself moving to a sitting position slowly and moved towards Prism. Sora cried, the pain that she felt was bad, but she didn't care, she went towards Prism and tried to stop the bleeding.

"...I thought I wanted this...,"she cried.

Kirai got up and retrieved the jacket that he'd used to stop Sora's bleeding earlier, and attempted to help her save Prism.

Prism forced her eyes open as much as she could and attempted to look at Sora. She was helping her? Didn't she just, well, stab her? Prism wanted to speak but she couldn't make the words come out of her mouth. All that came out were whimpers of pain. Sora looked at Prism,"...Don't die...I thought I wanted this...and now I see I was wrong...don't die on me!," Sora cried. But she was finding it hard, she knew helping was pointless but she just had to try, but Sora was also still weak from their fight. Sora again collapsed next to Prism unable to move again.

Kirai sighed. Sora sure did pass out a lot. He continued to attempt to save Prism, even though it was pointless. He really wished someone was here...anyone who knew what to do.

And then out of nowhere, a group of people burst into the hallway.

They were rushing towards Sora, Kirai and Prism, one carrying a rather large box that appeared to be a first aid kit. Was that the nurse? It was those kids that he'd screamed at earlier! They'd finally gotten help. But it took them this long? Kirai was not impressed but extremely grateful. Sora heard some sounds from around her, but her mind was going blank, and all she could feel at that moment was herself falling into a world of darkness.

The nurse started running to them. "Which one is it?," she asked, frantically opening her first aid kit and pulling out...well, everything she could grab.

Kirai looked at her with disbelief. "I don't know, maybe the one with blood coming out of three wounds?"

The nurse shook her head. "Right, right. Sorry, I'm horrible when it comes to a crisis," she began to spray some kind of medicine on Prism's wounds and then started to bandage her.

Kirai found that to be a great quality of a nurse, panicking whenever someone calls for help. Sora could sense nothing around her. Artemis had heard the commotion as he came back from letting out his anger, he had his gang behind him when he returned. He saw blood everywhere and glanced at Sora with uncaring eyes. He stood with the crowd of children but said nothing and watched.

Prism winced when she felt bandages hit her wounds, but she was more concerned of what would happen if she got out of here alive. If they found out her name, or if anyone recognized her, she'd be sent to jail. And Prism did not like jail. That's what she was careful to disguise herself when she went killing; she became Vortex, another person completely.

Kirai watched, and found himself shaking from the nervousness and tension. "Is she gonna be okay?"

The nurse pursed her lips. "I'm not sure, she was hurt very badly. If she rests and takes care of herself, she'll probably make it," She looked at Kirai suspiciously. "How did she get injured, exactly?"

Kirai turned his gaze back to Prism and Sora. "I honestly don't know."

That wasn't a lie. He hadn't been there to see it, but it didn't mean he didn't know who caused it and for what reason. Artemis listened to the conversation and stepped forward, "Well they could have gotten into some kind of fight...after all they shouldn't be out without an escort. We are from the Battle High school if you catch my drift," said Artemis. He crossed his arms and looked around at all the students who seemed to back away from them.

The nurse's eyes widened and she closed her first aid kit. "You kids need to go back, and now." She stood up and wiped off her skirt, though there was nothing there to begin with.

Kirai looked up at her, "How do you expect us to do that? Have you seen these two?," he asked, gesturing to Sora and Prism on the ground.

"We can call your school and get you all an escort back to your school. Get back to class!," she said, and the students broke off in different directions, all staying a good distance away from the Battle High kids.

Artemis just rolled his eyes and turned on his heel and walked away with his gang behind him.

"She can take care of herself..," is all Kirai could hear from Artemis as he answered one of the gang member's questions. Sora felt the world around her grow darker and colder,"...don't...die...,"she cried sadly.

Kirai glared after Artemis before turning back to Sora. He lightly touched her arm, "Sora, the nurse said she'll be okay. She's gonna live, don't worry."

Prism was starting to be able to hear what everyone was saying again, but she still couldn't move or speak. All she wanted to do was look at Sora. Thats it. Sora would get the message once she saw the look in Prism's eyes. Sora cried still, she couldn't stand knowing Prism could die; she was still in shock from her fight. She felt Kirai touch her arm, but she couldn't find the energy or strength to open her eyes, she was afraid.

Kirai stood up and saw another group of people coming down the hallway; one person had a gernie rolling alongside them. That person nodded at him. Kirai looked down at Sora again. "Sora...come on, the escort's here. They're gonna take care of her, okay? It'll be fine. She's not gonna die, I promise."

Prism silently told herself that she would make sure Kirai's promise wouldn't be broken. She was going to fight for her life. Sora opened her eyes slowly and looked at Kirai from where she laid on the ground with tears in her eyes, "..I thought...I thought I wanted this Kirai!...I didn't think taking another would hurt this much!," she cried as she rubbed her eyes.

She felt like a child as she cried.

Kirai sat down next to Sora and ignored the people lifting Prism onto the carrier. "It's not your fault...you just...got angry. When she killed your parents, Sora...she became a part of your life, in a way."

He looked up at the man, who was looking at him and seemed to be saying, "Lets go already." Kirai nodded, "Go ahead and take her, we'll catch up."

Sora looked at him, she tried to sit up again, but instead she reached up for Kirai to help her instead. Kirai smiled and helped Sora up. The guy still hadn't left and he was glaring at the two, appearing to be ready to go, and now. Kirai looked at him. "We're coming. Go."

He rolled his eyes. "You think Imma leave you kids alone after what happened today? Mhmm, yeah. No."

Kirai smiled at him. "Well you can stop tapping your foot all impatiently then, cause we'll be taking our time."

Sora held onto Kirai for support, her sword was on her hip in the sheath she had with her but never used. She glanced at Prism, but said nothing and looked back at Kirai,"...I'm not sure I can walk though," she said to him with a slight blush.


	14. Battle 14

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle fourteen:**

**Confessions**

Kirai sat down next to Sora and ignored the people lifting Prism onto the carrier. "It's not your fault...you just...got angry. When she killed your parents, Sora...she became a part of your life, in a way."

He looked up at the man, who was looking at him and seemed to be saying, "Lets go already." Kirai nodded, "Go ahead and take her, we'll catch up."

Sora looked at him, she tried to sit up again, but instead she reached up for Kirai to help her instead. Kirai smiled and helped Sora up. The guy still hadn't left and he was glaring at the two, appearing to be ready to go, and now. Kirai looked at him. "We're coming. Go."

He rolled his eyes. "You think Imma leave you kids alone after what happened today? Mhmm, yeah. No."

Kirai smiled at him. "Well you can stop tapping your foot all impatiently then, cause we'll be taking our time."

Sora held onto Kirai for support, her sword was on her hip in the sheath she had with her but never used. She glanced at Prism, but said nothing and looked back at Kirai,"...I'm not sure I can walk though," she said to him with a slight blush.

Kirai looked at Sora as his smile grew wider. "So I finally get to carry you, huh?"

"Not really," the man interrupted again, "There's another gernie outside."

Kirai stared at him. "What's the fun in that?"

Sora looked at the man and rolled her eyes, her blush was still there, "You're an escort...If I am injured I can choose to let my comrade carry me or have you take me on that, don't you forget what I am capable of," Sora told the man.

She looked at Kirai with a slight blush and a small smile, "So yes...you can carry me," she told him. Kirai laughed and placed his arm around Sora, and lifting her up to carry her bridal style. He smirked at the guy when he glared at them.

The man rolled his eyes and pushed Prism along. Kirai followed him with Sora in his arms. Sora blushed a bright red as he carried her, she wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall, and she looked up at Kirai and smiled slightly.

Kirai blushed as they walked out of the school. He looked at Sora and smiled again. "You're doing it again."

"D-doing what?," she asked blushing.

"Being all cute."

The escort rolled his eyes and fake-coughed. Kirai stared at him and pushed the carrier with Prism with his foot, causing it to roll over the escort's foot.

"OW, what the-," he glared at Kirai when he smiled sarcastically.

"I-I am not...your just seeing things..," she said looking away blushing any more if she knew that was possible.

"No, I don't think so. My vision is pretty damn accurate," he was enjoying this too much. But Kirai liked seeing her blush.

Sora tried to hide her face in his shirt as she tried to avoid his gaze,"...You need glasses," she said childishly.

Kirai nodded a bit, "Yeah, maybe sunglasses, to cover my creepy eyes."

Sora grumbled,"...They aren't creepy...you just need glasses cause your seeing things," she told him. "I am not seeing things. And yes they are! They're dark red. You know who has dark red eyes? Vampires," Kirai carefully avoided a large rock on the pavement. He glanced over at Prism. She was still breathing.

Sora kept trying to hide her face from him, "Well then...your vampire eyes make you look even better," she told him, "and you are seeing things."

Kirai blushed a bit but tried his best to ignore it. "Dammit Sora, shut up. You, my dear, are probably the prettiest girl I've ever met, and if you can't see that then YOU need glasses," Kirai also tried to ignore the fact that he actually said that. What is it with him? Every time he thought something he ended up saying it.

Sora looked up at him quickly and tapped him on the head for saying that,"...you shut up, you're the kindest and one person I've ever met who I probably couldn't live without," she replied back. She looked at him with a playful smile. Kirai smiled and looked straight ahead. "Well you should know that you're the first person who I've ever actually been kind to," he looked down at her and wished that the escort wasn't there watching and listening to them.

"Well, that's the same for me...ever since she killed them...I could trust no one, but when I met you...I felt I could trust you to be at my side, and I could trust you with my life and heart," she told him.

Kirai blushed once more and couldn't stop smiling. He stared straight ahead, trying to avoid Sora's eyes.

"I love you."

He immediately stopped walking but started again. What. Was. That? Why did he say that? His blush got a hell of a lot brighter and he kept his eyes on the gates of the school not far from him. Sora was fast to become silent, she couldn't believe what she heard, she opened her mouth to reply, "W-I love you too," she said. Then her eyes widened when she heard what she said to him. She had meant to say something else, but instead that came out from her mouth.

Kirai stopped walking again. But this time he didn't start up again. He looked at Sora, "Really?"

Now, that was kind of stupid to ask. But Kirai was a bit...insecure. And plus he just wanted to hear her confirm it.

The escort turned around and saw that they had stopped again. He rolled his eyes and continued walking. "They're close enough to the school anyway."

Sora was silent for a few minutes and buried her face in his chest again and nodded, "...yes...I really do," she said into his chest trying to hide her face from him. Kirai smiled and began to walk again. He really wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now, but she was hiding from him and he was carrying her...that'd be kinda difficult.

Sora peeked up from where she was hiding and looked up at him. She counted the moments of when they would arrive and wondered what would happen next when he put her down. Kirai carefully set Sora down once they reached the school. He was still smiling. He wondered if he would ever stop smiling now after what they had just confessed to each other.

Sora looked at him and tried hide her blush, but was failing at it badly. "W-what?," she asked, she waited for his next move and tried to keep her mind thinking and head one step of him.

Kirai laughed and stepped closer to her. "Nothing...nothing at all," he said, right before he leaned down and kissed Sora.

Hmm... The first words that Sora had ever said to him were, ' "You're the new kid. Can you survive?",' And that was just today.

Now he was kissing her... Kirai was liking this school.

Sora's eye widened before her mind went blank and she kissed him back. Yet again, her mind was on autopilot, she had no control over her mind and body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself get closer to him by a few inches. Kirai allowed himself to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer. He wondered for about a second if anyone was watching. Then he decided that he really couldn't care less.

Sora let herself get lost in the moment as she kissed him. She didn't care if anyone saw them, and she didn't care if the moment never ended because she didn't want the moment to end.

Kirai was about to re-initiate something he had done earlier today when he heard someone.

"Hey."

Kirai pulled back, rather annoyed, and turned his head in the direction of whoever it was without letting go of Sora, "What. Do you want?"

Sora looked up to see who it was, her older brother, Marcus.

"...Shit...," was all she could say.

"Sora...what the hell are you doing?," asked her brother. Kirai, noticing that it was a) someone he didn't know and b) someone who knew Sora, quickly removed his arms from their current position and stepped back several feet. He tried not to blush but failed miserably.

Sora quickly got to her feet, she had forgotten how badly injured she was and fell back down just as quickly and couldn't move again from the injury on her leg.

"What the hell were you doing?...Is Sora falling in love?...Has she begun to neglect her training, since she is so injured?," he demanded as he yanked her to her feet and she cried out in pain.


	15. Battle 15

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle fifteen:**

**Brother is home**

Kirai didn't like whoever this was.

"Hey, go easy on her! She just nearly killed a serial killer, and it wasn't her fault anyway, I'm the one who kissed her," he said, attempting to defend her. But he could sense that he was about to get either pushed, punched or kicked.

Marcus looked at Sora for a brief moment before he threw her against the ground again and turned to Kirai. He looked at Kirai with curious eyes,"...Who was it then...if I know who it is I might be kinder for the day," he said as he grabbed Kirai by the front of his collar.

Sora struggled to her feet, "..don't Kirai...he's my brother…and he's the strictest with me...he put more training into to me," she told him through gritted teeth. Marcus looked at her and pushed her down again, "Stay out of this brat."

Kirai stared at him, trying to come up with an answer. He couldn't get Prism into any more trouble. But who else was there to blame? He could say it was Artemis, but that wouldn't work. He could say it was...well, himself. That was really the only option, unless...

Kirai flinched as he pushed Sora again. "It was Vortex."

He could only hope that this guy didn't know who that was.

Marcus let go of Kirai's collar and walked back to Sora, "..Is it her?," he asked, "Yes..it was her...but I dealt with her!," she answered him.

Marcus sighed and helped her back to her feet,"...I won't pick a fight...but later today once your tended to we need to spar, got it?," he asked and walked away. Sora nodded and the moment he was gone she fell down on the ground again and looked up at Kirai. Kirai walked over to Sora and looked down at her, feeling angry, annoyed, irritated, worried and confused all at the same time. You could see the mix of emotions in his eyes. "Who was that and am I allowed to kill him for hurting you like that?"

Sora put on a fake smile to try and hide her pain again, "That was my brother Marcus, no you can't kill him cause you wouldn't come out alive," she told him as she reached her arms up for him to help her up. She almost looked like a child asking her parents to pick her up as she reached for him.

Kirai frowned as he helped her up. "I hate being all weak," he said sadly. Sora was the strong one...and the girl. Kirai felt worthless around her when they were in a fight, how the hell did that even work out for them? Sora looked at him as he helped her up, "You aren't weak...I'll train you later after my sparing with my brother okay?...and don't think anything bad about you...I love you the way you are," she told him.

Kirai nodded and smiled a bit, but it quickly faded. "Sorry I got you in trouble," Although... it wouldn't have been a big deal if this Marcus character hadn't have overreacted so much. However, it was still Kirai's fault.

"You didn't get me in trouble...it was my fault," she told him. She knew he felt bad. She felt as if their moment from earlier was ruined, "Kirai...why don't...how about we go back to where we were earlier?," she asked him. Sora put her arms around his neck and reached up to him and kissed him, she wanted to get him out of his sadness. And hoped this would work. Kirai's eyes widened but he let them close as he kissed her back. He definitely didn't feel sad anymore; in fact he wasn't anything but excited. His arms fell back into their original position around Sora and he prayed that they wouldn't be interrupted again.

Sora let herself remain where she was, kissing Kirai. She didn't want to be interrupted again; she hoped it wouldn't happen again, she rather enjoyed being lost in the moment with him.

'Wonder what his next move will be?,' she thought to herself innocently.

Kirai had finally decided to allow himself to run his tongue along her lips. At least they had gotten that far. This was when they had been interrupted...both times they'd kissed, in fact. Sora was hesitant for a moment before she opened her mouth slightly letting his tongue enter her mouth. She blushed slightly as she let this happen, but she didn't care.

It dawned upon Kirai that this was the first time he'd ever kissed anybody. Oh well. He didn't exactly care. It was a strange feeling, having your tongue in someone's mouth, but Kirai couldn't say he didn't like it, especially since it was with Sora. Sora didn't care about the weird feeling. She couldn't say she didn't like it either, she was okay with this, and she wanted this to last with only Kirai, with him holding her.

This was definitely the best first day of school Kirai had ever had.

Kirai knew he was blushing, and a lot, but he didn't pay it any thought at all. He did, however, pay a lot of thought to what the hell he was doing, when he found himself lightly sucking on Sora's tongue. Sora could feel what he was doing, she blushed but didn't care. She let him do this; she let him take over the moment, she let him suck on her tongue lightly and soon found herself getting a brighter blush and warmer on her cheeks.

Kirai realized that he needed air to live.

Yes, that's right, he'd forgotten to breath in all of this. Kirai reluctantly broke the kiss and took a much-needed deep looked into Sora's eyes and smiled.

"Heh...," he whispered, sounding very happy, "I love you...sooo...much~"

Sora took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes.

"I love you too,"said Sora.

Sora then realized how weak she was and almost collapsed when she remembered her injuries, "..Guess you must've made me weak or it's the injuries," she giggled.

Kirai laughed.. "The only question is which one affected you more?," he said with a small smirk.

Sora smirked playfully, "I guess I could assume it was you then Kirai," she said playfully.

"Well good," Kirai said, "That's what I was going for~," he could hear the school bell ring. What time was it? Was that a class transition bell or was it time to leave school?

"Damn...I haven't been looked at yet...it's the bell for sparring Kirai," Sora told him, she bit her lip and she didn't know what to do. The school would want to her spar against her brother today.

"Hmmm…," They were in quite a situation. "Well if you go into the nurse, are they still gonna make you spar?," that seemed silly, considering people went to the nurse when they were hurt...and why would you make an injured person spar?

"Well...yes...since my brother more than likely already made it a scheduled spar I have to," she sighed as she held on Kirai for support still.

"That's rather stupid," Kirai said blankly. Now what were they going to do?, "Well you could always just stay here. Wait sparring is over and then go get looked at," Kirai realized that they still didn't know where Ami and Ame were.

"And how am I supposed to do that?...In case you forgot I am known for my...uhh...well you know what I'm capable of," she said. She just wanted to know how she was supposed to not go to the sparring.

"Well, you could...," his sentence trailed off and Kirai sighed. "I have no idea." This was difficult. "Pretend like you're too weak to even move or something. Make it look like you aren't capable of sparring." He knew that wouldn't work, though. At this point he was just thinking out loud.

Sora looked at him,"...You know I can't do that Kirai, I have to spar against him," she told him soothingly with calmer eyes. Kirai sighed again. "Yeah I know. But I can't think of anything else," he said with a weak smile.

Sora sighed, "..Well come on, I have to get going to it now...So are you gonna help me get there or not?," she said as she tapped him on the head.

Kirai looked at her. "You still want me to carry you?," he was perfectly fine with it, of course.

"Well it seems to be the way since someone made me weak in the legs remember?," she smiled at him with an innocent smile. Kirai smiled at her. "Oh yes, I forgot about that," he said as he picked her up again. Then he started walking to the school. He decided not to walk too horribly fast. Maybe they would miss it. Sora watched the sky above her head as he carried her to the area. She was scared of her brother when they sparred, he had almost killed her several times and she had come out alive by sheer luck. Sora began to shake in fear slightly and hoped Kirai wouldn't notice.

What was that?

Kirai glanced down at Sora to find her with a scared expression on her face. He frowned and asked, "You okay?"

Sora looked up at him and gave a fake smile,"uhh..yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," she told him.

Kirai looked at her disbelievingly. "I might be stupid but I know you're lying," he informed Sora.

Sora looked at him, she continued her charade either way, "n-no, I'm fine really, d-don't worry," she told him again but ignored the fact she was stuttering.

Kirai stopped walking. "I am not moving until you tell me what's wrong." Now she had to tell him or he would never take her to get looked at or make it in time for her match with her brother. Sora looked at him, she bit her bottom lip before sighing, "...I'm scared..," she told him as she looked away from him and hid her face in his chest.

"Why, about the sparring?," Kirai couldn't blame her, he would be scared too. He had a lot more reason to be, though.

"...I always come out barely alive if you catch my words right...and how I am now...leaves me…much weaker...,"she said and her voice trailed off as she shook from fear. Kirai frowned; feeling worried about Sora a lot more now. "Ah, I'm sorry...I wish I could help but I'm weaker than you even when you're like this," he said with a sad smile. He hated being like this.

Sora just smiled, "I-its fine, but we should hurry," she said as her voice shook slightly from fear. Kirai nodded and started walking again, faster than his last pace. It occurred to him that he didn't know where to go once they got there. Hmm. He should probably go find the twins, wherever they were. Sora could see the area a few feet away, and she was quick to begin to struggle in Kirai's arms to get free.

Kirai stopped and put Sora down when he saw her struggling to get free from him, "Not to be a total idiot, but where should I go?," he asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?," asked Sora as she attempted to stand up straight and get control of her legs again.

"Well I don't know where my schedule went, and I think Ame was supposed to show me around, but we lost him." Kirai brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes, "So, I have no idea where to go once we get in there," he said, gesturing towards the school.

"Hmm...well… your match isn't until after mine I'm guessing...the teachers will find him so don't worry," said Sora as she began to walk forward. Kirai quickly turned and looked at Sora. "I have to spar too! But I suck!," he started to follow her slowly. "I'm gonna die...," he really hoped they found Ame fast.

"Well yes, this is part of the school requirements if students go off campus without escorts...the whole school is punished," she told him.

Kirai made a small sound of disappointment, "I blame myself," he kicked a rock around on the ground as they walked.

"Not your fault, its mine," she assured him.

"Weelll," Kirai began, "Technically we can blame my father, for sending me here, cause if you hadn't met me then we wouldn't have found Prism and all this wouldn't have happened."

"Well I won't, its best that you came here anyways," she told him with a smirk on her face.

"Eh...the only good thing that came out of this was I met you...everything else I could've lived without..," he explained.

Sora laughed, "Well...at least you got an adventure out of it," she replied.

"Woo!," he fake-cheered. "I have a question. What are they gonna do with Prism?," As if she knew. But Kirai didn't know who else to ask.

"Hell if I know...but she better not die on me," Sora told him. She stepped onto the sparring grounds to see her brother already there waiting.

"She won't," he replied. Kirai's expression changed from calm to scared in about three seconds of being close to the sparring grounds. He was extremely nervous, for Sora and himself. Sora went to pick up her sparring katana, but she found her brother Marcus had already attacked the moment she stepped foot onto the field with a real sword. She barely jumped back in time and grabbed her sword from the ground.

Kirai backed up a few feet. That was fairly scary. He watched and found it strange how violently Sora's brother attacked her. Shouldn't he be nice? Sora jumped back a few feet away from him and blocked his next attack with her sword but found herself thrown across the field on her back. She got back to her feet slowly and attacked him. Kirai continued to examine their fight and resisted the urge to screech like a girl whenever Sora got hurt. It was proving to be quite a battle. Marcus blocked her attack but Sora was able to knock him off his feet and sent him to the ground.


	16. Battle 16

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle sixteen:**

**Embarrassment**

Kirai allowed himself to smile. 'Yay~,' he thought to himself.

Prism's eyes flew open and she felt pain course through her body again. She attempted to lift her head, but that hurt even more. Looking around, she noticed a nurse look up at her. "Good, you're awake. You were hurt pretty bad, dear. But you'll be fine with some rest," Prism gave her a small nod, or the best she could manage. Where was she?

Marcus got back to his feet and knocked her to the ground with ease and brought the sword down on her, she was barely able to block his sword in time. The point of his sword was only an inch from her face as she pushed him back and jumped to her feet. Prism sat up, ignoring the pain in her...everything. The nurse was flipping through the file cabinet. "What's your name, dear?"

"Ayame Haruko," Prism fired back. She'd decided a long time ago that that would be her fake name, she was fully registered and everything.

The nurse seemed to accept and pulled out a file. She smiled at Prism. "Got your file right here."

Sora felt their blades clash as they sparred; she wanted to know who much longer this could last. But all she could do was fight.

"U-um...where...where am i?"

The nurse looked up from the paperwork and gave her a concerned smile. "You're at Battle High, sweetheart."

Prism sat back against the wall. The fighting school? She wondered if she was allowed to kill anyone here. But more importantly, she wondered how she got here. She glanced around the room and out the window. There was a clear view of the sparring grounds and she spotted a guy who looked extremely familiar.

Sora found herself on the ground again with a blade at her chest. She held her breathe and knew she had lost again, she was badly injured again. When her brother knew she wouldn't be getting up again he walked away and left her there. Kirai stepped towards Sora.

"You alright?," he asked with worry in his voice. He noticed she was injured again. Brilliant.

Prism watched as the boy walked towards a girl. That particular girl had long twin tails that were all too familiar to Prism.

It all came flooding back to her.

Along with her memories came the voices, the ones that pushed her to kill and annoyed her with every fiber of her being. She couldn't even bring herself to call them her "friends" anymore; they were all too pestering to be considered anything pleasant.

Sora looked up at Kirai with a pain filled smile, "Yeah, I'll be okay, just help me to the nurse again," she said as she struggled to her feet and leaned against him for support. Kirai picked her up once again and started heading towards the nurse's office. "Maybe I'll miss my turn," he thought out loud. Probably not. But he could only hope, right?

Sora chuckled but winced in pain from her wounds, she hurt all over and she just noticed that.

"Maybe...But even if you do, the moment I get patched up I'm training you myself got it?," she told him.

"Mneh...," Kirai pouted. He was going to have to fight someone either way. But training with Sora was probably better...she wouldn't kill him. He reached the nurse's office and walked inside. Kirai set Sora down gently, and then noticed Prism. So she was alive. Sora sighed before she looked at her wounds. She wanted to check the wound on her back, but with Kirai in the room how could she? She didn't notice Prism as she tried to figure out how she would check that wound.

Prism looked at Kirai and shook her head. If he called her by her real name she was screwed. It was better if he just didn't acknowledge her.

The nurse looked up and saw Sora. "Hello Sora. What happened this time?," Sora had been to see the nurse a lot. She'd learned her name quickly. Sora looked at the nurse and laughed, "Well...I may have gotten into a life threatening fight and sparred against Marcus...hehehe,"she said. Sora was getting bothered by her own wound. She glanced at Kirai and hoped he was distracted enough, "umm...the wound on my back may be the worse right now..," she told the nurse as she struggled to get her shirt off without making the wound bleed more.

The nurse stood up and examined Sora's wound. She shook her head with a frown. "You and your brothers...," she walked to the cabinet to find the medicine she was looking for. Kirai walked over to Prism, trying to act as if he was walking towards the window.

"Ayame," Prism whispered.

Kirai nodded and gazed out the window.

"Well...he knocked me down more than ever...and one of the objects we were using may have been with real blades and I was pushed into a few weapon shelves…," said Sora. Sora flinched when she tried to twist her back, "ouch…"

"Why is he so aggressive with you? You'd think he would be gentler," the nurse said as she sprayed medicine over Sora's wound. "You got hurt pretty bad. Where else did you get cut?," she asked, looking for the bandages.

Sora flinched when she felt the medicine hit her wound, "Ouch! That stings!,"she whimpered,"...Well...I may have a wound from a sword at my side," she answered as she pointed to the wound. It still had some blood coming out from it.

The nurse laughed a bit. "Oh, Sora. Its a wonder you haven't gotten yourself killed yet," she said as she finished with the wound on her back.

"Hey Sora shouldn't-," Kirai turned around from the window to see Sora...well, ya'know...only partially clothed. He turned around with his eyes wide and a furious blush. "Shit...shitshitshitshitSHIT."

Prism burst out laughing, ignoring the pain coming from everywhere. That was too hilarious not to laugh at. Sora blushed a furious red as her own eyes went wide. She opened her mouth but nothing came out from her voice, she held her breathe as she found her words,"...O-okay I'm done here," said Sora. She picked up her shirt and walked behind the door and hid behind it.

Prism continued to laugh and the nurse tried not to giggle. Kirai was staring at the ground, he really needed to get that picture out of his head.

"Uhh...I-I'm gonna go...somewhere else..," he said with his voice cracking, still blushing as he backed out of the nurses office carefully, looking only at the ground.

Sora came back out from the door once she knew he was out of the room. "...I'm gonna need a new uniform right?...I'll go get one after this," said Sora as she tried to force her blush away. She looked over at Prism and glared at her with icy eyes, "It wasn't funny."

Prism nodded as best as she could. "Y-yes it was! You should've seen his fa-ace!," she managed to say in between giggles. Kirai stood outside the nurse's office, feeling extremely stupid and embarrassed; he would never be able to talk to Sora again. Sora growled at Prism angrily and went straight to attack Prism. Sora forgot who she was since their battle and she didn't care at the moment. "It wasn't funny!," she growled as she grabbed Prism by her collar and glared at her.

Prism stared back at her with a mischievous smile. "Your right, it wasn't funny. It was hilarious."

"Hey you two, calm down," the nurse said, putting away the extra bandages. "That poor boy. He's new isn't he? Interesting first day."

If only she knew.

"It was nowhere near hilarious or funny!,"Sora shouted at her with icy eyes. Sora gave up and practically threw Prism back onto the bed from letting go of the collar.

Sora picked up her shirt and put it back on; she didn't care if all her wounds hadn't been tended to as she walked out of the office.

"Screw you! I'm going to get my uniform!," she shouted and left.

"Well then," Prism said as she fixed her shirt collar. "That wasn't very nice."

The nurse smiled a bit and shook her head, and walked back to her desk to continue her paperwork. "Teenagers are silly."

Kirai stayed standing where he was. He didn't want to go talk to Sora. In fact, all he wanted to do right now was die in a hole. He felt like slapping himself. Maybe that would make his blush go away. Sora walked to the schools uniform supply, and went in for about an hour. She came back out an hour later in a new uniform and brushed the skirt a bit before walking down the halls again and went to find Kirai.

Prism crossed her arms. "So when am I allowed to leave?"

The nurse didn't look up. "You can go now if you feel like it."

Prism ignored the small amount of pain that still came back when she moved and got off of the bed. She walked outside and looked at Kirai. "If you ever get over your humiliation and talk to her again, tell Sora thanks for stabbing me." She then skipped down the hallway, off to who knows where.

Kirai sighed. He was so stupid.

Sora came back to the nurse's office to find Kirai still there. She walked up to him and tapped him on the head with her hand," out of it..its time to train," she told him as she yet again brushed her skirt. Kirai looked up from the floor to look at Sora, and wished he wasn't still blushing. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know how. It would be rather awkward. She seemed to be ignoring the situation anyway. So he simply nodded.

Sora grabbed him by the hand seeing as he wasn't going to move any time soon.

As she dragged him down the hall she tried to not remember the incident in the nurse's office and she tried to hide her blush. So as she walked down the halls she flicked her hair over her shoulder and growled slightly, "Hmm...wonder if I should cut it?," she said aloud.

"No. Its pretty," Kirai said, his blush had finally been going away and now it was coming back. Smooth move. Sora glanced over her shoulder and looked at him and giggled, "Your blushing Kirai," she said to him. She was quick to turn a corner and took him to the training grounds, once she got there she let go of his hand and brushed her skirt again.

"Stupid skirt...So, what should we practice first? Blocking? Or agility?...altough agility might prove hard in a skirt...oh well you pick," she told him as she put her sword to the side.


	17. Battle 17

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle seventeen:**

**Training with Sora**

Kirai's blush only got worse, compliments of Sora. "Aren't I always blushing around you?," he asked, nervously blowing a few pieces of hair out of his eyes.

"Uhhh...," he didn't really want to practice anything, "Well I suck at everything, so I'm not sure it matters," he answered with a sarcastic smile.

"Uggh...fine, agility it is...hmm...maybe not my best choice in a skirt, but oh well...now, for your first lesson, I want you to attack me first so I can show you how to dodge quickly like I did with Prism," she said casually.

"And yes you are...now don't hold back..hun,"she said with a wink and giggled as she readied herself.

"Sure thing, darling," he replied with an overly-cheery voice. Kirai sighed. "I'm such a fail," he said as he attacked Sora as best as he could. Which, wasn't very good. Sora smirked as she jumped over him quickly and tackled him to the ground and she landed on top of him on his chest and held him down, "Hun...you didn't give it your all...now don't mess with me hun," Sora said to him as she kissed him quickly and got off of him.

"Maybe that might convince you to do better now hun,"she told him and got ready again.

Kirai stood up with a brand new shade of blush. "Will you quit calling me that, darling?," he stood where he was for a second, trying to plan his next attempt at an attack. Hmm. Kirai decided to aim for her sword arm...maybe she would drop it? Oh well. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought to himself as he attacked Sora, with all he had this time.

Sora wasn't quick enough this time, she had to think fast, so she dropped the sword and tried to dodge, "No can do...Hun," she said as she came sliding on her back underneath him and kicking his feet from under him as she did so. And she sat on him again quickly only to find she had to fix her skirt again…she could tell someone could see under her skirt from how she sat on him.

"Crap..," she mumbled, that wasn't supposed to happen, she really hoped Kirai couldn't see though.

"Are you enjoying this, darling?," Kirai asked, wondering how deeper his blush could possibly get. He raised an eyebrow at Sora's whisper, and like the pervert he was, noticed the, err, trouble with her skirt. He then realized that he could indeed blush more. Kirai squeezed his eyes shut and knocked his head on the floor. "Oww..."

This day just kept getting better and better for Kirai. Sora looked at him and was quick to react to him hitting his head,"Oh! Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to slam you that hard onto the ground," she said to him unmoving as she leaned over to him.

She looked at him and blushed slightly as she forgot about her skirt problem, "I'm sorry hun..I really didn't mean to hurt you that badly," she said. She was about to move her sword arm to check his head but flinched, she knew she had pulled something when she slid under him but thought it was nothing. But she acted as if it was nothing.

"Neh...I-its fine...," Kirai said. He decided not to mention that her slamming him onto the ground was not the reason for him hitting his head. That really hurt though. He wondered if he would have a knot on his head now. How fun.

Kirai was kinda scared to open his eyes. So he decided to do his best to avoid glancing in the direction of that certain problem Sora was having. He slowly opened his eyes so see Sora's concerned face. "Ow."

"Oh...I'm sorry hun...come get you up," she said as she attempted to get up and help him up with her sword arm and ignored the pain from her arm. But she gritted her teeth and it was obvious when she gripped her shoulder that she had major pain.

"Its nothing..lets just get you to the nurse hun,"she said trying to prove she was fine before he could worry about her. Kirai stood up with Sora's help, wondering how many times she could possibly call him "hun" the rest of the day. He noticed her pain and looked at her suspiciously. "You know I don't believe you when you tell me your fine, darling." He rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't do that, did I?"

"No...I'm f-fine..its just a scratch hun,"she told him through gritted teeth. She hoped that he wouldn't test her arm himself to see if she was lying or not.\ or else she would be screwed and he would send her to the nurse again.

"Really? Darling, I'm not that stupid."

Kirai grabbed Sora's hand, the bad-armed one, and gently pulled her towards him. He knew that probably hurt. And he didn't want to hurt her at all, but he had to make her admit that she was in pain or she would never get her arm looked at. The moment she felt him grab her arm and pull her towards him she bit her lip shut and tried not to yell out in pain. The pain hurt her badly and she drew blood on her lip as she tried not to yell out in pain.

Kirai stared at her blankly. "Darling. Will you please just admit that you're not fine? You don't have to be all strong," he told her, and gently squeezed her hand.

Sora shook her head, "I-I'm fi-fine," she growled through gritted teeth.

She wouldn't admit to anything. Not even this pain that seemed to bother her badly and felt as if her arm could tear off at any moment. Hell, why show weakness again in front of him? But then remembered the pain from her fight with Prism and remembered everything from the fight again. And then cried out in pain as she yanked her arm out from his grip, she fell to her knees gripping her shoulder tightly and didn't move as she tried to stop the pain.

Kirai kneeled down next to her. "Dammit Sora, I wish you wouldn't do this. You're gonna get yourself hurt even more because you won't just admit that you're in pain." He was getting mad, not really at her but at himself. It was his fault she was hurt. And now he was being just a bit mean to her. This made Kirai want to slap himself. Sora looked up at him and took a couple breathes, "No...I'm fine, this is nothing, its just a scratch...now come on...we need to practice some more," she said as she got up and walked over to her sword and picked it up.

Kirai sighed and picked up his own sword. He hadn't noticed that he'd dropped it in all of this. He looked over at Sora. "Are you gonna knock me down again?"

"That depends on if you let your guard down," she said as she raised her sword and pointed it at him and smirked.

She rushed at him quickly and swiftly brought her sword down which was a mistake on her part. Because she did the attack too fast she yelled out in pain and dropped her guard leaving herself wide open for an attack.

Kirai blocked her blade, which he was surprised by, and attacked Sora, but stopped his sword right before it would've hit her. Kirai realized that they were using real swords. Wasn't that dangerous? He could've accidentally hurt her! But he hadn't, not counting her arm, which he didn't really do but blamed himself for. Kirai lowered his sword and looked at Sora, looking rather irritated. "Now will you admit it?," but he already knew the answer.

Sora looked back up at him, she shook her head and tried to move her arm again but it wouldn't move because she had strained it too much and the nerves were shot until they were rested could she wouldn't be able to move her arm again. She looked back up at him when realized her arm wouldn't move and she felt her sword drop from her hand and she sat where she was.

"I...I can't move my arm..why?," she asked.

Kirai's eyes widened a bit. She couldn't move it? At all? "Uhm, I-I...don't...know? But that's probably not good, so lets go to the nurse again." Kirai held his hand out so he could help her up. "Darling."

Sora nodded and grabbed his hand with her good arm and shook her head at herself,"...I pushed myself too far...I'm weak...I'm weak...I can't even get over this like my brothers...I'm weak..," she said to herself. She kept calling herself weak as they went to the nurse's office; she looked down at the ground the entire time and didn't look at him.

Kirai sighed and walked with her. If she wanted to lie to herself then he wouldn't stop her…

Never mind. He was going to stop her.

"SORA." Kirai stopped and shook her by the shoulder that was not hurt or injured. "Shut the hell up! You're not weak! You just hurt yourself, like everyone does! Just cause you have to go to the nurse's office so she can make sure that you're alright does NOT mean you're weak!," he tried to keep his volume down. "If you're weak then what does that make me, huh? Absolutely nothing. So chill out."

Sora looked at him through pain filled eyes,"...Then how have they been able to get through an injury like this without causing themselves pain like this? How come they never have to go to the nurse's office when they are as hurt as I am? Why am always hurt and never them unless I am the cause?...I am weaker than they are...I'm weak," she said.

She did direct it towards anyone, she just said it, which at that same moment Artemis arrived and looked at them, "Is the love birds having troubles?...Or is she saying she's weak again?," he asked the last part with a growl in his voice.

"Because they're freakishly strong, okay? Now stop calling yourself that."

Kirai looked at Artemis with an annoyed expression. "The second option." He looked back at Sora and wondered what caused her to suddenly be like this. A few minutes ago she was denying her pain, now once she has; all she can do is call herself weak. How confusing.

Artemis looked at her with cold eyes then back to Kirai, "Its true...we are stronger and she is weak...but Sora...let me ask you something...How many times have you gotten into a fight that caused you to almost die and you came out alive?,"he demanded. Her head shot up and she looked at her brother, "What did Marcus train you for? You wanted to be strong and stop the things that happened to you when your parents died in front of you!"

"You took out the ones who almost killed us! You protected me when I couldn't fight, and now look at you..the once feared Sora on campus is becoming weak because of one injury?..Pathetic!," he shouted at her as he slapped her across the face and sent her falling down to the ground.

It took about two seconds for Kirai to wish he hadn't punched Artemis in the face.

He hadn't exactly planned to hit him, but it made him so mad when Artemis slapped Sora that he just...lost it.

But now he was almost positive that he was about to die. Artemis glared at Kirai when he got punched by him. Artemis wiped the blood off and walked to Kirai and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and was about to hurt Kirai when he was stopped. Marcus came from behind him and tapped his shoulder and shook his head, Artemis growled before he let go of Kirai.

Marcus shoved Artemis away and went to help Sora. Kirai felt like hugging Marcus.

But he didn't. He'd already had his fill of life-endangering actions today.

Instead, he stared at Artemis with fear in his eyes, and slowly backed away towards Sora. He sat down next to her and touched her hand lightly. "Are you okay?"

Sora looked up at Marcus and Kirai and smirked.

"Yeah...I'll be fine..," she said.

Marcus noticed her shoulder, "What happened to her shoulder?," he asked,Sora looked at him and shook her head.

"What'd you mean?," Kirai asked, hoping Marcus would just think he was imagining what was wrong with Sora's shoulder...maybe he would? That was highly doubtful, but maybe if Kirai played dumb, Marcus would forget about it. Maybe.

"Well...it looks like she did something to it," answered Marcus as he helped Sora to her feet, "Its nothing," she told him and walked away quickly. But he quickly caught up to her and pulled on her bad shoulder and she cried out in pain, "I knew it."

Kirai walked after the two and sighed. His plan did not work. "Can you move your arm now, Sora?," he asked. Kirai stuck his hands in his pockets. He wanted his jacket back. However, it was laying on the floor of a public high school, covered in blood. Maybe he didn't want it back...

Sora tried to move her arm, she could only move it past her hip but she couldn't lift it,"nggh..just barely," she told him.

Marcus sighed, "Get her to the nurse's office I'm going to have a talk with Artemis," said Marcus and left with Artemis behind him. Kirai watched Marcus leave and then looked back at Sora. "You alright, darling?," he asked her. He ran his finger down the red spot on Sora's cheek where Artemis had slapped her. Kirai hoped he'd hurt that jackass really bad when he'd punched him.

Sora looked at Kirai and just nodded slightly, "Yes, I'll be just fine hun, don't worry too much alright?," she told him as she sighed heavily. She had no clue now why, but she still felt a little pathetic.

She took his hand in her good hand and held it for a moment and smiled. Kirai smiled back at her and squeezed her hand a bit. "You're not weak. Don't feel bad, okay?," he hoped she would listen to him. But he also knew that she wouldn't.

"Now come on, darling, let us proceed to the nurse's office."


	18. Battle 18

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle eighteen:**

**A Storm cloud arrives slowly**

Sora just shook her head slightly, she knew he meant well, but she knew what she was doing right after her second visit, she was going to train harder.

"Nehh...stop being all sad and stuff," Kirai complained as he led her towards the nurse's office. How come she was never good enough for herself? She was perfect just how she was right now, so why does she think she needs to be stronger, better at fighting? Sora looked at him and said nothing more, she knew she had one more thing to do before she could stop...and that was end one more gang that stopped her achieve something she aimed for.

"Back again, I see?," the nurse said with a small smile once she noticed the two teenagers who had just walked through her doorway. Apparently they had gotten over the incident from earlier, considering they were holding hands. "What'd you do this time, Sora?"

Sora shuffled her feet and looked at the ground, "..I may have pulled the muscles in my sword arm and now it can barely move," she mumbled.

The nurse stood up and shook her head. "And just how did you manage that?," she walked over to her medicine cabinet to look for the proper medicine.

"Well...I went to training after my last check up," she told the nurse.

"I should've known...," she walked over to Sora and handed her a sling, two white pills and a glass of water. "Here, put your arm in this and take these. Its best not to use that arm for the rest of today," she said, and then looked at Kirai. "Because I know she's going to go back to training, don't let her hurt herself again, 'kay?," she said to Kirai with a smile. He nodded back at her.

Sora looked at them with a dead panned look and put her arm in the sling and took the pills,"...Can I go now?," she asked boredly. The nurse sighed and walked back to her desk. "Yes, you can go."

"Finally," she said and began to head out the door, 'Now...how to lose Kirai?,' she thought to herself.

Aki walked toward her new school, she wasn't sure why she had to transfer again this year. She didn't do anything to cause any trouble. She sighed in worry, "I hope I don't have to fight in this school like I did on other ones..."

Arisahi nervously walked to her new school, she hoped that she would find her twin sister in this school. This was the first time she transferred school and she was extremely nervous.

Marcus dragged Artemis to the front of the school.

"You had no right to hit her," said Marcus as he grabbed Artemis by the front of his collar, Artemis said nothing as he did nothing but glare at his brother.

"Fine, play silent, but understand this, she is your sister either you like it or not," said Marcus as he threw Artemis to the ground and held him there.

Aki saw a girl that resembled somewhat like her twin sister at the front gate, she looked at her with wide eyes. 'It couldn't be..could it?' she shook her head in disbelief. She wasn't expecting to see her sister.

Arisahi looked around the front gate, she wasn't sure where she was supposed to go. Arisahi bumped into a girl, she looked at her and apologized, "I'm so-... Aki?"

Aki looked at her with shocked face, "A-Arisahi...?"

"I can't believe it! Aki!," Arisahi hugged her twin sister.

Marcus looked up from his spot when he realized more new students were still arriving, he glared at Artemis one last time before he let him go and got up.

Artemis stood up with him and looked at the gates, "now..since its your job any ways since I've been gone, go greet them now," said Marcus as he smacked Artemis behind the head. Artemis gave one low growl before he walked towards two of the new students.

Prism looked down the hallway and found just who she was looking for. She skipped over to Kirai and grabbed his shirt collar from behind, pulling him down the hallway.

"What the hell? What are you doing?," Kirai tried his best to walk backwards but it wasn't exactly easy.

"You are going to help me find someone," Prism told him, letting go of his shirt and spinning him around to face her.

"Who would that be?"

"My twin brother."

Sora looked behind her and noticed Kirai wasn't behind her, she smirked and took off the sling and ran down the halls.

She ran back to the training grounds and waited for the teacher to come and teach her more since she needed more training and instead of meeting her teacher. She found herself in the face of her brother Marcus again,"...your..m-my teacher?," she stuttered. He only nodded and then attacked to teach her more and she found herself on the ground in seconds.

"Why do we need to find your brother?" Kirai fixed his shirt.

"Cause. I just need to find him."

Kirai stared at her. "Okay, well, do you have any idea where he is?"

Prism frowned. "No."

"Then how do you expect us to find him?"

"Clues, duh. Come on," she grabbed his hand this time and pulled him along again.

"I can walk on my own you know," Kirai said irritatedly.

"Yes, I am aware," Prism tightened her grip.

Sora fell to the ground as her brother tried to train her, but he stopped soon enough,"...you still can't fight well...come to me when you can," said Marcus.

He turned and walked away.

Sora rolled her eyes and went to walk around campus as she looked for someone to fight again, "Who the hell has enough guts to want to fight me anymore?," she asked herself. The two arrived at the computer lab and Prism released Kirai, rushing over to the nearest computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find my brother, what are you doing? Go google 'Tsunami the killer'."

Kirai raised an eyebrow and logged on to the computer next to her. "Tsunami?"

Prism typed rapidly and clicked a few things. "Yes, that's his cover name. Ya'know, like I'm Vortex?"

Kirai shook his head, "You guys are way too into killing people."

Sora walked past the nurse's office again making it look like she wasn't using her injured arm.

Then once she got passed the office she went to the roof of the school and looked out at the campus, she gave a heavy sigh and took out a pendent from her pocket.

She opened the pedant which was a locket, and inside was a picture of her mother and father with her, "..Its over mom and dad..I did it..I got the revenge you deserved..," she said to the photos of her parents.

She stared at the pictures for a long time, she decided to sit on the railing of the roof and sat on it facing the gates and looked at the pictures.

She had been sitting on the railing for a few good minutes when she lost the grip of her locket and it began to fall. "Mom! Dad!," she shouted and without thinking she jumped after the pendant, once she caught it. The next thing she knew, she hit the ground hard.

"Why are we doing this?"

Prism sighed. "Because I didn't kill Sora's parents."

Kirai stared at her in shock, "What? But Sora said it was you! And she remembered you!"

"I was there, yes. But I didn't actually kill them. My brother did," Prism clicked a few more things.

Kirai stared at his computer screen. Should he tell Sora? She would be devastated, probably go back into that bloodlust state again, it would be horrible.

"A-ah-!," Prism cringed in pain and fell into her chair. "They're...they're back...the voices..."

"Prism...a-are you okay?," Kirai took a small step towards her.

"Go...Kirai, GO! Go tell Sora- NOW!"

Kirai ran as fast as he could out of the computer lab and headed where he would probably find Sora; the training grounds.

But she wasn't there.

Everyone saw Sora fall but no one was close enough to catch her. The moment she hit the ground everyone who had seen her fall ran over to her and many other went to find the nurse and went to get some of the other students to see if they could find her friends.

"Hey! wake up!," they shouted, three of the students picked her up and laid her on the grass, they looked over her, they didn't notice her arm, but they saw the blood on her head from hitting the ground. And they could see the broken left wrist from when she had grabbed the pendant and it hit the ground first. The pendant was still in her hand, but the chain had broken and the pendant had a crack in it.

But she could hear them, but her mind wouldn't react to the voices around her, but she had a feeling that when she woke up, something bad would happen. Then she saw and image in her mind, she saw Prism..but, who was with he-..and she saw the murder all over again. Kirai ran down the school and stopped dead in front of a window.

Was that Sora? On the ground? Was she breathing? Was her wrist supposed to bend that way? Why was she bleeding?

He ran to the nearest exit and to Sora as fast as he could.

"Sora?," He fell to his knees next to her. "Can you hear me?"

'Is that Kirai?...Is he right next to me?...Mom..Dad...I will end this!,' she thought as she rewatched her parents get murdered in front of her again.

Sora opened her eyes barely, her eyes were glazed with pain when she looked at him, and the other students sighed with relief when she opened her eyes.

"...I...saw...mom...dad...not again...,"she growled slightly.

Kirai frowned. "I guess that means you found out, huh?," he looked around and saw the nurse rushing towards them.

Kirai touched her hand lightly, the one that didn't have a broken wrist. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Sora looked at him and saw the pendant at her hand, she tried to reach for it, "mom..dad...,"was all she said and she cried again." The bastard needs to die."

"Remember what happened last time you wanted to kill their murderer?," Kirai picked up Sora's pendant and placed it in her hand. Sora looked at him and glared at him icily, "If I have to back to that state I will just to get their revenge," she growled as the nurse arrived to help. Kirai sighed. Awesome. There was no talking her out of it. "Alright, but you're gonna regret it."

"How can I regret what has yet to happen to fool?," she asked as she smirked at him and refused to let the nurse try and help her. Sora was trying to stand up and tried to get the nurse to go away and convince everyone she was alright.


	19. Battle 19

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle nineteen:**

**cloud arrives**

"You WILL regret it, once you're staring down at him, while he's dying, and you'll end up thinking, 'This isn't what I wanted!' and then the entire Prism incident will happen again." Kirai helped Sora stand up.

"You need to get looked at. And I swear if you go training again I will lock you in a storage closet," he threatened while looking at her seriously. Although he knew that he'd never manage to get her into a closet, but whatever.

Prism tried her best to stand up, but her trembling wasn't making it easy. She had a massive headache and couldn't hear a thing but the raging voices inside her own head.

She managed to get onto her feet. "S-shut... UP!," Prism slammed her hand on the keyboard.

"This- THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, CLOUD!," She yelled at the computer screen, at the only picture she had found of her brother. "IF SORA DOESNT KILL YOU, IM DEFINITELY GOING TO!"

The voices liked that plan.

"Lock me in a closet? Do you find the idea easy enough for you to manage on your own?," she asked him as she looked at him.

"That Prism moment was nothing...I'm not even sure if she is still alive at this moment anymore..after all I put heavy damage on her..and besides, I won't have that moment. When I see the light fade from his eyes I won't regret a damn thing at all...Now if you don't mind, I am going to go train some more again," she said to him and began to walk away.

'Fool..I'm doing this to protect you, if he thinks I will have that moment again he is wrong..I will protect him no matter what,' she thought angrily and growled to herself.

Kirai sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He didnt know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but there was no way he could lock her in a closet.

So Kirai simply turned and sat down on a bench a few feet away. He looked around, examining the school.

Then he stood up abruptly.

Prism.

Was she okay?

Kirai ran to the computer lab.

Prism tried to take deep breaths. Her headache wasn't getting any better. It was like a million bricks had been shoved inside her head and were having a kickboxing match.

It took all her strength not to fall down again. She turned towards the window as best as she could. Why were all those people outside? Is that Sora walking away? Shouldn't Kirai be by her side, like always?

"Prism! What happened?"

No. Apparently not, because he was behind Prism. She turned around again. The headache was slowly fading now. "The voices are back."

Kirai didn't understand, but he decided not to question her.

"Poor Prism. You never did take your medication, did you?"

Who was that? Kirai and Prism turned to the back of the computer lab. They hadn't noticed how dark that side of the room was.

Kirai's eyes widened.

Prism gasped. "C-Cloud...what the fuck are you doing here?"

Sora was headed towards the training grounds but instead she turned away from it and went straight to the school gates and walked off campus. She wondered in Prism's brother was still outside somewhere killing and tearing families apart one by one. She took her sword out and went around the city looking for him and demanding people to give her information on him.

Sadly no one had even known anything about him, "If they don't know who he is..then that must mean he has never even been caught or seen," she said to herself.

After a while she decided to head back towards the school, but before she went back there she went back to the spot where her family was murdered right in front of her.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here, love? I'm surprised you haven't been caught by now." Cloud stepped out of the shadows. The look on his face was of pure evil.

And Kirai thought Artemis was scary.

"Of course I haven't been caught you idiot," Prism mumbled as she tried to keep herself standing. "Go. Now. You're gonna get killed."

Cloud laughed icily. "As if anyone could ever kill me."

Kirai glared at him and whispered, "Sora could."

Cloud turned his gaze to the teenager. "Whats that? Prism, did you find yourself a little sidekick?," He looked amused. "Even you could've done better."

"I'm not her sidekick. I'm not even on her side, but since i hate you and she hates you i guess we'll be civil," Kirai shot back at him.

Cloud stepped forward, much too close for Kirai's liking. "Hnn, thats a shame. You're rather cute," he smiled wickedly and traced a finger down Kirai's cheek. Kirai stood frozen with his eyes closed and teeth clenched. An angry blush appeared on his face but he said nothing. When Sora reached the spot where her parents were murdered in front of her all those years ago she stood in the exact spot where she had been tossed aside to as she was forced to watch.

She clenched her teeth tightly and growled slightly, she turned to leave but refused to move for a second before she looked back at the spot and gave a slight nod. Then she took off running for the school, she needed to find Kirai and ask him if he knew anything about the one who killed her family.

"Why do I have this bad feeling he is about to get into some serious trouble?..Guess I better hurry up and save him from whatever it is," she said to herself and ran faster to the school as she saw appear in front of her.

"Don't touch him," Prism spat.

Kirai didn't open his eyes. He was shaking with anger and fear. 'Please Sora. If I've ever needed you it would be now, where I'm standing in a room with two mass murderers with one who's attracted to me,' he desperately thought.

Cloud looked at Prism inquisitively, with a small, amused smile. "Hn? Hit a nerve there, I suppose?"

Prism looked ready to kill her twin. "Get away from him."

"Why? I like him." He studied Kirai and frowned a bit. "Open your eyes, they're too pretty to be kept closed."

Kirai slowly obeyed him, glaring icily at the 16 year old. He'd never been more afraid of someone younger than him. "I suggest you step back," he whispered.

Cloud smirked. "Yeah?" He pushed Kirai against the desk, with his arms on either side of him. "What if I don't?"

Once Sora got back to the school she ran to the center of the school and stopped as she tried to figure out where Kirai was.

'Dammit Kirai..give me a signal or something to find you..where the hell are you?,' she thought. Sora continued to stand there for a moment only to be shoved forward by Artemis, "Huh? What is it Artemis?," she asked him.

"If you want to find him..why not check the computer room," he told her. The computer room? Why would he be there? But she didn't dare question her brother, "Thanks Artemis," was all she said to him and took off for the computer room.

"Cloud," Prism said sharply. "Don't. Get out of here."

"Shut up Prism. You kill things your way, I kill them mine." He didn't take his eyes off Kirai.

"Get the fuck away from me," Kirai demanded sharply.

Cloud leaned in closer so that their lips were almost touching. "Don't wanna."

Kirai squeezed his eyes shut.

"You heard him, get the hell away from him!," shouted Sora as she shoved Cloud away from Kirai and placed herself in front of him. She had her sword in one hand as she looked around, "Are you okay Kirai?," she asked him as she kept her eyes on Cloud. She didn't like him already, she thought he seemed familiar but pushed the thought away, "Now tell me why in the hell you were too close to him and who are you?," Sora growled at him.

Kirai was so relieved. He wanted to hug Sora and never ever ever let go, but found that it wasn't the best time for that. He nodded in response to her question, he didn't trust his voice not to crack with fear.

"You mean you don't see the resemblance?" Cloud looked strangely happy although he'd just been practically defeated.

"Sora...thats...he..," Kirai managed to whisper, but he couldn't find the words to do so.

Prism took care of it for him. "Sora."

She stepped forward and pointed to her brother. "Kill him."

"Resemblance? Am I supposed to see a resemblance to you for something else?,"she looked at Cloud for a moment but just couldn't manage to remember him.

"Hey...how do you know my name, I've never met you before either...so...may I ask what your names are and why I shouldn't cut your head off Mr. Pretty Boy," Sora said to him.

She was trying to understand why he looked so happy for a moment.

Why was he happy? Was that supposed to scare her? Or was there something more about him than she could remember?

She gave her head a rough shake and glared at him icily, "Answer the question...Who are you?"

"Sora, thats-"

Kirai was cut off, "Hush, love."

"Don't call me that," Kirai shot back.

Cloud smiled at Sora. "Some people call me Tsunami. They call her Vortex."

He stepped back and tilted his head to the side. "You mean you really don't remember me? If my parents had been killed I would've remembered their murderer for sure," he spoke with an acid tone and a smile.

Sora froze at the last part. She found her legs frozen in their spot, her heart began to pound in her chest and breathing seemed as if it stopped entirely. Her eyes went wide and she felt her grip tighten on the hilt of her sword.

"Y-your the one who killed them?," Sora asked as she looked at him. She tried to remember the murderer that day, but she could only remember Vortex and the shadow of someone else killing her parents as Vortex held her down.

"...Bastard..I will never forgive Vortex or you...So you killed them..let me ask..why? Why did you kill my parents?,"she cried. She looked at Cloud with an icy stare as tears began to fall down her cheeks, she wanted answers and she wanted them, now. Cloud crossed his arms and sighed.

"Well thats the thing. There was no reason. I'd seen you walking on the streets and you looked much too happy, what with your parents and you all being together and laughing and enjoying yourselves." His smile was gone now; he was only glaring at Sora. "You needed to learn what its like to be completely alone."

"But unfortunately you had to go and find him," Cloud gestured to Kirai and smiled, "So I was just going to take him away as well." He glanced at his older sister. "I'm guessing that was your original intent as well, Vortex?"

Prism stared at him fearfully, realizing that he was exactly right.

"What?...I was alone yes..for too long maybe..but when Kirai came he reminded of my father, much like my father. And I have taken the turn to protect him from harm," she said to Cloud. Then she turned to Prism and immediately grabbed Kirai by the wrist and dragged him down the halls as she ran.

'I have to keep him safe..he won't take Kirai away...I won't lose anyone else again,' she thought.

Sora was still crying as she ran down the halls and into the courtyard of the school and she found herself landing in the dirt as her tears blinded her. She had tripped and fell but made sure Kirai didn't get hurt as they fell.

"You will not stay in this fight..do you understand?," she told him.

Prism glared at him with so much hatred. "You're a fucking monster!"

Cloud smirked. "At least I don't let a mental disorder control me."

She stepped towards the door and shook her head. "You don't NEED a mental disease to make you psycho. You're just fucked up," she left without another word.

Kirai kneeled down next to her, now fearing for her instead of himself. "Sora, I can't just let you die to protect me!," he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Kirai felt tears burning his eyes but didn't care. "I don't care if I'm worthless, I have to do something."

Sora was silent for a moment as she collected her thoughts again, "Kirai..I refuse to let you fight in this..This is my fight, to get revenge on the ones who caused my parents to be murdered, and do you expect me to want to see the same thing happen to you?,"she shouted.

"She has been waiting for this chance for a long time Kirai..and if you get in the way of her hard work, you will end up getting killed in the process," said Artemis as he came up behind them.

"If you were worthless would I always be there for you when you needed me the most?"

Kirai looked from Sora to Artemis and back with sad eyes. "But... what am I supposed to do while you're killing things?," he was crying now. So tough, he was. 'Screw it all,' he thought.

"And what if you die, Sora?," he whispered. He very much doubted this outcome but it was still a fear to be recognized. "What am I gonna do then?"


	20. Battle 20

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle twenty:**

**Cloud's target**

Sora looked at him for a moment through tear filled eyes, "If I did die, which I won't, then you would have to train with Artemis and try to be the best fighter you can. Or you can try and get yourself killed by fighting them when you're not ready to," she told him.

Sora got to her feet and pulled Kirai to his own feet and looked him straight in the eyes ,"And besides..who would be there to tease you and make you blush more often than none?," she said to him with a sly smile. She brushed his hair from his eyes gently and smiled at him she seemed to lose the fear and hid the fact that she would give anything for the revenge even if it meant dying.

'I have to do this..its between use three and no one else,' she thought as she hugged him tightly.

Kirai held her tightly, wishing he would stop crying and not caring at the same time. How did he get into all this? In a span of seven hours he'd managed to fall in love and almost be killed at least twice.

He'd also learned one thing in those seven hours. He couldn't live without the girl he'd just met.

Through tears Kirai whispered, "I love you Sora.."

Sora wouldn't let him go as she stood there. She wanted to make time stop and let them stay like that forever but she knew that would be impossible. She had just met him only hours ago, she had hated him in the beginning, but now, she had found herself unable to live without him.

Sora looked up at him with hopeful eyes that seemed to betray her and say what she had planned, "And I love you Kirai...and I would do anything to make it last," she told him. Kirai smiled a bit and looked over his shoulder at Artemis. "I'm gonna kiss her now, please don't hurt me."

He turned back to Sora with a bigger smile, brushing away the tears that still lingered on her cheeks, and softly kissed her lips. Sora stood there as her lips met Kirai's, she didn't care if Artemis was there, and she didn't care if anyone saw this. She let this happen because she had wanted this moment to happen but was slightly surprised at how much courage he to kiss her in front of Artemis.

Artemis looked away for the moment, yet although Kirai asked him not to, he still threw a small rock at Kirai's head. Kirai didn't move when he was hit with a rock, and restrained from flipping Artemis off from behind his back. Instead he just focused on pretending that Artemis did not exist while continuing to kiss Sora.

As Sora continued to kiss Kirai she felt as though they were the only ones there and that nothing else mattered.

Artemis on the other was the one who broke the ongoing silence, "Alright love birds..you two love each other I get it..but we might want to get to some place where if this fight gets bad, no one else will get hurt in the process," he told them.

Kirai pulled away from Sora and glared at Artemis. But he was right so he didn't argue. He did express his annoyance through the glare, though.

Kirai sighed. "Do you guys have a plan of some sort?"

Sora looked away as she glanced at her brother. She gave him a slight nod, "..We don't have a plan, but I do, now Artemis before he stops me," she told Artemis. She gave Kirai one last glance before she took off running into the forest.

Artemis ran in front of Kirai and quickly knocked him out before he could do anything,"Shes doing this for you..," Artemis told Kirai.

'I'm sorry..but I can't let you fight, not for my sake or anyone else's, this is my fight alone and I will end it some way or another,' thought Sora as she ran through the forest. Kirai wanted to move, to stop her, but he couldn't move and he drowned in darkness.

Prism walked away from the school, heading back to the old and abandoned house where she used to live. Were her parents still alive? If they were, she would kill them, after telling them her entire story. Sincerely because she felt like it. How could they have sent her to that hospital? She was wrecked there.

Cloud sighed and looked around. He'd lost, though he hadn't really fought. But now he had a new goal: Get that Kirai kid. And keep him away from Sora. Artemis picked up Kirai and took him to his old home that no one had bought because he made it look as though someone still lived there.

He laid Kirai down on the ground as he went to lock the door.

Sora had stopped running after a short time, "Why am I running?...I'll just sneak through the back and attack them," she said to herself. Sora turned around and headed for the back of the school and went to find Cloud.

Kirai dreamed of all the recent incidents, of Sora, of Prism, and mostly of his encounter with Cloud. He stirred in his sleep, mumbling. "No..," he whispered, "go...away..."

Cloud decided that he'd better not stay in this place for too long. He checked his pocket for the lucky knife and exited through the back door, walking through the forest to his new destination; that being the city, where he guessed Sora would be hiding Kirai. Sora searched through the school for Cloud, but stopped when she remembered that he had threatened to take Kirai away.

"Crap! I better find the house and fast!," she shouted as she ran off through the city trying to remember where Artemis had taken her to sleep. Where was that house? What was the address? She just had to make it there before Cloud found out where they were hiding.

"Hmm...," Cloud said to himself as he scanned the city below him. He was standing on the same building Prism had just this morning.

"If I were Sora, where would I hide my Kirai?"

Probably at the house where her parents died, or somewhere similar. Did she have anyone else on her side? They'd probably be protecting him.

This was quite a hunt.

Sora rushed through the city quickly trying to remember the address or at least remember the land markings around her.

She kept running until she saw a shadow fall across the city and she quickly hid in the shadows below. She looked up to find Cloud standing on the building,'Damnit..hes already looking for Kirai I have to hurry!,' she thought to herself.

"So there you are," Cloud whispered to himself as he saw a blonde twin tail flick out of sight. He smirked and exited the building, heading in the direction she was but staying far enough away from her. He would simply follow her lead.

Cloud had a feeling she didn't know where she was going, which was both good and bad. Good because he had a chance to beat her there. Bad because he didn't know where he'd be beating her to.

What a predicament.

Sora looked all around herself for anything that seemed familiar, but so far nothing, she heaved a heavy sigh. She was about to give up when something from the corner of her eye caught her attention, it was an old toy store, the one Artemis took her to when she had lost her stuffed bear.

'I must be getting closer then," she thought and then she took a left down the street and ran as fast as she could to try and find the house where they had lived. Artemis was beside himself, he was stuck babysitting this kid until Sora returned, but the problem was he didn't know if she would ever return."...why do I have to watch him?"

Kirai was crying in his sleep as his dreams became more frightening. He turned over on the ground and whispered unconsciously, "..stop..."

Cloud searched the area and came across a house without the lights on. Interesting, because it was getting darker and most people turned them on by now.

He peered in the window from a few steps away, careful to stay out of sight.

Cloud smiled and whispered to himself, "Perfect."

Artemis walked over to Kirai, he didn't want to hear this kid cry in his sleep forever, so he began to poke him in the head until he woke up," Wake up..and stop crying!," he shouted at him.

Sora finally saw the house in sight and quickly ran to the door and looked through the windows to see Artemis poking Kirai in the head. She rolled her eyes as she knocked on the door and Artemis didn't move, Sora growled. She took out her sword and went back to the window and forced the window open and crawled in shutting the window behind her.

"Stop poking him already," she sighed to her brother who gave Kirai a kick in the side to finally try and wake him up. She walked over to him and brushed his hair from his face,"Thats not how you woke me up..you always dumped water on me," she laughed.

Kirai's eyes flew open. "OW. What the hell?," he wiped his eyes free of the tears. "Why am I crying?," he glared at Artemis, "And why did you kick me?"

Cloud frowned. Now they were all in the house. He had to either lure Kirai out of the house or lure the two others out. The first option was probably easier. He smirked as he thought up an idea. This would definitely work. Kirai was too stupid to decline the offer he was about to make. Now to just get in and not be seen..

"You were crying in your sleep and I got tired of hearing you complain in your sleep...and I thought you would want to see your girlfriend," laughed Artemis.

Sora blushed slightly, "Still..you didn't have to kick him," she told him as she looked back at Kirai, "Are you okay?..Artemis tends to leave bruises that last over a week," Sora sighed.

Artemis sighed as he snapped back, "Not my fault hes a big baby"

Kirai nodded and sat up, "I'm fine," he glared at Artemis again, "And its not MY choice to have dreams about a fucking psychopath raping me. Sorry for inconveniencing you," he said angrily.

Kirai's side was hurting, a lot. He lifted up his shirt a bit. It was already started to bruise. Kirai sighed and dropped the fabric back into place. "Awesome."

Cloud watched from his hiding spot and smirked when he learned of Kirai's dreams. Seems like he'd made quite an impact on the teen.

"WEll then maybe I should scare it out of you then," laughed Artemis.

"Go die," Kirai grumbled, then turned to Sora. "Did you find him? And how long was I out?"

Artemis just laughed and looked at Sora for her response. Sora looked at Kirai and frowned, "No..I couldn't find him..but I will..and I think you were out for several hours hun,"she told him.

A twinge of fear struck Kirai but he tried not to let it show. That psychopath was still out there. And most likely was looking for him. How close was he? Kirai had a strange feeling he wasn't too far away. "H-hours?" He cursed his voice for cracking. "That was a long dream."

Cloud went over his options in his head. It was risky trying to get Sora and her brother outside. One of them would definitely stay inside with Kirai, so it wouldn't work too well anyway. For the first time in his life, Cloud wished his sister was with him. She would be able to help.

Not that she would do it. But just knowing that she was capable of it would've made him feel more confident. Sora looked at him and sighed before she stood up and headed to the door, "I'm going to check around outside to make sure no one found us..Artemis is going to stay here with you Kirai..I'll be right back," Sora told him.

She walked out the door and closed it behind her as she leaned against the door. She looked at the sky for a moment before she looked down again and her eyes narrowed, "If you want to play hide and seek..I'm not 'it'. So get out and fight me like a man," she growled. Kirai didn't mention that he didn't want to be alone with Artemis again. He'd rather Sora go kill Cloud.

'Intriguing,' Cloud thought. 'I'm not sure what to do. And I always know what to do.'

Had he even brought a sword?

Luckily it was still slung over his shoulder. That would have been rather unfortunate.

He decided to wait a second longer. With his luck they would end up in the forest, where he could use surprise to his advantage. "So..you're going to keep hiding in the shadows like a coward huh? Then how about I just lead us to the forest so as to not reveal yourself to the damn world," she growled.

Sora began to walk away from the door and took a left down the path that led to the forest that was not too far away.

'If he wants him..I'll take him out here and now..I won't let him touch Kirai or anyone else,' she thought as she began to draw her sword.


	21. Battle 21

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle twenty-one:**

**Cloud's game**

Cloud smiled. 'Silly girl. You've just fallen into my trap, whether intentional or not.'

He tried to make as little noise as possible when drawing his sword. It felt strange in his hand; he hadn't used a sword in a while.

That made him a bit nervous but he had a feeling he'd manage.

Cloud carefully stepped through the bushes, headed for the forest and hoping to get there before her. The wind disguised the rustle of leaves as he walked.

This would be fun.

Sora held her sword tightly, but she felt oddly nerved, she had a feeling something was going to happen.

'I just have to try, no matter what..and besides Artemis can take of him too,' she thought. She felt a gust of wind blow around her and she almost lost her footing as she tripped over a rock. But she made sure she flipped so as not to injure herself from falling, but soon she could see the forest ahead of her getting thicker.

Cloud tried not to laugh when she tripped; this was just too perfect. She was barely a yard away from him.

He pulled out his trusty knife and walked up behind her as silently as possible. Cloud wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and held the small blade to her throat.

"Hello," he whispered. His tone was all too cheerful.

Sora froze in her tracks when she felt him grab her from behind. She let a low growl escape from her throat, she didn't dare take the risk of moving or else she would feel that blade hit her throat and find herself dead on the ground in seconds.

"Bastard," was all she said to him in reply.

"Yeah, I really am a bastard," he said with a slight laugh.

"So here's what I'm gonna do...," he continued. Cloud held onto her tighter so she wouldn't move as he moved the knife lower to her side, coincidentally the one she'd been injured in a numerous of other times today. "I'm just gonna leave you with thiis-," he punctuated the last word with a stab to her. He drug the knife downwards and made the cut longer and deeper. "And I'm gonna go get your boyfriend now."

Cloud let her fall to the ground and stared down at her with a smile. "Bye, Sora."

Kirai realized that he had to use the restroom.

He stood up and looked around, choosing the hallway as a good spot to look first. The first door he tried was a closet, the second door was the bathroom.

Kirai stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Please be okay, Sora," he whispered to himself.

"I'm afraid she's quite the opposite, love."

Sora's went wide as she had felt the knife dig into her side and cut her. Then she felt her body fall to the ground and could only remember the look on Cloud's face as she had watched him leave, she tried to move but couldn't. She felt the blood pour from her body as she tried to stop it but couldn't.

'Dammit...Artemis..where are you?,'she shouted in her thoughts.

Artemis wasn't too worried, but he went to go check on Kirai anyways, "Hey kid you okay in there?..If your worried about Sora she'll be fine..trust me, she has gone through worse," sighed Artemis.

"Respond to him," Cloud ordered in a whisper.

Kirai stared at him with wide eyes. "Y-yeah, I know. I'm fine," he tried to sound as scared as he was. Maybe Artemis would get the hint.

Cloud had a knife in his hand. It had blood on it.

Did he kill her? Was she okay?

"What'd you do to her?," Kirai choked out, whispering.

Cloud smiled only slightly and tilted his head to the side. "I won't hurt you if you come with me. She might live if I don't do any more damage," by then he had a full smirk on. Artemis had a hard time believing this kid; Kirai didn't seem too sure about his reply to his question.

Instead Artemis didn't even try to turn the knob; instead he kicked the door open, only to find Cloud in the bathroom with Kirai. The first thing Artemis saw was the knife and the blood, "What did you do to my sister?," growled Artemis as he took a step forward.

He gave Cloud such an icy stare that it seemed as though he would lunge for Cloud at any moment. Kirai stayed perfectly still. He wanted to go check on Sora but was afraid of moving with Cloud this close to him.

Cloud was not surprised when Artemis walked in. "Hnn?," he looked at the knife. "Oh, ya mean this? I.. gave her a present." He trailed his finger in the blood and licked it off his finger. He was ready if Artemis decided to jump at him, knife in perfect position.

"Sora," Prism whispered, kneeling down next to her. "Are you alive?"

She looked at the wound on her side and a new level of hatred was granted to Cloud. "If you are, which I really hope, I'm not gonna hurt you. I don't care if you won't forgive me, I realllyyy want him dead," she explained as she tried to stop her bleeding. Her voice was shaking with fear.

Artemis stood where he was,"I swear if you killed her..I will not hesitate to kill you!,"he growled at Cloud as he held himself back from lunging at Cloud.

Sora opened her eyes slightly and tried to focus her eyesight when she heard Prism's voice,"...W-what the hell are you doing?..Trying to finish his job?," she asked Prism. Sora had apparently missed what Prism had just said to her.

'I...can't believe I let him get the jump on me,' she thought. Cloud kept his smile and simply answered, "Good luck with that."

"No. I hate him now more than ever." She continued to attempt to stop the bleeding, it was only barely working, "Is Artemis in there with Kirai?," he probably was, but Prism only wanted to make sure.

Artemis growled and glared at Cloud, "She had better not be dead you bastard!"

Sora looked up at Prism, "Why are you trying to help me anyways?," she asked through a pained filled voice. Sora tried to move Prism's hand away from the wound so she could stand up, but found herself unable to fight back at the moment.

"Why don'tcha go check?," Cloud asked, twirling the knife in his hand. This was quite amusing for him.

"Well if I told you the real reason I'm pretty sure I'd die...oh you probably want to stand up...," Prism stepped back and helped Sora to her feet. "Point is I want him dead and now."

Artemis almost felt himself run and tackle Cloud, but knew better, "..You just want me gone so you can take Kirai..am I right?," he asked with a smug when he realized what Cloud was trying to do. Sora got to her feet from help with Prism and held her hand over her wound and started to walk forward very slowly and pain filled, "..I'll do it...I"ll do him in for good," she said.

Cloud returned the smile. "I thought that was pretty obvious. But I'm willing to fight anyway," he said in a cheerful, yet creepy tone. Kirai went pale. What were the odds that Cloud would win?

Prism smiled, "Yay. He's in the house now...probably having a conversation with Artemis...," She didn't think there was much talking going on. At least not for long. Artemis growled again and then in a flash he found himself lunging towards Cloud with his own knives in each hand.

"Got it...I'll take him out no matter the cost," Sora answered. Cloud was ready for that. He easily stepped out of the way and cut Artemis's arm in the process. It was unintentional but it worked anyway.

Kirai watched them, unable to move from fright but wanting so badly to go check on Sora. Plus, Cloud probably wouldn't let him leave. Artemis gripped his arm as he landed near Cloud but was quick to get back onto his feet and tackle Cloud to the ground. Sora was still several blocks away, but her wound had not stopped bleeding yet.

Cloud glared up at Artemis for a second before slipping his hand out of his grasp and cutting his side. Kirai inched towards the door slowly and managed to get out. He ran out the back door, "Soraa! Where are you?"

Artemis growled at Cloud but didn't let it bother him as he cut Cloud in his arm and knocked his knife from his hand.

Sora had fallen to the ground when she was less than four blocks away, she couldn't find the strength to move from her loss of blood. Cloud grit his teeth with the pain. He attempted to shove Artemis off but he was too weak. He glared up at him, unable to do any more. "So I die now, right?"

Prism heard Kirai's cries just as she saw Sora fall. She rushed over an answered him, "WE'RE OVER HERE!"

Kirai ran to the voice and fell to his knees next to Sora, "Are you okay?"

Artemis just smiled and he cut Cloud again on his other arm to make sure he was going to stay weak, "Not by my hands..if my sister is still alive, I'll let her kill you, this isn't my revenge," he growled.

Sora looked up at Kirai when she saw him through her blurred vision, ".y-yeah I'm fine..I told you I wouldn't leav-,"she was cut off as she fell forward and passed out from her blood loss. Cloud was keeping his 'in pain' look on, although he wasn't that badly hurt. He was simply too weak to get Artemis's weight off of him. However, playing helpless might be good in this situation. He smirked. "Yeah. If."

Kirai literally started shaking. He looked at Prism. "Please tell me she's just passed out."

Prism nodded. "Still breathing, see?," she gestured to the steady rise and fall of Sora's chest.

Kirai blinked. "Oh yeah."

"I'm not that stupid, I've been at the fighting game longer than she has, I took her in when she told me her parents were killed, so I raised my sister. And if I know her, she found a way to stay alive," he growled as he took his knives and stabbed Cloud in his shoulders.

Sora kept breathing steadily but found herself in an odd place in her mind. Cloud cried out in pain. No more playing, he was really cut up now. It might still be possible for him to fight. If he tried hard enough.

Kirai tried to patch up Sora's wound as much as he could, but his efforts didn't do much good. He sighed and then looked at Prism inquisitively.

"I thought you were on his side?"

Artemis smiled, "Told you I wasn't stupid, faker, now lets make you look pretty for Sora..I give injuries back ten fold..and she gives revenge a new level," he said as he removed the knives and stabbed him again in his forearm.

Sora found herself in a dark place, she wandered around but could only dark until she heard someone yelling and she ran. Cloud bit his lip so hard he drew blood. Why was he doing this again? He couldn't remember why he'd come here. All he could think about was the pain.

"I was. Not anymore."

Kirai tilted his head. "What made you change your mind?"

Prism shook her head, "Its not important."

Artemis smiled as he saw the look of pain on Cloud's face," The moment she fights again, you'll be too weak to even protect yourself," he laughed. Artemis took one knife to his hand and stabbed him in his hand and took the other and held it to his neck, "I promise she will not make it quick and painless"

Sora finally reached the place where the scream and saw herself not far off as a child when she had run away from Prism after she was able to get away.

"..The day I met Artemis...why now?"


	22. Battle 22

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle twenty-two:**

**Cloud's final move**

Cloud managed a pain filled smile. "At least by the time she gets here I'll be halfway dead...I won't be able to actually FEEL half that pain..," he spoke, barely able to enunciate correctly.

"Yeah, it kind of is."

Prism looked Kirai straight in the eyes. "Do you know what Cloud does to guys before he kills them?"

Kirai blushed slightly and looked to the side, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "Ah, I have a feeling I do."

Prism returned her gaze to Kirai. "I just didn't want that to happen to you."

Artemis laughed, "Who said I was going to make you feel no pain?..I return injuries, not the pain, trust me you will definitely feel the pain she gives you," he smiled.

Sora watched as her younger self ran down the streets of the city and heard the sirens of police heading to where she had come from but was never stopped. Then she ran into Artemis as she had run into him as he came out of the store and looked at her confused as she cried.

"Whats wrong kid?"

Cloud returned the smile. "Awesome."

Kirai let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I wouldn't want me being raped either."

Prism shook her head. "You don't understand. Its more than just that, he makes you like it. He's fucked up, Kirai."

"How about a subject change. How long is she gonna be out?"

Artemis just glared at him and began to just sit on him and he kept an eye on him as he began to poke Cloud in the head with the blunt of his knife but kept the other at his neck.

Sora watched her younger self just grab on Artemis, he didn't need an explanation at that moment, and instead he picked her up and took her back to his place.

And the few days had passed by, and the murder of her parents had been reported and that their child wasn't found but was reported alive. But there was no description of the child, so she had been left unfound after all these years.

"I was..never found and considered...to never be found yet I was possibly alive…

Cloud simply closed his eyes and didn't acknowledge Artemis. So much for getting to Kirai.

Prism examined Sora. "I have no idea."

Kirai nervously ruffled his hair. "You think your brother could beat Artemis."

Prism smirked. "Artemis is one tough guy. I think Cloud finally met someone he can't beat."

Artemis just stayed where he was and kept a close eye on Cloud.

Sora kept watching herself get older as time went on, and saw herself finally beg and plead to Artemis to train her, he refused many times until she got into a fight and proved she could somewhat fight and agreed to train her.

But then something that she hadn't expected to see scared her and woke her up with a jolt.

Her eyes shot open and she looked around herself and let her arm fall over her eyes and cried slightly. Kirai sighed with relief but then realized she was crying. "Sora? Whats wrong? Other than the obvious injuries..."

Sora just wiped the tears away the best she could, "Its n-nothing..nothing at all to worry about," she said. She started to try and get up but found a wave to pain shot through her body but she kept trying to stand up.

Kirai helped her to her feet, careful not to hurt her in the process. "Artemis has Cloud in the bathroom," he informed her.

"..Wait..why in the bathroom? Since when in the hell do fights start there?,"she questioned loudly. But as she got to her feet she felt pain shoot through her again but began to walk forward to try and hide the pain.

"Well I went to the bathroom and he was in there," Kirai explained. "I guess I was taking too long or something cause Artemis came to check on me, and when he didn't like my response, kicked the door down and proceeded to kick Cloud's ass," he smiled happily. Sora looked at Kirai with a deadpanned face,"..Yep..hes a creeper, but if Artemis hadn't come in you would be dead you ass hat...I told you to stay near him..I love you enough to make him protect you!," she shouted at him. "Never scare me or him like that again!"

Kirai looked at her, startled and looking a bit scared. "I had to pee! Does he have to come with me when I do that too?"

Prism suppressed a laugh at their conversation.

"No! But you have to tell him where you were going and have him guard the door at least! Dammit I do this crap because I love chu!,"she shouted. "You better hope I don't get the urge to kick your ass."

Kirai pouted slightly. "I'm sowwie..."

Prism giggled a bit but hoped Sora hadn't heard. "...Mmmm..Fine..I forgive you, and not because of your pouting face either!," she said with a slight blush across her face then turned to Prism, "and whats so funny miss spazz?,"she asked. Kirai smiled at her blush. How had he gone seventeen years of his life without her?

Prism held up her hands in surrender. "Nothing, nothing." She was smiling as well.

Sora's blush got brighter, "..Shut up then!," she shouted as she turned back around, "and you! Stop giving me that look you always give me!," Sora was obviously embarrassed his pouting got a hold of her. And she was trying not to let it show but was failing very badly.

Kirai tilted his head to the side, feigning innocence. "What look?," he continued to smile brightly, obviously enjoying being the one to cause the blush instead of getting it. Sora went slightly wide eyed when she saw the look and blushed brighter if it was even possible, "Cut it out! Dammit save the cute for when we get the chance to be alone or at least when I'm not on the verge of dying!," she growled.

Then she got an idea, she would just fight back, "..Or would you rather we show her our feelings right here?," she asked with puppy dog eyes and a slight sly smile. Kirai laughed and blushed a bit. "I'm perfectly okay with that."

Prism looked at them suspiciously. "And by 'show her our feelings' you mean what exactly?"

"Are you sure your okay with it? Because I thought we kept it secret," she said with innocent eyes and seemed childlike for a moment. She walked up to Kirai and her lips were just a few inches away from his. Kirai stuck his tongue out at her, and their closeness caused it to brush against her lips. Whether intentional or not, we'll never know. "I'm very sure, Sora."

Prism shook her head and laughed. "You guys are crazy."

Sora smiled playfully and licked his cheek instead lightly and when it seemed like she was about to turn away, she kissed him deeply then broke the kiss and gave him the innocent look.

"Lets get going, so I can end him," she said with a serious tone and was about to take off running forgetting she couldn't run and ended up falling face first,"Owwie!"

Kirai stood dazed for a second but was snapped out of it when he heard Sora fall. He tried not to laugh, he really did. It was just a failed attempt. "How did you even manage that, darling?," he helped her up carefully. Sora pouted at him as he laughed, "I don't know..I guess I forgot I couldn't run...what an idiot I am..if I can't run..how do I fight? Tell me..or at least..help..," she said the last part quietly. She had never asked for help until now and right now she looked up at Kirai with pain filled eyes that had the true innocent look that pleaded for help.

Kirai suddenly felt like a jerk for laughing. "You can still fight. Don't you remember the fight with that one over there?" He pointed to Prism, "You could barely walk. And you still won. You'll be fine," he carefully hugged Sora so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Huh?..I remember..but I don't remember any of the major details or even the end of the fight, thats all a blank," she said confused.

"Well you kicked ass. And you're going to do that again tonight," Kirai smiled at her. He would say something like 'I believe in you!' but that would be a little too cheesy. Plus Prism was listening. He'd never live that down. Sora looked at him and nodded, "..Then lets get going and finish this, but this won't mean we have twice as more troubles ahead," she told him as she began to get up again. She took out her sword and let her hand drop from her side that was injured and began to walk ahead even though her wound began to bleed again.

Kirai nodded, wondering if it was possible for him to help at all. He didn't have a weapon. And even if he did, he barely knew how to use it. He hated feeling this useless.

Cloud fell asleep.

He wasn't sure how he could do so in such a predicament, but there he was, unconscious under Artemis. He dreamed of Prism stabbing him and Sora laughing in the background. Artemis looked at Cloud with a deadpanned face, 'he's asleep?...what the hell?...Why me?' he thought loudly to himself.

Sora finally saw the house not far off and walked inside ignoring the blood down her side, "Artemis!," she shouted. Kirai followed her, peering into the bathroom and finding Cloud with his eyes closed and sporting several wounds. "Is he dead or asleep?"

"Hmm? When did you leave?," asked Artemis.

"During your show down," Kirai stepped inside and kicked Cloud's head lightly. He remained asleep. Kirai laughed, "How do you fall asleep in that situation?"

"Hell if I know," sighed Artemis then he gave Cloud a sharp poke in the head then stabbed his shoulder again, "Wake up!," he shouted. Sora followed Kirai and saw Cloud asleep, she felt her blood pressure rise in anger as she saw her parents murder flash in her mind like a broken record.

"Aah...," Cloud squeezed his eyes shut tighter but then opened them slightly. "Thanks. I needed that." He was slowly getting accustomed to the pain. He saw Kirai standing over him, next to Artemis. Cloud smiled a bit. "Hello, love."

Kirai stomped on his hand. "Go die."

"Hey! Leave my Kirai alone!," shouted Sora, she walked over and pushed Kirai out of the way and looked down at Cloud with hate filled eyes and held her sword just close enough to his neck that the tip touched the skin.

"You will not live to see another day.. and I'll make sure that you fall off and are never remembered!," she shouted, "You took my family away! You took everything and I can't and won't let you take Kirai or my brother away!"

Cloud would've shrugged his shoulders if they hadn't been stabbed, "Go ahead and kill me. Its not like my life had any purpose anyway."

Kirai glared at him. He wanted so badly to hurt the bastard, but knew he would only lose that fight. Sora brought her sword up and brought it down again, only before her sword even met him, she stopped, "And you don't...don't deserve to live any longer," she told him and finally brought her blade into his heart.

Artemis had rolled out of the way before he even got hit by her sword.

When Sora felt herself put the blade in his heart, she cried, and only she could know why, she refused to tell them why she cried for him. Kirai knew she would cry.

He knew it would happen, no matter what the reason. It was inevitable. He had a feeling that deep down, Sora felt sorry for him. Or something like that.

Cloud's death was peaceful.

There was no life flashing before his eyes.

There was no magical moment of him figuring out who he was.

There was just blood. And silence. And a smile on his face as the light left his eyes.

"Damn bastard would die with a smile on his face...and he never felt guilty, I will never forgive him," she growled as tears stream down her face. She removed the sword from his chest and fell over when she felt herself go weak in the legs. Prism couldn't help but cry when she looked into the bathroom to find her twin dead.

It was like half of her had died, no matter how much she'd hated him, he was her brother and she loved him...for some twisted reason. He'd changed her life, made her this murderer that she was. He was terrible, and here she was crying because he was gone. Kirai stared at him. Why did he feel so bad? He was the single person that Kirai had actually wanted to rip the heart out of. There was no reason to feel sorry for him. Kirai blocked out all feelings of sadness.


	23. Battle 23

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle twenty-three:**

**The cloud has vanished**

Sora fell but managed to reach the wall before she hit the ground and leaned against it for a moment, "..He's dead...but why does it feel wrong?"

Kirai shook his head as he continued to stare at Cloud. "He was a big part of your life. Now he's gone." He glanced at Sora. "Plus you actually have feelings, unlike him. Its natural to be sad when someone dies.. or when you kill them."

Sora looked at Kirai, "I guess your right, but that doesn't mean its over yet," she growled slightly as she let herself fall to the ground. That statement scared Kirai...there was more? What else could possibly happen? He found it strikingly hard to believe that this had all happened in a day.

Kirai poked his head out into the hallway. It was 2:00 in the morning. He was too on edge to even think about sleeping. Sora would have explained more to him and the things that happen now that Cloud was dead, but she had fallen asleep.

"Dang..she fell asleep," sighed Artemis.

"I would too if it were possible," Kirai slid down the wall and sat against it. He looked at Artemis. "Thanks for saving my ass by the way."

Prism remained in the hallway, leaning against the wall, crying silently. Now she was alone. She'd been alone before, but she knew there was always a possibility of finding Cloud. Now, he was dead. What would she do now?

"Haha, no problem, but next time that happens again I'm training your ass myself got it?...She needs something to keep her warm," sighed Artemis, he got up and took off his jacket and laid it on Sora. Kirai sighed but couldn't resist a smile. "Fineee."

He glanced over at Cloud again. Kirai would never understand him.. how could he die smiling. It was scary how genuinely happy he looked.

Prism sat down in the doorway, wiping her eyes. "You're lucky, Kirai. He wouldn't have just raped you. He would've broken you." She emphasized 'you' in that sentence. What, was Kirai special or something? Artemis tuned to Prism, "What do you mean broken him?," he asked her.

Prism sighed. "Cloud had a way of playing mind tricks... I never understood how, but he always seemed to make his victims enjoy what he did to them.. and I have a feeling he wouldn't have killed Kirai right after. He'd have kept him, tortured him, and screwed him up."

Kirai looked at him and shivered. He saw flashes of his dream and squeezed his eyes shut. Artemis looked at Prism then back to Kirai, "Hey you okay? If Sora wakes to see you like this she could go on a rampage even in the condition shes in," warned Artemis.

Kirai opened his eyes again and nodded. 'He's gone,' he told himself. 'He can't hurt you. He won't do that to you.'

After a second Kirai laughed, "I love how she's my protector," he smiled at his girlishness.

"Hey, then how about I help you change that?," asked Artemis.

Kirai smiled again. "Sure, but you've got your work cut out for you," he warned. "I suck."

Artemis chuckled for a moment, "Yeah yeah, thats what Sora told me when she begged me to train her and I put her straight into the toughest training," he said with a smirk.

Kirai laughed a bit, but it sounded more nervous than amused. "Sounds fun."

'I'm probably going to die,' he thought to himself. 'Maybe Sora won't let him kill me. I hope.'

"Anyways, changing the subject here..Prism right? I thought Sora said she killed you? If your still alive how come she doesn't remember you?," asked Artemis. Prism nodded. "She almost killed me; I guess she thought I was absolutely going to die. As for why she doesn't remember me, I have no idea...," she explained. She pondered the last few hours. "It seemed like she remembered me in the nurses office when Kirai-"

Prism stopped her sentence when she saw the look Kirai was giving her, and how badly he'd started to blush. "-when I ran into her."

Artemis gave her a look, he tried to figure out what could cause her to forget, but he had to push that aside for a moment, "What?..Tell me what really happened. You do the same pause trick Kirai does when he gets caught," said Artemis as looked at the blush on Kirai's face. Prism couldn't hold back a smile as she informed him, "He accidentally walked in on Sora when she was changing. I started laughing -you should've seen him- and she got rather hostile with me." Prism giggled a bit.

Kirai sighed and looked to the side, trying not to blush any more than he already was. Artemis's eyes went wide, then he turned to Kirai and picked him up by the front collar of his shirt, "You what!"

Kirai shook his head violently. "Itwasanaccidentididntmeanto!," He spoke very fast in his fear. Kirai squeezed his eyes shut, "Pleasedontkillme!"

Artemis was about to get the idea that killing him would be better, if Sora hadn't swept her foot under and knocked him to floor making him release Kirai.

"Don't kill him!..you okay Kirai?," she asked as she walked over to him gripping her side again. Kirai nodded and let out the breath he'd been holding that entire time. "Just narrowly escaped death, thanks."

Prism smirked. "You're such a weakling."

Kirai shot her an icy glare. "Go die. My protector is awake." He pointed to Sora and smirked playfully. "Be careful what you say."

Sora then looked at him confused, she had no idea what had just happened, "Hey..besides knocking me down, how about we get you looked at?," suggested Artemis. Kirai nodded. "Thats probably a good idea." He examined her wound. It hurt just to look at it. "That bastard."

Sora flinched when Artemis came and sprayed her wound with an antibacterial spray, "Ouch! That stings!," she shouted, "Don't be such a baby hold still!"

"So what was that before you passed out?," Kirai asked. "Something about what will happen now." The statement that had scared him. But most things were scaring him lately. Sora looked at him and went silent for a moment, she looked out the window and remembered what she had seen in her dream, "..We may be in more trouble than I had hoped..especially us Kirai and Artemis," she told him.

Kirai nodded with an unamused expression. "Of course we are."

Then his eyes went wide. "Shit," his father. His father would KILL him for being out so late. How was he supposed to go home?


	24. Battle 24

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle twenty-four:**

**Family meeting**

Sora looked at him, "Let me take you home, I know the city very well and my gang should be waiting for me so we can escort you," she told him. Kirai nodded, staring at the ground, wondering what he would do. He'd probably get grounded forever, but that hadn't stopped him from sneaking out before. What month was it? Hopefully not far till January, when he would turn 18 and be able to leave his wretched parents.

Once Sora was patched up she threw her shirt to the side and put on her brother's jacket and zipped up, "Come on lets go and stay close," she told him. Kirai stood up and walked to her side, still wondering what would happen. Would he actually get hit this time?

Now he was excited for training, he could defend himself if his father ever actually lashed out at him. And its always good to be prepared when you're walking around with Sora.

Sora led him out the center of the city and stopped and gave a loud whistle, "Its safe!," she shouted and in moments small groups of people came from the shadows, "Were taking this kid home," she said. Kirai looked around. It was weird, having all these gang members staring at you. He also didn't like being the center of attention. But it was for his protection so he put up with it.

"Want a small group to go and make sure no others will get in our way?," asked one of them, "Yeah, you ten go ahead the rest of us will follow and whistle safe," she instructed.

They all nodded and the ten left, Sora turned to Kirai, "Don't look so nervous," she told him.

Kirai nodded and tried to keep his composure. He was freaking out a bit on the inside, though.

He smiled to himself as he thought of what Sora might do to his father if he did happen to be hit tonight. That was an amusing thought. It wasn't long until she heard the whistle, she nodded to the rest and they all began to head off, Sora walked next to Kirai, "So why do you look so nervous around them?"

"Well one I hate attention," he told her. "Two, standing around a bunch of gang members would make any normal person jealous." He took another glance around and shook his head, returning his gaze to straight ahead. "And three. My dad's gonna kill me for being out this late."

"Huh? But these guys are harmless unless you make them mad that is," she said to him calmly, "And besides they don't hurt plan on hurting you so don't be nervous just be...yourself a bit but stand your ground or else you get knocked over," she told him.

Kirai nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. Where the hell was his jacket? He couldn't even remember. He blew the strands of hair out of his eyes and when he didn't succeed, pushed them away angrily.

"Hey..where do you live anyways?," she asked him as she kept following her gang.

Kirai stopped walking. "Uhh." He looked around and commenced walking. He pointed to the right. "Over in that region. Once we get into the neighborhood I know where to go."

Sora nodded and signaled to the others by another whistle, she gave a small giggle when she remembered when she had to give them their whistle call the first time. Kirai poked her in the side. "What're you laughin' about, eh?"

"hm? Oh, its nothing really, just the day they began to first respond to the whistling," she said with a smirk.

"I see," Kirai saw his house in the distance. "Over there," he said, pointing to it. He dreaded walking into the building. Hopefully everyone had gone to sleep. Sora nodded and all her gang people went to the edge of the driveway and waited as Sora followed him to the door.

Kirai sighed and fumbled around for his house key. He almost slapped himself when he realized that he didn't have it.

Kirai sighed again. "Well I'm sure as hell not knocking on the door. Come on, my window's open." He led Sora around to the back of the house and up the awning, stepping into his window like he did every night. Sora raised an eyebrow, "So..either way, your at least lucky to have what I don't," she whispered under her breathe to herself.

Sora raised an eyebrow,"So..either way, your at least lucky to have what I don't,"she whispered under her breathe to herself. Kirai looked out the window and down at her. "Hnn? Did you say something?"

Sora looked up quickly, "No, why? You must be hearing things," she told him as she threw a rock at him. Kirai dodged the rock and stuck his tongue out at her. "Why ya gotta throw things?," he asked playfully.

She gave him a smirk, "So I can distract you," she told him, then she jumped onto the roof and leaped to his windowsill, "I can be a cat at times you know," she told him giving him a wink.

Kirai smiled. "Just don't bite me."

He jumped a bit as his door opened. He immediately turned around and exhaled, relieved that it was only his brother. "Oh thank god. Hello Taiki."

Kirai's younger brother stood confused in the doorway. "Hello? Why are you just now coming home?," he leaned to the side so he could see Sora and laughed a bit. "And why do you have a girl in your window."

Sora looked at his younger brother, she turned around and was still sitting on his windowsill but her feet dangled close to the floor, "Who is that?," she asked him. She hadn't seen many siblings before, so she was genuinely confused to why another teen boy who was his brother apparently was living with him.

"That's my brother."

Kirai turned around and looked at Taiki. "I have a girl in my window because I can," he said. "And because I enjoy said girl. Now go away~"

Taiki smirked at him. "You two have fun now." He closed the door behind him. Sora looked at Kirai with confusion,"...Siblings live with each other?," she asked him.

Kirai nodded. "They do indeed. Kids normally stay living with their parents until they finish high school."

Sora was very confused, she had never heard of that before, Artemis had, taught her differently as she grew up, "Thats weird...I never thought that ever happened," she said. Kirai was confused as well. "Really? What did you think happened?," he walked over to his desk and pulled out the rolling chair from underneath it, positioning it where he'd been standing before and taking a seat.

Sora thought about it for a minute, "Well Artemis told me that usually one of the children has to go away at some point and only one can stay," she said with some thought.

Kirai tilted his head to the side, wondering where he'd get that idea from. "I've never heard of that happening... but I guess it can, if one of them runs away or something." He was confused. Why did Artemis tell her THAT? Was that what he actually thought?

"Runaway? But what would be the point in that if one already has to leave?, "she asked him, she got off his window and leaned out the window and gave another whistle and the gang left in moments. She turned back to him and sat on his bed. Kirai spun the chair around so he could face her. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, thinking. "I don't know. Why would one of them have to leave in the first place?"

"He never said, I asked him before but he won't answer it," she said, she flopped back onto his bed with her legs hanging off the side as she stared at the ceiling.

"Hmm..." Kirai pondered what the reason for him thinking such things could be.

"Hey, whats...what's Artemis's story? Did he run away or something?," he was nervous to ask this but took a shot anyway.

"Huh?..Hmm, I never asked him, it didn't seem as if it was anything to worry about back then..but now that you mention it..maybe I should ask him," she answered.

She gave a wide yawn and then laid correctly on his bed and continued staring at the ceiling. Kirai yawned after her. 'So they are contagious,' he thought to himself. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was almost 4 am. So NOW he was getting tired? "Hey...what day is it?," he'd completely forgotten.

"Hm?..oh... its um...wed...,"before she even finished telling him what day it was she fell asleep on his bed, and she turned on her side and curled up. Kirai smiled at her and walked over to the bed. It would be weird sleeping next to her. So he just picked up his pillow and laid down on the floor, only taking minutes to pass out.

The next morning Sora woke up to hear shouting downstairs, she sat up on Kirai's bed and looked around for a moment and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I ALMOST DIED and all you care about is the fact that theres a girl upstairs?," Kirai yelled at his father, getting seriously pissed with this situation.

"You have no right to bring other people into my house!"

"I'm soo glad you care about me so damn much."

His father glared at him, clenching his hands into fists. "You know we care about you."

"Oh yeah? Then that must be why you sent me to a school where I'm likely to be killed," Kirai crossed his arms, challenging his father. Daring him to touch him.

Sora yawned again and got up off his bed and opened the door to his bedroom and went into the hallway and stood at the listening to what was happening. She stayed hidden so his father wouldn't see her, but she made sure she was able to see what was happening.

"Whats going on?...this is what a family is Artemis?," she whispered to herself.

"That was for your own good and others' protection!," his father stated through gritted teeth.

"Oh what, I get into one fight to let out my anger at YOU and now I'm suddenly hostile? Sureee!"

Taiki walked past Sora and straight into the living room, rubbing his eyes. "Will you guys shut up? Seriously." He turned to his father. "He almost died. Be a real father and give a damn."

He turned and walked back upstairs, slamming his door and leaving two shocked Shizukana's in the living room. Sora finally walked downstairs, she made sure to look hostile and very commanding air around herself, "So, this is what he's like? Hmmm...not very impressive if you ask me, I bet he couldn't even stand a chance even if I didn't try," she smirked.

Sora was purposely antagonizing his dad.

Kirai smirked when Sora walked in. "Dad, meet my badass girlfriend."

He stood there glaring at both of them, unable to think of any words.

"And by the way," Kirai continued, "If you were worrying that I'd do something to her. You're an idiot. Cause she'd kick my ass."

"Stop using that language in this house!," Kirai's mother appeared out of the kitchen.

Kirai simply rolled his eyes. Sora turned to face his mother and father, "So..both of you sent him there?..Well you two must be pathetic..bet neither of them can fight against me even if I wasn't treating them like a beginner," she said.

Sora was now antagonizing them both hoping to see what kind of people would send their child to her school.

His father gave him a piercing look, "Control your girlfriend, then."

Kirai laughed. "Fuck no. I'd LOVE to see her screw you up."

Mrs. Shizukana gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Kirai! Do not speak about your father like that!"

"Oh please, like you don't talk about ME like that when I'm gone."

"We would never-"

"Oh stop acting like you care! I know you hate me, and honestly I don't give a shit! I couldn't care less what happens to either of you."

He walked to the front door, opened it angrily and looked back at them one more time. "Tell Taiki I said bye and I'll keep in touch with him. Sora, I'll see you at school."

And with that, he slammed the door and left. Sora stared at where the door was then faced his parents, "..So..tell me now, you call yourself parents? I can tell you talk about him like that, so if you sent him to my school, you must know how to fight. Which means you at least know the rules for a formal fight..right?," she asked with scorn.

He stared at the strange girl, practically shaking from anger. "I will not fight any girl, no matter your skill level or anything else."

"But you don't have a problem with hitting your children," Taiki pointed out as he walked from downstairs, carrying a suitcase. He smiled at his father. "Fuck you. I know what's been going on, I'm not as stupid as I look. I'm going to stay with Kiki. I don't want to talk to either of you for a long time." He followed his brother's lead and exited.

At this point Mrs. Shizukana had broken down in tears.

"Get out of my house," he growled at Sora.


	25. Battle 25

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle twenty-five:**

**The investigator**

Sora looked at him and shrugged, then she gave a slight smirk, "So..this is what a family is like? Then glad I don't have one, or else I'd probably have fucked up parents just like you two," she chuckled and she took her sword that she had behind her in its sheath.

"This isn't a family," Kirai's mother whispered. "Not at all."

"Be quiet," he snapped at his wife. Kirai's father glared at Sora again. "I'm not going to fight back. If you want to attack me, go ahead. I can just call the police."

Sora smirked at him, "And you think they can catch me?," she gave another small smirk, then without hesitation she lunged for his father and attacked him quickly.

He tried desperately to block himself, but failed miserably.

"No! Please don't hurt him!" Kirai's mother pleaded.

Kirai sat on a bench near the school, anger surging through him. How could he leave Taiki there like that? How could he be so selfish?

And where was he going to go!

Sora looked down at his father as she held him down and held the sword near him, it was still slightly stained from blood, but she didn't seem to remember.

"Now tell me..you call that a defense? You call yourself a set of parents? Look what you just did to your family, Artemis was right, families are nothing but trouble," she said to him.

"Good thing I never had a family"

"No, this isn't a family. Not at all. It never was," Kirai's mother whispered.

"Go ahead and hurt him. I should've stood up to you a long time ago. Your a horrible person and I can't believe I've let you do what you've done to your children!," She yelled at the defenseless man.

Kirai desperately wanted his mind off of what had just happened. He tried to think of anything else. Many random thoughts floated through his mind. Where was Prism? Whatever happened to Ami and Ame?

What were they going to do with Cloud's body?

Sora looked at his mother, "Now..let me ask you Kirai's mother...if I harmed him enough to never say another word ever again..how would you feel?," she asked. Sora knew what she meant, but did his mother know what she meant.

Artemis had finally taken Cloud's body into the forest and left it there and went to school, he got there and saw Kirai, "Hey!"

"I-I don't know..."

She stared down at her husband, the controlling monster who she'd never stood her ground to. As much as she hated him, she wasn't sure what she would do if he were to disappear.

"I would feel lonely...and sad."

Kirai looked up and noticed Artemis. "Hey," he said less enthusiastically. Artemis gave him a confused look, "Whats wrong?"

Sora looked at his mother for a moment and began to get off his father and stood up, "Hmm..lonely..I remember that feeling all too well," she said. Sora was about to turn and leave when she saw a desk not far off and saw an article on the desk, she went and picked it up to look at it.

She saw the title, it was an article from the day she had gone missing, and her eyes went wide when she saw her picture as a child next to the article. Kirai sighed. "Well, Sora fell asleep at my house and when my dad woke up and saw her, flipped out and we had a shouting match downstairs, so basically I said fuck you and I'm not coming back." He angrily fidgeted with his sleeve. "I left my little brother there with them and I'm just worried for him."

Kirai's father stood up and took a few steps back.

His mother looked at Sora with concern, despite that she'd almost killed her husband. "What's the matter?"

Artemis gave Kirai a look,"..You'd better not of done anything to her," he said in a low and scary voice.

Sora quickly turned around to face them with the article in hand, "Who are you? Tell me what is your job?,"she shouted. Sora threw the article down on the floor in front of them all, if the father had looked any closer, if he was smart enough to. He would see that little girl in his house ready to kill him.

Kirai laughed, annoyed with this assumption. "Why does everyone think I did something to her? I didn't even sleep in the same bed as her," he assured Artemis.

His father backed up again, startled. "Michi Shizukana, I'm a criminal investigator." He took a glance at the article on the floor and explained, "I've been trying to catch that killer for years."

"Haha, I know you wouldn't, she would kick your ass if you did," laughed Artemis.

Sora gave him a look,"Killer?..whats makes you say shes a killer? Shes only a child..and why is the article written again when the story is over 12 years old?," she asked.

Kirai smiled. "Thats what I said."

Michi shook his head. "Not her, the one who killed her parents. And I made them do a reprint, to see if anyone had information on who murdered her parents."

Artemis began to laugh as he imagined Sora kicking his ass and almost fell over.

Sora looked at him, "..do you even know if the kid is alive? I mean for all you know she could be dead..," said Sora, she reached into her pocket and grabbed the locket that was in her pocket. Of course, she didn't take her hand out of the pocket, she hoped he wouldn't see it was her, but if he was an investigator, he would find out sooner or later.

"Yeah, hilarious. Laugh it up." Kirai rolled his eyes but smiled after picturing the scene himself.

"There were sightings of the girl running away around the time of the murder. However we don't know who she would've gone to, so it is a possibility that she has passed," he explained.

Artemis couldn't stop laughing, he tried to stop, but when he looked at Kirai he could only laugh more.

Sora smirked, "So let me ask you..as an investigator, you should be able to find the girl easily if she was alive right?..I bet you can never find her," she said. She looked at him right in the eyes and waited for his response, 'Can he figure it out? Or is he as stupid as he looks?' she thought.

Kirai nodded with an unamused expression. "Yep. Me dying for looking up her skirt is a real funny scenario."

Michi started going off in his technical ramble. "Well since there have been no sightings of recordings of anyone with the parent's last names, it makes it a lot harder to find-"

He stopped and looked from the article to Sora and back. "You...you? you're her?"

Artemis was finally able to stop laughing and just snickered, "But..it was to me," he said.

Sora just looked at him plainly, "Did I say I was her? Your the investigator, only they can find that little kid, after all, I'm only a teen," she said. But before she knew it, before she could even realize it, she knew she had been found, and out of fear of being taken away, she began to back away slowly.

'T-They will take me away..they'll wanna know everything...I won't let them take me away!,' she shouted in her head.

"Yes, weakling Kirai is knocked out for being a pervert." Kirai smiled sarcastically at Artemis, "Hi-larious."

"This was over twelve years ago...you have the same eyes as that girl," Michi pointed out. "you're around sixteen, no? It is you."

"okay okay, I'm done laughing," he said patting his back.

Sora was backing away from them even more, she began to shake her head in fear, "N-no I'm not..you can't prove I am..I never had parents or a family!," she shouted. She soon found herself falling onto the stairs and she looked behind her as she tried to crawl back up them to get to the window and run off; fast.

Kirai smiled happily now. "Good. Hey what time is it? I think Sora should be back now..unless she killed my dad.."

Michi held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just need to know if you have any information."

Artemis, "Hmm...shes never this late..I have a bad feeling about this, where do you live?," asked Artemis. Sora kept shaking her head, she kept going up the stairs, "N-no, stay away..I won't tell you anything..not now, not ever!," she shouted.

'Trust no one..don't trust the police they trick you and take you away forever...run when you see them,' those words from long ago that Artemis told her played in her head.

"Artemis..where are you?"

Kirai stood up and nodded in the direction of his neighborhood, just at the end of the hill which the school sat on. "Over there. Come on." He started leading the way to his house, walking faster than usual.

"Nothing will happen. You could help us catch the killer. You could help avenge your parent's death."

He was unaware of who she'd killed last night. Artemis nodded as he followed more quickly.

Sora growled at him, "Liar...liars, all of you...Artemis..Artemis where are you? Get me away from this man..I-I can't find my thoughts. I won't tell you anything, your tricking me!," she growled. Sora had almost made it to the middle of the stairs, she stood up much too quickly, and she turned to run up them and instead found herself falling back and fell down the stairs instead.

She hit her head on the table by the stairs.

Kirai burst through the front door. "Where is she?" he demanded.

His mother stood, shocked and staring at someone on the ground.

Kirai ran over to Sora. "Sora? Are you okay?"

He glared at his father. "What did you do to her?"

The moment Artemis saw her on the floor he quickly ran over to his father and grabbed him by the collar and slammed into the wall, "I swear if you did anything to my sister I won't hesitate to return the pain you caused her!," he shouted.

Sora opened her eyes when she heard them come in,"..h-hes a cop..he..going...take me away...don't let him...please," said Sora through a dazed phase. She tried to stand up but ended up on the ground again, she not only hit her head, but the wound on her side opened again and she was bleeding. Kirai mumbled something along the lines of "fucking bastard" and ran for the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit and quickly began bandaging her side.

Michi shook his head violently. "No! She fell down the stairs, I didn't do anything!"

"Why were you trying to get information out of her?," Kirai yelled at him.

"Liar! I warned her about you people and I guess she wanted to find out why I told her to never go to you people! You end up hurting her in the end, I swear if my sister is not okay I will never forgive you!,"Artemis growled, "Now tell me...who are you and what did you try and get out of her? A list of gangs? A list of fights unsolved? what was it huh?"

"I-I just needed to know if she knew anything about who killed her parents! We don't know anything about them and I thought since she was the daughter-"

"What is your problem?," Kirai shouted at his father. "This is why I hate cops! Can't you just stay in your own damn business?"

Artemis's eyes went narrow and very cold, he tightened his grip, "Let me tell you something...if you want information..you'll have to hunt her down. Or find out what the one who raised her all these years will do to you," he said icily.

"Artemis...I never had parents, and..I-I don't know what information your talking about..t-thats not me," Sora said through pain.

"Sora...be quiet, if you even move your wound will get worse and we can't take you to a hospital," said Artemis. Kirai continued to patch her up, thankful for the first aid kit he'd always thought was useless.

"I-I only wanted to help! I'm sorry!," Michi said fearfully.

"If you want to help..stay away from my sister, she is my responsibility. She has never had anyone, and I was the only who was left when she ran away from home," Artemis was lying for her to hide her whole story. And he was hiding his own and made sure to never tell it. Michi nodded frantically. "Just forgive me, please!," He was scared for his life.

Kirai looked at Sora. "Did you really fall down the stairs? Or is he lying?," he asked in a whisper.

Sora looked at Kirai, "I fell, it was my fault..ngh my head," she said. Sora got to her knees and leaned her head on Kirai's shoulder and looked at Artemis, "Hey..Artemis, its time to make me forget my past, can you still do it?," she asked.

Artemis let go of his father, he quickly went over to her and held her face in his hands and looked at her carefully and nodded, and he looked at the ground and saw the news paper. Kirai looked confusedly at Artemis and Sora. "What? Forget your past...," what did she mean by that? How could Artemis do such a thing? Sora looked at him, "When Artemis was training me, he told me he learned away to lock away my past, so I would never feel it again, he locks the entire moments out forever unless I changed my mind," she said.

"But not now, you injured, we need to get you some help," said Artemis as he stood up, "Lets go," he said.

Sora nodded slightly but found that her head throbbed as she did so,"ngh..its hurts"

Kirai was still confused but didn't ask questions. He went to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack for Sora's head. Kirai handed it to her as he helped her stand up. "Where are we going?"

"Where else? The school, the best place for her to get better help, now come on...and Kirai, carry her, if you don't she could get worse I'll go on ahead," said Artemis.

And soon Artemis left, Sora looked at Kirai, "I'm sorry I caused problems..but your brother did leave"

"You didn't cause any-"

Kirai's eyes widened at the news. "He did? Where'd he go?"

He carefully picked up Sora and started following Artemis, his heart now beating fast. How was Taiki going to make it by himself?


	26. Battle 26

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle twenty-six:**

**Ditch day**

"I think he said something about...kim or kimmy..or something I can't remember," she told him, "All I remember is that he left in anger and never came back," she told him. Sora made sure to stay close to him as she laid her head on him,"...your father...why was he in my case?," she asked, "and how long?"

"Kiki..," Kirai whispered to himself, now calming down. Taiki would be okay.

"I can't remember...all I remember was I used to sneak into his office and look at that picture when I was younger, wondering what it was like not to have parents."

Kirai kept his eyes straight ahead. "And then I realized that I didn't have any either."

"Hmm..but you were lucky either way, you had what I didn't hun, and I envy you just for that..hey Kirai..hun, how about we don't go to the school," she said to him. Sora snuggled into his chest warmly as she closed her eyes for a bit and let herself rest when she had stopped walking to ask him those questions.

Kirai blushed a little when she snuggled against him. "Uh- where are we going to go, then?"

He cursed himself for falling for that. She just didn't want to be treated. Nevertheless, she was being cute, whether intentionally or not, and it was making Kirai stupid, as it always did.

"To the park," she mumbled as she snuggled warmly and grabbed his shirt, "Please?," she told him in a quiet voice that could almost be called a meowing sound.

At Kirai's home it wasn't long until an agency came him, "We heard you encountered a certain...project, have you seen them?"

Kirai sighed and blushed more, "Fine. But you can't let Artemis kill me when he finds out we're not there." He spun around and started heading towards the park.

Then he stopped. "Wait. Didn't you burn down the park?"

Michi shook his head. "She got away. I didn't even catch her name," he lied.

"Hmm...well there should have been 3; a girl and two boys," they told his father.

"I won't let him..oh yeah...I did..damn it..then how about we go to the carnival in town and hide there on the ferris wheel?," she suggested, she gave a small yawn and looked up at him. She had only been up for a few hours, but she was already tired.

"Alrighty," Kirai commenced walking, heading for said carnival.

"He assumed that i did something to you," he informed her with a small smile.

Michi shook his head. "No..just the girl."

'I've never done anything for Kirai,' he thought to himself. 'The least I can do is keep him out of this.'

"Well then..if you see the three again let us know, they need to be taken back and go for the tests, after all we can't lose these projects again," said the one of them.

Sora just rubbed her eyes and looked at him and smiled at him cutely as, and out of nowhere, "Your just too cute," she said with a blush. Kirai's father nodded. "Of course."

Kirai blushed wildy and laughed, "Yeah, sure. You're the cute one."

"No your the cute one!,"she pouted to him, "Don't make me pull out all that stops to make you admit it," she said in an innocent voice. "Never." He grinned at her, enjoying how lovey they were being. It was totally out of his personality but he loved it.

"Awww please? You just got to!,"she whined to him, then she looked up at him with her eyes showing from where she had her face buried in his chest.

"Pwease?"

Kirai shook his head while smiling brightly, doing his best to keep from outright giggling. "No ma'am."

"Awww! No fair!," she pouted, but before she could say anything more her stomach growled. She quickly put her hand on her stomach and looked up at him with a bright blush. Kirai laughed this time. "Now am I the cute one?," he asked, looking down at her. "We're almost there, we can get food soon."

She looked at him with a blush, she wanted to get him back and make him admit it, then she got an idea, they had never showed much emotion in public. Could he handle it if she made that happen?

Sora just looked at him and gave another yawn. Kirai continued to smile as they approached the carnival and stopped at the entrance. He looked down at Sora. "You think you can walk?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can walk," she said with a smile, but she couldn't wait to make her plan go into action, she was going to make him admit it, or go down blushing. Kirai nodded and set her down on her feet. He glanced around; the carnival was quite busy, lots of people enjoying themselves he'd never been to one of these things. Maybe he would have some fun. The moment she was set on her feet, Sora grabbed his arm and held on to him closely, she was smiling and she looked up at him, "You ready hun?..or should I say you ready for some today, love?," she asked sweetly.

Kirai looked down at her, a bit shocked at her actions and blushing wildly. "U-uhh...yeah, sure." He smiled a bit and then it turned into a smirk. "Darling."

If thats how she's going to play, fine. He'll play back. "Yay!," she said cheerfully, she stayed close to him and looked around,"...So this is what a carnival is like?..then whats a festival?," she asked in amazement as she looked around. She seemed more like a little kid rather than her own age, "Oh wow! whats that?,"she asked pointing to a roller coaster.

Kirai smiled at her, "That would be a roller coaster. You ride in it and it goes up and down and spins in circles." He tilted his head to the side and looked at her sweetly. "Would you like to go on one?"

"Could we?,"she asked hopefully with excitement in her voice, she stared at it as it went in many loops and dives, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. She was almost jumping with excitement too.

"Yeah sure, come on," Kirai said, smiling at her excitement. He led her over to the line and they took their place. Sora followed him but kept looking at it with wide and bright eyes,"Woooow!,"was all she could say. She had never been to anything like this, and she didn't understand how it could be this big.

"Soooo many people too!"

"Yeah, I've never seen this many people all in one place...," Kirai hadn't ever been a social person. He usually just stayed locked up in his room.

The cart stopped and the fear-buzzed passengers hopped out, opening up enough spots for Kirai and Sora to take a seat in one of the tiny cars. Sora looked around in the tiny car an awe, "Wow! Does it go fast?," she asked in surprise, she didn't understand how people could keep riding this thing, but it seemed like fun.

Kirai nodded. "Very fast, and it drops from up really high," he informed her.

It occurred to him that he'd never been on a roller coaster before. Should he be scared? Wasn't everyone always afraid of roller coasters? Sora looked at all people who were on the ride, she was practically jumping in her seat since she was so excited.

She looked up at him, and then clung to his arm warmly, "This is going to fun..right?," she asked him. Kirai smiled. "I do believe so. But I've never been on one either." It couldn't be that scary. Just drops and climbs. Nothing to be afraid of.

..why was he reassuring himself?

Sora smiled at him happily, and her stomach growled again, she quickly let go of him and placed her hands to make it shut up, she had a bright blush on her face. Kirai was about to say something when the ride jerked to a start, slowly climbing up a hill.

His heart was beating fast with excitement. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. Sora looked all around herself as the ride began to climb, "They look like ants!," she shouted.

If she could have been more childlike that day it was possible because she was always asking what everything was and how it worked. Kirai laughed at her cuteness, she was being so clueless and innocent it was crazy. It was strange how yesterday could be life threatening and now, here he was, having so much fun.

The car began to drop.

Sora felt the car begin to drop, she of course like every other girl on her first roller coaster, screamed, she clung onto Kirai for life when it dropped. Kirai started laughing, at Sora, at himself for freaking out when this was so fun, and at the whole world. Everything was just so funny at that moment. Sora held onto him tightly, she kept her eyes closed for the first few moments unsure if it was safe to open them.

Kirai looked over at Sora and smiled. He touched the hand that was clinging to him and assured her, "You can open your eyes."

Sora opened her eyes when he told her it was okay, she looked around at the speed they were going and looked at him for a moment. Kirai looked back at her, wondering what would've happened to him if he hadn't met her. It was inevitable; he would've ended up committing suicide, his life had been too much for him. He promised himself on that moment, right there on that roller coaster, that he would never do that to himself. And would keep Sora from knowing how broken he'd been before they'd met.

Sora couldn't help but smile at him, she knew Artemis would kill her, but she didn't care, she liked it, she was glad she had met him.

~After roller coaster~

Sora was on the grass laying down, she had gotten after she got off of the ride,"blegh...,"was all she could manage to say. Kirai laughed and sat down next to her. "I argree."

"I feel sick..," she said, she got up quickly and ran to the restroom with her hand over her mouth in a rush. Kirai laughed a little and shook his head. "I'll let her take her time," he mumbled to himself. He flopped back down in the grass, staring up at the clouds.

Sora had stayed in the restroom for a while when the people from Kirai's house passed through, they asked if any of them had seen the 3 children in the picture. They all shook their heads; Sora was just coming back out when she saw them, she tilted her head to one side. Whatever it was about them, it made her feel weird, she didn't like it, she went over to Kirai and laid on his lap, "Oh hello love," she said to him.

Then when she was sure people were walking by them, she kissed him by surprise.

Kirai was caught off guard and blushed darkly. "Hello there." He smiled confusedly at her. That was quite random, but he wasn't objecting.

"Awww did I catch my little love off guard?," she asked in a sweet yet somehow seductive tone, she had that look in her eyes that made it seem like she was teasing yet not at the same time.

She let her face get close to his again and looked him in his eyes with a very light tinted blush across her face, "I love you"

Kirai looked into her eyes and whispered back "I love you too," making their lips brush together as he spoke. Who gives a damn if people could see them; they were under a tree anyway. It was shaded.

Sora smiled, "Last I recall, we were stopped short because of our little problem yesterday," she said.

She looked at him and before he could say another word, Sora let her lips touch to his as she kissed him. Kirai kissed her back without hesitation, twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers. Sora kissed him deeply, she didn't care if anyone saw them, and again as before, she felt as though they were the only ones there that moment. She placed her hands on his back and rested them there.

Kirai felt like he could die, but he decided not to because if he didn't, he wouldn't be in this moment.

And that would make him sad.

As Sora deepened the kiss, the people who were looking for those kids saw them, but only gave them a look, they thought they seemed familiar. And they knew how to make sure if they did know those kids. Kirai suddenly wished they'd chosen a better venue for this. He couldn't really do what he wanted to do right now in public.

He pulled Sora closer, or at least as close as they could get.

Sora eventually broke the kiss, she had to get some air, she panted for it, "I almost forgot to breathe," she said in small gasps.

"Ohey...me too..." Kirai hadn't noticed that he wasn't breathing, but now remembered that it was very important. He took a deep breath and laughed a little bit. Sora looked at him and giggled a bit before she looked around again, "What time is it?," she asked. Kirai shrugged. "I have no idea." He sat up and glanced around, looking for a clock. There was a large red one next to a dart game. "It appears to be around noon."

He laughed again. "Looks like I've missed my second day of school."


	27. Battle 27

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle twenty-seven**

**Bitter rivals**

Sora's eyes went wide, "Crap! I forgot that you had a match today at school!..And so do I!," she panicked. Kirai looked at the ground. "Well shit."

"Wait. Wasn't mine with Ami? We can't find her anyway."

"Yeah..but mine is an official match and if I'm late i lose my ranking by two points at the school!," she kept panicking. Kirai stood up and held his hand out to help Sora up. "Then we shall run, darling!"

Sora laughed, "But can you keep up?," she asked, the moment she was back to her feet, Sora took off running being several feet ahead of him. Kirai smiled and ran after her, closing part of the gap between them but he was still lagging behind. Sora saw her short cut coming up and the before anyone could see it, she made a sharp turn and jumped over a fence, she landed and kept running. Which had begun to put pressure on her wound, but she didn't stop running until after she had reached the school.

"The..hell? Where'd you go!," Kirai shouted, still running the normal route. He glared at Sora when he arrived. "You meanie," he pouted.

She looked up at him with one eye closed as she panted for air, "W-what?," she asked.

She stood up straight and ignored her wound, she made sure to not show any weakness towards it as she began to walk off towards her match.

"You took a shortcut."

Kirai followed her. "I'm just going to watch your match because I don't remember my schedule at all."

"Yes I did, its the shortcut I always take if I'm going to be late," she told him, "okay, well if you ever wanna train let me know," she told him as they finally reached the fight area.

"Mneh," he replied to the idea of training, although he knew it needed to take place soon. He simply stood near the exit, waiting for the fight to commence. Artemis came behind Kirai and pulled him aside behind a tree, "So where the hell did you take me sister?," he growled at him as he grabbed him by the collar.

Sora was too busy getting ready for her fight to even notice that he vanished.

"Ahh- To ride a rollercoaster?," Kirai was getting used to the near-death experiences with Artemis and he'd figured out one thing: he wouldn't kill him, because therefore he would be hurting Sora. So he would not be dying by him for now.

"The hell?...A roller coaster?..When did? Why did?..ugh never mind...just don't try anything funny," said Artemis,"..by the way..got any idea who she is fighting?"

"No, actually. I was about to find out but I was dragged away," Kirai pointed out.

Artemis rolled his eyes,"Hm..well then come on, before she starts without us..and I made sure that the nurse was there too," he told Kirai. The moment they went to check, everyone was already there, and so was her opponent, "Him?..crap! He knows shes been injured and made the fight for today so he can beat her easily!," growled Artemis.

"Who exactly IS he?," Kirai eyed her opponent angrily. He wished he could kick his ass for her. But no.

"The two of them have been at it since they first got here, they used to be friends..but something went wrong with a fight and they lost it...instead they turned on each other and he almost killed her once. He knows her weaknesses, and so far its a tie between them..this one..decides it I can tell," explained Artemis.

Kirai nodded, "Sounds fun." He couldn't help but hate him even more now.

"Yeah..its just..she can lose sight of her target easily at a point..," said Artemis.

Sora and the boy walked to the center and they waited for the signal to start the fight.

'Please win...,' Kirai silently asked her in his head. He watched them both, almost shaking with anticipation.

"She'd better..even after the training I put into her," said Artemis.

And in moments once the two were in the center, the whistle was heard and the fight began. Sora was quick to jump up as he attacked her and made sure to land carefully.

Kirai cheered in his head. 'Good job~ Keep up the ninja skills~'

Sora quickly moved and she attacked her opponent and sent him on his back, who in return sent her falling onto her back as he tripped her.

They both stood up, "Traitor..,"he growled at her, "Call me the traitor? Your one to talk!," she growled.

The boy stood a few feet away from her, "Because you are the traitor, you left me out there to die and fight alone!," he shouted.

"No I didn't! You left me alone in that place and I almost died and you sent your friends to try and kill me!,"she shouted back. Sora rushed him again and tackled him to the ground only to then find herself thrown into the air and falling with a hard thud.

"Hes gotten more serious now..in her condition..this could be bad," said Artemis, he was about to go help her until he saw that glare in her eye that told him to back off. Kirai watched worriedly. How badly was she still hurt? He silently prayed that the boy wouldn't kill her. Or better, Sora would win.

"Pretty good..for a weakling..I've gotten twice as better and since that day..you still can't live up my reputation or your old one..you let yourself go and lost your rank unlike me," she laughed at him.

He bit his lip in anger, "Shut up! You were the one who set that trap! You are the one who killed my brother!," he shouted, "He was trying to kill me and my brother on that day! What did you expect me to do?,"she shouted.

She got to her feet and took out her sword again, she had finally noticed it had not been cleaned, but she did not care. "I'll finish the job then..you die today," she said icily.

"She wouldn't kill him..not after what happened she doesn't have the heart..unless..she lost her heart due to the killing"

Kirai held his breath, "I think she might." He could see the fire in her eyes, the same way she'd looked at Cloud. He shivered. Even when he was dead, the thought of him still scared Kirai.

Sora held her sword tightly, then without another second she rushed him, he tried to jump away but she stayed close to him and sent him into a tree.

"..She does mean it..this means she put too much strain on herself again..we need to try and get the sword away from her..any ideas?," asked Artemis.

Sora had been kicked back by the boy and landed in the bushes not far off. She got out of them and rushed him again. Kirai racked his brain for anything. What did Sora care about? What would she give up this fight for? Artemis? No, he could get himself out of any situation and she knew it. Her parents were already gone.

Wait...

"Me," Kirai whispered. He looked at Artemis. "Me. If you threaten to hurt me unless she stops or something like that."

"Hmm...good point, but how can we put you in danger when shes busy fighting?," asked Artemis, he knew of ways to end he fight..but they would all be forfeits.

The next they heard was cry of pain as Sora cut the boy on his arm and leg, he knelled on the ground panting. Sora stood there smirking, "I knew you were a traitor..and no you didn't have to kill my brother!," he shouted.

"Well your brother should have backed off when I told him to and he didn't, so I killed him..you should have seen the light fade from his eyes!," she chuckled. The boy growled in anger. For the first time ever, Kirai wished Ami was here and pissed at him. "I have no idea. Is there anyone here that hates me...alot?," he looked around for potential enemies. He couldn't pick out any.

"Umm...nope..your the only neutral kid at the school dammit," said Artemis.

He looked over where the words were becoming more heated, and the fire in Sora's eyes, more ready to kill.

The boy look up at her and then tackled her roughly to the ground in anger and the fight continued on, and the boy soon took out his dagger.

"Crap! He fight close combat..and I mean really close..we have to stop this somehow without it being a forfeit," growled Artemis. Kirai glanced around and his eyes stopped on a familiar silver-haired girl, "Holy shit," he pointed to her. "Prism's here!"

He looked at Artemis hopefully. "She can do it! Sora will just think its one of her schizo fits, not that shes flipping on us."

Artemis nodded and walked over to Prism quickly, "mind doing us a favor?," he asked her.

Sora was able to kick him off her before he caused her injuries and he was sent into the bushes too, she got to her feet and rushed the bushes. Only she was pushed back into the crowd, but she jumped up and over them and brought her sword down on him. He stopped it..but he was injured in the shoulder as he stopped it with his hands.

"Why don't you just die?,"she growled.

Prism tilted her head to the side, "Hn? Sure. What am I doing?"

Kirai appeared next to Artemis, "Pretend to wanna kill me?"

"Um...why?," Prism drew her sword.

"Because..if you look at that fight, you'll see who is losing their cool and may lose or murder someone, I know it happens, but she can't afford to now," said Artemis.

The boy kicked her back and pulled the sword from his shoulder and threw it aside. Sora growled. Prism glanced over at the fight and nodded. "I see."

She looked at Kirai and smiled, "Ready?"

"Not really, but I'll never be."

"Cool." She assumed a fighting stance and shouted, "This is all your fault!," she ran forward and attacked Kirai, giving him just enough space to move out of the way.

"Not my fault your brother was a psycho!," he yelled back. Artemis was hoping that this would catch her attention, but before he could even look back at the two, he moved out of the way as the boy landed in front of them all.

"Why don't you die for taking him away?," he shouted, "He deserved it..and ever wonder what happened to your family? Yeah that was me when they went after Artemis too!," she shouted.

He got back up and rushed towards her, "Come on, make it really convincing..as in Kirai..you might have to get hit," Artemis said with a sweat drop. Kirai sighed angrily. "I'm gonna have to learn to be a masochist if I'm gonna keep hanging out with you people," he growled.

Prism smiled sadly, "Sorry 'bout this," she attacked again, this time slashing Kirai's arm enough to hurt but not enough to cause severe damage. Kirai cried out in pain and glared at her. Prism giggled a bit.

"Hey, you don't have to be a masochist..just..don't get hurt like she does," he said with a slight nervous laugh. Sora finally had him pinned, he couldn't move and her sword was in hand, "Now beg like the damn dog you are, beg for your life like your brother before the light left his eyes," she growled.

"Never! I will not do as you wish because you are nothing more than a killer," he growled, "Too bad for you then," she said. She had almost brought her sword down on to kill him until she heard the commotion, Sora looked up to find Prism fighting Kirai and Artemis looking like he was helping.

"Keep it up, it working...Prism! Get away from Kirai!," growled Artemis as he played along.

Prism stepped away, pretending to glare icily at Artemis. "Can't you let him at least try to fight for his life?" She smirked, "You did say he needed training." She made it look as if she'd attacked Artemis, but didn't actually hit him.

Kirai clutched his arm. That really hurt.

Artemis made it look as if he defended himself.

Sora got up from pinning down the boy and wen to go stop them, but as she ran towards them he followed.

"What the hell are you doing?,"she shouted.


	28. Battle 28

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle twenty-eight**

**run**

"Getting revenge, what are you doing?" Prism swung at Artemis again. Kirai tried to look like he was in pain. It wasn't that hard; his arm still hurt a lot.

"I was in a match, but you seem to have gone back to your old ways!," she shouted, but before Sora could lunge for her, the boy tackled straight into the group.

"Bastard get off!," she shouted as she struggled to get him off.

Prism grumbled and lifted the boy off of Sora, pushing him to the ground she pointed her blade at him, glared and whispered, "Stay put. I'm about to save your life."

The boy looked at her confused and gave her a slight growl but never the less he didn't move. Sora got to her feet and was about to lunge for him, Artemis tried to hold her back, but he missed.

"Now you die," she growled at him.

Prism spun around, swinging her blade at Sora and just barely scratching her arm, trying to direct her attention away from the boy, "Its your fault," she said with a dark look in her eyes.

Sora stopped in her tracks and said nothing, she only glared right back and growled, "And you know this how?..You weren't there, but he was, I know he was!," she shouted.

She would have moved, but she didn't dare move.

"You killed him. Now I have nothing!," she yelled. Prism was surprised to find that she was actually getting angry at her. The things she was saying were true.

"He deserved it! In fact..you both did, but I killed him because not only did I have to, but you told me too! You told me to kill him so get over your decision and realize it was your own mistake! If you wanted him alive you should have stopped me...but guess who didn't?," she shouted back icily.

Sora gave her and icy smile, "'and you know exactly who also wished for his death."

Prism's eyes went wide with terror. She HAD caused this. It was her own fault that she was all alone. After all he'd done for her. He'd taken care of her, stayed with her in the hospital.

A voice in her head screamed, "KILL!"

Prism realized she was crying and angrily wiped away the tears. Sora just stared at her, "You can't blame me for your own selfish reasons, if you want revenge go ahead. Why get it from me when you pleaded me to? You'll only lose in the process," she said.

Artemis just watched what was happening he had no clue how to stop this.., "Any ways or ideas to pull them a part?," he asked Kirai. Kirai shook his head; he was at a loss as well. "Prism..," he began, but his sentence trailed off when he realized that he didn't have anything to say.

Prism stared back, not sure what to do. Sora had only taken her request. Prism backed away, turned and ran off, away from the school. Sora gave a smirk,"Feh, think she can blame me...and you!," she said turning to the boy again, but this time Artemis was able to grab her and hold her back.

"No need to kill him, you won, look hes too weak to even move," said Artemis, she only tried to get out of his grip, "No..he has to die," she said.

"No he doesn't. You don't have to kill someone to win," Kirai told her. He looked over his shoulder at Prism; she had just disappeared into the forest. Kirai wondered where she was going. And what she was going to do.

"I'm not in this to win, this more than a fight for us," she hissed, Artemis tightened his grip, the boy got up and smirked, "Heh, look like your trapped," he said to her. He stood nose to nose with her, and without warning he punched her in the stomach, her eyes dilated, she felt a surge of pain shoot through her.

'My wounds..they hurt like hell still,' she thought.

Artemis quickly let her go and let he fall to her knees, "Now whos the weak one?"

Kirai wanted to kill the boy for punching her and Artemis for letting it happen, but he knew it needed to be done to make her stop. He looked down at her sadly. Why did she have to be like this when she got mad? So...uncontrollable?

The boy just smirked,"WEll you did win," he said and walked off with chuckle.

"Hey, you okay?," asked Artemis, Sora looked at him with slightly opened eyes, "Why..are there so many of you?," she asked before she fell forward and passed out.

"Crap! Sora you over did it again! We need to get her looked at pronto!," said Artemis. Kirai quickly picked her up and walked as fast as he could to the nurse's office, kicking the door open and smiling nervously at the nurse.

"She's hurt again..."

"Not again..how serious is it this time?," she asked him calmly.

Artemis began to explain everything that had happened when Sora began to open her eyes again, "Nggh...where the hell am I?"

"The nurse's office," Kirai explained. "You passed out. Again."

Sora just looked at him with a dazed expression, "What the hell even happened?," she asked trying to look around but only made herself dizzy.

The nurse then pulled Artemis to the side to tell him something that the other two did not know about him.

"Well, you were fighting this dude who apparently used to be your friend. So in an attempt to keep you from killing him, Prism pretended to attack me and got your attention, then you guys had a little argument and she ran away, the dude punched you and you passed out," Kirai informed her. "Now you are here."

Sora just groaned as she put her hand on her head, "I feel like hell," she said to him. Artemis's eyes went wide when the nurse told him what was happening, "I can't believe..they never give up do they?," he said, "I guess not..what will you do?," asked the nurse.

Kirai nodded, "I believe you. Yesterday and today have been interesting. We cause a lot of problems for each other." He smiled at Sora jokingly. Sora rolled her eyes at him and let herself stare at the ceiling, "Wonder whats going to happen?," she asked.

"Fight, run, and end this forever, I'm not going back and neither are they," said Artemis, "But how can you fight? Last time you tried you almost died without your dog," said the nurse.

"I know..but he died protecting me, I made sure they never remembered, so they had a normal life until now that is..I was wrong to seperate us," Artemis said sadly. He glanced over at them with a slightly saddened smile. Kirai sat down in a chair next to the window. "I have no idea. But probably not anything good." He sighed and gazed out at the schoolyard. "It is us we're talking about."

Sora nodded, "Good point...I just wanna know why its always us, it just feels like we aren't even supposed to be near each other to begin with," she said.

Artemis could over hear them, "Thats because only two were met up again by mistake..and now you three are back together," said the nurse. "Yeah...I need to get them away from here and soon, who knows when they will find this school," said Artemis.

The nurse looked at him and opened the door next to her, "In there you will find everything you told me to hold for you when you first arrived...take care of them both understood?," she said. Artemis nodded, "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble for this long," he said sadly, "No trouble at all."

Kirai nodded, now confused a bit. "Yeah... its like we've always gotten into trouble somehow, and now that we're together its way more dangerous..."

What was causing this? Kirai had a feeling that he'd managed to walk into something he probably shouldn't have.

"Don't know..don't care, if anything comes my way, I stop them," she said.

The nurse looked at them sadly, "Such kids they are, yet she has the skills you gave to her..its a shame that she has to protect him, unless you train him," said the nurse. "Yeah I will, and I guess we should leave, can you take care of her first, I'll get ready, tell them nothing," said Artemis. She nodded, and walked over to them, holding back tears.

"Now lets what I can for you," she said, 'They don't even know..,' she thought sadly.

"And I just jump out of the way," he whispered to himself. Why was he the weak one? Everyone else he knew was strong. Everyone. Even his brother was stronger than he'd assumed. All Kirai could do was take the pain and let others do the dirty work.

Suddenly he was very mad.

Sora was letting the nurse take care of her wounds when Artemis grabbed Kirai from the collar to pull him aside, "Hey, go find some food, a lot, don't ask anything," said Artemis. Then he walked to the first aid kit and prepped it and then put it in his backpack. Kirai was startled and confused but he obeyed Artemis. He found it was best to do so to protect one's life.

But where was he supposed to find food?

Probably the cafeteria, but where the hell was that?

Artemis turned to him, "What are you waiting for? Do you need me to get you a map?," he asked with slight scorn in his voice as he rushed to the window to make sure no one was there except the students and teachers. Kirai didn't answer and left the room, turning down the hall where the computer lab was. He remembered seeing some kind of sign that mentioned the cafeteria down there.

After a few minutes of searching, Kirai located the cafeteria and went inside to find some edible items. The nurse looked at Artemis and gave him a nod as she quickly and neatly patched up Sora and made sure everything was fixed right, "Shes all patched up now," said the nurse.

"Thanks..for everything," said Artemis, she nodded, Sora got up and then Artemis grabbed her by the hand and led her out. Sora looked at the nurse and smiled at her for a moment, "Thanks for the hope to see you soon again," she said.

But as Sora looked back at the nurse, the nurse had a sad look, and Sora lost her smile, she had a feeling, they wouldn't be coming back. Kirai returned to them with two bags full of food.

"The lunch lady literally saw me and gave me these," he told them. He'd been quite confused when she'd insisted he take them, but didn't object.

"Good, now, we just have to do one more thing, we need our school files, wait for me right here I'll be right back," said Artemis and he left for the office.

"What the hell is going on?," Sora asked.

Kirai shook his head. "I don't even know. Did you hear anything of what he was saying to the nurse?"

"No..so he didn't tell you?," she asked him. Sora didn't understand what was happening, she knew the school was safe, but why was Artemis in a rush to leave it? Kirai shook his head. He looked around and nothing seemed out of the ordinary...for this school at least. "I have a feeling this isn't good..," Kirai whispered. "Whatever this is."

"Me too," said Sora, "The nurse seemed sad when I saw her when I left..," Sora told him, when she thought of the nurse upset she got sad. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling they wouldn't be back which upset her, she loved it here. But she could do nothing.

Kirai frowned. He barely knew the woman but the thought of her looking sad was not a happy one. She'd seemed like a happy woman. If she was sad...

..they were probably in for some fun.

The next thing Kirai heard, was Sora sniffling and trying to wipe away the tears that had formed in her eyes, she was crying, and she couldn't stop.

She knew it was bad, and enough to feel like the pain from the day her parents were murdered. She didn't like it. Kirai looked at her with sad eyes. He hated seeing her cry. "Its okay," he reassured her. Kirai wrapped an arm around her and pulled Sora closer. Sora held onto him crying, "..I don't think it will be this time!," she cried.

Artemis came back several minutes later, "Okay, you ready?," he asked them ignoring the fact Sora was crying. He held onto her tighter, wishing her words weren't so truthful. He was scared, more so than he'd ever been. And they hadn't even left yet.

Kirai looked at him, "Ah, not really but sure?"

"Then hurry up and lets get going," said Artemis, the moment they got to the back of the school the nurse threw open the window, "Artemis! Hurry your out of time they're here!," she shouted.

"Dammit! They found it faster than I thought! Hurry run now!,"he shouted at them, he looked up at her one last time, "I'll be back..we all will I promise!,"he shouted and then he turned and ran off.


	29. Battle 29

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle twenty-nine**

**The past revealed**

Kirai's heart was beating at insane speeds. 'Who the hell is they? And what is it? This is so damn confusing!' Kirai yelled in his head.

He looked at Sora and then at Artemis's retreating form, and decided it was best to run and now. He grabbed Sora's hand and pulled her along, seeing as she was still crying, she probably would've taken to long.

He ran as fast as he could.

Artemis made sure to look back and saw that they were following and Kirai was pulling Sora along, "Hurry, we have to get as far from here as possible before they catch us!," he shouted.

"Who are you talking about!" he shouted back at him. Kirai almost tripped over a rock but regained balance and continued running.

"What's going on, Artemis?"

"I'll explain everything once we get to the safe house now keep running!," he ordered. Artemis jumped over a log and down past a river that led into a cave not far off and waited for them. Kirai pulled Sora into the cave and panted for air. That was the most he'd ran in his entire life. He now hated running.

"What...why...", Kirai couldn't finish his sentence for lack for air.

"Were not safe yet," said Artemis, he opened a secret passage and walked in waiting for them to get in. Kirai sighed and followed him obediently, still dragging Sora with him.

Once Artemis knew they were inside he turned on the lights and a large cave appeared, with all the technology they would need and there were was a wall with weapons lined against it.

In the center was a small button and Artemis stepped on it, and another room with three beds opened up, "They won't find us, get some rest," said Artemis. He locked the passage and made sure to activate its security. Kirai looked around, completely at a loss of what was going on. "Guess I'm not getting an explanation tonight," he mumbled to himself as he sat on one of the beds.

Artemis turned to face the computer that was in the cave and made sure to let the cameras keep an eye on the forest. Sora was still crying and tried to stop, by that time she was making hiccupping sounds.

"If they catch us I can't protect them safely enough," said Artemis.

"What are you talking about," Kirai was getting severely annoyed with being clueless, "What the hell is going on! And how the shit does this cave have internet connection!"

"Hm?...Oh right...,"Artemis turned to them with a sad expression, he didn't want to tell them, but he had to eventually.

"One, I worked on this cave for years, you wouldn't remember, neither of you would you were much too young," said Artemis. Kirai looked at him blankly, but his heart sank a bit at those words. What exactly was he saying?

"What do you mean we were too young?"

Artemis was having trouble looking at them as he got ready to tell them what he meant,"...Y..er..we were once part of our own small family, and I practically raised you both...but you don't remember, hell you guys painted those," said Artemis.

He pointed towards a part of the cave where there was tiny drawings all over it. Kirai's heart stopped completely. His eyes went wide and he looked from Sora to Artemis. "Wh...We...Huh? How...you...we? What?"

He took a few deep breaths. "But...but what about my parents? And my brother? Are they actually mine?"

'No wonder Taiki looks nothing like me...,' he thought to himself.

Artemis shook his head, "No..but Sora and I are "biologically" related, you were "adopted" and you became more of a little brother to me..you two..use three..are the family that we never had."

"Let me explain better, if you want me to," said Artemis. Kirai nodded, wanting to know the rest. He felt like crying. His whole life had been a lie? And he didn't even know?

Did anyone else know? Why didn't they tell him?

Artemis sat down on the floor, "Well first off, we were once part of a government project, we were to be raised to be the military weapons or agents. But before you came I was once only one person," said Artemis.

Now he knew this would be a little bit weird for Kirai just by the look on his face, "Sora...is my clone"

Kirai jumped off the bed with a terrified look on his face, "WHAT? Y-y-you mean I-I'm dating the girl version of you?," he was finding it hard to breathe. Artemis gave him a glare, "Hey watch it, she may be my clone, but that doesn't mean shes not her own person...she really does care about you. We aren't connected by anything like that, so don't worry. But watch it wither way..," said Artemis with a cold voice.

Sora looked at them both and couldn't believe it herself, she looked up at Kirai and pulled on his sleeve. Kirai looked down at Sora, wanting to cry even more when he saw her. This couldn't be true..it wasn't...just a dream? Yeah! One of those epically long dreams that you can only have when you're really tired. But Kirai wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

Artemis looked at the two of them, "How about you don't worry about the fact she is my clone? Kirai, she does love you, she is far different from the other clones that we used to have to fight before you were brought in. Even back then you knew and you didn't care," said Artemis.

Sora continued to tug on his sleeve, she had a pleading look in her eyes that begged him to come back and sit down with her, and she didn't want to be left alone. Kirai took a shaky breath and obeyed Sora's pleading eyes, sitting next to her. He took her hand and held it tightly.

"So...so you're saying, we were all together once. So...how did we get separated?"

He looked at Artemis sadly. "And how come you guys found each other again...and I was all alone?"

Artemis looked at him for a moment ,"A year after you came, we started to get enough of them. Especially me, they had started conducting experiments on Sora when they realized she was more powerful than the other clones. I didn't like it, and then they started the same experiments on us, so when that happened. One night I got you both up and we had to fight our way out"

"But once I knew we had gotten away I brought you here for a while...that was about a month that lasted when I began to realize you had to forget, so I erased your memory and I knocked you both out giving you to different families," he explained.

Kirai nodded slowly, "And then Cloud killed Sora's...and she found you.."

He couldn't help but feel sad and even a little jealous of them both. They'd found someone they could actually depend on...and Kirai had gotten stuck with his horrific "family".

He looked at Artemis, tears forming at the edges of his eyes, "You're not lying, are you? This...this is real?"

Artemis looked at him, "No..its not a lie...but she found me by mistake, but when I saw her, I couldn't turn her away…yet I let myself stay with her...and since she couldn't remember me or you I thought it best to not look for you."

"So long as one of us remained away, they could never find us..until now," said Artemis. He was about to ask Sora if had started to remember yet, but when he saw her, she had fallen asleep against Kirai and snuggled closely to him.

"Heh..she never changes even after the truth," he laughed. Kirai blinked and a tear escaped his eyes. He didn't bother to wipe it away. "A-am I a clone too? Is there another Kirai running around somewhere?," the thought horrified him, but he had to know.

"No...they tried, but I didn't let them, that was the night I took us away...,"said Artemis, he got to his and feet and picked Sora up. He took her to one of the beds and laid her down on it and placed the blanket on her.

"For now we need to stay and let her recover...and by now...her memory might come back...But...Kirai do you remember?," asked Artemis. He turned and faced him. Kirai looked at him with pleading eyes, feeling like a child but not caring. He was still crying. "I-I...I don't know...not...not yet..."

This all sounded like some sort of movie. How could this even happen? The idea that he was some sort of creation was sickening.

Kirai squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears, when he saw a picture in his mind. It was Artemis, reaching out to him, motioning for him to follow. Behind him, a blonde with very familiar twin tails.

He opened his eyes again and shook his head, "This isn't happening.."

"You are...aren't you?," asked Artemis, he walked back to Kirai, "Listen, unlike me and Sora, you did have real parents, you were just kidnapped to that place, but no one could find you so they stopped the search and never opened the case again. You are a forgotten case," said Artemis.

He hated to tell him this, but he had too, "Now tell me…what else do you remember?," he asked. Kirai tried closing his eyes again, but all he saw this time was Cloud.

But he was different... he'd never seen Cloud in that position. Or in that environment. Where was that, anyway? He couldn't make out any distinct things, just...grey.

Kirai opened his eyes again and shook his head. "Nothing...just Cloud...but thats probably not remembering..," he whispered the last part. He could've saw that in his dream.

But the look on Cloud's face…

Artemis wasn't sure it was only a dream, "But he let it go for the moment...your tired go get some sleep or get something to drink, keep an eye in her. I need to look up our info," said Artemis as he walked to the computer. Kirai nodded and took a bottle of water from one of the food bags, then sat on a bed and stared at his shoes.

This couldn't be happening.

'Just remember it!,' he commanded himself.

His thoughts drifted elsewhere and he thought of all the questions he had asked himself as a child. Why does my hair have red in it? How come my eyes are red too? Sora's are red as well, does that mean something? Is this really happening?

Who are my real parents?

Sora turned over in the bed and when she turned over the locket from her pocket fall out, Artemis was busy at the computer so he didn't even hear it fall out. Kirai was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard it clink against the floor. He reached down and picked it up, admiring the details before standing up and taking Sora's hand, unfolding her fingers and placing the necklace on her palm.

He went back to his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Artemis was still at the computer, he seemed to have his head on his hand thinking, but instead Artemis had fallen asleep.

You could tell he was asleep when his hand slipped down slowly and he laid his head on his arms. Kirai looked over at Artemis to find that he was the only one still awake. He sighed, pulling his jacket tighter around him. It was warm in the cave but he felt so cold.

He allowed himself to cry, let the tears spill out and once they did he couldn't stop. He was probably whimpering like a scared child but he didn't care.

He WAS scared, after all.

Sora woke up moments after Kirai had begun to cry, she looked around trying to find out who it was,"Hm?...Whos crying?," she asked in a childishly tired voice, she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Kirai opened his eyes slightly but his vision was obscured by the tears still in his eyes. "C-certainly not me," he said sarcastically, pulling the blanket over him and wrapping it around him tightly. "Must be Artemis," he mumbled, although the falter in his voice was giving away his lie.

Sora got up from her bed and walked to his bed, she yanked the covers off his bed and looked at him, "Its you..don't lie...,"she said with sleep in her voice. Then instead of going back to her bed she got into his and laid down next to him, "Now you don't have to cry alone," she told him.

And before he knew it she had snuggled closely to him and fell asleep again.

Kirai wrapped an arm around her and held her close, practically using her as a teddy bear. Eventually he ran out of tears and he got closer to unconsciousness.

He remembered whispering something along the lines of, "I love..you..," before falling asleep.

And falling into the dreams.

Artemis woke up the next day as he fell out of his chair and hit his head, "..not again..," he grumbled, he stood up and went to get some water.

But when he came back, he saw the two of them sleeping together, he sighed and didn't bother getting mad, instead he walked over and put a blanket on them.

"Now..lets see if he was right.."


	30. Battle 30

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle thirty**

**Memories**

"What do you mean the girl is stronger?," A man's voice asked. All Kirai could see in the dream was darkness.

"Exactly as stated, sir. She's more powerful than the others."

The first man sighed, "What about the boy? Not her original, the one we took."

Kirai was starting to gain vision. He could see two blurry figures. One of them lifted a few papers on a clipboard, "Ah, Kirai. He's different. It seems that he has a usual amount of strength normally, less than the others. But on occasion has extreme power."

Another sigh, "Start the experiment. With the other boy, too."

Kirai unconsciously held onto Sora tighter. Artemis turned the computer back on and began to type in the information he would need, and he hacked into their mainframe and began to find out if it was true.

Sora woke up to find Kirai holding her tighter, she looked up at him and began to poke him in the head to wake up, she giggled slightly as she kept poking him,"wakey wakey"

Kirai's dream stopped abruptly and his eyes shot open. "Hn?," he blinked a few times and loosened his hold on Sora. "Hello," he said sleepily.

Sora smiled at him, "Morning," she said to him.

Artemis turned to face them and he got up and walked over to them, "Hey Kirai..you may not want to hear this..but I need to perform one test on her," said Artemis.

Sora looked up at him with a blank stare. Kirai glared at him, although he had to let him do it. He protectively squeezed Sora a bit. "What kind of test?," he mumbled.

Artemis sighed, "Its only a routine test, its to check if she still has everything; data, DNA, memory, speech, brain waves, and all that other stuff that allows to 'be'," explained Artemis. He reached his hand out to Sora, "..Funny..she doesn't seem to remember anything yet."

Kirai continued to glare but released his hold on Sora. "That sounds so weird, its like you're talking about a robot...," but he kind of was. Just a special robot.

Kirai sat up in the bed and slowly looked at Artemis. "Hey...I had a weird dream..."

Sora took his hand and followed Artemis, he walked to the center of the room and pressed a button on the ground again, and an incubator and computer rose from the ground.

"Get in," he told her, Sora was hesitant for a moment before she got in, but when she did get in, she was hooked up to some wires, then the incubator filled with a light blue liquid. Artemis watched as she was engulfed in the liquid and she closed her eyes again and floated in it, "So what was the dream?," asked Artemis as he read the stats.

Kirai watched, scared and nervous about whatever he was doing to Sora. "It was two guys...and they were talking about me...something about I have less strength than the others usually and then on occasion I'm super powerful or something." He looked at Artemis, confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

Artemis looked at him for a quick second, "Hmm...I don't- wait that means...mm...never mind forget it," he told him.

Artemis then turned back to face the monitor and then looked at more of stats, "Hmm...shes losing her speech..," mumbled Artemis. Kirai still wanted to know. But he decided not to ask again, he was more concerned about Sora. "What? Is she gonna be okay?," he asked worriedly, looking annoyed when his voice cracked.

"Yeah..she'll be okay..I just have to turn her speech off until I can try and make her a new one," sighed Artemis. Kirai blinked, giving him an "Are you fucking serious?" look. "She's not gonna be able to talk?"

Artemis nodded, he then drained the incubator of the liquid and Sora opened her eyes, then he let her out and sat her down next to the monitor still wired. Kirai stared at his shoes again. That would be weird, Sora not being able to talk.

He looked around and realized that he would get bored in here, fast. But he guessed that training would commence soon anyway. Artemis looked at her for a moment, "Now hold still," he told her, and in moments there was a slightly high pitched sound and when it was gone. Sora shook her head, she looked around, "Now...count one to ten," he told her, she nodded, but when she tried to talk nothing came out.

"Good," said Artemis, "Now as for you...take her to the watering cave deeper in here you'll hear the water, she needs a bath," said Artemis.

Kirai stared at Artemis and glanced at Sora. "Excuse me?"

Artemis looked at him, "Did I say something else? Take her to the watering cave and so she can have a bath...I'm too busy as it is protecting our asses, so you're the only one left," he said plain faced.

Sora had a slight blush on her face as she looked at the ground. Kirai sighed and ignored the fact that he was blushing profusely. "Sure, why not," he said sarcastically. He took Sora's hand and started walking to said watering cave. 'Its not like I have to look at her. Just turn around, seriously. Quit being such a perv,' he told himself.

Artemis rolled his eyes and went back to the computer to make sure they were still safe.

Sora looked at him for a moment before she instead grabbed him by the arm and held onto him tightly smiling, she looked up at him.

You could see why she had to get cleaned, she still had dried blood and dirt plus all the injuries she had received, then Kirai heard Artemis call down the path. "Heey! You might have to help her clean that wound on her side and back!,"he shouted.

Kirai blushed darker and smiled at his own mortification. "Of COURSE I do!," he shouted back, shaking his head. "Why does this always happen to ME?," he laughed. Artemis sighed heavily before going back to try and fix Sora's speech, when Sora saw the water she ran on ahead and watched it glitter in the light that came from the lights in the cave.

She looked back at Kirai for a moment, and without even bothering to tell him, she started to take the jacket she had on off. Kirai didn't know what to do.

Any other male on the planet would be all "FUCK YES!" But there Kirai was, torn between helping her remove the clothing and staying right where he was.

So he just watched. Sora stopped for a moment and then looked at him, then turned back to the water, and in a split second she jumped into the water and splashed water everywhere even on Kirai.

Kirai smiled, shaking his hair to get out the excess water. "Thank you. I needed that."

Sora waited underwater as she removed the bandages and then came back up so only the top of her head was showing. She swam to the edge of the water and placed the bandages and the rest of her clothes on the edge and swam back out. Kirai looked around. He never would've guessed that there was a cave like this not far from Battle High. He still didn't understand how Artemis had managed to make it so amazing.

Sora stared at water while she was eye level, then she put her head underwater and began to swim underwater.

Artemis soon came down to the cave and tapped Kirai on his shoulder,"So..whats up with you?..Anything else you remember yet?," he asked. Kirai jumped a bit and spun around. "Eh? Oh, no. Just that dream...and the Cloud thing." He looked at Artemis. "Why would I have seen him when I was younger? You think that was an actual memory?"

Artemis laughed, "Don't know..has she acted any different?..Or looked like she remembered anything?," asked Artemis.

Sora came back to the surface to the where you could only see the top of her head; she raised her hands a bit out of the water and splashed water at them. Then she dived back underwater and swam away. Kirai glared in the direction of Sora but still smiled. "Not really, she just seems more...cheerful...than usual," he told him.

"Hmm..well I hoped she would go back to her old self...too bad it won't last though...at any moment today she could remember and go back to her old agency self. As I explained she was different from us, she was trained differently from us, in fact, after she was created she was separated from me," said Artemis. Kirai looked at him, a bit worried. "Really? What was she like?"

He looked down at the floor. His shoelaces were coming undone at the ends. "Did we get along?," he was scared of the answer.

"No...after she was taken away and was eventually brought back to us…she did not like us...not for a very long time...in fact I'm hoping she will still like us..cause if not, were screwed," explained Artemis. Kirai frowned. "Well. That really sucks." He didn't know what to say. He'd only known Sora for two days, now she was probably going to hate him. For no reason.

Artemis sighed,"That is unless..you can only keep showing your love to her anywhere even if it means in public..that may stop that from happening,"said Artemis.

Sora had come back again and splashed them again with more water and stayed where she was in the water laughing. Kirai smiled a bit. "Eh, I can deal with that."

He walked over to the edge of the water and dipped his foot in, kicking water back at her. Sora smiled as she splashed him again even more, Artemis rolled his eyes and was about to turn to leave when he noticed Sora's eyes began to go blank.

He stayed to watch and see what would happen, then Sora looked up at them with cold eyes and swam away,"..Shes remembering.."

Kirai looked after her sadly and backed away. He stayed silent to see what she would do next. Artemis couldn't believe she was already remembering, and then he turned away and left hoping he could reverse it.

Sora swam to the other side and stopped, she dived under the water, and she almost came back up when she froze and started to drown, her memories were coming back too quickly. Kirai watched her and tilted his head to the side when she didn't come back up after a few seconds. "Sora?"

He walked to the other side of the water and looked down, but kept his distance. He was a bit afraid of the fact that she could hate him now. "Are you okay?"

Sora didn't come up. Her memories were coming back so fast that she didn't have to react to anything around her, and at the same moment Artemis came back to tell Kirai he found a way to prevent it. "Hey..wheres Sora?.."

Kirai blinked. "I do believe she is drowning," he said, plunging his hand into the water and grabbing her arm so he could pull her up.

"Fuck...Sora? Are you alive?"

"Yet you stand there and watched her?,"shouted Artemis as he smacked Kirai behind the head.

Sora coughed up water and her eyes shot open and she looked around for a moment, she looked at them with confused looks,"...I'll explain later…first lets get you looked at and that wound cleaned up again...and maybe gets you some clothes..somehow," said Artemis. Kirai glared at him. "I didn't know! I'd just figured out when you walked in! You really think if I knew that she was drowning I would've stood there?," he defended himself.

He was about to pull Sora up out of the water until he realized that she didn't have any clothes on. Artemis sighed, he looked around for any jacket and only found Kirai's long jacket, "Here..give this to her..and then I will clean her wound since your being a baby about it," said Artemis. Kirai handed her the jacket and pulled her up once she had it on. He glared at Artemis. "Well, she doesn't have clothes on? I think that explains it all."

Artemis just rolled his eyes, "In case you forgot shes my clone...and I had to treat her wounds more often than none...so its nothing weird for us unless the wound can't be reached," said Artemis. He went to get the first aid kit; Sora leaned against Kirai with a dazed look in her eyes as the memories kept flooding back.

"Mneh."

Kirai looked down at Sora. He wondered if she would hate him. She didn't seem to at the moment, but she looked disoriented. He was jealous of her being able to remember. He was the only one left who was clueless. Sora tried to shake her head when the memories had stopped flooding back for the moment, but instead she stumbled forward losing her balance.

Artemis came back at that moment with the first aid kit, "Come on you...time to check that wound," he told her. Kirai barely managed to grab her by the shoulders to prevent her from falling. He stood her up straight again. "Hey, can she talk yet?"

"No...I don't think so...try making her say something...she never spoke to me much when she was like that," said Artemis as he took out the bandages and medicine.

Kirai looked at Sora again. "Sora? Can you talk again?," he sadly looked into her eyes, pleading with her to stay the same.

"Remember me?"

Sora looked at him for a moment as though she had to try and recollect his name,"...K-Kirai…thats your name, and...wait how did? When did we? Who did? Where are we? And whats happened so far?...I feel lost at what happened no one told me whats been going on since we left that school," said Sora.

Kirai blinked. "Uhh...Artemis? She lost memory, she didn't gain it..."

He looked back down at her, head tilted to the side in confusion. "What's the last thing you remember, Sora?"

Sora thought about it for a moment before she looked at him again, "..The nurse looking sad..and my fight with Cloud, and Prism..and after those I can't remember anything else..I barely remember who I am," said Sora.

"How did...," Kirai's sentence trailed off and he looked to Artemis for help.

"The hell? How did that happen?"

Sora gave them a confused look and Artemis dropped everything, he grabbed Sora by the wrist and rushed her down the tunnel and back into the incubator before she could resist.

He turned it on and began to read her status when they were up, then he punched the solid rock wall, "Dammit!"

Kirai ran down the tunnel after them. "What? What happened?," he asked frantically.

Artemis looked at him, "Her memories came back way too fast all at once and caused her to forget in the process...she forgot way more than I thought possible...I need to back up her memory and fast before she forgets us-completely," said Artemis. He ran to his computer and hooked it up to her monitor and began to try and fix her memory as fast as he could. Kirai almost went completely pale. "...eh?," was all he could manage to say. Forget them? Forget them!

"I didn't say anything wrong or read it wrong...she will forget us, I have to back up as much as possible and fast. Until she gets her memory back she will enter a what I call a "Child-Sleep", in other words she will still be awake, but her mind will be on a temporary mindset that will allow her to relearn everything she forgot," said Artemis.

"Which means…you have to teach her"


	31. Battle 31

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle thirty-one**

**Trip into town**

Kirai nodded, "Kay."

Then he thought about it.

He looked at Artemis, a bit confused. "Wait...what? How much?"

Artemis sighed heavily, "Everything! Teach her everything!," said Artemis in an angry voice. Sora looked at them, she tried to speak but no words came out. Kirai nodded and wondered how to approach this. He walked towards Sora slowly, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side. "Um...Sora?"

Sora looked at him with a blank look and, she tried to speak again but no words, "At least teach her how to talk," said Artemis.

"Oh...good idea." Kirai ignored how idiotic he felt. He looked at Sora again. "Can you say Kirai?" He felt like he was talking to a child. And he knew he was doing this wrong. Oh well. Sora looked at him confused, she couldn't even form the word, "Teach her the alphabet you moron!," yelled Artemis.

"Well I've never done this before!" he yelled back. Kirai sighed and looked around. "You have anything I can write on?"

Artemis shook his head before he threw a notebook and marker at him, "Make sure to teach her how to spell, read, talk, and learn the meaning of the words got it?," snapped Artemis. Kirai glared at him and picked up the marker and notebook. "Yes sir," he said sarcastically. He wrote down the alphabet and turned the notebook so Sora could see. "Okay. These are all letters."

He gestured to all of them, "You use them to spell words. And there are words for everything. You with me so far?," he was afraid of going too fast. Sora looked at the notebook and stared at the letters for a moment, she gave him a nod and looked back at him wondering what was next. Artemis threw a rock at his head before he turned back to the computer and began to back up her memory...or at least piece it all together again.

Kirai sighed angrily when he felt the rock hit his head, but pushed aside all traces of annoyance and looked at Sora again. "Good. Now, they'll always be in this order, no matter what." Kirai took the marker and circled the A. "This is an A. It can make two sounds, but let's just go with the normal one, which is like in the word apple." He wrote it down underneath the alphabet and underlined the A. "Now, try saying A."

Sora looked at the circled letter and formed her mouth to try and say the word, but all that came out was some weird squeak sound. She looked at him with discouragement in her eyes. Kirai smiled reassuringly at her.

"Thats okay, it normally takes a long time to learn to talk anyway," he thought for a second and wondered if he could teach her to talk after teaching her to read. It might be possible, though he'd never heard of it. You can hear the word without saying the word, right? Sora looked at him confused, she wanted to know what he was thinking, but since she couldn't ask, and thought she could write for some reason.

She snatched the notebook and marker from him and wrote some scribbles and showed it to him, it was supposed to ask what he was thinking about. But no words seemed to be written. Kirai looked at the scrawled nothings and couldn't help but smile. It was still Sora in there; he just had to dig her out. For some reason, he knew what she was asking, "I was trying to figure out the best way to teach you. I think I can teach you to read before teaching you to talk, it'll just be harder. Which one would you rather do?"

He then realized that she wouldn't be able to answer that question, "Oh yeah. Nod once for talking first, twice for reading."

Sora looked at him for a moment, she took the marker and tried to at least draw some kind of…scribbled line, she pointed to it, she tried to make one an 'up' arrow and the other a 'down' arrow. She pointed to the up arrow twice.

Kirai nodded. "I'll take that as reading."

"Hnn...how to start this..," he mumbled to himself. Probably find a book, he told himself. Kirai looked around and saw nothing. "Hey Artemis, would we happen to have a really easy book in here?"

"Umm...Not that I remember...unless you check way in the back of that closet...but I think I got rid of your old books that I read to you guys when were still together," said Artemis.

Sora looked at them and pouted, she was jealous cause she didn't or couldn't communicate with them at all, plus she felt left out of the loop. Kirai got up and patted Sora on the head as he walked past her to said closet. After some searching he found a book that seemed oddly familiar. He opened it and immediately when he saw the first picture, he remembered all the times it had been read to him. When he emerged from the closet, he realized he had been crying and wiped away the tears before returning to Sora.

Artemis was still piecing her memory together and was having trouble, he made it obvious when he slammed his fist onto the keyboard and growled. Sora turned her head towards him and looked at him confused, then faced back to Kirai and sat back down pouting.

Kirai jumped slightly at Artemis's frustration, but didn't say anything. He turned back to Sora and gave her a questioning look, "You okay?"

Sora looked at him pouting; she didn't like being left out of the loop, especially when she got tired of writing her 'words' horribly. Artemis got up from the computer and went down the cave tunnel and you could hear the echoes of his growling in anger down the tunnel.

"Dammit! I'm not piecing it all right! Something is missing in her memory and I can't find it...Dammit what am I missing to make it stable?," he shouted.

Kirai glanced in the direction of the tunnel worriedly. He shook his head, reminding himself to concentrate. He looked at Sora. "Don't worry, you'll be able to communicate soon."

He picked up the notebook again.

"Okay. So you know letters form words. There are three types of words, nouns, adjectives and verbs," he reminded himself of his Language Arts teacher and thanked himself for letting that be the only class he ever listened in. Sora blinked in confusion, what the hell was he talking about? She had no clue what in the world he was saying at all, so she took a stick and drew a squiggly question mark in the ground letting him know she had no clue what those were.

Kirai laughed at himself.

"Heh. Sorry. I've never really taught someone this before," he found himself blushing slightly. What the hell! Even when Sora couldn't understand anything she made him blush. He sighed and tried to think of a different approach.

'Please let Artemis figure this out...Please...I suck at this...,' he pleaded silently.

Artemis came down the tunnel a few minutes later with blood on his hands, he had obviously been punching the walls or else his hands wouldn't have blood on them. He glanced over at them and began to walk over and placed a hand on her head gently and smiled, "How is the lesson going kid?," he asked Kirai.

Sora smiled at Artemis and opened her mouth, she focused her mind hard on making at least one normal sound and all she could say at this point was,"...A!," was all she said.

Artemis looked at her then back to Kirai, "..That's it so far huh?"

Kirai smiled brightly at Sora, obviously over happy about this, "Yay!"

He looked at Artemis with the same smile. "Yep! Pretty much!"

The only reason he was so happy, was because he'd actually helped with something. It was barely any progress, but everything counted when you never do anything. Artemis sighed heavily and looked back at her, "...Maybe we need to go into town, but don't worry, I can change our appearance for the time were out so they won't find us...besides she needs clothes," said Artemis.

Sora looked at him but her eyes betrayed her when she looked at, they lost that brightness and became sad even though she wore that smile. Kirai nodded and glanced at Sora, he thought something seemed different about her but dismissed it as a hallucination, maybe a trick of the light. But she still looked like she was faking the smile.

He wondered what it felt like to not know anything.

It must be boring.

"Come with me...I have a thing where I can change your appearance for the time being, its like...a how to put it in simpler terms...an image changer. I create a form you would like to take on and then you go in that thing over there and then your DNA is changed and when you come out your completely different," explained Artemis. Kirai nodded and followed him. Thats weird, he thought. Its gonna be weird looking in the mirror and not seeing...me.

Artemis walked over to the monitor, "Okay Sora..your first," said Artemis, Sora nodded and walked in. Once the machine had done its job Sora was let out and she rubbed her eyes slightly as she got used to her new sight, she felt ridiculous in her new form but had no say, literally.

Sora came out from the machine with shirt bright pink hair that was in two small twin tails, she had a red ribbon in her hair on her left twin tail. Her outfit was that of a school uniform, the colors were black and red, the skirt was plaid, and there was a black tie and a red plaid vest that went over the white shirt and the black tie. She had a black jacket over the vest with the crescent of the moon on it. The cuffs were rolled up close to her elbows, and she had long thigh high stocking on and black boots that had a heel on them. A yellow backpack with white wings on the sides and she had a pink teddy bear in the backpack, and to top it off she had bright pink eyes to match and piece it all together.

Kirai laughed a bit at Sora's new appearance. The cuteness didn't fit her personality but was adorable nonetheless.

Kirai laughed a bit at Sora's new appearance. The cuteness didn't fit her personality but was adorable nonetheless. Kirai hesitantly stepped into the machine. "Is this gonna hurt?," he asked inside the contraption. Once Kirai noticed that he seemed taller, he stepped out of the machine and looked down at himself, "...What the hell am I wearing?"

Kirai came out with short darkish blonde hair; he had on a black and white striped shirt that had one sleeve on the right side. He wore a black jacket over the shirt, around his neck was a loosened red tie, on his left had he wore a fingerless glove with safety pins in it. Kirai had on black pants that had a chain hanging from the pocket on his left side, the pants had a small tear in the knee on his right side, he had three zippers on his right side of his pants. On both side of his pants were buckles and he had on black shoes, and his eyes were a light shade of green tinted with a hint of sea blue.

Artemis suppressed his laughter, "My turn," he said with. And the next moment when he came out he looked more like Sora's twin brother than a damned clone, "Hmm...this should do I guess," he said.

Artemis came back out with red hair that was ties back in a small ponytail in the back, he had a black short sleeved shirt, a red tie was around his neck that had a black stripe going the middle of the tie with a shite 'x' near the top. His pants were red and on his left side were a chain just like Kirai; he had two buckles on his right side of the pants. He wore red shoes; he had red fingerless gloves that had a star crescent on each hand and a chain on each glove as well. He had a brown backpack that had black wings on it; he wore a red hat with a black pattern that went from the front of the hat to a part way to the top of the hat. The front part of the hat had the look as though it had spikes and a small red cross on the left side, and to match it all together he had red eyes that were tinted with a hint of brown.

Kirai looked from Artemis to Sora and laughed. That's not something you see every day.

Kirai looked up and examined his bangs, "So I am blonde. Interesting."

Artemis looked at Kirai, "what's funny?," he asked, "and..well I guess the computer messed up the hair color I chose for you..I'll look into that later, now lets get going down this tunnel," said Artemis. He led them down a tunnel away from the cave and took a left then a right and went straight for a few minutes.

Kirai wondered if he could remain this tall. He was a few inches taller and he was enjoying it.

"So why are we going into town anyway?"

"Do I have to tell you again?..To get her some clothes, she can't stay like this forever..unless...you want me to keep her like that just for you," he told Kirai with a sly smirk.

Sora was walking ahead swinging the teddy bear in her hand through the air and looked like she was marching. Kirai blushed and glared at him. "No. I'd like my jacket back anyways," he said, looking straight ahead. He glanced over at Sora. "Besides, she has no idea who I am. I doubt she enjoys a stranger seeing her wearing only an oversized jacket."

Artemis laughed, "Take it easy..in case you hadn't noticed before she had gone in, she had taken off your jacket and placed it on the ground...and as far as I can tell, she already likes her new look sort of," said Artemis.

"I'm sure she can remember you...at least.. without that missing piece she can't," he whispered the last part under his breathe and he lost his smile as he thought about what could happen to her. Kirai smile a bit. "Good. Thats the best jacket ever, don't wanna lose it."

"I dunno, she doesn't seem to recognize me at all." He looked over at Artemis,"Hn? What was that last part?"


	32. Battle 32

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle thirty-two**

**Shopping **

Artemis shot his head up, "Huh?..OH it was..uhh, nothing...nothing at all," he answered, he looked at Sora with sad eyes, he just had to find that missing piece, or else..she would become unstable once again like when they were younger.

Sora came running back and tackled Kirai into a glomp.

"Ah-!," Kirai squeaked out as he was tackled. He looked up at Sora and smiled, slightly confused. "Hi there."

Artemis laughed as Kirai was tackled,"Haha, she must have gotten bored randomly, she did that to you all the time when I wasn't looking," he told Kirai as he got Sora off of him.

Sora looked at Artemis with a party popper face and then looked at Kirai with her faked smile again, she tried to make it look real. Even Artemis could tell it was faked. Kirai stood up again and glanced at Sora. So it wasn't a hallucination?

"Sora, you okay?," who cares if she couldn't answer. Sora looked at him, she looked down for a moment and lied either way, she shook her head to tell him nothing was wrong.

Artemis couldn't have her lie for him,"... not..."

Kirai looked at them both with worry in his eyes,"..Whats wrong, then?"

"...If I can't find a missing piece to hold her memory..she can become unstable," Artemis said, he placed a hand on her head and patted her, "And if she becomes unstable..she has to be put in a stabilizing incubator while I then erase all her memory up until we left, and after that..she won't remember us very well. Or she could just..vanish," Sora looked at the ground sadly.

She knew what would happen if her memory wasn't fixed, she didn't want this to happen, and she had to find out what her missing piece was, and fast. Kirai just stared at Artemis. "Are you fucking serious."

He sighed. Why did these things always happen?, "Well...what..do we have any idea what it could be?"

"Yeah..it could really happen to her," he answered.

Sora looked at Kirai and shook her head, "We have no idea..she actually lost that bit years ago, it was an item that held it all together..maybe she can find it on her own again," said Artemis.

Kirai tried to think of anything at all. He remembered Sora's locket, but she still had that. He sighed. "Well that really sucks." He kicked a rock that was in front of his foot, as if that would help the situation. Artemis sighed, "Standing here won't help find it..besides..I think the only hint is in that locket she has...but it needs a chain…and every chain we tried doesn't fit, we think if we can find that chain it may be the piece we are looking for," said Artemis.

"Where would we find that?," he asked, feeling like this was a helpless situation. Kirai took a step forward and looked down the tunnel. Where in the hell were they going to find a chain?

Artemis thought about it, "..Well..it must be somewhere in the city..I'm sure she'll know it when she sees it..we just need it back...cause that locket..does hold many of her memories," said Artemis.

Sora looked at them with a bored expression, she was obviously bored of talking and began to run on ahead, "H-hey! wait up!," shouted Artemis as he ran after her. Kirai ran after them. "God, shes fast!," he yelled, trying to catch up while still thinking of any chain he'd remembered seeing, anywhere.

Artemis was having trouble trying to keep up, "She was the fastest out of us both," he said through pants as they finally stopped running when they came to another wall. Or at least appeared as a wall, "First thing we do..is buy some water."

Kirai nodded and attempted to catch his breath. "I..enjoy...that plan."

Then he gasped as he remembered something, "Prism," he whispered.

He looked at Artemis and Sora, now excited. He repeated, "Prism!", as if that made any sense.

Sora looked at him, he forgot she didn't remember anything at that moment or he thought the name would mean something, "what about Prism?," asked Artemis as he got ready to open the door.

Sora took the piece of chalk she had with her and drew a squiggly question mark.

"She had a chain! She wore it as a necklace, I saw it in the computer lab when Cloud was about to...Anyway, she could've taken it the night they killed Sora's parents!," he explained happily. Kirai thought about it some more. "I think it was the same color as her locket, too."

Artemis looked at him, "Then where is she?," shouted Artemis.

Sora looked at them; she wanted to know who Prism was, so she held up the question mark again and looked at them. "I don't know! After her and Sora's showdown she just ran off into the woods. Maybe she went to Sora's old house or something."

Kirai looked at Sora and hesitated. "Ah..shes kinda..," he looked to Artemis for help. "How do we explain who Prism is to her?"

Artemis had no clue how to explain who Prism was either, then had an idea, "Shes...like that..umm...shes like that man who stole your bear when you were little and had to lay low..you cried instead of fighting back..but a former mean person..best way I can explain it to her," Artemis said with a sweat drop.

Sora tilted her head, but then shook her head when Artemis opened the door and they quickly got out and went into the city unnoticed.

"If I were Prism, where would I hide...," Kirai whispered to himself. School? Hell no. Home? Fuck no. Somewhere where I've killed somebody? Maybe. To find Cloud? Probably.

"Where'd you put Cloud's body?," Kirai asked low enough that only Artemis could hear him.

"huh?..Oh..in the forest, since no one ever goes there," said Artemis, Sora could tell they were talking, so she went wandering around the city herself and ended up in the middle of the city. She looked to see if she could remember where they were...nope, she was lost, and got scared so she ran around trying to find them.

Artemis then got the hint,"Right...Well...we can't go or we'll get caught..but we can trick Prism," said Artemis with a plan.

Kirai nodded. "Good. What're we gonna-"

He looked around and noticed something was missing.

"Uh...where's Sora?"

Artemis hadn't noticed that she had gone missing, "Crap! She must have wandered off!," shouted Artemis.

When Sora realized she couldn't find them she stopped at the burned down park and began to cry, the passerby people just walked past her. They ignored her and she fell to her knees crying, scared and lost, and alone.

Artemis looked around, "We need to find her."

"Where would she have gone? She has no idea where she is!," Kirai looked around, at first looking for her blonde twin tails and then remembering that she didn't look like herself.

Kirai started walking, nowhere in particular, but it was better than standing around. "Soraaa?"

Artemis had taken off running down another direction,"Soraaa!,"he shouted as he ran down the streets, he made sure that when he saw those men that he didn't say her name but a fake name.

Sora stayed where she was, she was afraid to go anywhere else, she looked at the passing people with tear filled eyes as they ignored her. Kirai ran into the middle of the city and looked in every direction possible. He recognized the building Prism had been standing on yesterday, and saw the park.

He hadn't seen it since it had been destroyed, and completely forgot that he was looking for Sora. Kirai walked into the park and looked around. It was so sad to see it down in ashes.

Then he remembered WHO burned it down.

"Soraa!"

Sora cried more when the people left her there and ignored her, she wanted help but she couldn't ask for help, all she could do was cry.

Artemis ran down the streets wondering where she could have gone but couldn't think of any place. Kirai gave up on the park and walked out through the other entrance, the one he hadn't came in through.

Who was that crying?

"Sora?," he kneeled down next to her and smiled. "Found you."

Sora looked up when she heard Kirai's voice, when she saw Kirai she immediately gave him a hug that knocked him over as she cried. She didn't think they would ever find her, she was happy to be found and that Kirai was the one who had found her.

Kirai sat up but still held onto her. "Its okay..," he told her. Her crying was making him sad. He gently wiped away her stray tears.

"Now we just gotta find Artemis," he said quietly. Sora nodded as she held onto him, she didn't want to get lost again.

Artemis wasn't too far from the park when he saw that the men were still around the city looking for them, 'Dammit...I need to find them but I can't call them out by their real names or were screwed,' he thought. He quickly remembered the fake names he called them by years ago that those people had never heard before, "Sparrow! Karasu!,"he shouted. 'He better remember that we went by bird names,' he thought as he looked around.

Kirai looked up when he heard the calls. "Why does that sound familiar?," he asked aloud.

Kirai stood up and pulled Sora up with him, holding onto her hand protectively. That had to be Artemis. But what was his fake name? Kirai couldn't remember for the life of him.

Oh well. "Over here!"

Artemis could hear them, he looked through the crowds until he saw Kirai waving at him and he ran over to them. He saw that Kirai had found, "Where did you find her?..and could you remember those names?," he asked him. Kirai pointed to the spot where Sora had been crying. "Right there. And, they seemed familiar but I couldn't remember yours."

"Dammit...I told you not to forget even if I made you forget," Artemis deadpanned, but then he looked at Sora and patted her head, "But that doesn't matter now. let's go find a store and buy her some clothes," said Artemis. Kirai tried his best to remember but wasn't having any luck. He pushed it aside and decided to think about it later. "Right."

He walked next to Artemis and asked him quietly, "So how are we going to trick Prism?"

"Why not leave that me, you just worry about keeping an eye on her," said Artemis as he led them into a store and up to the teens section. Now let's just focus on getting her clothes and we can get ours after her. Kirai nodded and squeezed Sora's hand a bit. He looked around the store and found it odd. He also wondered if they had money. Artemis probably did, he was always prepared.

Sora looked at Artemis and watched as he began to walk away, "Let me know when you get her some clothes," he said. Kirai looked after him. "What? I have to get her clothes?," he looked around and was completely lost. He rarely went shopping for HIMSELF, how was he supposed to know what to get Sora? Artemis was already gone and Sora looked at Kirai with a blank look, she had no clue what was going on again, so she took her chalk and drew another squiggly question mark on her hand and showed it to him.

Kirai sighed and looked at Sora, "I'm supposed to be getting you clothes, yet I have no idea what you would want to wear," he looked around, "You see anything?"

Sora was at a loss, she looked at the clothes but had no idea what she was supposed to do until some random lady came up to them, "do need help finding clothes for your friend?," she asked Kirai. Kirai looked at the stranger and breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes. Please. I am so lost."

"Haha, well then why not browse the store a bit, I'll even help you look for something," she said to him.

Kirai smiled, relieved. "Thanks."

Then he realized that Sora couldnt talk.

How was she supposed to communicate with the lady? Sora looked at Kirai and poked him and pointed to the notebook he still had and gave him her piece of chalk.

"Can she not speak?," asked the lady. "Oh, no she can't. Sorry, I guess I should've mentioned that," Kirai explained.

Kirai looked at the chalk and then to Sora, confused on what she was telling him, "Hm?"

Sora looked at him with a bored looks and shove the chalk at the notebook making scribbles on the cover.

"Thats sad, well either way I can still help you," said the lady.

Kirai smiled again. "Great."

He looked at Sora and at the notebook that was now vandalized, "Writing? What? You know I'm stupid."

"Haha, I think she wants you to write her messages to me," she laughed. Sora nodded at the lady and looked at Kirai for a moment before she hit him on the head.

"Oh," Kirai blinked. He glared at Sora, "No hitting, chick." He flipped open the notebook to a new page, "Alright. The idiot is prepared."

Sora looked at him again before she tapped him on the head again.

The lady looked at them, "Okay, now first we need to get her some shirts and pants, now come with me," she said and led them to the shirts first. "Well I'll hand her a few shirts and take her to the fitting room, but first, I'll let her pick them out"

Kirai waited until the lady was looking away and stuck his tongue out at Sora.

He nodded at the lady and then looked at Sora. "Select away~"

Sora gave them a hesitant look before she nodded and went to go look around at the shirts. While Sora did that, the lady talked with Kirai, "So, is she your sister?," she asked. Kirai wondered if he should tell her the truth, considering they were in hiding. He figured it'd be best just to go along with it. "Yeah," he lied. "Normally my mom would go shopping with her, but she's at a meeting."

"I see, so, can she not communicate without your help?," she asked. Sora could hear them talking and wished she could talk and tell her half of the story but couldn't. Kirai shook his head as he watched her, "No, not much." He thought in the back of his head where Prism could be. They needed to hurry. Sora finally came back with a few shirts and walked up next to Kirai, "Well now that shes found some shirts let go look for pants," said the lady. Kirai nodded and followed her over to the pants section. He wondered what it would be like being Sora's brother...probably odd since he loved her. Good thing it was just a lie. Sora shuffled her feet as and handed Kirai the shirts and went to look at the pants,"Haha..she just like every other girl alright," the lady laughed.

Kirai smiled, at Sora and at the irony in the lady's words. "Yeah, she sure is."

Except she wasn't. Every other girl wasn't a clone. Or wanted by creepy government people. And especially not both. The lady laughed, "Like every girl, they make the boy hold the clothes, shes no different," she sighed. Sora glanced over at Kirai and then back to the pants before she came a few minutes later with four pairs of pants. "Good, now lets get you to try them on," she said.


	33. Battle 33

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle thirty-three**

**Long day**

Kirai followed them, still holding onto the shirts, wondering where Artemis had gone off to. He couldn't see him anywhere. What was he doing? Sora went into the changing room and took the shirts from Kirai for the moment she would be in there.

Then he felt a tag hit him in the head, Artemis was only a few feet away from him and called him over. Kirai spun around and looked at Artemis. He told the lady, "I'll be right back," and then walked over to Artemis. "Where'd you go?"

Artemis sighed, "I went out..and guess who I found?," Artemis said. But he didn't give him the chance to answer because he pulled Prism out from the corner tied up. Kirai stared at Prism and then looked at Artemis again. "How did..you...?"

Prism struggled and tried to speak but only muffled noises issued from her. "Hmphwanh!"

Artemis pulled her closer and ungagged her but kept her tied up, "Now, where were you heading when I saw you at the forest edge?," he demanded.

Prism coughed and continued to try and get her hands free. "What do you THINK I was doing, you idiot? I was looking for Cloud, I was gonna take his knife."

Artemis gave her a look, "Not being yourself your not, if you haven't noticed, you can't seem to see the government here do you? If you went in there you blow my cover and their's and Sora and Kirai would be in the most danger...by the way he mentioned a chain you had?" said Artemis.

Prism gave him a cold stare at the mention of the chain. "Why do you want it?"

She remembered Cloud's exact words, just the night before he disappeared, "Don't you EVER let this out of your sight. If you do, we're screwed."

"Because we can be more screwed out of an entire life if we do not have it, its either you hand it over nicely or I take it by force and you never get told where I put the body!," Artemis growled in her ear. Prism glared at him. But hey, Cloud's dead, she thought. I want that knife and he said WE would be screwed...now there's only one of us, "Well then untie me and I will give it to you," she said sweetly.

Artemis smirked at her, "Nice try sweet heart, I'm not that stupid, if I know that he stole that chain when he killed her parents and it fits her locket and you run away..I'll hunt you down and kill you..now give me the chain now," he growled. He had his arm her waist and held a knife to her back as he held her. Prism looked at him like he was completely stupid, "No seriously. I can't give it to you if my hands are tied up, dumbass," she said in a blank tone.

Artemis only shook his head, "Don't care..Kirai, you know her better, you take it from her," said Artemis, he only untied her hands but kept a tight grip on her. He made sure once the rope fell that he grabbed her by the hair and held it tightly.

"I swear..if it is her missing chain...I will give you up to the government in a heartbeat," he growled. His eyes got colder, he was obviously in a rage that he had held hidden for much too long but hid it well. Kirai walked over to Prism and avoided her eyes. She looked at him. "Its in my bottom left pocket. I would get it but someone," she glared at Artemis, "won't let me move."

Kirai checked her ankle pocket and there was no chain. He looked up at them, Prism specifically. "There's nothing there."

"Thats because I can't let you run away now can I?," he asked in an icy tone.

The moment he heard nothing was in her pocket Artemis slammed her against the wall without a second thought or even caring if he damaged the wall, "Where is it?"

He held the knife to her throat at this point; he was not playing around like he usually did. Prism sighed and angrily stared down at his blade, "If I knew I would tell you! Check the other ones."

Kirai checked every pocket but turned up with nothing, "Still nothing," he stared at Prism icily, silently saying 'if you kill my girlfriend I'll kill you'.

"Don't look at me like that lover boy. It might be wrapped around my knife."

Artemis was not liking how this was going already, he was losing his cool and he knew if he did anything more he would blow their cover and be taken away. He couldn't risk that, "And where the fuck is your knife?," he growled. Artemis was ready to kill her if he had to, and he would if needed to be. "Maybe in the knife holder around my belt?," Prism said, smirking.

Kirai pulled out the blade and carefully unwrapped the chain that was around it, "Got it," he said quietly. Prism looked at Artemis, "See. Now let me go?"

Artemis did not think this was funny and he slammed her harder into the wall then turned to Kirai with a calmer look in his eyes.

"The moment she comes out take the locket and check got it?," said Artemis.

Prism gritted her teeth, "Is that necessary? And whats the government gonna do with me anyway?"

Kirai nodded and went back over to the lady by the dressing room, "Sorry, had to go talk to a friend. She still in there?"

"She just went back in and should be back out in a minute," she replied to him.

Sora came out a few minutes later in black pants, a white shirt, and a black trench coat and looked at them both for a minute.

Artemis faced her again as he watched Kirai walk away, back to where he was, "Yes it was, you were messing with me and it wasn't time to do that when Sora's life is on the line! And you would be surprised what the government would want with you," he said in a low growl. Kirai smiled at her and motioned for her to come closer. He showed her the chain so where the lady wouldn't notice.

Prism looked at him inquisitively, wondering what he was talking about, "What do you mean?," she asked quietly. Sora took out the locket and handed it to Kirai.

Artemis looked at her, "Sora's memories are gone..all of them except for a select few, and if the chain is the key we can use to get them all back..becuase if not..she'll be in a 'sleep' state for too long..," Artemis's voice trailed off. He looked over at Sora with softened eyes, "Shes the only 'family' I've ever had..."

Kirai inspected both pieces. They looked like they matched. He threaded the chain through the locket's ring and it looked complete. He looked at Sora and handed it to her.

He wasn't sure what was supposed to happen, but hoped it happened soon.

Prism looked at him, "Yeah, and Cloud was mine," she looked at Kirai and her voice changed, it was higher-pitched and the look in her eyes was sharper, "And I still wanted him dead."

"Heh...that depends..you aren't his clone...you were never alone from the beginning were you?," he asked. He watched as the chain threaded through and smiled, he knew the reaction would be slow since she hadn't had contact with it for so long.

"Shes...not normal..not for a clone at least," he said with a smooth tone.

"Hah. I guess not, but in a sense I was."

Prism looked at him, "Shes your clone?," she looked over at Sora.

"Interesting..," she said quietly,Prism had an idea.

Sora put the locket on and went back into the fitting rooms and came back out, she was going with those clothes. And it wasn't long until she saw Artemis; she didn't notice Prism and tackled him to the ground in a hug warmly.

"Haha okay okay, you find what you needed?," he asked her putting a hand on her head and patted her, she nodded. The lady followed them, "this your brother?"

Prism stared down at them with a blank expression.

Kirai laughed and followed Sora. He looked down at them and smiled. Maybe it was working. "Ah, yeah," he answered.

"Well, then since your brother is here I best be going now, bye bye," said the lady and she left.

Sora hugged him warmly as he patted her head, "So, after this we need to get some clothes too," he said to Kirai. Artemis tried to get up as he had Sora wrapped around him like a child. She finally let go and followed after them in the back of them. She stayed near Artemis who was behind Kirai and kept hugging her brother.

Sora was acting better than she had been when she sat waiting for them and opened her mouth,"...A...B...C...,"was all she could say so far. Kirai smiled, "Yay for progress~!," he missed the Sora who could talk to him. And knew who he was.

He looked at Prism. She was particularly scary at the moment.

Prism gave him a strange look, one that reminded him much too much of her brother. Sora looked at him and smiled as she tried to make it to the letter D but couldn't as far as C. Artemis smiled at her then vanished as he went to find some clothes, Sora looked at Kirai questioning why he didn't go with Artemis. Kirai looked at her and then realized Artemis's absence. He looked around.

"I lost him. I'm supposed to get clothes, right?," he asked Sora. Sora nodded to him and began to push him off as in to tell him to get going and find some clothes too. "Okayy, I'm going."

Kirai looked around and went to the teen boys section. He picked out a few shirts and then realized that they'd left Prism alone with Sora.

"Ah..she's still tied up, right?," he asked himself quietly. Sora smiled as she watched him leave and went to sit back down and gave a yawn. Kirai dismissed the thought. She was still tied up. And either way, they already got the chain so it didn't matter what she did.

Prism looked around and quickly broke the ropes tying her arms down. After completely untying herself, she looked around. "Clone..hnn.."

Sora yawned again and rubbed her eyes tiredly and laid her head on the bench where she waited for them and her eyes slowly closed. Kirai returned with the clothes he'd picked out and tapped Sora's head, "Hallo. Seen Artemis?"

Sora looked up tiredly and shook head and yawned again as she tried to sit up but found herself only laying back down again and closed her eyes. Kirai laughed and set his clothes down next to her. He looked around and wished he'd remember that fake name already.

He continued to glance around and noticed Prism's absence.

He tried not to worry about it too much. Sora curled up next to him and slept calmly.

Artemis came around the corner next and saw Kirai, "Hey there you are," he said. Kirai nodded at him and then remembered something, "Oh hey, do we even have money?"

"Of course we do why wouldn't we?," asked Artemis. Then he looked down at the small one curled up next tp him, "Guess shes tired," he said as he knelt down and patted her head. Kirai shrugged. "Just wondering I guess."

He looked down at Sora and smiled, "I'd be tired too after forgetting all my memory and beginning to get it back."

Artemis smiled, "Yeah, your right," he said gently. Sora moved slightly as she got herself to lay her head on Kirai's lap and curled up warmly and went back to sleep.

"We should get going soon, I'll take the things, you carry her got it?," said Artemis, "Kay," Kirai picked up Sora and stood up. He was getting used to carrying her. Artemis picked up the clothes they were buying and watched as Kirai picked her up and smiled when he saw she was still sleeping, "when we get back put her in the bed got it?," he said. Kirai nodded. Please get your memory back, he silently asked the sleeping one he was holding. He hugged Sora a little bit. Just a little, so it wasn't noticeable.

Artemis went to go pay for the clothes and then he led them back out into the city.

"Now come on lets get going so she can sleep right," said Artemis. He led them through the crowd with ease as they returned to the passage and once they were through he closed it again and led them back into the cave.

Artemis gave a yawn as they walked through the tunnel and almost fell over from the lack of sleep. Once they were in the room, Kirai set Sora down on her bed and draped a blanket over her, before collapsing on his own bed.

"Why am I so tired?" he asked sleepily, "Don't kn...,"Artemis didn't finish his sentence, he laid on his bed so he could clear his head but ended up falling asleep from his lack of sleep. Sora turned over in her sleep and opened her eyes slightly as she looked to see where they were. Kirai looked over and laughed when he saw Artemis asleep. He stared up at the ceiling and soon fell asleep as well.

Artemis was the first one up when it was only 1 am and he sat up and glanced over at Sora and smiled then looked at Kirai before he got up and went to check on Sora.

He accidently kicked a rock that hit Kirai but hadn't noticed. Kirai immediately sat up at the rock's impact, "What?"

He looked around and spotted the missile. He looked at Artemis sleepily, "Did you throw a rock at me?," Artemis looked over at him through dead tired eyes,"Hm?..No...must've happened by accident," he said through a drowned voice of tired.


	34. Battle 34

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle thirty-four**

**struggles**

Kirai looked at him for a second more, then gave up and fell back down. He immediately fell back asleep. Artemis rolled his eyes and then went back to check on Sora, she was doing better and could see her condition was better. Kirai rolled over in his sleep and almost fell off the edge of the bed, but moved before he could do so.

Once Artemis knew she was better he went to the computer and went to record her status. Once he turned it on he turned to check for her again.

~next day~

Artemis had been piecing the rest of her memories together and had pulled another all nighter. Sora was the last to wake up when she heard Kirai in the background, "No..I can't sleep now Kirai," said Artemis.

Kirai looked at Artemis, "Whats gonna happen one day when those scary guys come in here and you're so tired you can't kick their ass?," he asked, and took a bite of a granola bar. Breakfast of champions. Artemis turned to him for a moment and away from the computer, "As you can see its hard enough to piece her memory together! This here right now is part of her and my priority!," Artemis stood up in frustration. But as he did that he found himself falling forward from the weakness he had gained from not sleeping on ounce since they had arrived.

He wasn't able to react in time and ended up falling to the ground and was unable to move for a few seconds. Kirai blinked. "Artemis?"

He stood up and walked over to him, looking down at him with worry. "You okay?"

Artemis started to try and get up again when Kirai was near him, "I-I'm just fine," he said in a dead toned voice.

He began to stand up but as he did so, he found himself leaning on Kirai's shoulder for support; this was obviously proving Kirai's point. Kirai looked at Artemis with a smirk, "I win this time," he pointed to a bed, "Sleep. You can't put her memories back together if you can't stand up."

Artemis looked at Kirai tiredly and just shook his head slightly, "N...no..I need to get...it done..," he said as his voice began to trail off as he slowly fell into a slumber and tried to keep his eyes open. "No," Kirai said firmly. He tried to lead Artemis toward, or at least push him in the direction of, a bed. "You'll mess something up when you're this tired. She'll end up thinking she's MY clone or something dumb."

He patted his shoulder when he'd successfully gotten Artemis on the mattress, "Now sleep."

Artemis was going to say something else but ended up falling asleep quickly and turned over onto his side as he slept.

Sora then got off her bed and saw her brother was asleep; she looked at Kirai and pointed to Artemis with confusion.

"He stayed up all night trying to cure you," Kirai explained, "So he's kinda dead tired."

Sora had never seen him sleep this soundly before in her life she glanced at the computer and saw the work he had done. She could tell he been up several nights already.

Sora walked over to Kirai and patted her brother on the head before she kissed Kirai. Kirai was surprised. She hadn't seemed to remember liking him "like that" or whatever just yet. He smiled at Sora and had the sudden urge to hug her. So he did. Sora smiled and hugged him, she then raced down a tunnel that led to the water lake.

She walked in and put her feet in the water. Kirai looked after her and then followed. This is where she had lost her memory before. He hoped it wouldn't happen again or something of the sort. Sora turned around to face him as he entered and smiled; she then dived into the water and went to swim around in the water. Then came back to him and pulled him into the water with her. Kirai shivered at first from the cold water. He hadn't been swimming in...ever. Maybe once, at Taiki's birthday party.

Kirai looked at Sora and splashed her a bit. Sora giggled and splashed him back. She then had to take her jacket off leaving her other clothes on and got on a rock and sat on it and stared at the stones in the ceiling. Kirai looked at her with a smile. He followed her gaze upwards and noticed the ceiling as well. It was rather intricate. How did Artemis even do this? He thought.

Sora laid on her back as she stared at the ceiling and opened her mouth, "..A..B...C...D...E...F...G...H..I..," she said, she got further. Sora then sat up and smiled down at him before she dived back into the water and splashed him.

Then she swam to the edge and got out of the water and traveled down another tunnel that led to her old playroom. She looked around and stared at everything. Kirai stayed in the water for a second after she left, but then got bored and decided to follow her. He looked around the room. It seemed familiar but he couldn't remember anything about it. Sora walked over to the little spot where they played when they were small, she picked up the old ball and bounced it a couple times before she set it back down. She continued to look at everything; she clenched her fists tightly and growled.

She turned and faced Kirai when she heard him behind her and gave him a determined yet a look that told him she wanted to fight. She didn't want to hide and she was going at that moment.

Kirai was intrigued with his surroundings. He couldn't think of any memory he had with any of these items. But they seemed so familiar!

Kirai turned around and saw Sora. He looked at her, concerned and a bit scared. "Are you okay? Need a hit something or anything like that?"

Sora shook her head, she only took a step forward and grabbed him by the wrist and looked him in the eyes with a serious look. Then before he knew it she threw him across the room and into the wall then while he was down she took off running. Kirai gritted his teeth and looked around.

Whoa. Wasn't expecting that.

He sat there for a second and figured she needed to be left alone.

He stood up and continued surveying the room. Sora ran down the tunnels and finally stopped when she reached the end of it, she stared at the wall for a moment before she collapsed to her knees. Sora stared at the wall a moment longer before she could feel tears running down her face, she gritted her teeth and hit the wall.

She didn't like to be useless, she hated it, she wanted to be the defender again, but she had to wait a little longer. But she wasn't going to wait much longer. Kirai started to get concerned for Sora. He walked out of the room and went back to the main room, so he had an idea of where he was going.

Where did she go, exactly? Sora kept hitting the wall until her hands had blood on them all over, she kept her crying but found herself angry at everything.

She was angry she couldn't remember to fight well enough, she couldn't talk, and she couldn't go out, she was just angry. She was so angry to the point when she gave the wall another punch she not only broke her left wrist but she purposely hit her head on the wall. She hit it hard enough to injure her and it had enough power to knock her out; she found everything around her at that moment go black.

Kirai decided to wander down the nearest tunnel, until he felt like something bad was going to happen and started to run. He ran straight past Sora and then, realizing what had just happened, retraced his steps and kneeled down next to Sora.

"Sora?"

"What the hell?," Kirai immediately picked her up and ran down the tunnel. "ARTEMISSSSS!"

Artemis was still asleep; ever since Kirai had sent him to bed Artemis had barely moved from his original position from before.

As Kirai came running in he heard Kirai's echoes that bounced off the walls to make it loud enough to wake him up.

He slowly opened his eyes and tried to adjust his eyes from being asleep and slowly sat up,"...Hm?...," he asked rubbing his eyes. Since he hadn't slept much he looked like a child waking up from a nap. Kirai laid Sora down on her bed and looked over at Artemis. "Well, I have no idea what happened, but her hand isn't supposed to twist like that and her head is bleeding. I think she did it to herself."

He looked around for the first aid kit but couldn't see it in plain sight. Artemis got to his feet and walked over to her and looked at her wrist then her head, "First aid kit, in the backpack I brought get it now," he told Kirai. Artemis ran, but tripped for a moment but got right back up and went to get some water. Kirai nodded and retrieved said first aid kit. He walked back over to Sora and examined her with a frown.

"Oh yeah. She also threw me across the room before running away, and then I found her like this," he informed Artemis. Artemis was putting water on her forehead then he forcefully shoved Kirai onto the bed and went to check the back of Kirai's head, "Hold still I need to make sure she didn't severe damage yet since shes only just remembering," said Artemis.

"I said Hold Still Got It?," shouted Artemis when Kirai kept moving.

"OKAY! sorry," he whispered the last part. Kirai's eyes widened slightly. "You mean I could forget everything too?"

Artemis growled under his breathe from irritation and his still lack of sleep, he wasn't too fond of being tired and being agitated. He finally wrapped Kirai's head in some bandages and went back to help Sora.

"Damn brats...so not in the mood for this and yet he can't do this himself...I might get back to work no matter how tired I am," he growled again.

~few minutes later~

"There..I patched her up," said Artemis as he gave a yawn, "Now let me get back to work!"

Kirai blinked and didn't say anything. He felt bad for being so useless around here, and without Sora to make him feel better he was realizing how much he didn't know.

He decided he should probably fix that. Artemis was about to turn back and head to the computer before he ended up leaning against the wall and he fell asleep as he slid to the ground to slow the blood rush to his head.

Sora had opened her eyes at that moment and turned her head to see where she was. Kirai laughed at Artemis and turned to see Sora awake, "Oh hey."

He walked over to her and tilted his head to the side, "Did you do this to yourself?"

Sora looked at him and turned her head away stubbornly and glared at the wall. He could take that as a yes and she eventually turned back to face him with a softened look in her eyes. Kirai tilted his head to the side and looked at her sadly, "Why? Don't injure yourself. It doesn't feel good, silly Sora."

Sora just looked at him, wondering how he could make this happy when she obviously was not happy and tried to do what she could. She gave a small sigh and began to sit up and looked over when she saw Artemis asleep on the ground.

She pointed towards him; she wondered how he even got there. Kirai followed her pointing and looked at Artemis, "Oh, he bandaged you and then passed out cause he never sleeps."

He was still worried about the fact that she'd hurt herself. Kirai looked at her worriedly, "Are you okay though?"

Sora turned back to him and nodded slightly and began to stand up and headed to the computer and stared at the screen and Artemis's progress.

Then she turned back to him and opened her mouth and was able to say something after so much waiting,"...They...will pay...all of them...,"she said icily. Kirai blinked and his eyes were wider than usual. He was frightened by her statement but at the same time, happy that she'd formed words. He didn't know how to react so he did nothing, just looked at her. Scared. Happy. Confused. Who was she even talking about?

Sora turned around and looked at him icily. Her eyes were full of hate and she began to grab her backpack again and headed for the entrance in the back, she was heading out and to fight.

Kirai followed her, "Sora. Don't leave. They're still looking for us," their appearances were still altered but that didn't mean the men couldn't identify them somehow. "Plus you're still hurt. You could screw up your memory more. Don't."

The bad thing was, he knew she was going. And he knew he couldn't stop her. Sora gritted her teeth, 'He's right...I can't leave in this state..but when can I leave? When can I fight?...When will we be free?,' she thought in sadness, she faced him for another moment and walked back to him and into his arms. Kirai hugged Sora and felt bad for her.

"Artemis will fix you up soon. Don't be sad."

Sora held onto him tightly, she had a hard time believing it would only be a short time before Artemis would fix her up. She felt the tears in her eyes and buried her face in his chest and didn't bother to let go of him. Kirai let her cry even though he hated seeing her do so. Would Artemis be able to fix her? He didn't like having to wonder. Sora stayed close to him and let the bag drop from her grip.

Artemis had eventually begun to wake up and opened his eyes slowly and looked around when he heard her crying.


	35. Battle 35

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle thirty-five**

**Memories returned**

"Please don't cry," Kirai whispered. He twirled a strand of her new pink hair. "It makes me sad." He hugged her tighter. Artemis stood up and without Kirai noticing he went straight to the computer and went back to piecing everything back together again.

Sora looked up at him with tear filled eyes hoping he was right.

Kirai looked down at her and tried to smile reassuringly. "It'll all work out." He hoped. "Even if it doesn't, we'll all still be together, like we're supposed to be."

Sora could only look at him sadly.

Artemis was already typing away and Sora heard the clicking of the key board and turned slightly to see Artemis back to work and for a second stopped to rub his eyes. Kirai noticed Sora looking away and followed her stare. He frowned a bit when he saw Artemis working but figured it was for the better. They needed it to get finished anyway, and the quicker the better.

Sora wanted to walk over but thought better of it.

~later that night~

Sora had fallen asleep when she went back to the old playroom; she had a stuffed bear in her hands and slept sound fully against the wall.

Artemis was beginning to fall asleep at the computer as he began to lose sight to sleep. Kirai looked around and noticed everyone falling asleep. He decided to follow their lead and fell onto his own bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while, much too tired to actually get to sleep. Artemis forced himself to fight against the sleep.

He stayed up late into the late until it was 5 am and he fell asleep at the computer. Not realizing what had happened after he fell asleep and couldn't be woken up by anything at that point. Kirai must've fallen asleep at some point, because next thing he knew he was having pointless dreams, mostly about knives for some reason. He rolled over in his sleep and almost fell off the bed, but somehow remained on the mattress.

Sora was the first one awake, and she walked back into the room the next morning. She was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she was blinded by the screen for a moment. When she glanced at it her eyes went wide and she ran over to Kirai but tripped and fell hitting her head on the rock but was able to land near his bed. She got up and began to shake him.

Kirai's eyes shot open, "Whahappen?," he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What the hell...why..bright...," he closed his eyes and tried to shade them from the blinding light. "Whats up with the lights?"

Sora rolled her eyes at him and turned his face to the computer screen.

When he saw the screen he knew why Sora rushed him awake, Artemis had put her memory together again, but he would need to use the necklace from Sora.

Sora was about to rush over and wake him up when Sora stopped in her tracks and began to fall over without trying to stop herself.

Had the process taken too long and Sora was going into her sleep state?

"Woo!"

Kirai looked over at Sora and realized what happened.

"Fffuck! Artemis!," he shook Artemis violently, "Something's wrong! The memory's fixed but something's wrong!"

Artemis shook his head to try and hear what Kirai was telling him quickly, "Wait..what did you say?," he asked. Artemis rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gave a loud yawn. Kirai pointed to the screen angrily, "Done," he said calmly, but you could tell he was nervous. Then he pointed to Sora. "What the hell happened to her?"

Artemis took a glance at the screen then to where Kirai pointed, when he saw Sora on the ground he quickly rushed to her.

"Get that incubator ready now! Don't just stand there Do It NOW Kirai Got it?,"shouted Artemis as he picked up Sora carefully. Kirai looked around to see what the hell he was talking about, and then noticed the machine that Sora had been placed in before. He quickly opened it up so Artemis could place Sora inside. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine once shes inside and I check her! Now get out of the way!," Artemis growled at him as he placed Sora in the machine and once inside he turned everything on.

When he saw her stats he quickly went to the computer and hooked it up to the monitor and began to synch everything up. Kirai stood to the side and watched Artemis silently. He wanted to know what was going on, but also didn't feel like annoying or interrupting Artemis. So he stood there.

Once Artemis had everything hooked up he began to head back to the computer and looked at her stats from there. He had already taken the necklace from Sora and then he opened a small box on the computer.

"This may painful but you have to deal with it," said Artemis.

Kirai blinked and remained quiet. He shoved his hands in his pockets, a nervous habit since he was a kid. 'Please work,' he said mentally. Artemis gave one last glance at Sora and then shoved the pendant into the small box and before they knew it two stats came onto the screen. One was Sora the other was her memory, Artemis turned to Sora and saw she was pain from getting her memories back to fast but he was trying to keep as stable as possible. He made it stable enough so she couldn't lose anything, but not enough to end the pain she was in.

Kirai wanted to look away but couldn't, he hated, hated, HATED seeing her in pain, but needed to know Sora was okay. He glanced at Artemis and back at Sora. Artemis kept watching the stats and the progress of her memory. It wasn't going to be much longer, but he knew once she got them all back he needed to take her outside and get her used to the outside again.

Kirai decided to take a chance at speaking again. "...is it working?," he asked quietly. He imagined he'd be yelled at right about now. Artemis took a deep breath before he answered, "Yeah...its working..it should be done soon, "said Artemis. He gave another yawn and once again he had fallen asleep at the computer from watching the stats.

Sora was still in pain but felt it lessen as the transfer was almost complete. Kirai laughed when he saw Artemis had fallen asleep. How were people these days able to fall asleep at such suspenseful moments? First Cloud, now Artemis. What the hell. Artemis rested his head on his arm and shifted slightly.

Sora eventually felt the pain go away because the transfer had completed and the incubator opened and she came tumbling out onto the floor.

Kirai walked over to Sora and looked down at her. He felt a rush of excitement and nervousness; she was fixed! Yay for the old Sora! ...Right? She was okay, right?

"..Sora?"

There was a long pause from her for a moment,"...The hell do you want this time Kirai?..Do I need to save you from Artemis's bullying again?," she asked in a pained teasing voice. Kirai smiled brightly. "You're back!," he exclaimed in an embarrassingly higher voice than usual, but he didn't care right now. She was back. He had a right to be happy. Sora gave him a nod and smile weakly at him, "..My head hurts..and I'm tired like hell..where the hell have I been to make me so tired?," she asked.

"Well you just kinda banged your head against the wall," Kirai helped her so she was at least sitting up, "I guess that can make a person tired."

Sora looked at him and rolled her eyes before she fell forward into his arms and she looked at the ground tiredly. She rubbed her eyes slightly and gave a tiny yawn as she laid her head on his chest.

Only early morning and already craziness was going on. Sora was going to say something more but instead fell asleep and snuggled warmly to him.

Kirai looked down at Sora and realized that she'd fallen asleep on him.

"...Alright."

He leaned against the incubator and decided to catch up on sleep himself. Almost 5 hours had gone by when Artemis woke finally woke up again and looked around. He stood up and walked over to check on Sora saw her asleep with Kirai, he gave a sigh and poked Kirai in the head making sure to not wake Sora,"Pssst...wake up."

Kirai slowly opened his eyes and looked at Artemis sleepily. He gave him a small wave and yawned, "..Hey."

Artemis just kept poking him until he looked unsleepy, "I need to tell you something but we can't have her even near you as I tell you cause you'll freak and wake her up if I tell with her in your arms, "he said. Kirai blinked. "Well alright then."

He carefully moved Sora so she wouldn't wake up, and stood up quietly, "Where we going," he was too sleepy to register what Artemis had said.

Artemis pulled him aside and made sure Sora was out of ear shot, "We need to head out again, but I have to get her into a fight at the school in order to check if she can fight..but.," Artemis didn't need to finish. Artemis was basically wanting to use her as bait for a test and to check if those men were still here.

Kirai nodded. "Interesting."

The he realized what he'd just heard.

"Wait what? What if those guys get her?"

"If she can fight they won't catch her..but if she can't then we book it and fast, its the only way to actually test,"s aid Artemis as he looked at Kirai seriously.

Artemis had to find out if she could and because he wanted another chance to find Prism again.

Kirai sighed nervously. "..Okay. I guess."

He had a question that was bugging him and decided it was a decent time to ask it, "What would they do if they found us?"

Artemis gave that a thought for a moment, "Well, they are going to do those old tests on us and then check if shes still that killer they made her into several years ago. And as for you, they will try and find out what keeps you weaker than her," said Artemis.

"Oh," Kirai looked down at his shoes. Even though it wasn't his fault, he was still embarrassed to be so weak. And to not know how to do hardly anything. In a way he wanted to get caught, just so he could become stronger. And then...run away again. But that wouldn't happen.


	36. Battle 36

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle thirty-six**

**Their sounds**

"Don't worry, I'll have her train you while I go and buy some food because soon we'll be headed out again and go searching for a certain person who may be able to help us," said Artemis. Kirai nodded. He thought about training. Last time that didn't work out quite as well as it should've.. wait. Who was he talking about?, "..Who exactly would that be?"

"Sora should be up any minute, so I'll have her train her you, after she wakes up don't give her any trouble got it?," said Artemis.

He went over to his backpack and took out some money, "Now I'll head out and you two stay got it?," said Artemis as he headed for the back entrance.

Kirai nodded and walked into the center of the room.

"Yeah. Got it."

He looked around.

What was he supposed to do now? Sora was passed out. After Artemis had left he went to go find Prism instead.

Sora was still asleep for a couple of moments until a crashing sound woke her up. She looked around to see that it came from the toy room, she gave a groan since she was tired still but woke up anyways and looked around.

"Wheres Artemis?," she asked sleepily. Kirai sat down next to her, "He went to buy food," he didn't include the part about searching for some stranger.

"He also made it very clear that we are to stay here."

"Alright..did he give me any instructions before he left?," she asked as she gave a yawn and stood up. Kirai stayed sitting down and looked up at her, "I'm not supposed to give you any trouble and you're supposed to train me."

Sora gave a smirk, "Finally, we get to train you..but I won't go easy on you," she said to him. Sora grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the training area.

Artemis was walking around town trying to find Prism again first before he went to buy food, 'Where is she?,' he thought.

Kirai pouted as he was dragged, "Nyoo...dun hurt mee!," he said childishly.

Prism laughed. This would be perfect. Everybody wins with this plan! Except Kirai and Artemis and Sora. But that was the point! Heehee! She smiled to herself. Just perfect.

"Too bad..now lets go small child," she said to him as she threw him on the ground of the training room.

Artemis looked around acting as if he was only window shopping, 'If she wanted to be found where would she go..or if she wanted to hide whats another place she wanted to go?,' he thought.

Kirai glared at her and stood up, "You just remember you love me," he said teasingly.

Sora smiled, "Yeah I'll keep that in mind after I train you to the bone," she said with a playful smirk.

Then before Sora gave him warning she lunged for him.

Artemis was about to walk away when he caught sight of someone from the corner of his eye, his eyes went wide and he saw them turn the corner. He ran after them trying to not lose of them, "How in the hell...but how?," he growled.

Kirai noticed too late and moved out of the way slightly, because that was all he had time for. He was knocked to the ground and glared up at Sora.

Prism pulled Cloud off the street and into a dark alleyway so they couldn't be seen. "Are you serious? What the hell are you doing just walking around?," she slapped the back of his head. "Stupid! They still hate you, what if they're here?"

Cloud looked at her blankly, "Thats the point, dumbass. Ever heard of luring someone in? Yeah. I might be mental, but I'm not an idiot."

When Artemis noticed his target had vanished he stopped dead in his tracks, he glanced around wondering where he could have been, "No..it couldn't be him..Sora killed him," Artemis growled.

Sora gave him a sly smirk, "I told you I was going to work you to the bone...now do you believe me?," she asked him as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I certainly do," Kirai confirmed, "Even though warnings would be nice. But I definitely don't expect them."

Prism blinked, "Still. You're supposed to be dead. They're gonna be even more hostile towards you. You have to be careful."

Cloud laughed and patted her head, "How cute. I died once and now you're all protective. But you should know I don't need protection."

"Well you aren't getting them hun, in a fight you aren't given warnings," she said to him, "Now how about we try again?," she asked him.

Artemis gave one last look around before giving a sigh and shook his head; he turned back around and went to the store.

"Mneh," Kirai grumbled. "Fine."

"What are you planning to do anyway?," Prism asked skeptically.

Cloud looked at her, silently saying 'And I'm the idiot?' "What do you think I'm doing?"

"I dunno. You're still trying to get Kirai, right?"

Cloud walked down the alley, "Obviously. I planned on leading them to the government and take Kirai away once they're all captured."

Prism followed after him. Artemis walked into the store and went to find food that would be to all their liking.

Sora rolled her eyes as she got off of Kirai and took a few steps back before she jumped over him and attacked him. Kirai knew it was coming this time. He managed to stand up before she delivered the second attack, and tried to block the best he could.

It was slightly effective. Not enough to stop her, though. Sora saw he at least slightly blocked except for the part where she swiped her foot underneath his feet knocking him to the ground and landing on top of him again. Her face was close to his this time and she gave a blank look, "..you block me but still fail," she said to him. Kirai nodded like he was used to this.

"Yep. Pretty much," he confirmed, "I'm telling you. I am uncommonly suckish."

"You're telling me..Well..since you do suck at this...we might as well take your break early since I don't want to break your legs," she said to him. She stayed where was on top of him for a moment longer and giggled, "Maybe thats what makes you adorable," she said playfully. Sora leaned her head to his and before he could say another word she put her lips to his and kissed him deeply. Training would never go as planned for them.

Kirai mentally laughed. He had a feeling they would end up in this situation. He went along with the moment and kissed her back. For Sora she could care less what her brother told her to do, she knew he didn't approve of her kissing him. She would rather disobey him for the moment and let her moment with him happen. Sora continued to kiss him not caring if even if Artemis came in that moment.

Artemis was in line waiting to buy the food, he had a weird feeling that training wasn't going well.

Kirai would be a suckish fighter for the rest of his life at this rate.

Not that he minded the slightest.

What if Artemis walked in?

He'd die. But who cares?

Sora eventually broke the kiss herself and gave a slight blush before she got up and headed across the room, "..Damn you and your cuteness," she told him.

Artemis kept having the weird feeling but let it go once he was at the cashier.

Kirai sat up and blushed a bit himself, "I am not cute. You are cute. You still need glasses," he replied. He looked up and noticed his bangs were still blonde. "When do I get to go back to looking like me?"

Sora looked back and saw her own hair wasn't back to normal either, "..I don't know...but the moment he comes back I'm gonna kill him for making me look like this," growled Sora as she punched the wall.

Sora turned back to him, "And you're the cute one now let's get back to training," she told him as she helped him to his feet. Kirai looked at her and laughed a bit, "You're all pink and girly."

He remembered they were training and reminded himself to not get too distracted. Sora looked at him and let him to his feet before she turned to walk across the room and them jumped over him and landed behind him and shoved him forward and tripped him quickly. Kirai managed to catch himself before hitting his face on the floor. He stood up again and spun around to face Sora, "Thank you," he grumbled and rushed forward to try to attack her.

Sora chuckled a bit as she block him and grabbed him by the wrist and slammed him into a wall and held him there,"...you got quicker at least," she sighed. Kirai sighed as well. This was getting annoying, his suckishness. Didn't his dream say he could be good? Why wasn't he being good now? Sora let him down, "..Okay..guess I have to start easy with you then anyways..so..let's start with your defense this time," Sora told him as she went and grabbed two wooden sticks.

"Okay," Kirai said in a more cheerful tone. Yay for Sora being easy on him! Sora tossed him one of the wooden sticks as she walked back to him, "Okay, now let's work on your blocking first, but tell me, how you block he if I came from above and swiped from below?," she asked.

Kirai blinked at her and thought about it for a second, "Umm..," he looked up at the ceiling, trying to imagine such a scenario in order to figure out a blocking method. Kirai looked back at Sora and shook his head, "I don't even.."

Sora rolled her eyes, "Then I'll answer, if I came at you from above you obviously blocked it, and if I came from below you have to try and jump back and away by pushing me away before I make my second move. Now let's try it for real," said Sora.

Sora jumped from above and attacked him quickly. Kirai did what she told him, and it actually worked. He actually did something right. "Holy crap."

Sora smiled at him, she had actually been pushed back hard enough to land her against the wall.

"W-Well at least you can fight, "she said giving several coughs after she had the breath knocked out from her body. She stood up slowly, "Now..if you can do that..lets try another one," coughed Sora.

She attacked him again from behind. Kirai tilted his head to the side at her coughing, but quickly got over it when he noticed she was back to attacking. But where the hell- oh. Behind him. Kirai ran forward a bit to try and get away from her long enough to turn around and block whatever she threw at him.

Sora smiled when she saw he was finally getting it, "You already much better than before," she told him as she jumped back to her spot and analyzed her next attack.

Artemis was just leaving the store with his food. Kirai smiled happily. "Thank god. I don't like being terrible." He looked down at his wooden stick and noticed that it had a dent in it. Kirai laughed a little bit. He figured he'd break during training before the stick. Sora smiled and found her opening, she saw he got distracted for a quick second and she came from behind him again and spun half way around grabbed him by the shoulder and brought him down to the ground and held him there.

"Never let your guard down"

Kirai looked up at Sora, eyes wide from surprise, "Kay. Good idea."

Then he tried something. Kirai waited for a second and then grabbed the arm that was holding him down, moved it next to him and sat up, pushing Sora down and switching his and her positions.

"I don't know how that just happened."

Sora's eyes went wide with surprise when she saw they had switched positions and she looked at him slightly dazed until she realized what had just happened. "..Damnit..you pulled an Artemis, he always gets me with that one..I need to remember that more often," said Sora and she let her mind process what had happened.

Kirai laughed at her confusion. "I win~ For now~"

He thought about what he'd just pulled off. 'How did I even do that?,' he asked himself. Sora was still confused, she didn't bother to even try to move, she was about to start getting ready to counter his position but soon found herself lost in her memory.

Without another hesitation Sora moved her feet from behind Kirai, she got herself free and held onto his wrist as she flipped behind him and held his wrist behind his back. While she put her arm around his neck.

This was one of the maneuvers she had been taught when she was trained as a killer, but didn't know what caused her to somehow remember it and use it.

Kirai looked around, completely confused. Wasn't he holding her down about two seconds ago? It had happened so fast. "How the hell did you do that?"

Sora shook her head when she heard Kirai's voice, she looked at him confused, she saw how she trapped him and quickly let go of him and stood up.

"Weneedtotakeabreaknow!,"Sora told him quickly and she took off for the other room. She went to the computer and checked her own stats and growled when she couldn't figure out what caused that memory.

What they didn't know was that the government had sent a sound out that only she could detect that would make her remember certain fighting techniques she wanted no part of.

Kirai sat up and looked after her, but she had disappeared into the other room. He looked around the training room, still thinking about that move she'd just pulled. It was scary.

Kirai looked towards the entrance into the other room, "..Sora?"

Sora stood where she was for a moment, she could hear it, that sound, she tried to make it go away but couldn't, she found herself gripping her head tightly. She closed her eyes and got to her knees trying to ignore it,"..stop..stop...STOP!," she shouted.

Artemis was heading down the street with the bags when he caught a glimpse of a government person and acted like any other kid, but he saw something in their hand. He wondered what it was supposed to do. Kirai stood up when he heard her shouting and walked into the room. He stood in the doorway and looked worriedly at her. "Sora? Whats wrong?"

Cloud stood in his hiding place, observing the government man who he was giving orders to. "You've got Sora's sound on now, correct?," he asked into a headset.

"Correct, sir."

"Put Artemis's on. See if anyone around reacts to it."

Sora couldn't hear him, she kept trying to get the sound out of her head, but found it was not going away. After several moments of trying to fight back Sora stopped shouting, she stopped moving for a quick moment and began to move the next; she stood up and turned around.

"...My last assignment was never completed," she said. Sora began to head towards the back door to head outside. Artemis soon had to get moving a little bit more; he had a bad feeling about this.


	37. Battle 37

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle thirty-seven**

**New agents**

Kirai followed her slowly. "...What? Where are you going?"

He saw that she was heading outside and sped up. "Sora we can't leave, those guys are still out there."

The agent pushed a button and the noise designed for only Artemis to hear emitted from the device. "The noise has been activated, sir," he told Cloud.

"Good. Now keep an eye out for anyone."

Sora stopped and faced him for a moment, she wasn't herself, and the sound had control over her. It was how the government kept her in check if she ever set a foot out of place. "If I do not complete my assignment I will be severely punished, "she said to him in a plain hollow voice.

Artemis heard the sound and flinched slightly when it came into his head, but he kept walking, unlike Sora, he had more control on how he could ignore the sound. But still found it hard to ignore, 'No...I-it cant be this..I-f she hears hers..I'm screwed!'

Kirai stared at her, scared and worried. "Uhh. O-okay? But um, if you do, "complete your assignment, "you'll most likely be caught? So, um, don't?," he stuttered. Kirai involuntarily backed up.

"No reactions yet, sir."

Cloud gritted his teeth in frustration, "Where the hell are they?," he angrily asked aloud. He pushed the button on the headset and irritatedly ordered, "Turn it up!"

Sora gave him a look the in two seconds flat she had him pinned to the wall with his hands behind his back and her other hand held his head to the wall, "You, you're the child I met after I returned, your family was my target...now where are they?," she growled.

Artemis made sure to the corner unseen as a crowd of people passed by and he got to the entrance and quickly opened it and closed it once he was inside. He fell to his knees when the signal went up and cried out in pain, his echoes bounced off the walls as he tried to fight it off. Kirai held his breath and stared at Sora with fear-filled eyes, "I-I-I don't know! Sora let me go!," he pleaded.

What did she mean?

His family was her target? What?

He heard Artemis's cries and thanked whatever religious figure there was. "Artemis!," Kirai wasn't sure he was able to help, but it was better than being alone. Sora growled as she held him to the wall still and tightened her grip.

Artemis heard Kirai's voice and forced himself to his feet and walked into the room. Once Artemis saw what was going on, he had made himself go to the computer and go into her stats.

He turned to Kirai for a moment, "Kirai..I need to force her into that state of you will die at her hands," and with that Artemis sent his own signal to her. Sora's eyes went hollow once his signal reached her, her grip on him loosened and she swayed for moment and fell to the ground unconscious.

Kirai stayed still and looked down at Sora. He started breathing again but remained against the wall.

"What just happened?"

He looked over at Artemis. "She said my family was her target...what does that mean?"

"H-her last mission when we were still at the government..nngh..was to kill your original family a-and to make sure not one person survived. But that day before she had refused their orders..so they threw her at me telling me to tell her otherwise or they would destroy her..s-so I actually erased that from her that night and we escaped that night..," said Artemis in a pained voice.

Kirai looked down at the floor. So were they still alive?

Then he noticed the pain in Artemis's voice.

"..Are you okay? And what made her do that?"

Artemis looked at Kirai,"..Its a special signal that was made for us both to keep us check if we ever stepped out of line..it would send it to us alone and cause us pain..nnggh...t-they only used i-it to track us o- ause us pain!...Get to the computer and flick that sil-ver swi-ch,"said Artemis as he fell to his knees. Kirai looked around and ran to the computer, searching for whatever switch it was. Where was it? Can't be that hard to find a damn switch!

"Whatthefuckwhere- oh." It was right next to his hand. He flicked it and looked back at Artemis. "What's this switch do? Are you alive?"

Artemis stood back up once the switch was one, "I made to block out that sound..I haven't be able to find anything to make it into 3 items yet. Nothing that we have is silver...wait..Kirai that chain on your pocket is that silver?," asked Artemis. Kirai looked at him as if to say "What the hell are you talking about?," then realized that he was indeed wearing pants with chains on the pockets. In complete horror that he was wearing such a thing, Kirai broke the chain off and looked at it closely. "Uhh... I can't be sure but I think it is."

Artemis took the chain and looked at it for a moment, "Yeah its silver...and enough to make I can get her out of that state..or there is always that disney movie method," Artemis said to him.

Kirai laughed and looked down, "No no, you can, uh, you can use the computer," he said nervously. Artemis didn't know about what had happened during training. Not like the "disney method" would reveal that, but Kirai was allowed to be paranoid. Artemis shrugged, "Whatever you say lover boy," Artemis told him with a sly smirk, he used the computer again and turned off his own sound.

"Now why not go spend time with her while I mess with this," said Artemis as he turned back around and went to work.

Sora sat up and glanced around, she had no clue what just happened, "Huh?"

Kirai looked over at Sora and waved at her, still blushing a little from Artemis's comment. "Haro."

"The signal has been interrupted, sir."

"What? How?," Cloud asked through gritted teeth.

"It appears something is intercepting it."

Cloud punched the wall next to him. "Damn that smart bastard!," he looked down at the city and growled into the microphone, "Keep looking."

Sora waved up at him, and she jumped to her feet and tackled him to the ground and snuggled him warmly, "Hey! Have your moment somewhere where I don't have to see it!," growled Artemis.

Sora looked up at him and pouted. Kirai laughed at him and looked at Sora, smiling. "Artemis does not approve."

He got up to his feet and pulled Sora up with him. "But that's okay cause it makes it more fun."

Artemis didn't' turn back around, "No I do not approve, now go have your lovey time elsewhere!," he said.

Sora looked at Artemis then back to Kirai, "Then where should we go?"

Kirai looked around at all the tunnels and shrugged. "I dunno. What other rooms are there in this place?" He wandered around and stood at the entrance to a tunnel he'd never been down.

"Where's this go?"

"I don't know, lets check it out," said Sora as she was already pulling him down the tunnel. She giggled as she realized she had been pulling him along and soon just went back and hugged him as they walked down.

Kirai smiled down at her. "You're being extra lovey and cute, any reason why?," he asked, looking down the tunnel to try and see what it led to.

"How are you going to find them?" Prism asked her twin, who was pacing the room.

"If I knew they'd be here by now," Cloud answered with annoyance in his voice. "You think of something for once."

She glared at him. "I did. I brought you back to life."

Sora giggles, "No reason," she said to him innocently.

Artemis was still at work on the items as he tried to make them all with the same sound to protect them all, but made sure its appearance did not change. Kirai shook his head with a smile and patted her head gently. "Silly girl."

He looked down the tunnel again and saw nothing but darkness. "Does this thing even lead to anything?"

"Yeah well that's nice, but we need something else," Cloud defended.

Prism stood up suddenly. "The school!"

Her brother looked at her skeptically. "We've already got agents there."

"What if they're not at the school, but near it?"

Sora giggles and stuck her tongue out at him, "Look, theres a room ahead," said Sora pointing.

Artemis heaved a sigh when had actually finished the chains, he tested them and they all worked, now he had to go find them first.

"Where could they be?" he asked himself. Kirai followed her pointing. "Oh hey. It was so dark a minute ago.."

Cloud stared at Prism silently.

"..what?"

"I'm thinking."

"Well think while staring at the wall." Prism sat down again.

"Isn't there a forest near the school?," Cloud asked, resuming his pacing.

Prism nodded.

"Interesting."

Sora shrugged and when they entered it was an old room, it was actually the first room that was used to keep Sora in when she was still in the government influence.

"...I don't like this room," she said icily.

Artemis went down the same tunnel and gave a sigh when he heard where they were, "..Should've locked this one," he mumbled.

Another government agent who had been taken at a young age was also with Cloud and Prism, she tapped her foot on the wall.

"Why not just send me out? I'm more skilled than the rest of those idiots..you know what I'm capable of," she growled. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders and she moved her bangs from her face and her chocolate brown eyes gave him a cold stare. Kirai looked down at Sora. "Why?" He looked around. There wasn't anything special about it, just a room. "Did something happen in here?"

Cloud didn't look at her. "We need you in case something else comes up. You're too valuable."

"What about the other one?," Prism suggested.

Cloud looked over at Prism, confused. "Which other one?"

"The new one. She just got out of training when I took you in. I don't know her name but I'm sure you can get her on this mission."

Sora just shook her head, "..I don't want to be in here," she said, "This is where I had to leave her while she rehabilitated from her government days," said Artemis.

She growled deeply and hit the wall, "Fine..but how am I valuable? Are you going to use me as a decoy or something?," she asked in an icy tone. She took out the small dagger in her pocket and messed with it for a minute.

Artemis looked at Kirai, he was surprised that he did at least did not remember what the room was used for and patted her head. Kirai glanced at Artemis for a second and then looked around once more. "How come I can't remember anything?"

Cloud shrugged. "Maybe. Its just best to have you around in case they get anyone else on their little team."

He spoke into the headset, "Who's the newest one?"

There was a crackle on the other end, "Primrose, sir."

"Get her over here. Now."


	38. Battle 38

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle thirty-eight**

**Lilly and primrose**

"I don't know..your the one who always visited her," said Artemis as Sora bit her lip and was tempted to leave.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the floor finally and glared at the wall in boredom, "..so damn bored...and you said she just got out from training?..newbies..harder than hell to keep track of," she grumbled. Kirai tilted his head in question. "Really? I thought she didn't like us?"

He looked down at Sora. "You okay?"

"But it's better than sending you out there and then us needing something. I'm gonna need you to keep Sora distracted once we find them," Cloud explained.

There was a ding from the elevator and a girl stepped out and looked around. "Uh...hi? They sent me over here? For a mission?," she cluelessly asked, twirling a strand of her hot pink hair.

"No..but she only liked you..ever,"said Artemis.

Sora took a step back towards the wall and glared at the room.

"Yeah..right, uggh..so what happens if you can't find her easily?..You gonna need me to track them since thats one of my specialties?," she said as she looked up and saw the girl.

"So whats her name again?," she asked coldly as she pointed her finger at her. Kirai looked at Sora and noticed she had moved. "Maybe we should get you out of here.."

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Just admit it, you have no idea what you're doing," Prism said, shaking her head.

Cloud glared at her. "Shut up, I'd like to see you-"

He looked at Primrose and blinked inquisitively. "You? You're what, 13?"

Primrose crossed her arms and looked at him defiantly. "I'm 14, thanks." She looked at the other girl with a sarcastic smile, "Primrose."

She returned her gaze to Cloud. "So what am I doing?"

Sora nodded and yet refused to move, "Not again..," sighed Artemis.

She stood up, "Come on! If you can't find them I can! I have the highest chance of finding them unlike the tech your using that couldn't find a damned fly and you know it!," she shouted.

Then she turned to Primrose, "..Primrose huh?...hmm..only 3 years older than when I graduated..names Lilly," she said with a smirk.

Cloud looked at them both. "Okay you both go."

Prism questioningly looked at her twin. "Are you mental?"

He nodded and looked out the window. "Yes I am. But I have a reason. Kirai's probably gotten some form of better by now, and one of them would've had enough trouble with just Sora. Thats not including Artemis and our possible Kirai. They need to go together."

Primrose glared at Lilly for a second and then returned to Cloud, "So who am I hurting? All of them?"

"Not really. Don't hurt Kirai, just keep control of him."

Cloud smiled wickedly. "We're keeping him."

Lilly rolled her eyes icily, "fine..but that doesn't mean I'm babysitting her..I don't babysit for anyone not even you Cloud got it?..This is a one shot deal...I'll take care of Sora just fine on my own," said Lilly.

Lilly went to the window and jumped out onto the ground below and took off down the streets to the forest where she knew thats where they were already.

"Hmm...they might be in one place they would never look," she said and headed towards the caverns in the forest that were mostly built into caves. But she knew areas like this well enough to know cave layouts and where they led.

"Now where is that newbie?...,"she asked as she sat down and waited for Primrose to arrive. Cloud spun around towards the window again and rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Let me know when you've found them, and make sure to bring them back here."

Primrose stepped over a large branch and saw Lilly sitting in front of her. "I'm short. I can't run fast." She looked around, trying to find some trail of cleared trees or broken branches. "Looks like they knew to cover their tracks."

Kirai glanced confusedly at Sora and looked at Artemis again. "What?"

Lilly looked up at Primsrose caught up,"Thats not an excuse when you're on an assignment, either you can do it or not is what matters...and what are you stupid? Of course they can but I can find them even faster," said Lilly. She stood up again and walked randomly into a cave, "Are you coming or should I tell Cloud you died?,"she shouted irritatingly.

Sora looked at the floor, "In this room..is where I had to "torture" her in a way, for me to change who she was I had to force dangerous tests on her that could have killed her and caused her much pain," said Artemis.

Primrose narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as she followed Lilly. "Well someone's in a bad mood," she grumbled to herself, too quiet for her to hear.

"Do you even know where you're going? That cave's a dead end, I can see it," she said as she stood at the entrance.

"..oh."

Kirai looked around again and took Sora's hand, gently pulling her towards the exit. "Come on, lets get out of this room.."

Lilly sighed,"..thats why he didn't send you alone stupid..it may look like a dead end but-,"Lilly didn't finish her sentence before she hit the wall and a small opening opened up at the bottom. "There is obviously secret passageways in tunnels in case you didn't know, "she said with venom and crawled through it.

Sora nodded and followed him slowly, "Hey..don't forget these and make sure you hide them where no one will see them at all," said Artemis as he handed then the chains.

Sora took the chain and put it inside her shirt where no one could find it. Primrose rolled her eyes and followed her through. "Chill out, this is obviously my first mission so of course I don't know anything," she defended.

Kirai looked at the chain and continued to exit. "What do they do? Protect us from the sounds?" he asked as he put the chain in his shoe. That was where he usually hid things anyway.

"Of course they will protect you, you'll be safe from it,"said Artemis as he followed them down the tunnel.

"Well you should have at least learned to keep your mouth shut then when your with a more experienced person while on a mission, especially if they excel in all their categories of combat, tracking, and sweets," said Lilly. She found a bigger opening and crawled and got to her feet.

"Do I even have a sound?" Kirai wondered aloud. Artemis had said the sounds were made for Sora and him, but why did Kirai need a chain if he didn't need to be protected?

Primrose rolled her eyes and followed Lilly again. She crossed her arms once she stood up and didn't say anything.

"You might, so its better to be safe and regret it later though," said Artemis.

It was silent for the next few minutes as Lilly led the way down,"..Whats wrong is the newbie pissed since her more experienced partner treats her this way? Or is the newbie pissed because she isn't allowed to do a mission on their own?" asked Lilly.

Kirai thought about how it had affected Sora. What would it do to him? He didn't really want to find out.

Primrose stayed a few feet behind Lilly and glared at the back of her head. "Yes," she answered with annoyance in her voice.

'Damn you Cloud,' she thought angrily.

"Lets just hope Sora can stay away from them all long enough that is cause she can be forced back to her old state," said Artemis.

Lilly stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face her, "Rule /one/ you will give your superior respect no matter what. Rule/two/ get the hell over it or you compromise the mission. And rule /three/ don't get close to Cloud got it?," Lilly growled angrily and gave her such an icy stare it could have turned even Artemis to ice.

Kirai nodded. "Yeah, I don't like that person she turned into." He squeezed Sora's hand gently. "She was scary."

Primrose blinked up at her. "Alright."

She walked around Lilly and started walking forward again. "Question: why so defensive of Cloud? You got a crush or something?," she asked with a smirk.

"So keep her safe," said Artemis with a smile.

Lilly glared down at Primrose with an icy stare, "None of your damn business..j-just stay the hell away from him got it?," she growled. Lilly walked on ahead faster and a very faint blush crossed her face, '..Stupid newbie.., 'she though angrily.

Kirai glanced at Artemis and smiled as well. "Sure thing~~"

Primrose smirked. "Ohhhhkayyy~~," she said in a singsong voice as she walked behind Lilly. 'So tough girl has weaknesses, ne?,' she thought happily. 'Good to know.'

Artemis ruffled Kirai's hair and patted Sora on the head happily.

He wished it could be this like this forever..but knew it couldn't.

Lilly walked on ahead in aggravation and with that blush on her face but soon came to a sudden stop when she had to kick another doorway opened that again meant they had to crawl through. Once through Lilly brushed her hair out and dusted her dress off, "Good thing this is the last door way or else I'll ruin it again," she whispered to herself. Kirai laughed at Artemis. He seemed happier than usual at that moment. He looked down at Sora. She'd been quiet for a while. "You alright?"

Primrose crawled through and thought she heard Lilly say something, but decided not to ask. She'd probably just get yelled at.

"Have you been down this one before? You seem to know everything about it," she pointed out. Sora snapped her head up,"hm?...yeah..I'll be fine..I promise..," she said. Artemis looked at her sadly; even he knew what she was thinking.

Lilly shook her head, "no..I just know caves a lot better than I should," said Lilly as she continued and flipped her hair from her shoulder.

Kirai tilted his head at her. "Even I know you're lying, and I'm the dumb one." He wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her from the side. "Don't be sad."

Primrose nodded. She wanted to ask why but remembered that she was supposed to shut up. She hated listening but kept quiet anyway.

Sora looked at the ground sadly, she didn't know why, but she felt she had to leave them or she could endanger them, but she didn't say a word.

Lilly came to a sudden stop without warning and listened,"...Heh...they have no idea..now listen the moment they enter the room ahead attack and fast got it?..That way I won't piss off Cloud for taking so long," she said.

Kirai knew she was probably thinking some insane thought, but didn't mention it. She'd hopefully get over it soon.

Primrose looked up at her, confused for a second. Then she realized that they must be close. "Okay. You're taking Sora?"

Sora let her thoughts wander as they got closer to the main room.

"Yeah, I'll take Sora, you take Artemis first before Kirai or else he'll be protected forever," said Lilly, "And make it quick…cloud hates it when I take long..," she said with a sigh.

"Kay," Primrose said with a nod. She pulled out her pink dagger from her pocket and smiled at her reflection in the blade. 'Yay, my first attack. Let's do this right,' she thought. Artemis and the other had finally made it to the room and their backs were still turned to them and without even a hint to attack Lilly jumped from the shadows and attacked Sora.

Sora caught them from the corner of her eye and shoved Kirai out of the way in time and to block Lilly's attack and drew her sword. Lilly smirked and took out her double bladed dagger.


	39. Battle 39

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle thirty-nine**

**Lilly's confession**

Kirai looked around, so very confused. All he saw was a flash of pink and before he noticed someone slash Artemis's arm. He stood still, trying to process what was happening.

Primrose giggled to herself when she accidentally cut Artemis. "Oops," she said aloud to herself. She quickly swept her feet under Artemis and knocked him to the floor. Artemis gave a smirk as he rolled to his side swiped his foot under her own and grabbed her quickly as she fell to the ground. He brought his an arm around and under her neck and grabbed the inside of her collar tightly. Then grabbed her other arm and held it under his arm and grabbed tightly by the elbow andput his weight on her chest.

"You can't get free of this..no one can," he said with a smirk as he brought his face to her own.

Sora blocked Lilly's next attack but found herself knocked back into the wall. Primrose glared at him with an angry blush across her face. "Well fuck," she said annoyedly. 'Now Lilly's gonna get all pissed at me...,' she thought, not looking forward to that.

Kirai knew he'd die if Artemis saw him just standing there. He looked over at him- he obviously had the pink chick covered. He looked at Sora, saw Lilly and knocked her feet out from underneath her. Lilly's eyes went wide as she found herself falling to the ground in two seconds flat and found Sora knocking her dagger from her hand and held the blade to her neck. Lilly smirked and then brought her legs up to Sora and kicked her hard enough sending her across the room and hitting her head on the ceiling knocking her out.

Artemis smiled, "Your pretty cute while your trapped," said Artemis with a sly smirk.

Lilly looked over and forced Artemis off Primrose and knocked him out, Lilly turned quickly grabbed Kirai by the wrist and knocked him out fast."Lets go now!," said Lilly and she took off with Kirai on her shoulder. Primrose stood up quickly and glanced down at Artemis. She smiled. "And you're pretty cute when you're knocked out~," she said, even though she knew he was knocked out. Primrose quickly ran after Lilly before she got too far ahead.

Lilly ran fast.

She came through the door and glanced at Cloud, "I'm back Cloud and brought him," she said with a slight blush. She was hoping he would praise her this time for not taking as long as the other few times she had before. Cloud looked at her, surprised. "Well hey, that was fast." He walked over to them and patted her head lightly. "Good job, chick."

Primrose walked in and caught her breath.

"So how'd she do?" Cloud asked. "Oh yeah. Put Kirai over there," he instructed, pointing to a chair. Lilly smiled slightly and did as she was told and sat him down, "Well..she got pinned by Artemis in less than a second if thats what you mean and other than that thats all that she could even manage to do," said Lilly. She walked back over to Cloud and glanced up at him from the corner of her eyes and gave a small blush, "A-anything else Cloud?," she asked.

Primrose had been silent and zoned out in the doorway but her head popped up when she heard the mention of Artemis. "Hm? What?"

Cloud gave her a skeptical look and picked up the rope he had for tying Kirai up. "She said you got pinned by Artemis in like, a second. Nice job by the way."

Primrose rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Theres a first time for everything," she said with sarcasm in her voice.

Cloud studied at her for a second more before turning back to Lilly. "So anyway. Good job," he told her while beginning to strap Kirai down. "What'd you do with Artemis and Sora?"

Lilly glanced at him as she shuffled her feet, "..We had to run away fast. But I know Sora will be the first one to come after us so in no time you'll have her back and then all we have to do is take down Artemis with ease," Lilly replied.

She watched as he tied up Kirai, she was jealous at how much attention he gave Kirai; she gave Kirai a glare before she went back to the wall and sat down. She seemed as if she was upset as she took out her dagger and stabbed the wall a few times.

Primrose kept her mouth shut. Although inside she was thinking something along the lines of, 'KILL ARTEMIS AND YOU DIE.'

Cloud tied one last knot and stepped back. "Doubt he'll be able to get out of that."

He looked over at Lilly and tilted his head. "..'Cha doin there?," he asked, amused at her way of expressing her attitude. Lilly looked up at him, "I'm stabbing the wall..why do you ask sir?," she asked with just the slightest blush across her face.

She looked at her dress and saw a mud stain and saw that her hair had dust on it, she growled at herself for looking like such a mess.

Lilly stood up again but still stabbed the wall. Cloud leaned against the desk in front of the window. "I dunno, maybe cause people don't usually stab walls without a valid reason."

Prism rolled her eyes. "Thats the closest he's gonna get to asking you whats wrong."

Cloud smiled at Lilly. "The twin is correct."

Lilly could feel a red blush visible to everyone come across her face at that exact moment, she would have said it but couldn't find herself to say it. Rather she had accidently placed her other hand on the same spot and stabbed her hand by mistake, "Ouch! Crap...,"she said in a pained voice. She dropped her dagger and looked at her hand as the blood poured from her wound; she wasn't one to make a mistake like that for as long as Cloud had known her.

Lilly tried to stop the bleeding on her own but she didn't have anything to stop it.

Prism and Primrose had exchanged a smirk before noticing that she'd stabbed herself.

"What the shit-?," Cloud quickly walked around to the back of the desk and pulled open a drawer. He shuffled around its contents. "Dude, where do we keep the fucking first aid kit?," he asked, irritated.

Prism walked over and opened the drawer next to it, and pulled out the kit. "Stupid," she said as she handed it to him.

Cloud glared at her and went over to patch up Lilly's hand. "Why did you just stab yourself? Come on we gotta clean off the blood first," he said as he held a piece of gauze over her wound to try and stop the blood. Cloud took Lilly's wrist and kept the gauze on the cut as he pulled her down the hall to the bathroom. Lilly felt stupid, she couldn't believe what she had just done, she just stabbed herself what was wrong with her today?

Lilly blushed as she was pulled down the hall, "I-I didn't do it on purpose..it was my fault..I-I made a mistake," she said to him. She looked at him with longing eyes, '..Why is it that when I'm injured he cares this much?,' she thought to herself sadly.

Cloud removed the gauze and looked at her hand. "Ouch."

He turned on the faucet and ran water over her injury. Cloud looked at her questioningly. "Why were you stabbing the wall in the first place, hn?," he asked her.

Primrose sat in a chair comfortably. "So she's basically in love with him."

Prism nodded and laughed. "He's either an idiot or he's smart and pretends like he doesn't know. Considering he's Cloud and he's a sadist, its probably the second option."

Lilly stared at the water for a moment before she looked back up at him again. She knew she could tell him now, but the words weren't forming correctly in her head, "..I..I..was jealous..," she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear her.

She let her blush turn a brighter red if that was possible and her mind told her not say it but her heart tugged at her as she stood there with him. Cloud looked back down at the water and laughed slightly, "Who would you be jealous of?," he took out the rest of the gauze and started to bandage her hand. Lilly wasn't wasting her time at the answer that time, "Kirai..you pay so much attention to him and..whenever I try...,"she didn't finish the sentence. She flinched slightly when she felt her hand get bandaged. Cloud smiled slightly as he finished repairing her hand. "You're not gonna be able to fight as well now," he whispered more to himself than to her.

"So you're jealous of Kirai. Because I pay attention to him," Cloud stated as he leaded against the counter and smirked at Lilly. Lilly diverted her eyes from him for a quick moment, "Y-yes I try to get your attention but whenever I try you go back to Kirai..its not fair!...I try so hard and all you can do is focus on him all the time!," she shouted. Lilly looked up at him with tears in her eyes and her eyes gave him a slight glare but also a look of longing.

Cloud looked away from her, still smiling slightly, and studied the floor tiles. "I was wondering how long it would take you to admit it.."

"You know why I focus on him so much? One, its cause I'm mental and I want to torture him. Two its because he's different than Sora and Artemis, I don't know how but the government even said so. We gotta keep him alive and guarded."

Cloud looked at out of the corner of his eyes. "But you could've just told me you like me."

Lilly's eyes widened and she felt her heart skip a few beats and breathing stopped for a moment, she felt her anger yet much more embarrassment come over her like waves. "H-How did you know?,"she asked him in surprise, she didn't know how he knew. She took a half step towards him but stopped for a moment, and looked at the tiles.

Lilly clenched the sleeves of her dress tightly in her hands and stood there, "..It doesn't matter how you knew...all I know..is that I don't just like you...Cloud..I'm in love you with!," she shouted. Cloud smirked. "I'm Cloud. Therefore I am magical."

He turned to face Lilly and tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes. "I applaud your grammar," he said before kissing her softly.

"If you had said it earlier I would've been able to do that sooner."

Lilly stood frozen in her spot, her eyes wide in surprise; she didn't know how to react at first. She looked at him for a moment before her eyes got a slightly soft look in them, "Y-you are toying with me are you?," she asked in a pained voice. She knew how he liked to toy with people and hoped he wasn't doing that with her.

"..A-and my grammar was a mistake...But I wasn't lying when I said I am in love with you Cloud, I'm serious," she said to him. Cloud nodded. "I know. I'm not toying with you. I'm not THAT cruel," he said with a slight smirk.

He looked at Lilly again. "But really. I'm not."

Lilly looked at him for another moment, she couldn't hold herself back as she threw herself at him and held him tightly. She let her eyes close for a moment before she opened them again and took a step back again, "I-I'm sorry," she said. Lilly was about to turn around but stopped again, something in her went wrong, she felt the room spin in front of her and her head began to throb in pain. And next thing she knew she was falling back and she felt her temperature go up and she remembered when Sora had attacked her that Sora had got some kind of green liquid on her.

It was a liquid that Artemis had been working that would cause anyone to get sick in less than eight hours.


	40. Battle 40

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle forty**

**interogation**

Cloud blinked. "Lilly?"

The door burst open as Cloud kicked it. Prism and Primrose jumped.

"What happened to her?," Prism asked, rushing over.

"I..don't..even.." Cloud said eyes wider than usual. "She just...passed out..," they could tell he was worried by the tone of his voice.

"Cloud has emotions?," Primrose absently asked.

"Shut up! Just...what do I do?," he asked angrily.

Lilly could hear voices around her as she felt her temperature rise, 'W-what happened...what is going to happen?..,' she thought weakly.

Lilly slowly opened her eyes, they were filled with pain from her sickness and she tried to look around but found it only made her worse."...w-where...am...I?..," she asked weakly.

Cloud looked down at Lilly. "In the office again. Are you okay?"

Prism pulled two chairs next to each other and Cloud laid Lilly down across them. "God, she's so warm..," he said as he touched her hand.

He looked at Prism for help. "Why is she so warm?"

"How should I know?"

"You're the older one!"

"So?

"Do something!"

"You always did everything!"

"That doesn't matter right now!"

"GUYS," Primrose interrupted. "She's got a fever, you idiots." She looked at Lilly. "Why would you be sick?"

Lilly moved her head the best she could and put her arm over her face to dim the lights around her, "..the office?..," she heard the question and let herself gather some of her energy to answer.

"I-I don't know..I wasn't near anything that could get me sick or anyone..," she said and gave a rough cough as she thought of another reason, "..n-not unless it was that damned liquid," she said. Cloud tilted his head to the side. "Liquid?"

Primrose gasped as she recalled something. "That green stuff Sora kinda threw on you?"

"Y-yeah..that stuff..I think its only a fast reaction cold though..but I don't know..," Lilly's voice was trailing off as she felt her head and tried to move her head to stay awake. But she was finding herself falling asleep instead and felt her eyes begin to close.

Cloud sighed worriedly and sat down on the floor next to her chairs. "Why are they so effing smart?"

Prism shrugged. "I dunno. He's Artemis?"

"Is that supposed to explain everything?"

"If you being Cloud explains everything, then yes."

Lilly was fast asleep when the sun had begun to set, her temperature was only slightly down while she remained asleep.

Sora and Artemis were in the city looking for any clues for Kirai or the girls that had taken Kirai.

"Well..they won't go far if one of them is sick," said Artemis with a smirk, "Well duh..best reason to use it," said Sora.

Cloud had fallen asleep leaning against the chair, Primrose got bored and went back to the government base, and Prism had wandered into the city.

Kirai stirred.

He opened his eyes slightly. He closed them.

They shot open again.

"Where the fuck!"

Sora and Artemis were still out looking for him when they had to get something to eat and pretend to be normal kids around the city.

Lilly's eyes shot open when Kirai shouted and she fell off the chairs and on to Cloud, she still wasn't feeling well. She forced herself to her feet and looked up at him and got to her feet the best she could and walked over to him.

"Y-your at our hideout," she said with a cough. Cloud mumbled something but remained asleep, somehow.

Kirai blinked and tried to move, only to find that he was tied down. He looked around the room. "Well where in the hell-"

He looked to his left.

There was Cloud.

Kirai's heart sped up and his eyes widened. "No...no...No! H-h-he's not! He's dead! What?" He desperately looked at Lilly. "Who the hell are you! Why is Cloud alive?"

Lilly looked over at Cloud and smiled at him and turned back to Kirai.

"He is alive, and hes doing just fine, and I'm Lilly, the governments best agent, and his reason for living..none of your concern," she growled. Lilly took a step towards him only to collapse to her knees coughing. Kirai looked at Cloud again. "No..he's gonna mess with me...," his voice was higher than normal in fear.

Then he remembered what had happened. "What happened to Sora!"

Lilly tried to stop coughing long enough to answer him,"...n-n-nothing happened to her...,"she said. Lilly tried to get to her knees but could only shake her head knowing it was pointless, "..Cloud..Cloud -wake -p," she called over to him the best she could. Cloud jumped awake at hearing his name. "WHA-"

"...Oh." He sighed and stood up.

Kirai watched him with fear-filled eyes. 'Whatshegonnadotome?,' he thought, terrified.

Instead Cloud walked to the window and looked down at the city. "Where's Pri-" He stopped when he noticed Kirai awake.

"Well hello!"

"Cloud..he just woke up..and I woke up to hear him awake and fell on you by accident," Lilly said to him as she sat on the floor as her coughing fit slowly faded. Cloud looked at Lilly with an amused smile. "Really? Well I am a pretty heavy sleeper."

He took a step towards Kirai. "So whats up, eh? How's it been since your little girlfriend killed me?"

Kirai was too terrified to say anything. Lilly sat on the ground in front of them as she waited for what would happen next.

"Cloud...I can handle Sora..if she comes after you again I'll take her down..," Lilly said to him with a weak smile. Cloud sat next to Lilly. "Fabulous."

He looked up at Kirai. "But really. How's it goin?"

Kirai squeezed his eyes shut.

"Just because I can tell you haven't caught on, that was a way of me telling you to spill it. What're they planning?"

Lilly nodded and laid her head on Cloud's shoulder tiredly and yawned but tried to stay awake.

Sora and Artemis were eating as they discussed what they were not only going to do about Cloud and his monkeys but about the government as well.

Cloud continued to gaze at Kirai. He was being oddly gentle about interrogating him and that was only making Kirai more nervous.

"So?"

"I-I don't know...Artemis never told us.."

Cloud shook his head. "Clever little Artemis. Either way, I know you know s o m e t h i n g ~"

Primrose looked around the corner and smiled. "Prism," she whispered excitedly. "I found them!"

Prism clapped happily. "Fantastic." She flipped open her phone. Her and Cloud each had one only for emergencies.

Cloud picked up but continued to smile at Kirai. "Yeess?"

"We found them!"

"Iiiinteresting."

Lilly, let her sleep spell wash over her again and she fell asleep against Cloud and snuggled to him warmly.

Sora sighed heavily, "..Well its not like you can send me in there even if I wanted to..and I want to," said Sora.

"Of course, why would I send my own sister to her own death?..Anyways..only I know how long that sickness will last," said Artemis, "And how long is that?," asked Sora. "About...1-2 months unless they get the cure," said Artemis as he drank his soda. Sora nodded and drank from soda as well.

Cloud took the phone away from his ear and spoke quieter so he wouldn't wake Lilly. "We just found your girlfriend. You should probably tell me anything you know or I can send Prism after them."

Kirai didn't think about the possibility of Sora and Artemis being able to beat Prism. Instead he shook his head. "No don't! I don't know anything, really!"

Primrose crossed her arms and looked at Prism. "So do we get to go in there or what?"

Prism shrugged. "He's messing with Kirai. Its actually kind of entertaining~"

Lilly shifted slightly next to Cloud but remained asleep.

"So..if they don't get the cure..that girl can die right?," asked Sora with a bored tone.

"Yeah, but its not like Cloud would care, shes only a tool to him anyways..not as if hes in love with her or anything," sighed Artemis.

"But if he was he would know the pain of having someone taken away from him..someone..you love dearly," Sora said as he voice trailed off as she remembered her family those years ago.

Cloud glared at Kirai. "What's wrong with Lilly?"

"She's sick...I-I think Artemis was making something...I don't know all of it," Kirai stuttered.

He glared up at his captive for another second before looking at the phone and speaking into it, "Prism. Artemis made some kinda poison that made Lilly sick. Do something."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Go to their hideout and get the cure. Or something. I don't know. Make her better."

Lilly gave a cough in her sleep and her temperature rose again.

"Don't worry..its not like I left the cure in the hideout..in fact..its in your genes Sora and mine..only I know the cure and how to make it," Artemis said. Sora gave a nod, "..But he needs to know the same pain I did..its not fair..," she said to him.

Cloud looked down at Lilly with worry in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared as he turned back to Kirai.

Prism crossed her arms. "I very seriously doubt that they'd just leave it there when they already know we know where the hideout is."

"Just find it!" Cloud said sharply, and smacked the phone closed. He looked up at Kirai. "You're hiding something."

"W-what? No I'm not.."

"You really are a bad liar. What is it? Hm?"


	41. Battle 41

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle forty-one**

**Bath time and flirting?**

Sora nodded again, Artemis looked at her and patted her head. "Don't worry so much, you'll be fine we all will," he told her.

Lilly woke up a moment later from her fever and tugged on Cloud's sleeve, "..I don't feel any better..I feel worse Cloud..it hurts..," she whimpered to him pathetically. Cloud's tone of voice was softer as he spoke to Lilly, "What hurts?"

He hugged her gently. "I'm so sorry..."

Cloud glared at Kirai. "Your little Artemis sure is a bastard, isn't he?"

Kirai wasn't registering the comment, he was more focused on the fact that Cloud was actually showing affection. He just shook his head. Lilly whimpered, "Everything..but mostly my head...,"she said to him in pain. She held onto him gently as she whimpered.

Artemis gave Sora a pat on the head as he gave her an ice cream, "At least try to enjoy yourself," he said teasingly. Sora just laughed and ate the ice cream.

Cloud hated seeing her in so much pain. "What can I do?," he asked quietly. He didn't have any kind of experience in taking care of a sick person. The only time he'd been around sick people was back in the mental hospital, but he was the sick one then.

Kirai coughed a little as he tried to find his voice, "..water usually helps..."

Lilly looked at him in a pained state, and leaned against him in pain, "..please make it go away..," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

Artemis gave a sigh, "Come on, we need to go look again, and you shouldn't fight since you've hit your head enough times already," he said to her. Sora nodded as she followed Artemis out while she ate her ice cream.

Cloud held her hand and looked down. "I don't know how... I'm so sorry...," he felt like he was about to cry himself.

Kirai coughed again. "Untie me."

Cloud glared at him. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"That's not important. If you won't let me do it, then go get her some aspirin or something."

Prism backed up behind the corner. She looked at Primrose. "They're leaving."

Primrose's eyes lit up. "Yay! I getta- ..we...get to catch them..."

"Yeah, maybe if you don't get pinned down by Artemis again ...Or did you like that?," Prism asked teasingly with a smirk.

Primrose blushed wildly. "Just...go attack or something!"

Lilly cried as she tried to ignore the pain but her temperature kept rising, "Please..if he can try and help...please Cloud for me?..if he does anything..I'll take him down I promise," she whimpered.

Artemis walked alongside Sora while she ate her ice cream, "Hmm..let's go try around the corner," he said. Sora nodded and followed him.

Cloud looked down at Lilly for a second and then glared back up at Kirai. "If you even dare..," he said icily as he took out his knife and sliced the ropes binding Kirai. He finished his sentence, "..I will cause you so much emotional pain that you will beg me to kill you, and then I still won't."

Kirai nodded with wide eyes as he stood up. He headed down the hallway, looking for the bathroom.

"You'd better get ready then, fan girl," Prism whispered as she backed into an alleyway where they wouldn't be able to see her. "Here they come." Primrose followed her.

Lilly gave him a weak smile as she held onto him and then tried to move back to get to her feet but found herself unable to get to her feet and leaned into his chest again. She panted heavily for air as her breath was shortened.

Artemis and Sora walked down the street past the alleyway unknowing that the two were even there.

Kirai located the bathroom and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. After recovering some Ibuprofen, he walked back into the hall.

Kirai looked both ways. He could escape now. Or go back to Cloud and help the stranger girl.

He didn't want emotional pain, so he returned to the room and set the bottle down next to Lilly. Kirai sat back down in his chair.

"You take your little boyfriend, okay?"

Prism was thankful for the shortage of pedestrians today. She was able to walk quickly from her hiding spot and grab Sora by the back of her collar and hold her knife next to her throat. "Sup?"

Primrose skipped over pulled out her sword. She tapped Artemis on his shoulder. "Hey, remember me? Haha," and with that she attacked him swiftly.

Lilly looked at him and looked back at Cloud.

Sora's eyes went wide as she felt herself get pulled back, "Bitch..thought you weren't on your brother's side!..Let me go...I'm not Artemis's sister for nothing!," she growled.

Artemis turned to see her and quickly ducked under the blade and rolled back. "Whoa..someone is being a spitfire today aren't we?," he asked in a sly voice. He gave her a sly smile as he came from behind her and held her hands behind her back and pinned her to the ground again. "You need some training cute one," he whispered to her.

Cloud eyed Kirai suspiciously as he opened the bottle and poured out two little pills. He grabbed a water bottle off the table above him and handed them to Lilly. "Take them, they should help." The pills reminded him of the medication he'd refused to take at the hospital. The fight between him and the nurse that led to him becoming Tsunami.

"PRIMROSE, YOU SUCK AT THIS!," Prism shouted to her as she kept her grip on Sora. "Times change, love," she answered Sora as she cut into her neck a little. "Plus it helps when you're a schizo."

Primrose shouted back, "Well I only just got out of training! You shoulda taken Cloud if you were looking for quality service!"

She glared up at Artemis. "Ya know I really hate you."

Lilly took the pills and laid her head back on Cloud after she had taken the pills, "Cloud, I don't want to be left alone again tonight...can stay at your side for the moment?," she asked him.

Sora flinched slightly, she had to listen to Artemis when he told her no fighting, but she couldn't just stand there. Instead she took the ice cream in her hand still and threw it up and flicked it into Prism's face.

Artemis gave her a smirk, "You may hate me..but your too cute when your pinned you know that?," he told her and he kissed her cheek.

Cloud smiled. "Of course you can~"

He looked up at Kirai, he wanted to thank him in some way but he also didn't at the same time. Kirai nodded. "Its fine."

"No escaping, got it?"

Lilly smiled at him and then she leaned close to him again and closed her eyes and went to sleep. Lilly slept soundly except for a moment when she coughed but remained asleep while in his arms.

Prism squeezed her eyes shut but didn't move. "Nice." She shook her head to try to get the ice cream off, but it didn't work too well.

Primrose blushed and looked up at him. "Well maybe I don't hate you thaaat much...," she said with a bit of a smirk.

Cloud looked at Kirai. "So, kid. 'Cha got?" His creepy-happy voice was back on.

"I told you, nothing."

Sora smiled as she quickly kicked Prism away and landed back a few feet away. "Remind me to use that more often," she said.

Artemis smirked and turned her over and held her down fast and made sure she couldn't get away. "You're not that bad at training… But I could give you a session for a fee...your fee would only to become mine or I just steal your kiss," Artemis said.

Lilly snuggled close to him and didn't let go.

Primrose smirked. "Either way. I don't really mind."

"I'll pass on that." Prism glared at Sora as she wiped off the ice cream with her sleeve. She drew her sword and stepped back a bit, preparing for an attack.

Kirai looked at Lilly questioningly.

Cloud gave him a bored look. "Yeah, I'm capable of love, get over it. Have you remembered anything from your government days?"

Kirai shook his head. 'Don't tell him,' he told himself.

Artemis smiled, he shook his head and loved that he had someone he could make blush and kissed her softly by surprise.

Sora smirked as she took out her sword and leaped into the shadows.

It was dark by the time Lilly woke up again, Kirai and Cloud were still talking, and she looked up from her position next to Cloud and saw him and Kirai. She rubbed eyes tiredly and yawned quietly, "..Hmm..what time is it?," she asked.

Primrose's eyes widened slightly, she was surprised at him. "I-I didn't think you were serious...," she stuttered with a blush.

Prism growled and stayed where she was. "Come on, Sora.. play nice.."

Cloud looked down at Lilly. "Its like, midnight. You feel any better?"

Artemis smiled at her, "I'm always serious..especially about you..such a cute girl when you can't move," he told her before he kissed her again.

"Why would I ever play nice? Even with you..you murderer!," Sora growled.

Lilly looked at him and smiled weakly, "Only a little bit. So long as I have you I know I'll get better soon," she said to him. She tried to get up again since she wanted to take a shower but she found herself unable to move.

Primrose had noticed that she could still move her legs a few seconds ago. She took this moment to hook her leg around Artemis's, and kick to the side, barely managing to push him off of her.

She sat in his lap and smiled down at him. "And you're rather cute when caught by surprise," she said innocently.

Prism smirked. "Yeah, that I am." She stayed still but turned her head in the direction of Sora's voice.

Cloud noticed her struggling. "You okay? Wanna get up or something?," he asked her.

Artemis chuckled a little as he looked up at her and smirked. "Hmm..the moon makes your eyes stand out you know that? They remind me of the stars when I star gaze, guess you will be the only person on my mind," Artemis said to her.

Sora clenched her firsts and then ran around in the shadows letting sounds bounce off the walls everywhere.

Lilly nodded, and gave a slight blush, "I need to take a shower..but...its going to be embarrassing if you take me there," she said to him as her blush got brighter.

Primrose blushed brightly, that was definitely the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. 'Don't let him distract you,' she told herself. But how can you ignore that? Primrose giggled. "You're good at this, y'know that?"

Prism narrowed her eyes but stayed still. "Bitch...," she grumbled to herself.

Cloud blinked and looked down, as if the floor held the answer. "Hm. That's a predicament. If Prism or Primrose were here I'd make them do it...but..uh..."

Artemis smiled at her, "I'm good at what?," he said in a teasing voice since he knew what she was talking about.

Sora then let three rocks fly from three directions and said not a word as she saw Prism's frustration.

Lilly felt her blush get brighter, she knew this was going to be awkward, she could feel it in the air. "But they aren't here...and I'm still a mess from earlier," she said to him.


	42. Battle 42

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle forty-two**

**Accidents and traitors**

Primrose poked him in the chest. "Making girls like you," she answered. After a second she added, "A lot."

Prism glanced over at Primrose but then returned to looking for any sign of Sora's location. "Quit flirting with him!," she scolded her.

Primrose smiled. "I'm noooot, he's flirting with ME!"

Cloud blushed slightly. "Well its not like I have to go IN the shower with you...you can stand up by yourself, right?"

Artemis gave her an innocent look, "What are you talking about? I don't make girls like me," he said to her in a sweetened voice. He looked at her in the eyes and kept his gaze locked with hers.

Lilly blushed, "Yes, I can stand on my own..I just can't move on my own very well at all," she said to him.

Primrose smirked. "Then explain why I like you," she replied.

"Oh, then we should be okay."

Kirai laughed, "Not really, you still have to help her get her clothes off.

Cloud glared at him with an angry blush. "Shut up or I'll make you do it."

Artemis kept his gaze locked with hers, "thats for you to explain to me," he told her in a calm voice.

Lilly felt a bright red blush come over her face; she hadn't thought of that and stared at the floor. "Shut up..its embarrassing enough!," she shouted at Kirai only to end up coughing again.

Cloud sighed. "I can close my eyes? You'll just have to tell me what to do..," he suggested.

Kirai stifled a laugh. "What happens if you accidentally-"

Cloud pulled the knife out from his belt. "I WILL hurt you."

That shut him up.

Primrose blushed again and her smirk faded. "Q-quit looking at me like that...," she said quietly.

"Looking at you like what?..I can't take my eyes off you, you're adorable, how can you expect me to take my eyes off of you," he said to her.

Lilly looked at him for a moment and gave a slight nod, "Y-yes, since that is the only method we have," she said to him. She looked over at Kirai, "Your lucky he doesn't let me kill you," she said to him.

Primrose blushed again and tried to hide her face behind her bangs. But without moving her hands, which were still holding him down, it didn't exactly work. "Quit ittt!3"

Cloud nodded and stood up, gently pulling Lilly up with him.

He glared down at Kirai, pointing his knife at him, "You. Stay. Don't try anything, kay?" he warned. Cloud led Lilly out, and locked the door behind them. He didn't trust Kirai.

Artemis noticed once her hands were off him he took the chance to sit up and sat her gently on the ground as he sat up. He took her hands away from her face and wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closely. "But I can't help myself," he said to her and kissed her gently.

Lilly was still blushing when she couldn't stop thinking about what was happening at that moment. Her mind tried to gather its thoughts but could only focus on the now and what was going to happen.

Primrose grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him even closer, kissing him back happily. 'What the hell is happening?' was the question running through her head, but she ignored it.

Cloud sighed as he opened the bathroom door. "Why does this stuff happen?," he asked, embarrassed about what he had to do. He wished he would stop blushing.

Artemis deepened the kiss as she held her close warmly and didn't let go. 'She maybe the enemy..but..I can't help it,' he thought to himself as he continued the kiss between the two.

"I-I don't know, maybe just bad luck?," asked Lilly as she looked at him with a lighter blush than earlier. Lilly waited for him to close his eyes as she removed the ribbons from her hair.

Primrose smiled into the kiss, she could tell he wasn't faking it, which was what she had feared from the start. She wondered if Cloud would kill her for this. Either way, she continued to kiss Artemis.

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and blushed a darker red. "..O-okay...just... tell me what to do when you need me..."

Artemis smiled when he felt her continue the kiss; he thought she would reject him. He was glad she didn't, and he soon broke the kiss so they could get some air, he looked into her eyes and red blush was on his face as he breathed gently. He ran his hand through her hair and held tightly.

Lilly blushed, "..I need you to help me unzip my dress since it zips behind me..so..could you unzip it for me?," she asked nervously.

Primrose looked up into his eyes, then blushed and looked down. She noticed she was still holding onto his shirt and let go, smoothing out the fabric. She smiled a little when she looked back up at Artemis.

Prism spun around completely, still trying to find the blonde. She stopped when she saw the two. "Are you serious? Oh my god," she said to herself, shaking her head with an amused smile. Then she went back into ninja mode as she looked around for Sora.

Considering she didn't have anything off yet, Cloud opened his eyes slightly so he could find the zipper, but closed them again once he actually found it and drug it down.

Artemis kept running his hand through her hair gently and kept her close to him and dared to not let go of her. He soon stopped running his hand through her hair and placed his hand under her chin. He couldn't take his eyes away from her.

Sora didn't say a word as she saw Artemis, she had a feeling this would happen eventually but not with her.

Lilly heard the zipper go down and once it was unzipped she felt her dress loosen and she slipped out of her dress. She felt embarrassed from what her next question was going to be when she removed her underwear. She found a towel and wrapped it around her and made sure it covered her chest and below, "..umm..C-Cloud..could you..unclasp me?..," she asked stuttering.

Cloud shakily obeyed her request and then stepped back a few steps, just for cautionary purposes. 'Dontlookdontlookdontlook,' he chanted in his head. He kept his eyes screwed shut. 'Dontlookdontlook..'

Primrose stared up at Artemis, wondering what he was thinking. The look in his eyes was telling her that he'd never had this kind of experience, where you just couldn't look away from someone. "You okay?," she asked quietly. Primrose was a bit worried, he also looked a little sad.

Artemis nodded, not knowing that his eyes were half giving away his fear and worry. He said nothing for a moment, "If I had my choice..I would spend my life with you forever," he said to her in an alluring voice. And with that, he kissed her again, he wanted her to understand that he did love her, and he wanted to let her know how much she already meant to him.

Lilly removed her bra, and walked into the shower and turned the water on. Once she turned the water on she took off her towel and closed the door behind her, but it still showed it up from her shoulders and her legs only. It covered the rest of her body from sight.

Primrose's heart fluttered at his words, and she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him. But what did he mean? If he had his choice? Suddenly it hit her...they were on entirely different sides. She would gladly change sides for him, but that wouldn't exactly be easy...

Cloud was facing the door, though he couldn't tell with his eyes closed. "Can I open my eyes now? There actually starting to hurt," he asked shakily.

Lilly giggled a bit, "Yes you can, you are facing the door so you don't need to keep them closed for the moment," she said to him as she let the water fall over her.

Artemis once again deepened the kiss, he loved her dearly already. He wished to take her to his side, with Sora and Kirai, but he knew it would be hard. He had to try at least and help her in some way. His grip on her tightened slightly as he continued the kiss.

Primrose broke the kiss so she could ask him something. "A-Artemis...," she spoke quietly so Prism wouldn't hear her. "I don't care what happens...I don't wanna be away from you." She looked into his eyes sadly.

"Oh."

Cloud opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He was having those little color spots and he couldn't see very well.

He stepped backwards and tripped on the rug, falling and landing on the side of the tub, ripping the curtain off the shower.

Cloud made the mistake of looking around.

"F-F-F-F-FUCK!"

Artemis looked at her with curious eyes. "My rose...then why not come back with me? You can stay with me forever..unless you want a Romeo and Juliet meetings at night?," he whispered to her.

Lilly felt a hot red blush come over her face and she wrapped her arms around herself to cover herself and let out an earsplitting scream of embarrassment. "CLOUD!,"she screamed, she took her hand and shoved her hand in his eyes to keep him from seeing her in the shower. Yet she blushed from the fact that she hoped he hadn't made that on purpose either and acted like it was an accident.

Primrose smiled up at him. "I'd prefer the first one, although the second option sounds pretty fun," she whispered back teasingly. She looked over at Prism and then back at Artemis. "How are we gonna get me away while she's here?"

"Shitshitshitshitshit..," Cloud closed his eyes again, jumped up and quickly opened the door, walked out and slammed it closed. He leaned against the door, eyes still wide from fear.

"WHY DOES THIS SHIT HAPPEN?"

He could hear Kirai laughing in the next room.

"Let me, deal with that," he said to her. He took out a tiny little charm and flicked the switch that was on it and a bright light appeared and he picked her up bridal style. He ran with her in his arms and smiled, "told you I had a plan," he laughed. Sora saw the light and vanished at that moment while Prism was blinded.

Lilly was traumatized after that, she turned off the water and wrapped herself in the towel; she tried to walk and instead found herself falling onto the floor with a loud thud. "Ouch..," she said as she sat up slowly and remembered she couldn't exactly move on her own yet.

Primrose laughed as they ran off. She snuggled close to Artemis while in his arms.

Prism looked around; she was unable to see anything. "What the hell?"

Once the light was gone, she looked around and noticed that she was all alone. "The bitch left with him...Stupid traitors!"

Cloud kicked open the door to the office and walked right up to Kirai and glared down at him. "You seriously think this is funny?"

Kirai was trying to stop the laughing but was failing miserably. "H-heh! N-n-no! Hahaaha!"

Cloud took out his knife and held it under Kirai's chin, forcing him to look up. "You remember I can hurt you."

He heard Lilly fall and called to her, "L-Lilly? You okay?"

Sora saw Artemis had Primrose in his arms and glared at her for a moment but said nothing as they ran. Artemis looked down at her and smiled as he held onto her tightly.

Lilly lifted her head up when she heard Cloud, "..I can't stand up..I forgot I couldn't exactly walk on my own without help," she called back to him. She held the towel close to her body to keep it wrapped around her and not reveal anything.

Cloud gave another glare to Kirai and slammed the door behind him as he walked into the hallway. He stood at the bathroom door. "Er...can I come in?," he was still shook up from their incident. Lilly heard one door slam and heard him at the door. "Y-yes, its fine," she said to him as she sat on the floor. 'Please don't let another moment like that happen,' she thought with a blush. Cloud opened the door with his eyes closed and stepped inside. He shut the door behind him and held his hand out to her. "I am not opening my eyes, grab my hand and I'll pull you up," he told her. Lilly grabbed his hand as it shook slightly and her blush only got brighter. "...Did you harm him yet?," she asked with a nervous voice.


	43. Battle 43

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle forty-three**

**New hideout**

Cloud pulled her up and dropped her hand out of nervousness, "No. Why?"

Prism came yelling down the hallway. "CLOUD!"

"Hang on," he said. Cloud stuck his head out the door, opening his eyes. "Yes?"

"That little pink bitch left with Artemis. Now they'll know where we are."

"What?," Cloud grabbed Prism by the wrist and pulled her into the bathroom, "You help Lilly get dressed, I gotta go talk to the government to get us moved," he said frantically as he ran down the hallway back to the office.

Lilly listened to what had happened, "Are you kidding? She left with them?," asked Lilly in anger. She knew that newbie couldn't be trusted, and she should have kicked her ass sooner to teach her what happened to those who betrayed them.

Lilly then gave Prism a look, she was about to say what had happened while she was gone but decided it was best not to in case she asked why Cloud was in the bathroom with her what had happened.

Prism shook her head. "I'm not kidding. The moment we attacked them she got pinned down and then they started like, making out with each other," she said with acid in her tone. "I am so fucking mad right now."

She gave Lilly a worried look, "He didn't do anything while he was in here, right?," She didn't think her brother would, but, you never know with Cloud.

"We gotta move, they know where we are," Cloud spoke into the headset.

Kirai smiled. They knew where he was!

Cloud glared at him as he conversed with the agent. "Yeah. Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone and smirked at Kirai.

"Don't get happy now, love. They haven't found you yet."

Lilly felt her anger surge away in an instant as she heard the question. She felt her face flush into a bright red and tried not to think of what had happened and hoped that she wouldn't notice. Lilly shook her head, "N-no nothing happened," she said to her.

She wondered where they would be moved to now, "..Next time I get out there I'll kick her ass from hell and back you can count on it," she growled.

Prism knew she was lying but decided not to say anything. "I'll help you. Or we can take the Cloud approach and torture her," she said with a smirk.

"PRISM? SHE DRESSED YET?," Cloud yelled from the office. He clipped the end of a pair of handcuffs to Kirai and left the other one dangling. He was going to attach it to Prism so he wouldn't escape.

"We can do both..after all I've been around you both long enough to learn methods of torture," said Lilly. She heard Cloud yell, "Hold on Cloud! I'm almost dressed," she lied, she turned to Prism. "..Guess he wants me to rush when he knows I can barely move on my own!"

Prism laughed a bit. "He's just paranoid, doesn't want to lose his precious little toy," she said. She helped Lilly get dressed and then assisted her with walking into the hallway.

"Good." Cloud clipped the handcuff to Prism.

Prism glared at him icily. "You've got to be kidding me."

Cloud shook his head. "I need to be able to move. And he's NOT getting away."

Kirai was starting to get scared again. Lilly looked at them confused before she shook her head gently. Then she looked at Cloud, "I can fight if you need me to," she said, but with that comment came another coughing fit. Cloud smiled at her, "Hah, no. You're too sick to fight. Plus, you won't have to. The government sent a car for us or something, so they won't be able to see us leaving."

Lilly looked up at him and nodded. At that moment she would have fought either way even if she was sick but knew he wasn't going to let her fight no matter what she said to him. Lilly instead walked back over to him and hugged him as she buried her face in his chest and let her eyes close again.

Cloud wrapped an arm around her. "Don't sleep yet, we gotta get to the car." He helped her walk into the elevator.

Prism angrily followed, dragging a silent Kirai along with her. "Where are we going anyway?"

"There's apparently a secret cabin in the forest? I dunno," Cloud answered. Lilly nodded as she followed Cloud sleepily and gave a small yawn. She was tired not only from that damned sickness but also from her fighting and getting through the caves that day. She looked at Cloud as she tried to stay awake, "..Cloud..why not torture him when we get there?," she said between a yawn. "Maybe you can get info out of him that way," she finished as she rubbed her eyes.

Cloud's eyes practically sparkled at the mention of torturing him. He smiled evilly. "Heheh. Lovely idea, my love," he said as he pat her head gently.

Kirai couldn't hear what they'd been saying, but he said the look on Cloud's face and determined that he probably didn't want to hear it.

The elevator dinged and they all walked out of the small room, and out of the building. There waited a black minivan with tinted windows. Cloud laughed. "Like that's not gonna be suspicious."

Lilly gave a tired smile and shook her head to stay awake. But she found it hard to stay awake as she found herself beginning to doze off as she stood there next to Cloud. She gave another yawn and was already half asleep on her feet as she held onto him. Cloud smiled at her. "We just have to walk to the car and then you can sleep there," he said, gently pulling Lilly by the hand.

Prism rolled her eyes. She was still pissed about Primrose turning on them.

Lilly nodded as she followed him to the car and walked after him sleepily. She got the feeling Prism was still not happy, but she was too tired to pay attention at that moment. She wanted to sleep again, and she wanted to kill Primrose for what had happened. Cloud sat in the back with Lilly next to him. Prism annoyedly stared out the window. "I cannot believe you handcuffed me to your toy."

"Oh shut up, at least the chain is long," Cloud said with a smirk.

Lilly gave one last yawn before she closed her eyes again and went to sleep. She leaned against cloud and snuggled to him warmly and her breathing was even as she slept calmly next to him. Cloud smiled out the window at Lilly.

Prism smirked at him. "I honestly didn't know you had emotions until her," she admitted.

He glared at her. "That was the point."

"You totally change when you're with her."

"That's also the point," he said with a smirk.

Lilly shifted a little but stayed asleep as she stayed close to him and wrapped her arms around in her sleep. She mumbled something under her breath but it sounded as if it were nonsense since she was asleep and that was always how she was. Whenever Lilly had fallen asleep before she was Cloud and she fallen asleep around him she would always mumbled something.

Cloud blushed slightly but didn't let his expression change.

Prism tilted her head at him. "Do you reaallly love her? Cause if you're just messing with her I won't hesitate to hurt you."

Cloud looked at her with a serious expression. "No. I love her. And I'm not kidding."

Lilly gave s slight yawn and opened her eyes for a quick second before she had gone back to sleep again in the next second. She let herself stay near him until she moved and laid her head on his lap and stayed there as she slept.

Cloud looked down at her and laughed a little.

Kirai nervously looked around the car. He could barely see anything out the window, it was too tinted. He tried to find his voice. "C-Cloud?"

Cloud was surprised at his speaking. "Yes?"

"What are you going to do to me?"

He smiled that wicked smile of his. "Nothing a normal sadist wouldn't do."

Next thing cloud heard from Lilly while she slept could have made him blush any brighter from his state.

"I..love you Cloud...very much don't leave..," she mumbled as then she curled up next to him and kept her head on his lap and snuggled warmly. She was obviously sleeping yet she was dreaming about him and said what she to him in the dream.

Cloud did indeed blush brightly. Prism laughed.

"S-shut up...," he stuttered.

"Don't leave," she imitated in a higher pitched voice.

Cloud tried to glare at her but it wasn't very effective with the way he was blushing.

She laughed again. Lilly opened her eyes again and looked at the floor through tired eyes. She woke up in time to hear Prism teasing him and for the sound in the car to get louder because of the teasing which is what had woken her up in the beginning. She shift her head a bit and turned a bit to look up at Cloud and rubbed her eye,"Hm?..whats going on?," she asked in a childish tired voice.

Cloud glared at Prism as he answered Lilly, "She's being a bitch."

"I'm making up for the years I didn't get to be your big sister~," she said sweetly.

"I don't want you to be my big sister."

Prism pouted. "Awh. Meanie."

"I took care of you anyway, you schizo."

"Not myyy fault~"

Lilly looked at him dazed from her sleep still. She was still trying to figure what he meant since she was confused and was always confused from when they argues anyways. "..Mm..what do you mean?..Did something happen?," she asked.

Cloud looked at her hesitantly with his blush returning. "You kinda..uh.."

Prism helped him. "You said you loved him and asked him not to leave in your sleep. He was embarrassed. I was torturing him~"

Lilly turned over again and blushed and hid her face in his lap trying to hide the blush. She now wished she had never asked that question. She mumbled something but they couldn't understand what she said. Cloud patted her head. "Its okayy." He glared at Prism. "See what you do. Leave her alonee."

Prism stuck her tongue out at him. "What's that Lilly? We didn't quite catch that last part~"

Lilly shook her head already embarrassed as it was to even repeat it again. She kept her face hidden and didn't want to look up at them. She knew Prism was enjoying this, and she didn't understand why either.

"..No~," she whinned.

Cloud poked her lightly. "Pwease? I wanna hear. You can whisper it to me~," he offered.

Prism rolled her eyes and sat properly in her seat again. "Yes, tell the secret to your boyfriend."

Lilly shook her head. She still didn't want to; she was nervous to tell him as well and then lifted her head a bit and looked over the seat at Prism. She was glad she had sat back properly and looked at Cloud with a small smile. Cloud pouted a little. "Pleaaasseee?," he wanted to know for some reason. Normally he would dismiss it easily but this was different for some reason.

Lilly smiled and shook her head she placed a finger on his mouth,"N o, not yet~," she said in a sweet voice. She then laid her head back down and went back to sleep again. She had to avoid it somehow and knew sleep was the best method. "Neh." Cloud leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep himself. He wanted to hurry up and get to this cabin. And torture Kirai. He smiled at the thought.

Lilly slept sound fully on his lap.

Artemis and Sora walked back into their hideout and it was already half way 'packed' as you could call it.

The car stopped and Cloud jumped a little. "Yay~! We're here!"

He tapped Lilly lightly on the shoulder. "Lilly? We have arrived, love," he said happily.


	44. Battle 44

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle forty-four**

**tormenting**

Primrose felt out of place walking into their hideout. She could tell Sora was still skeptical of her, and she was kinda scared of her. Who wouldn't be?

Lilly lifted her head off his lap and looked around. "..okay..," she yawned and sat up as she rubbed her eyes.

Sora walked across to her things and collected Kirai's as well and once she had it packed up she stood up straight. She glared at Primrose through icy eyes that sent chills to anyone who looked into her eyes.

Sora made sure Artemis wasn't looking when Sora dragged Primrose away and threw her into the water of the bathing area and she took out her sword and let it slash the water where the threw Primrose only missing by three inches on purpose. "..Bitch!," she growled.

Cloud got out of the car and helped Lilly down, followed by Prism pulling Kirai. "So this is our secret cabin thingy?"

Cloud shrugged. "Guess so."

Primrose knew something like this would happen. However, that didn't take away the fear in her voice. "What'd I do?," she stuttered, standing up and wringing the water out of her hair.

Lilly followed Cloud and looked around for a moment as then looked at the sky. She could see the sky and stars.

Sora growled, "you know damn well what you did! Don't play stupid!," Sora growled as she grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against the rock wall. "Now where the hell did you take him? If you like living tell me now!," she growled. Sora held her sword only inches above the ground.

"Okay well I'm tired, so can we go inside? And get me out of these effing handcuffs!," Prism demanded.

Cloud waved away her comment. "Later. If I was reaaally mean I'd make you two sleep together," he said with a smirk as he walked inside.

"NO!," both Kirai and Prism shouted in unison.

"W-we were in a building in the city, it was a normal business office but the top portion belonged to the government... I-I don't know the name of it but I know where it is... and they've probably moved by now anyway," Primrose added the last part quietly.

Lilly looked back at them and smiled and giggled. She turned and followed cloud inside and sighed heavily from her sickness and her own fault for getting sick. "..I feel useless," she whinned.

Sora growled at her and tightened her grip on Primrose's collar. She gave another growl before she threw her to the ground and left her there and ran to Artemis. She acted innocent around him as if she had done nothing wrong. Cloud wrapped an arm around her. "You're not useless, you're damaged," he told her.

He threw Prism the key and she quickly detached herself from Kirai. "Thank god. I can move."

Primrose sighed and tried to get as much water out of her shirt and shorts as possible. After a while she gave up and trudged back into the room, still wringing out her hair a bit.

Lilly pouted and looked at the floor. "..This damage needs to go away then..cause what if I can't fight and you get hurt?," she said looking at him with saddened eyes.

Sora just glanced at her from the corner of her eyes and smirked.

Cloud laughed. "That's not gonna happen, don't worry. And even if it did, I'd just sick Prism on them," he told her with a smile. "Now where the hell are the rooms? I need sleep."

Prism shouted from the hallway, "I CALL THIS ONE." and slammed the door behind her.

"Guess they're that way."

Primrose glared at Sora but didn't say anything. Sure, torture me, she thought. I'm not leaving. Lilly stared at the hallway and blinked, "she seems mad," she said to Cloud. She followed him the best she could and since the halls were dark she ran into the wall as she lost her balance from the room spinning again. "Ouch...,"she said.

Sora then nodded when he gave her instructions and smirked at her, "You'll never be trusted, except by him..either way I won't accept you as one of us got it?," she growled. Sora gave her and icy stare before she ran down the tunnels and went to the room where she had been held when they first arrived.

"Yeah, she goes through her mood swings."

Cloud looked down at her and helped her back up. "Be careful. You're damaged, remember?" He opened a door and looked inside. One bed. How many were there anyway?

Primrose looked after Sora with a bored expression. She had a feeling that that would be the attitude she would have to get used to here. Oh well.

Lilly nodded, "Yeah I know..but I can't see well when I'm tired remember?," she asked. Lilly gave a sigh and held onto him again protectively this time and refused to let go of him. Cloud could tell she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. He walked over and collapsed on the bed. He'd started to say something but it was all slurred together as he fell asleep. Lilly smiled at him and lay down next to him. She snuggled close to him and went to sleep while she hugged him. Just as she went to sleep she whispered something to him, "..Sleep well...love you..," she said and fell asleep.

Kirai wandered around, wondering if he had any way to contact Sora or Artemis or SOMEONE. He'd tried the door- locked. The window- locked. The skylight- didn't have a way to open. Artemis didn't have a phone in that hideout; at least not one he knew the number to.

He didn't want to be tortured.

~Next day~

Lilly was snuggled on the bed next to Cloud and didn't seem as if she had even moved from spot sleeping next to him. She gave a small yawn in her sleep and rubbed her eyes. Cloud's eyes shot open when he heard a crash outside.

"Nnh..what...whyy..," he grumbled, shielding his eyes from the sun.

Lilly was still asleep when Cloud woke up from the crashing sound. She had been so tired after her day and because the illness was still in effect she would be sleeping a lot more often until a cure was forced from Artemis. She snuggled close to him.

Cloud looked down at Lilly. "...Ah screw it," he mumbled, and wrapped an arm around her, giving into sleep again.

"Good job, you idiot!," Prism glared at Kirai.

Kirai shrugged, smiling slightly. "Hey, I didn't know you were around the corner, not my fault."

"Yeah but now this thingy fell over and it's broken," Prism said, pointing to some electronic object. Neither of them had any idea of its purpose. Lilly smiled as she slept. She felt Cloud wrap an arm around her and she buried her face in his chest as she slept and. She liked the fact she could sleep a lot, but the fact she was in pain was not the fun part for her.

~late afternoon~

Lilly woke up by late that afternoon and sat up looking around the room and saw that Cloud was not there. Cloud walked in circles around Kirai, who was practically trembling in his chair.

"I know you know sommeeething," he began with a smirk. "And I would like to know what it is."

"I-I already told you what I know... there's nothing else."

Cloud chuckled a bit. "You really are a bad liar."

Lilly looked at the room for a moment before she tried to move on her own again, she was able to get off the bed and used the wall for support as she walked down the hall. She heard Cloud and Kirai's voice, she went around the corner and saw them and gave a slight smirk when she saw what was going on. But she gave herself away by coughing, and she looked up, she was hoping to watch from afar but knew she couldn't now.

Cloud stood behind Kirai and whispered to him, "Didn't you say you had a dream about me before?"

He walked in another circle and traced a finger down Kirai's cheek. "What was it about again?"

Kirai shivered. "N-nothing."

Lilly blinked a few times as she watched them. She was confused and yet very curious at what he was talking about, she wanted to know. So she walked over using the walls and then sat down when she was in the room and watched them.

'That boy..what is so special about him?..,' she thought for a second. She was only a rank lower than Sora and she didn't come to the government until a few years later. But she did remember getting to read his stats when she was ranked the highest from them, and she tried to remember what she had read. Cloud had noticed Lilly but continued as if she wasn't there. He was having too much fun to mess it up.

"Ya' know, I don't believe you," Cloud said quietly. He used the tip of his knife to make a cut across Kirai's cheek, just where he'd touched moments ago. Kirai squeezed his eyes shut as the pain stung him.

"Haha, your cute when you're in pain. Now tell me, what do you remember from your government days?"

Lilly watched intently, until she remembered part of the report that said he had some kind of power they were not able to draw out. It was only used of someone important to him could draw it out and teamed with him. But she had no clue what the power had been called or the damage it could cause. Kirai stared down at the floor, his eyes wide with fear. "I-I-I don't remember anything!"

Cloud tilted his chin up and glared into his eyes. "I'm not stupid, in case you haven't noticed. Now you can tell me or I can make your little nightmare a reality, your choice."


	45. Battle 45

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle forty-five**

**Sounds**

Lilly kept trying to remember but only managed to give herself a headache and shook it off. She went back to watching and smiled as she saw the fear in his eyes. She remembered sending that through people when she was sent to kill them. Kirai shook his head, now positively terrified. "No!"

Cloud gave him an innocent smile. "Then give me my information."

"I-I had a dream, and these guys said I-I was weaker but sometimes I had lots of power," he confessed, talking fast.

Cloud smiled sweetly and resumed walking in circles. "Thank you." He locked eyes with Lilly for a minute, smiling mischievously at her. "Now why didn't those noises work, hnn?"

Lilly's eyes locked with his, she remembered her own noise. She dreaded the days she had received hers as punishment for not completing a mission or finishing in time. A shiver ran down her spine and she could still hear it and she brought her hands to her head and held it.

She hated the sounds, she had tried everything to avoid it, but always got it until 3 years ago when she was better and her sound was rarely used as time had gone on and she improved.

Kirai closed his eyes, he didn't want to recognize the fact that Cloud had cracked him by barely doing anything. He convinced himself to try lying this time. "I-I don't know."

Cloud wasted no time in grabbing his arm and slicing up it, leaving a forming trail of red behind his blade. Kirai let out a whimper of pain.

"Don't lie to me."

Lilly was finally able to knock the sound from her mind after some difficulty and looked at them. She looked at Kirai and examined him carefully. Then she felt as if she had to get closer to him and she crawled over to him on the floor and stared intently at him feet. And before Kirai could blink she took off his shoes and shook them until the chain came out. She held it up and stared at it.

"Whats this?," she asked and then coughed. Cloud looked down at Lilly and then smirked at Kirai. "Whats that?"

Kirai stared at the chain with wide eyes. How did she know it was in there? He just stuttered syllables in his shock and fear.

Apparently he was taking too long, because Cloud had decided to swipe his knife down his chest, ripping his shirt and barely cutting him.

"Okayitblocksoutthenoise!," Kirai squeaked out. Lilly's head shot up quickly, her eyes went wide. Blocks the noise? But how could anyone figure out how? She was confused and looked at Cloud with shock. She couldn't believe what she heard come from his mouth but said nothing. Cloud tilted his head at Kirai. "It blocks it?"

Kirai nodded while looking at the ground. "Artemis made it, he said he needed something made of silver, but I don't know what he did to it after that," he told them quietly.

He had tears forming at the edges of his eyes, and one decided to drip down his cheek.

Cloud smiled and wiped it away. "Don't cry. Its rather adorable and makes me want to see you cry more, and I'm sure you don't want that."

Lilly gave the chain a look. What did that bastard do to this chain? If she could figure it out she wouldn't need to worry about her sound and only worry about doing what Cloud said to her. She would rather be threatened by Cloud than the stupid noise. Cloud patted Kirai on the head lightly. "Okay love, that's all for now. I'll letcha know when I have any more questions~," he said sweetly, letting his knife barely graze his shoulder as he walked around him one last time.

He pulled Lilly up to her feet and they walked out.

Kirai stayed still.

"..How?..How can he manage that?..I can still hear my noise almost every day when I step out of line by mistake...are they using it on me?," she thought out loud more to herself. Lilly wanted to know, but tried to ignore it as she held onto Cloud. Cloud shook his head. "I don't even know. That Artemis is smarter than we give him credit for. And, they shouldn't be...," he said. Could they still be using it on her? And did he have a noise now that he was a clone?

Lilly let her eyes fall to the ground as she thought of her sound. She had a bad feeling it was still being used on her, but the only way for her to know was to ask directly. But she wouldn't dare, and the other was to have Cloud ask because they always gave him the answer he wanted.

Lilly gave a heavy sigh, "But every day..I feel like I can hear it," she said. Cloud smirked as he thought of something. "Well. Use that chain. Then you won't be able to hear it."

He walked over to the computer and looked up Kirai's stats. "Well hey; our little pet DOES have a noise! Fantastic," he said with another smirk. He pushed a button on his headset. "Turn on Kirai's noise."

"Yes sir."

Lilly gave him an unsure look before she used it. He was right; she wasn't able to hear, which also meant her suspicions were right. They were still using her sound against her to keep more under control than they already had over her. She grew angry and felt her anger begin to boil. Kirai's eyes went wider than they already were. What was that sound? It was like a constant ringing, infused with pain. When did he stand up? Why did he feel so angry?

Cloud laughed as he saw Kirai stand. "Okay, turn it off. Just wanted to see if it worked."

"Of course, sir."

Kirai sat down again. What just happened? Lilly looked at them. She glared at the government man; she couldn't believe she had been used like that for so long. They had never turned her sound off, not once, and now she wanted to kill them. She was told it would be tuned off if she obeyed them and they lied to her, she was not pleased.

Lilly hit the wall the best she could in her anger.

Cloud spun around when he heard Lilly hit the wall. He looked at her, worried. "You okay? What was that for?"

Kirai wanted to go back to his room, but was rather afraid to move. He looked at his arm. Maybe he should get a bandaid? An extra long one?

Lilly didn't answer him for a moment and then looked up at him through cold eyes. "They lied...my sound was never turned off..they were still using it on me..," she growled. Lilly felt her anger surge through her body and she fought for control only to find herself taking out her dagger and pinning the government man who in the same room down and held the dagger to him throat.

"Tell me…tell me now who has been controlling my sound?,"she growled in anger.

Cloud watched her, completely confused. The man looked to him for help with fear filled eyes.

"Well? She asked you something!" he said, smirking.

"It should be the captain," the man choked out. Lilly's anger boiled over, "Where. Is. The captain?...,"she didn't wait. Lilly was too angry to wait and she felt her dagger cut his throat and blood spilled on her hands and dagger to the floor. She felt it wasn't enough, she stabbed the body a few more times in anger, she felt her anger dying slowly, but not fast enough and it was getting out of control like the first time Cloud had met her at the government.

Cloud walked up behind her and grabbed her hand which held the knife, keeping it still. "Calm down," he whispered. "We'll get revenge, but you have to wait, okay?," he said soothingly. Lilly felt herself freeze as she heard his voice. She didn't understand why, but something about what he said calmed her, and brought her sickness back tenfold then earlier. Lilly's temperature rose again as she felt herself tip to the side and her dagger fell from her grip.

Cloud wrapped an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall over. "You go back to bed," he instructed her. "Quit tiring yourself out."

Lilly shook her head, "..No..I'm fine..," she said to him. She looked at him with exhausted eyes and tried to fake a smile but found it hard when she had no energy left in her. Cloud laughed at her attempt. "No you aren't. Sleeep." He led her in the direction of the bedroom. "You gotta get better, and stabbing people isn't exactly the best medicine."

Lilly shook her head, "it seemed to work for a moment," she said weakly to him. Lilly held onto him to keep her balance as he led back to the bedroom. "..then what is the medicine," she asked jokingly. "I dunno," Cloud said as he opened the door. "I just know it doesn't involve too much moving," he replied teasingly. "Now sleep, you." He gently pushed her towards the bed.

Lilly gave him a look before she went to the bed. She sat on the bed and looked at him and pouted,"...I won't sleep..not unless you stay with me," she whined. Lilly was stubborn, and she was going to make him suffer by acting as a child if he didn't do what she wanted. She knew how to play her games and making people do what she wanted but she had never tried it on Cloud.

Cloud smirked at her. "What're you gonna do then? Sit there? You can barely walk on your own, its not like you can run away or anything~," he replied. "Besides I wanna go mess with Kirai again," Cloud said with an innocent look. Lilly continued to pout. She crossed her arms and looked at the pillow before she threw it at him, "No I'll throw things from the bed at you," she said with a giggle. Lilly was obviously enjoying this now and she couldn't help it, she loved messing around. That was until she coughed again and it turned into a fit once more.

Cloud crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her. "What happens when you run out of things to throw, ne?"

He threw the pillow back at Lilly, and it landed in front of her. "See. You can't talk without coughing. Sleeeeep."

Lilly gave up, she left the pillow where it was and let herself fall on her side onto the bed laying her down. She gave him on last look before she closed her eyes and went back to sleep and curled up to keep herself warm. She still had the blood on her hands but she didn't bother with it as she went to sleep.

Cloud smiled at his success and walked back into the other room. "Kiraiii~," he called. There was no answer, not that he expected one.

Cloud looked around. Where was he?

"Prism? Where's Kirai?" He looked at his twin with anger already in his eyes. If he was gone...

"I dunno."


	46. Battle 46

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle forty-six**

**Hiding and determination **

Sora and Artemis had finished getting everything 'packed' and were ready to move out again. Sora leaned against the wall and glared at Primrose with iciness and said nothing. Sora turned away when she saw Artemis coming and finished gathering everything.

Artemis came from behind Primrose and wrapped his arms around her gently and held her. "What do you mean you don't know," Cloud said, glaring at her.

Prism blinked. "I mean, I don't know where he is."

"Are you serious?"

"Chill out." Prism rolled her eyes. "The doors are all locked, the windows are all locked, he's probably in his room or something."

Primrose smiled and looked up over her shoulder at Artemis. "Hi."

"And how are you my sweet rose?," he asked as he kissed her cheek and turned her around to face him as he held her.

"Are you doing alright since you got here?," he said and he ran his hand through her hair gently.

Primrose looked down. "Err, well, sure.. except for the fact that Sora threw me in the water, but y'know im okay," she told him with a smile.

Kirai looked around for the thirteenth time, making sure Cloud wasn't coming. He could hear his voice somewhere in the house but he didn't know exactly what room Cloud was in.

"Please work.." he whispered to himself. Kirai had found a way to contact another computer through the one in the back room. If only the signal would go through, he could contact Artemis..

Artemis gave her a look, "She threw you in the water?," he asked confused and glanced in Sora's direction.

Sora gave a huff and turned on the switch for the computer signal to get out in case anyone was tracking them of if she could find any signal from Kirai.

Primrose nodded. "But don't say anything, I don't want her to get mad at me even more for telling you," she said with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

Kirai typed in one last command and the signal went through. "YES! Thank you 7th grade computer technology," he said to himself as he began typing a message to the computer back at the hideout:

'Artemis? Sora? Its Kirai, I think Cloud's coming so I gotta type fast, we're in a cabin in the woods right now. He knows about the cha -'

Cloud grabbed Kirai by the collar and pulled him away from the computer. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sora heard the signal and rushed over to the computer and read the note that had been left unfinished but she got the most of it.

"Artemis! Kirai's in a cabin in the woods we need to go now!," she growled as she ran to her sword. Artemis gave Primrose one last look before he nodded and quickly ran to grab his own sword.

"Lets go and fast I can trace it easily," said Artemis, he quickly typed in a code and in seconds the trace was found and they took off into the southern direction of the forest and ran.

Kirai didn't say a word. Cloud dragged him into the living room and threw him on a chair. "Don't even try to move," he said icily.

He walked into the bedroom. "Lilly? We gotta go. Now."

Lilly grumbled as she shifted and sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes less even half awake. "Mmm..where are we going?," she asked in a small voice as she gave him a yawn and looked at him. She tried to wake up faster but it was harder for her to do so when she could barely move and her fever was high. Cloud walked to the side of the bed and helped her stand up. "I don't know. Away from here. Kirai sent a message to them," he said through gritted teeth.

"PRISM. HANDCUFF YOURSELF TO HIM AGAIN."

"FINE. I HATE YOU!"

Kirai looked around, afraid of what Cloud would do once they got him away. Would they get away? He sure hoped not. Lilly gave him a look as she tried to process what he had said. She shook her head a bit and tried to wake up more but found it hard and whined about still being tired.

Sora was ahead of Artemis and Primrose as she raced through the forest determined to reach Kirai before they could get away again.

"She's determined..," she Artemis plainly as he saw Sora ahead of them.

Primrose looked at Artemis, and then glanced up at Sora. "What's so special about Kirai? Why does everyone want him?," she asked him.

Cloud simply picked her up bridal style. "I'll just carry you then," he said with a smile.

He walked into the next room. "Come on. We gotta run," he instructed, exiting out through the back door and taking off deeper into the forest.

Prism pulled Kirai along. He tried to make them slower, but if he tripped on anything it was likely that Prism would just drag him through the trees.

"Hmm..thats what I don't understand, the government held his records in a tight security that I couldn't get near it..all I know is that he can be strong but something has to trigger it..and Sora seems to be part of that puzzle," said Artemis.

Lilly blushed as he carried her and she wrapped her arms around him to hold on tightly as they ran through the forest. She looked around as the forest flew past her and said nothing. She stared at the moving trees for a moment and found it hypnotizing her back into sleep.

Artemis then remembered something, "..I wonder of that other girl has either died or if they found that cure for her yet?," Artemis asked with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" Primrose asked, intrigued. "Thats weird... maybe he's like...defective." She giggled as she said it.

Cloud continued to run, and suddenly took a left turn as he saw a certain tree he remembered from long ago.

Primrose smiled a bit. "She was still sick when I left. Not sure if she's still alive though."

"Hmm..He could be defective for all I know..but he didn't come until after Sora...I just don't see where that power comes from," he said.

Lilly stayed asleep in his arms until she thought she could sense something, she opened her eyes again. She looked up and realized what it was, she could hear her sound. She growled angrily as she thought of the captain, why was he using her sound now and still? What did he want from her?

"Well then..I wonder how long she can stay alive for if her temperature rises four more times or more...,"Artemis said with a smirk.

Primrose shrugged. "Maybe he steals it from Sora or something."

Cloud stopped when he reached the old cave he'd ran away to years ago. He caught his breath as he set Lilly down on her feet again. "You okay?," he asked her. She looked angry.

Primrose laughed a little. "Cloud won't be happy about that."

"Hmm, what is a possibility but if so why does she still hold more than him?," asked Artemis.

Lilly looked at him, "..I can hear it...my sound...the captain is using it again..why? What does he want from me to use my sound?,"she shouted angrily. She looked at him with cold eyes and tried to focus her anger on the captain to her sickness at bay.

"Hm? Why would he care? She's only one of his little puppets right?," asked Artemis confused. "...Because she's magical," Primrose suggested. "I dunno."

Cloud looked at her with worry in his eyes, "Is the chain not working? I thought you were using it?" He would tell the government to turn it off, but his headset wouldn't have any signal from here.

Primrose shook her head. "He actually loves her. Its weird. Its like he's not even Cloud when he talks to her.."

"That could be a logical response if it were true," he laughed.

Lilly shook her head, "it must only work to a certain point or the signal was made stronger to get around it," she replied. Lilly stared at the ground and growled, "..They will pay..I remained loyal to them for years and this how they repay me?,"she shouted.

Artemis's head shot up, and his eyes went wide in surprise."h-i-fns- He what? He actually loves her? He is capable of emotions?..And what do you mean he doesn't act the same?," he asked after shaking his head.

Cloud draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry... we'll kill them later, okay?"

He remained standing with Lilly and glared at Kirai, "What did you tell them?"

Kirai stared at him. "I-I.."

"I suggest you don't lie."

Primrose laughed at his reaction. "I know right! He freaking kissed her! What's even weirder is that she loves him too," she said, shaking her head. "His personality changes. Take away the sadism and the general creepiness and there ya go."

Lilly stood there for a moment before she placed her arms around him and held him in her arms. She was lied to. Deceived. Used. She was not going to forgive them easily at all, and she would make them pay. But she tried to calm her thoughts as she held onto him and held her tongue back from lashing out her 'pretty' vocabulary.

Artemis was left speechless and confused for a moment before he regained his thought after hearing this new piece of information, "Kiss?..She loves him back?..What the hell is going on here?...Why do I get the bad feeling this can end badly in the end if we don't take down the government..and if we let her die?," said Artemis with a heavy sigh. "That would make her happy to see the girl die..but..if we need more help we can't let her die..," he said sadly.

Cloud smiled a bit and kissed the top of her head.

He looked at Kirai again with cold eyes. "What. Did you tell them."

"J-just...my location..."

Cloud glared at him for another second before looking down at Lilly. He returned his gaze to Kirai. "I'll punish you later, be glad I'm busy right now," he said icily.

Primrose nodded. "He would go fucking crazy if she died," she said with a sigh. "Not that he's anywhere near sane, but y'know," Primrose added as an afterthought. Lilly buried her face in his chest again trying to take her thoughts away from her anger and focusing only on Cloud. She would have done anything to keep those away, but was finding it hard. She looked at Cloud with hollowed eyes as she tried to fight with the sickness and with her anger trying not to give way to either.

"How more insane could he go?..And since when did he love? That's what I want to know and when did he even love her?," Artemis said. "And true..but it looks like we're almost there," said Artemis as he looked ahead. Cloud gave her a sad look and hugged her tightly. "Stop being in pain... I dun liek it...," he said quietly.

Prism giggled to herself. "Yet he likes pain in anyone else..," she said quietly to herself.

"I dunno," Primrose said with a shrug. "Apparently she'd loved him for a while...maybe he was hiding it," she suggested. Lilly looked at him, "And just how am I supposed to stop being in pain unless we get a cure?..I can't stop being in pain unless you figure out a temporary way to take it away," she said to him. She gave him a weak smile.

"Possibly..hush..its looks like were here and we-,"he didn't finish, Sora had already gone into the cabin and was furious already.

"...There goes a plan...,"he deadpanned.

Cloud pouted at her. "I dunno howww. I would if I did but I dooont."

Primrose sighed and hung her head. "Cloud probably caught him." She looked around but couldn't see any sign of which way they'd gone. Lilly gave him a look before giggling at him pouting, "Why do you look so much cuter when you pout?," she asked him as she placed her hand on his face. She looked at him with calmer eyes and calmer expression.

"Yup..well..it will only take her seconds to find out since she was the best tracker," he said to her. Artemis then turned to her, "But since it will be awhile before her anger cools down..," he didn't bother to finish as he kissed her again and held her close.


	47. Battle 47

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle forty-seven**

**reunion**

Cloud blushed slightly. "I don't. I have no idea what you are talking about," he said, barely smiling.

Primrose smiled and stood on her tiptoes so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She kissed him back without caring how hard she'd get slapped if Sora decided to look in their direction. "Liar. You know exactly what I'm talking about, and you know you're cute when you want to be," she said to him as she looked into his eyes.

Lilly didn't care if Prism or Kirai saw; she was focused on only him.

Artemis deepened the kiss as he brought her closer to him and held her tighter. He didn't care if Sora, she had done the same to him. "Psh, that is a ridiculous assumption. Why would I ever develop the power to control my own cuteness?," he asked, giving her an innocent look.

Primrose blushed slightly as she tangled her fingers in his hair. She giggled on the inside. 'His hair is soft'

"Because you have the power to control most things, "she said to him. Lilly gave him another look that had mischief, "that is unless, you wanted me to take control of it for you," she said to him as she brushed her finger tips under his chin.

Artemis never thought he would ever find someone like her in his life, but he was glad he did. He held his hands on her back and licked her lips with his tongue and smiled as he did so.

Cloud smirked. "That is true..."

Prism rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of watching them," she grumbled, standing up. She walked out of the cave and started wandering around in the forest. Kirai had no choice but to follow.

Primrose couldn't stop herself from giggling. She smiled and imitated Artemis's action on him. She thought she heard something but dismissed it as the wind. Lilly smiled and let her finger gently leave his chin as she let her fingers go over his lips gently and softly. "And that's what makes you even cuter," she said to him as she looked at him through mischief eyes.

Artemis smiled and opened his mouth letting her tongue slip into his mouth and he let his tongue slip into hers.

Cloud gave her a curious look and bit her finger lightly. "I told you already, I am not cute," he said, slightly blushing.

Primrose blushed furiously and shivered slightly. The only thing close to a rational thought that was running through her mind was, 'Why does he taste good?'

Prism continued to walk through the forest with Kirai trailing behind her. He tried to make as much noise as possible, hoping for someone to hear them and maybe save him. "Oh yes you are, you are the cutest one here right now," she said to him. She let him bit her finger lightly and smiled, "And you biting my finger proves it," she whispered to him playfully.

Artemis continues the kiss for a few moments longer, 'She tastes good. And she's mine,' he thought. Artemis eventually had to break the kiss so they could breathe again, he looked at her and gave her lips a finally lick as he pulled away from her own lips.

Sora stopped moving in the cabin and looked around as she thought she heard something.

Cloud shook his head and bit her finger again, a little bit harder this time. "Nope. Doesn't prove nothin," he said sweetly.

Primrose was still blushing as she looked up at him, her eyes dazed. After a second she started giggling.

Kirai purposefully kicked a tree branch so it would roll down a little hill. Prism gave him a questioning look.

"Accident," he said quietly. Lilly smiled as he continued to bite her finger a little more. She gave a giggle before she reached up to him and whispered in his ear, "Lets see what happens when I try something myself," she then went to his neck and bit him lightly on his neck.

Artemis smiled at her as she giggled and held her face so she was locking eyes, "I take it you enjoyed it?," asked.

Sora looked around as she was sure she heard more sounds. Primrose responded with a nod and another giggle and buried her face in his chest. "Hehe. I like you~"

Cloud jumped a little and shivered. He was not used to anything like what she'd just done. He blushed darkly and tried not to look in her eyes. Artemis laughed as he held her tightly, "and I love you," he told her.

Lilly stopped biting his neck and pulled away and looked at him and saw the blush, "Did I embarrass you?, "she asked as she went back and whispered into his ear. Primrose smiled as she snuggled up to him. "I love you too," she whispered.

Suddenly she heard what was definitely not the wind, something like wood cracking.

"Dammit, you dumbass! Be quiet! Geez," said a voice.

Primrose glared in the direction of the sound. "Found them..."

Cloud shook his head, looking down. "N-no...," he wasn't going to let her win this. At least not yet. Lilly giggled as she went and bit his neck again gently and stayed close to him. She smiled as she did this to him cause she knew it was embarrassing him.

Artemis's head shot up,"Whos there?,"he shouted as he pulled his sword out and took a step around Primrose.

Sora stayed where she was, still and listening. "Nyaaa~ Stopittt!," Cloud whined when she did it again. Yet at the same time, he was unconsciously tilting his head the other way so she could do it again.

Prism glared at Kirai with cold eyes, "You little bastard," she said quietly. He smiled innocently. "I dunno WHAT you're talking about!," he said, louder than necessary.

Prism took off running and Kirai yelled as he was forced to follow her, "GUYSS! ITS JUST PRISM!"

Lilly smirked as she heard him whine for her to stop but knew his head was tilting. She didn't stop, she bit him a little harder than she already had been and was enjoying this very much.

Artemis quickly raced after them, "You get Sora I'll chase then down and leave a trail for you to follow go now!," ordered Artemis as he took off after them. Primrose nodded and ran into the cabin. "Soraaa! We found Prism and she's got Kirai!," she shouted.

Cloud smiled a little and laughed slightly. "Haha...Lilly stopitt!," he protested, however, his tone of voice said otherwise. Lilly pulled away only slightly but her lips were still at his neck, "Stop what?," she asked playfully as she licked his neck slightly.

Sora turned around and quickly went out past Primrose and ran after Artemis.

Lilly didn't wait for an answer and went back to biting his neck; she obviously could hear it in his voice that he was enjoying this. But they weren't exactly aware of their own surroundings anymore and who had been with them. Cloud laughed again."Nooooo! Youre makin me feel all weird," he told Lilly as he shivered again.

Primrose followed after Sora, wishing she was faster.

Prism couldn't remember how to get back to the cave. "I hate you so much," she growled at Kirai as she looked around, trying to figure out which way to go. "CLOUUDD! THEYRE COMING!," she yelled, hoping that she was close enough to him that he could hear.

Lilly giggled a bit as she continued and only stopped to ask him a question, "I'm making you feel weird?," she asked innocently and went back to biting his neck just as quickly.

Sora picked up her speed, she looked behind her when she saw Primrose lagging behind and ran back to her, "Grab my hand and hold tight got it?," she asked in a growl.

Lilly was obviously making it hard for Cloud to even focus on anything but what he was feeling.

"Yes you're making me feel weird!" Cloud said, blushing again. "Hnn...Lillyyyy...noooo..," he said with a pout.

Primrose looked up with surprised at Sora and nodded, taking her hand as instructed.

Prism shook her head and looked around to decide which way to go. "Prolly making out with that Lilly...Kirai I hate you..."

She took off to the left out of a random decision. Lilly wasn't listening, she was having fun with this, and she was enjoying this very much. She did stop after a moment, but moved to the other side of his neck and did the same to the other side of his neck.

Sora made sure she had a tight grip on her hand and then took off running, she h let her speed pick up faster as she ran and could barely see Artemis about twenty meters ahead. Primrose held onto Sora for dear life, not sure how her legs were moving fast enough to keep her standing.

Cloud opened one eye to look at her. He hadn't noticed his eyes had closed involuntarily. "Y-you're enjoying this aren't you...," he asked with a slight whimper at the end.

Kirai wanted to see what would happen if he stopped running.

He did, and Prism almost fell over, if it weren't for the handcuffs. She glared at him and tried to continue running, but Kirai was holding onto a tree and keeping her in place.

"ARTEMIIISS!"

Artemis could hear Kirai, "Were coming Kirai!,"he shouted back.

Sora finally used all her strength to go her fastest and made sure Primrose could keep up.

Lilly looked up at him with playfully eyes and had a glint of playfulness in them. She let go and smiled, "Yes I am..don't tell me you aren't?," she asked with a playfully tone as her hand went over the part of his neck she had already bitten. She didn't give him time to answer as and she bit his neck again harder like before.

Prism pulled out her knife. "I'm not afraid to use this."

Kirai kicked it out of her hand.

"I hate you SOMUCH."

Cloud whimpered again when she bit him. "B-but iiimm supposed to torture yooouuu," he argued. Artemis made it in time to see him kick the knife from her hand, "Kirai!," he shouted as he held his sword at his side.

"Not this time..its my turn," she said as she bit him more and went from biting him harder to lightly and teasingly. She gave a playful smile as she did this. Kirai's eyes lit up when he saw Artemis, he'd never been happier to see someone in his life. "Artemis!," he said with relief.

Prism glared and drew her sword. "Artemis," she said in a much less cheerful tone than Kirai's.

Cloud pouted at her. "Nyo...that tickless, do it like before..." He laughed a little and blushed a lot. "Let him go Prism if you know whats good for you..," growled Artemis as he raised his sword.

Lilly giggled and did as he asked and bit him harder again slowly and teasingly. Prism smirked a bit. "Well, you see, I can't." She held up her wrist and displayed the handcuffs. "Maybe Cloud was smart in putting these damn things on us."

Cloud smiled and decided to give up. "Okay...y-you win," he stated, trying to keep his voice level. "Then I'll cut it off," he growled as he went to attack.

Lilly smiled but kept biting him; she loved seeing him like this. And thought it would be more fun if she continued, she just forgot what if Prism came...

"Lilllyyyy! Nyooo!," Cloud went back to protesting. He would've done something to torture her, but he had no idea what he could do.

Just as Artemis's blade came down, Prism moved so it would hit the chain. The cuffs broke and she smiled. "Thanks~"

She spun around and took off running, finally finding that tree and locating the cave.

"They're...here...," she said, trying to catch her breath.

She looked up at them and tilted her head. "...The fuck are you doing?"

Lilly loved his protesting, she didn't hear Prism arrive over his protesting as she kept biting his neck.

Artemis watched her leave but turned to Kirai, "Hey, you okay?," he asked. Sora arrived at the same moment, when she saw Kirai she let go of Primrose's hand and tackle hugged Kirai to the ground.

Kirai smiled and held Sora tightly. "I hate him sooo much," he said. "Why can't he stay dead?"

Prism laughed when she heard the tone of Cloud's voice. "Hey listen, I know you're kinda enjoying yourself right now but we gotta go!," she said, louder than before.

Cloud's eyes shot open and he blushed a dark red. "P-P-Prism..uh.."


	48. Battle 48

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle forty-eight**

**Alliances begin**

Sora held onto him tightly, "I don't know, but he will die..but I'll make sure that other girl dies first!," she growled.

Lilly heard Prism that time and quickly let go of his neck and stepped away from him quickly with a dark red blush. "..P-Prism.., "was all she could say, she couldn't believe Prism had seen that.

Prism burst into laughter. "Y-you...Ahahahaa! Oh my god...Wow.."

Cloud glared at her. "Go away."

"I can't, they got Kirai."

"WHAT?," Cloud ran to the entrance of the cave and looked around. "Which way did they go?"

Kirai didn't let go of her, it felt like he'd been gone for much longer than he had been. "He got to me, Sora..," he said quietly. "I told him almost anything he asked, I'm so sorry.."

Lilly looked at the ground and didn't move,"..W-whats so funny?," she asked stuttering, she felt she needed to know what Prism was going to say.

Sora's eyes went wide, "..You didn't tell him about the chain?..or about..what I really am," she asked him. Prism shook her head. "Nothing. Its just that emotionless Cloud gets all excited when you bite his neck, just surprising," she said with a smirk.

"Hey, shut up! Did they follow you back here?," Cloud asked her, still blushing. Prism shook her head. "I don't think so."

"I didn't tellll him about the chain, he found it and made me tell him what it did... but he doesn't know about you," Kirai said, feeling shameful for telling him anything.

Lilly was still blushing, she looked over at Cloud for a quick second only to look back at the ground close her eyes from embarrassment. "H-h-how is that surprising?," she asked.

Sora gave him a look, she didn't look at Artemis. She didn't bother to tell him anything as he explained to Primrose what had happened.

"Well..so long as your not hurt thats all that matters," she said to him before she kissed him.

Kirai smiled and kissed her back. He'd been afraid that she would be mad at him, or worse, and was so glad that it was the opposite.

"Ohoho," Primrose nodded in understanding. "So thaaats why she wanted him back so much," she said, shaking her head at her own stupidity. 'How could I have missed that?,' she thought.

Prism shrugged. "I didn't think Cloud had any weaknesses. Now I know he does," she said with a bit of evil in her smile.

Artemis gave her a look before he saw what she meant, he gave a facepalm. "Why me?..," he asked and sighed.

Lilly looked up at Prism, "What do you plan on doing to him now that you know?," she asked worriedly. Primrose smiled and poked him. "Hey, be quiet~"

Prism shrugged. "I dunno." She looked over at Lilly and laughed. "Its not like I'M gonna bite him or anything, but I can threaten to," she told her with a laugh. "What?,"whined Artemis.

Lilly's head snapped up and looked at Prism, "H-how could you threaten?," she asked in confusion.

Prism smirked and looked off to the side. "Well, for instance, if there's anything I ever want him to do and he says no, I can just tell him if he doesn't then I'll expose his weakness to everybody~"

Cloud popped his head in the cave. "Yeah, except I just heard your conversation, so that won't work," he said with a smile.

Primrose poked him again. "Bein' all 'Why mee?'," she imitated, sticking her tongue out at him after her sentence. Lilly looked at Cloud as she saw him poke his head inside the cave. "..But then..if you do that..why not just have it happen in public?," she asked with a giggle. She wanted to see that blush on Cloud's face again and she stuck her tongue, out at him before she sat down on the ground finally and yawned.

Artemis gave her a small blush, "S-shut up," he said blushing. Primrose tilted her head to the side. "Eh? Why are you blushing?," she asked with a small smile as she poked him again.

Prism shook her head with a smile. Cloud walked inside and sat next to Lilly. "Well now that I know you won't really do it," he began, "I will never say yes to anything you propose~ Unless I feel like doing it."

"..Mneh."

Artemis gave her a look, "Stop..your causing the blush," he said with a smile.

Lilly looked at him before she laid her head on him and yawned again. "And yet..if she wants to tease you?..Can she use me?," she asked with a tired giggle.

Primrose smiled at him and poked him a few more times. "Well that's different. Normally im the one blushing~"

Prism smiled. "Yes I can!"

Cloud stared at his shoes. "Well damn."

Artemis brushed her hand away as he tried to hide his face from her.

Lilly giggled at him and wrapped her arms around him and yawned a last time,"...Are they still coming?...," she asked before her eyes closed yet she was still half awake.

Primrose giggled. "How cute~"

Cloud looked out of the cave into the forest. "If they are, they're taking their merry time," he said. "Maybe we should move? Or just stay and fight.."

Artemis, "Hush I'm not," he said with a bright blush.

Lilly nodded to him,"...I can fig...,"Lilly didn't finish her sentence as she fell asleep against him. She cuddled close to him warmly and held onto him tightly.

Primrose laughed at Artemis and poked him once more. "Yes you aree!"

Cloud laughed. "Yeah, whatever you were going to say, you can't." He patted her head lightly.

Artemis blushed more,"Noo I'm not you are,"he said to her. Sora broke the kiss and looked at Kirai, "Did that bastard hurt you?," she asked.

Lilly snuggled to him and stayed asleep as she let out another small yawn as she fell deeper into her sleep.

"...We should go follow them though," said Artemis trying to hide his blush. Primrose shook her head. "No. You."

Kirai looked to the side and realized that his shirt was still ripped. "Err- not..really... He just cut me like three times and scared the shit out of me."

Prism smirked at Cloud. "How adorable."

Cloud glared at her. "Shut up."

Primrose blinked. "Oh yeah... I forgot about them," she said with a small laugh. "I was focusing on your cuteness~"

Artemis gave her a look before looking back at her, "no you are". Sora looked at him," Awww my poor Kirai!," she said looking over his cuts.

Lilly was sound asleep by the time she had finally stopped yawning in her sleep and didn't move. Her breathing was even except for the occasional cough that came from her.

Artemis blushed again,"...Come on, we need to go after them and see what they might do next," he said. Primrose pretended to think about it for a second. "...well you're right, I am cute," she said sarcastically. "But you're cuter so~ I win~"

Kirai smiled a little. "I'm okay. It was more fear than pain," he lied. It had actually hurt. A lot. But he didn't want to tell her that.

"Kay," Primrose agreed. She looked around. "Uh...which way did they go?"

"No you lose since I say so," he laughed as he kissed her cheek. Sora gave him a look before she nodded and held him close, "Never worry me..and what happened to that training?," she asked him. "I think..she went that way..left,"said Artemis as he pointed in the direction she had run off in. Kirai laughed. "It disappeared, considering the fact that there were three very skilled fighters in that house who weren't afraid to hurt me," he explained.

"Oh I see." Primrose looked at Kirai and Sora before turning back to Artemis. "Should we interrupt them?," Sora gave him a deadpanned face, "You should have at least tried to fight or else I could have worried less," she said to him. Artemis looked over at them and nodded, "Hey love birds..time to get going," he said to them with a chuckle. Sora glared at her brother before standing up and helping Kirai to his feet. "Lets go," she said before she followed her already running off brother.

"Eheheh. I'm dumb," Kirai said.

Primrose ran after Artemis once Sora had stood up. Kirai sighed. "Man, I have to go BACK to them?," he grumbled as he ran to catch up to them. Sora rolled her eyes at him as she ran after her brother. Artemis ran on ahead and was able to see a piece of the chain on the ground and knew it belonged Prism. He ran on ahead of them leaving them behind.

Artemis knew Lilly was still sick, and even though he didn't want to help Cloud, he had to if they wanted to take down the government. Primrose was lagging behind and Kirai had caught up with her. He glanced at her as he continued to run. "So you flipped, eh?"

She nodded, not looking him in the eyes. "Sorry I kinda helped give you to them."

Kirai laughed and ran ahead. "You didn't actually DO anything~"

Primrose glared at him and sped up.

Artemis had stopped when he saw the cave; he paused for a moment before he put his sword in the sheath. He walked over to the entrance of the cave, "Hello?," he called.

Sora tried to keep up with Artemis but tripped over a tree branch and fell, "Damn it," she grumbled. Cloud glared at him and pulled out his knife, trying not to wake Lilly until necessary. Prism immediately drew her sword and waved at him a little. "Yo."

Kirai stopped when he saw Sora had fallen. "You okay?," he asked, helping her up. Primrose had accidentally ran past them, not noticing them at first sight. Then she turned around when she realized what had happened. "Eh? Oh. You fell."

Sora looked at them both. "Yeah I'll be fine..," she grumbled.

Artemis held his arms up as he walked towards them, "So..is she alive still? Or should I just let her die at the hand of the sickness?," he asked as he pointed to Lilly. Lilly shifted a little when she felt Cloud move but didn't wake up. Cloud's glare at Artemis softened a fraction of a bit when he mentioned Lilly. "She's alive.. why would you care?," he asked icily. Prism watched them both with interest. Was he gonna help or something? Artemis nodded to him when he heard Lilly was still alive. He stopped when he stood only a foot away from them and put his hands down and looked at Lilly then back to Cloud. "Because..I know the cure..and I can and am willing to make the cure if you tell what your motives are for helping the damned government," he said.

Artemis waited for Cloud's response until he saw Lilly better, she looked bad, and he knew she mustn't be feeling well at this point and was forcing herself to fight it. Cloud glared at him for another second before glancing at Lilly. She didn't look very good and he could tell that she was probably feeling terrible.

He looked at Artemis again. "If I don't get you and Sora back to them...they'll shut me down," he said quietly. Artemis gave him a look before answering. "Let me help her and then let me help you..I know how I can prevent that, unless you want to let her die..but if not wake her up now and let me cure her," said Artemis. Lilly shifted a little, her temperature was still rising and Cloud could tell it was.

Her body heat had gone up higher and she gave off a groan of pain in her pain. Cloud studied Artemis for a minute. He seemed honest, but you never know. Was it worth the risk? Lilly needed to get better.

He looked down at Lilly and gently tapped her hand. "Lilly. Wake up." Lilly opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at him and she seemed in pain. When she looked back around her and saw Artemis she got defensive and growled at him and held tighter onto Cloud and glared at Artemis before coughing harder.

"I need to help you," he told her as he took a step closer to them and reached his hand out to Lilly. Cloud touched Lilly's hand lightly. "Its okay...he's for real," he assured her quietly. He looked at Artemis again. 'Or at least he'd better be..' he thought to himself.


	49. Battle 49

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle forty-nine**

**Artemis helps lilly**

Lilly gave him another look before her eyes softened and she took his hand. Artemis helped her to her feet and led her to the back of the cave where there appeared to be water. He made sure that he got some water and took out a small vile from his pocket.

"Hey..do you know where berries are?," he asked Cloud. Cloud thought for a second. "Uh...yeah, you need some?," he asked, standing up. He remembered when he ran away here, how he'd only eaten berries the whole time. He'd gotten so sick of the things. "Yeah..doesn't matter what kind..any kind will do," said Artemis. He got up and walked over to the crystals that were hidden in between two rocks and broke off some tiny shards. He then went over to and picked up a piece of moss and put it inside, the bottle of water was now a minty green color.

Cloud nodded and walked outside. He looked both ways to see if Sora or Kirai or Primrose were coming, just to be safe. Cloud walked to the left and down the hill a bit to the old bush he'd visited years ago.

He returned with them a few minutes later and handed them to Artemis. Artemis took the berries and smashed them into a juice, then put it in the bottle. He mixed it a bit longer and then handed the bottle to Lilly, "Drink this..it may be bitter, but it will make you better," he said as she took the bottle and drank it. She made a face as she drank it all.

He turned and faced Cloud, "And after she drinks it all the cure will send her into a sleep for about three hours or more so you need to keep her safe at all times," said Artemis. Cloud nodded, glancing at Lilly. He gave Artemis a questioning look. "Why are you helping her?"

Artemis looked at him, "If we wanna take down the damned government, we need all the help including all of you," said Artemis. He helped Lilly to her feet when she finished the cure and found her already dead weight since she was already half asleep.

"Quick before she falls asleep on me," said Artemis as he struggled to keep her up on her feet. Cloud hurried over and wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her upright. He gave Artemis a skeptical look. "And Sora's okay with this plan? And Kirai? ..or do they not know about it?," he asked. Artemis watched Cloud take Lilly gently and was dazed by that for a moment but then shook his head quickly. "No, they don't know..Sora would have tried to end you faster by going further ahead before I got here and her target...Lilly while she's down," said Artemis.

Cloud nodded and thought for a second, "So..whats going to happen when they catch up? They're gonna try and kill us," he said, doubting this plan. Artemis gave him a nod, "Yeah..they will..you can't fight if you protect Lilly unless you stay near her while fighting or if Prism can handle them alone," he said to Cloud.

"...Speaking of which..what made you fall in love?," asked Artemis with a smirk. Cloud gave Prism a look, contemplating whether she could take them. "Ehh.. assuming Kirai's gotten better... I'll just help her."

Prism gave him a blank look. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Cloud glared at Artemis before shaking his head. "I don't even know."

"How could you not know how you fell in love with her?..What do you think made you fall in love with her?," asked Artemis. He took a glance at Prism but said nothing.

Sora had finally seen the cave and smirked, "Finally..now I can kill that girl once and for all," she growled as she stopped a few feet away. Cloud shrugged. "I guess I just did."

He tilted his head at Artemis with a small smirk. "What made you, hm?" He readjusted his arm around Lilly so she'd stay up better. Artemis gave him a blank look before he replied, "Well, I'm not the one who falls for looks but she is cute...for me it was the fact that she had a certain quality to her that I found about her...and then something else, but thats my secret," said Artemis. He crossed his arms and smiled proud that he at least had an answer.

Sora glanced back behind her, "Are you two ready to take them down?," she asked icily. Cloud smirked. "Fascinating," he said, shaking his head.

Kirai and Primrose looked at each other, before nodding with smiles at Sora., saying in unison, "Fuck yes."

Artemis, "What? don't like my answer?," he laughed with a smirk, before his head snapped up, "..Fuck..get her in a safe place I think I just heard Sora," Artemis snapped.

Sora nodded, and in moments Sora ran into the cave with her sword drawn and went straight for Prism the moment she saw her. Cloud barely managed to set Lilly down in a dark part of the cave. He made sure she couldn't be seen from where Sora was.

Prism threw up her blade just in time to keep Sora's sword from hitting her, and then took a slash at her side. Sora growled as Prism slashed her side, she felt the blade touch her and jumped back in time so it didn't go deep enough to be too bad.

"..Die..you all deserve to die for what you did..even that black haired girl..," Sora said icily and with a glare in her eyes. Prism tilted her head innocently, making sure she was ready to block when Sora decided to attack. "Whaddaya mean?," she asked in a sarcastic tone.

Sora growled, "Don't toy with me you no good rotten piece of trash! You know exactly what I mean..and wheres the other girl who I threw the liquid on?..She must not be able to fight..I want to see the look on her face as I take her life away," Sora growled.

Artemis stood next to Cloud, "Crap..Sora's out for blood..not good..," he said to Cloud. Cloud looked at Artemis, and then turned his attention back to the two of them. "Won't she think its weird that you're not helping...?" he asked quietly.

Prism shrugged. "I dunno. Doesn't matter, you won't be able to anyway," she said with a smile and attacked her quickly. Artemis took that into consideration, "Yeah..but I can always pin her before she attacks me..always have been able to do that to begin with...then I will explain while shes pinned or tied up," said Artemis.

Sora jumped back quickly and came back to the side of Prism and slashed at her with the sword quickly and cut her arm. Cloud nodded. Seemed like a good plan to him.

Prism glared at her and jabbed in the direction of her sword arm, attempting to maybe knock it out of her hand, but abandoning that idea once it didn't work and going with another side attack. Sora smirked and dodged quickly and went behind Prism and grabbed her by the back of her collar and held her down to the ground and pinned her down knocking the sword from her hand. "Now where is that other piece of trash of a girl?," Sora growled at her.

Artemis looked up at Cloud, "Hey..you okay?...You don't seem to be liking the threats coming from Sora's mouth," he said to Cloud with concern. Prism looked up at Sora with truthful eyes, "I honestly don't know. She was here and now I can't see her."

Cloud shook his head and cursed Prism for losing. "Not really, and no I don't. I just don't want Lilly hurt," he said, the last part quieter. He drew his sword and knew Sora would go for him next. Sora growled as she gave Prism a deep cut on her shoulder that held her sword. She stood up and glanced over at Cloud, she had an icy glare in her eyes that cried to spill blood, "..You will die again if I stop you again," she hissed.

Sora jumped at Cloud but found herself being tackled to the ground by Artemis and in seconds she was pinned to the ground unable to move, "Bastard!..You betrayed us Artemis let me go!," she shouted. "No, let me explain, Cloud get some rope would you?," asked Artemis. Cloud nodded and ran to the back of the cave and found some extra rope lying around. He handed it to Artemis and then walked over to Prism. "..you okay?"

Prism gritted her teeth in pain and sat up, "That girlfriend of yours better live.. or I'll kick your ass," she grumbled. Artemis took the rope and knocked Sora's sword from her hand and held her fast and quickly as he tied her up tightly.

Once he had her tied up he sat her up and looked at her, "I'm not a traitor..I came ahead to heal that girl an-" "You what? You bastard you knew I wanted her dead and make him suffer even though he couldn't careless but you knew I wanted her dead and you saved her?,"she shouted at him.

Artemis flinched a bit at her shouting and held his hand over her mouth to shut her up and could tell Cloud had overheard her,'Crap..hes not happy now..,' thought Artemis. Cloud rolled his eyes. 'Saw that coming,' he thought to himself, although he was a little mad. But he decided to ignore it for the sake of their plan.

Kirai and Primrose walked in at her shouting.

"Whats...-" Primrose stopped in her sentence and tilted her head at Artemis. "Um..are we switching sides again?"

Kirai blinked. "Uh.."

Sora glared at them both once Artemis removed his hand from her mouth and looked up at the others, "No we aren't..and Cloud, you can get Lilly now, Sora can't do anything like this," said Artemis. "Oh..." Primrose looked around. "So why are you holding Sora down?"

Cloud picked up Lilly and placed her in a more lighted area, where he could see everyone and what was going on. He sat her down and took a seat next to her, holding her up. Artemis looked back at them, "to keep her from even touching that girl over there, I just gave her the potion and she should wake up in about two hours," said Artemis. Primrose tilted her head and recognized Cloud's companion as Lilly. "Oh its her...wait, why are you curing her?"

Kirai summed up what they were both wondering: "What the hell is going on!"

"Well, I healed her for two reasons, one, she could be a good ally if we want to take down the government, and two because we need all the help we can get," said Artemis.

Sora growled at them and said nothing as she glared at the sleeping Lilly who was next to cloud. They were both still confused. "..and why does Cloud want to take down the government?," Kirai asked Artemis, since he didn't want to ask Cloud himself. "..Cloud never told me that..Why do you want to take down the government anyways Cloud?," asked Artemis. He took another glance at Lilly and smiled still finding it hard to believe Cloud had fallen in love.

Cloud blinked when he realized he was being spoken to. "Cause the government has the ability to shut me down at any given moment, for any reason, if there even is any. And I don't like being controlled," he explained with a slight smile. "Oh thats right! I said I would help with that problem,..mm..what was that trick again I overheard years ago about people like you..oh right, Cloud take something of Lilly's for a moment anything," said Artemis as he got up and went back to the water and grabbed a large piece of crystal and a moonstone he had found.

Cloud looked at Lilly, looking for something easy to take. He tugged on one of her hair ribbons and pulled it out, making sure not to mess up the rest of her hair. "Why, exactly?"

Artemis came back with the crystal and moonstone and took the ribbon. Artemis placed the crystal on the ground and crushed it with the moonstone and the two stones broke. He took the shards and laid them all over the ribbon and made sure that many of them were finally stuck in the ribbon. "If she has this, that will prevent anything from happening to you..and to make extra care in case they get a hold of you eat these last two crystals and three moonstone shards they will ensure they can't do anything," said Artemis.

Cloud tilted his head. "Intriguing..," he said, tying the ribbon back into her hair. He looked at Artemis. "Okay so now I've got a question, why are you so smart?"

Artemis gave him a look, "What do you mean?..Are you telling me they never told you why they wanted me back too? I was tested on when I was young, and in one of their 'accidents' they made me very smart. So whatever I had learned I kept it and what I learned from their I improved it all so they couldn't counter anything I made," said Artemis.

"I am a threat to them as well," he said to him. "Now tell me..why did you pick her of all people on your team?," he asked pointing to Lilly. Cloud looked to the side, thinking. "No...they didn't tell me that.."

He looked at Lilly for a second and then back to Artemis. "I've known her since forever. I ran into her one time when I snuck out, she was on a mission. And then we got into a fight, but then we called a truce and I guess she started liking me...," he told Artemis, smiling a little at Lilly. "So then when they brought me back she was there, so she joined my team."

"Really? that a nice story you got there, so..who almost kicked who ass first?," he asked with a laugh. Artemis took a look outside the cave, it was about sunset and he looked at Lilly, "You might to get her some water, if I know anything since we ran all over after you guys the four of us will be asleep before she wakes up and shes going to be thirsty," said Artemis as he yawned. Cloud looked down, half trying to remember and half not wanting to tell what he thought was the answer. "I think it was her.. but she did have more training at that point," he defended before Artemis could laugh.

Cloud looked at Lilly and then looked outside. "...I'll do it later, I'm too lazy and I've got two hours," he said with a thumbs-up. Artemis hid his laugh from Cloud and had a hard time believing she almost kicked his ass. "Wait..does that mean you had met her before? Cause you just said she had more training before," said Artemis. Had he met Lilly in the beginning of her training or after?

He gave another yawn and turned to find Sora had already fallen asleep, "Haha..I knew she would be the first one out," he laughed. Cloud shook his head. "She was at the beginning of training when I met her, but she was still better than me. That was before I'd ever fought before."

He looked over at Sora and rolled his eyes with a smile.

Artemis gave him a look, who couldn't believe a girl like her was still better than him even with only so little training in the beginning. "Well, thats nice to know at least, now I know who can hurt you faster if you ever get out of hand," he laughed.

Artemis looked over his shoulder again and saw that it was dark already; he had gotten up and went to check on Sora. But as he sat down to check on her his eyes had gotten heavy and he sat next to her and fell asleep next to her. Cloud glared at him. "I'm better than her NOW, or she would be running this mission. Which I guess isn't going to work anymore," he said with a small sigh. "But taking down the government is better," he said, almost as if reassuring himself.

Cloud rolled his eyes when he'd noticed Artemis had fallen asleep. Closing his eyes, he tried to follow his lead.

It was already early in the morning when Lilly had woke up, she looked around herself not seeing that Artemis, Sora, Kirai and Primrose were with them. She blinked a couple of times before yawning and saw Cloud was at her side, she gave a smile before she snuggled close to him and laid on her head on his chest. Cloud's eyes fluttered open when he felt Lilly move. "Eh?"

He looked down at his companion. "Oh hey. You feel any better?" Lilly was surprised to hear him and had hoped she had not woken him up and she looked up at him, "Yeah..but, I didn't wake you did I? You need to sleep some more if your tired still," she said to him. Lilly hadn't realized that she was tired still from being sick and after all the running around she had done while she had been sick and gave a small yawn. Cloud shook his head and yawned himself. "No, you didn't," he lied. Wouldn't want her feeling bad.

He yawned again and snuggled her. "But I am going back to sleep."

Kirai stared up at the ceiling of the cave. He hadn't been able to sleep at all, being stuck in a random cave all night, with three people he'd hoped to be away from. Lilly smiled as he went back to sleep. She gave a sigh, and stared out the opening of the cave and thought about what they would do about everyone else. But then she caught some movement and looked over in Kirai's direction, she made sure not to wake Cloud up again as she threw a rock at Kirai.

The rock landed about a centimeter away from hitting Kirai's hand. He sat up quickly and looked around, finding Lilly awake. He gave her a look and whispered, "What the hell?"

"What?," she snapped back in a whisper, "..Why are you here? If you even try to hurt Cloud I'll take you down in seconds I swear it," she whispered back in a growl. Kirai tilted his head. His eyes asked her something like "...are you serious?" He blinked a few times. "Seriously?," he whispered back. "You think I would be the one to hurt HIM?"

Lilly glared at him, "Don't lie..if you had the chance you would take him by surprise and try to kill him!," she growled at him. Lilly gave a another yawn as she tried to hold her gaze on him but found eyes closing again, "..No..need to stay...awake...to watch you closely...,"she growled as she fought sleep.


	50. Author

**A Small Author's Note**

I had worked on two to three chapters' worth of the Character's; Sora's, Artemis's and Lilly's past and three other chapters are made by the creator of Prism, Cloud and Primrose. And those chapters were supposed to come after certain chapters which I'm not sure if they're in order of those chapters, but I'm going to start adding them after that last chapter. We thought it would be nice if we let other people get to know their past and what made them who they are now. Hope you enjoy reading the pasts of each character we both worked hard on our pieces of their pasts. A few may be shorter than the others but that doesn't mean we didn't try our hardest.


	51. Battle Past 1 Lilly's Past

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle**

**Lilly's past**

Lilly laid her head on Cloud's lap while he ran his hand through her hair gently while he spoke to Artemis quietly as she tried to fall asleep. She couldn't help but wonder what had gotten her into this weird team she had with several people she was supposed to take back to the government. She didn't argue with it, she just found it strange as she thought what her life had been like long before she had met them.

~ 6years ago~

Brown eyes stared up at her father who had her cornered, "F-father what are you doing?," she asked the man who now stood over her. He simply smiled as he grabbed her by her long black hair and dragged her away from her home, she found herself at a government several hours later, she had said nothing the entire time.

"You my dear Lilly...are to be my project forever more," he told her as he turned to face her in the backseat, she coward in the corner and was taken inside by two other government officials. She kicked and screamed for her mother but nothing happened, she only knew at some point she was left in the dark. Her only thoughts were consumed for her mother and family. Why had father done this to her?

~2 years after being taken away from home~

Lilly was standing on the roof of a building and soon turned to face her target in the eyes; she was in training, she had no memory of what had happened those years ago, they had wiped her memory, or at least thought they had. Lilly accidently lost her footing and fell to the ground hitting her head on the ground; the doctors rushed to her and took her to their infirmary. She soon woke up with a start, she found herself in a bed in the infirmary, she looked at her hands and she looked around one last time before she got out of the bed. She saw her weapon was next to her, she picked it up and took it out of its sheath and walked down the halls in anger, Lilly had gotten her memories back.

She found her father in the training grounds with some of their "toys" she walked up to him and brought her sword down on him. Everyone who was there quickly rushed to stop her, and then as before, everything had gone black in her eyes.

Lilly woke up hours later to find herself hearing voices, "Was it done?," a man asked.

"Yes, just as you asked sir, to save her we changed her DNA, she is still 'normal' in a sense but she is a cloned version of herself, she no longer has ties to your family and she's more battle ready," said another. "Good, make sure once she wakes to head off to training," said the first man and he walked out, she felt her sight clear better and before she knew it, she had recognized the voices, one of which who belonged to her father. She felt her anger begin to boil but knew she couldn't face him again, not now at least she wasn't ready and she knew it.

All Lilly knew and had been told when she had woken up was that she was no longer 'normal' like she had been before, and they had showed her what her DNA now looked like. When her DNA had been changed, she was as her father called her a 'clone' of herself, all ties she had once had was gone. The only orders she had remembered from that day she had been forced to carry out was to kill en tire family, and later that night she had been taken there and in moments it had been over, or it had felt like moments…

~ 2 years after DNA change~

Lilly stood waiting in the shadows for her target to come out, she heard and rustle and jumped out to attack. But when she found herself face to face with someone, it was not her target, it was a boy, but he was putting up a fight until she had finally pinned him and held her blade to his throat. Her eyes blazed icily and instead of killing him she got up, "Truce?," she asked as she looked him in the eyes, "Truce," he told her as he took her hand. He was about to ask what her name was but she had left before then.

But what Lilly hadn't expected to happen when she watched him walk away from the shadows, was that she had fallen in love with the boy, she tried to keep it hidden around the others when she heard them talk about a boy. Lilly couldn't help but try and listen to their conversations without getting caught when they had talked about him and had done whatever it took to meet him again to even track him down when needed, which had been often.

~3 years later~

Lilly stood waiting for her next orders, yet she didn't get to see her father that day, instead she saw the boy who she had made a truce with those years ago. She was confused but still showed her respect by giving him a slight nod as he approached her, "I have a mission, and I remember you well from that night...why not join my mission?," he asked her. She nodded and went to follow him and was ready for anything that she had to do in order to complete her mission.

But she hadn't expected to admit her love to him weeks later to him, to kiss and hold him close. She was even with her strangest team now, with those who she was ordered to bring back to the government.

~Present~

Lilly pushed the thoughts away as she listened to Cloud and Artemis talk more about their plans on how to find the government's agents and get the info out of them to find the government and take them down. She gave a quiet sigh of content so Cloud and Artemis couldn't hear her and she finally closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her.


	52. Battle Past 2 Prism and Cloud's Past

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle **

**Cloud and prism's past**

Cloud looked around the cave and rolled his eyes. Prism talking to herself. Kirai and Sora having another "who's cuter" argument, Artemis and Primrose "training" over in the other part of the cave (it could also be classified as making out, but they'd never admit that). Lilly was the only one he could stand, and she was asleep, still tired from swimming. How did he get stuck with these people? His past was such a confusing and strange thing, he really didn't like thinking about it. However, he still found himself drowned in his thoughts of life before this.

~10 years ago~

Innocent cobalt eyes looked up. "Mommy what's wrong with Prism?"

"It's nothing honey, go play outside for a while? We have to do some errands; I'll be back later okay?" She ruffled her child's hair and hurried back into his twin's room, trying to calm her down.  
>Cloud remembered days earlier, when he had heard someone talking in the middle of the night. He had looked in his sister's room to find that she was arguing with herself. He'd worriedly told his dad, afraid of anything being wrong with his precious older sister.<p>

Now catching the way she'd worded her response, Cloud rushed after his mother, standing in the doorway, frightened with how hard it seemed to be to calm Prism down. "Are you going to bring her back?"

"I don't know, honey." His mother's tone was full of fear and hopelessness. There was always something different about Prism. "Prism! Calm down, sweetheart!"  
>Prism responded with crying, shaking her head repeatedly. "Stop stop stop stoppp!"<br>Cloud immediately stepped into the room, holding his sister's hand and tilting his head at her. "Prism we gotta get you help, so you gotta calm down, okay sis?"  
>Upon hearing her brother's voice, Prism's head snapped up and she wiped the tears away, still crying but ignoring it. She glanced at her mother and stood up, walking to the car with her mother following.<p>

"Where's Prism?"

His mother looked at him with sad eyes and got down to her knees, so she was her son's height. "She has to stay at the hospital for a while. Your sister's gonna get better and then she can come back, it won't take long."

Cloud's eyes widened and a tear spilled down his cheek. He shook his head. "But you can't take her away!"

"Honey we have to, it's for her health."

"I don't care!," Cloud shouted. "You can't take her away from me!"

"Cloud, Prism is-"

"No! Take me there too! You have to! She can't get better without me, she'll get worse!"  
>As much as she didn't believe that, his mother knew that they were close and had always had a tight relationship. She unwillingly obliged and sent her son to the same facility; Healing Hearts Mental Institute.<p>

~3 years later / 7 years ago~

"I hate these pills. I hate this place. I hate everything. Get me out of here," Prism ranted, angrily getting up and throwing her pills into the pond, fifteen stories down. Cloud gave his sister a worried glance. "You're supposed to take your medication.."

"You tell me that every night Cloud." Prism got a dazed look in her eyes and then shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "God, shut up! I'm trying to talk to him!"

She looked at her brother again. He still had the same fearful expression. "They'll shut up if you take it."

"Nope. Not taking it. Medication will not control me."

Cloud shook his head, anger now rising in him. "I want to go home as much as you do, so how about you take the damn stuff and get better already! Geez, you're so hard to deal with!" He walked to the window and dropped the fire escape ladder, climbing down and heading into the forest. He kept walking, with no destination at all, just needed to get away from her and the hospital and the insanity. "There's nothing wrong with ME," he thought aloud. "It's HER. She's why I'm here, I should just stop caring." He almost tripped over a shining metal object, and stopped to pick it up.

'Why is there a knife lying around here?' he thought to himself.

Suddenly Cloud heard leaves rustling. Almost like a natural instinct, he brought the knife into a defensive position. He was hyper for no reason, angry and annoyed. Anything that got in his way now would probably die.

And that's what happened.

The only thing Cloud could remember was the scream, the blood and the fact that he was laughing the whole time. He'd immediately rushed back to the hospital, careful not to trip any of the alarms as he climbed back inside.

"Where ha- you're bleeding?" Prism tilted her head at him. Cloud laughed, smiling wickedly. "No, but someone else is."

And so it led to many nights of sneaking out, many bloodstained and ripped pieces of clothing, and many more questionable looks from the nurses. Newspaper stands told the tragedies of the victims of Tsunami and Vortex, the legendary team. If only they knew that they were only nine years old. But Cloud and Prism were good about covering their tracks, annoying the crime scene investigators just enough by signing their cover names at their murder scenes.

And then Cloud disappeared.

Prism was left by herself, killing by herself. There were still murders by Tsunami, but not enough that she could find his location.

Cloud remembered those nights, by himself in the very cave he sat in now, training, working, torturing those who stumbled upon his hideout. Enter with caution was an understatement.

And then he'd made one last visit to Prism when he was 10, when he found a girl he'd wanted to ruin the life of. They'd just tossed her aside after killing her parents, leaving her hungry for revenge and vengeance. Then disappearing again, and now he sat mere yards away from that same girl.

~Present~

Cloud snapped out of his trance and looked around again, resting his eyes on a sleeping Lilly. He smiled. Although his life had certainly been a complicated one, it wasn't so bad where he'd ended up. Troubles, enemies, annoying/forced teammates and all.


	53. Battle Past 3 Kirai's Past

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle**

**Kirai's past**

Kirai glared at the ceiling. Another night of sleeplessness. This random insomnia was driving him crazy. He pulled on his hair, an annoyed habit. "I need sleep, dammit!" he yelled to himself. Nobody else woke up, the damned heavy sleepers. Kirai sighed and tried to think of something that would make him fall asleep. Eventually he did, but instead of a dream, he had more of a flashback.

~10 years ago~

"Kirai Shizukana! Get down here!"  
>Taiki gave his older brother a worried look. "Why's daddy mad?"<br>Kirai shook his head and stood up. "I probably did something dumb. Stay here okay?" he told him, lightly patting his head. He exited his room and descended down the stairs.  
>Despite his command, Taiki followed him down with a scared expression. "But you didn't do anything; you've been with me Kira."<p>

Kirai rolled his eyes at his nickname. "I know but he might think I did something. And I told you to stay up there."  
>"But I don't want you to get hurt, Kira."<p>

He gave his brother a sad smile. "I'm not gonna get hurt. Go back up okay? I'll be back I promise."  
>With tears threatening to break from his eyes, Taiki hurried back up the stairs. Kirai sighed and walked into the living room. 'He knows...,' he thought sadly. All the effort he'd given into making sure he didn't know about his father's punishment methods. Gone because Taiki was too smart to ignore every time he got a black eye.<p>

"What did I do this time?" he asked, rather annoyed and knowing what would eventually happen.

"Your school called." Kirai's heart instantly stopped. "You got into another fight, did you?"  
>Not saying anything, Kirai glared at his father. He walked over to his son. "You broke his arm and his other wrist. How are you even strong enough to do that? You're freaking seven years old!"<br>"Maybe it's because I "practice" fighting with you," Kirai said bravely, not looking away.  
>About four milliseconds passed before a loud smack echoed through the room as Kirai was slapped across the face. "Don't you talk to me like that. They're making us pay the bill. Do you know how much money that is?"<p>

Ignoring the stinging of his cheek, Kirai replied with, "They should really get insurance."  
>Another one, to the other cheek this time. Kirai closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Stop being so sarcastic! You're gonna pay for this, you hear me?"<p>

Kirai kept his eyes closed and walked away, heading for the upstairs bathroom. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

He slammed the bathroom door behind him, shaking the wall, and locked it. Kirai tried to calm his breathing down but it wasn't working. He turned around and punched the wall, going right through it. He stood and stared at the hole, now realizing that he would have to pay for that too, and his father probably didn't mean with money.

Sighing angrily, Kirai looked at his reflection in the mirror. He examined his hair, with the red streaks placed randomly throughout it. Was hair this vibrantly red even natural? He'd never gotten it dyed. And what was wrong with his eyes? Red isn't normal, he knew that.  
>"I'm so different than them..," he whispered to himself.<p>

He was a mess, with the two hand marks on both of his cheeks. No way he could go back into his room and expect Taiki not to ask him what had happened. So instead he opened the window and climbed out, careful not to break anything as he jumped from the second floor. Kirai walked around the streets of the city, stopping to look at the newspaper stand. He tilted his head at the title.  
>'Tsunami and Vortex strike again, Parents of little girl killed.'<p>

Kirai looked at the picture of the girl. She was oddly familiar. He felt like he knew her from somewhere. He shook his head. No possible way that he could know her. Still, Kirai read more of the article. He didn't understand most of the words but he learned that she was only a year younger than him.

How could she survive without parents?

Then Kirai laughed and smiled at the picture of the girl. "I don't have any parents either. I just have monsters."

~Present~

Kirai woke up to another rock being thrown at him.

He sat up angrily. "What is it with you people and projectiles?" He looked to his side and saw Sora lying there, still asleep, and smiled.

Then he remembered something. He never paid his father back. With a laugh, Kirai went back to sleep.


	54. Battle 50

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle fifty**

**planning**

Kirai shook his head. "No, I wouldn't have! I'm too scared. Haven't you noticed I'm a total coward?" he asked with a serious tone.

Lilly glared at him through half closed eyes and yawned again, she would have said more if she hadn't begun to snuggle close to Cloud and fell asleep again. Saying one thing aloud as she fell asleep,"...My Cloud..," and with that she fell asleep.

~next day~

Artemis woke up with a start when he realized he had fallen asleep when he gone to check on Sora and looked around frantically. Kirai sat up when he noticed Artemis moving. "Whatcha lookin for?," he asked tiredly. Artemis looked at Kirai, "W-when did I fall asleep?..I don't even remember getting tired or even how I got over to this spot," said Artemis confused.

"Is Cloud awake?," he asked. Kirai shrugged. "I dunno. I wasn't really paying attention."

He looked over at Cloud and Lilly. "...I dunno, but Lilly was up a while ago threatening to hurt me if I hurt Cloud."

He laughed a bit. "Like I could hurt Cloud." Artemis laughed, "Well now I'm sure that means she okay, and can freely kill anyone she pleases," said Artemis.

He stood and walked over to Cloud to check if he was awake, "Hey you awake Cloud?," he asked quietly trying not to wake Lilly. Cloud blinked awake and looked up at Artemis. He noticed he was still holding onto Lilly but decided not to let go. Cloud yawned a bit, "..Yesh?"

Artemis gave him a look," 'Yesh?' is that how you speak when you wake up?,"l aughed Artemis as he heard Cloud answer him.

"D-do you have any idea..what we should do f-first?," Artemis said through laughter. Cloud glared at him. "Indeed it is, sir."

He let go of Lilly and gave Artemis a blank look. "And maybe we should find out where they keep the captain." Artemis stopped laughing after a while and looked at him confused, "Why the captain? Whats so important about him?," asked Artemis. He glanced at Lilly for a moment and made sure she hadn't woken up yet.

Lilly shook her head lightly as Cloud had let go of her and opened her eyes and looked over at him and rubbed her eyes,"Mmm...hm?..Whats going on?," she whined. Cloud blew some of the hair out of his eyes. "He's like the ringleader of everything. If we can figure out where he is then that's one step closer, right?"

He looked at Lilly and patted her on the head. "We're planning."

"So..thats a good point..but what makes him important to you? You seem to have another motive from what I can tell," said Artemis.

Lilly rubbed her eyes again as she looked at them,"Whos this 'we'?..," she asked still not noticing Artemis and the others. Cloud thought for a second, wondering if he should tell him. Couldn't hurt anything, right?, "He's been keeping Lilly's sound on for no reason. She wishes to kill him."

Cloud tilted his head at Lilly. He pointed to Artemis. "That one."

Artemis was surprised to hear that, "She had a sound?..Did she have one when you first met her?..its odd to hear that someone who was raised and trained by them wants to kill the captain," said Artemis.

Lilly looked at who he was pointing at and quickly got to her feet and took a step forward in front of Cloud to defend him. At that same moment Sora woke up and growled, "You should have let her die!"

Cloud nodded. "She did. I don't know if-"

He gave her a confused look. "Lilly what are you doing?" He laughed a little. "We're civil. All's well, love."

He looked over at Sora and shrugged. "Well, me and Artemis are."

Primrose stood up and rubbed her eyes. "Nyaa. Whats going on?," she asked, childishly tugging on Artemis's sleeve. Lilly gave Cloud an odd look before she gave him one last look and dropped her guard. But the moment she saw Primrose she lost it.

"Traitor! you went with him and left Prism alone to get killed you traitor!," she shouted at Primrose as she took an advance towards her.

Artemis gave her smile," We're making up a pl-,"Artemis quickly pulled Primrose behind him as Lilly got angry and advanced towards them. Primrose's eyes were wide with fear. She didn't know how to respond and simply clung to Artemis's shirt as she hid behind him.

Cloud grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her back. "I know you're mad but we have to work with them," he whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, half to keep her there and half because he wanted to.

Prism groaned. "Shut up over thereee." She rolled over. "I'm injured and I want sleep," she complained. Artemis looked at Cloud them back to Primrose and brought her next to him and held her there with one arm her waist.

Lilly glared at Primrose and went wide eyed when she felt herself get pulled back by Cloud as he explained what they were doing. She didn't bother to fight back while in his grip and simply remained still as she let herself calm down and leaned her head on his chest. "Okay..fine..," she pouted.

"Oh get over it and wake up you brat," said Lilly as she looked over a Prism. Primrose leaned against Artemis and yawned again. "So what are we doing?," she asked, her voice a little bit higher due to her tiredness. Cloud smirked. "Good girl," he praised her, snuggling her a bit from behind.

Prism glared at Lilly and sat up. "Someone's in a bad mood?," she asked with a bit of a smirk. Artemis looked at her, "Were planning to find the captain and let Lilly here kill him," said Artemis.

Lilly glared at Prism when she heard the comment," You wanna make a point there brat?," Lilly asked in a growl. She was obviously mad for certain reasons that were obvious and she wouldn't say anything about it. "If you want to make something of it I'll be glad to teach you a lesson brat," she said as she got ready to try and get out of Cloud's grip.

"We might have a cat fight on our hands Cloud," warned Artemis. Primrose nodded and yawned once again. She snuggled against Artemis and frowned. "Why am I so tired."

Cloud tightened his hold on Lilly. "Lilly, calm down," he said in a calming voice. "I know you're capable of killing people now but you don't have to use my sister as demonstration."

He looked at Prism and shook his head.

Prism rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Probably because you had to watch your back since Sora still refuses to trust you," said Artemis.

Lilly growled at Prism.

When she had tried to get free and found herself still in his grip she huffed heavily and tried to only focus on the words he said to her. Although she had the need to kill someone from her anger, it fueled the anger she held at the captain and since it was now free to be let out, she let his voice calm her and she finally relaxed in his grip and nodded. "Alright...I'll stay calm the best I can," she told Cloud. Primrose thought about it for a second. "...Well I wouldn't blame her," she said with a small smile.

Cloud smiled. "Thankyou~" He kissed Lilly's cheek before looking at Artemis. "So what were we discussing?," he asked, not letting go of Lilly. Artemis nodded at Primrose before looking back at Cloud. "We were discussing on how we would find the captain," he reminded him.

Lilly nodded calmly as she looked at the two and gave one last glare at Primrose before she let herself close her eyes not to sleep, but to try and lose herself in her thoughts to calm down more.

Sora growled under her breath as she watched them. "Oh yeah. I don't have any idea how," he said with a small laugh.

Kirai slowly walked over to Sora and, upon noticing that she was still tied up, removed the ropes from her. He sat down next to her and smiled. "Hi."

Artemis sighed and shook his head, "Well...do you have any idea what his last position was?," asked Artemis. Lilly glanced up at him, "Let me track him when you find the position...I'll find him..," she growled.

Sora gave Kirai a look, he had a mistake he untied her, she gave a smirk and she jumped to her feet and was quick to snatch Lilly from Cloud's grip and pin her to the ground. Lilly's eyes went wide when she found herself on the ground and the wind knocked from her body and didn't have time to react when Sora grabbed her by the collar and held Artemis's dagger at her throat. Cloud looked at Kirai. "What the fuck? You idiot!"

Kirai blinked. "Uhh." He hadn't expected that to happen.

Prism acted quickly and pulled Sora off of Lilly, throwing her to the ground and knocking the dagger away from her. She glared at Kirai as she held her down. "You! You just sit in the corner!"

Artemis quickly ran over to Lilly and looked over at Kirai, "you moron why do you think she was ties up?,"he shouted. Lilly blinked a few times as she tried to catch her breath again in gasps of air. Sora struggled in Prism's grip as she tried to get free and held her tongue back from letting a new vocabulary come from her mouth. Kirai facepalmed and sat down. "Yeah yeah I know."

Cloud helped Lilly up and examined her worriedly. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt right? She didn't cut you?"

Artemis rolled his eyes and didn't bother getting the rope Prism seemed to have her pinned down just fine. Lilly looked at Cloud as she coughed a few times for air but shook her head, "n-no..I'm not hurt," she said to him. Cloud tilted his head. "Are you sure? You're positive?"

Primrose laughed a little. Cloud was caring about someone. "Yes, I'm positive, you can check yourself if you need to just to be sure," Lilly said as she looked at him and sighed. That was a wakeup call she hadn't expected to get that morning. Cloud shook his head and looked to the side. "No..just worried," he said quietly.

He spun around and looked at Primrose. "And you. Whats so funny, eh?," he asked with a glare.

Primrose gestured to him. "You. With emotions. Its rather hilarious, actually."

Lilly finally got her breath back and glared at Primrose angrily, "If he hadn't old me to behave I would have killed you by now newbie and don't forget it," she said icily. Lilly held her hand to a small case in her hip that had a small knife in it and was ready to grab it if she had to.

Sora continued to get free from Prism and finally gave up when she saw they were talking about something else. Primrose rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Whatever."

Cloud turned to Kirai. "You. What'd you do that for?"

"I didn't know she'd freak out!," Kirai defended.

"Why else would we tie her up?"

Lilly shifted to her feet and was trying her best to behave and had placed her hand on the case that held the knife and was ready to attack. Artemis walked over to Kirai, "did you miss the speech spazz?,"he asked Kirai as he poked him in the head. Kirai glared at Artemis. "No. I'm just stupid."

"Damn right." Cloud rolled his eyes. "Anyway. As I believe we were discussing before someone let Sora loose, I do not know where his last position was. They didn't let me know anything, in fact I've only spoken to him once." Artemis looked back to Cloud, "Only once..hmm that should be good enough let me see that thing you have there, I can track last positions but not current ones. And if I find them..try and hold her back before we leave, we need a plan or else she'll end up dead before we can help..unless you wanna take her lead," laughed Artemis.

Cloud touched the headset. "Oh. I forgot I had this on."

He took it off and handed it to Artemis. "And no, I do not," he said with a bit of a smile. Artemis chuckled as he took the headset and messed with it a bit, he took his watch and connected it to the headset and in a few minutes Artemis had gotten the last position. "He seems to have been at a public school..a high school in fact," said Artemis.

Lilly's head shot up when she heard the last position, she got to her feet and muttered something under her breathe before she looked outside. She didn't bother giving it another thought as she took off.

"Crap! Cloud we have to stop her!," shouted Artemis.


	55. Battle 51

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle fifty-one**

**Lilly's weakness**

Cloud blinked as he watched Lilly run away. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened and he shot out into the forest after her. "Lilly! What the hell!"

Artemis stayed behind to keep on the others as Cloud raced after Lilly through the forest.

Lilly turned to look behind her when she saw Cloud following her and she tried to keep up the gap between them. She was more than half way away from the cave when she jumped a log and a root of tree. But what she hadn't expected to run into was a rushing river; she thought she could jump it.

Lilly jumped only to find herself landing in the water and being dragged through the waters of the river, that was one thing they hadn't taught her. How to swim in a rushing river and stay calm or how to swim in any environment of water at all. She could only see the water around her and felt water going into her mouth as she tried to stay above the water and call for help.

Cloud, having known this forest for a long time, knew to stop before the river. "Lilly! Where'd you go?," he called.

He looked around and found her in the water. "How the hell?"

Cloud jumped in and swam to her. "Why?"

Lilly tried her best to keep her head above the water as she was dragged off.

'Why?..why did they keep us weak in so many areas..this must be why so many never returned from their missions..they died from their major weakness..and mine is water..,' Lilly thought.

Lilly soon found herself losing the strength to fight against the water and was taken under the water. Cloud dived under and quickly pulled her back up. He pulled her to the edge of the water, helping her get back on the land.

"So I see yours is water," he said quietly as he shook the water out of his hair. Lilly shook her head slowly as she coughed up water and looked at him before she turned her head away from him and hit the ground.

"...He..has to die...that man...was my own father..," she hissed loud enough for Cloud to hear. Cloud blinked. "Excuse me?"

Was she serious? But wasn't she one of the creations? Did she actually have parents like Kirai had? "Your what?"

Lilly was silent for another moment before she answered him.

"..I told you before..I was 'kidnapped' but that was the story that given to me when they blocked my memories after they took me away. It didn't take me long to get them back on my own after I had been there a year...my father..the damned captain made a part of their little project and treated me as such!..He changed my DNA to be enough to be 'created'..I'm technically like you Cloud...a clone of a shadow..that bastard..he will die..," she told him with venom in her voice.

Cloud nodded, now feeling his own hatred towards that man. "Uh, yeah he's gonna die," he said angrily, helping Lilly to her feet. He took her hand and dragged her back to the cave. "Come on, we gotta get Artemis to find him," he said quietly and with anger. Lilly tried to get free from his grip as he dragged her back. "No..you can't come..this is my fight he is my target not yours," she said trying her best to get free.

Lilly could remember the tests that had been to her when they had changed her DNA completely and was considered a clone from that day on. She wasn't who she used to be as a child and had to face that fact, she couldn't be returned to normal ever. Cloud held her still and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm not going to kill him, but you are not going alone," he told her. The look in his eyes told her he meant business.

Lilly looked at him in surprise. "...fine...you can come..but you will not like what you see when we arrive," she told him sadly. Lilly diverted her eyes from him as she sighed heavily and felt tears fall down her face as she remembered something from that day that had left her with a burden she never revealed to anyone. Cloud tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

He saw her tears and wiped away the stray ones. "Lilly..whats wrong?," he asked her quietly. "You can tell me."

Lilly looked at him and couldn't find the words to explain. She threw herself into his arms crying, she could remember the look on her mother's face the day she was ordered to kill her and the family. She even remembered the day she had tried to kill her father the first time and found herself on the ground dying only to be saved quickly from the government scientists. But what really bothered her the most, was the fact she had found out that she was to be used only a tool to kill anyone who got in their way..and had overheard the day that she was supposed to kill Cloud and received that order days later.

Cloud hugged her, so very confused. "..are you okay?," he asked her in a whisper, almost like he was afraid of breaking her with the question. Lilly shook her head.

She had trouble getting her thoughts together when she remembered her orders to kill Cloud, they had told her to not fall in love, but she hadn't been able to stop herself from that. She had fallen in love with him and couldn't bring herself to tell him her last orders.

"...M-my last orders..," was all she was able to utter out. Cloud knew how annoying and troubling orders could be. He'd only had one in his whole life and he already realized why everyone hated them so much.

"What were they gonna make you do?"

Lilly was able to gather her thoughts when she had at least told him that much,"...to...to kill you..," she said through tears and cried louder. She held onto him tightly, she refused to let go of him when she told him what her lest orders were.

Lilly could feel her legs growing weak from the fact she had been told to kill him, from telling what she had to do, and from being dragged down the river. Cloud stared at a tree in front of him, not believing what she'd just told him. How could they do that? How long ago was that? Did they still want her to? Why would they have wanted him killed?

Cloud didn't say anything.

Lilly forced herself to bring her head up and look at him. "C-Cloud?," she asked through her tears. She reached her hand to his face and waited for an answer from him. She was getting afraid of his next reaction. Cloud shook his head, still staring at that same tree. So many different questions were running through his head. He sighed and shivered with anger as he did so.

"You better kill him really hard."

Lilly nodded when she heard him say those words to her. She dreamed of the day she could kill him, and was glad it would happen sooner than she had hoped, she was ready. "Cloud..calm down..calm down and lets get you to focus on one subject," said Lilly.

She blushed a little when she said that. Lilly took her arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as she reached up and kissed him softly on his lips. Cloud seemed to get pulled back into reality when she kissed him. He looked her in the eyes. "I was serious," he told her. "You'd better torture that bastard," he said before returning his lips to hers. Lilly smiled at him, "I will, you can count on it," she said to him and she returned her lips to his.

Artemis was waiting and sighed, "Where the hell is he?," he asked them. Kirai shrugged. "I dunno."

Prism smirked. "Maybe they're like making out or something," she said, completely joking.

Primrose obtained an evil smile. "Or maybe Lilly drowned so now Cloud's out there just crying," she said sweetly. Artemis gave Primrose a look, "Hey, don't say that, she can help us," scolded Artemis.

Lilly broke the kiss and looked at Cloud with a slight blush, "S-should we head back?," she asked. Primrose pouted at Artemis. "Its not like she likes mee," she said innocently. "We hate each other anyway so who cares?"

"Hmm...," Cloud thought for a second. "We could."

Artemis patted her on the head, "Either way that wasn't nice to say...Sora doesn't like you and she put up with you...sort of," Artemis told her with a smile.

Lilly looked at him,"...But do you want to?," she asked him. Primrose gave him a blank look. "Yeah, sure she does. At least I didn't throw Lilly into some water," she grumbled with a glare to Sora.

Cloud gave her a small smile. "I never said that."


	56. Battle 52

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle fifty-two**

**Lilly's grudge and sora's tests**

"...Do you actually hold that grudge against her?," asked Artemis in surprise.

Lilly gave him a confused look, "Then what do you want to do?," she asked with a smile. Primrose looked at Artemis, very seriously. "She messed up my hair. I will not tolerate my hair being messed up."

Cloud twirled a strand of her hair and shrugged. "I dunno, what do youuuu want to do?" He was enjoying confusing her. Artemis laughed. "Its not like she killed you or gave you an injury, you need to worry about those things..besides you hair looks wonderful," said Artemis.

Lilly was confused, she had no clue what she wanted to do at that moment, "..I don't know..if we went back I would have to wait for a plan..but if I just ran after him...I could die...or if we stayed right here..I don't knoooow," she whined. "Yeah, noooww it does!," Primrose sighed. "Besides, I'm a girl. I'm allowed to be mad for no reason," she said and smiled at him.

Cloud laughed. "Don't overthink, love," he said with a smile. "Although that was pretty cute."

Artemis smiled at her ,"Well, so long as your not focusing on your hair..how about we go talk with Sora while Prism holds her back?," he asked her.

Lilly whined again as she tried to think of what she wanted to do next. "But but...You said we had to go back and you also told me to torture him..I don't know what to do," she complained with a light blush. Primrose laughed a little. "Okay."

She looked over at the two. "Weird. Two people who hate me, and the one who is most likely to kill me, is holding the other one back." She tilted her head. "Confusing."

Cloud laughed again. "Then just stay here with me~"

Artemis patted her head, "Trust me..it can be weirder, "he sighed as he walked over. "So how has she been Prism?," asked Artemis.

Lilly looked at him and smiled as she went back to hug him, "Okay, but are we gonna stay out in the open until night too?," she asked with a small smile. Prism sighed. "Well I've been getting the death glare for forever now, but thats to be expected. Other than that she gave up trying to escape a while ago."

Cloud shrugged. "We could. Or we could go back to the cabin if we get cold or something. And they'll prolly come looking for us eventually."

Sora laid on the ground held down by Prism and pouted as she stared at the wall on the other side of the cave. "Are we ready to behave and talk Sora?," asked Artemis. Sora nodded. "Hold her back either way Prism," said Artemis.

"..But if we go back there..they would catch us..and...I don't want them to take you away from me," said Lilly as she let herself get closer to him and let herself bury her face in his chest. She snuggled closed to him and whimpered as she imagined losing him. Prism shifted so she was sitting behind Sora, still keeping her arms held back, that way she could look at Artemis. Prism smirked a bit. "This is fun."

Cloud patted her back lightly. "They won't, we can just stay here. Besides, I wouldn't let them anyway."

Sora let a growl rise from her and she said nothing as she felt Prism holding her back.

"Now Primrose, explain yourself first to Sora before I do anything to make her more pissed off," said Artemis.

Lilly poked her head up and looked at him, "..So what will we do here?," she asked confused. She imagined staying out in the night, but curious of what would happen. Primrose tilted her head at Artemis. "Explain myself?"

She looked at Sora. "Um.. well.." She didn't really know what to say.

"Well, when I was with Lilly and Cloud and Prism, that was my first mission, so I didn't really know who was on who's side. And I didn't know why they wanted Kirai anyway. And then I ran into Artemis and... I think you get the rest. So I was never really on anyone's "side". I was following orders," she told her.

"I dunno." Cloud looked around. "Maybe I should teach you to swim so you don't die if you get caught in water again?," he joked with a smile. Sora gave her a blank look that was also confused, "How could not be on anyone's side until now huh?," she asked icily.

Lilly's eye went wide, "But what if I drown again?,"she asked in a scared tone as she gripped his shirt tighter. "Cause I didn't know which sides there were to choose from, really," Primrose said. "I just knew that Cloud wanted this stranger dude named Kirai. I didn't know why and I didn't know who was defending him."

"Calm down, I would be in the water with you," he reassured her. Cloud patted her head. "I will not let you drown."

"And then you decide to be a part of our side after you kidnapped Kirai away from me?..And you think I'll just accept that because my brother is in love with you means I can accept you as our friend?..Until you prove me otherwise I will never trust you!," she snapped.

Lilly looked unsure but nodded. "W-where are you going to teach me..and..I..umm...Am I going to need something dry to change into after my clothes get wet?," she asked. Lilly had remembered she had no extra clothes, and the only one who ever had a spare was Cloud since she was one who kept her clothes clean. Primrose shook her head. "No, actually I didn't think that, I was pretty damn sure that you'd hate me no matter what and that's just been confirmed." She looked at Artemis. "Told you."

"We can find a part of the river that isn't moving as fast."

Cloud frowned. "Oh yeah. Well boo. We could check in the cabin, but they could always be there.."

Artemis sighed, "..She said unless you prove you'll have to work for her trust thats all," said Artemis. He gave her a pat on the head, "Now..Sora it seems that we need to check your stats again because you seem to be little overwhelmed by something that does not belong or you wouldn't attack anyone like that earlier," said Artemis.

Sora just rolled her eyes.

Lilly blushed. "No..they will be there I know it..not unless I use your shirt since its long on me...but I don't want you to walk around without a shirt," she said nervously. Primrose stuck her tongue out at Artemis. "Same difference~"

Cloud laughed. "I'm a guy, I'd be okay not wearing a shirt."

He tilted his head at her. "Unless you wouldn't be..?~" he asked with a playful smile. "No its not," he laughed. "Either way..she needs to be tested again for her brainwaves," he said as he looked at Sora.

Lilly's face grew bright red, "N-no!...o-only if your fine w-with it," she stuttered as she tried not to imagine it. Primrose gave him a confused look. "How do you do that?"

Cloud laughed again. "I-I was...Ahahaha!" He tried to calm down long enough to say something. Instead he kept on laughing. "Its simple..but she needs to be placed under a sleep, I'll show you with this," said Artemis as he took out a vile of glittering blue liquid.

Lilly blushed brightly,"W-whats so funny?"

Primrose smiled. "Hey, more magical things Artemis comes up with."

Cloud shook his head as he calmed down and got his breath back. "Y-you! Heehee, that was cute~"

Artemis smiled," Yeah..the hard part is getting her to drink it," he sighed as he tries to force it down her throat.

Lilly blushed more if it was possible, "What I-I still don't understand!," she shouted.

Primrose thought of a way to get her to open her mouth but was coming up with nothing. "Why wouldn't she want her stats checked?," she wondered aloud.

Cloud patted her on the head. "Nothing."

"Because she hates being tested on, thats how I check, its a test to check everything and she hates the taste of this crap," said Artemis as kept trying only to have Sora keep her mouth shut.

"That was not nothing..why won't you tell me?," she asked trying to ignore her blush. Kirai walked out from his spot in the corner and stood next to Primrose. "Sora you have to take it, you could be all messed up again and I don't feel like teaching you to talk. Again."

Cloud laughed a little more. "That was just cute. Nothing else~"

Sora kept her mouth shut as she glared at them both. Artemis sat back and gave an irritated huff, "Your taking it whether you want to or not!," he snapped. He quickly grabbed Sora from Prism and forced her to open her mouth and poured the liquid down her throat making sure she couldn't spit it out.

Lilly pouted as she tried to ignore what she had imagined but only made it worse when she blushed more again. Kirai shrugged. "Or you could just do that."

Cloud tilted his head at her. "Why you blushin, eh?," he asked with a smile.

Sora kicked as she tried to get out of his grip as he had poured the liquid down her throat. Artemis was able to get the last drop down her throat along with some bruises from her, "Now...she should be out in a few moments," said Artemis. And in a few moments Sora was leaning against her brother with her eyes closed.

Lilly hid her face in his chest, "N-no reason," she said through his chest as she tried to avoid his gaze. Prism leaned against the wall of the cave. "Good. She was annoying the hell outta me," she said with a sigh.

Cloud poked her head. "Apparently there is a reason. What is itt~?"

Artemis chuckled, "Well she got me either way..I forgot when she remembered she always fought with me to take this damn liquid..and it the bruises always hurt," he sighed.

Lilly looked up at him slightly hiding her blush, "I-it was nothing," she said in a smaller voice as she tried to hide her high pitched voice from saying her thoughts. Prism tilted her head in thought. "Does it really taste that bad? I mean its glittery, you'd think it would taste like rainbows or something."

Cloud looked at her inquisitively. "I dun believe you," he told her, sticking his tongue out. "You don't blush for just nothing."

Artemis looked over at her, "From what I heard her complain about the crap it doesn't taste like rainbows..in fact she tell me she will end me if I make her take the crap," laughed Artemis. He picked her up and took her over the backpack he had with him.

Lilly shook her head refusing to say what was on her mind, "It was n-nothing r-really," she said. Lilly then quickly let go of him and turned around so she wasn't facing him and found that her dress zipper had come lose. She quickly went behind a tree to try and zip it back up but found it harder than she had thought. Prism looked into the distance. "Interesting. Whats it made out of anyway? How do you make liquid sparkle?," she wondered with a laugh.

"Whaaat?"

Cloud looked at the tree she'd disappeared behind. "Why are you hiding?"

Artemis glanced back over at Prism, "If I told you that I couldn't make her take it without a fight and besides you could use it against her," he said.

"No reason just uhh..trying to f-,"Lilly was cut off as she fell from behind the tree and her zipper down the dress. She quickly sat up holding the dress to her and blushing as she looked away at the ground. Prism nodded. "I didn't expect an answer to that."

Cloud blinked and backed up so he couldn't see her, trying to give her some privacy with her dress malfunction. "Doing okay over there?," he asked with a slight blush, looking away. "Well you got one anyways deal with it," laughed Artemis as he took out a case that had the ability to check Sora's stats.

Lilly blushed as she quickly tried to get the zipper back up. With some few minutes of silence she was finally to zip the dress back up and stood up slowly, "..I-its fine now..," she said trying to hide the fact she was now embarrassed again by him. Cloud walked over to Lilly and leaned against the tree. "Whats up with you, hm?" he asked, looking down at her. He gently pushed some of the hair out of her eyes. "You're still blushing."

Lilly kept her eyes diverted her eyes and tried to find the words to explain her problem. "mm..well...I-I umm...tried...to not imagine..," she said in a quiet voice. Cloud pulled a leaf off of the tree and tore it apart, trying to figure out what she was talking about. He stared at the torn plant and tilted his head a bit. 'Well I dunno what she's talking about,' he thought. "Imagine what?"

Lilly fidgeted for a moment with a strand of her long black hair before finishing her sentence. "Umm...uhh...you with...umm..well...w-without y-your shirt...," she said as her blush went bright red. She kept her eyes on the ground and tried to knock the thought from her mind. Cloud looked at her, and upon seeing that she was serious, burst into laughter. "Wha- ahahahaa! THATS why you were- haha!"

When Lilly heard him laughing she buried her face in her hands to try and hide her face from embarrassment again twice in less than ten minutes. Lilly then dropped her hands and jumped at him as she playfully tried to hurt him to make him stop laughing at her. Cloud kept laughing and let her hurt him. "Heyyy~ Meanie~" He held her hands still and smiled at her. Cloud chuckled a little. "Silly girl, you could've just told me that earlier."

Lilly diverted her eyes again when he held her hands still and found it hard to not look back at him. "..But it..it was embarrassing to tell you..," she said. Cloud smirked. "Like every girl's never done that about a guy they like," he said sarcastically. "But it was weirder for me...since...I've never done that about any guy but you...,"she said to him. She was going to say more before she sneezed and gave a small yawn. Lilly tried to ignore her new sick feeling from the river and acted as though she was just fine and refusing to let him worry about her being sick again.

Cloud smiled. "Guess I'm special then."

He gave her a slightly concerned look when she sneezed. "You alright? You're not getting sick again are you?," He would worry about her no matter if she was noticeably sick or not, no doubting that. Lilly smiled slightly, "Yes, you are very special," she told him.

She gave a questioning look as she faked her feeling well act, "No, I'm fine, really I am," she said before she sneezed again. She cursed herself for sneezing but made it as if it was nothing. Cloud gave her a blank look. "Sure you are. That must be why you're sneezing," he said with a sarcastic smile. He poked her nose lightly. "Quit lyin to meh."

"But I'm not lying, its true I'm fine," she said as she held back another sneeze. She didn't want him to worry; she wanted him to worry about the task ahead of them. Instead she gave a yawn, her own body was betraying her efforts and she cursed herself for that happening. Cloud gave her a worried look, "You wanna go back and see if Artemis has a special liquid or something?"

"I told you I'm fine, I'm not sick," she told him with another yawn before she sat down and paced her head on her knees. "I'll be fine..I'm no...,"she didn't finish as she fell asleep where she was on the ground and yawned again. Cloud sighed and looked around. "Not much to do..," he said to himself. He wasn't tired but he would be extremely bored just sitting there. Cloud walked around aimlessly, looking around for something to occupy himself with.

Artemis had placed the wires on Sora and was checking what wrong with her attitude, "Well..it seems as if something screwed with her mind...I think it might have to with when Lilly hit her," said Artemis. Kirai sighed. "Really. Again. She has got to stop hitting her head," he sighed. "Is she gonna forget everything again?"

"No, she won't forget anything..but she will have a trust problem if I can't fix it..at least it was already made go into the bag and you'll find three viles of yellow red liquid get them for me," said Artemis. Kirai searched through the bag and retrieved said vials. He looked at them, curious of how Artemis came up with all this stuff. He handed them to Artemis and leaned against the wall. "Man, what's taking them forever?"


	57. Battle Past 4 Sora's Past part 1

**Battle high: Not your average high school**

**Battle**

**Sora's Past part 1**

Sora sat in the against the wall of the cave and was listening to the conversations in the cave. She heaved a sigh before she stood up again and walked over to the small watering spot where Artemis had helped Lilly the day before, Sora was still mad about that, but that wasn't on her mind at the moment. She sat down at the edge of the water and stared into the water for a while before tossing a pebble into the still water and sending small ripples through it.

She looked at Artemis from the corner of her eye and saw how much he had counted on him through her life, she couldn't believe it had been almost six or seven years since she had found him that day. Sora found herself lost in thought and looked back into the water and could just see those back in the water.

~Six-Seven years ago~

A family of three were walking down the street from the toy store, a man smiled as he carried a little girl on his shoulders and the woman who was with them laughed as she watched the little girl hug her father and wave to strangers who passed by. The strangers waved back to the little girl with smiles and continued on their way to their destinations.

The woman had short light brown hair that were a little more than above her shoulders, she had green eyes that would sparkle if the sun hit them in the light and she wore a white shirt with a rose pattern on the side of it, and she wore black pants. She had on a jacket that was red with w white rose on the front on the shoulder. The man had dark brown hair and blue eyes that seemed they were as blue as the ocean, he wore blue jeans and a black shirt, and he had on a jacket with s dragon on the back that was red.

They were a young couple; they appeared to be on their early thirties and with a pretty daughter with them.

Although, their daughter looked nothing like them at all, instead their daughter had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail. The ends of her hair curled perfectly and swayed as she sat on her father's shoulders, she had neither of their eye color or even a color that was close to it, her eyes were red. A light red that seemed to appear as if they were fire when the sunset, she was a carefree girl, but she was not their birth daughter. She was adopted by them almost three years ago.

Her parents had opened the door to find a boy who had black hair but was highlighted with blonde streaks in it, they looked at him worried, the two had invited him into their home but the boy had only shook his head and told them one thing as he held a little girl who was asleep in his arms.

"Please…take care of her and keep her safe that's all I ask, please…I can't risk her safety..now I must go, so I may find the boy a home," said the boy, once the man had taken the little girl from the boy's arms the boy took off running into the night. The couple had looked at each with concern in their eyes, they couldn't see another sign of the boy when they had tried to call out there was no answer and no sign of the boy. They soon took the girl inside and laid her on the sofa in their living room. As they had laid her down a note had fallen from her pocket, the woman picked up the piece of paper and opened it, and inside the note was a letter:

_**My name is Sora, my brother needs to keep me safe, we were once part of something bad and now he saved me and my brother. He is trying to keep us safe by separating us all, it makes me sad to know I may never see them again, but I want to have a family. Please, will you raise me as your own? I promise to behave and do whatever you request of me and promise to keep you safe as well if anything bad happens.**_

_** I was once a secret government project, I was trained to fight, and my skills are that only of a beginner, I may fail at times but I will protect you. Please take me in and let be part of your family.**_

The man and woman looked at each other for a moment, "The note only gives us so little..but she seems to have no one else besides that boy..and the boy seemed as if he was doing this for her protection," said the woman. "True my dear, but I will leave the decision to you, do you want to take this child in as part of our small family?," he asked his wife, the woman stood there before she sat by the little girl and brush the hair from her eyes. She gave the girl a soft look in her eyes and nodded, "Yes..," she had answered.

The girl was only six when they had received her in their life and had adopted her at the age of nine years old. She was now ten today, and she was living a happy life with her parents, she did not care why she looked different from them, and she had never asked and they had never told her the truth, they wanted to keep it a secret.

"You turn ten next month Sora, what would you like to do for your birthday?," asked her father, Sora thought about it for a moment, "Umm..I wanna spend with you and mom!," she answered happily as she hugged her father. Her parents gave a small laugh, "But do you want to go anywhere for your birthday or have anything you would like?," asked her mother.

Sora gave it another thought, "Umm…can we go to the amusement park then next month on my birthday? And then maybe go for ice cream?," Sora asked hopefully.

"We just might do that..and what do you want for your birthday?," asked her father with a smile as they passed by the park. Sora told them she had wanted a big stuffed teddy rabbit that had a big black bow. Her parents nodded to each other and smiled, her father soon placed her on her feet off his shoulder and held her hand warmly as her mother handed her and new stuffed rabbit.

They were crossing through the park and had stopped to play at the park for a few hours before they would go to another store and go shopping for food.

~later that afternoon~

Sora and her parents were heading home from the park to get some lunch first, she was happy, and thought nothing could ruin the day; it had been a beautiful day, the sun had made the day bright, the clouds sat gently in the sky as they were pushed away by the calm cool breeze of the day. The trees were rustling as the breeze went through them and many people had been out for a walk that it almost seemed as though the whole city was out for a walk that day. The sun was now staining the clouds with a hint of very light orange and a bright white, the shadows of people had begun to elongate and made the people almost seem taller on the ground.

They followed a street that lead to their home, but the street was closed, it was odd though, the street had never been closed off before unless the city had signs up that told them what streets would be closed. They gave each other an unsure look before they had to take another street that took a bit longer to their home but was also a street many people use to get to the city.

The small family went down the path; they were laughing and smiling as they discussed plans for Sora's next birthday, they had even joked about what they were going to do for her next birthday after that one and what they would do once she was a teenager. Sora gave them a funny look when they talked about her becoming a teenager.

After so long when they had been stuck in the government, Sora had no recollection of it, and her brother's wish for his sister to live a normal life of a normal girl came true. But it only lasted for those few years and they had no idea, what was about to happen to their happy family and how it could and would change all in an instant.

The small family was almost home when a boy came into view in their path from behind the trees, he gave a smile at them and Sora's mother and father held each other close but held Sora closer in fear.

"Can we help you?"

"Are you lost?"

"….Mom, dad….I don't like him…I have a bad feeling," said Sora. Her parents gave her a look before they looked back at the boy who did not respond, he only kept that smile and reached to his side and took out a knife. Sora's father quickly turned his wife and Sora around and began to lead them away from the boy only to be cut off by a girl who looked like the boy. Her father stopped in his tracks as did she and her mother.

"W-what do you want?," asked her father. They didn't answer, they simply laughed and began to walk towards them, Sora looked at her fear stricken parents and remembered a promise she had not been aware she had made years ago. Sora took a step forward away from her parents and stood ready to fight these two older kids who had come from nowhere and had made no noise.

Sora's parents tried to pull her back but she stayed where she was, her eyes grew cold as she looked at the two in front of her. The other two looked at each other for a brief moment, cold eyes met each other before they turned back to the small girl in front of them and laughed.

"Such a brave girl you are"

"Brave she is indeed my sister..but she will only be defeated in the end"

"True my brother…lets end this now"

The brother nodded to his sister and the two rushed the little girl quickly. Sora was quick to push them back and get a stick that was nearby and used it as a weapon before the two came back to attack her parents again, her eyes burned with fire as she defended her parents' lives.

They watched as Sora fought hard against these two others, they remembered the note and only one line stood out in their thoughts:

"_**I was once a secret government project, I was trained to fight, and my skills are that only of a beginner, I may fail at times but I will protect you"**_

They couldn't believe what they were seeing as they had watched her fight, it was true, Sora had been trained, and she fought with all she could to protect her loved ones. But when her parents thought she had taken them down when Sora had pinned the girl down the boy had come from behind and kicked her off his sister. Sora fell forwards and rolled onto her back before the girl had time to pin her down and stab her with the dagger she had in her hand, but the boy was already on her other side and cut her on her arm as she jumped to her feet the best she could.

She ran back to her parents and stood in front of them once more, Sora was breathing heavily, she was covered in wounds; she had a wound on her upper left arm, she had a scratch on both her knees from being thrown to the ground. Sora had a wound on her side from the dagger that had pierced her; there was already a bruise on her back from where boy had hit her earlier when she had let her guard down for a moment. On her right leg there was another cut that had been made by the boy as well, and she had blood from the corner of her mouth from she was hit by the girl.

Sora was doing all she could, but her energy was already more than gone, she had a reason to fight, she was protecting something worth her life. But the tides turned against her when the boy and girl saw she had wakened and both rushed her from both sides and knocked her away from her parent's side who tried to run to her only to be stopped by the boy. The girl quickly ran to Sora and held her dagger to Sora's throat and Sora growled a bit, she couldn't move no matter how badly she had tried to order her body to move but it just wouldn't listen to her. The girl who was now holding Sora down laughed and looked to her brother, "What shall we do to the girl brother? Should we kill her now?," she had asked.

The boy thought about it for a moment before she gave an evil smile, one that held a murderous look in it, "No my sister..we will make her suffer more by making her watch her parents murder happen right in front of her," he answered. His sister's eyes lit up with amusement, "Mother! Father! Run away now!," Sora shouted to them, her parents had turned to run but didn't make it in time. The boy was in front of them, "Tsk tsk..we can't have you two running away now can we?," he asked with that evil smile. He took a step towards her parents who tried to step away, mother tripped behind her and fell to the ground, and her father was quick to stand in the boy's way of her mother with defiance in his eyes and his body shook with fear.

"S-stay away from her don't touch her!," he shouted.

"Don't worry..we won't touch her yet..you'll be first to die!," the boy said very icily, and before Sora could blink the boy had thrown her father to the ground and away from her mother and strode over to him and took out his knife once again. He tapped the blade on his hand before he cut her father on his arms and legs, her father shouted in pain and his eyes were full of fear. The boy laughed at this man and the pain he showed he loved the fear he had brought to him and his wife who watched in fear of what was happening to her husband.

"And now..to end your bitter life..you will never see your precious family ever again!," laughed the boy. The man's eyes went wide and in that instant the boy brought his knife to the man's throat, cutting it and killing him instantly. His body fell to the ground, the blood poured from his wound and his body became still and lifeless in moments before the girl's eyes. The boy looked back to Sora and then turned to her mother who quickly tried to back away but was stopped as the boy rushed her and grabbed her by the hair and held her there and cut her several times at times and threw her to the ground and stepped on her a few times.

Her mother had tears in her eyes as she felt the pain surge through her body that it was receiving from this boy and the pain of watching her husband get murdered in front of her own eyes. The boy then forced her to her feet, and shoved her towards Sora one last time, Sora gave her mother a look of longing to hold her hand once more, so that's what she did, she forced her hand to move and reached for her mother's hand who reached in return. When their hands met the two smiled and tears fell down their cheeks as they tried to believe that something good would happen to them in that moment. But they were wrong, their wish had not come true, instead the mother was brought to shock but held firmly to her daughter's hand and smiled on last time at her. Sora did not understand what had just happened until her mother fell forward and landed only to find the boy's knife in her mother's back. Her mother was now dead like her father, both murdered in front of her.

The two laughed as they heard Sora cry, "NO! MOTHER! FATHER!," she screamed at the top of her lungs, before the girl who had been holding Sora down could react Sora was finally able to force her body to move from her anger and kicked her off.


	58. Battle Past 4 Sora's Past part 2

**Battle high: Not your average high school**

**Battle**

**Sora's Past part 2**

Sora took off running back down the path that her parents had shared that final day. She ran as far as her legs could carry her, the boy and girl had laughed, but they didn't bother to chase after the child they found her pointless to even bother with at that moment.

The two then split up and vanished into the shadows to never be seen again for years to come. Sora ran back into the city, she had run to the store to see if anyone could help, but instead of running into an adult, she had run into another boy. He looked a little like her, but she thought of it as she bumped and she looked up at him with saddened eyes. The boy had just come out of the store and gave her a look, there was shock in his eyes when he saw this little girl, but when he tried to send her off, she only stayed in front of him. And before he could say another word to her, Sora threw her arms around him and cried, he gave her a look of concern, he set his stuff down and looked at her as he took out a piece of cloth and wiped away her tears.

"Whats wrong?," he asked her, she looked at him through tear filled eyes, but something about them had changed, instead of that kind caring look in them, they had the look of revenge and hatred; those pretty red eyes that once held love for someone were one. They now blazed with anger that would never be forgiven.

She looked at him through her cold eyes and muttered only a sentence, "….I want my revenge, they will not get away for what they did!," she shouted. He looked at her in surprise and said nothing, he looked over with saddened eyes and saw how injured she was, and instead he took her by the hand and led her to his home and patched her up. He heard sirens that day as well, he thought nothing of it until he had seen the report in the newspaper the next day and realized what she had meant, she was the of the family he had sent his sister to those years ago. He couldn't believe his sister was back in his life, he had hoped it would never happen, but it had, questions ran through his mind.

But as days had gone by and she had seen him training with his gangs and had gone with him to fights and many of them were surprised to see a child fight, he had enrolled her in school. She had refused to go, but he made her go, and as days had continued to go by, and her birthday had neared, she threw her birthday wish paper in the trash that she had held onto all those long and sad days of her life.

Her brother saw her throw it away, after she had left she took the paper from the trash and opened it up and saw the plans she and her parents had made, and the birthday gift she had asked for. He couldn't help but become sad when he saw her in the corner of the room studying, she was alone and she refused to talk to him unless she bothered him to teach her how to fight and attend his school: Battle High.

He refused many times over to teach her anything, she would simply glare at him and walk away before she went back to her studies and her eyes blazed angrily.

Until on her birthday she had come home from school to find her brother not there, but a gift was on the floor in the corner where she sat, she walked over and read the tag: To: Sora From: Your new brother Artemis. She gave it a look before she set it aside and began to pull the ribbons off the box, once she ribbons were gone she removed the top of the box, once she saw what was inside she dropped the lid to the ground and her eyes teared up again. Inside the box was the rabbit she had asked for, except it was a black rabbit with a black ribbon and lovely black eyes with a pink nose and it was brand new, Artemis had gone to the store earlier that day to buy the rabbit for her.

She fell to her knees and cried as she clutched the rabbit close to her…

Several days after her birthday had passed; Sora hadn't left the rabbit at home on its own, which had caused her problems in the end, at the school she had attended a group of students had taken the rabbit from her and teased her about and had threatened to tear it apart. Sora refused to let them do anything to the rabbit, and before they could blink she had gotten into a fight with them, the fight had lasted only a while before they were all laid out in the ground at her feet and she held the rabbit in her arms protectively. The teacher had called Artemis and reported what had happened and had no choice to have her transferred; Sora was transferred to Battle High and Artemis was given no choice after that day to train her.

Many times she had fought against others and lost and many other times she had won, but something stirred in her that made her rise to the top of the school alongside Artemis. It was her will of revenge, her eyes never lost the look in them and he knew she would never let it go. It wasn't about a year later that she had been given the highest ranking of the girl fighters at the school and many stayed away from her while the rest still wanted to fight her and some came out severely wounded and other came out dead.

Artemis watched her become who she was, a fighter, someone who would not give up a search, and many times she would break down behind the school and cry, even at night when she thought he had gone to sleep she cried until she fell asleep. He felt sorry for her, and had no idea how to help her, he felt useless. Until the day Sora had taken over her own gang and walked the city the faces of that dreaded day vanished from her mind, but that day never left her memory. They were only mere shadows now, she couldn't search them out, but every night on a full moon or a new moon she had gone to the roof and moon gazed and wondered would it have been any different if she had been stronger that day.

Many times at night she had gotten nightmares of seeing their deaths in front of her and she would wake up screaming to have Artemis at her side as she cried to him and she held onto him warmly, he stayed at her side many times through those times and she never left his side, and always was somewhere nearby if she ever needed him or the other way around.

~back in the cave~

Sora cried as she remembered those years so clearly, she looked at her reflection in the water and couldn't help but splash it away in anger, she couldn't forgive herself, not for a moment.

She looked over at them with a blank look, she stood up and slowly began to walk away to the corner of the cave where she had been earlier and leaned her head against the wall and stared into a space a while longer. Sora let out another sigh before she felt tears in her eyes and she placed her head in between her knees and cried as she had so many times before.

"…Mother..Father..forgive me I broke my promise and its my fault your gone…,"she whimpered as she cried herself to sleep once more and reamed of their happier days of when she was little and dreamed of what it would have been like if they were never taken from her. Sora had refused all these to forgive herself for letting it happen, and she still wanted nothing more than revenge but knew she couldn't since Prism and Cloud were on the same side as her and she could not hurt a comrade…


	59. Battle 53

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle fifty-three**

**Lilly learns to swim**

"Hell if I know...I would like to check what caused this to Sora if I could take a glance at Lilly's stats..it can't anything that bad she is a normal girl..sort of if you take away the government part. But its not like her DNA is changed," said Artemis as he took the viles. He took out a vile and opened it; he opened Sora's mouth again and poured it down her throat again making sure she swallowed it.

As Lilly slept she had begun to fidget in her sleep, she dreamed about the day she had been sent to kill her mother and family. She could see, smell, and hear everything as if it had just happened.

Kirai remembered something from inside the cabin. "When he still had me trapped, Cloud could look at my stats from this computer, but it was in that cabin.. ehh maybe we shouldn't go back there."

Cloud sighed and sat down. He watched Lilly as she slept. She appeared to be having a nightmare and he wondered what it was about. Artemis thought about it, but shook his head, "That would be too risky..I can probably just hack it..but I will need time..so until then watch her," said Artemis as he poured the last vile down Sora's throat. He got up and walked away as he took out a laptop and began to type away.

Lilly could see everything that day, she remembered seeing her father there with her ordering her to kill them all or she would be severely punished and did as she was told. She even saw when her older cousin blocked the attack on her mother with the sword she had now and saw as she killed him in the next moment. Her eyes shot open and in the anger she felt for her father she quickly tackled Cloud to his back and pulled out the small knife and held it to his throat.

Cloud's eyes widened and he held his breath. "Uhhh, Lilly? Its Cloud, remember? What are you doing?," he asked her nervously. Lilly blinked a few times before her anger faded and she saw who she had pinned down. Her eyes went wide and she quickly got off him and stood up as she backed away from him dropping the knife to the ground. She felt tears run down her face as she remembered that dream and she felt dizzy from the temperature rising from her cold after falling into the river. Cloud allowed himself to breathe again and stared up into the trees for a second before sitting up. "What...was that?," he asked her quietly, half fearing the answer.

Lilly took a step back, "..That wasn't the mission...that was the anger..the anger of what I was forced to do years ago..and I can't forgive myself for following those orders..," she said to him. Lilly took another half step back before she felt her legs give way under her and she fell to the ground. She was warmer than she had thought, and she thought she had been able to hide the cold away but found she couldn't.

Cloud crawled over to Lilly and sat next to her. He touched her hand lightly, to find that she was very warm. So she waasss lying about the cold. "..its okay," he told her quietly. "Orders aren't your decision. You have to follow them, or you die. You can't judge yourself by the orders you follow."

Lilly looked at him, she nodded but tried to act fine either way to make not worry as much. "What I wouldn't give to kill him now...to take them down...its all my fault for following them..," she said pitifully. Cloud gave her a sad look. "No its not. You had no choice," he reassured her. "Its not your fault."

He realized that he didn't know which orders she was talking about, but found it better to disagree with her beliefs than to ask her what she was speaking of. "Then tell me...would you have followed orders if it meant to kill your entire family in one night? To watch them all beg and plead and cry for you to stop?..I was not given the chance to think that night..back then..I was completely under their control...I followed their orders without much question and with cold I killed them all...not even shedding a tear as the last person I killed...was my own mother...I killed my own mother Cloud..," Lilly cried. She let herself hold the tears back, she refused to cry in front of him again and simply let the cold take over instead as she coughed.

"Yes, I would've!," Cloud said, his voice showing more anger than he had intended. "Because I am a cold, heartless, sadistic person who doesn't care WHO they are killing as long as it is someone. Haven't you noticed that? I don't understand how you can begin to love me. Seriously. This isn't your fault, so stop thinking it is! The government injects so much fear and control into people, its sickening. If you HADNT have done it, you would be feeling the exact opposite right now. Actually, I take that back, you wouldn't, because they would've killed you."

Cloud looked away and glared at the ground. "Be glad you did, cause you're just living with the pain of something you were forced to do. I know your family would forgive you, and would rather you have killed them than you indirectly kill yourself."

Lilly shrank back as he yelled at her. She closed her eyes while she listened to every word he said to her, she hung onto every word and just took the anger. She knew he was right, but she had a hard believing she had done it, and now that she thought about it, she could barely remember who she was before she had been taken away. She lifted her head a little before responding to him,"...Your right...its true...every word you say...now. I have a request...is there a way to make me forget that past? If the past holds me back to my goals, then I don't need it anymore," she looked at him. And she opened her mouth one more time, "And as an answer to your comment about how I can even love you..I don't care how the hell you were before! I loved you because of who you were! ? The day we first met in that fight I loved you because you had a quality about you! Don't you ever question my love for you its hard enough to explain already!," she shouted at him.

Cloud refused to look at her as she told him, and instead of reacting to it he just blew it off. "I think...Artemis can make you forget it..," he told her quietly, still staring at the ground. Lilly felt her anger slowly blow over as she heard his reaction, he had never been so quiet before. She looked at him with a softened look, "C-Cloud...I-I'm sorry for snapping at you," she said sadly as she reached a hand towards him. Cloud shook his head and didn't respond, he just looked at her with sad eyes. "Why...why am I so mean?," he asked her. "I mean I've never realized...I'm a cruel bastard. Why?"

Lilly gave him a sad look; she closed her eyes for a moment before she answered. "Maybe..its a defense for you..maybe your hiding something from yourself that you don't want to see again?..Or maybe..the government made you that way," she said to him.

"But, I know one thing right now...when your around me, you aren't as cruel, thats something thats different about you and makes you special...you are only mean when need be," Lilly told him. She reached her hand to his face and gently brushed his cheek ,"Its not your fault," she told him softly and wrapped her arms around him. Cloud thought about what he was like before he'd became the murderer he was. He was just a defenseless little boy with a mental older sister. He remembered getting so mad whenever people would give him looks of pity in the hospital, thinking 'I'm fine! Theres nothing wrong with ME!'

Who was the first person he'd killed?

He couldn't even remember.

"..I'm not mean around you.. cause I knew you before I was mean," he said quietly.

Lilly held him in her arms in those moments. "Well, mean or not, you were still someone special to me and you may not want to believe it, but you can be what you want...buts I think we need to drop this subject..now who was going to teach me to swim?," she said with a smiled. She gave another sneeze and looked at him with proud eyes, she wanted him to know nothing would him back, and she wanted to show it to him.

Cloud smiled a little. "I was. But then someone got excited about me not wearing a shirt so we had to pause that idea," he teased with a playful smirk. Lilly blushed and looked away, 'Damn..I had hoped he would've forgotten about that by now,; she thought.

"Its fine...I'm over my problem..it-it was only one time...but then I could always take Artemis's jacket and learn to swim in his jacket," she said with a smirk. Cloud shrugged. "Thats your decision~"

He stood up and walked to the edge of the river. "But Artemis's jacket is a lot more boring than my shirt, just saying," he joked. Lilly giggled as she got up and followed him. She stared at the river an gave an unsure look at the water before she shook her head. "Then why don't we begin the lessons and I'll change into your shirt after the lesson?," she said.

Sora woke a awhile later and could taste each liquid in her mouth, "Gross! Damn you Artemis you know that crap is gross!,"she shouted. Primrose blinked when she heard Sora's yelling. She yawned a bit. "Well. She's awake."

"Alrighty."

Cloud walked down the river a little, trying to find a spot where the water was running less violently. "You probably won't die here," he said with a smile to Lilly. Cloud pulled off his shirt and noticed that there were a lot more tears in it than before. He tilted his head. "How did I get all these rips?"

Sora turned to Primrose but said nothing to her as she turned around to check where she was. "Where the hell are we?," she asked confused.

Lilly followed him to the water, she gave a glance at Cloud and felt a light blush come across her face but she took a deep breathe. "I don't know...maybe at the cave?," she said to him. She didn't take her eyes away from the water as she watched the water run by and sparkle in the light. Cloud shrugged and set his mangled shirt down where it wouldn't get wet.

"Alright, young one." He patted Lilly on the head. "First thing you in particular have to do, is not freak out when you hit the water. Seems that was a problem last time," he teased her. Cloud stepped into the water and shivered a bit. "Well that's cold," he said to himself.

Kirai gave her a confused look. "We're still in the cave... we haven't moved."

"When-oh right..well..then what the hell are we doing next?," she asked as she tried to get the taste from her mouth.

Lilly gave a playful smirk, "I couldn't help it..like I knew what not to doooo,"she whined as she slowly followed him into the water and flinched slightly when she felt the water around her. Kirai shrugged. "I dunno. We're still waiting for Cloud and Lilly to get back.."

Primrose smiled. "I'm telling you. She drowned," she said quietly, so Artemis wouldn't hear.

Cloud rolled his eyes and smiled. "Alrighty." He looked over at Lilly and splashed her a little bit, just to see her reaction. Sora looked over at Primrose and threw a rock at her head, "If that happened don't you think Cloud would have been back and raging at us by now? What an idiot..," Sora growled.

When Lilly felt herself get splashed by the water she retreated slightly by taking two steps back in fear of the water. She could only remember her drowning when she had fallen into the water only moments before and was too afraid to even be in the water let alone splashed. Primrose glared at Sora. "Obviously I was being sarcastic... but y'know, nevermind that..," she grumbled to herself, kicking the weapon across the cave.

Cloud nodded. "I thought so. You're not doing anything until you're not afraid of it."

He flicked a little bit of water in her direction. "You take showers. Same thing." Sora rolled her eyes and said nothing as she sat quietly and stared at the corners remembering her life before her parents had been killed years before.

"But it doesn't try to kill me!," she shouted as she backed away from the water being splashed at her. She took another step back only to fall backwards into the water and jump back to her feet after a bit of struggling in fear. Cloud gave a small laugh. "Its not gonna kill you." He poked a finger in the water. "See? I'm alive. You're alive, and you're in it up to the waist, you're fine."

He gave her a sweet smile. "Plus I won't let it kill you." Lilly gave him an unsure glance. She stayed where she was for another moment before she walked towards him again still fearing the water around her. She gave the water and froze in her spot for a moment when she was half way to Cloud.

"Yay~" Cloud backed up a little bit so he was deeper into the water, and held his hand out to Lilly. "Now come the rest of the way."

Lilly felt her fears rise but managed to force herself to continue walking towards Cloud. She tried to ignore the fact that the water would be getting deeper. "...water...it washes people away..," she mumbled under her breath so Cloud couldn't hear. Cloud thought he heard her say something and tilted his head at her. "Hm?"

Lilly looked at him with fear in her eyes but had determination in them as well, "Nothing," she said to him. She continued to walk further only to find her foot get stuck on a rock and slipped on it and into the water. Cloud immediately closed the distance between them and pulled her up out of the water, giving her a worried look. "Okay, so maybe rivers are kinda dangerous, but the water didn't do that. It was the rock," he told her. Lilly looked at him with fear stricken eyes, "I-I know..b-but I'm scared of water...but I don't want to be anymore," she said to him. Although her voice meant what she said, her body betrayed her in the words; Cloud could feel her shaking in fear. Even Lilly's own eyes betrayed her when she looked at him there was more fear in them than there was determination at that moment.

Cloud's eyes immediately filled with pure concern. "Yeah but you're shaking... you wanna get out?" he asked, worried about her. He'd never seen her so afraid. Lilly knew she was making him worry a lot. But she wanted to end that worry and soon before she faced her father again, she shook her head. "N-no, I have to end this fear..I-I'll try again," she said to him. Lilly was still shaking but she tried to stop the shaking. Cloud tilted his head at Lilly, noticing how unsure she looked. "Are you sure? You can always try later," he told her.

"Y-yes I'm sure...I want to keep going with my learning to swim thing," said Lilly. She may have been shaking, but her eyes began to get that determination back in them. "Okay.. well you should probably get used to being underwater, and not freaking out," Cloud told her. He walked down the river some, where the water was getting deeper. "You don't have to go completely underwater but at least get in deeper."

Lilly watched him go further into the water. She looked at it with fear but she began to walk forward none the less and made sure to try and not trip in the rock again. Lilly paused for a few seconds at some point when she felt herself flinch from the water but she kept her eyes on Cloud as she walked forward again. Cloud smiled at her. "Good job~"

He wondered why she was so afraid of water. "Didn't they train you in swimming? I thought everyone got the same training.."

Lilly looked at him. She took a few more steps until she reached before she explained.

"...No, I wasn't trained in the water..I was given different training from the others..and they made me fear water..they had drowned me several times until I refused to go into the water..as I've explained, I was a 'toy' that my father made for them and what I was only ever to him," she said. Cloud gave her a confused and slightly irritated look. "What the hell? Thats idiotic.. do they give everyone a fear or was it just you?"

Lilly shook her head, "Only few of us were given a fear, the others were trained apart from us..but I was given the fear that wolves have..they thought it was appropriate since that was my code name then..you never knew mine did you?" she said. Cloud tilted his head, trying to remember. "No, I didn't." He walked backwards, a bit more into the water. "I guess there was a lot I didn't know about you, since we only really knew each other for like one night."

Lilly took a deep breath before she walked forwards again and still flinch when she water was rising around her. "..Hmm, well then maybe you should know it..it was HowlNight..or how others called me, Fell," she told him. Lilly closed her eyes for a moment before she took another step forwards. Cloud thought for a second. "That sounds familiar. Huh." He noticed how much closer she'd gotten. "Hey, nice job. You think you could possibly go underwater now, just to practice holding your breath? You can even just dip your head in if you want to," he offered.

Lilly froze when he mentioned her going underwater even if it meant only trying to hold her breath. She waited a few minutes before she answered him. "..O-o-okay..," she stuttered as she finally reached Cloud and took a few breaths. "And the name should sound familiar since it was the only name that had the title of assassin on it and the title of the lone wolf or Kerl that you heard around the base," she told him. Cloud gave her a skeptical and slightly worried look. "You okay there?," he asked, noticing the uncertainty in her voice.

He nodded when she explained. "Yeah, I remember that now. I was confused but I didn't ask anyone," he laughed. Lilly shook with her next breath and simply nodded," Yeah...I'm fine," she told him. "So I was that famous?," she joked. She gave a slight giggle as she stared at the water and her own reflection in the water. Cloud smiled and patted her lightly on the head. "Yes ma'am, a whole group of newbies was talkin' bout you. I actually think one of them was Primrose..." He tried to recall and got lost in thought for a moment, before snapping back into reality. "So anyway, you ready?"


	60. Battle 54

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle fifty-four**

**Cloud's slight problem**

Lilly smiled, she actually had no idea at the time how known she had been at the base or that many had looked up to her as well from what Cloud told her. "Alright...I'm ready," she told him with confident eyes.

"Okay, so just take a breath, and then hold your head underwater for a couple seconds, just to test your breathing," Cloud instructed her. "And I'll pull you up if you start to die," he reassured her with a smile. Lilly gave him a nod. She took and deep breathe and closed her eyes as she held her breath under water and could remember how she had been made to fear the water. Cloud made sure she was okay and counted to fifteen and then tapped her on the arm so she would know to come back up.

Once Lilly felt him tap her on the shoulder she came back up and opened her mouth to take in the air once again. She shook her head to get the hair out of her face and looked at him, she hadn't noticed, but the sun had begun to go down. The water was beginning to glimmer in the setting suns rays and was now a bright red orange. She was amazed by the colors yet still found a fear in it.

Lilly gave a sneeze again, she was still had he cold from being taken by the river but she did her best to hide it,"..Well?," she asked nervously. Cloud smiled at her, mostly glad that she hadn't somehow drowned herself. "Good job~ I approve of your ability to hold your breath."

He looked around and noticed how the time had passed. "Damn.."

Cloud immediately turned to Lilly when he heard her sneeze. "You okay?"

"Thanks for being amazed that I can hold my breath," she laughed before sneezing again. Lilly placed her hand on her nose and rubbed it a little, "Yeah, I'm fine," she told him reassuringly, and yet she yawned. She was tired, it had been a long day, and she didn't bother to wait to get to land as she leaned against Cloud again and gave a small yawn and her eyes blinked slowly. She gazed at the water through tired eyes,"...What next?..," she asked quietly. Cloud blinked a couple times, surprised at how tired he'd quickly become. "Next..," he said, interrupted by a giving a yawn, "..We go to sleep."

Lilly nodded and yawned again. " kay..but where, we can't stay in the open like this," she added tiredly and glanced up him through tired brown eyes. She brought her hand up and rubbed her eyes as she had begun to nod off at Cloud's side as they stood in the water. Cloud shrugged, looking around. "I dunno. I guess we'll have to go back," he said with a bit of sadness in his voice. He liked being out here with just her, no annoying Sora or Primrose or even Prism.

Lilly gave slight pout but nodded. "Okay...so..uuhhh how do we walk out of water?," she asked. She was not sued to walking into the water let alone out of it and she looked at him with confused eyes. She didn't really want to go back, she wanted to stay but she knew they couldn't.

Sora sat against the wall of the cave lost in thought, she had lost herself in her past and her hands clenched again and her red eyes burned once more.

Cloud laughed. "Well, you just kinda do thiiiis," he said, while stepping from the river floor onto the edge, climbing back up onto the land. "And there," he said, holding his hand out so he could help her up.

Kirai sighed and rolled over onto his side so he could see everyone. Nobody had said anything for a while and Sora seemed to be angry.

"Sora?" he whispered. "You okay?"

Lilly gave him a look before she smiled and reached out her hand to his before almost slipping again. "ack!," was all she had said as she fell back into the water and her eyes had gone wide again when she had fallen. She was not very well made to walk in the water just quiet yet.

Sora's head snapped up and she looked at Kirai and her eyes softened as she put the thought away from her mind. "Huh?...Yeah I'm fine, just-," she was interrupted with a small yawn and blinked as sleep began to come over her.

Cloud chuckled a little at her. "Maybe I should've just carried you out," he said, taking both of her hands and pulling her up. When she was back on the land, they were unintentionally (or was it) close to each other. "Hai," he said quietly, looking down at her with tired eyes and a small smile.

Kirai sighed again as he saw her fall asleep. "Damn Cloud, this is boring," he mumbled quietly, closing his eyes and trying to sleep himself.

Lilly gave a small smile as she looked up at him with tired eyes when she was back on the land. "Hai," she said back to him and she stayed where she was and refused to move from how close she was to him, she wanted to stay in this moment.

Sora gave another small yawn before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Artemis looked over at the two and laughed, "At least I know she will always fall asleep first," he said as he look through Sora's past stats when they had been younger.

Cloud tilted his head a little and looked into her eyes. He laughed a little, probably out of sleepiness. "You're cute. I'm tired," he told her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Kirai nodded, shifting again so he was staring at the ceiling. "I'm jealous of her for that," he said, slightly annoyed that he never got any sleep.

Lilly giggled slightly when he put his head on her shoulder. "But your adorable when your tired...but you said we needed to head back," she said as she rested her head on his and her eyes began to close without her realizing it.

Artemis looked over at Kirai, "Why are you jealous of her for that...ever since she came back to me...she some how always fell asleep first yet she never told me entirely of that day. But I know she goes to sleep quickly due to that day because if shes up to long she cries for hours and won't sleep for about three days," explained Artemis.

Cloud made a sound of annoyance. "Can't we just sleep here?" he asked. "I dun wanna walk~ And I don't think you do either."

Kirai, somehow extra idiotic in his tired state, kept his eyes closed. "What day are we talking about?" he asked Artemis.

Lilly fought to keep her eyes open when she heard him complain. "Okay..we can here," she answered him, "No point in headi...," before she finished she was already asleep. Lilly nuzzled him warmly as she drifted into her sleep as she stayed near him.

Artemis laughed at Kirai, "The day her parents were killed...she prefers to sleep...or makes herself sleep before anyone else so we don't know she holds back her tears still," said Artemis. He glanced at Primrose and patted her head, "And you both should be getting some sleep."

Cloud smiled as he felt her fall asleep, and made sure to keep her from falling as he sat down and pulled her next to him, leaning against the tree and falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Oh yeah." Kirai laughed at his own idiocy.

Primrose's head snapped up. "Hm? Wha?" She gave a small yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Nyaa, sleep? Hn, okay," she said childishly before laying her head in Artemis's lap and falling asleep quickly.

Lilly snuggled the best she could to Cloud while she was dripping wet from the water and didn't care at that moment.

Artemis laughed when Primrose fell asleep, "Just make sure you always gets at least some sleep..because there a few nights where she might try to stay up later than she should or would want to...now..lets all go to sleep," said Artemis. Artemis leaned against the wall and let his eyes close and let sleep drift over him. Kirai sighed as he was left as the only one awake. He thought about what Artemis had said, and found Sora's sleep thing to be interesting.

Then a thought dawned upon him. Where was Prism?

"Screw it," he mumbled to himself. "Go to sleep!" he demanded himself. Eventually he listened.

~next day~

Artemis woke up last to find Sora and Kirai already discussing what they thought would be happening next. While Primrose seemed to be coming back from the small pond of water in the back of the cave.

Lilly woke up to having light in her face and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked around. Just like Artemis, she was the last one awake, "Cloud? Where'd you go ne~?," she asked as she sat up and looked up at the trees. Primrose tried to shake all the water out of her hair, but it didn't work very well. "Man, that water's cold!" she said with a shiver. "I gotta get a jacket or something," she mumbled to herself.

Kirai looked off to the side. "I just don't want them to turn on us," he said quietly. "I have a weird feeling that they will.."

Cloud poked his head out from behind a tree. "Hallo," he greeted her, his voice slightly nervous.

A light blush stained his cheeks, and he seemed to be very afraid of not being covered by the tree. "Y-you sleep okay?"

Artemis shook his head before he stood up and looked around one last time.

"For the last time Kirai, if they turn on us I will kill them...I promise now stop being so paranoid before I hit you with a twig," laughed Sora.

Lilly blinked for a minute before she looked at Cloud,"I slept okay," she said standing up slowly. "But whats wrong with you why are you blushing?," she asked as she rubbed the last of the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh be quiet." Kirai stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm the paranoid idiot in this group, its my job," he said, poking her.

Cloud coughed and looked over to the side. "I, err, went to take a bath, and i kinda put my clothes on this branch, and they fell off and now I can't find them," he explained nervously, and then his voice got serious. "Don't come over here."

Sora laughed and she tackled him to the ground, "Yeah thats your job plus to get glomped first thing every morning!," she laughed.

Lilly stayed where she was and tried to hide her giggling the best she could, "Why didn't you wake me? I could've watched your clothes and you could've thrown them at me when you went to take a bath," she said to him. She glanced around and then saw her own trench coat not far off. "Well...my coat is long enough for you..so wear it," she said and tossed to him without going behind the tree.

Kirai nodded. "I do get glomped alot~ How come YOU don't ever get glomped, huh?"

Cloud glared at her and caught the coat. "Not funny."

He disappeared behind the tree again before walking out, now blushing even more and crossing his arms. "I do not like this."

Sora laughed as she had him pinned, "Because YOU never try and do it before I make the first move," she giggled.

Lilly held back her laughter when he came back out. "Don't worry, I'm sure Artemis has some extra clothes or something," she said to him. And then instead of laughing again Lilly ran to him and held him warmly in her arms and snuggled him, "I know you hate this but lets head back..besides...I need to find a way to dry off since I can't change here," she said to him with a light blush. Kirai poked her nose. "Or maybe I'm letting you do it because I am a perfect gentleman," he said sarcastically.

Cloud blinked and blushed even more, if that was possible, when she hugged him. "I do not want to walk in that cave like this."

He sighed. "Dear god we're gonna get killed... or at least I am," he said sadly.

"Uh huh suuuuure whatever you say," she with a giggle. She looked up when she saw Artemis was awake, "Well then..I suppose I almost forgot..but we need to change you back to normal including myself," said Artemis.

Lilly gave him a confused look,"Awww...but then how do we get you new clothes? Do I need to drag Artemis out to you?," she asked. And pouted when he said the next comment, "We won't be killed and neither will you...I told you I'll fight to protect even from humiliation," she told him icily.

Kirai tilted his head up at Artemis. "Wut?"

He grabbed a piece of his hair and studied it. "Oh woah, I forgot we're still all... different." He looked at Artemis. "Do I get my hair back?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes. You do," he said with a small smile.

"Awh~" He snuggled Lilly. "My little guardian~"

Artemis laughed, "Yes you do, and we _all_ get new outfits...now where in the hell are Cloud and Lilly?," he asked with a sigh. He was surprised they had not come back over night.

Lilly pouted but said nothing when he said she would have to. But she giggled when Cloud began to snuggle her and she tried to keep her tone serious but was failing and her voice went from serious to cute in seconds. "Stop it we need to head back to help you~," she said to him, "But your mine to protect~"


	61. Battle 55

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle fifty-five**

**Lilly's anger**

Primrose laughed. "Okay, I've come to a new conclusion," she said, barely containing her giggles. Kirai looked at her, confused. "What are you... Ohhhhh.." he caught on and laughed. "I don't think that would've occurred.."

"Doesn't sound like you want to," Cloud teased her. "But I don't like wearing just this, so onward!" he said, heading back to the cave and stopping a few yards away from it. Cloud looked at Lilly. "Okay. Go get him pwease~"

Sora was the only lost at that point. She wasn't bright for moments like this and looked at them with a lost look as she tried her best to find out what had just happened.

Lilly nodded to him, "Okay, I'll be right back~," she said to him. Lilly walked back into the cave to find them in the cave giggling and laughing and Sora was the only one not laughing. Lilly ran over to them in her now slightly ruffled dress and her sleek yet messed up hair. "Artemis…can I ask you something?," asked Lilly. Artemis turned to see Lilly and tried to stop his laughter. Kirai looked at Sora and laughed. He shook his head. "Nothing."

He looked at Primrose and laughed again. "Keep her innocent for now."

Primrose noticed Lilly talking to Artemis and glared at her slightly, and then noticed her dress being ruffled and died in laughter again. Sora wanted to know, but she refused to ask and simply sat there confused.

Artemis nodded, "What is it?," he asked her, "Umm...well...Cloud kinda has this problem and... well..he sent me to get you and because its kind of personal since we both stayed out and didn't come back..we thought it would be best to come get you for help," said Lilly.

Lilly overheard Primrose laughing she glared at the girl, "And what so funny?," she growled as she reached to her side of the knife but only found it to be gone, "Ne? What the hell happened to my...oh right..that happened," she simply said nothing more. Artemis nodded and followed her out of the cave and to Cloud, "So whats the problem?," he asked. Primrose shook her head and continued to laugh, especially when Lilly's remarks were helping her joke. Kirai felt bad for Sora, not knowing what they were talking about.

Cloud blinked a bunch of times. "Um. Long story short I lost my clothes," he said, not looking at Artemis. Sora gave them a dead panned look before she got off and walked away over to the pond to get some water.

Artemis looked from Lilly to Cloud and back, "So..I take it we need to get you some new ones?," he suggested. Artemis turned to Lilly and told her to bring him his laptop and nothing more. Lilly and went back and grabbed Artemis's laptop and brought it back.

"Now…go behind that tree and a bright light should surround your area and when you come back out you'll look good as new," instructed Artemis. Cloud did as he was told and emerged from the tree fully clothed.

He gave Artemis a bored and irritated look. "What the shit am I wearing?"

Artemis gave him a look, "Look, we need a way to define ourselves from others and so the government can't track us all easily so get over it..now..your turn Lilly," said Artemis. And since she did not need to hide the light was brought over and in moments she had a new outfit as well. "What the hell? I look like some school girl!," she shouted. Cloud looked at Lilly and laughed a little. "I like hers."

He noticed something and spun around a couple times. "I have a fucking cape? What- whyy?" he exclaimed. Artemis tried not to laugh, "Guess I didn't get all the bugs out..why not just take the damned thing off?," said Artemis. Lilly gave Cloud a look before she turned around and pouted, she did not like her look very much.

"Unless you want to make her feel better?," asked Artemis pointing to Lilly. Cloud ripped off the opposing garment and it fell to the ground. "No. I do not approve," he told it.

He looked over at Lilly and tilted his head. "Eh? Whats wrong? I was laughing cause it was cute~" he explained, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Artemis just shook his head and walked back to the cave.

"Okay! Fall in line for your looks to be back to normal!," said Artemis.

Lilly pouted for another moment or two before she let her and fall from being crossed over her chest and sighed. "But..I look like a school girl...and its embarrassing to look like this," she said to him. She reached her arms over her head and placed her hands on his face gently and smiled. Kirai sat up. "From what Cloud was freaking out about, I don't think we'll look like normal, exactly."

Cloud smirked. "You think I like looking like THIS?" He asked, stepping back so she could view his entire outfit. "I look like a gay warlock or something. At least you look cute," he told her. Artemis gave Kirai a slight glare, "Just get up and stay still," he dead panned.

Sora was already standing waiting for her chance to stop looking like a child.

Lilly turned to look at him, "Maybe later he will change it..he said it was still bugging," she said to him. But she took a few steps towards him, "Besides, it does not make you look gay..you look prouder and better without the cape," she told him before she placed her lips on his own. Kirai laughed and stood up. "Yes sir."

Cloud pulled back a little and shook his head. "No. I don't. But whatever~," he told her before returning his lips to their position on hers. Artemis rolled his eyes at Kirai. And the light was Kirai in an instant and vanished just a quickly, "There...what the hell?...I get the feeling the program is going to give us matching outfits..," said Artemis. He said nothing more and did the same to Sora and she had the same outfit as Lilly but she didn't complain.

"So long as I don't look like a child," she said.

Lilly pulled back only a few inches from him, "Well then..we can always get you some new clothes from the store," she told him as her lips brushed against Cloud's. Kirai looked down at his new attire. "Eh. Whatever." He looked across at Sora and smiled but didn't say anything.

Primrose looked at the two. "Oh god. Do I have to get new clothes too?" she asked Artemis.

"Yay. Now shut up so I can kiss you," Cloud said to Lilly and kissed her softly. "Sora..hold her down and fast," laughed Artemis. Sora smiled evilly and quickly rushed Primrose and held her still before she could even move or get away. "Now hold still my brother," Sora said happily.

Artemis laughed when he saw Sora enjoying this and let the light shine over Primrose and vanish, "There...now Sora do the same to me," said Artemis. Sora nodded and walked over and took the laptop from her brother and did the same as he had done to them and he too had new clothes, "Good...but shame we all have to match," he laughed.

Lilly smiled into the kiss and let her lips meet his own. She did as she was told and said not another word. Primrose glared at Sora. "Don't you even."

"Nyooo!" she shouted as the light washed over her. Primrose stood up quickly and looked at her new outfit. She glared at Artemis. "I hate you."

Kirai looked around. "Did Cloud and Lilly ever come back? And where's Prism?"

Sora laughed when Primrose seemed very unhappy.

"Well if you hate me..then I guess we can't sneak into town for some information and maybe ice cream," he sighed teasingly as he walked away from her direction.

He looked over at Kirai and nodded, "Yeah they came back but I left them alone and as for Prism..hell if I know," said Artemis. Primrose followed after him with a pout. "But I don't hate you thaat much," she told him sweetly.

Kirai walked to the edge of the cave, just enough to see Cloud and Lilly. He rolled his eyes. "Hey psychopath," he called to him. "Where's your sister?"

Cloud glared at Kirai. "Go away. I don't care."

Lilly looked at Kirai and held closely to Cloud and gave Kirai a curious look, "Looks like he got the same outfit in different colors," she said. Lilly leaned her head to Cloud's chest as she said that and waited for Kirai to either drag them back inside or just leave like Cloud had demanded of him to do.

"Hey Kirai. Make sure you try and get them back in here so we can discuss our day in the city since they'll be looking on that side of the forest they don't know about this place," explained Artemis. Sora got bored again, she looked over at Kirai and forgot who he was talking and she tackled glomped him from behind.

Kirai rolled his eyes at Cloud. "Just come back in here. Something about th-AH!" His sentence was interrupted as he was glomped.

"The hell?" he laughed. "Can I help you Sora?"

Cloud looked at Lilly. "This is what we have to live with," he joked. Lilly nodded to him and sighed when she thought about it. "But don't you still have to teach me how to...uuh..you know," she said to him not giving away her weakness to the others.

Sora looked at Kirai and smiled, "I'm bored and though to kill boredom would be to glomp you and it helped a lot," she said to him as she snuggled him.

Artemis sighed, "Hey all of you get back here so we can discuss going into town for information and to get a treat that I'm paying for..we need to find that captain," said Artemis. "We can finish that later," he assured her. Cloud sighed and took her hand. "It appears we are being summoned." He pulled her along into the cave.

"Well we gotta get in the cave before Artemis yells at us," Kirai told her. Lilly nodded as she followed him.

"When we get back we can start off where had left off at right?," she asked him not realizing Primrose was able to overhear her as they had entered the cave again.

"Poo...okay," said Sora and she jumped back to her feet and walked back inside. "We need to find the captain's position first before we do anything else," said Artemis. When Lilly heard Artemis talk about the captain her brown eyes went a deadly cold look and she gritted her teeth. She couldn't shake the thought of the man from her mind. Primrose immediately looked over at Cloud and Lilly, and burst into laughter again.

Cloud gave her a skeptical look but spoke to Lilly, "Yeah..uh, yeah sure."

Kirai followed Sora inside. "How are we gonna do that."

Lilly sent an icy glare to Primrose, it had a look she hadn't had for some time now, and it was a different look Sora had. It was filled with guilt but also with blood lust, "Good...I can't wait," she said to him.

"Since Lilly and Sora were both top rated trackers, we send them to find any clues to find him, ready Sora?," asked Artemis. She nodded and waited at the cave entrance.

"But..she shouldn't be left alone to search," said Sora pointing to Lilly, Artemis agreed, "So who will stay with her?," he asked. Primrose's giggles died down and she noticed Lilly glaring at her. She shook her head. 'If she knew I would die,' she told herself.

Kirai smirked. "Isn't that an obvious choice?" He looked over at Cloud.

Cloud looked around. "Hm? Oh, yeah I can go with her."

Artemis just sighed, "You hush Kirai..you never know ad how would you know if I was going Cloud for something else? Anyways he can go with her since I don't need him for anything else," said Artemis. Before he could give anymore instructions Lilly turned on her heel and began to walk out, "Lets go," she growled angrily.

Sora ran after her. Artemis gave Lilly a worried look but shook it off, "Okay lets follow their lead," he said following them. Kirai shrugged. "Still," he said quietly.

Cloud rushed after Lilly and walked beside her. "You okay? Ya seem pissed," he asked her.

Primrose and Kirai followed Artemis out. "She did not enjoy my laughter," Primrose stated. Artemis looked over at Primrose, "I don't know why..I have no answer unless she has some kind of connection to the captain then I can't tell you," he told her. He placed a hand gently on her hand and smiled at her, "Just don't let it bother you too much"

Lilly was silent for a moment before she answered and held her anger back as she tried not to snap at Cloud and bolt off again like last time.

"That bastard..he dies today and I'll take him down even if it costs me my life...he _will _die at my hands!," she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Sora and Artemis stopped walking and looked back at each other, "..Okay hold it..whats so important about this captain Lilly?..No one wants revenge on someone like that for no reason," said Sora. Primrose shrugged. "Neh. Its annoying but I don't care if she hates me anyway~" she said with a smile.

Cloud gave her a worried look and didn't say anything. Primrose tilted her head at them. "Maybe this is why she's mad?" she suggested. "Its the only reason to be mad at someone. Sora had the same thing and it did almost cost her, her life, now why don't one of you tell us why he's so important," said Artemis with a serious tone. Sora was ready to hold them down if she was told to.

Lilly stood there and said nothing that had answered Artemis's question, "Tell you?...Tell you what the hell happened back then to their best assassin Fell? No way in hell will I ever tell you damned thing! Only person who knows is Cloud and I don't care if he tells you but I will kill anyone who gets in my way to stop him and I will take his life away and get the vengeance I want on that bastard! I will kill him even if I die!," she shouted angrily. When she turned to face them tears were streaming down her face in anger and her eyes held that same look she had given Primrose. Cloud looked down, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes, because he knew they would make him tell. He didn't want to give away Lilly's past like that.

Primrose was surprised at her outburst and suddenly felt bad. 'But I wasn't laughing about that,' she told herself. 'So don't feel guilty.'

Sora and Artemis looked at her in shock; they hadn't ever seen anyone like this before not even Sora was like this when she was out for blood. Artemis turned to Cloud, he knew Cloud didn't want to, but he had to find out, "Cloud..we need to know if are going to help," said Artemis calmly.

Lilly stood her ground, even though she was crying something told her to ignore that simple fact and hold onto her blood lust. "..He dies..he dies...he dies...He. Will. Die and I'll be the one to make sure of it so don't try to even stop me," Lilly hissed. But from her old days she had been taught when showing this kind of anger to take advantage and attack to steal someone's weapon and run off for her target. She quickly rushed Sora who jumped back and came from behind Lilly and held her there before she knocked Lilly out. "The Hell was that?,"Sora shouted as she held the unconscious Lilly in her grip.

Cloud looked over at Lilly and made sure she really was out, that way she didn't have to hear. He looked at them all with a slightly sad expression. "The captain's her dad. She was basically used only for killing people who got in their way.. they made her kill the rest of her family, and she was supposed to kill me too," he explained to them. Artemis went wide eyed and look over at Lilly and back to Cloud. Even Sora's head shot up when she heard the truth,"...I can see why now...Heh...two of us had a dark past but the other is still slightly different from myself," said Sora.

"Yeah you both had a dark past..but we have to get her what she wants then...lets play her game for now and lets start off with a search, Sora you head off first the rest of us will follow while Cloud deals with his angry Lilly," said Artemis. He took out some smelling salts and just barely let it wisp under her nose and she woke up from the terrible smell and Sora let her drop quickly before taking off and the others following.

"My fucking head hurts..," she said after the others had left. She looked at Cloud and looked back down ashamed that her anger had gotten the better of her. "..I'm sorry.."

Cloud shook his head. "Its okay.. I can understand where that came from." He sighed. "And I'm sorry your fucking head hurts," he told her with a slight smile. Lilly looked at him and said nothing; she got to her feet and began to walk off. "Lets get going Cloud...with you at my side I know I'll be safe and I will kill him," she said as she turned back to face him. She reached her hand out to him, "Come on, we don't want them to find him first," she said to him with a gentle smile.


	62. Battle 56

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle fifty-six**

**Father and daughter fight**

Cloud took her hand. "No way in hell are they finding him first."

He looked around to make sure they were actually gone. "By the way, I do remember his last position. He had an office hideout in the forest behind the public school," he told her with a smirk. "I thought I'd save that information for you."

Lilly looked at him and smiled. "Then lets go and check there for any clues then," she said to him before she began to turn and walk away holding his hand tightly. She was scared to face her father, many times before she had tried to kill him and failed, this was her last shot and she knew it. Cloud glanced at her worriedly, noticing how tightly she was holding onto him. "We'll get him, okay?" he told her. "Nothing to fear."

Lilly nodded.

They had walked for some time until Lilly saw the place he had told her about, Lilly let go of his hand as she walked up quietly and opened the door to find it empty. She walked inside carefully making sure not to make a sound and saw on the table a note:

**Time for hide and seek again my daughter.**

**Go back in time and you'll find me there.**

**Or maybe where the days of school began for you.**

**Come and find me and we'll play our final round...**

She growled as she read the note, "I think..I have an idea..the school, the one by the city hall," she said turning to Cloud. Cloud nodded and glanced at the note. "Crafty of him... giving us little clues.." He was suspicious but its not like they had any other idea of where he was. Cloud turned around and headed for the school Lilly had described.

Lilly went after Cloud; she had a bad feeling of what was planning to do with the students.

She thought about what he could do until she realized what it was,"...Hes gonna kill them," she said. Cloud stopped walking so he could face Lilly and tilted his head at her. "Kill who?"

Lilly looked up at him, "..The students, teachers and families who are the school..he wants to find out what happens if he kills them and how I react to blood shed once again..like I said my DNA is different," said she to him. Cloud gave her a look. "Are you serious?" He shook his head and picked up his pace. "Your father's worse than me, and I wasn't sure that was possible."

"I'm dead serious Cloud..we have to hurry," and with that Lilly took off down the streets of the city. She had stopped for a moment in the alley but quickly emerged once again heading for the school. Cloud ran after her, looking around when he lost her in the alley, but continued once he could see her again. "Should we tell the others?" he asked her as they ran. "No..they don't need to know or see what will happen because even you won't believe it," she said and stopped when saw the school only feet away from her. At the top of the school she saw a man, and she growled his name,"...Elu...you see your last day today," she whispered.

The man on the roof of the school could see Lilly and smiled as he watched her from below, "..Welcome to school child," he said under his breath when he saw her approach the school. Cloud nodded, although he was confused at the last part. He was actually confused with everything. But he knew Lilly knew what she was doing.

He followed Lilly's gaze upward and looked at the man. Cloud glared at him. 'You are going to die today, sir,' he mentally informed him. Lilly walked into the school only to be quickly ambushed and pinned to the ground in moments and was held there. "Bastard..let me go!," she shouted to him, her father jumped from the trees to reach the ground and walked over to her calmly.

"You must fight your way through," he said before he brushed her hair from her face and smiled. She snatched her face from his grip and growled at him as she struggled again and managed to get free. Her father jumped back and laughed. Cloud remained still, not wanting to interfere. This was her fight and he respected that. However, he wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass if she was injured too badly. Cloud involuntarily drew his sword, still glaring at her father.

Her father soon noticed Cloud and smiled, "So Cloud..I see your still alive..she was ordered to kill you..why hasn't she done it yet?," he asked with a smirk. He looked back at Lilly as she stood up and the others who had her pinned were now left on the ground unmoving, "None of your business father...but you will die today I promise you that," she growled to him.

Before her father could blink she rushed him and reached out at him and grabbed him by the collar and pinned him. But he only smirked as he threw her over him and into the trees a few feet away and she hit it with a hard thud. She got up and faced him again.

"So Cloud..why is it you still walk?," he asked with a sly smirk. Cloud glanced periodically over to Lilly, making sure she was still okay. He tilted his head and smiled at her father. "Well I'm here to help kill you, sir," he said with a tone that was entirely too polite for who he was speaking to.

Lilly growled at Cloud when he answered and looked at her father.

"Well then Cloud..allow me to deal with my daughter before I finish you myself," said Elu. And before Lilly could rush him Elu rushed her and threw to her to the ground, she skidded on her back for a moment only to stop and jump backwards to land on her feet.

Lilly then watched as her father tried to run off, "Get back here!," she shouted and ran after him to the roof of the school. She didn't know that he had a plan to use her weakness against her again like when she was younger. Cloud smirked at his response and turned to follow them. "Highly unlikely," he said under his breath.

He wondered what this man was thinking. Surely he had some kind of method.. maybe they should've finished teaching her to swim before this..

Lilly and her father stood on the roof of the school, she already had several wounds from her father while he had minor scratches and stood there smiling watching her pant. "Still no match I see..well no matter you won't be a problem for much longer," he said. But before he could move to her she rushed him and took out his knife from his back pocket and quickly spun back around him and stabbed him in his shoulder. He shouted in pain as she jumped away with the knife in hand.

"Well then father..guess I learned more than you know," she said and before he could block her she rushed him again and wounded him several times before he pushed her away to the edge of the roof. Cloud managed to get lost in the school. Lilly and her father were fast. He finally located the stairs and stood at the top of them, watching the battle.

Cloud cheered inside when she got him but felt a pang of worry when she was pushed so close to the edge. Elu smirked as he walked over to her as she stood up and took a defensive position,"Come now..stupid brat…just give up and we can end this fast," he told her as he held his blade at her. "Never..you will die," she growled, he gave a heavy sigh before he rushed her and knocked the knife from her hands and grabbed her by the throat and held he over the edge of the roof.

Lilly looked down the best she could and saw the school's pool was at the bottom her eyes went wide with fear,"Heh...didn't remember that the school had a pool did you?," he laughed. "Bastard...I'll kill you," she choked out. He smiled and gave a smirk, "Of course you will," he said before he let her go and she began to fall towards the pool. He smiled and jumped down after her to try and kill her himself. Cloud's eyes went wide and he ran with lightning speed to the edge. "Lilly hold your breath!" he shouted after her, as if that would help. She'd still be hurt by the impact of the water. Cloud jumped down after the two, hoping to maybe fall faster than her father and save Lilly.

Lilly's mind went completely blank as she fell; her eyes were filled with fear.

Her father smiled when he saw the fear in her eyes, his went icy cold and before she knew what had happened her father threw his blade toward her and the blade hit her close to her heart. Lilly went numb for a moment, and she felt the hard impact of the splash of the water surround her, she saw the water go scarlet in her eyes but she wasn't done.

Lilly growled under the water and pulled out two guns, she had gone into the alley and found gang members tormenting a teen and she had stolen their guns leaving motionless on the ground. And before her father knew what had happened six bullets had come in his direction and hit him in his chest. His eyes went blank as he came crashing into the water as well, Lilly's grip in the guns loosened and her eyes began to close at the same instant. Cloud hit the water feet-first, managing to twist his ankle a bit, but ignoring the pain and swimming over to Lilly. He dove underwater and noticed she had guns - where did she get those? Cloud shoved the thought aside and pulled her back up, making sure her heart was still beating.

"..Lilly?"

Lilly managed to cough up the water she had taken in after falling into the water. She opened her eyes a bit to Cloud and gave a small weak smile; she said nothing for a moment before she brought her hand to his face. "...is it..is it over?," she asked quietly as her eyes closed again, her breathing was still steady as she fell back into unconsciousness. Cloud breathed a sigh of relief when she spoke to him. He glanced over at Elu and smiled a bit. "Yeah..its over."

He looked down and found she was asleep. Cloud carried her out of the water and set her down gently against the wall of the school.

He walked over to Elu and kicked him a bit. Just to make sure. Artemis and the others stood in the center of the city wondering where else they could find Lilly and Cloud. "Damn it where the hell haven't we checked?," growled Sora angrily. Artemis thought about it but couldn't come up with anything either.

Lilly stirred again for a brief moment, "C-Cloud...we need...our smartass of a doctor," she said to him in a softer voice. Cloud looked over at Lilly and noticed her wounds more clearly. "Oh hell.. umm.." He looked around, like they would be standing right there.

"Shit.. I can't just leave you here to go looking for him.."

Lilly gave him a weak irritated look that only turned to pain when she tried to move.

"Well..I can't stay like this now can I?," she asked when she had forced herself to her feet and panted heavily from the pain and exhaustion. Cloud shook his head and wished they'd thought of some way to talk to each other. Or that he still had the headset. "Don't walk, I can just carry you," he told her, walking back over to her. Lilly looked at him and almost fell over again before she caught herself on the wall and said nothing more.

Sora grumbled under her breath as Artemis and the others were discussing what had to be done in order to find them, "..bored...bored..bored...bo-ouch!," she shouted in pain when she found Artemis behind her and hit her. "Stop complaining and go scout then," he told her, Sora glared at him before she got up and went to scout the city for them again. Cloud picked her up, along with her discarded weapons, and started walking, mostly just away from the school but not anywhere in particular.

"Roar.. I don't know their code names," he growled to himself. Lilly let her head rest against him as he carried her, "..Why just look for Sora..since she was also a scout you might find her first," Lilly suggested as she coughed again from her fight.

Sora walked through the city making sure to keep blade in the sheath so no one would get cut and to avoid the police.

"Kay.. and quit talking, you are injured," he told her. Cloud walked around, trying to think of a possible location where she would go. Finally he decided that this was useless. He went up on the top of one of the buildings so he could see the city and looked down for any sign of one of them.

Lilly did as she was told and said nothing more as she watched from the top of the building with him. She leaned her head against his chest once again and listened to his heartbeat, the sound lulled back into a sleep and she snuggled to him.

Sora stopped moving for a bit and when no one was looking she jumped onto a roof building that belonged to a toy store and looked around for Cloud or Lilly. Cloud noticed someone standing on a building and determined that nobody else would stand on a building freely. Unless they were suicidal but that was unlikely.

He made sure he couldn't see any government agents or police around and called to her. "Heyyy!"

Sora could hear someone calling over and looked around until she saw Cloud on another building, "what the hell?," she said to herself before she looked around and jumped from the roofs to him.

"What the hell? Where have you been?," she asked him as she hit him on the head. Cloud glared at her and flipped his hair so it was out of his eyes. "Killing her father, where have YOU been? Actually where's Artemis?" he asked her, looking down at the city again. Sora gave him a skeptical look before she looked at Lilly, "What the hell happened to her?,"Sora asked surprised to see Lilly injured. "Hes in the center of the city wondering where the hell you guys are," she said taking her eyes off Lilly to point him in their direction.

Cloud walked past her and jumped down to a lower rooftop. "Her father happened," he told her, continuing to make his way back to the ground. "That guy's a bitch. He's like me times a thousand," he told Sora from the ground level. Sora gave him a confused look before she jumped down and landed next to him. "Worse than you?..Not possible," she said in surprise.

Artemis gave up and sat down on the ground bored to death and had a slight headache from trying to find out where they could be. Cloud gave her a serious look. "He was going to kill everyone in that school. It's possible," he said with a little bit of a smirk as he looked around. He started walking in the direction Sora had pointed. Sora almost fell over when she heard what Lilly's father was planning to do, "..Well thats NOT healthy for them," Sora said with a slight giggle. She took the lead in front of Cloud and walked ahead of him.

Artemis stared at the ground trying to keep his headache away and closed his eyes to rest for a moment, "..Damn this headache," he grumbled. Primrose gave him a sad look and gently rested her head on his shoulder. "I sowwie you has a headache," she told him quietly.

"Yeah. Not at all," Cloud agreed with her. He looked down at Lilly. "Just glad she's okay..," he mumbled to himself. Artemis shook his head and gave small smile when he heard Primrose's voice, "Well I guess that means I'm still getting you all ice cream though..after that I need to crash or look for the government again," he said.

Sora gave a sigh, "Well..so long as shes alive thats what matters right?," she said to Cloud. Sora looked ahead and saw them not far off, "I found them!," she shouted. Primrose smiled a little. "You d-" She stopped her sentence when she noticed Cloud and Sora approaching. Why was he carrying Lilly.

"What happened to her?" she asked once they reached them.

Cloud shook his head. "Long story."

Artemis lifted his head up and looked over at them. Once he saw Lilly he got to his feet and walked over to Cloud, "Let me guess..she need to be taken care of first?," he gave a slight smile and shook his head. He wasn't very surprised that she was hurt, but was surprised to see she had a knife close to her heart.

Artemis was taking care of Lilly while Sora and the others stood with Cloud, "So how did the fight go?," asked Sora. Cloud sighed. "Well he's dead. So thats good." He messed with his sleeve as he talked. "He decided to basically throw her off the edge of a building into a pool, so she pulled out some guns she got from who knows where and shot him," he explained.

The moment Sora heard the story she said nothing more. Instead she thought about what Cloud had told them and wondered why the water part seemed to have him so worried but didn't ask. But her head did snap up when she heard a smack, "Ouch..I remember when I did that to Artemis...guess she woke up after he got the bandages on her chest wheres shes hurt," Sora said.

Artemis came over a moment later helping Lilly walk to Cloud with her clothes on again but he had a red hand mark on his face but said nothing. Cloud wrapped an arm around Lilly to keep her standing and tilted his head at Artemis. "...did she hit you?," he laughed.

Primrose got up and looked at Artemis. She giggled a little bit. "It appears she did," she said, touching the spot where he was hit lightly. Artemis said nothing to answer the question that came from Cloud's mouth. "Shut up..lets just go get you some ice cream,"said Artemis as he looked at Primrose with calm eyes.

Lilly heaved a sigh before she looked up at Cloud and smiled,"..Fuck..that knife hurt..Artemis said it was actually harder than he thought it would be to remove and he was able to get the rest of the water out when he sat me up again," said Lilly. "Yeah, but you still look pale..so when we get back no activity and rest," said Artemis. He began to lead the way off to get them their ice cream.


	63. Battle 57

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle fifty-seven**

**Ice cream Treats**

Primrose smiled at him. "Yay~"

Cloud looked down at Lilly and gave her a sad smile. "I feel dumb for letting you get yourself hurt like that.."

"why do you feel bad? I told you it was my fight and refused to let you help," Lilly told him, "and besides..he wanted to kill you I wasn't going to let him hurt my Cloud"

Sora walked ahead and poked Kirai, "hey why you so quiet?," she asked. Cloud blushed a little at the last part. "Cause.. I dunno.. I don't like you hurt," he said, not looking at her.

"Hm?" Kirai looked at Sora. "Oh, just thinking."

He looked at everyone. "Prism's gone again.. last time Prism disappeared, Cloud came back. I don't think we should leave her unattended," he told her. "Well then maybe I should go look for her?," she suggested, Sora knew how he was worried she would turn on them again. But she didn't want him to worry too much about it.

Lilly blushed slightly, "I told you, I would protect you even if it meant risking my own life and thats what I did..anyways..you still need to finish that thing you were doing with me," she said to him. She hoped Primrose wouldn't hear her again and start laughing, she had no idea what she found so funny in her words though lately. Primrose caught the last of her sentence and smiled as she contained her laughter. Lilly hadn't appreciated the last time she burst into giggles, so she thought it was best that she shut up.

"Maybe.. but I think you're still needed to track something," Kirai said. "Its okay, just me coming up with impossible scenarios that involve us dying, she's probably not even doing anything," he told her. Lilly just sighed and then decided to ask Cloud himself, "Where do you think Prism is?," she asked him. Lilly tried to ignore that question for hours but had finally had enough of ignoring it.

"I still need to track something?..what would that be?..Or do we need to pay your father a visit?," she asked him. Kirai smiled at her and shrugged. "I dunno, I thought Artemis still needed to find someone. And I'm not objecting to the second option."

Cloud blinked. "She's gone?"

He looked around and noticed that she was indeed absent from their group. "Wow. I didn't even notice. I dunno, I don't think she has any more allies to talk to... at least I hope not..."

"Wait..you didn't know she was gone?..What distracted you from not seeing she had left?," asked Lilly. She shook her head with a small smile and looked up at the rest who were in front of her. 'How did I end up here to start with?,' she thought to herself.

"He does..but he'll do that when no one is looking he's done it before when he first took me in," she said. "Now don't be sad face or else I can torment you like when we first met," she said when she glomped him as they walked. Cloud gave her a blank look. "Oh gee. I dunno, you?" he said, shaking his head with a small smile.

Kirai smiled and tilted his head. "How did you torment me?"

He laughed when he was glomped yet again. "One day you're gonna push me into a rock or something."

Lilly felt herself blush again,"B-but I didn't think I distracted you thaat much," she said with a giggly tone in her voice. She leaned into him and snuggled him warmly.

" and the day that happens I can just make you all better again," she said to Kirai and smiled at him. "And besides..you never know what can happen with teenagers anyways especially us," she laughed. Artemis heard that comment come from her mouth,"Hey hey hey! Nothing better happen!," he shouted. Cloud blushed a little bit. "Well you do, so mnah~'" he told her, sticking his tongue out at her.

Kirai laughed and looked at Artemis. "Awwwh, why noot?"

Primrose laughed and looked up at Artemis with a pout. "Does that include me too?," she teased him. Lilly gave him a look, and while no one was looking she stood on her toes and gave his tongue a small lick. "And now I know I distract you very much," she said as she licked her lips teasingly.

Artemis gave Kirai a look, "Because thats my sister and I said so!," he shouted. He looked down at Primrose and blushed brightly and gave a fake cough, "slightly," he said before looking away from her. Sora pouted,"Thats not fair!," she shouted. Cloud blushed furiously and looked away from her. He coughed a little. "Theres something else to add to the list of things you can torture me with..," he said quietly.

Primrose laughed and poked Artemis.

"Yeah well she's my girlfriend and I say yes," Kirai shouted back with a smirk. "You're no fun."

Lilly giggled as she looked at him, "Torture you how?," she asked innocently.

"If you do anything to her I will end you myself," Artemis told him as he tried to avert Primrose's gaze.

"Too bad! I say yes cause I can and because you would never know when it could happen," said Sora laughing.

Cloud looked at her. "You know how," he said quietly, still blushing a little.

"I don't really think its considered doing anything to her if she agrees to it... just sayin," Kirai pointed out.

Primrose noticed that he wouldn't look at her and smiled. She poked him again. "Damn it Kirai! Shut up and stop giving her ways to counter me!," shouted Artemis as he took a slight glance at Primrose.

Sora looked at Kirai and smiled, then she got an idea on how to torture her brother some more. she stopped walking and before Kirai even knew what was happening Sora pressed her body against him and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her top revealing only slight cleavage. Artemis stopped dead in his tracks and saw what had just begun to happen, "What the hell?"

Lilly giggle at him, she saw Sora and thought it would be fun to try something like that to Cloud and began to imitate her and let the shoulders of her top slide down only slightly. Kirai looked at Sora, confused and blushing slightly, and caught on to what she was doing. He laughed at Artemis. "We are teenagers, what do you expect with our raging hormones and whatnot?" he asked him sarcastically.

Cloud blinked and pretended not to notice, looking to the side.

Primrose laughed at everyone. "This is quite random."

"Sora! Stop it!," shouted Artemis as he tried to control Sora again. She ignored him and began to let the shoulders fall to her top and gave Kirai a slightly seductive look that she had picked up from other girls before.

Lilly smiled and began to loosen her skirt slightly and began to unbutton his own shirt,"Whats wrong Cloud?," she asked in a quiet tone so the others wouldn't hear.

Artemis had trouble controlling what was now happening. Kirai blushed brightly and coughed a little. "I-I think you pissed him off enough," he told her. Cloud looked down at her, entirely confused on this situation. "N-nothing? I think? What are you doing?" he asked with pink-stained cheeks. Primrose looked around and then looked up at Artemis. "Don't worry. I'm still a good girl," she told him. "Mostly," she added as an afterthought.

Sora laughed as she recovered herself again and put her clothes back to normal, "Don't worry..its not like I was going to do that to you right here," she said teasingly. Artemis threw a fit and said nothing as they finally reached the ice cream shop and walked inside.

Lilly only giggled when she finally stopped, "I just wanted to know how you react if I did want that one of these days," she said with a giggle. She had the look in her eyes that she did but not now, and she put her clothes back on normally and buttoned his shirt back up. She led him to follow Artemis.

Kirai laughed, almost nervously. "Yeah. I knew that."

Cloud had a confused look in his eyes as he followed her. "What just happened?"

"You sure you know that?," she whispered to him as she ran her hand through her hair and followed her brother in with a sly glint in her eyes.

"What do you mean what just happened?," she asked him innocently as she clung to him but flinched slightly from her wound. Kirai glanced over at her and a bit of his blush returned. "..Eh... Not really," he told her with a bit of a smile.

Cloud smirked down at her. "I mean what made you go into seduction mode, hm?"

"Good, cause I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise of when it happened," she said with a giggle.

Lilly looked up at him with innocent eyes that held a glint of playfulness in them, "Well..it seemed like fun when Sora did it to Kirai and I wanted to know if you would ever like it if I did it," she said playfully. Kirai gave her a serious look, "You'd better not do that while anyone else is around," he told her.

Cloud laughed. "What guy wouldn't like it?," he asked her. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to anyways," she to him calmly.

Lilly gave him her playful look again and mad sure Primrose didn't hear her next comment. "Then maybe we should try it again later sometime," she said to him before she looked to make she hadn't overheard. Cloud laughed. "Yes Lilly. Maybe we should try it again," he said, barely tickling her.

"And then it wouldn't matter if you made me feel weird," he whispered, smirking playfully. Lilly tried to hide her giggles as he tickled her lightly and hoped Primrose was not listening in on their conversation.

"Maybe we might need to stay out again tonight then," she said to him as she wrapped her arms around him. Cloud laughed again, blushing slightly. "Maybe we do," he said, patting her head lightly.

Primrose could barely hear what they were saying and smiled to herself. 'So I was right,' she thought. Lilly smiled and turned back around to face the others who were still trying to decide what flavor of ice cream to get. "..Cloud..I hope thats not your hand under my skirt or you might lose our plan tonight," she said to him. She didn't want the others to know what they were up to that night and refused to let Primrose hear since she was the most likely to tell someone.

"Kirai I thought you liked chocolate?," asked Sora as she licked her strawberry flavored ice cream. Cloud laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about, darling," he told her with an innocent look.

Kirai shrugged. "I do. I felt like getting vanilla," he said and looked over at Sora, laughing a little when he saw her. Lilly gave him a look, "I know its you..keep your hand away or I won't let you get there tonight," she said to him as she took her hand and took his hand away.

Sora gave him a confused, "What?," she asked confused as she took another lick from her ice cream. Cloud gave her a small pout. "It wasn't meee.. it was Artemis. Duh," he said sarcastically.

Kirai looked at her for another second and shook his head. "Nothing," he said with a small smile. "Yes, because has many fantasies of whats under my skirt am I right?," she asked him when she felt his other hand go under her skirt, "Stop it before the others see," she said blushing.

"Awww come on tell meee," pleaded Sora. Cloud nodded. "He sure does."

"Oh roar," he said, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at her. "There."

Primrose tilted her head at Cloud and Lilly.

"The hell are they doing?" she whispered.

"Nope." Kirai took a lick of his own ice cream. "Never."

"Just wait a little longer and later tonight you can see whats under it okay?," she said to him in a whisper as she licked his tongue again.

"Awww please?," she asked crawling over to him. Artemis sighed as the rest of them got the rest of their and paid for it and they began to walk back to the cave. Cloud blushed and laughed. "Oh, Lilly," he said, patting her on the head. "Such a silly girl."

Kirai shook his head. "Uh-uh."

He noticed Artemis leaving and followed him. "Come on Soraa~"

"Cloud stop eating my ice cream you have your ooown," whined Lilly as she tried to keep ice cream away from Cloud as they were almost back to the cave.

Sora was still bothering Kirai to tell her what he was thinking about,"Pleaaaase?"

Cloud pouted. "But yours is better," he argued. He tickled Lilly so he could distract her and possibly get a bit of her ice cream.

Kirai shook his head. "I will never, ever, ever everrr tell you."


	64. Battle 58

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle fifty-eight**

**Flirting and a late night**

Lilly giggled and tried and failed to keep her ice cream from him again. "Then why didn't you get pumpkin flavor too?," she said through giggles.

"Awwww! Please?," Sora ! Please?," Sora pleaded.

Artemis sighed as he licked his ice cream and tried to ignore the arguing and giggling,"...I have a bad feeling shes gonna do that next," he said to himself so Primrose didn't hear. "Cause that sounds like it would taste terrible," he explained. Cloud tickled her a little more before he stopped. "I am intrigued at how surprisingly good it is."

Kirai poked her nose. "No," he said to her.

Primrose thought she heard Artemis say something. She looked up at him and licked her ice cream. "Hm?"

" nothing," he laughed and patted her on the head.

Lilly giggled again before she gave up and stopped to let him lick her ice cream.

Sora pouted, "Why nooot?," she whined. Primrose tilted her head. "Then why did you say it?," she asked teasingly.

Cloud smiled when she allowed him to taste it again and took another lick happily. "Thank you~"

Kirai smiled. "Because. Either you or Artemis will kill me if I tell you."

"No reason," told her with a smile,"Just don't need my little rose to read my mind"

Lilly smiled and she took a lick from his ice cream while he ate hers. she took smaller licks from his own.

"Aww but I won't kill you I promise..or should I do what I did to you again?," she asked playfully. Primrose gave him a confused look. "That makes no sense," she said, poking him. "What'd you say?"

"Lady!" Cloud said, looking at Lilly with an amused smile. "Who said you could have any of miinnee?"

Kirai licked his ice cream. "Yes you will, and I'm not going to answer the last one."

Artemis just gave a chuckled before he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Its nothing to worry about," he told her.

Lilly looked at him with an amused smile, "Its only fair since I let you eat miinnee," she said to him and pouted. Lilly gave him a puppy dog eye look and made it look half sorry as well.

"No I won't..and don't make me answer it for you," she laughed as she pulled him closer to her. Primrose pouted at Artemis. "But if it wasn't anything to worry about then you would telll meee," she told him, hugging his arm.

Cloud laughed a little and patted her head. "Okayy, you can has some," he agreed.

"No, you really would," Kirai assured her. "And i think our answers would be the same anyway.. soo~"

Artemis laughed and looked at her, "Now that wouldn't be fun, or else I would never see you like this," and patted her head.

Lilly smiled happily and she hugged him warmly and looked around, "..So are you going to teach me again?," she asked him.

"Nooooo I wouldn't telll meeee," said Sora. She giggled at his response to her comment. "Whaddaya mean like this?" she asked him with an innocent look. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yesh~ But this time we're bringing extra clothes. Cause that was bad last time," Cloud said, blushing only the slightest.

Kirai shook his head. "No."

"I thought you would've figured it out by now anyway," he said with a slight laugh. Artemis laughed and held her closely.

"Okay..so long as I don't drop or drown again," she told Cloud as she snuggled back to him in fear.

Sora gave him a look of confusion and tried to figure out what he meant. Cloud nodded. "You won't drown because this time, I will not be two stories above you, I will be next to you. In the water. So I can pull you up faster. If you drown. Which you won't."

Kirai sighed with a smile. "Oh, Sora. Just forget I ever laughed~ I'm changing the subject now~ What's the date?"

Lilly looked at him with fear filled eyes as she remembered the drop from the school and drowning in the water and only remembered scarlet around her. She closed her eyes tightly as she let it replay in her head again.

"Awwww but not I really wanna knoooooow," she whined. Sora stamped her feet on the ground and pouted. Cloud gave her a worried look and took her hand gently. "You okay?"

Kirai patted her on the head. "Too bad. Maybe, one day, I'll tell you."

He flipped the stray pieces of hair out of his eyes. "But really what's the date?"

Lilly opened her eyes again and looked at him,"..I just let what happened play in my head...the water...the falling..scarlet..everything was going black..,' she said as her voice shook.

"Fine...oh today is uhhh...November 16 why?," she asked him and ate some of his ice cream and giggled. Cloud gave her a sad and worried look. "It's not gonna happen again, okay?" he told her, wrapping his arms around her. "I won't let it happen.."

Kirai shrugged and smiled at her when she ate some of his ice cream. "Just wondering how long until I'm legal in this darned country," he said, stealing a lick from her ice cream cone. "Well..when is your birthday?...Cause I think your older than me," said Sora as she gave him a look before she licked his ice cream again.

Lilly nodded as he told her that,"..Can we go once were done with our ice cream?..and Cloud?," she asked with a curious voice.

"January 17th," Kirai answered her. "I am older than you~ You are sixteen right?"

Cloud nodded and took a lick of his own ice cream this time. "Hm?"

"Yep I'm sixteen" said Sora as she gave a sigh,"..But I wasn't really given a birthday remember?" she reminded him.

"..Why is it...that your hand is near my skirt again?," she asked with a sigh as she took his hand away from her skirt and got closer to him.

Kirai pouted a little and then it turned into a smile. "We can give you a birthday though~"

Cloud looked down at his hand and then back up at Lilly, and shook his head. "N-no, that was unintentional this time..," he told her with a slight blush.

"..Could you actually do that?," Sora asked in surprise.

"Uh huh unintentional my foot," she gave a look around making sure Primrose was now where near them that time. "Maybe we should go now," she said as she blew on his neck softly.

Kirai shrugged. "Basically all you'd be doing is picking a day to call your birthday.. so yes, yes I could."

Cloud shook his head again. "I'm serious, it was an accident!" he told her, shivering a little from her actions.

Sora gave him a look, "Okay..since its your idea you pick then," she told him as she took a lick from her ice cream.

"Okay..it was an accident..but if you wanna know..then lets get going before Primrose tries to listen in again on our conversation," she told him as she looked back at him and licked her ice cream.

Kirai looked at her. "I pick?" He thought for a second. "Hmm. ...June 16th? I dunno why but you remind me of the number 6."

Cloud nodded, still blushing. "Kay," he said, smiling and dragging her out of the cave. Sora took another lick of her ice cream before responding, "June 16th it is!," she said happily.

Lilly giggled as she followed Cloud out of the cave, "..So does this mean we swim first? And wait for later to let you find out?," she asked with an innocent smile.

Kirai smiled at her. "Congratulations, darling~"

Cloud glanced at her with a smirk. "I dunno. You choose."

Sora smiled and ate her ice cream happily but also found herself lost in thought not long afterwards.

Lilly gave it a thought before she finally finished her ice cream and answered, "How about..we let you find out now?," she said as she went over to him and unbuttoned her shirt.

Kirai tilted his head when he noticed Sora had a bit of a dazed look in her eyes. "Sora? You okay?"

Cloud blinked. "You are sending me mixed messages, lady," he said, poking her nose. "You could be taking off my shirt because of.. yeah. ORRR you could be taking it off because we're going swimming."

He gave her a serious, yet playful look. "You do not joke about these things, chick."

Sora was lost for another moment before she shook her head,"Hm?..No I'm fine don't worry," she said and finished her ice cream.

Lilly let her shirt fall and then finally her skirt, "Well...you got it right on the first guess," she said as she went over and kissed him. And before Cloud could even tell what was happening Lilly already had his shirt off.

Kirai looked at her for another second. He didn't believe her but let it slide anyway.

Cloud smirked. "Again, you could be getting ready to swim... but I think I get it now," he whispered to her, capturing her lips again.

Sora sighed heavily, once her ice cream was gone she walked over to her spot by the wall and sat there and placed her head on her knees. Artemis looked over and saw Sora but thought she seemed upset and sighed.

Lilly let a glint come into her eyes when he finally caught on, "At least you know what I mean now," she said to him.

Kirai gave Sora a sad look. Something was definitely wrong. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Cloud laughed a little. "Silly girl... I knew what you meant from the beginning~"

He twirled a strand of her hair. "Now once again I must tell you... shut up so I can kiss you."

~next day~

"Roaaarrrr, Artemissss!" Primrose pouted up at him with a tired look in her eyes. Sora just nodded sadly but said nothing more.

"Yes what is it?," asked Artemis as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

Lilly woke up first and rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked at Cloud only to remember what had happened the night before and blushed. She then gave a smile and kissed Cloud, "Wake up," she told him as she sat up and held her jacket over her.

"I keep having weird dreams," Primrose told him in a childish voice. "Last night i had a dream that you got attacked by toothpaste... and you died."

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnh," Cloud groaned, rubbing his eyes. Then he stopped and opened one eye, looking at Lilly. He closed them both again and nodded. "Okay so it wasn't a dream."

Artemis gave a small laugh, "You and your dreams do I need to beware of toothpaste now?," he asked with a tired laugh. But he then wrapped his arms around her and laid her back next to him and snuggled warmly to her, "Its too early to be up...get some more...,"before he finished Artemis was fast asleep again.

Lilly looked over at him, "No it wasn't a dream it really happened," she said to him with a small smile and a light blush crossed her face as she glanced at him. She looked away for a second finding it hard for herself to believe what had just happened the night before.

"Yes you should."

Primrose pouted a little when he fell asleep, but sighed and closed her eyes anyway. "Ah whatever."

Cloud's eyes shot open as he remembered the night before. He looked over at Lilly, a blush of his own appearing, and then stared up at the trees. "Well shit, we never went swimming."

Lilly looked away slightly as she tried to hide her blush and nodded. "S-should we go swimming today? Since you do need to teach me still,"' stuttered Lilly, she would've stood up, if it weren't for the fact she didn't have anything on still.

Sora woke up and looked around, she saw everyone asleep and went over to the little water and stared into it.

"Nehh. Maybe later. I'm too lazy."

Cloud sat up abruptly and looked around. He sighed after a second. "Okay. Good. Still have pants on," he said quietly, blushing a little bit more.

Then he looked over at Lilly and laughed a bit.

Kirai rolled over in his sleep, murmuring something not understandable.

"Don't laugh at me..you were the one who used all my clothes as a pillow and refused to hand them over," she said to him with a blush. "You said I could only have my jacket"

Sora sighed and went out of the cave and sat on a log and stared at the sky,"..Its been so long.."

Cloud laughed again. "Hey, you were sleeping on me anyway, and this forest floor is painful," he defended, tossing Lilly her clothing.

Kirai's eyes fluttered open when he thought he heard something. He sat up and looked around, to find Sora missing from the group.

"..haro?" he called out. Like she would appear from the shadows.

Lilly rolled her eyes playfully as she caught her clothing and went to go change. she came back a moment later zipping her skirt up again, "So..are we still going to swim?," she asked with a nervous tone.

Sora ignored his call; she stared at the sky a moment later before she could only find herself lost in that day once again.


	65. Battle Part 5 Primrose's Past

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle**

Primrose sighed and looked down into the water of the cave's pond. She tilted her head at the reflection. She didn't LOOK like she was chemically created. She looked just like the others. How could she be artificial if she felt so real? Still, she remembered her first days…

~Day of Creation~

"...I thought you were making an adult."

Primrose blinked. Where was she? Who were those guys in front of her, and why were they so confused looking?

"Umm.." One of the men flipped a few papers on a clipboard. "She's supposed to be twenty-four.. but she'll know her age."

The man looked at her. "How old are you?"

She blinked and seemed to answer involuntarily, "Fourteen."  
>One of the men gave the other an annoyed look. "You missed by ten years, you idiot! Her skills will be shot," he said, shaking his head and writing on that clipboard.<p>

"Who am I?" Primrose twirled her powder-pink hair in curiousness.

"You're Primrose Mizuki. Welcome to the government," he told her. His tone was unenthusiastic. "Get her into training," he instructed the other, and walked away, angrily scribbling on the clipboard.

Primrose was instantly sent off into a week of hardcore training, barely making it out alive. She had only been out of training for a day when she received her first mission.

"Mizuki!"

Primrose walked obediently over to the agent who was speaking to her. "Yes sir?"

"There's an active mission, you're to join the team."

"Yes sir."

~Present~

Primrose shook her head as she remembered her first attempt at fighting. Artemis had taken her down in mere seconds. "Oh well~" she said to herself, skipping back to the other room of the cave.  
>"Hey Artemis, didn't you say you would train me?"<p> 


	66. Battle 59

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle fifty-nine**

**Sora goes berserk**

Cloud shrugged. "If you want to. But you seem reluctant," he pointed out.

Kirai sighed and stood up. "Where'd you go?"

"No...I said I would get through it so I will...so teach me to swim!," Lilly said to him with a serious look, she clenched her fists and waited for his answer.

Sora stayed where she was and laid her head on her knees again before she gave a sigh and could only be angry at herself at that point.

Cloud looked up at her, slightly shocked with her response. "Yes ma'am," he said, standing up and walking towards the river.

Kirai walked to the edge of the cave, looking around for a sign of where she went. "Soraa?"

Lilly looked at him and followed after him and glanced at the river but said nothing.

Sora stood up again and glanced at a tree, for a moment, Sora had let her anger at herself begin to blind her and she took the tree down in clean cut. Cloud glanced back at Lilly and laughed a little. "And you just got dressed... now you're just gonna get all wet." He walked into the water, back to the spot they were at originally.

Kirai heard the tree fall and followed the sound. He didn't get too close to Sora, just for his own protection. "...Sora? You okay?"

"I can always steal your cape when this is over," she said with a smile. She hesitated for a moment at the edge of the water before she walked in after Cloud trying to ignore the icy cold feeling in her legs.

Sora stood there for a moment, she didn't say anything. When she turned to face him she didn't make a sound she only looked at him with cold eyes, but they seemed hollow, she seemed to not have a care at that moment and before he could blink Sora rushed him.

"Go ahead. I hate that thing," Cloud laughed.

He stroked his imaginary beard in thought. "Hmm.. what to teach you first.."

Kirai barely had time to notice that she was coming for him, but managed to move out of the way enough that he only tripped a little. He looked at Sora with confusion and fear. "...?"

Lilly giggled as she finally reached him again and looked at him with curious eyes.

The moment Sora had missed she went falling to the ground and turned over and glared at him with hollow eyes and said nothing. She sat there and clenched the hilt of her sword and started to get back to her feet. Cloud continued to ponder. "I guess I should teach you how to float first... I can't remember how I was taught to swim.."

Kirai's eyes widened a little more when he saw her take out her weapon, especially because he didn't have one.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

Kirai picked up the nearest stick that looked like it could put up with a fight, while still keeping an eye on Sora, and decided to call for help. "..Artemiiss.."

"Float?," she asked i confusion, how on earth was she supposed to float when all she could do was sink?

Artemis only turned over in his sleep as he let go of Primrose.

Sora got to her feet and rushed Kirai again. Tears were forming in her eyes again, tears for people she had not cried for in years. Cloud looked at her. "Yeah. Float. A lot easier than you'd think...," he told her. "You just kinda... lay back in the water.. and uh. Yeah. Float. Sometimes I have to hold my breath to keep balanced," he explained as he demonstrated. "Yay bad teaching skills," Cloud said with a smile.

Primrose woke up when she felt Artemis release her. What was that going on outside? She walked to the edge of the cave and saw the two.

"Primrose! ..ah, go get.. someone.. anyone, really," Kirai said, his voice shaking as he managed to block her attack, though his stick took severe damage. "Quickly.."

Lilly gave a small giggled and waited a moment before she went over and poked him and saw he didn't sink, "..so how do I this first?," she asked confused.

Sora jumped back for a moment before she rushed him again but swiped her foot underneath him and tried to knock him over. Artemis shifted slightly in his sleep but didn't wake up, he was trying to sleep off the rest of his headache.

Cloud smiled at her giggle and stood up again. "Just lean back, and then kinda push off with your feet, and you should float~ Might take a few tries but that's the best explanation I got."

Primrose looked at the two of them tiredly before turning around with a sigh. "Artemissss. Sora's going all crazy on Kirai," she said, kicking him in the side gently.

Kirai tripped and managed to catch himself before fully hitting the ground. He quickly stood up again and braced himself for her next move. He wasn't going to attack her- although he probably should.

Lilly gave him a look before she nodded, Lilly did as he said to do and laid back. Her problem it she forgot to take a breath and ended up falling under the water again.

"nnngh,"groaned Artemis as she sat up holding his head in pain,"..again?..fuck...," he grumbled in irritation. He got to his feet and walked outside and saw what was happening, his eyes shot open and he quickly ran to help Kirai, "Attack her!," he shouted as he pushed Sora away. Sora felt the wind knocked from her and looked to find that it was Artemis who pushed her away when she hit the ground and looked up.

Cloud pulled her back up with a bit of a smile, but also a worried look. "Forgot?"

Kirai stayed back, still holding his tree branch in a defensive position. "I don't know.. what happened...," he said, still staring at Sora with fear-filled eyes.

Lilly coughed up some water before she looked up at him," M-maybe," she coughed.

"Hmm..maybe she just went insane on her own?," suggested Artemis as he readied himself, "And why are you fighting with a damn stick?," Sora got to her feet again and went for Artemis that time; he quickly tripped her and fell face first into the ground getting several scratches.

Cloud gave her a more concerned look and any traces of a smile faded. "You alright?"

Kirai looked at the stick and then threw it into the unknown of the forest. "I didn't have a weapon when i walked out here! I had to use something!," he explained.

"What's going on with her?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she told him.

"Hell if I know what's wrong with her she was fine last night," sighed Artemis.

Lilly eventually stopped coughing, "Keep teaching me to swim," she said to him.

"She just walked out here and was staring at the sky, and then turned around and attacked me," Kirai said, staring at the ground.

Cloud nodded. "Okay so now that you can... mostly.. float, now you just gotta move." He tried to think of the easiest swimming method possible. "Um. Basically an easy way is, to float on your stomach, and then kick and push the water."

He blinked. "That sounded really complicated."

Artemis shook his head and couldn't think of anything, "Well we fight and get the answers that way," said Artemis.

Lilly gave him another look of confusion,"...Can you show me how to do that first?," she asked him. Cloud laughed at his own inability to make things easy. "Yeah." He shook his head and demonstrated for her. "I made that sound difficult~" "..Well can you show me instead of making it more confusing than it should be at least..or I'm gonna keep sinking," she said with a pout.

Kirai stared at Sora for another second. "Where do Cloud and Lilly keep running off to?"

He looked around and thought he saw footsteps leading from the cave. He followed them slightly. "HEYY."

Cloud looked in the direction of the noise and rolled his eyes. "I don't feel like talking to them."

He looked at Lilly again. "So anyway. Float like this first," he told her, floating on his stomach. Artemis shrugged, "Hell if I know, you go get them and I'll deal with my sister..I'll keep her from following you go now!," ordered Artemis as he stopped Sora before she could attack Kirai again.

Lilly nodded to him and copied him. "Like this?," she asked as she tried to imitate him without letting her mouth get water in it. She grimaced as she thought about the water. Kirai nodded and followed the path, calling for them again. "Why do you guys keep disappearing?"

Cloud sighed and stood up normally again. "GO AWAAAYYY."

He looked over at Lilly. "And yes, like that. Then just push the water back with your arms," he told her. Lilly looked at him for a quick second and made sure to keep the water out of her mouth as she did as she was told. Only as she did so she still got some water in her mouth but said nothing to worry him as she kept trying. Cloud laughed a little, not because he was making fun of her but because she was so determined. "Hehe, and then once you have that down, kick your legs at the same time, and then you'll move."

Kirai reached the river and tilted his head at them.

Cloud glared at him. "I told you to go away."

Lilly nodded the best she could and still kept trying to push the water away before she even noticed what her mind was telling her body to do she had begun to kick. Only Cloud had never told her to how stay afloat of the water and she accidently began to fall under the water again and panicked. Cloud realized that about a millisecond before she started to sink. He helped pull her up some so she wouldn't go completely underwater. "You gotta quit panicking, chick."

Lilly coughed for a second before she looked at him, "D-don't blame me...I-I blame my damn brain..n-not my fault," she said as she looked at him. Lilly eventually noticed Kirai and her eyes went wide, he had seen what her weakness was...what the hell was she gonna do?

Cloud noticed Lilly was looking at something. He turned around and saw Kirai was still there. "I said away! Twice, actually," he growled.

Kirai gave him a bored look. "Artemis told me to go get you guys."

"I don't give a damn what Artemis told you."

Lilly opened her mouth,"...So what did he send you here for anyways?," she asked as she tried to get some water out of her hair,"...stupid long hair...," she grumbled.


	67. Battle 60

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle sixty**

**Cloud and Lilly's Dilemma **

Kirai shrugged. "He just told me to come get you. Why were you guys out here all night anyway?" he asked them, tilting his head.

"Cause we felt like it," Cloud said defensively. A light blush could be detected on him. Lilly felt a light blush paint her face as she tried to not look away and give away the obvious reason and kept her eyes locked to Kirai with a glare. "He followed me what I wanted to star gaze thats all," she said.

Kirai blinked and looked at them suspiciously. "Um.. okay? So you guys didn't sleep?"

Cloud sighed, blushing a bit more. "Just go tell Artemis we're staying here," he said with an irritated tone. Lilly quickly thought of another lie, if it was one thing she had been good at the most in the government it was lying, "I did..but he eventually went to find another place to explore late at night. I had woke up around 1am and found him gone and ignored it and went back to sleep," she said to him calmly. Although her blush got a little more violent.

Cloud admired Lilly's intricate lie. But it didn't look like Kirai was buying it.

"Are you sure?," Kirai asked them. There was just barely a smile on his lips. Lilly growled at herself in her thoughts, "Yes I'm sure..I think I can remember my nights just fine unless you want me to lie and say we did something like jumping off a cliff and trying to kill ourselves," she deadpanned. 'Damn this little bastard..what can he tell that I'm lying..no one has ever been able to do that,' she thought to herself.

Kirai laughed a little bit and shook his head. "Okay. Guess whatever I THOUGHT I heard last night wasn't there after all," he said, spinning around and walking back the way he came. "You guys should prolly head back though~"

Cloud glared after him, blush getting brighter by the second. He didn't know what to say. Lilly had no words as he left but she did look at Cloud. "Damn it...I told you to keep it down..," she whispered to him as her blush was bright red. "Anyways..I think we should head back maybe he needs our help," said Lilly trying to change the subject, "..But..I need to steal your cape thing"

"It wasn't my fault!" Cloud whispered back to her. "Plus I think we were both the same level of loud, thanks."

He fake coughed and looked away. "Yeah maybe we should. And where is it?," he asked, looking around. "S-shut up!," she said trying to hide her blush. She pretended to brush her hair from her face and averted his gaze, "Hell if I know..you threw it somewhere after I got it off you," she said. Cloud glanced over at her and saw how much she was blushing, then started to laugh. This situation was just funny, period.

"I-I think.. its over there.. hehe," he said, pointing to its estimated location. "Stop laughing..its not that funny," she said as she went to find his cape thing. She found it near another tree, she picked it up and went behind another tree and came back a few moments later in his cape and her clothes in her hands. "..Guess I can't exactly fight unless I figure out how to keep this thing closed all the time," she said as her blush slowly faded.

Cloud's laughter diminished after a few minutes. And then he looked over at Lilly, her wearing only a cape. He laughed a little bit but then shut up before she could damage him. "Who says that? That'd be pretty fun to watch if you ask me," he teased her. Lilly gave him a deadpanned look before she picked up a pebble and threw it at him. "Shut up..you just wanna see whats underneath and you know it," she said with a smirk as she walked back to him. She had no idea what to do with her clothes at this point.

Cloud smiled. "Hey, I've already seen anyway, once by accident and once on purpose," he pointed out. "And there's no need for throwing, missy," he said, poking her nose. Lilly sighed as she gave up this banter and shook her head. "That accident I will never live down and that on purpose part..no comment except that lets try to make sure no one can hear next time," she said. Lilly giggled a bit before she set her clothes on a rock in the sun, "So are we heading back to help or not?," she asked as she put leaves over her clothes to hide them.

"Oh so there's gonna be a next time?" Cloud asked her with an innocent look.

He sighed. "Yeah, Artemis'll prolly send Kirai out here again if we take too long.. and I might hurt him if he annoys me today."

"..Hush..keep that up and there may never be a next time," she said with an innocent playful smile.

"So let's get going," she said as she began to take lead and tried to keep the cape closed as she walked off. Cloud pouted at her. "Okayyyy I'll be good," he said, following her.

He laughed. "Yeah, you gotta be careful with that thing.. uh.. what are we going to tell them when you come back with no clothes on...?"

Lilly paused for a moment, but began to walk again. "...I'll tell them I got in a fight with some wild cats and they cut up my clothes so I kidnapped your cape and you saved my ass," she said to him. "Then they can't say a word...oh wait," she quickly gave herself some deep cuts that were still fresh.

"Now we can say it was while we were on our way back...fuck I can actually hurt myself badly," she said in pain. Cloud gave her a 'seriously?' look. "Um. Or you could've just said that you fell into the river. But yeah, the cat thing works too," he laughed.

He gave her a worried look. "You didn't have to cut yourself.."

"And let them know I can't swim..the hell I'll do that!," she growled.

"I'm fine..don't worry..just one more injury and it can do better," and with that she quickly cut herself on her left leg and fell to her right to keep herself up.

"Nothing to worry about," she said with pained eyes. Cloud gave her a look. "Quit it! And yes it is, now you're bleeding in a bunch of places..," he said with a worried tone. "You're not allowed to go swimming without a change of clothes next time."

Lilly waited for a moment before answering as she tried to ignore her new pain all over her. "And what are you gonna do? Carry me?," she asked as she stood up slowly and looked at him.

"And I know..we forgot to do that last night"

"...yes," he answered her.

Cloud smirked. "We were too focused on other things... oh I forgot I'm being good." He quickly stepped back so she couldn't hit him or anything. Lilly let out a small chuckle. "If you don't want to be good you don't have to, cause that only ruins the fun of this," she said with a weak smile.

Lilly reached her hand to him to tell him he needed to keep up or she would leave him behind, she turned to walk away only to find herself on her knees."..Damn..I hurt myself too much," she said realizing without her leg being uninjured she couldn't walk either way"

Cloud sighed. "You shouldn't have hurt your legs," he said, carefully picking her up.

"I'll just carry you then3," he said, starting to walk again.

"..Well did you want them to find out or not?," she asked sarcastically, she knew the answer. But she knew he didn't want her hurt but she did it on purpose.

"Anyways..it's better than having them all know at least"

Cloud gave her a look. "No its not. I dun liek you in painn," he said, kicking a few rocks out of his path. Primrose yawned. "Did you guys hear something last night? I woke up to it.. but I don't know what it was."

Kirai smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything. "Fine..then I guess you want them to know," she sighed heavily.

Artemis had finally pinned Sora and held her there as he tried to calm her down and figure out what had made her attack them again. He overheard Primrose's question,"No..I was too tired to even hear a thing since my headache," he said to them. He saw the look on Kirai's face,"Hm? What's that look Kirai?," he asked.

"I never said that, I said I don't like you in pain," Cloud told her, sticking his tongue out. Kirai shook his head, but couldn't make the smile go away. "Nothing at all."

Primrose gave him a skeptical look. "...what? Do you know wha... awwwh shit!," she laughed, catching on. "Fine..next time I'll jump in the damn water happy?," she asked and pouted.

Artemis gave them a confused look until he could hear Sora's breaths calming and her grip on her sword as finally gone and all he could hear was her crying silently. Cloud nodded. "Yes~"

Primrose giggled and looked at Artemis. "..Cloud and Lilly weren't here last night... and we both heard something last night...," she said, indirectly telling him what they were laughing about. "Fine...next time it's the river," she said, "Are we even close to being back yet?"

Artemis didn't bother to try and process what she said to him as he sat Sora to her legs and looked at her.

"..I've told you..you weren't strong enough back then, they don't blame you, you did what you could," he said to her as he tried to calm her down. "..But I..I could've saved them I know I could've," she mumbled. Cloud looked ahead. "Yeah I think so." He walked a little faster.

Kirai gave Sora a worried look. "...did you find out what's wrong?," he asked Artemis quietly. Lilly sighed, she actually hoped this would work better than when she tried to lie in front of Kirai on the spot.

"Hm?..Don't worry I got this..why don't you two go find them, they take too long, I think they got lost or attacked by a cat," said Artemis as he looked at Sora again. "You were too young then stop thinking about that," he said, "..But I-I can't," she said through sniffles. Kirai was going to question him again but heard the rustling of leaves as Cloud emerged out of the trees with Lilly. He tilted his head at them.

"Some cats decided to try to eat her."

He nodded and looked at Sora again. Artemis sighed, he knew Sora wasn't going to listen, so he got her to her feet and took her back into the cave. "You need to sleep this off again like always, now just sleep," he told her as he laid her against the wall. Sora looked at him before she only saw black again as Artemis used some knock out alcohol to send her to sleep.

Lilly looked over at them and waved weakly, "Hey," she said. Primrose giggled a little bit when she looked at Lilly. "Hey."

Cloud carefully set Lilly back onto her feet, but kept a hold of her hand so he could help keep her up if she fell. He shot a glare at Primrose but she only giggled again. Lilly had a bad feeling when she heard Primrose laughing but decided to not say anything about it. Instead she glanced around, "..So why did we need to come back? Everything seems fine," said Lilly confused.

Kirai shrugged. "I just mentioned that you were gone and he told me to come get you... it might have something to do with Sora freaking out."

"She freaked out?," asked Lilly. She was always surprised to hear something about that one, but shook her head as she remembered that Sora was only a clone and said nothing more. Kirai nodded but didn't explain further. He didn't feel like telling them about Sora... anything about Sora. He still hated them both and now how civil they were all being, Kirai was still reluctant to even speak to Cloud and Lilly.

"So where'd you guys go last night?" Primrose asked out of the blue, barely smirking. Lilly looked at Primrose with a questioning look, "I thought Kirai told you, I went to star gaze but this one followed after me when I left. I fell asleep first and he was gone when I woke up around 1am and so I went to sleep again leaving him be as he explored or something," said Lilly. She kept a straight face not letting anything give herself away that easily like before.

Primrose let herself smile this time. "No, he did not tell me." She glanced over at Kirai and saw he was smiling as well. "I just kinda assumed something else," she said quietly. Lilly sighed heavily and said nothing keeping up her act the whole time and not letting it break. "What in the hell did you think happened? That we went around killing people something were not that stupid to be found," growled Lilly.

Primrose laughed. "No, that's definitely not what I think happened."

She had a feeling Artemis would come out of the cave any second and probably make her stop teasing. So she was going to enjoy it while she could. "Let's just say, I could hear some of your conversation in the ice cream shop."


	68. Battle 61

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle sixty-one**

**Cloud teases and Artemis plans**

Lilly tilted her had in confusion; she was going to keep it up no matter what it took.

"What conversation? I barely remember yesterday since I was dead tired, because the only reason I had fallen asleep faster when I heard him coming was because he wanted to spar...so I can't remember since someone almost let me fall out of the tree trying to teach me to climb it," she sighed. Primrose shook her head, still smiling. She was lying. She had to be. Too many things added up. And even if she was wrong, Primrose would continue to think what she did. "Okay, whatever you say~"

"Never mind. I need some fucking bandages before these get infected…that damned cat tried to eat me when I went to find him after he wandered away after Kirai left…bastard," said Lilly as she tried to play it cool. She gave Cloud an unnoticeable kick to tell him to play along or they would know. Cloud patted her head. "Its okay. The cat will not eat you anymore. I made him go away," he said. He walked back into the cave to get some bandages.

Kirai tilted his head but didn't say anything. He didn't hear any signs of a fight. Oh well. Lilly rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground keeping his cape closed and holding it tightly. She growled about how the damn cat ruined her clothes again and how she would need to repair them again as well.

Lilly sighed again and glanced at the sky but said nothing when she remembered something just then. Cloud walked back out with the bandages and went over to repair Lilly. "So what do we have to do now? Everyone's dead…are we gonna go back to hating each other?"

"No...we still have the rest of them to deal with remember?...If we can take them down we can stop what they did and save many others from what they've done and knowing them...they're still looking," said Lilly. Cloud nodded and stepped back once he was done bandaging her. He looked around. "...Is Prism still gone?"

Cloud wasn't normally one to worry about his sister. But she had been gone for a few days now. "Yeah...and I don't think its a good thing either...I have a bad feeling that when we last went into the city the government got her," said Lilly with worry.

She had no idea how they did it, but she had to hope that wasn't the case. Cloud tried to keep his worry unnoticeable. It was okay for him to be worried about Lilly, but Prism could handle herself! He had to stop being so... caring. It was too weird for him.

"Let's just hope that didn't happen," he said quietly. Lilly looked at him with soft eyes and said nothing for a few moments before she stood up again.

"Let me get some clean clothes that aren't fucked up and I'll go out and search for her," said Lilly as she looked at them all. She knew he would object, but would the others?

"No!" Cloud said, his voice unintentionally filled with fear. He blinked, faked a cough and looked at Lilly. "No. Its…no. She'll be okay. She's fine. Stay here."

Lilly's eyes widened in surprise when she looked at him, she was afraid at that moment he would hold her back even if she tried to fight back. She knew he could counter her a bit quicker but she wouldn't take the chance.

"Fine...but can I at least get some clean clothes? I like your cape and all but it doesn't do well to walk around in," she said quietly. "Yeah," he said, slightly embarrassed of how his last sentence had come across. "Um.. I don't think.. Artemis can prolly make some or something.."

"Ooor Sora had an extra pair when we came here because she is the same size as me," said Lilly. She remembered Sora had a backpack with their extra clothes, "And then I will go back and get my ruined clothes," she said. "Oh. I didn't know that." Cloud sighed and leaned against a tree.

Primrose sighed. These two were boring. She spun around and walked back into the cave. "Artemis?"

Tilting her head, she stood barely inside the cave. "What happened with Sora?"

Artemis looked over at Primrose and stood up as he walked over to her, "She remembered her past and the murder of her family and how she failed to protect them...not the first time this happened though," said Artemis. He placed a hand on her head and smiled at her.

"But if I can lock that away nothing can hold back her assassin half anymore and we need that now," he told her.

Lilly just giggled but said nothing and gave him a quick poke in the side,"...I think...they almost found out," she whispered to him. "Oh." Primrose sighed and looked up at him. "Are we like... on the same side? Everyone? Do we still hate them?" she asked him quietly.

Cloud smiled at her. "Uh, yeah they almost found out. That Primrose probably knows anyway."

"No…I'm not really sure we can ask that later after we make the final plan to find the base," said Artemis with a wary smile.

Lilly shot Kirai a quick glance before looking back to Cloud,"...Well fuck...if she knows then she might tell them...she does like to share secrets," mumbled Lilly. "So that's what we're doing next," she thought aloud. Primrose giggled. "I'm gonna be so worthless, I barely had any training~"

Cloud looked over at Kirai and saw he wasn't paying attention. "She probably already did... actually; Kirai might've figured it out on his own back there."

"Heh, well that's where Sora comes in, once I lock her past away she will train you," he told her.

"Well fuck...what the hell are we supposed to do if Artemis and Sora find out?," she asked. Primrose looked at him with a bit of fear in her eyes. "...does she have to do it?"

Cloud laughed. "Sora wouldn't get it unless they outright told her, the way they say it by using hints, she'd only be confused. Artemis…I'm not sure he cares."

"Yeah she will cause I'm going back into the city to find someone who ...I've been looking for years now," he told her.

"Either ways it's bad enough if they all know even she doesn't get it she will get it eventually...told you we were still too close to the damn place but no...instead you kept...making...nevermind not even repeat it in case he hears," she said with a blush. Primrose tilted her head at him. "Who?"

Cloud smirked at her and tilted his head innocently. "Making what? He won't hear~"

"No one that you need to worry about my rose, now, do you want to see how I'll lock away her memories?," he asked her.

Lilly gave a blush before she looked at him, "You made...me...you made me want you more than I ever thought possible...you were irresistible that night I couldn't hold back," she said as her blush got brighter. Primrose still wanted to ask further questions, but decided to leave that to another time. "Yes I do~"

Cloud blushed violently and his eyes widened a little at what she'd just said. He opened his mouth to say something, but then decided not to and looked away. Artemis smiled, "Good, now make sure you stay back a little, because it's not a liquid this time," said Artemis.

Lilly looked away for a moment and turned away from him and let her back face him instead as she tried to hide her blush. She would have said more but didn't afraid that Kirai might hear. Primrose curiously stepped back. Was he gonna do some magic or something? She was intrigued.

After a while Cloud laughed. He wrapped him arms around Lilly from behind her. "That was cute."

Artemis made sure she was a bit away from him before he walked back over to Sora and he took out a small object. It began to glow and the light was coming from Artemis, he was the one glowing, he held it to Sora and waited for a while as he sensed her memory of those days fading from her mind.

Lilly kept her head down a bit. "W-what was cute?," she asked. Primrose gasped and smiled. "You are magic!," she giggled.

"What you just said," Cloud whispered to her.

Artemis let a smile come across his face when she heard him, he hated what he could do, but he had only used t once before and this was only the second time.

Sora began to wake up once he knew her memories were locked away and the glowing faded, "So..are we ready Sora?," he asked her. "Let me train that one first she hasn't had much training," she said coldly.

Lilly looked up at him slightly and smiled. "But I need to change...I can't stay in your cape unless we go back and get my clothes without him noticing,' she said. Primrose's eyes filled with fear again. "Uh.. no no... you don't have to do that just yet.."

Cloud looked over at Kirai. He was staring up at the sky, not really aware of anything that was going on.

"I doubt he'll notice."

Artemis looked at Sora, "I don't need to leave yet," he told her. Sora nodded and went over to the water and stared at it alone, "...She will take some getting used to again," he laughed.

"Then let's go... and try not to make yourself like while were out there," she said with a light blush. "Oh joy… more hatred for me," Primrose said with a weak smile. Cloud laughed and walked past her, into the trees. "I wasn't even trying. Imagine what happens when I AM~"

"She won't hate...she only takes her assignments more seriously now," he explained, "And don't sneak up on her"

Lilly quickly ran after him hoping Kirai didn't notice. "..Damn it Cloud...you never ask me to imagine it of I do...and I have," she said biting her lip. She tried to keep her eyes off him as they walked down the forest path again. Primrose shook her head. "I didn't plan on it."

Cloud stopped walking and watched her. "Oh you have, have you?" he asked her with a smirk. "Since when?"

"Good...cause you won't be alive if you do," said Artemis with a sweat drop.

Lilly turned to look at him, "Since...we got back to the others," she said fidgeting with the cape's collar.

"...dont let her kill me in training, okay?" Primrose asked, looking up at him innocently. Cloud smiled and kept walking. "Interesting."

"Don't worry, I won't let her kill you," he said to her smiling. "W-what?... What do you have planned now?," she asked in a nervous voice as she followed after him. Primrose smiled cutely at him. "Thank you~"

Cloud laughed. "Why do you assume I have something planned?"

"Your very welcome, now how about we go find some food out there while we think of a plan for everyone?," he suggested.

Lilly mumbled under breath before answering him, "Because you always have something planned."

"Okie~ What IS everyone going to do?" she wondered.

"Well that is true, but what could I possibly have planned with that information?" Cloud asked.

"And, even if I did have something planned, you can't pretend you wouldn't like it," he said quietly as he walked ahead of her. "Well we must first find a clue to the base and that's where Lilly comes in and then we send Sora and Kirai to find his family who raised him and get some answers," he said.

"Damn it. Now I wanna know what you had planned, tell me or show me or something because I really wanna know," she pleaded. Primrose tilted her head. "...I thought Kirai was part of the government?"

Cloud laughed. "I actually didn't have anything planned. But now I'm thinking I find out exactly the situation you were imagining and use that to my advantage~"

"He was, but he wasn't...Sora and Lilly were and are still considered part of it," explained Artemis.

Lilly felt the blush return, "Damn you! You keep getting in my head like that all the time! And if you did use it how would you do it?," she asked. "..Sounds complicated." Primrose wondered how you could be halfway part of the government. From what she knew, you were part of it or you weren't, end of story. Cloud chuckled at her reaction. "That's not myy fault3 And, probably do things similar to your fantasy. Just to torture you," he told her with a smile. "It is...they have a different story anyways but I never tell Sora's hell no one knows my own," he said with a faked smile.

Lilly ran up to him and glomped him as she held hi tightly," Then whos fault is it? And how would you torture me exactly?," she asked with a playful smile. Primrose gave him a bit of a worried look. Something seemed off about him. "..you okay?"

"...its still Artemis's fault," Cloud said sarcastically. "And, that is classified information, love." He poked her nose lightly. "Yeah, I'm fine...but...I'll be right back," he said with a sadder tone and he walked out of the cave and past Kirai and said nothing to him as he walked off alone.

"How is it his fault?," she asked. She pouted,"no fair why is it classified?," she whined as she refused to let go.


	69. Battle 62

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle sixty-two**

**Sora trains Primrose**

Primrose looked after him with sad eyes. She wanted to walk after him but knew he wanted to be alone.

"Because when in all else fails, you blame Artemis," he explained. Cloud tried to get out of her hold but failed. "Because it needs to be."

Artemis climbed a tree and sat there on his own, he was lost in thought and didn't come down for several hours.

"Awwww no fair...then I guess you never want there to be a next time," she said teasing him as she let him go and began to walk slowly. Cloud pouted at her. "Where do you get these ideas?" he asked as he stood up and walked next to her.

Kirai blinked and noticed he'd been in a daydream for forever. He looked around and nobody was around. Where did they all go? Lilly gave a small giggle before she ran on ahead to the river and ran to her now dry clothes. She had to hope he wouldn't come out of behind those trees as she let the cape drop from around her and began to get her skirt on first.

Artemis had fallen asleep in the tree when he had been lost in thought, but he hadn't noticed that he had been crying. Cloud did indeed come out from behind the trees, but as soon as he saw that she was changing he spun around and retreated his steps. He hoped she hadn't saw and decided not to say anything, since he hadn't seen.. too much. But that didn't stop him from blushing.

Primrose walked out of the cave and looked at Kirai. "Did you see Artemis leave? He's been gone for a while..."

Kirai tilted his head. "He left?"

She sighed and walked past him, trying to find Artemis. "You're no help."

Lilly hadn't noticed Cloud arrive she was intent on getting dressed again. She had finally gotten her shirt on when she picked up her jacket and thought it was odd Cloud hadn't arrived yet. "Where is he?...," she said to herself.

Artemis shook his head slightly as he opened his eyes to see that he had fallen asleep and looked around with tired eyes.

Cloud faked a cough so she would know he was there. "Did you find them?" he asked her, hoping his voice wouldn't waver in his embarrassed state.

Primrose wandered throughout the forest, finally stopping to stare up at the sky to see what time it was, and saw Artemis up in a tree.

"Hey...," she called up to him. "Are you okay?"

Lilly looked around, "Yeah, and stop being embarrassed, you already saw remember?," she said teasingly as she giggled while putting her jacket on. She gave the water a long look and shuddered as she stared at it.

Artemis heard Primrose call up to him, he looked down at her as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Hm?," he asked tiredly in an almost childish voice.

Cloud poked his head out from behind the trees. "Well I was being nice," he said, sticking his tongue out at her. "And what're they gonna say when your clothes aren't demolished?"

Primrose smiled up at him. "You've been up there for hours," she informed him. Lilly just laughed as she finally saw him and walked over to him. "Okay, well since your being so nice, why don't we go and jump into the water...it may help with this water problem of mine," she suggested even though she trembled slightly at the thought of it.

Artemis gave another before he shook his head one more time and looked back up at the sky, "..I have?...Heh guess I never noticed the time," he said. Cloud gave her a surprised look. "Really?"

He looked over at the water and shrugged. "Okay." He took her hand so they wouldn't get separated when they jumped in. "On three we'll run and jump in, okay?"

Primrose tilted her head. "Why'd you come out here anyway? You seemed sad earlier," she asked him. Lilly blinked at herself in surprise at what she suggested, 'What the hell did I just say?,' she thought to herself. But she held his hand tightly and nodded.

Artemis looked back down at her; tears had formed in his eyes again,"Hm? No reason, I'm fine," he told her with a smile. Cloud gave her a worried look but counted anyway. "Alright... one... two..."

He looked at her again to make sure she was still okay,

"Three!"

Primrose crossed her arms and pouted up at him. "I do not believe you, Mr. Artemis."

Lilly closed her eyes shut as he counted. When she heard him count to three she followed him as he started to run to jump into the water.

Artemis opened his eyes and looked at her with gentle eyes, "I'm fine..don't worry..just my past thats all, he said. Cloud almost tripped.

But he didn't. He managed to jump over the rock that would've killed him, still hold onto Lilly, and successfully land in the river.

Primrose gave him a sad look. She wanted to ask him what was making him sad about his past, but she knew that it was probably hard to talk about it. "Can I come up?"

Lilly clung to Cloud tightly as she felt the water splash around her when they landed.

Artemis shook his head, "Sure, come on up it was getting lonely up here anyways," he said as he glanced at the sky again, "Besides...I wanna ask you what you knew about the government anyways," he said. Cloud smiled when he felt her hang onto him. He tapped her hand, seeing as she was still clinging to him. "Hey. Its over now."

Primrose climbed up and sat on the branch next to him. She picked a leaf off and ripped it apart. "Well if you wanna ask me where it is, I don't know," Primrose said, watching the leaf bits fall to the ground. "When they shipped me over to Cloud, it was in a completely dark car, and I couldn't see where we were going. And they never told me the location when I was created," she explained. Lilly opened her eyes slightly and finally opened them all the way when she saw it was over. She was still shaking a bit from the thought of the jump and then jumping in. But not as much from the cold, "I-its cold," she said.

"Wait..created? What tell me what the hell you are talking about," said Artemis as he looked at her. He had no idea that the government had just made another one like Primrose, but with Sora and Lilly's killing abilities but was still weaker against the two. Cloud laughed and then hugged her. "I shall keep you warm~"

Primrose gave him a confused look. "I thought you knew? They started making people out of chemicals instead of technology... i was the first one so they fucked me up," she said with a giggle. "Thats why I suck~"

Lilly smiled and tried to stay warm when he hugged her. She forgot how easily water made her sick, so when she had hoped it hadn't happened like before when it hadn't happened the last few times. She sneezed, "You didn't hear that," she giggled.

Artemis almost fell out of the tree, "No. I didn't know that...fuck...which means they more than likely have someone made again," he growled. Cloud gave her a look. "Yes I did, lady. Out," he said, pointing to the land. "You are not allowed to be sick."

Primrose blinked. "Oh. Shit. Why didn't I think of that?"

She sighed. "Joy, another person we get to find," she grumbled. Lilly pouted, but as he said and went onto the land again and sneezed again and rubbed her eyes. "...Not my fault...since I avoided as much water as possible I get sick to e-," she was interrupted by another sneeze.

Artemis growled, "And knowing them its probably going be someone who is like Sora and Lilly," he said. He looked around and then looked back to her, "Lets hurry up, I need to get going if I am to find his parents again and the person I'm searching for...which means Sora trains you," he said.

Cloud climbed out of the water and sat next to her. "Well we didn't think this through very well. Now our clothes are soaked again," he laughed.

Primrose sighed. "Finee. But when I come out all scratched up don't blame me," she told him, jumping down from the tree and carefully landing on her feet. Lilly looked at him and sighed, he had a point, and she forgot she had only come back for her clothes now they were wet, again. "Do we need to go," she sneezed before finishing, "Back to the cave no?," she asked. She laid her head on his lap and pouted, she hated being sick and she hated the part where she was just now getting sleepy again.

Artemis laughed and jumped down after her, "Well you can expect hell from her," he said hugging her from behind. "Yeah, sadly," Cloud told her, playing with her hair. "Artemis prolly has something for us to do."

Primrose smiled despite her fear of training. "Yay."

It was bothering her how much she didn't know about Artemis. But from what she knew, nobody knew much about him, so she told herself to chill out. "But I don't wanna gooo-," she whined as he laid on his lap. She sneezed again and gave another yawn.

Sora was outside the cave staring at the trees and listening to the birds chirping. She was just getting up to go train for herself when she saw Artemis return. Cloud patted her head lightly. "But we have to gooo~," he argued.

Primrose glanced over at Sora and remembered how she had been fighting Kirai. She didn't want to go through that. Although, she'd be using more than a stick. She hoped. "Mneh..fine," she whined as she attempted to lift her head off his lap and only laid it back down again.

Sora walked up to Artemis and he explained everything to her, she gave a nod and watched him leave. Once he was gone Sora turned to Primrose, "..Now lets begin your training child," she said and pushed her towards the forest. Cloud laughed. "Comeon Lillyyy~ Gotta get upp~"

"Get up or I'll tickle you," he threatened playfully.

Primrose sighed once Artemis was gone. "Finee," she whined as she was forced into the forest. "Mnnngh," was all she said before she sneezed again and lifted her head finally off his lap and yawned and sneezed one last time.

Sora flicked her on the head for whining and once they were in a clearing the shoved her to the ground roughly. Cloud gave her a look that was tinged with worry. "You okay?" He felt like he was asking that a lot.

Primrose rolled her eyes and shot back up once she felt herself hit the ground. She glared at Sora but didn't say anything. "..You kicked me out of the river cause I got sick remember?," she said to him as she held back her sneeze only to cough instead. "...I don't feel good," she whimpered.

"Now then...show me what you know so far child," Sora said calmly and waited with her hand at her sword ready to draw it. Cloud poked her gently. "Thats your own fault, lady. You gotta quit going in the water~," he told her.

Primrose sighed and pulled out her own sword, which she was glad she still had on her, and rushed at Sora with the only attack she'd managed to get the hang of in training. Even though she knew Sora would block it. But she was ready for that too. "And how else am I supposed to learn to swim then?," she asked coughing.

Sora moved to the side and placed her foot in front of Primrose and grabbed her by the collar and flipped her to the ground. "too slow" she said coolly. Cloud smiled at her. "Magically, of course."

Primrose flipped herself back around so she was staring up at Sora. And then deciding it wasn't the best idea to stay on the ground, she stood up and just glared at her. Lilly looked at him, "No I won't," she said before having a coughing fit and tried to calm her breathing to ease down the coughs. Once it died away she leaned her head on his shoulder and he could tell she was warm.

"Weak...what kind of training did you receive puppy lessons? I was given the hardest training you must have been given puppy lessons to be this week," said Sora calmly. Cloud touched her hand to see if she was warm there too. "You are very warm. Why do you get sick near water..?" he asked, knowing she probably wouldn't have an answer.

Primrose sighed. "I'm defective. I'm way too young so my skills are all screwed up," she explained with an irritated edge to her tone. Lilly shook her head,"..I don't know. But I don't feel good..," she whined again as she tried to move but failed.

"That's no excuse you still have ability to learn no matter how defective I've seen plenty like you and turned out a rank lower than me," said Sora. Cloud looked at her and gave her a small smile. "You want me to carry you again?"

Primrose gave her a bored look. "I've only been on one mission, which failed horribly. I didn't have an opportunity to learn," she grumbled. "Mffh..do whatever you want..I don't care right now," she whimpered and cuddled him the best she could without making herself worse.

"Well now you do, so put up with it or I can end you in seconds," she growled at her.

Cloud laughed at her and picked her up gently. "You gotta quit getting sick! One day you'll be sick when someone comes to kill us," he said, walking back the way they'd come. Primrose gave Sora an innocent look. "Oh, but you wouldn't do that to your dear brother," she said, her smile turning into a smirk.


	70. Battle 63

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle sixty-three**

**Primrose's training**

Lilly simply allowed the bit of sleep to start to come over her, "I can't help it..I'm not used to cold water..," she yawned.

"Oh wouldn't I? I'm his clone yes he's my brother but..I have full right to do whatever I want at this point while he's gone I could even put you on the brink of death," she said coolly. Cloud just smiled. "I'm gonna make you get over this water thing."

Primrose tilted her head. "Do you think he would forgive you for that?" she asked her, still smirking. Lilly let out another yawn, "And how will you do tha...," she asked and fell asleep in his arms again like before.

"I wouldn't care, as a clone I am bound by certain qualities," she said simply without flinching. Cloud responded even though she'd drifted off. "With magic."

Primrose looked at her for another second before shrugging, not losing her smile. "Okay. Sure."

She was surprised at how much her personality had changed. The old Sora would've gotten pissed at her last comment, and she would've been attacked by now. This one was calm and was annoying her.

But would Sora actually kill her? Do that to Artemis?

Primrose had a strange feeling she would. Lilly snuggled close to him and breathed calmly with a slight cough.

Sora said nothing and resumed her last position, "Now do you see what you did wrong? You just charged and didn't anticipate your opponents move," said Sora calmly. She looked at Primrose with plain eyes and showed no expression while explaining, "So try again"

Primrose gave her a slightly confused look at her reaction. She was like a robot or something. She thought how Kirai would react to emotionless Sora and laughed at herself.

Then she remembered this was training. Evaluate the next move? Well she was probably going to get knocked down again. Primrose glanced at Sora again before attacking again, this time at an angle where Sora couldn't trip her. Sora watched where she aimed and the moment Primrose attacked, Sora jumped up and spun in the air over her and hit her shoulder with the hilt of her sword. Sora then landed three feet away without making a sound.

Primrose made a small noise of pain when she was hit, and spun around so she could see Sora.

What the shit...?

Sora gave her a calm look. She stood and waited for the next attack and sighed.

"I'll let you rest for now," she said and walked off into the forest.

Primrose blinked. How did she even do that?

Wait, she's just gonna leave her here? What the hell? This is training, dammit! 'I don't need rest, I need to be good, dammit!' she yelled in her thoughts.

She angrily started slashing trees. Sora watched from the trees as Primrose slashed at the trees as leaves came her way she slashed them down the middle and into tiny pieces like confetti. Primrose had noticed the leaves' random exploding, and figured Sora was watching somewhere. She felt another wave of anger surge through her, for no particular reason, and continued her assault on the foliage.

Sora finally got bored and sat down on a branch and heaved another sighed as she aimed her sword carefully. And in a flash the sword left her hand and grazed Primrose's cheek leaving a small cut and landed in a tree only a foot away. Primrose froze when she felt the blade sting her cheek. She turned her head towards the tree, where the sword was lodged inside. She walked over and pulled it out, turning to see Sora up on a branch, and carefully threw it back, it catching in the tree branch right underneath the one she was sitting on.

She smirked. That wasn't supposed to go that well but who cares? Sora looked at her with calm eyes and jumped down one branch and pulled her sword out before landing in front of her. "Now that you know the pain I suffer through as a clone and how my training had first started out as a clone, now we can get down to real training…now follow me," she said. Sora turned on her heel and walked on ahead without another word.

Primrose wanted to roll her eyes at Sora's comment but decided against it and followed after her silently.

'What does real training mean?' she wondered. "Meaning I push you off this ledge," said Sora and once she let Primrose ahead of her she took her sword and shoved her down and watched her land on a small outcropping of the cavern.

"Now get out without this sword of yours," she said. Primrose looked around, so very confused. She sighed and noticed that it would be great fun getting out of here, with all the trees and hazardous vines surrounding the area. At least she could walk around in this area.

But what was down here? Sora sat on the edge and stared at the sky as the stars started to come out by now. "Better hurry I give you only two days to get out and anymore and I will refuse to train you anymore," Sora said calmly.

Primrose blinked and stared at a tree. What did she just say?

Two DAYS?

Is that how long it was going to take her?

Oh god no...

Cloud reached the hideout and sat Lilly down inside the cave. He sighed and looked around.

He looked at the ground, lost himself in thought. And something made a tear roll down his cheek. Sora just sighed and laid back in the grass and went to sleep.

Lilly laid on the ground and sighed quietly and stayed asleep.

Primrose looked around. Which way? It was dark, so not like she could use the sun or anything like that. It was probably best to stay here. Wouldn't wanna get lost this early in the game.

She leaned against a tree and did not sleep. Not for the entire night.

Too much suspense.

~Next Day~

Deciding to head north, for no particular reason- it just seemed like a good idea, Primrose began to shove vines and bushes out of her way to get through. She felt like she wasn't even making progress. Sora woke up and stared into the cavern waiting and watching for any sign of her.

Lilly opened her eyes slightly and looked around and gave another cough as she looked around and sat up. Cloud turned towards Lilly when he heard her cough. He gave her a sleepy smile. He hadn't slept the previous night and still had tearstains on his cheeks. "Hi," he said softly.

Primrose sighed. She wasn't sure she was going in a straight line.

"Fuck, I'm killing Sora when I get out of here," she growled to herself, kicking down a branch that was annoying her.

"Hm? Whats wrong?," she asked as she tried to move over to him.

Sora simply sat where she was and finally stood up and walked over to the other side. Cloud shook his head. "Nothing's wrong." His eyes said otherwise, but Lilly wasn't allowed to worry about him. Only vice versa.

Primrose continued to fight her way through the forest - or deathtrap, whichever you prefer. She stopped when she thought she heard talking but continued on. Nobody was out here. Lilly simply sat back down from as far as she had gotten and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Sora mumbled something to herself and then sighed. Before she sat back down and glanced at the path Primrose had obviously made. Kirai poked his head into the cave. So there was Lilly and Cloud. "Um. Where is everyone?"

Cloud shrugged. "I dunno."

Primrose stopped again. That was definitely a voice. No doubt. But who in the hell would be out here? This was not an ideal place for anyone.

She stayed still, waiting. Maybe they'd walk out of the shadows or something. The moment Primrose stopped walking a boy with brown hair came out of the shadows stumbling forward and covered in wounds. What they didn't know was that he was an agent and had self-inflicted his wounds.

Lilly said nothing as she looked at Kirai and coughed. Primrose's eyes widened. What the fuck was another person doing out here?

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, looking over his many wounds. "And who did that to you?" she questioned, her voice slightly worried.

Kirai glanced over at Lilly and then back at Cloud. "Where's Sora?"

Cloud shrugged again. "I think she's training the other one."

The boy looked at her with tired and exhausted eyes and opened his mouth to reply,"I-I ran from the government...my name is Alex," he said. He leaned against whatever he could and held his sides as he tried to breathe calmly.

"..She took whats her name training," said Lilly followed by a sneeze and laid back down in moments. Primrose tilted her head at him. "Really? Me too..," she let her voice trail off as she approached him cautiously. "What happened to you?"

Kirai glanced at Lilly once more and then turned to Cloud for question. "What happened to her?"

Cloud shook his head. "She got sick again."

Alex nodded and tried not to move. "I was on a mission and when they least expected I attacked them but they were more skilled and I barely lost them and got away," he said.

Lilly shifted a bit, "Don't just tell everyoooone," she complained before she held her head from the echo she just made. She curled up and let her eyes close again slowly and slept again while the two talked. Primrose sighed. "See Sora, now I need to get back," she whispered to herself, biting her lip in concentration. She needed to help get this kid out of here.

"Well I'm out here in a form of training, so I would show you the way out, but I don't know it. Looks like you'll be traveling with me, Alex," she told him, walking ahead and ripping down a vine.

Cloud laughed slightly at Lilly and slid down the wall, sitting next to Lilly and staring across at Kirai.

"You're supposed to hate me."

A few scenes from Kirai's long lost nightmare flashed in his mind. "Who said I didn't?"

Alex nodded and he forced himself to his feet and followed her. Alex smirked on the inside and couldn't wait to get his mission completed and bring them all back at once.

Lilly felt that Cloud was near her so she shifted to his side and stayed where she was and remained asleep. Primrose continued to clear a path for the two of them. She vaguely wondered the possibility of him being against them, maybe a spy or something, but pushed the idea aside.

Cloud looked down at Lilly and smiled slightly. Kirai tilted his head. "Why are you so different with her?"

He received a death glare worse than Sora's. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

Alex watched her with calm eyes. He simply had a hard time that this thing...that thing was even part of them but threw that thought away just as quickly.

Lilly woke up again to hear Cloud's anger rise in his voice and she lifted her head. When she saw the look on Cloud's face that was towards Kirai, she forced herself to her feet and stood in between them both and raised her arms to defend him. Primrose continued to wonder. Artemis would surely disapprove of her accepting him so quickly. Oh well.

Kirai blinked. He hadn't expected that outcome. "Sorry?"

Why was Cloud so hostile with him? He'd only asked a question.

Cloud continued to glare at Kirai but wrapped an arm around Lilly from behind. "Go back to sleep, silly girl," he whispered to her, his tone much softer. Alex stayed how he was and didn't give away what he was doing there.

Lilly growled slightly if it weren't for her cold. But she refused to move no matter how tired she was, "B-but," was all she was able to say before she let her arms down but glared at Kirai still. Kirai rolled his eyes and stood up, exiting the cave. He didn't need to be glared at by the two of them. Cloud by himself was enough.

Cloud dropped his glare once Kirai left. "But really, go to sleep," he told Lilly, hugging her from behind. Lilly watched Kirai leave before she let her glare fade. She let her weight drop on itself a bit and yawned, "But I'm not tired," she said and only proved him right as she drifted in and out.

Cloud smiled at her argument and held onto her tighter. "Mhmm. Sure."

"No really I'm not sleepy at all…I'm only bored..," she said. Her voice was starting to trail off but she was still slightly awake and managed to talk still. Cloud smirked slightly. "Then find something to entertain you," he whispered into her ear.

"Like what?," she asked back in a slight whisper as she began to fall asleep faster to his voice.


	71. Battle 64

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle sixty-four**

**The new kid and Lilly learns**

Cloud chuckled softly. He could tell she was about to fall asleep again. "Like me."

Lilly tried her best to stay awake but was finding it hard since he kept talking quietly which made her want to sleep more. "Hm?...," was all she could say before she fell asleep again in the next few moments. Cloud laughed when he felt her lean back against him; she'd finally went back to sleep. He carefully sat her down against the wall and took a seat next to her, deciding to catch up on sleep himself.

Alex was getting irritated, he knew he would've gotten out faster but he said nothing the whole time and acted like one of them. 'Is this one that stupid that she cannot simply jump to the vines and climb up?,' he thought and rolled his eyes.

Primrose sighed. Was there an easier way out of here? Not that she could think of.

She raged in her head. 'I want my life before I was in this place. I want my sword. I want my Artemis. I want out of here.'

Alex thought it useless to not give this thing a hint so he kicked a rock and it landed at some vines that lead up and out of the place. He didn't say a word as the rock hit the wall and bounced off hitting her head. Primrose glared at the offending object, and looked up to what it had hit. She instantly blushed at her own stupidity. They could've climbed out this entire time..?

She didn't say anything, just shook her head and grabbed the vine, climbing up. Alex rolled his eyes and followed after her still giving off signs of pain even though they didn't bother him too much anymore.

Sora stood up and waited as Primrose climbed back up with her new friend.

"Who the hell is he? I never gave you permission to bring someone back with you," Sora said blankly. "He ran away too. And he's scratched up pretty bad," Primrose explained, fixing her skirt, which was horrifically dirty now. She sighed and looked back up at Sora, waiting for her next insult.

Sora glanced over at Alex but said nothing more as she shoved Primrose's sword back into her hands.

"Well...we better head back, we can't train again today since you'll be taking care of your new friend, brat," she said and walked off.

Alex watched Sora and was surprised to see that she was exactly how they had described her at the government. Primrose gave Sora a bored look. She didn't care what kind of words were thrown at her, all she wanted was sleep. And maybe a hug, but since Artemis was gone, that wasn't going to happen.

She sighed and followed after Sora, keeping her distance. Sora had lead Alex and Primrose back around the afternoon and sat Alex down outside the cave. She went in and found the first aid kit.

She looked around but ignored Cloud and Lilly and didn't even notice Kirai at that moment. Kirai tilted his head when he saw Sora. Something was off about her. Her personality was different, maybe? He walked over to Primrose.

"..Did something happen to her?"

Primrose shrugged. "Artemis erased some of her past."

Kirai looked down at his feet. Could she have forgotten more than that? Sora went over to Alex and helped tend to his wounds. And after she had done that much she looked over at Primrose, "You take care of your new pet, brat," she said. And with that Sora she turned and her twin tails flicked around her and she began to walk back to the tree and stared at it before climbing it.

She had a bad feeling about this new boy, but had said nothing. Primrose blinked and shrugged. She looked over at Alex. "So what's the rest of your story, kid?"

Cloud slowly opened his eyes when he heard more voices. "Hnn.."

He noticed Alex standing there and pulled out his knife out of defense. "Who's that," he asked icily.

Alex looked up at her and recited the same story he had gone over with the agents. "I was adopted by an agent a few years back, they made me one of their little puppets...so I had enough…but I didn't realize it would be hard to escape when I first tried. The first time kinda almost had me down a cavern with stones or waterfalls and dying."

"But they continued to let me stay and until now I was just able to get away," he said with slight fear and sadness, he had learned to fake some emotions but not all of them well. He turned when he saw Cloud and took a step away in fear that he knew how to fake well.

Primrose turned to Cloud. "Put the knife away, lover boy. He's fine."

Cloud glared at them both but lowered his weapon nonetheless. "I don't trust him," he said quietly. "If he touches Lilly he dies," he said more audibly.

Primrose rolled her eyes at him. Alex kept the act of looking scared in his eyes, but a smirk was barely visible to anyone. 'So that's his weak point...now I know how to break him,' he thought icily.

Alex took a few steps and hid behind Primrose from Cloud and used her as a shield.

Lilly only shifted slightly in her sleep a bit before she heard the voices and looked up tiredly, "what's going on?," she asked and sneezed. Primrose sighed when Lilly woke up. "Great. Now they'll be all annoying," she mumbled.

Cloud kept his glare on Alex. "The pink one brought a friend," he informed her.

Lilly turned her head to the entrance of the cave and looked to the boy hiding behind her. Lilly gave him a suspicious look and her eyes narrowed and she got to her feet. She took the knife from Cloud and walked over to the boy the best she could and shoved Primrose out of her way with whatever strength she had.

She took the boy by the front of his collar and held the knife at his throat, "I already don't trust you...you could be lying and I can tell when one is lying...if you betray us or if you're a spy I won't hesitate to kill you," she whispered so only he could hear her. She then took the knife and cut him on his face and gave him a small cut. Cloud smirked when he saw Lilly in action. He walked over to them and stood behind Lilly, looking at Alex questioningly. "So you're from the government, ne?"

He slowly paced circles around the two, an old habit he had when he was excited or angry. "Was there a girl there, a bit taller than that one," he said pointing to Primrose, "who looks like me?"

If he had any kind of information on where Prism was, that would make Cloud feel better. Alex continued to keep the fear in place of her charade, he refused to break, but he had to give them something or get fucked over in the end of this act. He glanced at Cloud with fear filled eyes before answering, "I-I think so, but I didn't get a clear look at the one they brought in," He let his voice shake.

"They only let me read their profile but took out the picture but all I know is that it was a girl," he said nervously. Cloud looked over the kid, not believing this afraid thing he had going on. Something just seemed off. He didn't know whether to believe that Prism was there or not, but it was all the information he had. Might as well rely on it.

He spun on his heel and looked at Primrose. "Where did you find him?"

"He was in the forest that Sora threw me into."

Alex cursed at himself, if he stayed like this anymore he would get found out faster, he had to do something...but what? He was shaken out of his thought as Lilly had let go of him because she was having a coughing fit. He tried his best to fake the concern in his voice. "Are you okay?," he asked her reaching his hand to her slightly.

If he could only weaken Cloud with her...he could get him back easier than the others. Cloud turned back around when he heard Lilly coughing, the question of 'You alright?' already on his lips, but it changed when he saw Alex extend his hand towards her. "Don't touch her!"

It took him exactly two steps to reach Alex and pick him up by the collar, glaring into his eyes. "I don't care if she is bleeding on the floor, you do not touch her, understand?"

Alex was brought into shock when Cloud grabbed him roughly by the collar, he was lost for words but managed to get them out. He opened his mouth, "Y-yes I-I understand," he stuttered. He hated this act but had no choice.

Lilly sat on the ground coughing while Cloud had tormented Alex. Cloud glared at him for another couple of seconds before releasing his hold on the boy's shirt, practically throwing him back.

He turned and looked down at Lilly. "You're still sick, I see," he said, reaching down to pat her head.

"I should be fine by tomorrow," she said to Cloud through her tired eyes. She gave a sigh but stood up again the best she could, she still hated the water, and had an idea for after she got better..she would tell Sora to put her in a situation that made her have to learn on her own to swim.

Alex caught himself before he fell to the ground, he turned around and walked off into the forest as he clenched his teeth and growled to himself angrily. Cloud watched Alex leave with cold eyes. "I don't like that kid. He's lying about something," he whispered to Lilly so Primrose wouldn't hear.

"I know he is...he's not who seems he is…he's a spy I can tell he's lying about his whole story," she said to Cloud quietly.

Alex took out his dagger and cut through a tree,"Damnit! They are tighter than I would expect...its time to end that bond they somehow made," he growled.

"How much do you think she told him?" he asked her, taking a glance at Primrose. "That one's more idiotic than Kirai. And that's just dangerous."

"I don't know...but we can't trust him, not even fake it," she said and gave a yawn.

Alex finally sat down in the leaves he made fly everywhere and he laid back in them and stared at the trees. "I will complete this and kill those two…it's my mission and then to destroy that clone," he said. Cloud nodded and glared over at Primrose. "You. What were you thinking, bringing that kid here? You have no idea who he is!," he scolded her.

Primrose sighed angrily. "I was alone. I was tired. I was in pain. I didn't give a shit if he followed me or not. Just kill him if you hate him so much," she said, and walked farther into the cave. Lilly watched her go back into the cave and rolled her eyes slightly.

"If we kill him now they will know and will send more after us...let's play along on for now and see what he does and if he is a traitor kill him," said Lilly.

She looked at Cloud's knife still with a stain of blood on it,"..And I'll kill him for you, so they never catch you," said Lilly calmly. Cloud smiled at her last comment. "How nice of you," he said sweetly.

His expression got a little bit more sad. "..you think that was Prism he was talking about?"

Lilly looked at him still with a look of suspicion, "I don't know.. I just hope not," she said to him sadly before she handed him his knife back.

"..Its time...that I go back to my training," she said walking to her blade and picking it up, she began to walk out of the cave. Lilly didn't care if she was sick now; she was going to keep up her skills no matter what at this point.

Cloud tilted his head. "What? You don't need training! You're gonna get even more sick!," he worried, following after her. "You'll live for a day," he said, giving her a pout. Lilly stopped walking and turned to face him. "Then what do you expect me to do then Cloud?," she asked him, she looked at him with tired but blazing eyes. "And...I can go a few days without rest while I'm sick I'm sure," she said to him.

Cloud gave her a bored expression and saw that he was definitely going to lose this fight. "Aah fine," he grumbled, turning around and pacing the cave. Lilly said nothing as she watched him walk away. She turned back around and walked into the forest to find Sora up on a cliff by a waterfall, 'Perfect,' she thought. Lilly went up to Sora as fast as she could, "Sora!...I want you to throw me down this," she said.

Sora was puzzled at her request.

Cloud sighed as he walked his path repetitively. "She's gonna get herself hurt.. I know it... something's gonna happen.. that kid.. where'd he go?"

He stopped and looked around. "...Where'd he go?" he asked Primrose, a bit of panic in his tone.

She shrugged and sat against the wall. "I dunno. The forest?"

Sora didn't question her, but simply did as Lilly requested. She quickly took the blade from Lilly and before Lilly knew it she was thrown into the water and over the waterfall. She landed in the rushing waters below and tried to remember what Cloud taught her. She drank a lot of the water and choked on it as she tried to swim or to keep her head above the water but was finding it harder than she thought.

Alex walked over to the river and stared at it and eventually heard something in the water and looked ahead. Cloud slowly walked to the edge of the cave and looked out at the forest. What was she going to do? Knowing Lilly, it would be something rather dangerous. Knowing Cloud, he would follow her out of worry.

He sighed as he picked up his knife, which had ended up on the floor, and slowly walked through the trees. Sora watched from above as Lilly struggled to swim in the river; she showed no signs of rushing into the water to help her. She had gotten the hint the moment Lilly was shoved into the rushing waters.

'Damn it...swim...come on..,' Lilly growled to herself. She fought hard to keep her head above the water at least but was finding it harder to even try to swim in the water and to control her direction of how to face the water. But she found her legs moving beneath her, but not enough to get her moving to a different side of the river. The river was only getting faster.

Alex saw it was Lilly as she got closer, he was tempted to just let his dagger fly towards her but did nothing, he needed to keep at least some trust, and stood watching as she rushed by in the water. Cloud continued to walk, heading towards any water supply, because he knew that's where she would be. He could hear rushing water.

"The current must be fast today..," he said to himself, surprised at how loud it was.

"Don't get yourself hurt, Lilly.."

Alex watched as she was rushed past, for a moment her eyes locked with his before her head was brought under the water again and she lost sight of him.

Lilly was able to bring her head back above the water, she could eventually find herself able to keep herself in one direction; she was finally able to keep control of her direction. But she couldn't keep her head above water long enough to keep water from going into her mouth.

She soon found her body growing weak in the rushing waters but refused to give in just yet. She growled at herself while underwater and let out a shout to herself when her head broke from under the water,"Swim DAMN IT!"

Cloud stopped walking when he heard her voice. "Goddammit.."

He rushed to the direction of her shout, but by the time he had gotten there she was already down the river. "Lilly! You need help?" he called to her, knowing she would refuse. But it's always good to check, right? Lilly's head broke above water again and she just barely heard his voice, "No!," she shouted back to him. Lilly had too much pride right now, she refused to call for help unless she needed it, and at that same moment something went wrong. The water came over her again, it took a few minutes to break through the water and at that same moment she found herself being rushed towards a rock. She braced herself the best she could in the water, she thought she was would hit it right and not get hurt, the water betrayed her.

She was taken under and turned by the water and once her head came back up she hit the back of her head and her back on the rock. She let out a cry of pain before the water washed over her and she didn't come back up. Cloud ran down the river and barely saw her go under. He froze where he was and waited for her to emerge, but when she didn't, took immediate action and jumped in after her.

He was being pushed farther down the river by the water and couldn't see Lilly. He tried to hang on to a rock to keep himself steady, but it wasn't working.

Finally he caught a glimpse of Lilly's hair and swam towards her, holding her tightly so she wouldn't slip out of his grasp as he swam to the surface.


	72. Battle 65

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle sixty-five**

**Lilly and Cloud's first fight**

Lilly cursed herself the best she could in her daze, she couldn't believe it had almost worked but failed in the end. Lilly then forced herself, no matter if her body refused or her mind had begun to shut down from the pain. She forced herself to move while still in the rushing waters and saw Cloud was holding onto her, she tried to get free from his grip but found he had a tight grip on her.

"Let...me go...I have to do this," she said as she forced herself to keep her head above the water. "Lilly," Cloud growled angrily. She was going to get herself killed at this rate. But he knew she needed to do this. No matter how much he wanted to lock her in the cave and never let her near water again, Cloud knew he couldn't.

He reluctantly retracted his arms from around her, but stayed in the water. He'd let her go but no way he's leaving her alone. Lilly immediately let the water take her again and she fought with its raging waves again. She had kept her head above the water and yet she had finally been able to control herself in the water, she held her breathe and did everything Cloud had taught her already. Now she only to learn how to kick underwater and stay in control just long enough to swim to the other side again on her own.

"Swim...swim...move already," she growled to herself. Cloud watched her carefully, perfectly ready to spring after her and take her back up onto the land.

"Come on...," he whispered to himself. He knew she could do this. It just had to work. Lilly gave herself one last curse and forced herself to keep moving until she finally found herself swimming to the other side of the riverbank at last. The moment she found herself reaching the back and was able to get on the land, she sat up and looked around. But instead of saying anything, the exhaustion and the hit from the rock had left her too weak to do anything more and she fell on the ground unconscious again.

She had a slight smile on her face but she was at least breathing easily, her head on the other hand had a wound, not too bad but it was bleeding a bit still. Cloud saw her emerge from the water and fall back on the land. He got out of the river and ran over to her, smiling. She did it. He laughed and sat down next to her, dabbing some of the blood from her head away gently with his sleeve.

Lilly found herself in the dark area of her unconsciousness and saw a glimpse of her past but did nothing as she saw it pass by her. She shifted a bit on the ground but couldn't move from being weak enough already, this wasn't the first time she had done this to herself.

She knew by the amount she had used, she would be down for at least two to three days now. Cloud would probably bitch her out after she woke up. Cloud picked her up carefully and started the long walk back to the cave. He was careful to avoid the area that he knew Alex was still in. He didn't want to talk to that kid, now or ever. Alex gave growled when he saw she lived, "Damn it...die already," he growled under his breath.

Lilly found herself waking up in his arms when they were half way back to the cave; she looked up at him and groaned. "Fuuuck...I'm in trouble right?," she asked grumbling.

Cloud nodded at her with a smile. "Biiig trouble~"

He sighed and cautiously avoided a log that he would've tripped on. "But you're injured so I won't yell at you yet," he told her. Lilly let her head fall back as she cursed herself. Why did he come? What made him come?

She only groaned in pain,"Daaaamn it..," she grumbled. Cloud felt bad a little for following her. Almost like he didn't think she could do it. 'But you were just worried,' he told himself. 'So it's not like you did anything wrong. Plus you saved her life. It's fine.'

But he still felt a bit of regret and you could see it in his eyes. Lilly saw the look of regret in his eyes but she said nothing to him. She just stayed quiet and waited for them to return and wait to get the yell of her lifetime by Cloud.

She made him worry, it was her fault sure, but she had to do that. Cloud said nothing else as they walked back to the cave. He sighed once he had set Lilly down on her feet and looked around.

"It's so quiet without Artemis making people talk to each other," he said, more to himself than her. Lilly only nodded and looked at him dazed. She still didn't exactly feel okay just yet but she didn't care, she just wanted to get over her punishment. She wondered what he would ban her from doing; she knew he would do something as punishment. Cloud looked at Lilly and patted her head. "Don't jump into waterfalls," he told her, and turned around and walked into the cave. He leaned against the wall and wondered what everyone else was doing at that moment.

Lilly looked at him, she kinda got irritated. She went to the other wall and took Artemis's blade he had left behind and began to stab the wall just like before and refused to say a word. She would rather be yelled at now then wait, he was too calm something was wrong. Cloud looked at Lilly inquisitively. The last time she had stabbed a wall, she had confessed her love. What was wrong this time?

"Um. Why are we stabbing the wall again?" he asked her carefully. Lilly glanced up and looked at him from behind her bangs. "You won't tell me what's bothering you...and for the dumbest reason you refuse to lecture me already or anything...If your upset at what I did go ahead and do something you have all the rights to do so! So go ahead and punish me already if your that upset at me!," she shouted.

Lilly had a hard time controlling her anger now; she was releasing it from the frustration caused by him and her past. Cloud blinked at her, surprised at what she'd said. "I'm not lecturing you because I felt bad that I went after you.. and you got out anyway, so what's the point? The only reason I was mad in the first place was because you randomly jumped into a rushing waterfall, knowing you were unprepared.. and that might've been a good training experience but I'm Cloud and I worry too much," he said calmly.

Lilly couldn't believe her ears, what the hell was he talking about, he wasn't himself. "GOD DAMN IT CLOUD! Stop feeling bad it was my choice, you had chosen to follow and I didn't care if you did or didn't it was your choice! I got out because you still came and I lived, you still save my life! I was unprepared hell I even told Sora to shove me down that waterfall no questions asked and she did as I asked! Cloud I swear stop worrying or I'll make sure...I'll go and find Prism on my own! Then what will you do, will you try and stop me then, punish me? Go ahead and punish me for my own stupidity already I know you want to!," she shouted. Her shouting had echoed off the walls and almost the whole forest could hear her, she even had tears streaming down her face as she remembered her past again.

Cloud stared at her, processing her words.

"I don't care if I want to. I'm not going to. It was your choice and you don't deserve to be punished because you wanted to do something, and you did."

He shook his head. "You don't get it! Say you do go to get Prism, what happens if you get caught?" He felt tears threatening his eyes and mentally banished them away. His voice was shaking as he shouted, "I've already lost her and I don't need to lose you!"

Lilly growled and shook her head in anger. "Fucking Cloud! Fine don't punish me leave me be and let me do that again next time again and I'll make sure to drown that time and leave forever like my family!"

Lilly didn't back down at his comment she refused to back down, "I will get her back, and even if she's the only one to get free, I'll stay and fight them off just to get her free for you to be happy again with your sister at your side too!," She shouted.

Lilly finally then let her final thread of common sense snap and she went off, "Maybe...Maybe I should have just drowned in that fucking river maybe then you wouldn't have to worry as much or maybe I should let myself be captured or let my blade go over my throat like I did to my family...then we will all be gone and no more worries for you!," she shouted. Lilly was letting the blame finally take over her and she had no idea or even knew what she was talking about at that point.

"How could you even say that? Do you have any idea what that would do to me! If you had drowned I would be a fucking wreck right now! I would rather live my entire life in fear of anything happening to you than have to go one second knowing you're never coming back!" Cloud shouted back at her.

"And if all this is coming from your family, you should already know that it wasn't your fucking fault!"

Lilly didn't care, the moment she snapped, she wasn't exactly coming back to her sense no matter how hard she wanted or if Cloud helped her. "..Because all I do is bring bad luck to everyone around me...I was given my name for a reason...nothing but bad luck to everyone since I was little," she cried. He voice was lowering again and she found herself becoming blinded by tears and anger.

"If it wasn't my fault then who's was it?...I took the orders I was given is it not the fault of the one who decided to take the job? That's what I was taught, if you take it it's your fault forever...and what's sadder is he didn't even care when she begged for him to make me stop...I was forced to let her die slowly unlike the others and listen to her cries of pain and begging to die faster but wasn't allowed to," she said. Lilly let herself turn and hit the wall with the blade of the knife in her hand and cut herself again. The next sound you heard from her was sniffling and the dripping of her blood.

Cloud took a shaky breath and walked over to her, wanting to help her with her cut, but he was actually afraid to. "You don't bring bad luck.. you're so dumb.. if anything all you've done is good for me, do you even know what I was like before you?," he asked quietly.

"If you hadn't have taken the orders you would've died, and I already told you, they were your family. They would rather be dead than you," he whispered.

Lilly tightened the grip of the knife in her hand letting the cut get worse with each passing second. She shook her head and stood there crying, she never wanted those orders but that day haunted her forever and it only happened if she was not punished for being reckless or did anything that cost her, her life. She found herself turning to face him, her face was stained with tears and her hands lowered and the knife dropped from her grip. She stood in front of him unmoving; she was afraid to even reach out to him and did nothing but cry.

Her hand came to her eyes to wipe away the tears and all she could do was smear the blood on her face instead and make the tears worse since it burned a little. She cried more when it burned.

Cloud gently wiped some of the blood off of her, letting himself cry silently. How had this fight even started? He couldn't remember.

He slowly, cautiously stepped closer to her, hesitating a moment before taking her arm and pulling her to him. "I'm sorry..," he whispered, hugging her softly. Lilly tried to keep the tears from coming back but couldn't stop them like she wanted to do. When she felt him hug her softly, she calmed down only slightly, she stood there before she wrapped her arms around him again and held him tightly afraid to let go.

"No...I'm sorry I said so many horrible things," she tried to say clearly through her tears. Cloud gently ran his fingers through her hair, trying to help calm her down and maybe help the tears go away. "It's fine," he told her. He was only lying a little bit. "We were both just... stressed.."

Lilly buried her face in his shirt and stayed where she was with him. She refused to move, that would have actually been nice if her legs hadn't buckled under her and she almost fell over. She was still weak and wouldn't be able to do much for at least three days still. "..I never should have said those awful things though," she said in a softer tone. Her tears were slowly coming to a stop, but not the bleeding in her hand. Thankfully, Cloud still had the strength to keep her steady. "It's okay. Let's just forget about this, okay?" he suggested quietly.

He pulled back a little and carefully took her hand, making sure not to touch the cut. "You cut yourself pretty bad..," he said, lightly kissing the tip of her fingers.

Lilly kept her eyes away from his, she was afraid to still meet his gaze afraid to find him angry at her still. She wanted nothing more than to forget, and she wanted nothing else but to sleep away the exhaustion in her body. "I-I didn't think it was that deep," she said to him and closed her eyes for a moment.

"..Can I go to sleep?...I'm tired and...you don't have to care about my cut if you don't want to," she said giving a small yawn.

"You can go to sleep after I at least put a bandage on it," he told her. Cloud walked over to the first aid kit that was still open from when Alex arrived and pulled out a band aid. He walked over to Lilly and put it on her injury. He tossed the wrapper aside.

"Now you can go to sleep~"

Lilly grumbled when she had been told to wait, but once the band aid was on she went over to the wall the best she could and fell straight to sleep when she sat down.

Sora came back after Lilly had fallen asleep with Alex behind her, but she ignored him and looked over at Cloud calmly. Cloud went to sit by Lilly and noticed Sora. He was surprised to see that he wasn't receiving her usual glare. He simply tilted his head at her. There really was something different about her. Sora walked over to them, "Here, I took this from her before I shoved her down the waterfall like she asked. I didn't think it would be a good idea for her to have it while she was carried away and risk any injuries with it," Sora explained. She handed Cloud her sword waiting for him to take it, she was calm, but didn't seem to be herself; instead she had a plain look.

Alex glanced over at them from the corner of his eye and said nothing as he sat several feet away from them. "Is something wrong Cloud?," she asked noticing the look he gave her. Cloud stared at her sword and then came to his senses again. He took it and continued to look at Sora quizzically. "Um.. no. Thanks," he said, placing Lilly's sword on the ground next to him.

What exactly happened to her? Didn't she still hate him?

Kirai sighed and trudged back into the cave. He'd been aimlessly walking around the forest and had gotten scared when he saw the old cabin, so he ran all the way back.

He leaned against the wall and looked around, noticing Sora and giving her a sad look before averting his gaze elsewhere. Sora gave him another look before she turned around and gave Alex a slight glance. She then walked over to the same spot she had stayed in the cave for who knows how long and sat down; she gave a yawn and closed her eyes to sleep. The stars had begun to spot the sky and glimmered as the moon shone brightly in the night.

Alex saw Kirai and could barely figure out what made his power tick, he wanted to know. Cloud blinked, now increasingly confused. No greeting to her precious boyfriend? Not even gonna sit by him? Isn't that the reason they were all here in the first place, because of him?

He looked over at Kirai. "What happened to her?"

Kirai glanced at Sora again and felt a little twinge of sadness. He didn't look away as he answered Cloud, "I don't know."

Alex glanced at them confused, what did they mean wasn't she always like that? "W-what do you mean? Does she not always act this way?," he asked nervously. Alex hated this act, but it had to do for now until he could betray them in the end. Kirai opened his mouth to answer but Cloud interrupted him. "You. Don't speak. You'll say too much," he said, giving him a 'I mean fucking business' look.

He glared over at Alex. "She normally has emotions."

Kirai blinked and gave Cloud a bored look. "That's what I was going to say," he said irritatedly. Surprise went through his mind, 'Emotions? What? But that's not how she was described to me,' he thought to himself. "So how would she normally act with emotions?," he asked. Cloud almost responded before thinking. Good thing he stopped himself.

'He might already know she wants to kill me... but if he is a spy, then I would be giving away her weakness by telling him she likes Kirai. How to word this..,' he pondered.

"Like a normal person. And she hates me so she wouldn't have even acknowledged me with more than a glare," he said nonchalantly. Alex simply nodded and glanced over at Sora, he was still confused, but said nothing more. Alex was about to say something before he was startled to hear Lilly wake up. "Hm?...What time is it?," she asked and winced in pain, she was still in pain, which was obvious from the way she moved. But she tried to hide it the best she could, "..Did Sora come back?"

Cloud looked over at Lilly and nodded. "Yeah, she fell asleep."

He leaned in a little bit closer and whispered so Alex couldn't hear, "You still hurting?"

Lilly would've moved to look at Sora but found she couldn't move well," Yeah..a lot," she whispered back to him. She wanted to be fine, but she only caused this to herself. She could feel the pain mostly on her head and back after she had hit the rock so hard.

Alex looked at them curiously but said nothing and stayed where he was and beginning to drift off. Cloud frowned slightly, not liking that she was still in pain. He reached towards her and held her hand, just because he wanted to. "I sowwie," he said quietly.


	73. Battle 66

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle sixty-six**

**Some secrets hinted**

Lilly was surprised he wasn't upset at her still, "Y-your not mad at me still?," she asked in a whisper to him. She couldn't help the old habit of leaning her head on his shoulder and listening to his breathing and letting his voice calm her again. "No," Cloud answered her quietly, letting his head lean on hers. "I just don't want you to be hurt."

Kirai gave them an amused look. They looked like they came straight out of a manga. And plus, Cloud was showing emotions. That was intriguing on its own. Lilly gave a tiny smile but was unable to say more. She had tried to say more but instead as she had listened to him, she had fallen back to sleep.

Alex was so very confused, but he took her lead and fell asleep against the wall alone and laid on the ground.

~Next day~

Sora was the first one up and she stood at the entrance of the cave staring at the sky waiting for Primrose. Primrose sighed and unwillingly walked out from the depths of the cave and stood at the entrance. She looked over at Sora and sighed again.

"So what's my torture for today?"

"I got him to help you, so you're sparring today," said Sora as she pointed to Alex. Alex walked up behind her and said nothing as he walked past her and into the open area in front of the cave where everyone could watch. Primrose was only slightly relieved. Alex probably had more training than her, but it was still better than fighting Sora.

She drew her sword and reluctantly followed after him. Alex stood waiting for her as he took out his daggers and glanced as he saw Kirai waking up. He was wondering where the other two were, "Are they still sleeping?," he asked aloud.

Kirai nodded. "I think Cloud's still awake but he won't leave his precious Lilly," he told Alex.

Cloud threw a rock at him from inside the cave, very narrowly missing his arm. "SHADDUP."

Alex gave the rock a look and took a glimpse inside to see Cloud with another rock in hand.

Sora growled and turned to face him, "If you want to make sure she stays asleep shut up and come here, or bring her over here with you and let her sleep while you sleep. She seems as if she'll be out for a few more hours," said Sora. Cloud sighed as he put the rock down and quietly stood up, making sure Lilly wouldn't fall over when she was sat upright again.

He walked outside and gave them a bored look. "So what's going on?"

"Well one..I need to go into the city to find my damn original and two you need to watch her in the process while I'm gone looking for him," said Sora. She glanced at Cloud and without another word she began to walk away. Cloud looked over at Kirai, confused. "Why didn't she make you do it?"

Kirai shook his head. "She hasn't acknowledged my presence since that thing," he explained with a bit of sadness in his tone.

Cloud looked at him another second before turning back to Alex and Primrose. "Why do you guys need to be watched anyway.." he mumbled to himself. Alex was confused by their confusion, what the hell are they surprised for? He couldn't understand it, and didn't want to try and understand it; he wanted to keep this up and sighed as he waited for Primrose to get ready. But as he gave Kirai a look, he saw the sadness in his eyes, he seemed to be bothered by Sora, he wanted to know and he would find out later.

Primrose saw that Alex seemed to be thinking about something, and decided it was a good time to attack. Better than when he was prepared. She rushed forward and came at him from the side. Alex was quick to realize that Primrose was now at his side, he quickly ducked and rolled on the floor and hooked her foot in his own and she fell to the ground. "You almost had me," he said to her as he stood up over her with his dagger pointing down at her.

Primrose sighed as she looked up at him. "Yet I didn't," she said, getting annoyed with losing.

She saw an opportunity and kicked his leg out from underneath him, quickly standing up and copying Alex's position on himself. Alex coughed a bit as he felt the wind knocked from him as he landed on his back. He looked at her in surprise, "Y-you seem to c-copy o-others," he stuttered out through rough breaths.

Primrose shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea," she said with an innocent smile.

Cloud rolled his eyes. 'Her cute act is rather annoying,' he grumbled in his head. Alex was getting bothered by her cuteness, so he said Cloud's thought aloud. "Your cute act is irritating and annoying I hope you know that...could you at least act serious here?," he asked. Then he quickly brought the hilt of his dagger behind her knee knocking her over and sat on her back as she landed on the ground face first.

Cloud couldn't help but laugh at Alex's comment. Kirai even gave a small chuckle.

Primrose held back a whimper of pain when she hit the ground. "I wasn't trying to be cute," she growled. "That's just me."

She didn't know how to get out of this position.

"Yeah..right..cute being who you are bullcrap..I'm done with this..let me know when you get serious and as Sora requested when she returns I'll report this to her," he said getting up and walking away.

Primrose rolled over so she was lying on her back and gave the sky an irritated look. "I should've let him die in the forest," she grumbled.

Cloud coughed. "Well. You lose."

Alex walked down the path he had taken when he first arrived and sighed heavily.

He looked around and took out his watch and turned it on, it was an agent watch that you could speak into,"I've found them...but that agent Sora..seemed to be different," he said. He explained to them what he had found out so far about and what seemed to be Cloud's weakness. Cloud walked around aimlessly, stopping to kick Primrose's foot. "You need to take training seriously, or else you're gonna die when you're in a real battle," he said harshly.

Primrose rolled her eyes. "That was a natural instinct. I actually had training to be cute, ya know."

Cloud laughed. "So that's where they wasted your skills!"

Lilly opened her eyes sooner than Sora had thought; she looked around and saw everyone was outside. She struggled to her feet and walked over to them, she had finally reached them but then she fell forward into the ground.

"Owwww...I need to stop moving for another two days still..," she complained. Cloud turned towards Lilly, surprised that she was already up. "Then why did you walk out here, dummy?" he teased her. "I would've walked over to you."

"Because everyone else was out here and I wanted to know what was going on," she said as she looked up at him from the ground and began to try and sit up again. "And I'm not a dummy...bad enough that rock was in the damned water in my way," She grumbled. She then realized what she had given away; she looked around slightly hoping the others did not understand.

'Please don't find out what it was,' she pleaded inwardly. Primrose was too annoyed to care. Kirai had figured out what was going on a while ago when he walked in on Cloud trying to teach her to swim, so he just gave a little bit of a smirk.

Cloud just changed the subject. "Basically Primrose was training and she ruined it with her 'natural instincts'," he said with a laugh. Lilly gave him a confused look, "Do you mean that cute crap?..No wonder she always loses to everyone..I bet she would lose to Kirai," she said. Lilly looked over at him,"Hey..wheres Sora?"

Cloud laughed. "I would love to see that. That needs to happen in the future."

Primrose stood up and glared at him. "It's not my fault! I sucked at fighting so they just decided to make me be all girly. Geez."

Cloud ignored her and looked around. "She left before they started training. Somewhere in the forest."

"Geez..guess I struck a nerve much," mumbled Lilly.

Then she looked back to Cloud, "I can go look for her," she suggested, even though she knew Cloud was object to her idea yet again. Cloud was about to tell her no when Kirai spoke, "No. I wanna go. I needa talk to her anyway," he told them, spinning around and walking into the forest after Sora.

Cloud shrugged and looked at Lilly. "Guess he's going."

Lilly was surprised to hear that Kirai wanted to go, but even she was confused by Sora.

"Okay..then..what can I do?," she asked, obviously she did not want to do nothing. Kirai stopped and realized he didn't know where she was going. Would she reply if he called for her? Probably not. He imagined she'd be on some kind of cliff or another high place, so he set out looking for one.

Cloud looked around to see if there was something that she could do. "Um.. you can entertain me.. or you could always fix that one," he said, pointing to Primrose. Sora sat in the trees a few feet away trying to see if she could find Artemis coming back yet before she went back into the city. What she hadn't counted on was after she stood up that a bullet was shot from somewhere and the branch broke she stood on and she fell to the ground and hit her head on the branch that crashed down.

Lilly looked at him, "Fix her how? And if I choose the first how would I entertain you?," she asked confused. Cloud shrugged. "I dunno. Torture her until she forgets how to be cute."

He thought about that for a second. "Nevermind, I wanna do that. And I don't know. Just keep me company I guess~"

"What the fuck?" Kirai stopped and turned in the direction of the crash. "Sora?"

He walked and saw the tree branch on the ground, Sora lying not far from it. "Sora are you okay?" he asked, more frantically this time. Lilly pouted and looked away. "No fair..you get to have all the fun," she said and sighed.

Sora lay on the ground for a few moments not moving. She finally began to move when her head moved from side to side first; she opened her eyes and looked at the sky. And one thing that made it bad for her, the memories Artemis blocked, had returned. Cloud laughed and draped and arm over her shoulders. "You can help if you want~"

Kirai was relieved when she opened her eyes. What had even happened? He didn't hear anything but the tree falling down. He lightly touched her hand. "What happened?"

Lilly looked at him happily, "Yay!~," she said.

Sora turned her head in his direction and shook her head before she remembered the sound. "A gun went off...but I don't know from where," she said. She then shot up, "Crap! Whats been going on?," she asked in surprise. Kirai tilted his head at her. "You mean you can't remember?"

"Well, um.. to sum it all up, Primrose brought back this kid when she went training. Actually, when you sent her to train. Cloud and Lilly despise him and think he's some kinda spy," he explained to her.

"Wait...when did I start to train that one?..Who the hell? When the hell?...What the fuck is going on?," she shouted. Sora was so lost she had no idea what he was even talking about; she stared at him in shock and had no idea how to answer. Kirai shook his head. "Artemis blocked out some of your memory.. I think too much got blocked, since you kinda completely forgot who I was," he said with a weak smile.

Sora felt confused still, "..I asked him to block them?..When? I really don't remember anything..and since when did I agree to train that puppy of a girl?," she shouted. Kirai nodded. "I think it was getting in the way of something.. I can't really remember why. And Artemis told you after your memories got erased."

He laughed a little bit. "Its no use though, she sucks."

Sora tried to think about what her memories had begun to get in the way of anything. Then it hit her, he had erased them to get her assassin side back,"..So he needed the old me..then I'll keep it up, I'll train her like hell and make sure she won't be babied," said Sora.

"...but after this headache goes away..," she grumbled holding her head in her hands. Kirai shook his head. "Noo! The old you was scary," he said sadly.

"You hit this branch; I think... you said a gun went off?" Kirai looked around for any sign of where it could've come from. Sora rubbed the back of her head and found some blood but quickly wiped it away to not worry him. "But if I have to see..and beside I wanna test that kid you told me about," said Sora.

She looked at the branch; she would've kicked it, if she wasn't in pain in her head. "He seems harmless but he might just be playing innocent." Kirai stood up and then looked down at her. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah I can walk..but I'm a little light headed but I'll be fine...and as for the kid..I can take care of him," she said with an evil smirk. Kirai smiled at her. He had really missed her with emotions. He shook off his thoughts and then started walking back. "Alright then. We should probably get back," he said. Kirai laughed. "I'm sure Cloud missed you trying to kill him."

"Yeah cause he liked it when I tried to kill him so much," said Sora sarcastically. She followed Kirai and sighed heavily, "..But there is one thing that bothers...who the hell does Artemis look for?...Has he told any of you his past?," she asked.


	74. Battle 67

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle sixty-seven**

**Alex's intentions and Artemis's Anger**

Kirai shook his head. "I think Primrose tried to ask him but he didn't say anything. I've been meaning to ask him but he's always accompanied by the pink one," he told her. "Oh..guess he won't ever tell anyone...although I did wonder what my originals past was...technically my past too but ya know..," she said calmly. Kirai tilted his head at her. "Wait, he hasn't told you either?," he asked her, rather surprised that Artemis wouldn't at least tell Sora. "Wow.. must be hard to talk about, I guess.."

"No he never told me a word or hint of it," she said to him. Sora looked up ahead and seemed just fine, but something in her eyes made it hard to not give away the sadness. She had always wanted to know who or what his past was like.

Kirai stole a glance over to Sora and frowned slightly. She looked sad. "You okay?" he asked her quietly. Sora looked at him and smiled. "Yeah...I'm fine, just fine," she said and walked ahead a bit faster.

Kirai matched her pace and looked at her again. "I do not believe you," he informed her. Sora stopped and looked at him with sadness in her eyes and now in her voice. "Its not fair...I'm his clone...yet know nothing about him at all...he knows all about me...yet he won't tell me anything about himself or who he was before I was created..its just not fair," she said sadly.

Kirai gave her a sad look and then turned his attention to the ground ahead of him. "Yeah... that does suck. He'll probably tell you eventually," he assured her.

Kirai sighed and turned away from her as they walked. "...at least you know about yourself," he whispered to the trees. "He won't tell me...I've made hints to know but he never said a word to me..he will never tell me," she said.

Sora then jumped back into the trees, "And you get to forget who you are..I'd rather forget than know," she said. Kirai laughed. "Well I'd rather know than forget! Wanna trade?," he asked sarcastically. Sora gave a giggle, "Sure why not? But you have to beat me back there to make it happen," she laughed and took off through the trees jumping through the branches quickly. Kirai pouted when she took off running. "But you know I'm not as fast as youuuu~!" he said, rushing after her.

"Awww come on I'm in the damned trees I have to run past things you can at least get further," she said giggling and picking up her pace. "But I'm a loser at running! And pretty much everything else too," he laughed as he tried to keep up with her.

Sora giggled as she dropped to the floor and landed in front of him, "Then let me help you get better at something at least...then you can't complain anymore that you're not good at anything at all," she said. Sora walked over to him and placed her lips on his own slowly deepening the kiss. Kirai smiled, although he was slightly confused at how the hell she'd dropped from the sky. But he pushed all thoughts aside and kissed her back, it had been a while since he had been able to.

Sora parted their lips and her lips slightly brushed against his own," You have to take over this moment Kirai, its the only way you'll get better, but not right now we don't have to train your fighting skills...and maybe while Artemis isn't here we can have some time to ourselves this time..," she said cutting herself off as she slowly took off her jacket.

Kirai stared at Sora for a second, slightly confused and mostly dazed. Whaaat? He smiled after a second and shook his head. "Artemis is going to kill me when he gets back~"

-CensorSkipFTW-

Cloud sighed and leaned his head on Lilly's shoulder. "Im boreedd," he said, poking her. "Entertain me."

"And how does he want me to entertain him?," she asked as she patted his head before she coughed. "So tell me..what do I need to do to keep him from being bored?"

"I dunno," Cloud said with a small yawn. He slowly reached over and tickled Lilly a little bit. Lilly gave a tiny giggle as she tried to stop him from tickling her. "Then why don't you pick what we do? I don't have any ideas of what to do...unless you watch me drown again or I just tease you," said Lilly. Cloud continued to tickle her despite the attempts to stop him. "I don't feel like watching you drown. And I'm winning at the teasing game by the way~"

Lilly kept giggling. "Then why are you bored again?," she asked between giggles. Cloud shrugged. "I dunno~" He continued to torture her.

"And how exactly would YOU tease ME, huh?," he asked her playfully. "I don't know how I would," she giggled, "I was making conversation," she said trying to calm her giggles.

Cloud laughed. "Oh so you LIED." He leaned over with a smile and licked her cheek. "Liars shall be punished," he told her, continuing with the tickling. Lilly giggled uncontrollably," W-what did you want me to do?," she asked. Lilly blushed when he licked her cheek, "Did you want me to seduce you again?," she asked through giggles. Cloud pretended to ponder the suggestion. "Hmm. That is a good option," he said with a mischievous smile. Lilly looked at him with playful eyes. She bit her lip lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Then how should I begin?," she asked as she went to his neck.

Cloud laughed a little bit. "I don't knoww," he said with a slight pout. "You tell me."

"Well then...maybe I need to get you ready to be seduced," she said to him. Lilly made sure the others still weren't around before she began to unbutton him again. She then stopped and slowly unbuttoned the top of her shirt and gave him a mischievous smile.

Cloud blushed slightly and shook his head with a smile. But for once he couldn't come up with a comment to shoot back with. Lilly hadn't done anything and he was already distracted. Lilly gave another playful smile before she got on his lap and let her shirt fall off of her shoulders. "Are we still bored? Or have I distracted you enough to kill your boredom?..maybe we may even need to do more to keep the boredom at bay," she said to him. She brought her lips to his neck and began to nip him lightly.

Cloud's eyes slammed shut and he blushed darkly. He let out a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a whimper of some sorts. He blushed more at his own reaction. "Nyaa, you don't have to do thaat.."

Lilly smiled, "Then what do I need to do?," she asked him innocently.

~Back to the forest~

Artemis held his breath as he stared at the house in front of him; it had been so long he had no idea what to do. He clenched his fists and began to slowly walk up to the house.

'I...I don't know if..if...do they know me anymore...,' he thought to himself. It had taken him yeas to find this home and now once he found it he was so unsure. Cloud tried to avoid her gaze. "I dunno.. just not.. that," he said quietly. He was lying though, he actually enjoyed that. He just didn't like the way he reacted to it.

"Awww okay..then why not get to the point then already?," she asked as she licked his lips.

Artemis stood in front of the door before he knocked on it. He was about to turn and run away from fear before the door opened. Who he saw not only left that person in shock but it left him with tears.

Cloud gave her an innocent look and tilted his head to the side. "And what is this point, exactly?" he asked her teasingly.

"Why don't you take a guess...because its no fun if I get all the fun," she giggled.

The person in front of him was a woman, she still seemed a bit young, she had to be in her late thirties by now. He looked at her and before he noticed anything or said a word a man came from behind her.

"Who is at..the...door...IS it really you?," asked the man.

Artemis stared at the couple and finally spoke."...M-mother..F-father?," he asked with tears.

Cloud gave her a slight smirk. "I can't guess, I'm very distracted right now ma'am," he told her, barely tickling her sides.

"I wonder whats distracting you sir?," she asked in an innocent tone and gave a tiny giggle as he tickled her.

The couple stood in the doorway unable to believe who was in front of them right now,"I..I looked for you but gave up for a while until now," said Artemis.

His mother took a step forward before she rushed him and held him tightly in her arms. His father looked at him and he said nothing for a moment,"I'm sorry..but this is only temporary..I need to ask you somethings before I leave you both again," he said.

Cloud laughed. "Oh I dunno, the girl sitting in my lap, maybe?," he said sarcastically, tickling her a little bit more.

"I don't what you could be talking about," she said giggling.

Artemis stood in front of his parents as he leaned against the wall that faced them as they sat on the couch. "Now tell me...why did they take me? Why target me?...And tell me..why you willingly let them take me.," he growled the last part angrily.

Cloud tilted his head. "You don't know what I'm talking about?" he asked with a smile. "How are you unaware of how distracting you are? Didn't we already have this conversation, missy?"

Lilly gave him an innocent look. "I'm that distracting?..I don't think we ever talked about this young man," she said with a smile.

His parents looked at him shamefully before his mother spoke. "..We didn't..we didn't want to get involved..they told us if we didn't hand you over they would hurt us," she said.

"So letting them take me away instead of sending me away to keep yourselves safe was a good idea?..Bastards..now tell me the rest of the damned story and then I will be on my way!..Your no parents...your just informants of my past now...so tell me!," he shouted.

"Well, since you seem to have forgotten, I shall inform you," Cloud began, "that it is extremely easy to forget about other things when you are around, because you are just that amazing," he told her as he looked straight into her eyes. "Really?," she asked in surprised tone. "Then how does one amuse you? Besides me being the distraction?," she asked.

Artemis glared at them until his father went up to him and smacked him,"..You can do what you want but you are not my parents any longer...I am ashamed to have even come looking for you...on second thought...I'm leaving now!," he shouted. Artemis began to head towards the door before his mother stopped him, "Please...I'll explain.."

Cloud patted her on the head. "You will just have to figure that out on your own, little one," he said, giving her a light kiss on the lips. Lilly gave a whimper before he kissed her. She wanted to know the answer but with his lips at her own she couldn't speak at all.

Artemis looked at the woman who stood in front of him with pleading eyes, "..Fine...twenty minutes and that's it," he said coldly. She nodded and began to explain.

Cloud smiled. "Seems that's one way I can win a conversation," he said, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. "And not have to lie about it."

Lilly gave a light blush as she stared into his eyes. "I guess so," she said quietly to him. Lilly let everything around her vanish as she focused on Cloud and said nothing, she felt as though she had gone back to the day when she first met him.

Artemis listened to every word she had told him, he looked at his father when she finished explaining. "So then...father by what she told me...how long did you know I was going to be taken away? You seem to have known…which means you set it up," he said calmly.

Cloud tilted his head at her with a smile. She looked like she was lost in thought. He gently brushed the hair from her eyes. "Whatcha thinkin 'bout?," he asked her softly. Lilly looked at him again and smiled gently. "I was thinkin about the day I first met you in that fight," she said calmly. Lilly sighed and realized she was cold and put her shirt back on and didn't bother to button it up again. She leaned against him and yawned a bit. Cloud laughed a bit when he remembered that. "You scared the shit out of me when you jumped out from behind that tree," he said, remembering the events of the night. "I just don't get how you fell in love with me then," he said a bit quieter.

"Well I thought you were my target what the hell were you doing out there to begin with?," she asked before she snuggled to him. She gave another blush, "Maybe it was when you held me against the tree with your knife at my throat or maybe it was the look you had in your eyes...but no...it was everything about you," she told him.

"I was looking for the guy I wanted to kill," he explained, almost embarrassed now to have killed people for the fun of it. Cloud twirled a piece of her hair, admiring how soft it was. "I think I started loving you when I saw the look in your eyes when we saw each other at the government base."

"I don't remember the look I had at all...but wasn't that the same day I was put on your team too?," she asked with one last yawn as she began to doze off. "You were very very happy," he said, before realizing she was asleep. Cloud sighed and thought about that day. He'd been just as happy as her. Before long he found himself drifting off as well. Lilly snuggled close while she slept.

Artemis slammed the door shut behind him as he left the home. He took one last glance at the house before she took off in anger. His mother had come from the doorway and cried for him to return, but he ignored her and never looked back.

He began to head back into the forest taking a new path so no one would see him, "Those bastards!," he growled.

Cloud sighed in his sleep and protectively wrapped an arm around Lilly. He whispered something but it was indistinguishable. He was having a nightmare. Only one tear trailed down his cheek.

Alex came back into the cave and growled to himself as he went over his orders in his head that he was given. He took a glance at Cloud and Lilly and gave a low growl, he had been ordered to take Lilly back for rehabilitation. He wouldn't be able to even get near her with Cloud never leaving her side, but then he raised an eyebrow when he saw their position. "...Please don't tell me...," he sighed.

Artemis was walking back through the forest, he was still a far distance from the cave, but he thought he could hear something from a different direction away from the cave just about the same distance as he was from the cave.

Cloud's eyes fluttered open and instantly narrowed when he saw Alex. He unconsciously increased his hold on Lilly by a bit. "I know you're lying," he growled. Alex gave him a lost look, "I don't know what you mean," he said innocently. He saw that grip in Lilly tighten and he growled to himself.

Artemis wandered around until he heard the sounds stop. "What the hell?"

Cloud gave him a 'yeah right' kind of look. "Quit acting all innocent. Primrose was too much of an idiot to realize that you didn't run away. Just admit it, kid," he said icily. Alex finally gave in and smirked, "So long as no one else is around. Of course I'm lying...and soon I'll be taking her back soon," he laughed. He gave her a look and said nothing more. Cloud smiled at him, his eyes taking on the evil quality they loved. "Thats what you think. I might've been killed once but you don't know what I'm capable of," Cloud told him, his killer side greeting him like an old friend.

Alex gave him an icy smirk. "Sure..I don't care who the hell you are..I'll take her back and then once shes been rehabilitated she'll be that same killer again," he said with an icy tone.

Artemis was turning past a certain tree grouping when he barely saw Sora re-buttoning her shirt and realigning her skirt. He didn't even bother to say anything except one thing, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

Cloud tilted his head with the same smile. "The same killer who fell in love with me? So you're saying that's just gonna happen again?" he asked with a smirk.

Kirai froze and his eyes widened, really afraid to turn around. Thank GOD he had clothes on.

He slowly spun on his heel and saw Artemis fuming. He stuttered for a response. How did he even end up here? Why didn't Cloud and Lilly get caught? "...special training?," he said nervously.


	75. Battle 68

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle sixty-eight**

**Copy and Original fight**

Alex smiled, "Well…let's say rehabilitation has changed for some agents. When I take her back...she won't just be given the same training again...but she'll also be put under a trance that I can make and break. I was trained for trances, and they work wonders when it's an agent or assassin," Alex said with a grin.

Artemis gave him such an angry glare that it only added to his anger from his parents, his anger was at its boiling point. He took about half a step before he lunged for Kirai grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a tree. "Special training my ass! What the hell do you think you just did to my clone?,"Artemis was angry at everything. But he hit a sore spot when he heard Sora begin to back away, he turned slightly and looked at her,"...I'm…not your sister anymore?...I'm only your clone?," she asked. Sora only went back to her sword and began to draw it ready to fight, "Then let my first mission become true.."

Cloud kept his expression the same, not showing the fear that was making his heart beat faster than it should've. "You say that like you're actually going to get her," he said with a calm tone.

Kirai's eyes were wide and he couldn't think of anything to say. But he regained his words when he saw Sora with her weapon drawn. He gave them both terrified looks, wondering who would attack who first. And if he would be caught up in the middle of it.

Alex remained in his same composure. "How do you know I won't? The moment you slip up and lose track of her I'll be there to take her away at the same moment. And once she comes back...she will not even remember you," he said.

Artemis looked at Sora as he held Kirai against the tree. Sora advanced towards him growling, "Is that what I really am to you?...a simple clone? Then let me take you out now," she said to him.

Artemis then turned to her, he was lost in his anger, and in his blinded anger he lunged for her and Sora was quick to try and avoid him. But she found herself pinned to a tree with his hand around her throat. She struggled to get free but she couldn't. His grip was too strong right now and she was having trouble breathing. Cloud gave him a forced smile. "I know because she's never leaving my side," he told him. He tried to keep himself from jumping up and punching the hell out of the kid.

Kirai watched them, frozen. What the hell had gotten into Artemis? Suddenly, almost like he wasn't even controlling himself, Kirai had walked forward and gave Artemis's hand a death grip as he practically threw him off of Sora.

He glared at them both. "What the fuck are you guys doing?" He was shaking and wondered how he'd even gotten the strength to move Artemis, much less get him off of Sora.

Alex simply rolled his eye. "Just wait, you'll slip up," he said as he walked over to his spot by the wall.

Artemis glared at Kirai but returned his gaze to Sora just as quickly and growled. Sora held her hand at her throat as she took deep breaths and glared back at her brother. Artemis and Sora had said nothing for some time before one word came from Sora's mouth, "Die," she said icily.

In the next second they lunged for each other again and collided in a furry of blade against blade. Cloud didn't respond, he had gotten lost in thought. They could make her forget him? What if that was what they were doing to Prism?

Kirai gave them both an annoyed and flustered look. He knew he wouldn't be able to make them stop on his own; he could barely face Sora, much less her and Artemis.

Reluctantly, he ran back to the cave.

"CLOUD! LILLY! THEY'RE GONNA KILL EACHOTHER!"

Alex grinned to himself when he thought of several ways he could take Lilly and how he could possibly make Cloud slip up.

Lilly woke up with a start when she heard Kirai return shouting. She was still sick which made her a little more emotional when she was sick and she had tears in her eyes when she was woken up so suddenly. She looked around as she tried to concentrate where she was.

Artemis and Sora kept blocking each other's attacks but they were still injuring each other badly when they kept throwing each other off and into objects nearby. Cloud looked at Kirai calmly. "Excuse me?"

"Artemis and Sora are going all out on each other," Kirai said, his voice higher than usual in fear.

Cloud looked at Lilly and carefully moved her so she was sitting next to him, and stood up. "Be right back, Kirai you stay here and keep an eye on that kid," he instructed, picking up his sword and walking out into the forest. Lilly watched Cloud go with tears she was wiping away. She glanced over at Alex; she didn't like being around him without Cloud especially when she couldn't fight back yet. She looked back out the cave and reached out from where Cloud had vanished and tried to keep her guard up.

Alex smirked, but he still had no idea how to get her away if the others watched Lilly.

Artemis was now covered in wounds from being slammed into trees and Sora was covered in deep cuts and bruises from being slammed into rocks and sharp branches. She hadn't been able to even scratch him but he had given her several deep cuts on her shoulders and close to her neck and a deeper one across her back. Kirai looked over at Alex and saw his smirk. Maybe he wasn't an innocent runaway? He looked over at Lilly and saw how scared she looked without Cloud. It was weird how someone could care about him. Kirai leaned against the wall and stared at the ground.

Cloud sighed as he heard blades clashing. He walked out from behind the trees and went up to both of them, almost unnoticed with them so intensely battling, and gave them both a good slash in one swipe of his sword. "What are you guys doing?"

Lilly took one last look at Alex before she held her knees close to her and laid her head on the top of her knees. She stared out the entrance waiting for him to come back.

Artemis backed off from Sora when he felt Cloud's blade get him, Sora jumped back when she felt a blade hit her as well and she landed on her knees. They looked up when they saw Cloud standing there with his own sword, Artemis was the first one to speak, "That clone deserved it," he growled.

"Is that it?...So it was true all I ever was to you was a clone!...Then let this clone finish her mission you bastard!," Sora shouted but she couldn't find the energy to move anymore.

Cloud looked at them both and tilted his head. "You guys are idiots, ya know that?"

He looked over the wounds on the two of them and shook his head. He turned his gaze to Sora. "Do you really think that after all the years of him taking care of you and making sure the government doesn't get to you again, that he just thinks of you as a clone?"

Cloud spun around and faced Artemis. "And you, I dunno what got you all psyched up, but I'm pretty sure you don't mean what you're saying because you're mad about something. Or someone. Probably Kirai cause I could see the guilt in his eyes."

He took a step back. "So if you guys are going to kill each other have fun, but you," he pointed his sword at Sora, "need to think about what that would do to Kirai and you," he turned it to Artemis, "need to realize that everyone would die or get lost without you."

Artemis glared a Cloud for a moment before he turned his head away and stared at the ground for a few moments. He thought about what Cloud told him, he had a point, and what was he thinking calling Sora a clone. He said he would never do that, but he broke that and now he felt bad, he looked up and turned his gaze to Sora. She still had the fire in her eyes, but she didn't get up again, she sat there on the ground unmoving and said nothing.

Sora kept her gaze at the ground and refused to meet his, she heard what Cloud said; she took in what he said and gave it some thought. She only thought about Kirai, and she finally gave a nod. She was about to try and get up before she realized she couldn't move, with too many injuries she couldn't move. And before she could say anything her eyes were hollow and she fell forward to the ground. Artemis hesitated a moment before he walked over to Sora.

Cloud had started to walk away and took a second to look back, and smirked when he saw Artemis walking over to Sora. He laughed and resumed walking back. "Point one for Cloud."

Artemis felt horrible for what he had done and said to Sora. He couldn't take care of her here, so he put both their weapons back into their sheaths. He picked Sora up and began to follow Cloud slowly as he thought about the fight he was just got into with her.

When he saw Cloud ahead of him he didn't say a word as his pace picked up and he began to pass by Cloud. Artemis was already in an upset mood, and he knew Sora was still not going to be happy with him after what he said. "...She'll never forgive me..," he said sadly.

Cloud looked up when he heard Artemis talking. He tilted his head at him, and walked ahead so he was next to him. "She probably will if you explain yourself," he said quietly. Artemis shook his head. "Nah, she won't, she still hasn't forgiven me for losing her damned rabbit all those years ago I'm lucky she doesn't bring it up anymore. But with this...I won't be surprised if she never speaks to me again," he said.

Artemis gave a smirk and laughed as he remembered the days when he took care of her, he couldn't help but cry a bit when he thought about it. Cloud kept his eyes straight ahead. He realized that he was comforting someone and had to restrain himself from laughing. "I dunno... you have to mean a lot to her for her to be so upset about you calling her a clone. I don't think she would be able to not talk to you."

Cloud remembered once when he was little, when he'd accidentally spilled soda on one of Prism's toys. She didn't talk to him for a week and he'd felt so alone. "Trust me."

"..She didn't talk to me for almost two months until I bought her a new rabbit..but she only said a few words to me until she stopped bringing it up when she went to so many public schools.," said Artemis. He held back his tears the best he could and heard voices ahead and realized they were close to the cave. "She'll even avoid me for longer.. she won't listen to me watch what happens trust me..she almost doesn't seem to care about anyone when she's that upset," he said sadly.

Cloud sighed. "Well I'll be honest; she's going to be upset. But you made a mistake and she'll realize that eventually and you guys will be back to normal," he said, trying not to sound too mean but being serious at the same time. He saw the cave ahead and waved to Lilly.

Artemis smirked and shook his head,"Yeah..right back to normal..."

When Lilly saw Cloud she tried to get up but just fell back down and waited for him to come back with her hands reaching to him. Lilly didn't like the feeling she was getting from Alex and she wanted to be safe with Cloud for the time she was defenseless.

Alex growled to himself when saw Cloud returning, 'Fuck...now what the hell should I do?,' he thought angrily to himself. Cloud smiled when he saw her. Once he walked into the cave he sat down next to her. "Hai."

Kirai looked up and saw Artemis carrying Sora. Her eyes were closed. That's not good. He wanted to ask if she was okay, but he was still scared of Artemis at the moment.

Lilly gave him a smile and quickly held onto his arm. "Hai, so what happened?," she asked.

Artemis glanced at Kirai, he set Sora next to him and handed Kirai the first aid kit, "You take care of her...she won't be speaking to me for a while," said Artemis. He walked away and glanced at Alex. He didn't like that look in Alex's eyes but he said nothing as he went to go and treat his own wounds.

"Whats up with him?," asked Lilly. Kirai watched Artemis walk away with confusion. He looked down at Sora and then at the kit and sat down next to her and started to fix her up.

Cloud glanced over at Artemis and then turned back to Lilly. "Him and Sora had some kinda fight... something about him calling her a clone even though he promised not to. I think Artemis was mad about something else before so it blew up and they hurt each other," he explained quietly so Alex wouldn't hear. Lilly was surprised to hear that two closest people in their group was now at each other's throat ready to kill each other at a moment's notice. She felt a bit sad, she never thought that would happen, but then she got a sly idea, "Cloud~ What if I tried to figure out what got him mad?...I don't care if I do get hurt if he gets mad again, I just want to find out why he called her that," she said,

Sora woke up in serious pain and she gritted her teeth in pain. She took a glance around and then remembered her fight with Artemis and the fire returned but she said nothing about it. "Am I back at the cave?," she asked.

Cloud laughed. "That's a rather devious plan. But sure, I'd actually like to know that as well," he said, giving Sora a curious look. Then he remembered Alex's threats. "But you can't be alone at any time, okay? You have to be with someone and that doesn't include Alex."

"Yeah," Kirai said softly. He closed the first aid kit and didn't look at her. This whole thing was his fault, he knew it. Cloud glared over at Alex. "Yeah. Little bastard even admitted to it.. and I think I know what they're gonna do with Prism, assuming that they have her.. which we should really go get her by the way...," he said, the last part with a bit more sadness in his voice.

"He admitted to it? Wow. Wait...but why won't you tell me what he said to you? Are you afraid I'll do something reckless?," she asked. Sora hardened the stare on Alex she leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "If you are even playing a game...I'll make sure to personally see that your death is slow and painful," she said. Alex's eyes widened and he nodded slowly.

"...And yeah...the moment I get better I'm going after her," Lilly whispered to herself trying to make sure Cloud didn't hear her. Cloud just shook his head. "No, I'm pretty positive that you'll do something reckless," he said, tapping her lightly on the nose.

He thought she'd said something but couldn't quite make it out, so he just let it pass.


	76. Battle 69

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle sixty-nine**

**Alex's plan and Sora's betrayal**

"Okay..fine...I'll make sure someone is always around before I do anything...now..I'm going to start finding out whats wrong with him," said Lilly. Lilly rolled her eyes when she knew she couldn't walk, so she began to crawl over to Artemis and sat down next to him. And then she began to talk with him slowly trying to figure out what had happened and that would take a few days or hours.

Sora smiled when she knew she gave Alex a scare, then she turned around and caught a glimpse of Artemis, he gave her a hopeful look, but she turned away from him and walked past Cloud instead. Cloud looked around and wondered where Primrose had gone off to, but he wasn't about to ask. He tilted his head when he saw Kirai being all sad against the wall. "What's wrong with you, kid?"

Kirai shook his head. "I practically started that fight. And I am not telling you how, so don't ask me," he said icily. Sora turned when she heard Cloud speak to Kirai. "None of your concern you murderer. So don't worry about it unless you want to feel my blade across your throat in seconds," she growled. Sora was obviously still upset or she wouldn't be letting her anger out on Cloud like she was now. It was the different anger she had when she killed him the first time.

Sora picked up a sharp rock and threw at him at her full strength and growled angrily, she didn't want to be angry but she was, and she was angry at Artemis. She saw the rabbit she had left at her spot, the same rabbit Artemis had bought her; she went over to the rabbit and stared at it. And then, she ripped its arms, legs, and head off in anger.

Cloud managed to dodge the rock and gave Sora an amused smile. "Well someone's certainly got their emotions back!"

Kirai gave him a glare. "Oh shut up Cloud."

Cloud laughed. "But why would I do that? I'm Cloud, its my job to be an insensitive bastard."

Sora looked at the torn up rabbit and then back to Cloud. "Shut up!," she shouted at him and then walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"You bastard," she growled. Cloud smirked. "Funny. Last time you said that I stabbed you," he said with a slight laugh.

Primrose walked into the cave and was surprised at everyone's placement. Cloud and Lilly weren't together and Kirai was alone in the corner? What had she missed? Sora growled, "Don't make me get my revenge," she hissed. She tightened her grip and was ready to take his own knife from him and stab him.

"Maybe I should let my revenge take full course again you bastard!," she shouted. Cloud sighed. "But you wouldn't do that," he said with a calm tone. "Because you need me to fully break the government. If you kill me, you also loose Lilly, who hopefully still has the sound on her so we could track it and find the location of the government base."

He gave her a smile. "So go ahead and kill me.. but then you're just making little Alex's job easier," he told her. "One less person to take back."

Sora growled as she held him in her grip. She knew she couldn't do that or else they would lose their chances at taking it down for good, but she hated him still. "Fucker...you do have a point..but if you hadn't come my mission could have finally killed my original and finished that age old mission," she growled. Sora finally let him go and stared down at him as she stood over him angrily, her eyes burning with fire.

Cloud tilted his head. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked with a doubtful tone.

Primrose saw Lilly and Artemis talking and tilted her head at them. And just what were they doing talking to each other? They were hostile not two days ago.

However, she didn't walk over to him, no matter how much she wanted to. Because Lilly was there and she was partially afraid of her. "...Of course I would..I will do anything to accomplish it," she said with slight hesitation in her voice. Sora let her gaze drop for a moment before she returned it to him.

Lilly continued to try and get Artemis to reveal why he had been so angry before and was finding it hard to get it out of him. She was about to turn and crawl back to Cloud when she saw Sora threatening him. She then forced herself to her feet and tackled Sora roughly to the ground. Cloud was about to reply when Lilly tackled her. He looked down at them. "Lilly. What are you doing? You are sick."

Primrose smiled when Lilly walked away. She walked over to Artemis and looked at him. "what's wrong? You look sad," she said worriedly, sitting down in front of him. Lilly looked at Cloud from where she had Sora pinned to the ground and gave a cough, "But she was threatening you," she said before she had a coughing fit.

Artemis looked at Primrose and gave a weak smile, "Nothing..I'm fine..," he said. He tried to ignore everything that had happened and tried to not go kill Kirai again for what he knew happened. Cloud smiled down at Lilly. "Yes, I know. Thank you darling," he said, patting her on the head.

Primrose gave him a sad look. "No you're not.. you aren't good at lying," she said quietly. Lilly gave him a weak smile before she gave another yawn again, "Is it late or am I just tired?," she asked.

Artemis looked at her,"...I'm not okay..I found them..I pissed Sora off to hell and back ten times...and now...I have a lead but we need to speak with Kirai's parents..and Sora will be going to his house," said Artemis. "Probably both," Cloud said, looking outside. It was getting dark. "Come on, you needa get sleep and get better," he told her, reaching out so he could help her stand up.

"Oh.. I missed a lot then.." Primrose gave him a sad look. "Don't be sad.. Sora needs you, she'll get over it," she said with a small smile.

Lilly yawned again as she took his hand and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Yeah right..tell that to the rabbit over there..she won't get over it anytime soon..maybe never not after what I called her," he said. He glanced at the rabbit and turned away. Cloud tilted his head at her. "How did you get sick again? I can't even remember...," he said as he helped her walk over to the wall so she could sleep against it.

Primrose wanted to ask him what had happened but figured that it probably wasn't good to talk about it. So she said nothing as she moved so she was sitting next to him, and simply held his hand.

"The river...waterfall remember?," she asked.

Artemis just shook his head and got up, "I just need to be alone right now if that's okay," said Artemis as he began to walk away. He stopped and picked up the pieces of the rabbit that were on the floor and went outside as he went to go fix the rabbit.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," Cloud said with a yawn as he sat down.

Primrose watched him go with sad eyes and drew her knees in, resting her head on top of them. "...stupid Sora...," she grumbled quietly. Lilly immediately curled up next to him and fell asleep quickly.

Sora got up and went back to her spot when Artemis was away from her spot and she sat down. She glared at Primrose when she overheard her, "You got a problem bitch?"

Primrose looked up and gazed over at Sora with a bored expression. "Kinda," she replied without hesitation. "Then say it..we can take care of it tonight too if you're up to it,"Sora hissed out at her already getting to her feet. "Seems like you already heard it," Primrose shot back. "And I'll be just fine grumbling to myself in the corner, thanks."

Sora rolled her eyes at Primrose before kicking some dust at her and turned with a flick of her twin tails and began to leave the cave again.

Artemis was heading back inside when he and Sora locked eyes for a moment, and instead of a word Sora slammed him against the wall out of her way and walked off. Primrose coughed a little and brushed the dust off her. "Thank you," she called after Sora sarcastically.

Artemis came back and leaned against the wall before he sighed and set the rabbit down next to him and sat down alone by himself that night.

~Next Day~

Alex was already up and was outside getting his next orders and telling what had happened. Lilly had just woken up and was poking Cloud to wake up before she began to try and walk again to talk with Artemis. "Nyaaah," Cloud groaned as he was poked awake. Then turned to look at Lilly and looked at her sleepily. "Can I help you darling?"

Lilly smiled at him, "I'm bored and its almost noon amuse me," she said innocently.

Alex was just returning when he finally thought of a new plan; use Sora's anger to his advantage. He went over to her and began to act like he was "comforting" her and was really putting his plan to action. Cloud rested his head on her shoulder, still tired. "Amuse you? How would I do that? There are people around," he said with a smile.

He lifted his head in surprise and glared at Alex. "What is he doing talking to her?," he asked in an angry whisper. Lilly was about to respond to his first question when she heard him whisper that and turned her head to see what he mean't, "..I don't know...it looks like hes...comforting her?," Lilly questioned to herself.

"The damn bastard had no right to call me that at all," Sora growled, "I know he didn't..and your mission will never get completed now," he said. "..He got pissed at me and now I'll never speak to him for a long time, maybe never," she said angrily, "Maybe you need to turn him back as punishment for what he did..but that would be separating you two and I don't think you would do that to him," said Alex. Sora got a look in her eyes as she gave what he said some thought,"...I'll do it..as revenge for calling me that..I'll take him back even return if I have to," she growled.

Cloud blinked. "What the hell. Why is she even talking to him?"

He glared harder when he noticed the look in her eyes. "She looks like she's planning something... that little bastard tricked her."

"What do you think it is?," she asked him as she was getting ready to stand up.

"Are you really sure you would do that to him? Isn't he all you have left though?," asked Alex. "I don't care anymore..he pissed me off to hell and back and I will never forgive him..he deserves this...I will return him..then the others one by one they won't even know what happened," She growled. "..Well..if your so intent..I guess I can't stop you... but I can try and protect them," said Alex. His plan was working; her anger had blinded her enough to the point where she couldn't think rationally anymore. "Try and stop me and you die," she growled to him as she threw him to the ground and held him there.

Cloud continued to watch them. "I think.. she's against us again," he whispered to Lilly. He looked around the cave and was only more sure of his assumption. Everyone was looking sad and sitting alone. "Actually.. I think she's against everyone."

Lilly let an anger spark in her but didn't or tried not to let it be noticeable to Cloud. "We have to stop her then..make her see what shes doing is bad again...or else I'll take her down myself... and I mean I'll take her down no matter what the cost," growled Lilly.

Alex was happy, his plan finally worked, he got the one he needed on his side against her comrades and ready to turn on them all. It wasn't long until Sora came back in acting like she hadn't talked to him and went over to her sword and picked it up, she had a smirk on her face. She was ready to turn her brother back to them all first.

Cloud glanced at Lilly, slightly worried at the anger in her voice, but agreed with her fully. "She's going insane.. if she's going to turn against her brother like that, thats just.. and fuck, she's giving up Kirai too! The whole reason we're here! Something's wrong with that girl," he mumbled with fire in his eyes.

Lilly nodded, "then why don't we teach her a lesson..together with Kirai and Primrose? I doubt she can fight against all of us at the same time. She would be out numbered easily," said Lilly with scorn and old hint of who she was.

Sora stopped when she saw Cloud and Lilly, her eyes already blazing with the look of betrayal, she gave a smirk and said nothing as she went over to Kirai and patted him on the head before sitting next to him and laying her head on him. She then closed her eyes acting as innocent as she could without raising suspicion among the others. Cloud shook his head, "Yeah.. but I don't think Kirai would betray her like that.. even if his life depended on it," he said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. He looked up and saw her all happy with Kirai. "Oh now look at her.. clever bitch."

Kirai was confused at her sudden attention to him, since she hadn't talked to him since she'd been bandaged up. But he didn't say anything and just kept looking at the ground in front of him. Lilly growled as she saw Sora,"Heh..so she is very clever, but nonetheless...why don't the three of use deal with her then?..Kirai never has to know and its not like Primrose would care," said Lilly.

Sora snuggled close to Kirai as she fell into a deep sleep. Alex came back inside at that same moment; he looked over at Sora with confusion before he went over to the back and got some water. Cloud laughed a little. "Sure, we just gotta train her first.. and we should at least warn Artemis of whats going on.. he doesn't have to help but we can't just let her take him back."

Kirai looked over and saw Cloud and Lilly talking suspiciously. Something seemed very wrong here, but he didn't care enough to ask. Lilly sighed heavily, "Well..should we get started with her first today before we tell Artemis yet?..Well we can tell him what will happen if he doesn't snap out of it but we can't tell him about our attack on her," said Lilly.

Alex was now confused, but then he got an idea and walked over to Artemis and suggested they go into town. "Yeah, lets go..besides I want to send those two to Kirai's," said Artemis as he acted himself again letting go of yesterday a bit.


	77. Battle 70

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle seventy**

**Questionings and Lilly's odd behavior **

Cloud sighed as well. "Yeah, I guess. He looked over at Primrose and realized he was too lazy to get up. "Hey you... get over here."

Primrose glared at him but reluctantly crawled over. "What do you want?"

Lilly made sure Alex couldn't hear her, "We are going to train you..a lot, we have to train you as much as we can before we fight Sora," said Lilly coldly.

Artemis was walking over to Kirai, "We need you and Sora to go to your house and get some information from him...he has to know something about the government," said Artemis. Primrose gave them an 'are-you-serious-' look and sighed. "Fine.. wait what? I thought we were all on the same side..," she said quietly, confused.

Kirai made a sound of annoyance. "I don't wanna talk to him.." He sighed and looked up at Artemis. "Fine.. and uh.. sorry.. I feel like I kinda initiated this whole fight thing," he said with a little bit of a blush, remembering why he'd made Artemis mad.

"Well it seems Alex is using Sora's anger to his advantage..so we need to make her see sense and see what he is making her do," said Lilly.

Artemis gave him a confused look before he shook his head. "No..it was my fault..I shouldn't have been that angry my original intention was to smack you on the head. But something else had made me angry and blow up like that. It was not your fault, it was mine Kirai..and next time..don't do that where others can hear you," said Artemis as he patted Kirai on the back.

Primrose's eyes narrowed. "That little douchebag. I should've attacked him right there," she growled to herself. She looked back up at Lilly and Cloud. "Kay. I'll do it."

Kirai's eyes widened slightly and he blushed furiously. He faked a cough and looked off to the side. "Eheheh... yeaah," he stuttered nervously. "Then why didn't you?...Damn it now we have to worry about Sora again she could try and kill us at any moment," said Lilly. "We begin today," said Lilly.

Artemis just chuckled. "Now wake her up and start heading out..I will be staying here; if I go we will draw too much attention. Find out what you can and if he tries anything again keep him away from her," said Artemis.

Cloud laughed. "Wasn't that always a threat? It was for me at least... cause I'm a little bitch," he said with a laugh. "Anyway. I think Sora and Kirai are about to leave.. we can start once they're gone."

Primrose nodded. "Arrite." She crawled back over to her spot and acted as if nothing had happened.

Kirai nodded and looked down at Sora. He poked her gently. "Hey you. Wakeup."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Yeah..and I was always a threat to her as well..she only talks to me if shes told to and yet she talks to you to call you names and things like that," laughed Lilly.

"Mmnneeeh...whhhaaat?...I was sleeping," Sora complained as she rubbed her eyes with innocence in her voice. "Ah, her names aren't that bad. It isn't exactly offensive when someone who's definitely killed people calls you a murderer... plus, I don't really give a fuck what she thinks," Cloud said with an innocent smile.

Kirai smiled a little. "I know. We gotta go talk to my father," he said with an obvious hint of annoyance in his voice. "Well either way..one of these days she going to hit your sore spot and you and her will go at it again I'm sure..unless..unless when we fight her I can bring up her parents," said Lilly with a sly smirk.

"Ne? But he was going to try and take me away before..fine..I'll go but if he tries anything I get to kick his ass," she said with fear in her voice. Cloud gave her a confused and slightly amused look. "And what is my sore spot, exactly?" He was unaware that he had one.

Kirai nodded with a reassuring smile. "You can kick his ass even if he doesn't try anything, which he won't."

"Hell if I know..but if you do have one I'll kill her," said Lilly with a plain face and sighed as she waited for them to leave.

"Okay..then lets get going," said Sora. She began to get up and reached her hand to him to help him up. She hid the glint in her eyes well enough so none of the others could see. "Heh.. I don't think I have one," Cloud said with an undetectable bit of nervousness. What if he did? It could be Lilly, but its not like she was a secret to Sora.

What was something she didn't know about..?

Kirai took her hand and stood up with her help. He sighed once he was up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I hate him. I don't wanna talk to him."

"Well either way you never know," said Lilly. She sat back for a moment before she began to struggle to feet to try and walk around a bit before they began training.

"Well you have to, he might know more about the government," said Artemis. Sora rolled her eyes at Artemis, "Come on lets get going already!," she said happily. Kirai looked at Sora with confusion. "What's got you so eager?" he asked her, heading out of the cave.

"It's boring here so why would I want to stay here any longer than I already have to?," she asked with a grin.

The moment Sora and Kirai were gone Lilly went over to Primrose and dragged her back to them, "Let's get started."

Kirai laughed slightly. "Yes... because talking to my asshole of a father is much more entertaining," he said sarcastically.

Cloud stood up and ruffled up Primrose's hair. "Alright kid, you're in for some fun," he said, picking up his sword and walking towards the area outside the cave. "Let's do this."

Primrose glared at him and shook her hair back into place, pulling out her sword and walking after him. "It is! It gives me someone to argue with and something to do than sitting and waiting for our final plans to fall into place," she said laughing.

Lilly smiled as she followed them, she decided not to take her sword but to use her daggers instead this time. She hadn't used them in a while since she stabbed herself multiple times already and wanted to test it this time. When she was outside the blades glinted in the sunlight, "Still as sharp as ever," she said smiling.

"It wouldn't be too hard to argue with me," Kirai teased her.

Cloud looked at Lilly and just shook his head with a smile. He looked back at Primrose and it vanished. "You. Is there anything you're actually good at?"

Primrose thought about it for a second. "No not really."

"Yeah but you make it too easy to win," she said as she grabbed his arm and clung to him.

Lilly turned her attention from her daggers to Primrose, "Didn't you learn anything from Sora? At all like tracking or even defense?," asked Lilly. She took her daggers and lightly brought them to her arms and let the sharp end glide gently over them leaving a small trail of blood on her arm. She smiled and was ready to get started.

"True. I'm not a very good arguer," Kirai said with a laugh.

Primrose drew little patterns in the dirt with the tip of her sword. "Not really. She just threw me down into this separate forest without a sword. And attacked me like twice. I didn't get too much training from her," she told Lilly.

Cloud gave Lilly an amused look when he watched her with the blades. This girl..

"Then don't pout when I don't argue with you," Sora giggled.

"Well than that was useless, "said Lilly with a sigh before she looked back at Primrose. "Then does that mean I get to teach you what I learned then?," she asked with a smirk. She glanced at the blood on her arms but did nothing about it, she walked over to Primrose and without a hint of her next move she cut her arm and backed away and let the blood drip off.

"Heyy, I'm not pouting... yet," Kirai said, poking her.

Primrose looked at her arm, startled. She looked back up at Lilly. "What the hell'd you do that for?"

"Not yet...but you will," said Sora with giggle.

"Why? Because I could and I love the color of blood when its dying the grass crimson and the smell is kind of alluring to me but mostly what it can do to a person," said Lilly. She smiled as she looked at her and then flicked the blood away, something that her father had done to her with blood before was triggering this new side of her.

"Oh really now," Kirai said skeptically. "And how do you know that?"

Primrose slowly tilted her head. What the hell? What was she even talking about? Lilly was getting a tad creepy. "..um... okay?"

"Because I'm magic like that, thats why," laughed Sora as she held onto him tightly.

Lilly just looked at her and smiled. "Only Cloud knows, but...my skills don't come from natural training too...I was also trained to fight more violently at the sight of blood, smell, of it and even the thought of it...I was raised to do so much more...brutally than others," said Lilly. She then took the dagger and looked at Cloud, "Can we start?...I'm bored of waiting"

Kirai laughed with her, "Oh I see. You'd use your powers against me like that? I am hurt."

"Hm?" Cloud had been lost in thought. "Oh, yeah." He turned to Primrose. "Do you have a move that you can actually preform?"

She nodded. "Yeah, one."

Cloud pointed to a tree nearby. "Go hurt the tree."

Primrose turned to the tree and ran at it with a side attack. She succeeded in giving it a large gash across the front.

"Yes I would, only to tease you though," giggled Sora. 'Yeah,..but then take down your leader and doom you all to the government,' she thought to herself with a slight smirk.

Lilly stared at the gash in the tree and was confused by the move."So thats it?...The only move you know and yet you can't cause that much to damage to a person...I thought you were useless this whole entire time," Lilly said annoyed. Her reaction to the blood was working but slowly and it was bothering her that she knew it was working.

"Well if its only for that," Kirai told her, patting her on the head.

Primrose nodded. "Yep."

Cloud stared at her. "What the hell. What did you even do in training?"

"Not much, actually. They just gave up on me."

"Yeah, I can see why..," Cloud sighed. "Okay, um. Try that on Lilly.. but y'know, make it have a chance, okay?"

Primrose sighed and turned to Lilly, executing the same move but aimed a little more this time. Sora giggled as she looked at him, "Are we almost there?," she asked him.

Lilly gave them a blank look before she saw what Primrose was doing and she raised her daggers to block the attack but still weakened her defense a bit to give the attack a chance. 'Ignore it...ignore the color, the smell, ignore it all,' she thought. Kirai looked around and spotted his house. He sighed. "Yeah, just up the block," he said with regret.

Cloud shook his head as he watched them. "You're going too high, that's way too easy to block. Try it again and find a spot she can't reach."

Primrose backed up and went forward again, this time listening to Cloud and aiming more at her side than her arm.

"Damn..well does that mean I get to kick his ass this time?," she asked, "..I have an idea I'll go scare them again," she laughed. And with that Sora took off ahead of him and went through the window of his room and went downstairs. She found them in the living room; she walked in silently and placed her sword at the back of his father, "Miss me?"

Lilly had trouble this time and when she tried to block it and found herself getting cut by her attack. Lilly quickly jumped back and then looked at her arm as it dripped blood.

Kirai was going to answer but she was already gone. He just kept walking, now with a smile. As long as his father was scared out of his pants, Kirai was happy. Fear shot through Kirai's father just at Sora's voice. He looked straight ahead, reminding himself to stay calm. "Why are you here again?"

Primrose stared at Lilly's arm. "Whoa."

"Good," Cloud said. He looked at Lilly with a bit of concern, the look in her eyes wasn't right. "Lilly?"

Sora gave a smirk, "Why am I here? Because Artemis sent me back with Kirai to ask you a few questions," she said as she took her sword away and whispered to him. "And if you don't answer them...I'll end you here," she chuckled with a smile.

Lilly had zoned him out for a few moments before she reacted to his voice, "Yes...I will be...so how about we go all out on her?...I can teach her more that way," said Lilly with a cold stare. The look was off it wasn't normal for her and she took her dagger to her bleeding arm and took the blood with her dagger and stared at it.

Michi's eyes narrowed. "You brought him back?" He ignored her last comment and continued to attempt at staying calm.

Footsteps sounded from upstairs and Taiki appeared at the top of the staircase. "You brought him back?" he asked with more enthusiasm than his father.

Cloud looked at her for another second before nodding. "Yeah. Go ahead."

Primrose looked up at Lilly and backed away, bringing her sword to a more defensive position.

"Put more space between your feet," Cloud told her.

She listened and readjusted herself. Sora's head shot up when she saw his younger brother; she didn't answer the younger boy's question but returned her gaze to his father. "Yes I did...but hes not coming back to stay home with mommy and daddy," she said icily.

Lilly smiled, "Then get ready kid," she said as she brought up her daggers and rushed her quickly without another hint of warning. She aimed for below so she dropped to her feet and swiped at her legs from below to knock her down.

Taiki took a glance at Sora and his father and walked past them and outside. From in the house you could hear his faint cry of "KIRAAAII!"

Michi rolled his eyes. "Good. Now what are you asking me?"

Primrose fell backwards but caught herself, pushing herself back to stand up. She looked down and saw small cuts on her legs, but ignored them and threw her own attack at Lilly.

"Like I'm going to ask you without Kirai here...I'll be right back...try and run and I'll hunt you down," she said playfully and skipped away. She went to Kirai and wrapped her arms around Kirai and looked at him innocently. "Kirai let's get inside and ask questions...or else I'll tease you," she giggled purposely embarrassing him in front of his brother.

Lilly quickly flipped to her feet and slid to the left dodging her attack and then grabbing her and threw her accidently into Cloud. She walked over and gave her a deep cut on her arm again and then walked away calmly and faced them waiting for Primrose to move and get up.


	78. Battle 71

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle seventy-one**

**The unexpected visitors and surprises**

Kirai blushed furiously and just stared at Sora. "Uhh.."

Taiki laughed. "Nice. You guys enjoy yourselves, I gotta finish packing," he said, walking back into the house.

Kirai gave Sora a bored look, still blushing like hell. "Thank you. That's great teasing material for him."

Cloud was startled but somehow managed not to fall over and ended up somewhat catching Primrose, before pushing her back to her feet. Primrose looked at the cut on her arm and then ran back at Lilly again; using the side move she'd done a few moments ago.

Sora looked at his brother and giggled. "Did I embarrass you Kirai? I'm sowwie," she said with a puppy dog look as she wrapped her arms around his neck before they began to walk back inside.

Lilly smirked and used the opposite move against the one Primrose was going to use against her. Then Lilly jumped against a tree and flipped over her and then cut her on the shoulder before jumping away again and watching the blood drip again. Lilly was fighting the urge that she was created for, and tried to keep the look hidden.

"Mhmm. You don't know how many years of this I'm going to get," he said, poking her. When he saw his father he stopped dead in his tracks and glared.

His father glared back. "Kirai."

"Michi."

Primrose clutched her shoulder and glared at Lilly. She had what, one cut? She sighed and ran back at her, swiping her sword underneath her feet.

Cloud watched them closely. The weirdness about Lilly was getting more noticeable.

Sora looked back at his father and dropped her arms from around Kirai and was ready to draw her sword out again in case he talked back badly to Kirai. Her glare was cold,"...Tell me you dropped the investigation on me first though," she said icily.

Lilly stopped looking at the blood and was a bit too slow to dodge that time and found herself with another deep cut. Lilly clutched where she had gotten hurt and tried to keep the sight and smell of the blood away from her.

Artemis had hacked into the government system to get some info on Lilly, but when he saw her info his eyes went wide. "Shit...If I knew that they had done that to her DNA...damn it...Clooudd!," yelled Artemis as he ran outside. What he saw already he had been too late, Lilly was only losing it more.

"Of course I dropped it, last time you came in here I thought I was gonna die," he shot back.

Cloud turned to look at Artemis calmly. "Hm?"

Primrose looked at Lilly and saw something weird about her. She took a small step back. "..Are you okay?"

"Hey you better watch that tone of yours with me...trust me...if my original hadn't come I might've killed you myself," she growled at him.

"Cloud...when she talked about reaction to blood...and you know how shes so good at tracking and hunting?...Well they may have put an extra kind of DNA in her...known as wolf…shape shifting wolf that only reacts to blood...get Primrose away from her," said Artemis in a worried tone.

Lilly's eyes went from brown to sky blue in an instant and all that came from her was a growl that was not normal at all, and before they could blink ears and a tail had appeared. Kirai laughed. "Too bad he's not here now~"

Michi glared at them both. "So what are you really asking me?"

Cloud's eyes widened and he walked forward and grabbed Primrose by the arm and pulled her back.

"Eh?" Primrose looked up at him. "What are you- ...um," she stopped her words and looked at Lilly.

"What.. the fuck?"

Sora smiled ,"We want to ask you about Kirai and...the government," she said.

Artemis made sure to stand in from of Primrose and was ready to attack in case it was needed. Artemis couldn't believe what he was seeing right now in front of him. Lilly turned to them and smiled before she was on her hands and knees and then in an instant there was nothing but a large wolf in front of them growling and snarling. The wolf stood there for a moment then lunged at them with jaws wide open aiming for any of them.

Michi accidentally let his eyes widen slightly. "...what about them?"

Kirai glared at him. "She means who the fuck brought you here and what did they say," he said, now getting pissed off.

Cloud stared at Lilly- or, the wolf Lilly, and shook his head. "But.. I didn't.. what?"

"Spill now before you find yourself on the ground bleeding," she growled.

"Cloud...who was bleeding?," asked Artemis as he rushed the wolf Lilly and tried to hold her back only to get his shoulder bitten into badly. He let out a cry of pain and shoved her away and she held cloth from his jacket in her mouth and she snarled at them.

"Well when that kid showed up here with Kirai we didn't know what to do. He had told us that Kirai had been part of the government for an assassin project or something, and to make sure he wasn't found," Michi started to explain. "So I went to work and researched the government's current plan, and I didn't find out anything.. and then one of my colleagues saw what I was researching, and his brother was apparently an agent. Basically he told me about the project and that's when I started working on your case," he said, glaring at Sora.

"She was... and Primrose," Cloud said, still staring wide-eyed at the wolf. How could he have missed THIS? Why didn't she tell him?

Primrose looked down at the still bleeding cuts on her legs and then up at her shoulder. She took a step back, half hiding behind Cloud. Sora glared back at him coldly. "So my case became a concern to you? How, did that friend of you know about us? Did he know who I was when you told him about my case too? You bastard you knew and even you couldn't tell me? What do you know about us that we don't!," shouted Sora.

"C-cover up the wounds and do something about that wolf now...I'll go back and patch her up quickly and then come back to help," said Artemis as he dragged Primrose back.

The wolf stared at them and when she saw Artemis and Primrose leaving she was quick to try and lunge for them both as they took off.

"I don't know... he just said he had connections.. I had never talked to the colleague until he noticed my research. Nobody really paid attention to him, he was quiet.."

Michi glared back at her. "How could I tell you? You came in here with your sword and whatnot and I didn't even know what to do, much less think about anything I should tell you!"

He sighed. "I don't know anything about you.. but.. Kirai, I have an old location of your parents... it might be outda-"

"You knew and you never told me? You kept that secret from your own child? Oh wait, I forgot. You're not my father," Kirai said icily.

Cloud watched them go and then looked at the wolf again. "U-um... Lilly.. its us, remember? We aren't your targets.."

Sora lunged at him and pinned him against the wall roughly knocking the air from his body, "Listen you fucking coward. You had information and even if you were afraid you could've taken my mind off killing you and distracted me!," she shouted. She then pinned him harder against the wall. "And that information was hidden behind us too?...Heh should've known from a coward like you...Then again did you know my next target was to kill them when I was created? Did that agent tell you about what I was created for?," she asked him icily.

Lilly missed her targets and then turned around when she heard Cloud talking to her. She stood there a minute before she lowered herself and began to take slow step after slow step closer to him ready to attack. She growled and snarled again at him.

"H-he just said that there were tests being done and people being created.. I-I heard your name and went to research you... but I didn't know you were made so powerful..," he stuttered out.

Kirai glared at his father with disbelief. "Can you just kill him?"

Cloud backed up, his heart beating fast. "No no... don't... do that..," he said fearfully, but trying to stay calm. He was afraid to draw his sword in fear of her attacking him faster.

Sora growled again. She turned and looked at Kirai, "Not yet!...We have more questions. Ask them now Kirai," Sora growled angrily at him angrily as she tried to calm her anger. "I may kill him if he doesn't answer"

Lilly let out another snarl as she kept inching towards him. And then without another hint she lunged for him quickly without another thought. Kirai crossed his arms, annoyed that he was still here. He'd rather deal with Cloud or Primrose or anyone, really. "What are they planning now?"

"I-I haven't had contact with the-"

"What. Are. They. Planning?," Kirai asked with a more aggressive tone.

"...They're sending someone after you all."

Cloud jumped back in terror, he drew his sword and gripped it for dear life. He managed not to get clawed by her but was still scared like hell. "Artemiss!"

Sora tightened her grip and then switched her grip from his collar to his throat. "Tell us who the fuck is coming after us now!," Sora shouted at him. She had one hand reaching for her sword already.

Lilly turned and faced him again snarling.

"I'm trying to get my shoulder fixed too you know keep it up...try to snap her out of it or pin her somehow," said Artemis.

Lilly then lunged for him again ignoring the sword in his hand and taking the risk anyways. Kirai's father squeezed his eyes shut. "I-I-I think his name was... I-I can't remember..."

"Yes you do you asshole!," Kirai shouted at him in anger.

"No, I can't! I swear I would tell you!," Michi squeaked out.

Cloud instinctively made a swipe with his sword, cutting the wolf's arm. He felt bad because it was Lilly... but it really wasn't. "Lilly you gotta get out of this!"

Sora stared at him even colder losing her instincts to her assassin side and she made her grip tighter. "Tell us...or you die here and now then your family is next..."

Lilly flinched when she felt the blade hit her arm and she landed sideways on the ground and faced him again. She held her paw off the ground snarling still, but some flicker of herself came back and forth between sky blue and brown.

"I can't remember! I-I really ca-"

"His name is Alex," Taiki said, walking down the stairs.

Kirai gave him a confused look. "How..?"

"Well while he's been torturing you, I've been the little good child, who happens to know how to hack computers... because my father is an idiot and his password is written on his desk," he said with a smile. "Plus I never trusted you anyway," he added with a smirk to his father.

Cloud saw the change. "It's me, remember? Cloud? You love me? Eheh?"

Sora let her gaze travel to his brother and the look in her eyes never left her eyes. She was still tightening the grip on their father in her anger and was now ready to kill someone she drew her sword and held it to their father.

She gave another snarl before she stepped towards him again, the flickering still continued as she was ready to lunge for him. And then she lunged ignoring the sword once again. In that same instant Artemis came from the cave and tackled her to the ground and held her there avoiding her teeth. Lilly was in his grip snarling and growling as she struggled to get free.

Kirai sighed. "Thank god, just kill the man already. He deserves to die," he said ominously.

"Please don't! I really couldn't remember! I would've told you!"

Taiki gave his father a look. "Last time you researched him was yesterday. You remember," Michi glared at Taiki. "You shouldn't be helping her! I'm about to die!"

"Yeah, good kid's not so good, huh?"

Cloud sighed in relief. He walked slowly over towards them. "What did they DO to her?"


	79. Battle 72

**Battle High: Not your ordinary High School**

**Battle seventy-two**

**The new dog**

Sora's eyes narrowed when she was given the go ahead. "Looks like your life is about to end soon...any last words?," she asked. She then looked around to make sure their mother wasn't home as well.

"Hell if I know...but...try and get her calm and out of her wolf dog thing...do you have anything or got any ideas that they told you about when she was put on your team?," asked Artemis. He tied her mouth shut and she swung her head back and forth trying to get it lose.

He looked at his children and then glared at Sora. "Just do it."

Cloud shook his head. "No...they just said she was a good tracker.. I didn't think they meant.. this good," he explained. Cloud approached the wolf-Lilly and slowly sat down next to her. "Um.. Lilly? Calm down, okay?" he said, extending a hand to touch her lightly.

Sora smiled,"...I'll let you die slowly I want to see the light fade," she laughed.

Lilly threw her muzzle towards him trying to keep him away from her. Lilly's eyes kept flickering between colors as she tried to stay a wolf but tried to get out of it too.

"Did you ever wonder why she could track so well?," asked Artemis irritated.

Kirai laughed. Michi tried not to let his fear show in his eyes.

"No! I didn't care!," Cloud replied exasperatedly. His hand jumped back when she moved but he returned his hand to her fur. "You gotta get out of it.."

Sora smiled and then she brought her sword to his body and stabbed him and let him drop to the ground as she watched him in pain.

Lilly growled again as she tossed her muzzle again angrily trying to keep him away. Artemis tightened his grip on her. Lilly's eyes went brown for the time being when she felt his hand on her fur, then sky blue returned for a moment before she was calming.

Lilly was calming down and she slowly closed her eyes as she went back to her normal self her wolf side fading.

In an instant their father was cringing on the ground, not daring to look up into the eyes of his attacker. He wasn't making any noise, and that was taking all of his control. But you could see the pain in his eyes.

Taiki watched with a blank expression. Kirai was smiling the whole time.

"Oh thank god," Cloud said quietly as she went back to normal.

He sighed and looked at Lilly. "What the fuck was THAT? Why didn't you tell me you're part wolf?"

Sora smirked when she saw him in pain. "Afraid to look at your attacker? What a coward you are! That's all you ever were!," Sora laughed.

Lilly looked at Cloud through tired eyes. "I didn't...want you to know, its dangerous if you know, so I didn't tell you," she said tiredly. Lilly felt Artemis release his grip on her,"...Can..get some sle...," Lilly fell asleep while on Artemis's lap.

"Well damn...okay, time for me to find out how we can control that or prevent it," said Artemis.

"Just... not giving you t-the satisfaction," he stuttered out, staring at the blood on his hands. So this was the end. With his kids just watching.

Cloud nodded. "Thank you for not letting her eat me."

Sora smirked, "A coward...a real man would look at his attacker when they died...but just letting you die like this is just fine with me too," she chuckled. "Now you know what I am...an assassin, a killer, a strong agent they worked hard on as their best clone," she said calmly.

Artemis looked at him, "No problem...although she can bite...fuck my shoulder will take weeks to heal...but we don't have weeks," said Artemis. He gave a sigh, "come on, carry her inside and I can find out if I do a scan on her DNA if there is a way to stop it and if not...we train her," said Artemis. Kirai realized something. "Fuck. Hey where exactly was the last location of my parents?"

His father was unmoving.

"...Michi."

Still no movement. No sign of breathing either.

"...FUCK THE WORLD!"

Cloud carefully picked up Lilly. "Geez... what did they even put in her?" he asked, walking back inside. Sora sighed, "Check his fucking computer he put everything on there right?," she asked angrily.

"Fuck if I know...but it must be enough to do that to her," sighed Artemis. He turned a bit when he heard a tiny growl from Lilly, "...She must react to blood...because I'm still bleeding and yet she can't do anything apparently while sleeping," said Artemis.

Kirai looked over to Taiki and he was already walking towards their dad's office. "Got it."

After a few minutes he came back out with a piece of paper with the address written on it. "I swear, that man, was an idiot," he said, shaking his head and giving the paper to Kirai.

Cloud looked down at her. "I mean I knew blood had some kind of effect on her but I didn't think it was like this..," he said, laying her down in the cave.

Primrose looked at them both. "Sounds like that was fun."

Sora looked at them and rolled her eyes as she removed the sword from their father. "God damn…now...as for your mother live or die? Tell me now before I make a mistake," she said calmly.

Artemis looked at Primrose, "No it wasn't... she took a while...do you know anything about her? Did they mention her around you ever?," asked Artemis. Kirai and Taiki exchanged a glance before saying in unison, "Let her live."

Kirai shrugged. "I've never really cared about her. She didn't do anything and there's no way she'd know anything."

Primrose thought for a second. "...they always called her the lone wolf or something like that. They never actually said Lilly. But that's not very helpful."

Sora nodded and put her sword back in the sheath, "So...what are you gonna do now?," asked Sora turning to Taiki trying to hide her assassin side to keep calm still.

Artemis sighed, "no...not very," he said. He took the scanner and checked Lilly, "Hmm...her DNA is weird they injected it alright...and which means there is no way to prevent it...which means...we train her," he said. "...sounds like we have a bad dog on our hands and we may need to provoke it after she gets up again...we need her trained and fast," said Artemis. Taiki shrugged. "I'll just get the rest of my stuff from here and go back to my friend's place. I practically lived there anyway so it's not much of a change," he explained.

Kirai laughed. "Yet you swear she's not your girlfriend."

"That's because she isn't," Taiki grumbled.

Cloud sighed. "That sounds really annoying.. god we have to train so many people," he said with irritance. Sora rolled her eyes at them. "You know...from what I see he might be lying a bit...after what I was trained for," she said to Taiki. But she said nothing more as she went over to Kirai and wrapped her arms around him, "Kirai...maybe we should stay and help," she said close to him.

"Well unless you want to train the dog by yourself go ahead but I'll need to make a collar for her," said Artemis.

Taiki blushed slightly and looked at Sora. "I-I'm not lying..."

Kirai just looked at him.

"Okay fine I'm lying, but if her parents found out I couldn't live there. So shut up," Taiki defended, looking away from both of them.

Kirai laughed and looked down at Sora. "I would love to do that... but we gotta get back to them," he said quietly.

Cloud laughed a little. "Putting a collar on my girlfriend... thought it would be awesomer than this," he mumbled to himself.

"I knew it...you can't lie from an agent...well assassin but you get it," said Sora. "Awww...but I don't wanna go back yet...can't we stay for awhile..its boring over there!," whined Sora.

"Fine then...I'll just let her eat you when your trying to train her," deadpanned Artemis.

Taiki tilted his head. Assassin? Where the hell did they send Kirai? He didn't question it.

Kirai shrugged. "I don't care. But Artemis will yell at us-... or.. me," he corrected himself.

Cloud shook his head. "Noo. Ignore me."

"Hell if I care..he can't tell me what to do..I'm an assassin and he can try to punish me all he wants but I can run faster and hide longer," she said. "Besides..he won't yell at you," said Sora.

"Alright then..we can try it without it...now we need her to wake up first," said Artemis with a sigh. Kirai gave Sora a slightly concerned look. He was highly confused about and really didn't like the fact that she was still so mad at Artemis. "I guess not..."

Then he remembered something. "Wait. Alex. Its him. Do they already know?"

Cloud looked down at Lilly and poked her. "Hey Lilly. Wake up."

Sora looked at him with calm eyes. "I'm sure that two of them know about him, they can handle him I'm sure its not like I'm the only one who can kill him," said Sora. Lilly woke up with a dazed look she couldn't remember what had happened, "..What happened?...My arm hurts and why does my whole body hurt?," she asked. Kirai sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right. We have to find my parents anyway.. but I don't wanna do that now."

Cloud looked at her calmly. "You turned into a wolf and almost injured us," he informed her.


	80. Battle 73

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle seventy-three**

"**Dog" training and Sora's Interrogation**

Sora gave him a look,"I can do that for you now, since your brother can babysit while I'm away...just don't you even think about going back and telling Artemis he doesn't need to know,"Sora said. She was already turning to leave and took the address from him.

Lilly's eyes widened,"I did what?...Theres now way I'm a wolf..I-I would've been told!," she said in a panic. Kirai sighed again. "Fine."

Taiki laughed. "I'm looking after you this time."

"Shaddup."

Cloud tilted his head. "But earlier you acted like you knew it.. you didn't? You reacted to blood," he told her. Sora gave a small giggle,"Okay watch him closely," said Sora as she jumped on the roof. "Oh..and if I come back and he left to get Artemis let me know... because..lets just say something will change if he does," said Sora. And with that she left.

Lilly looked at him,"I-I only knew that I reacted to blood for some reason I thought thats all that happened I didn't kno- w-whats that?..I smell blood," said Lilly. Artemis came from behind her and held her down as he let his now cut arm drip its blood onto her.

Taiki tilted his head at Kirai. "What does she mean by that?"

Kirai shrugged and fell back onto the couch. "I don't know. And I probably don't want to either."

Cloud looked at Artemis like he was insane until he figured out what he was doing. "Why would they keep that a secret?"

Sora stopped when she was onto top of the tallest stores roof and looked around the city. She was using this chance to look for his family but also for the government to tell them she was back again.

"I-I d-don't kno- blood..the color..smell...know..blood its alluring...give it to me...let me have it I'll hunt you all down!," snarled Lilly. Artemis let her go when he saw her try to bite his arm and he threw her away from them and watched as she turned into that wolf again. "Now go lover boy and tame your girlfriend and I'll still work on that collar," said Artemis. He ducked quickly before Lilly lunged and tried to attack him.

"So she IS your girlfriend."

Taiki glared at his older brother. "Shut. Up."

"So all those times you spent the night there..," Kirai said with a smirk.

"I-I said shut up!"

Cloud looked at the wolf-Lilly and stood up. How was he supposed to go about this?

"Hey! Quit attacking him," he said out of instinct more than anything. Sora had finally found a government agent and landed behind him quietly and before he could turn she held him down with her sword at him. "Shush and listen...your clone is back...Sora is back and ready to orders and my first assignment to prove it..I'll bring Artemis back first," she said.

Lilly snarled and turned to Cloud in an instant, she then ran towards him to attack. "Take your dog outside!,"shouted Artemis tossing him his knife. Cloud caught his blade and stepped back, accidentally giving Lilly a little cut in the process. It was probably the best method to get her to obey him anyway. He backed out of the cave, trying to get her to follow him.

Lilly snarled when she was cut and ran after Cloud out of the cave. Her tail swayed back and forth dangerously and she was already stalking towards him. She bared her teeth and growled deeply as she walked towards him slowly. Cloud looked at Lilly and found himself holding onto the knife much tighter than necessary. "Hey.. stay there."

Lilly growled at him obviously ignoring him and kept walking towards him. And without any sign Lilly ran towards him and attacked him again with her claws revealed and teeth baring with growls coming come from her. Cloud held in a very girl-like scream and dropped his knife, quickly drawing his sword and blocking her from biting and/or scratching him. Lilly growled when her attack on him was blocked and she couldn't land an injury on him. She landed back a few feet on her paws and growled again at him as she ran towards him again to attack.

Cloud sighed as he gave her a slash across the muzzle. He didn't like hurting her, mostly because it was Lilly and because this was an animal. Lilly backed off and whimpered when she felt the slash across her muzzle. She shook her muzzle as she stayed a distance away trying to make the sting vanish. She looked at him with angry eyes but they were filled with pain and the smallest hint of fear because he was more dangerous with the sword than she was with fangs and claws. Lilly slowly went down again and towards him again.

Cloud glared at the wolf, actually starting to get annoying. "Stay. There," he said more firmly than the last time. Lilly growled again and tried to attack again from the side this time to try and avoid the blade that had hurt her.

Cloud had thought she'd just disappeared for a second, before he felt her claws against him. He spun around and accidentally -but effectively- cut the wolf again.

Lilly was surprised when that time when he got her again and cried in pain when the blade injured her again. She landed on her side that time, she had managed to keep the blade from her legs that time but in the end she was cut in the side. Lilly laid on the ground for a moment before she got to her paws again slowly growling.

Cloud looked down and saw that he'd hurt her more than he'd wanted to. But there she was again, getting back up. Just stay the hell down!,' he thought. He was ready for when she attacked him again. Lilly growled and she tried to step forward and lunged for him. But she stopped and fell back to her side again, whimpering in pain and panted heavily from the wound on her side. She tried to move again but she couldn't find the strength in her legs to get up and just stayed where she was.

Cloud tilted his head when she fell back down. He noticed how many times she'd been cut by him and instantly felt horrible. He slowly walked towards Lilly, keeping his sword at hand but pointing it away from her.

Lilly whimpered in pain as she tried to lift her head to lick her wound on her side but found it too painful to move. When she saw Cloud she growled at him even though she kept an eye on the sword.

Cloud looked at her with calm eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you again," he told her. Could she understand him, considering she was now a wolf? Probably. He extended his hand to touch her lightly. Lilly gave a weak growl at him before she laid her head back down and let him get close to her. She flinched a bit when she felt his hand on her but didn't do anything, she just remained still whimpering in pain from her wounds.

Cloud gently wiped away some of the blood with his sleeve. "Sorry.. but you were attacking," he said quietly. He set down his sword but kept it close just in case.

Lilly gave another snarl but let out a small bark of pain when she felt him get near the wound and she lifted her head enough to try and bite his hand to keep him away from her wound. She looked at him with her cold sky blue eyes, she still wasn't fully trained yet, but she had learned to stay away from the blade. But she was not trained enough to not bite them when they meant no harm to her.

Cloud jerked his hand away when she snapped at him. He looked at her carefully. "I'm being nice now," he told her. He raised both his hands. "See? No sword."

Lilly stared at him and kept her growl at him for a moment longer. She gave a long look before the growl finished and she saw he meant her no harm, she laid her head back down and did nothing else. But she kept a close eye on him in case he tricked her.

Sora had left the agent behind and went o find Kirai's real parent and found them in no time, she knocked on the door, "Hello?," she called.

Cloud smiled and went back to cleaning her of blood. He didn't realize how much damaged he'd been doing her. "Sorry I had to do that," he said again, not able to help but feel bad.

A woman with jet black hair opened the door and looked at the strange girl in front of her. She was in her late thirties but didn't exactly look like it. She smiled politely. "Hi, can I help you?"

Lilly let a low calm growl rise from her throat but did nothing as he cleaned the blood off. She turned her head to him and gave him a confused look. It wasn't long until Artemis came out and watched from a distance, "Hard to belive thats her..and I'm surprised she doesn't even know who or what she really is," whispered Artemis.

Sora looked at the lady and made sure to keep her sword hidden, "You had a son right?...Kirai if I'm correct? Well I know him and know where hes been and what hes been doing," said Sora plainly.

Cloud realized that he was pretty much just talking to himself. But that didn't really matter to him. He tilted his head at Lilly, wondering how she hadn't been informed that she was also a wolf.

The lady's expression instantly vanished, now turning into a look of sadness and a bit of fear. A man's voice called out from behind her. "Honey? Who's at the door?"

She didn't take her eyes off of Sora as she replied to her husband. "I-its about.. Kirai.." She blinked back tears as she tried to smile at Sora again, opening the door wider. "Here, come inside," she offered, her voice shaking.

Lilly kept her gaze locked on him before she let out a cry of pain when he touched her wound. Instead of it being a pain of cry she began to let out a howl when she felt the pain shoot through her body.

Sora was confused at the lady's reaction, but she didn't want to upset her more and went inside making sure to conceal the sword the best she could. "So...uhh...can I ask what exactly had happened back then?...I mean he came...a little before...I-I was created from my original," said Sora.

Cloud retracted his hand and gave her a worried look. He decided not to touch her wounds anymore. They would heal on their own.

"Th-there were two men who came in the middle of the night.. they said they were going to take him away for experimentation and that i was not to interfere. I tried to stop them but my husband was away that night.. One of them had a sword and i was wounded badly.. and I blacked out and then they took him," she explained without questioning the girl.

"Mo-o-o-m, the tv's not working," complained a girl about Sora's age, stopping in the living room when she saw they had company. "Oh, sorry. Who's this?"

Lilly laid her head down painfully and let her eyes close. "You know she won't return to normal with those wounds right? I did some extra research on her wolf side while you..trained her," said Artemis walking up to him.

"They just took him away in the night? ...And they even hurt you, I never knew that had done that to anyone not even to my original, but then again my original won't even tell me a damned thing about his past even though I should get the right to know,"Sora said. Sora stopped and turned her head as a girl came into the living room, she stood up from leaning against the wall. She was confused by who this girl was, and assumed she was close to her own age,"...Well then...glad I never lived a civilian life it seems so boring..to a clone at least," she said with a smirk.

Cloud sighed. "Of course she won't." He looked up at Artemis. "Hey. I didn't know how else to defend myself, I thought she was gonna eat me."

The woman was confused at what she was talking about, but didn't question.

The girl tilted her head. "Okay so who's the clone, then?" she said, making sure to emphasize what Sora was.

Her mother gave her a stern look. "Mari, this young lady was asking about Kirai."

Mari straightened up and fell silent, almost like her mother had just slapped her. Kirai seemed to be a forbidden topic in this household. "Oh.. sorry," she said quietly, glaring at Sora.

Artemis just gave a laugh,"Now that you understand that...you get to take care of the wolf until I finish the collar or else she will eat us without proper training,"said Artemis.

Sora gave the girl who was apparently called Mari an icy stare. "If you would like to know, your already asking the clone, I'm a clone of my original self hes only a year older than me. But...as it seems Kirai must be a bad topic around here," she said. Sora stood up straight and finally let her sword reveal itself by "accident" when she lost her grip and "dropped" it. "Sorry, my sword slipped..it was used when I used to work for the government and take orders..but now I use it to take them down...but I am still an assassin either way and can take down a kid like you in seconds," said Sora with an icy smirk, "So don't tempt me..."

Cloud gave the wolf a tired look. "Kay," he said, not looking forward to 'training' her any more. But maybe this time she would understand when he said to stay there, he meant stay there.

Mari looked at Sora blankly, completely unphased. "Well that's nice." She turned to her mother again. "Anyway mom, where are the batteries? I think the remote's just dead."

Her mother shook her head in disbelief. "In the kitchen junk drawer," she answered. She looked down at the ground after Mari had exited. "That child..," she whispered to herself.

She looked back up at Sora with worried eyes. "Is he okay?"

Artemis just gave another sigh as he left and went back to work on her collar, "Hey Primrose! Go find some blue crystals!," he called to her.

Sora smirked and made sure that the sword was now ready to be drawn at any moment. "Maybe...she needs to be next...this family and girl..," Sora whispered to herself. But she quickly snapped out of it and looked at the woman who sat in front of her.

"Hm? Oh hes fine..hes fine with me all the time. Umm...may I ask where your restroom is? I need to check something and the light here is bad..my sword needs a bit of cleaning," said Sora. She did her best to hide the small beeping sound from her wrist.

Primrose appeared at the cave entrance. "Where at?," she asked, absently twirling a strand of hair.

The woman nodded and pointed down the hall. "Second door on the right," she told her. Mari watched them both from the kitchen doorway. She replied to her friend's text message with 'There's some weird chick here with a sword. Started asking about my brother. I don't enjoy her.'

"By the water there may be some there," said Artemis.

"Thank you," said Sora. She went to the bathroom and locked the door from the inside and set her sword down as she sat on the counter. She lifted her sleeve above her wrist and pressed a button on the watch,"Yes, I found them..yes I know what my orders are to do..but if I do it now I can't get the other information on him," she growled.

She growled more angrily when they kept telling her orders over and over again,"I know I'm supposed to do that but until I get the information you want I can't! Damn it! Your lucky I came back and ready to hand Artemis back to you! So don't you go threatening me when I could take you down in seconds!," she shouted before turning off the watch. She sighed and walked back out.

"Arrite," Primrose said, walking into the forest.

Mari took the moment while Sora was in the bathroom to walk past her mom and whisper, "Don't tell her too much," before walking out the front door. She didn't like whoever that was and she seemed to have something weird going on. She slammed the door just as Sora walked back in.

Artemis smiled and went to the collar and gave it a look over.

Sora came back and acted normal and heard the door slam,"What is she upset about?," asked Sora. She stared at the door for a moment, before sighing. "How old was he when they took him away? He couldn't have been very young...and I heard they took him because he was..different did they ever tell you?..This is something he wants to know, please..he couldn't find the heart to come here and find you without telling you he wasn't coming home again," said Sora.

She was playing the mother like a violin, making a sob story for her to trick into telling her everything and knew the daughter had told her not to. But Sora knew the game to get the information she wanted out of people.


	81. Battle 74

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle seventy-four**

**Kirai seduced and Lilly being trained**

Cloud gave Artemis a bewildered look. "She is just completely different with you," he mumbled.

Shaking her head, Mari's mother answered, "She's like that all the time.."

She sighed and fidgeted with her sleeve, almost breaking into tears knowing that he would never return. "They took him when he was about six... thats actually part of the reason why Mari's so irritable now.." She paused to sigh again. "They told me he was displaying a lot of power, which made no sense to me, seeing as Kirai was acting normally.. He also apparently had 'potential'.."

"How so?," asked Artemis coming back, he needed to make sure the collar would fit her and came back with a black collar on hand that had a silver bell in front.

Sora knew it was working, she had to make it continue and she had to make this woman tell her everything. Before she had to get her mission done, "I see..please tell me everything anything at all, it will help his wants and I can't stay long, tell every bit that happened. If I want to help take the government down we need this information," she said.

Sora was beginning to fake tears to make this woman tell her everything,"If I can't help...then t-they'll destroy me...and they'll t-take him away!," she cried. 'Now play into my hands,' she thought coldly.

Cloud shook his head. "She's not as annoying with you.. but her cute seems to work on you more than anyone," he said with a slight smirk.

She looked over at Sora and nodded. "T-they were going to take her too... she was who they came for, but she was at a friend's house and they were out of time.. they said that he was wanted as well so they settled on him. I heard them say they were taking him to the main base.. and something about him probably being defective," she told Sora.

"Whats that supposed to mean?," he asked with a slight blush.

Sora nodded,'So thats it huh?..Then I got everything I needed from her shes much too unstable to get more out of her,' thought Sora. "Thank you..I'll tell him what he wanted to know..But I must leave before he gets worried farewell," said Sora. She stood up and left, out the door she jumped onto the roof and smiled to herself. "Now where did that girl go?," Sora looked around below and finally saw the girl after some time, she smirked and walked up behind her and grabbed her from behind and took her into the forest.

"Your overdue on your check in at the government..but since you are out of their control..they sent me to kill you," said Sora icily. She drew her sword and held it to her throat. Cloud laughed. "Nothing."

Primrose returned from the trees and sat the blue crystals down in front of Artemis. "There ya go."

She looked at Cloud and saw his smirk. "What?"

Mari would've turned to look at Sora in confusion, but knew she would die if she did so. "What are you talking about?" She was completely oblivious to what her fate was supposed to be. Her mother had never told her about the government wanting her.

Artemis nodded but was able to get away quickly before Lilly bit his arm off as he finished sizing the collar on her. "Thanks..now to just get them in the bell," he said.

Sora let out a chuckle,"Your mother never told you? Well I might as well now, you were wanted by the government years ago but you weren't home so they took Kirai. And now that I have found you I already told them, but..they know you won't listen...so my new orders are to. Kill You," said Sora.

She kept the blade close to her throat and the watch was going off again but she didn't answer it. "So...oh and by the way Kirai was coming home, he wanted to find you all to see you, but he won't because he will never know about you all..my next orders are to kill your mother and father if he ever gets too close," she said icily.

Cloud blinked. "You're putting a bell on it?"

Mari sighed, keeping her composure. "Well alright. But could you tell at least tell him I existed?" she asked.

Quickly she grabbed Sora's arm and twisted it so the blade was far enough away for her to move. Mari spun around and kicked her legs out from underneath her, careful not to let Sora pull her down with her.

"Or I could just do it," she said, running like hell off into the rest of the forest. "Thank you karate lessons!"

"Well yes...the bell holds the crystals which will..give her a surprise if she tries to bite us," said Artemis plainly.

Sora laughed and watched run and stood up again. "What a shame..to think she thought she could take me down," and with that Sora took after her a full speed and it didn't take her long to catch up. "Sorry, but you can't take down an assassin like that, you pathetic child," with those words Sora quickly brought her sword to Mari stabbing her through her body. "I don't you think you understand, the government is not to me considered fake and easy to take down we are real and so is your death," said Sora.

She took the sword and sent it deeper into Mari's body making sure to see the blood seep from her body. "And no, I won't tell him you even existed," she laughed.

Cloud nodded. "Interesting... I do not understand how you find out how to do this stuff.."

Kirai sighed and looked around his house. "I really hate this place."

Taiki shook his head. "Can't blame you... at least you're not actually related to THAT," he said, pointing at his motionless father.

"And you never will," chuckled Artemis as now he was trying not get his hands bitten off trying to get the collar on her.

Sora smiled once she knew the girl was dead. She removed her sword and then took off for Kirai and Taiki again.

The moment Sora had returned she tackled Kirai and kissed him deeply forgetting that Taiki was in the same room, "I found the place...but they moved away just a few days ago I suppose the address must've been almost a month old," said Sora. She was playing the act and made sure the watch was off and hidden under her sleeve.

Cloud gently touched Lilly, trying to let her know that Artemis wasn't going to hurt her. Maybe then she'd stop trying to bite him.

Taiki just shook his head with a laugh.

Kirai blushed furiously and blinked a few times. "Uh. Oh.. kay," he said, masking the sadness inside from his voice. He'd hoped to see his real family just once..

Lilly growled and continue to try and bite him. Artemis was able to finally get the collar on her after the trouble he had to do. Once it was on her and he was about to take his hands away Lilly went to bite him again. But she couldn't instead she let out a cry of surprise and pain when tightened around her neck and gave a shock.

Sora could tell he wanted to see them, "..But I bet I can find them if I keep looking. Don't worry you'll see them once," said Sora. She looked at him again with calm eyes, "Well...at least its not like a moment where Artemis caught us," said Sora.

Now she really forgot Taiki was there when she said that and tried to take Kirai's mind off his family.

Cloud tilted his head. "What did that just do?"

Kirai's eyes widened slightly when she said that. He faked a cough.

Taiki gave him an amused look. "Pardon? Caught you doing what exactly?" he asked with a smirk.

"It just punished her, if she tries to bite us thats what will happen," said Artemis.

Sora quickly realized what she had done when she heard Taiki,"Uhh...n-nothing," she said blushing furiously. She quickly hid her face in Kirai's chest before she even thought of looking at his younger brother. Sora kept her face hidden, for a moment,"I-I'm going to your room Kirai meet you there!," she said and ran to his room leaving him alone.

"Oh." Cloud looked at the collar with interest. "That's rather helpful."

Taiki continued to look at Kirai, holding in laughter. Kirai stood up, keeping a blank expression, despite the wild blush going on. He took a glance at his brother.

"Did you at least finish before you were caught?"

"TAIKI!" Kirai shot a murderous look at his brother.

The younger one allowed himself to burst into a laughing fit. Kirai shook his head and stomped upstairs. "Taiki you suck!"

"Love you too!"

"Yes it is," said Artemis. Lilly growled and began to try and get back to her paws to kill the one who put the collar on her.

Sora sat sitting on Kirai's bed, well more like she was laying across it waiting for him to arrive and get away from Taiki after her slip of the tongue. "I'm sorry..my tongue slipped," she said to him with an innocent look in her eyes as she sat up on his bed, she looked at him innocently and said nothing more.

But she was trying to use a part of her old agent side to her advantage, which was to seduce, she had never used it. But wanted to see if it did work, and what other person to use it on then Kirai, it had to be useful to her somehow.

Kirai nodded. "Darn right your tongue slipped," he said with a nervous laugh. He looked over at Sora and a bit of his blush returned. He narrowed his eyes. "You're doing that thing again."

"Doing what?," she asked innocently. She got off his bed and walked back over to him and looked at him in the eyes, "I'm not doing anything," she said to him. Sora was using it well she could tell. So she took it further and began to unbutton her shirt again and let it fall to the floor.

Kirai looked down at her fallen shirt and then back up at her. "You are definitely doing something," he said, his blush growing.

"Maybe I am..but your brother doesn't need to know," she said to him. She then let her skirt fall and began to take off Kirai's shirt and pants, "Unless you don't want me?," she asked as she kissed him deeply.

"Yeah and my brother doesn't need to hear either...," Kirai said, turning around briefly and kicking the door shut. "And who told you I didn't want you?" he asked, kissing her back and not caring about Taiki being here anymore.

Taiki heard the door slam and nodded. "Yeah that's what I thought."

He sighed and walked out of the house. "Don't need to hear them."

Sora smiled into the kiss and she felt them land on the bed in moments.

Artemis watched as Lilly struggled to her paws and smirked when he saw the same thing happen to her again when she tried to go and bite him. Lilly howled in pain and staggered to the side for a moment. "Its working slowly," said Artemis.

Cloud watched Lilly and wished she wouldn't have to go through pain. "How come she hasn't reacted to blood like this before?"

"She wasn't around us to smell the blood remember? We are only ever just barely hurt but she somehow made the blood get revealed on her," said Artemis. Lilly gave a loud howl before she lunged for Artemis only to fall to the ground when she was inches away. "Oh.." Cloud looked around. "Damn, where'd everyone go?," Shouldn't Kirai and Sora be back by now? All they were doing was questioning his real and fake parents, right?

"Hell if I know, I would go after them, but I don't remember where he lives," said Artemis. He sighed and began to walk when he got bored of seeing Lilly trying to hurt him and only seeing the same thing happen, "Let me know when she learns to stop," and he left.

"Kay," Cloud answered him. He watched Lilly and shook his head.

Primrose looked around. "Where'd Alex go?"

"Its probably best we don't know," Cloud told her.

"Who cares?..Hes one less brat," said Artemis. Lilly sat up this time and went to clean her wound that she had gotten from Cloud and flinched a bit. Primrose shrugged. "True."

Cloud looked over at his sword and saw that there was a bit of blood on it. He wiped it off with his sleeve, just to prevent Lilly from potentially reacting to it. Lilly turned when she heard Cloud pick up the sword. She quickly got to her paws and began to back away shaking from being hurt by the blade again and get hurt even worse.

Cloud looked over at Lilly and noticed her backing away. What? He followed her gaze to the sword. "Oh." He set it back down and pushed it away. Lilly was still backing away whimpering her tail half way down already in fear of him and the sword. She let out a small bark and tried to hide behind a rock which didn't do much god since it was gray and her coat was jet black. Cloud looked over at Lilly with regret. He wished he hadn't have hurt her. But what else would he have done?

Lilly continued to try and hide behind the rock even though it was pointless. She looked at him from behind the rock and was shaking a bit while she let a low growl come from her throat as she stared at the sword now behind Cloud laying on the ground.

Sora laid in bed with Kirai under his blanket she was blushing and looked away for a few moments. "So you did want me," she said with a giggle, "At least we didn't have to worry about anyone this time," she said.

Kirai blushed when she said that, and then more at the second line. "God I can't believe that happened..," he said with an embarrassed laugh. "Thought I was gonna die."

Sora giggled,"Well you didn't now did you?,"she asked, Sora sat up with the blanket over her,"So...we may need to figure out what we want to do with your dead body out there," she said. She pointed outside but she didn't move, but she did try to get up anyways and pick up her clothes again.

Artemis came back out and saw that Lilly was hiding, so he sighed and went behind her while she was letting her guard and he pushed her forward. Lilly fell forward to her paws and skidded towards Cloud, she would have tried to back up but Artemis was behind and pushed her towards him again. She growled again,"Train her...whether you hurt her or not I don't care we don't need her killing those fee when they come back," said Artemis.

Kirai sighed. "I forgot about that. Got distracted by other things..," he said with a laugh. "What ARE we going to do with him?"

Cloud looked up at Artemis and then back down at Lilly. "I don't know how to.. ugh...," He sighed with annoyance. How do you train a dog? He didn't have any experience with them. At all.

Sora sighed and got dressed, once she was dressed she turned to him, "I don't know what you got distracted by," she giggled, she then hopped onto the roof, "I'll go get rid of the body, you get dressed and make sure Taiki isn't here so I can get back before you get teased since you slammed the door he more than likely knows what went on in here," she said and jumped down. She picked up the body and took off.

"Here, its a book I found in Sora's backpack," said Artemis, "the book was a guide on how to train pets, Sora had always wanted a pet but she settled for reading about it since she would never get one," he explained.


	82. Battle 75

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle seventy-five**

**Sora's secret**

Kirai watched her leave and then got dressed himself, heading downstairs. It was really quiet. He walked around for a second and found a note:

_'Since you guys are enjoying yourselves I didn't want to interrupt. In case I don't see you again, bye Kirai. Don't die :D -Taiki_

_P.S. USE PROTECTION, YOUNG MAN!_

Kirai blushed despite being the only one in the house. "Oh, Taiki.."

Cloud took the book and examined the cover. He flipped through the pages and found it had a lot of instructions. He felt dumb for using a book but it was all he had. "Thanks."

Sora carried the body down to the streets and into a hole that was to be covered by cement. She threw the body in and 'accidently' spilled cement in and covered the body. She was heading back when she saw Taiki in the streets and ran over to him from behind, "Tag!," she laughed as she jumped in front of him.

"No problem, now I'm going to go find them and while I'm gone you watch her and train your new dog," said Artemis and he took off again. Lilly looked at Cloud, but then she let go of her fear again and began too growl at Cloud and used her pain to fuel her anger.

The moment Sora jumped in front of Taiki her watch began to go off; she ignored it but hoped he wouldn't hear it. It took Taiki a second to realize who it was. "Oh! Its you. Where did you come from?" he asked with a laugh and tagged her back, running off in the opposite direction. He thought he heard something but ignored it.

Cloud looked over at Lilly when he heard her growling again. He quickly flipped to the first page in the book. 'Establish a trusting relationship' it read. Well great. He'd already kinda killed the chances of that happening.

Sora laughed when he tagged her back. She took after him trying to tag him, she ignored the sound from her watch and let it continue, she didn't want to answer it. She wanted to play a game and was enjoying this, "Come back and let me tag chuuuu!"

Lilly stood up again and forced her injured paw back to the ground and placed weight on it ignoring the pain and took a step towards him. She let out a deep growl and then stopped again, she stared at him for a moment, before she took off into the forest and let out a howl.

Taiki laughed. "Nevaaarrr!" He continued to dodge people giving him strange looks in the streets. They were getting in his way.

Cloud gave the forest a curious look. What was that about? She was just about to rip his head off. And then he remembered that she was indeed a wolf, not a dog. She would probably behave differently. He stood up and slowly walked into the forest.

Sora laughed and jumped over people if they got in her way and dived under them and around them when they got in her way. "No fair you got a head start!," she laughed.

Lilly howled again somewhere in the forest and began to stalk Cloud as he walked through. He could hear her growling but he didn't know where she was.

"Sucks for you!," Taiki called back to her. He stopped abruptly when he realized he was crossing a street and a car almost hit him. But he ran across fast enough and laughed at himself.

Cloud looked around and couldn't see any sign of her. He realized he had no weapons on him, besides his knife, but that wouldn't do much good. Better be nice to her.

She had to be near him. He could hear her, after all.

Sora was just a few feet behind him and the moment she went to cross the street when she saw that the crossing sign was still green a car came speeding up out of nowhere. Before Sora could dodge the car hit her full on and she went flying into another car not far off that had come to a skidding halt to avoid a crash.

Lilly let out a lout howl before she lunged for Cloud. She came from behind him and attacked, she ignored the pain the best she could from the collar and pinned him down. And she took the risk and bit him in his shoulder.

Taiki spun around when he heard the cars collide and his eyes went wide, looking at the crash with pure terror. He ran over to Sora and had to stop because there was a car in the way. "Fuck!"

Cloud bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain, drawing blood. He didn't want Artemis hearing confirmation that he'd been hurt by now. And then he laughed a little bit at the thought of Lilly biting him and it hurting this time.

The people rushed out of their cars and ran over to see who they had hit and if they had injured anyone else. Sora was on the ground in pain unmoving, and unconscious. No one dared to touch her as they waited for the paramedics to arrive and to help her, "Someone should alert her parents," said someone, "Anyone see her parents?," asked another.

Lilly bit down harder growling at him in anger. She refused to let of his shoulder and let the blood stain her teeth scarlet and finally let go when she felt a lot of blood spill from his shoulder.

Taiki thought quickly. "She doesn't have parents. I'm her brother, I'll take care of it," he lied, whipping out his cell phone and frantically calling Kirai.

"KIRAI SORA GOT HIT BY A CAR," he nervously whispered, trying not to let the pedestrians hear.

"What? What the fuck? I'm on my way stay there."

Cloud whimpered in pain. That hurt. He managed to pull his knife out and give her a scratch, trying to get her off of him.

The people all looked around at each other unsure if it was best to believe this boy but no one dared to question it. Instead they all waited for the paramedics, they could hear the sirens not far off.

Lilly growled and jumped off of him, blood dripping from her canines and she stared at him, She began to slowly walk around him and didn't back down, she let out a howl again and stopped when she was in front of him this time.

Kirai ran all the way there, barely making it before the paramedics. "What.. happened?" he asked Taiki, catching his breath.

"We were playing tag and she ran across and got hit..," he said, almost crying but holding it in.

Kirai looked over at Sora and almost cried himself. "Well at least...WAIT, FUCK." He looked at Taiki with terrified eyes. "The paramedics. They're going to get her name. And the government.."

Where was Artemis when you needed him!

Cloud sat up, clutching his shoulder. He glared at Lilly and kept a firm grip on the knife. "Quit it," he said harshly. That collar of hers sure wasn't working.

The paramedics just arrived when Kirai got to the area, Sora was barely moving now. She only turned over but she couldn't move one of her legs. She hit the ground with her fist when she felt the pain shoot through her body.

Lilly let out another harsh growl and walked towards him again ignoring the pain from the collar the best she could. Lilly then lunged for him again trying to bite his arm and take the knife from his hand and keep him from defending himself.

Kirai looked over at the paramedics in fear. One of them was approaching him. "Do you know this girl?"

He and Taiki nodded. The man gestured for them to follow.

They reluctantly walked after him and over to the ambulance. "What was her name, boys?"

Taiki looked at Kirai for help. 'Ohmygod I need a fake name..'

Then he remembered something Prism had said.

"Ayame Haruko."

Cloud scrambled to his feet and jumped back in time to not get clawed by her. He held onto his knife for dear life. This collar obviously was not strong enough.

Sora opened her eyes painfully and looked around. "W-what happened?..Everything hurts...," she cried in pain as she tried to move but found she couldn't move at all.

Lilly growled again and ran over to claw him with her claws and refused to give up. Again her eyes flickered again, the blood was beginning to wear off and it was weakening now, but she was still injured so she couldn't go back to normal yet.

Kirai walked over to Sora whilst Taiki remained with the paramedic. "You were playing tag with Taiki and got hit," he explained, feeling pain just looking at her injuries.

Cloud continued to back away from her, but he still got scratched a few times. He saw she was fighting the wolf side and didn't want to give her more injuries, since that would only leave her like this for longer.

Sora looked at him, "That car...came from fucking nowhere...," she said as she tried to move only to find it even more painful to even move. But what made it worse it her watch went off again, she cursed them for trying to call her now and hoped Kirai would ignore the sound and not find her watch or else she would force herself to move and run.

Lilly shook her head sideways and howled loudly as she stopped and ran herself into a tree to fight away her wolf side. She found herself slamming herself into Cloud by mistake and almost bit him again.

Kirai gave her a curious look as the paramedics started helping her get into the ambulance. "What's that noise?" He couldn't figure out where it was coming from but he knew it was there.

Taiki appeared behind him. "Yeah, I thought I heard something too.. but I just ignored it," he told them.

Cloud almost fell back but caught himself. He didn't know how or if he could help her, and figured he couldn't. So he watched her as she rammed herself into trees.

Sora groaned in pain when she was helped into the ambulance. She saw the look Kirai gave her and she quickly placed her other hand over the wrist with her watch. She tried her best to hide it but knew someone was bound to try and look for its source.

Lilly soon wore herself out from ramming herself into the trees and collapsed to her paws and legs laying on the ground panting and breathing heavily. She got up again but only enough to turn and face Cloud, and yawned widely.

Kirai tilted his head at Sora. It seemed to be coming from her. "Ah whatever," he mumbled, more concerned with her health than the strange beeping sound.

Cloud looked over at Lilly calmly and waited for her to do something. At least she was tired now, so he wouldn't get bit again. He looked down at his arm and saw blood streaks from his shoulder. She had sharp teeth.

Sora hit her wrist that had the watch and was able to hit the button to turn it off. She laid down in the ambulance and closed her eyes letting them inspect her injury. She laid her arm over her eyes that didn't have the watch and let herself fall into a sleep from the pain.

Lilly glanced at Cloud tiredly and yawned. She brought herself to her paws again the best she could; she was starting to feel bad for biting him. She walked over to him the best she could and laid down next to him and put her head on her paws again.

Cloud looked down at Lilly and decided to sit down. He examined her faintly flashing eyes. How could nobody have told her that she was a wolf? That seems like a hard subject to dodge.

Lilly looked up at him from the corner of her eyes and yawned again. She slowly began to close her eyes and fell asleep peacefully next to Cloud. She even placed her tail around him as far as it could go and she made sure that it brushed him gently when she placed it around him. Cloud was surprised, yet happy with her actions. Maybe she wouldn't bite him again. And hopefully her wounds would heal quickly, because he missed the human Lilly. Cloud gently petted the wolf version, sighing.

Lilly flinched a bit in her sleep when Cloud touched her but she didn't move or anything at all. She stayed asleep and simply let her paw go over her muzzle and she whined a bit when she felt the pain from her wounds again.

Sora woke up an hour later in the hospital in a bed, she looked around dazed for a moment, "Where?," she said.

Taiki looked up from his book and then closed it upon seeing Sora awake. "Hospital."

He reached over and poked his brother, sleeping against the arm of the chair. "Kirai. She's up."

"Eh?" Kirai rubbed his eyes and looked over at Sora. "Oh hi. How you feeling?"

Sora shook her head for a second before she could answer. "I feel...dazed, what the hell happened?...And why the hell am I here?," she asked. Sora tried to lift her head up but only found her head back on the pillow in seconds.

"You got hit by a car," Kirai told her. "And the doctor said you're not supposed to sit up."

"And," Taiki added, "Your watch won't shut up."

Sora looked at them but gave Taiki a sharp look the moment he talked about her watch. "H-how do you know about my watch? Where is it? Give it back now," Sora said in a low panicked growl. She didn't need them to find out that she had gone back, and she didn't need Kirai to know either, "By the way...what happened after I left the house Kirai?"

Taiki gave her a confused and slightly skeptical look, but pointed to her bedside table. "We couldn't figure out how to get it to turn off." Why was she so protective of this watch?

Kirai shrugged. "Pretty much nothing. I looked through my dad's computer to try and find more information on my parents but I didn't get anything."

Sora looked over and picked up the watch and held it in her hands tightly not letting it go. Then she knew only one way to get them away so she could get her orders, "Can you guys go get me a water please? And maybe find out if Artemis came to the city please?," she asked them.

She wasn't going to let them hear the orders she got next and saw the look Taiki gave her.

Does he know?

"Yeah sure." Kirai yawned and walked over to the door. Taiki remained seated, still looking at Sora, trying to figure out what she was hiding.

"Taiki. Come on."

He shook his head a little and stood up, walking past his brother.

They made their way down to the vending machines and Taiki was still confused. "You think maybe she's hiding something?"

Kirai gave him a confused look. "No? Why would she do that?"

"...No reason. Just wondering," Taiki said, looking off to the side angrily, thinking. Kirai was too lovestruck to see that something was going on.

Nobody was going to mess with his Kira-chan.


	83. Battle 76

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle seventy-six**

**Sora's Rehabilitation and Taiki joining**

Sora looked away from Taiki when he gave her a look; she was trying to hide her secret but knew Taiki was trying to figure it out.

"Thanks Kirai and Taiki I know I can count on you," she said turning to smile at them as they left.

Once they were gone Sora flipped the watch open and answered the beeping sound."I'm sorry, but I was around the others, and I couldn't answer without raising suspicions," she said. "But I'm alone now, what are my next orders?"

Sora listened as she was given her new orders again, "His brother?...Hmm...Well let me get Artemis to you first then the younger one because the younger one will be easy to get to you..not my original...and with his family..of course I'll do away with them," she said.

Sora gave a smirk, and once they were done talking she clicked it shut and chuckled a bit, "..The plan will work..and Alex is helping a lot," she said.

"Why'd you ask?" Kirai asked curiously, getting the water bottle from the little compartment in the machine.

Taiki looked at his brother innocently. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kirai laughed and ruffled Taiki's hair. "I'm not gonna get hurt. Quit worrying, kid," he told him, walking back to the elevator.

Taiki shook his hair back into place and sighed. Kirai sure was an idiot.

Sora sighed as she laid down in the bed, she didn't know what to do now. She had to take down her brother and take his brother to the government too, and she was told once she brought Artemis she would be rehabilitated as well. She frowned sadly when she thought about they would make her forget and what they would make her to become once again like the past.

Sora just shook her head and remembered the fight she had with Artemis and her anger fueled again. She was still going to stay with the plan, she looked up and saw a window in her room above her, and she made sure there was no one around. She forced herself to her feet and opened the window, and with another look in the room she climbed out the window and cut herself on the edge leaving a bit of blood. Once she was out she took off to the agents.

Kirai walked back with Taiki, all the while confused on what had brought that question on. Why did he think she was hiding something? Sora would never do that. This whole adventure was because of the government-

"..Where'd she go?" Taiki asked quietly, afraid to break the silence.

Kirai just shook his head, a wave of sadness hitting him and then it being replaced by anger. "I cannot fucking believe..."

"Where are we going?" Taiki questioned his brother once more as he was dragged back out of the room by the wrist.

"Back to Artemis."

Sora sat on the roof of a building looking for the agent who was to take her back. She flinched in pain as she stood on her leg, she saw the agent finally and jumped down and held back a scream of pain. She went straight to them and they knew why she was there, she nodded and they left,

Artemis walked through the city until he sighed and he saw Kirai not far off, "Kirai?"

Kirai heard his name and turned towards the voice. "Artemis!" He ran over to him and Taiki barely followed without getting lost. "Sora got hit by a car, long story, but she fucking left."

Taiki tilted his head at this 'Artemis' person. He looked familiar.

And then he remembered. The night Kirai came along. He had been behind his mother when she'd opened the door to reveal a strange boy and then Kirai became his brother. That was him.

Artemis looked at him with shocked eyes,"She left? Where could she have gone? Even she couldn't get very far if she got badly hurt!," he shouted, He quickly became silent before talking again,"Search the city she can't be far, now, go it?," and with that he took off through the city.

Sora had been gone for several hours and when she came from her rehabilitation chamber she was back to her old self from her government days. But they made sure they kept her current memories that the others knew and made sure she knew all about her and Kirai so no one would get suspicious.

They let Sora go once again and she took off through the city acting like her old self the other knew and chuckled when she knew her plan would work.

Kirai nodded and ran off in the opposite direction. Taiki followed him silently. He had a bad feeling that she would return. He really didn't want that.

"Listen Kirai.. if she comes back.. you can't trust her, okay?"

Kirai looked at Taiki. "What are you even talking about?"

"Why else would she leave? She's back with the government," Taiki told him seriously.

Kirai shook his head. "No. That won't happen," he said, though not believing it. He had to be lying. No way she would do that to him.

Right?

Sora walked through the city acting normal, but when she caught a quick glimpse of Kirai she smirked and quickly put on her act once again. She let herself fall to the ground and lean against the building she was near and acted as though she was in pain and closed her eyes.

She turned her head slightly and finally let out a cry of pain when she hit her own leg hard.

"Someone...help me please...Kirai..where are you?," she begged as she faked her tears that were streaming down her face. Kirai turned around when he heard his name. "Oh thank the fucking god," he said to himself, almost running over to her when Taiki pulled him back.

"I'm serious! Don't let her fool you, Kirai!" he said in a slightly angered tone, and then let go of him. "You're gonna get hurt. Just..don't."

Kirai shook his head and went over to Sora. "Why the fuck did you leave? You scared the shit outta us!"

"I-I'm sorry...Its just..well ever since my parents I'm always afraid they'll find out who I am somehow and take me away from everyone..I was getting scared to stay there any more when I saw the hurt people coming in and out of there," she cried.

Sora tried to wipe her tears away but they wouldn't stop streaming down her face as she cried.

Kirai sighed and told himself to calm down. "Sorry.. I was just worried," he said, helping her in wiping away a stray tear. "Lets go back to the cave, okay? Nobody will find you out there."

Taiki shook his head from where he was standing. That Sora. So evil.

Sora nodded as she sniffled tear fully. "I-I don't want to go back to the hospital again...it makes me scared all the time now," she sniffled.

Sora gave Taiki a quick glance but said nothing to him,"A-are we going to bring him to Kirai?," she asked as she held onto Kirai for support.

Kirai turned to look at his brother and sighed. He was glaring straight at them. "I think I have to." He motioned for him to walk over and he did.

"Are you going with us?"

"I don't have to. But I can if you want," he said, dropping the glare and trying to look like he wasn't pissed off.

Sora looked at the ground as she got tired slowly, her eyes already closing slowly. She was never told that the rehabilitation would always make a person tired that day. Sora gave a small yawn before she leaned her head against Kirai and fell asleep.

Taiki looked at Sora to make sure she actually was asleep and then turned back to Kirai. "I wanna go but I'm afraid she'd hurt me."

"She's not going to hurt you, Taiki."

"Do you know that for SURE?," he asked.

"...shutup. Go find Artemis."

Taiki sighed and trudged off in the direction they had come from. Maybe he should stay home.

Sora shifted her head a bit on his shoulder before she fell into a deeper sleep.

Artemis sighed when he had given up finally and decided to let luck lead him to find Sora and then he could find out why she had left. But he wanted to know why she was hit by car. But he didn't think about for too long as he sat down on a bench and waited.

Taiki sighed as he looked around. He could barely remember what 'Artemis' looked like, how was he-

Oh. He was right there.

Taiki approached the bench. "Umm.. You're Artemis right? Kirai found Sora.."

Artemis turned when he saw Taiki,"I remember when you were at the door with your mom when I made Kirai your brother that night...you pouted so long while I was at that door," laughed Artemis. Taiki nodded and smiled a little. "I was scared that night! Some random guy comes along and delivers a brother, its not like that was normal," he said with a little bit of a laugh. Artemis had been scary when he was five, good thing he wasn't anymore.

Artemis stood up and ruffled Taiki's hair,"Well excuse me for trying to make your life more fun with a brother..maybe I should've dropped him off at some random hobo's doorstep," he laughed. Artemis then tapped him on the head,"So where are they headed?"

Taiki laughed. "Noo, then he would've been way more stupid than he is now."

He took a glance back over to Kirai and Sora. "I think they were talking about going back to a cave. But then Sora fell asleep."

Artemis laughed,"Thats a good point you got there," he then turned and saw Sora and Kirai not far off,"Well then we better get going..want to come along?," he asked him.

Taiki looked up at Artemis and tilted his head. "Can I? I want to, but I don't think Sora wants me there."

He thought for a second. "Then again, from what Kirai's told me, that's pretty common. Yeah sure I'll go."

Artemis smiled, and took patted him on the head again. "Then lets go, Kirai! were heading back carry her and lets go!,"shouted Artemis. Kirai looked over at Artemis and sighed. He carefully picked up Sora and walked over to them. He turned to Taiki. "You coming with us?"

He nodded. "It'll be more entertaining than Kiki's house."

Artemis lead the way back. But on his way he saw Alex running to greet them."There you are, we were getting worried, I was wondering..whos the wolf?,"asked Alex. He gave Sora a quick look and smirked to himself, finally, their plan would work and she could betray them all very soon.

Kirai tilted his head at Alex and set Sora down on her feet. "What wolf?

He could see Primrose not far behind, walking with her arms crossed and glaring at Alex. She didn't look happy.

Taiki was rather confused. Alex turned around and pointed to a great ball of fur laying next to Cloud and sleeping peacefully, she was wounded and she had more blood on her teeth again, they could see the wound on Cloud and on Alex's shoulder and on Primrose's arm.

"I take it the dog is not yet tame?"asked Artemis.

Cloud looked over at Artemis. "Hm? Oh. Uhh not exactly. She tried to kill me. And then she ran into the forest. So I followed her. And she almost killed me again. So I almost killed her. And then...she fell asleep."

Kirai blinked. "When did we adopt a wolf?"

"Kirai. Look very carefully at the fur what color is it..Cloud poke the wolf awake so he can see its eyes," said Artemis as he looked at Alex's wound.

"So...she attacked them both after Alex got back right?"

Cloud tapped Lilly on the head. "Hey wake up. Your friends are here."

He looked at Artemis and nodded. "She didn't appreciate Alex's arriving. Then again I don't blame her."

Primrose tilted her head when she saw Taiki. "We got another person?"

Lilly shifted a little before she opened her eyes for a moment, she blinked a few times before she gave a wide yawn, she then looked around at the other newcomers. She got to her feet and began to growl and took a step in front of Cloud and got into a defensive stance.

She showed her teeth and growled angrily.

"So you damned wolf...should you attack I'll knock you off your paws," Artemis shouted. Cloud was surprised that she was now defending him. He gently reached out and touched her. "Hey. Its okay. Calm down. We know them."

He looked calmly at Artemis. "Well. She's trained a little bit."

Kirai stared at the wolf. "Since when is Lilly a wolf?"

Lilly glanced back at Cloud but shook her head and turned back and growled at them angrily. Before Artemis could blink she jumped forward and lunged for Taiki quickly. Before Lilly could sink her teeth in Sora woke up quickly and took Artemis's dagger and knocked her away from Taiki.

Lilly rushed to her paws and glared at Sora who held the dagger up and smirked at Lilly.

"Since about seven hours ago"

Cloud blinked. "Or not."

Taiki stared wide-eyed at the wolf and backed up until he was behind Kirai. "Okayy. Maybe I shouldn't have come along."

"...why exactly did she transform?" Kirai asked nobody in particular. Sora and Lilly stood glaring at each other angrily. Lilly was the first to attack Sora, Sora jumped out of the way and quickly shoved Lilly to the ground and cut her on her ear with the dagger. Lilly whimpered in pain and turned back to Sora and jumped onto her knocking her to the ground while Sora tried to push her off.

"Something about blood"

Kirai shook his head, confused but letting it slide, and then looked at Taiki. "Alright." He pointed to each person at the cave individually.

"You know Sora, that's Artemis who you have met, that's Cloud; he killed Sora's parents a lot of years ago with his sister Prism, who we can't find. Sora wants to kill him and I'm actually really scared of him. The animal is Lilly, who is spontaneously a wolf for reasons unknown, her and Cloud are all lovey. That's Primrose, she's suckish at fighting, as am I, and her and Artemis are all lovey. That one's Alex and nobody really trusts him, he came out of nowhere," he explained.

"And I'm Kirai. I hope you know that," he said with a thumbs up.

Taiki blinked. "Well alright then."


	84. Battle 77

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle seventy-seven**

**Giving Lilly a bath**

Sora was finally able to push Lilly off of her and was about to attack her again when Artemis held her back.

Lilly's tail swished furiously and before she could attack again she was sent a stronger shock from the collar. She sent out a lout howl of pain before she collapsed to her legs and laid on her side panting from the pain and look up at Artemis angrily.

Cloud watched them fight with a worried look but did nothing. Lilly needed to be taught not to attack any of them.

Taiki tilted his head at the scene. "So why are they fighting?"

"Well Lilly's being a wolf so she's protecting Cloud, and she didn't know you so she was gonna hurt you. So Sora saved your life, basically," Kirai explained.

Artemis looked at Taiki and nodded to him,"And with that shock she'll be down for a while, Cloud take care of her," he said.

Lilly tried to get up but only found herself laying back down whimpering and closing her eyes because she was tired again from earlier still and she just fought Sora.

"Oh." Taiki looked over at Sora. "Well thanks for not letting her eat me."

"Arrite," Cloud sighed, moving over so he was next to Lilly and gently cleaning off the blood like before. She really needed to stop getting injured. He wanted her human form back.

Taiki looked over at Cloud and whispered to Kirai, "He doesn't look scary."

Cloud had heard him and smiled over at him. "Not yet. Why is he here?" he asked in far too kind of a tone. Lilly curled up closer to Cloud as she felt him close to her and laid her head on his lap for a moment.

Sora looked over at Alex, she got to her feet and walked over to him and started to talk with him for a while for the next few moments as Taiki was showed around and Cloud took care of Lilly.

"He's my brother," Kirai told him.

"Oh I see." Cloud looked down at Lilly and frowned. "Stop hurting yourself."

He noticed Sora and Alex talking and glared at them. "They're still at it," he whispered so nobody would hear except Lilly. Though he doubted that she would understand what he was talking about. He took a glance at Primrose and saw she was glaring at them too. At least she was still on their side.

And maybe this Taiki person would be too, if Cloud convinced him.

Sora nodded after a while when Alex told her what their next orders were to be, and she had convinced him first to let her take down Artemis and take him back.

Lilly simply licked Cloud's hand before she looked up at him with wide curious eyes afraid that Artemis would shock her again.

Sora finally turned and walked away from Alex before she glomped Kirai by surprise, "I'm sleepy, can we got to bed please?," she asked in a childish voice.

Cloud petted her lightly on the head. "You need to heal fast. I am getting lonely."

"Eh?" Kirai blinked when he realized he was indeed on the floor. "Should've known you'd do that soon. Yeah sure I'm tired too."

"Yay..," yawned Sora as she snuggled him on the floor warmly. She looked at him sleepily and laid her head on him again before she let her eyes close again and she went to sleep.

Lilly blinked a few times before she sat up the best she could and licked his face gently.

Kirai laughed. "I didn't think you meant here.. silly girl." But she had already went to sleep so it was pretty much pointless. He closed his eyes too and drifted off.

Cloud smiled at Lilly and scratched behind her ear. She was still Lilly even though she was a wolf.

Lilly flattened her ears as he scratched behind her ear and let out a small bark of joy. She licked his face again before she laid back down again next to him and wrapped her tail around him.

Artemis sighed,"Well, where do you want to sleep kid? You can try and get near Lilly now since shes calmer and she ,may not hurt you now,"said Artemis. Cloud sighed and leaned back against the tree again, softly petting Lilly and closing his eyes. Trying to keep your wolf girlfriend from eating you makes you tired.

Taiki took a look over at Lilly and shook his head. "Nah. Still kinda scared of her." He looked around and found a tree that he could sleep against and walked over to it. "I'll just sleep here."

"Alright, but if she wakes up later tonight, don't freak out shes a wolf so she may go to do her business of to hunt more likely since we never seem to have a lot of food anymore,"said Artemis.

Lilly lifted her head one last time to take a glance around before she laid her head back down and went to sleep.

Taiki nodded. "Gotcha." He looked around and briefly wondered why they weren't sleeping IN the cave, but wasn't about to ask. There was probably a reason anyway.

~Next day~

Lilly was the first one awake, she sat up and yawned before he got to her paws and looked over at Taiki. She started to walk over to him and pushed him over the moment she reached him and began to sniff his collar of his shirt curiously.

Taiki's eyes flew open when he hit the floor and looked up to see Lilly. He was scared but didn't do anything, seeing as he didn't want to scare her, and then make her want to attack him again. Lilly stopped sniffing him when she saw he was awake, she backed away and sat down for a moment so she could lick her chest and then looked back up to him. She got right back to her paws and walked into the forest and let out a loud howl before she ran into the forest and went to go hunt.

Taiki watched her walk away and then noticed that Cloud was awake.

"She didn't hurt you?"

Taiki shook his head.

"Hm." Cloud sat up properly and looked around. Everyone else was asleep. He looked over at Taiki again. "So what's your opinion so far. Of all of us."

"I dunno. But I don't trust Sora," he said quietly.

Cloud smiled and tilted his head. "You're smarter than your brother, aren't you?"

Lilly went through the forest looking for something to hunt to bring back to them all and so they could have something to eat when they all woke up again. Lilly got thirsty at some point and went to the river to get some water when she saw a deer not far off; she then got closer to the deer and took it down.

Lilly came back with the deer and a rabbit only she had trouble carrying the deer in her jaws.

Cloud and Taiki had been talking about their suspicions when they noticed Lilly coming back. "What the hell?"

Cloud noticed her struggling and walked over to help her, picking up the deer and setting it down closer to where they had been sitting.

He reached down and patted Lilly lightly on the head. "Good job."

Lilly let out a bark of joy as she picked the large rabbit up in her jaws and carried it over to them. She set it down and looked at Taiki and Cloud curiously and barked again trying to figure out what had been going on since she left, then she walked to Taiki again and sniffed him on his shoulder as he sat there again.

Taiki looked down at her and tilted his head. "What?"

Cloud sat down next to them. "Prolly making sure you don't smell like evil or something," he said, tapping Lilly lightly on the nose.

Lilly took her muzzle away from Taiki and looked at Cloud again with bright eyes before she went back to Cloud and sniffed him again before she shook her muzzle away from him. She took a step away and sneezed, she was trying to be nice and tell him in her own way he needed a bath. Even though she herself needed to take a bath too and she had no idea what her next lesson was to be; to learn to take a bath and behave while doing so.

Cloud laughed. "Well alright then," he said, standing up. "I'll be back." He walked into the trees and stopped before he lost sight of Lilly, and motioned for her to follow him.

Lilly looked at him and realized what he wanted her to follow him for some reason; she quickly went behind Taiki and tried to hide behind him to keep away from taking a bath. She looked over his shoulder in case he came to grab her and drag her away.

Cloud remembered that Lilly was indeed afraid of water. He sighed and walked up to the edge of the trees. "Come on. You don't have to even get in, just let me splash you or something."

Lilly let out growl and barked at him as she walked further away from behind Taiki and began to back away. But as she backed away she ran into Artemis again,"Shes afraid of the water...she afraid of taking a bath this time, its a wolf they don't exactly like to take baths,"said Artemis. He grabbed her by the collar and began to drag her towards the river as she tried to get away; Artemis already had a bottle of soap in his hands.

Cloud blinked when Artemis appeared out of nowhere. He didn't even know he had been awake. "Where'd you get the soap?" he asked curiously. He hadn't seen it before.

"Don't worry about it..its bath time," he said as he reached the river and threw Lilly into the water who tried to get out only to get held down by Artemis. Cloud followed him and watched as Lilly was held under the water. He had a feeling Artemis was going to get bit soon.

Lilly let out a growl before she bit him on his arm as he got the soap on her head and fur all over. But he took a few steps back and glared at her,"Hey give the dog a bath..shes yours anyways," growled Artemis.

Cloud sighed and stepped into the water. He pet Lilly carefully to try to calm her down. "You gotta get clean.. the water will not hurt you."

Lilly growled and took the chance the best she could to get out of the water, she didn't want a bath and she splashed water in all directions as she tried to run out. She gave a loud bark and tried to shake the soap off her fur as she got to the land,"Damnit! Give your pet the bath she needs it!," shouted Artemis.

Cloud looked over at Artemis. "Calm down!"

He walked over to Lilly before she could run farther away. "Hey. Get. In the water." He held onto her collar and started dragging her back into the river.

Lilly growled louder as she attempted to get free again and away from the river. She tried to get free by trying to walk forward as he dragged her back to the water, Lilly was determined to not get this bath, she let out another loud bark when she finally found her paws slip from the rocks beneath her and she fell forward into the water.

Cloud looked down, confused on how she'd gotten into the water but seizing the opportunity and attempting at getting her clean. But she was moving too much so it was difficult.

Lilly immediately began to move around more in the water trying to get away even more, she hated the feeling of soap on her fur and kept shaking it off when he let go of her for a second. She tried to get out of his reach as many times as she could and tried to knock him into the water so she could away.

Cloud nearly fell back and drowned, but caught himself and glared at Lilly. "If you let me wash it off then the soap won't be there anymore," he said, trying to keep her still.

Lilly growled at him and tried to jump over him to get away and out of the water; she tried to shake all the bubbles out of her fur again. She was dripping wet from the water and hated the feeling and whined when she couldn't get the soap off and the water out of her fur. Cloud sighed and splashed a little water on her, not caring about the possibility of her biting him, and quickly washed all the soap off of her. "There. Seee?"

Lilly growled when the soap was off her and shook water droplets everywhere. When it was all off she looked at a dirt pile and jumped in it to get dry but in turn it only got her fur dirty again.

Cloud looked at Lilly in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious?"

He sighed angrily and looked around for the soap bottle, but it was playing a very skilled game of hide and seek. Lilly eventually got out of the pile of dirt and walked up to Cloud covered in dirt, she let out a bark of joy and looked at him with happy eyes. She then jumped up to him and licked his face. Cloud sighed and patted Lilly lightly. "Well. Artemis said I had to give you a bath.. he didn't say you had to come back clean.."

He looked down and realized he was soaked. "Cool."

Lilly barked again and she knocked him into the water as she jumped onto him again and jumped out of the water again before she was given another bath, Cloud sighed again but laughed a little. Might as well get a bath now.

A few minutes later he walked out of the river and tried to shake the water out of his hair. He looked down at Lilly. "Don't get me dirty."

Lilly just waved her tail and led the way back and jumped onto Taiki when he wasn't looking and making a dust storm appear for a second.

"I said give her a bath that means bring her back clean," shouted Artemis. Taiki coughed from the random dust explosion. "Um. Hello to you too?"

Cloud walked from out of the trees. "I gave her one, and then she decided to jump into a dirt pile. Not my fault~"

"You should've given her another bath then," sighed Artemis.

Lilly barked, but the moment she saw Sora and Alex nearby talking she jumped off him and growled. She took a few steps towards them, they turned to see her and Alex took the step forward and held up his dagger to protect Sora. Since she was already injured she couldn't do much anyways, before he could do anything his and Sora's watches both went off, they quickly looked at each other and around at the others. They tried to hide the sound this time.

"But that would've required more work," Cloud pointed out.

Taiki glared at them both when he noticed Sora and Alex. Both of them were horribly suspicious. He heard the faint sound of beeping coming from them and saw the two exchange worried glances.

"Its that noise again..," he mumbled to himself.

Cloud tilted his head down at Taiki. So he heard it too...?


	85. Battle 78

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle seventy-Eight**

**Sora's motivations revealed**

"Either way she needed to come back clean," stated Artemis bored. Sora and Alex both took a glance at the others without trying to make it obvious, and then they looked at each other again and gave a quick slight nod to each other. Sora quickly got to her feet and Alex walked over to her to help her stand up better.

"Were..uhhh..were going to go get some firewood..so we will be back later..eventually," said Alex. He tried to lie the best he could, Sora rolled her eyes at his lie, 'I hope they don't see his bad lie and try to stop us..I'll be the only one able to get away,' thought Sora. She quickly removed his watch just to be safe and they tried to stop them both.

Cloud glared at them as they left. "Alex is lying," he said to Taiki.

Primrose walked over to them and sighed. "They're doing something again.. how can Artemis NOT see what's happening? I get why Kirai doesn't but Artemis is supposed to be the smart one.."

Artemis was already trying to find ways to help Lilly and to take down the government when they had left, he had been too distracted by his plans and work he didn't notice anything else. Lilly growled again before she ran forward and blocked their path, she glared and went to knock down Sora; Alex quickly shoved her out of the way before she was pinned and he was pinned in her place.

"You damned dog," shouted Alex, "Sora get out of here now, if they find out they will stop you, run now..if I learned from these ones...they will come after her," he growled.

Sora looked up again and saw what he meant she could see Cloud and Taiki coming after her and their watches began to send out a louder sound. Cloud stopped walking to try and hear what they were saying. Something about 'if they find out..'

That was all the confirmation he needed.

Cloud turned to Taiki and glared over at the two as he whispered instructions to him. "You go with Primrose and tell Artemis what's going on, I'm following her. After that go find Kirai and do not let him out of your sight," he said very seriously.

Taiki nodded and ran off in the direction of the pink-haired girl. Cloud made sure he still had his knife and his sword was in place and continued over to Sora.

Sora held onto Alex's watch tightly and turned around quickly before she took off into the opposite direction of the others to try and hide her tracks. Sora felt a few tears stream from her eyes, but she tried to wipe them away as she jumped over a small stream and came to a blocked path. In front of her was a rock wall that reached up to a cliff side, she growled a bit. Then she put the watch in her mouth to bite it and began to climb up the side.

'I won't fail my mission this time...I will complete it,' she thought to herself. She was more than half way up when she looked down and saw she was high up. She made the mistake of missing the next outcrop of a rock and she lost her grip before she came falling back down. But she drew her sword and dug it into the wall before she hit the ground to stop herself, she sighed when she saw she was still ten feet up.

"Aaaaaaaartemissss!" the two teenagers said in unison, running over to him. Primrose looked up at him with fear-filled eyes. "Sora and Alex are working together!"

Taiki nodded. "She's gonna try and take you out. They're working with the government."

"They're gonna bring all of us back." Primrose tried not to cry.

Taiki looked to the side and saw Kirai walking back. He ran over and pulled him back to Artemis. "Where did you go?! You have to stay with us! When I said you couldn't trust Sora I was being serious!"

Cloud had still been able to follow her. He sighed as he looked up and realized Sora was climbing. He'd never been great at that, but its not like he had time to train.

Cloud prayed to every religious figure he could think of that Artemis would believe Taiki and Primrose, and started climbing after her. Artemis looked up at them in surprise, he felt like they were saying different things, but he had a hard time believing what they were saying to him. He couldn't believe what he was just told, Sora and Alex, were against them, when did Sora go back to them he wondered to himself.

"How do you know this? And...what would give Sora a reason to go back to the government in the first place? She never wanted to go back so what makes you think she has gone back to them now after all this time of running and hiding and when we almost have a plan too?," asked Artemis.

Sora pulled herself up again and when she was able to sit partially on a ledge she sat on it and put her sword away again. She then slowly got to her feet again and right when she left the ledge as she pulled herself up the ledge crumbled beneath her into pieces. She gave a slight gulp but ignored that and began to pull herself up still, and without hearing Cloud she said something out loud, "Once Artemis goes back...I'll be able to take them all down and the plan can continue again," she laughed loud enough for him to hear.

"Cloud said so," Primrose said with hopeful eyes, like that was supposed to prove it.

"She was really mad at you...," Kirai said quietly, realizing that they were probably right.

"And haven't you noticed her and Alex talking a lot lately? At first she was hostile towards him.. now they're having civil conversations."

"There is nothing civil about plotting to bring you guys back," Taiki pointed out. "She's probably gonna take me with you guys too," he realized out loud.

Cloud shook his head. "She's pulling a Prism," he mumbled to himself. His normal way of calming his sister down would definitely not work on Sora. He climbed faster and cursed under his breath when he saw that there wasn't a way up. She'd destroyed it.

He looked to the side and saw another ledge, it was farther away than he would've liked but it would have to do. Cloud tried to stay as silent as possible as he climbed over to it. Artemis thought about it for a while before he did remember that they were talking a lot more and wondered why that was. "Then..lets question Alex about his plans then, where is he right now?," asked Artemis.

Lilly came up to them in her wolf form and sniffed Taiki and growled at him before she tapped him on the head as she jumped over him and went to Artemis and bit his hand. She was trying to pull him towards where Alex was being kept.

Sora growled when she almost lost her grip again and fell down but quickly stopped herself from falling. Sora was finding it hard to climb up and soon she was able to reach a ledge that lead to a cave, she walked inside the cave and sat down inside it. The cave was small but it was big enough for her, she looked at her wrist where she had twisted it on a rock and realized that it was sprained. She shrugged and realized she was tired and she began to fall asleep against the wall.

Taiki looked down at Lilly questioningly. "What?"

Primrose backed up a little when Lilly got relatively close.

Cloud finally got over to the other ledge and stood up, looking around. He knew where Sora had disappeared to, he just couldn't find a way to get there. There were plenty of ledges, but he was unable to reach them.

Cloud sighed and pulled out both of his knives, his good one and the one he always kept in his shoe. He was a prepared kid. Cloud dug one of them into the wall and sighed. "I'm probably going to die anyway."

Lilly growled again and finally gave him another tug before she gave a loud howl of annoyance and pointed with her muzzle in the direction of where she was keeping Alex.

Sora tried to stay awake but found herself finally drifting off to sleep and she laid on the ground curled up and held on to the watch tightly and made sure to keep her own hidden under her sleeve. Sora slept with nightmares she dreamed about the day she had escaped, the day everything had happened all over again. And now she had nightmares of what the government wanted to use her and the others for and the change they were doing to their best agents.

Alex sat against the tree holding his shoulder in pain and trying to stop the bleeding in not only his shoulder but his leg too. Lilly made sure he wouldn't be able to get away. Taiki blinked, confused, and looked in the direction she was pointing. "Over there?"

He couldn't see Alex, since it was dark underneath the tree. Taiki took a few steps closer until he saw him. "Damn. Hey he's over here!," he called to the others.

After countless times of almost slipping and plummeting to his death, Cloud stepped inside the cave where Sora was sleeping.

He tilted his head at her. How had she fallen asleep in a situation like this?

Lilly nodded and then gave another howl before she padded over back to Alex and poked him with her muzzle. "Damned dog...you won't stop her,' he growled as she sniffed him and then began to sniff for his watch.

She whimpered when she couldn't find and her tail swayed in confusion.

Sora remained asleep and she just shifted a bit in her sleep and moved her head from the ground to her arm as a pillow. She kept dreaming about everything, she knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't get free of the rehabilitation no matter how she tried to fight back. Sora began to dream still until it reached the fight with Artemis, she felt bad about what she was going to do to him, she didn't want it anymore. And in her sleep she began to cry sadly and let out a small cry in her sleep.

Taiki stared down at Alex and noticed Lilly was looking for something. "Where's your beeping timepiece?" he asked. Kirai walked over to the two of them and unconsciously pulled Taiki back a little, being protective.

Cloud took out his sword and sat against the wall of the cave, across from Sora. He didn't feel like talking to her yet. So he just watched.

She seemed to be having an unpleasant dream.

"Serves her right," Cloud whispered to himself.

Alex grinned. "Why the fuck should I tell you?," he spat back. Alex was not telling them a thing and he didn't care if he was killed, Lilly growled and pinned him to the ground. Still he had said nothing.

Sora woke up with a start, tears streaming down her cheeks as she laid on the ground facing the wall, she laid there for a minute crying still. She then slowly began to sit up and tried to rub away the tears as she sniffled and her voice hicced several times before she turned around. The moment she saw Cloud she backed up against the wall and tried to hide the fact she had been crying.

Taiki shrugged. "Artemis can kill you. Lilly can torture you. Kirai can probably do something to you. You have plenty of motivation," he replied calmly.

Cloud tilted his head and smiled slightly. "So you've awoken."

He ran a finger over his sword, cutting himself a little but not caring. He needed to make sure it was sharp anyway. Cloud licked the blood off his finger and then looked at Sora again. "Wanna tell me why you've turned on all of us?"

Alex just rolled his eyes, "I'd rather die before I said anything, but if you kill me..you'll never know where they are now," he chuckled.

Sora looked away from him with guilty eyes and simply remained silent before she let her grip on Alex's watch loosen and looked at his watch with sad eyes. She then turned her gaze back to him,"I-I don't know why...anger..confusion..blindness..anger..I don't remember anything Cloud..I'm confused and lost now again like I was before," she cried to him sadly. Sora got to her feet and walked to the opening of the cave she threw Alex's watch down and crushed it with a rock before she turned back to him. She thought of him as a brother and so in her confused childlike state she went over to him and hugged him not caring if she got cut by his sword. "I'm so confused..," she cried.

Taiki tilted his head at Alex. "They?" He looked up at Kirai. "Who's he talking about?"

Kirai shrugged. He could've meant Sora and Cloud or he could've meant the government. But he knew they weren't getting answers anyway.

In any other moment, Cloud probably would've stabbed her right now. But Lilly had made him all caring. It drove Cloud crazy but it was for the better. He sighed and set his sword aside so she wouldn't get cut and let her cry. It was definitely weird but oh well. "Alex probably just manipulated you..," he said quietly.

Alex simply smiled at the sky and said nothing more, "Go ahead kill me if you want..but you'll never get the answers," he said calmly.

Sora cried as she hugged him and she no idea what else to do at that exact moment, she could just run away from him in fear or go back with him and be even more afraid. But she refused to think of that many methods, she wanted to cry and nothing more.

She had to eventually let him go so she could try to wipe away her tears and sat back from him as she did so,"W-why w-would h-h-he do that?," she sniffled as her voice hicced several times while she spoke. Sora tried not to look at him in case he was still angry with her and didn't want the whiplash of his anger.


	86. Battle 79

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle seventy-nine**

**Trying to Find a lead**

Taiki stared at him and decided he didn't know how to deal with this. Cloud would. But he was taking care of Sora.

"Hey Artemis. You come talk to him."

Cloud looked over at her and it reaaaally irritated him that he felt bad for her. He hated her. But it was hard not to feel sympathetic. "Because he's a spy from the government. Why else would he still have contact devices from them if he 'ran away'?"

Artemis rolled his eyes and pushed Lilly off of him and grabbed him by the collar before she threw him across the ground in the next instant and made hit his head on a rock.

"Talk you bastard," he said coldly.

Sora where she was crying her eyes out until she had finally stopped crying and was now just red eyed from her tears. She looked at him and was still sniffling, "I get that..but why would her try to get me and not Artemis or Kirai whos dumb enough to fall for that?," she asked. Sora was still rehabilitated and was only just breaking from it and still had no recollection of anything which was for the best considering how many she had already killed when the others weren't around.

Taiki laughed a little to himself when he saw Artemis take action. He looked up at Kirai. "If he's like that," he whispered, "how bad is Cloud?"

Kirai shook his head. "You don't want to know."

Cloud shrugged. "I guess you were the easiest to fool then.. plus you were already pissed at Artemis and that's who he needed you to take down."

He took his sword and put it back into position. He liked it better that way. "And, Kirai's not strong enough to."

Artemis picked him up again and growled when Alex refused to speak still, and with that Alex was sent into a tree. Artemis walked over to him and took him by his bad and pulled his arm sending out a cry from Alex. "I'm not saying anything," he said through gritted teeth.

Sora felt bad she was lost still, in a fog, she wouldn't get all her memory back in time but she had enough to make her realize what she really wanted to do.

She then hugged her legs closely and stared at the ground, "They're pissed...I know it..they want me dead now just like the other government agents...I deserve it after what I've done," she said.

Sora closed her eyes waiting before her next answer, "So..why not kill me now..I could care less if I died now," she said, she closed her eyes again and waited to feel his blade, to end her there at that moment and leave her alone forever. Kirai watched them and whispered to Taiki. "See, Artemis is more physical, and Cloud just drives you crazy with little mind tricks."

Taiki nodded in understanding. "I think I would go with Cloud though."

Cloud looked at her blankly. "I'm not going to kill you. Even though it's a tempting offer," he said, mumbling the last part to himself.

He sighed. "They don't want you dead... well. Maybe Taiki and Primrose but they don't count. And Lilly but she will regardless. Anyway what I'm saying is. Artemis would kill me if I killed you and then Kirai would have a mental breakdown. And then Lilly would kill Artemis for killing me. Primrose would kill herself because there would be no Artemis. And so poor Taiki would be left alone with Lilly who's a wolf half of the time and Kirai who's mentally unstable."

He tilted his head at her. "Now do you really want that?"

Alex growled as Artemis held him against the ground with a knife at his throat and gave a heavy sigh before he gave up. "Lilly..guard him and keep an eye on him, I'm done..and...I just need time to..think about my sister..," said Artemis. He turned around sadly and began to walk towards the open meadow not far to think about what to do now.

Sora shook her head and could only be blinded by her anger and everything she had done from her past few days now. She looked up at him, "So what?...He'll want me dead if he knows by now..and Artemis..he'll probably try to get me killed or something like that..What do you want me to do? Go back and act the same, say sorry? They won't take me back, and Lilly will maul me before I even set a foot near anyone," Sora laughed to herself. "He probably wishes I'm dead already..Kirai I mean."

Cloud looked at her in disbelief. The things she assumed. The Lilly one he couldn't speak for. But the rest were just idiotic.

"You're dumb. Artemis would never do anything like that. You're his freaking sister. You think I would kill Prism? You just don't do stuff like that. You can't stop loving your sibling. Kirai and Taiki aren't even related and they would kill for each other."

He stopped to calm himself down and tried not to start crying from thinking about Prism. He was really worried about her.

"Have you seriously gone insane? Kirai is incapable of living without you. You should've seen him when you were all assassin. He wouldn't talk to anyone. Just sat in the corner. Looking all sad," he told her. "Like, he was stupid when I met him, and then he fell more in love with you, and that's made him even more stupid. Just. No."

Cloud looked her in the eyes. "He just wants you back to normal."

Sora looked back at him and then finally gave a nod to him. "Then take me back if that's why your here, because now...I don't even know where I'm going or who I am...am I a clone? Or am I my own person? That's what I've always been confused about my entire life, as a clone I never know what I am any more..besides just an assassin anyways," she laughed. Sora looked back at him and then took the knife out that she had stolen from Artemis before she had left. She stared at the blade for a moment and then back to Cloud, "If you won't do it...then I will. Go ahead and stop me hell take me back if you think they want me alive..but I'll do what you won't," Sora told him bluntly.

And with that she took the blade and stabbed herself, she saw the blood coming from her body and seeping on the blade and she fell to her side quickly and let the blade go and laid still as she waited for her life to end. "Do whatever you want..I don't care."

Cloud jumped from his spot over to the wall and stared down at Sora, at the knife and the blood. "God dammit you're an idiot!"

He stood up and kicked the knife away from Sora and picked her up, almost walking out of the cave before remembering that he was practically suspended in midair.

Cloud set her back down, ripped part of his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. He thought he'd somehow cut himself until he realized that those were just tears.

He stared down at the girl in front of him and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. "Fuck it Sora! How can you think everyone wants you dead when the person who hates you the most is probably going to miss you more than anyone!" He didn't think about his words before saying them. They came out on their own accord.

Sora looked at him with hazed eyes, she was confused at him for some reason, and she had no idea why he was doing this or even trying to save her life. "Why wouldn't they want me dead, after all I'm an agent again and they want them all dead," she said to him. Sora then turned her gaze into the distance before she began to look around carefully, "If you take that area over there..you can get down," She pointed to a small thin path that was made of ledges that were about three feet apart and then the rest was all jumping from ledge to ledge.

Sora flinched a bit when he touched the self-inflicted wound to stop the bleeding and tried to ignore the pain to ask him another question.

She looked back at him and blinked in confusion at his words. "What? You don't want me dead is that it Cloud? Then tell me why? I know you hate me a lot ever since you saw me that day and killed them, what makes you care?," she asked with slight venom as she remembered the murder.

Cloud stared at the small amount of blood on his hand. "I don't... know.. I just.. The only reason I killed them was because I was jealous of you.. you were the perfect little family so I wanted to ruin it for you.."

He didn't even try to take the exit, he wasn't about to leave her there. Cloud really didn't know why this was all coming out now. Most of his life had involved making Sora miserable, and here he was trying to save her from death.

"I didn't want you to die.. I just kept on hating you because you kept finding people that loved you..," he explained, hating the words that he was speaking but knowing they were true. "So then I tried to take Kirai and it didn't work, but now I have Lilly so I don't hate you as much.. but you still hate me," he said quietly. He felt like a child, sitting there crying.

Sora looked at the ground for a moment, "So then why now?..Why do you care if I die here and now, you could just leave me here to die and no one would ever know," she said to him.

After so many years had passed, Sora held a grudge against him, she still did and she would never forgive for what he had done to her family, and she had hunted him down for years ever since. But right now, she felt bad for the killer of her family; she had no idea why, maybe it was sympathy for him that she never had for him until now.

"So why..why is it so important for you to save my life now?...Is it guilt? Or is it because it comes in your favor you bastard," Sora told him with venom. As she had begun to think of her parents her anger was rising in her once again even thought she was trying to keep it down, but knew it was noticeable. Cloud shook his head. "Its not guilt, its because this is a really stupid reason for you to die. Because you think everyone wants you dead. Sounds like something that would happen in a manga."

He sighed and tried to slow her bleeding down again. "Plus, nobody wants you dead.. at least nobody important enough to matter. You can easily fix hatred.. if you don't hurt Kirai then Taiki will like you again.. and you and Lilly will eventually learn to get along anyway."

"I care because I have feelings.. now anyway."

Sora just rolled her eyes before she felt her vision begin to haze even more and she could barely see him now. "Well...if you want me to fix it that much...then I'll go back...even though I barely know any of them anymore," she sighed. She was about to say something to him about the death of her parents. But instead she passed out and began to fall to her side; the last thing she finally remembered was arguing with Artemis and then it all went black.

~time skip~

"She stabbed herself?" Kirai stared down at Sora in disbelief.

Cloud nodded. "I don't even really know why.. something about you guys all want her dead anyway. She wanted me to kill her but I didn't." He'd almost said couldn't but stopped himself.

Artemis threw a bottle of medicine at Kirai, "you go get some water now," he growled before he tried to carefully take care of her wound.

"And yet let her stab herself?..anyways...we couldn't get him to admit to anything...and we can't open the watch and Sora's is hidden," sighed Artemis.

Kirai ran off with the bottle towards the river.

"She was across the cave and I didn't think she was THAT mental," Cloud defended. "And, she crushed a watch back in the cave. I dunno which one it was," he told Artemis. "Well..if Taiki heard it come from both of them then she has one too, but I'm not searching her to find the damned thing...its bad enough she won't even talk to me still," sighed Artemis as he stood up.

He could see Lilly behind Cloud a few feet away growling at Sora angrily and was ready to lunge and attack her at any moment. "Kirai wouldn't hesitate to do it," Taiki said so quietly, Cloud almost didn't hear it. But he did, and had to suppress a laugh.

He faked a cough and turned around when he heard Lilly growling. "Noo, she's knocked out. Not gonna hurt you," he told her. 'When is she going to turn into a human again?!' he thought annoyedly. Lilly kept growling at her and then took a few more steps forward before she gave the last growl and lunged for Sora on the ground ready to rip her throat out at once. Artemis quickly stood in Lilly's path as she headed towards Sora, he refused to let her get hurt again already in one day and he wanted to ask her a few questions.

"Stay away from her!," he shouted,'Damnit..just another two days with her like this..her injuries took longer than I thought,' he thought. Cloud sighed and took Lilly's collar and dragged her back gently, far away from Sora, and sat down next to her. "Be nice," he told her with a light pat on the head.

Kirai returned from the woods and handed the bottle over to Artemis. "She okay?"

Lilly growled to herself as she gave Sora another glance, she then got up and left again to go find them some damned food and to get away from Sora.

"Yeah, she'll be okay, it's just I can't find that watch and I'm not searching her and risking getting slapped again," he sighed. Cloud drew random little squiggles in the dirt. He didn't know what else to do. Maybe he should go find Prism. But he didn't have anyone to go with him.

Kirai tilted his head. "Well she's knocked out, isn't she? She can't slap you if she's unconscious," he pointed out. "So! That doesn't mean she can't wake up when I try to find it and end up slapped and then she storms off..even though she wouldn't get very far to begin with in her condition...but thats not the point! The point is..if we don't get that watch we'll never know how to find them and stop them," said Artemis.

Kirai sighed. "Well its better than not having it. I would do it but she'd probably do the same to me, just cause it had something to do to the government."


	87. Battle 80

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Eighty**

**Cloud's stupid mistake**

"True..well..we can always wait for her to wake up and restrain her as we force her to talk or..we just set Lilly as her guard once shes human again and we still need to help her control that dog of her...stupid wolf," he grumbled.

"When is she gonna turn back?" Kirai asked, glancing over at Cloud. He seemed like he was thinking really deeply about something. He also looked a bit lonely without Lilly next to him like always.

"Two days or-,"he was cut off as Lilly came running back and glomped Cloud, she was back to normal, but one thing, you could still see all the scars from her wounds as a wolf.

"So what happened? I don't remember a thing," she giggled. Cloud hugged her, probably a little too tightly. "YOU ARE NEVER SEEING BLOOD EVER AGAIN," he informed her. "I missed you too fucking much."

"Speaking of blood, don't look at Sora. Basically she ran off cause we caught her and Alex in the act, so I ran after her and she stabbed herself. And, Kirai's brother arrived."

Lilly struggled to get free and to breathe, "I have no idea of anything that happened...except that I feel like I already met that kid," said Lilly looking at Taiki. "So...why is she on the floor bleeding?," asked Lilly just glimpsing the dry bandages on the floor.

"You did meet him, while you were a wolf~ He's on our side," he said cheerily. "Well. I guess everyone is now.. since they found out about her and Alex. Point is I don't hate the kid."

"I guess they're taking too long to fix her up," Cloud said, releasing his grip on her, but noticing something in the process.

He took her wrist and examined her arm, seeing all the scars. His eyes filled with regret. "Awh shit.. I did that didn't I.."

Lilly looked at him confused, she had no idea what he was talking about at all, "You mean I didn't have those already?," she asked as she looked at the scars herself.

"I'm confused..so why shouldn't I look at blood? I'm the only one who knows how to make a poultice to make her heal faster but I need to see it to heal it," said Lilly. Cloud looked at her and shook his head. "You were being bad while you were a wolf and I had to protect myself so you didn't rip my arm off."

He tilted his head at her. "You don't even remember that? Whenever you see blood you turn back into a wolf. I think."

"Wolf? What? When did this happen?," she asked, she looked around confused, lost like hell.

"I don't even remember five days ago," she pouted. Cloud tried to remember what all had happened to cause this. "Well. We were training Pris- Primrose," he said, almost confusing the two similar names. "And she started bleeding and you got all scary and then turned into a wolf. And you've been one until now."

"WHHAAAAT?!,"she shouted and you could almost detect a slight high pitched howl in her shout and she jumped to her feet and looked around in a panic. Lilly was too distracted by this she ran past Artemis and tripped over Sora as she ran to the small watering hole in the back of the cave and dipped her head into the water.

"I'm not safe to you..I'm a danger...I need to try and get that thing out of me," she said. Cloud blinked and followed after her curiously, reaching the water just in time to hear her say those last words. "What are you talking about? You're not a danger.. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Then what the fuck am I?..Tell me how can I not be a danger when I turn into that just at the sight of blood and have no control!," she growled at him before she splashed the water at him.

"Tell then..do you have any ideas on helping me with this because I don't know what I've done at all I could've killed people for all I know!"

Cloud ran his fingers through his now wet hair, getting it out of his eyes. "You might be dangerous, but I am alive," he repeated. "Therefore, I will be okay with you and your wolfness. I'll be lonely, but I'll live."

He shrugged. "Artemis can prolly find a way to fix it.. and what'd you say about getting something out of you?"

Lilly grew irritated at his simple responses, she was pissed, she wished nothing more than to rip someone's head off and she knew exactly who she wanted to kill, Sora. She then splashed more water at Cloud to distract him as she took one of his knives from him and threw it towards Sora quickly.

"..She needs to die and I don't care how! Let that knife kill her for good," she hissed under her breath. Lilly was now in no mood to be messed with, they knew very little about her wolf side of her that she had not remembered. And they didn't know all of the triggers it had two triggers if there was no blood, and the obvious wasn't anger, it was something else.

"Let the little bitch of a traitor die I could care less if she died right next to me," she growled as she splashed more water around the area and before she knew it, Artemis shocked her with the collar she still had on. She fell to her knees holding her throat since the shock hurt worse there.

"Whatthefuck," Cloud said, getting annoyed with water attacks. He turned around just in time to see her throw the knife, and then fall to the floor. He ran over to her and didn't know whether to be pissed off or worried about the fact that the collar had shocked her. So instead he ran out to go make sure the knife hadn't hit Sora.

Lilly sat on the ground in pain and glared after Cloud who rushed to go check on Sora, she hated Sora even more, "Why does he care?..Something with him changed..but what?," asked Lilly. She stood up slowly and began to walk slowly toward the entrance of the cave and collapsed when she reached the entrance because Artemis gave her another shock again.

"Bastard!..Get this off o-,"she was cut off as he sent another shock through her and she fell forward to the ground.

"Now to get her to behave more...we'll get our final plans made and in a month we move out once we look at the watch got it?," asked Artemis as he turned away from Lilly on the ground. "Did it hit her?" Cloud asked, looking over at Sora. It didn't seem to have hit her.

Kirai tilted his head at him. "What? The flying knife? No, but it almost did. Where'd that come from?"

Cloud shook his head. "Nowhere." He turned around again and headed back into the cave, to go check on Lilly. Artemis glanced over at Lilly but said nothing when he turned back to Sora and went to change some of her bandages again since the blood was starting to seep through.

"Shes fine..but why do you care all of a sudden, you know she hates you and hasn't forgiven you yet," said Artemis.

Alex was eventually laying on his side asleep ignoring the pain the best he could but he knew he wouldn't keep ignoring it for long. "..someone go get Alex so I can treat his wounds," sighed Artemis. Cloud stopped walking long enough to answer his question with, "I dunno. I just do." and then continue walking back inside. He looked down at Lilly. "You okay?"

Taiki looked up at Kirai and saw that he wasn't moving. He sighed and walked over to Alex. Lilly looked up at Cloud and said nothing as she sat up and looked away from him.

"I'm fine," she snapped and with that she got up and walked over to the water again and went to try and get the collar off but couldn't. Alex looked up at Taiki when he woke up and saw him, "What?," he asked in a scratchy voice.

Cloud was then very aware of the mistake he had made.

He slowly walked towards Lilly. "I-I knew you were okay... so I wanted to make sure she wasn't dead... cause I-if you had killed her then Artemis would have killed us.. so really I was just ahead of the curve? Eheheh?" he nervously tried to cover up what he'd done.

Taiki coughed and didn't look him in the eyes. "Artemis wanted me to come get you so he could treat your injuries.." He looked over his cuts and sighed, deciding it was easier just to drag him over there, so he did just that.

Lilly looked at Cloud and gave him such and icy look she looked like she was about to throw another fit that would end them all in the area. She then turned away from him again and kept trying to get the damned collar off but gave up and turned back to Cloud with her own dagger in hand. She gripped the handle and without a second thought she dropped it and slapped him across the face, hard. "Go ahead and tell me that you idiot! Why do you even give a fuck?! Next you'll get worse than just a damned slap across the face!,"she shouted at him.

Alex grumbled as he was dragged towards Artemis, "You know I can walk right?," he grumbled to Taiki. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut at the stinging pain that spread across his cheek. He unconsciously looked down, and decided it was best not to look back up at her anyway. Cloud backed up a little bit, wanting to give her space and he was scared. She HAD kicked his ass all those years ago, and he had a feeling she still had that in her.

He cursed the tear that spilled from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Taiki nodded and let go of him once he was close enough to Artemis. "Yep. I just didn't feel like helping you up."

Lilly continued to glare at him and didn't feel bad for him at the current moment for him crying. She wanted to kick his ass now and then but thought better of it and she began to walk past him but stopped when she was next to him. "Whatever..come get me when you think you're ready or when you want to tell me why you care so damned much if she ever died..shes just a simple clone," and with that Lilly left the cave.

Alex glared at him but didn't bother to even go near Artemis when he was a foot away from him; he just stood there and looked away. Cloud sighed and sat down, taking out his knife and cutting lines in the ground. It would be a while before he talked to her again. He had no idea why he was so suddenly worried about Sora.

Any idiot- Kirai, anyone? -would just assume that he liked her or something idiotic, but that was pretty much impossible. Cloud just didn't know why he'd suddenly started caring.

Taiki gave him a look and then shrugged. "Kay. Stand there and get all kinds of fun infections."

Lilly walked outside into the forest and forgot her dagger and kicked a tree when she remembered she had dropped it. Instead she began to hit things not caring if she got hurt and then walked to a rock, she stared at the water as it shimmered. She gave a sigh and glanced up at the sky and then decided to take a nap and laid down to take a nap. Artemis saw Cloud and went to him first before helping Alex who just sat down and ignored him,"Whats wrong now Cloud?," asked Artemis. "Eh?" Cloud was pulled from his thoughts when Artemis spoke to him. "Oh, uh, instead of making sure Lilly wasn't hurt by the collar first, I went to make sure she didn't maim Sora. Bad decision," he explained with a slight laugh at the end. He wondered if there was a mark from where he'd been slapped as he slashed the ground again.

"Well you made a mis-wait you cared if Sora got hurt?! Since when?! Do you like my sister?!,"asked Artemis in shock. He almost fell over when he heard what Cloud said, he couldn't believe he actually cared about Sora. He quickly recovered and changed the subject, "So...what did she do to make you cry and this made to kill the ground when its done nothing to you?," asked Artemis with a slight chuckle. "No!" Cloud shot back, probably a little too enthusiastically, but that was just.. no. He shook his head at the mere thought of that.

Cloud faked a cough. "She slapped me hard enough that I think I'm bruised and is pretty fucking pissed.. but I don't think thats why I was crying," he explained quietly, wiping away the remnants of his tears. Artemis gave him a look when he heard the reaction, "Okay okay..chill," chuckled Artemis. He then gave another sigh again, "Listen..if you want her to calm the fuck down, go talk to her where you can explain to her without getting us involved, and don't cry..your weird when you cry..last time you cried you talked in your sleep about being killed by a ghost you know that?," laughed Artemis.

Cloud tilted his head at Artemis. "Whaat?" He laughed a little. "That's not random at all."

He sighed and cut the floor a little bit more. "I was hoping to avoid talking but I guess its inevitable.. roar." He put his knife away and stood up, walking over to the edge of the cave. "Lets hope I don't die~" he said, giving Artemis a little wave before walking out into the forest after Lilly. Artemis just shook his head and laughed at him and gave him a slight nod and then walked over to Alex and forcibly took care of his wounds.

Lilly rolled over on her other side as she slept and gave a small yawn. She had no idea what was going on around her, she was too tired to even care. She thought she could sense someone coming, but ignored it and rolled over again and went back into a deep sleep. Cloud stopped when he saw Lilly sleeping on the ground. He sighed and sat down a few feet away from her.

What was he even going to say to her? Artemis had said to explain.. but he didn't know why he'd gone after Sora first.

Why did he care about her in the first place? An hour ago they still hated each other, and he was running to go kill her. What happened?

Lilly eventually woke up again but rolled over again when she had woken up and stared at a leaf on the ground. And the next she was on her feet in a flash and hit the rock next to her, she hadn't even seen Cloud until she had kicked the rock hard enough and ended breaking her ankle. She went silent for a moment before she cried out in pain again, 'Why do I always get hurt?!,' she though. "FUCK MY LIFE!," she screamed and held her ankle trying to stop the pain. Cloud looked at her in surprise and confusion until he realized what was wrong and crawled over to her so he could look at her ankle. He ripped off a scrap of fabric at the end of his shirt that was about to fall off anyway and gently wrapped her foot so it would be straight, and maybe her ankle would hurt a little less.

"Don't kick rocks."

Lilly looked at him and looked back to the ground but didn't say anything to him for a moment. She felt stupid, always getting hurt, she was strong but she was weak in her own common sense like every other time. She did notice the pain go down a bit and then turned back to him before, she looked at him and found a leaf and threw it at him, she wanted to hit him, but was in pain to even focus on hitting him at that moment.

"N-not my f-f-fault," she said through gritted teeth.

Cloud ignored the leaf and held a hand out to help her. "Sit down and keep it straight," he told her. She would be okay long enough for him to try and explain himself without everyone else around. Plus they probably couldn't do much to fix a broken bone anyway. Lilly took his hand and stared at him for a quick moment. "I know...it wasn't my intention to break something...again damnit,"she grumbled. She sat down and sis as she was told and waited for him to say something else.

"So..why are you here?," she asked hesitantly.

Cloud stared at the leaf that hit him and picked it up. "Cause you're eternally pissed at me.. though it'd be a good idea to come apologize...," he ripped the leaf into little pieces. "But I've now realized that I already have.. so I guess I just need to explain myself." He let the leaf bits fall to the ground. "I'm just not sure how."

Lilly looked up at him, "I am...but, I want to know why you went to check on her when Artemis would have done that...you cared about her more at that moment than you did about me..why?," she asked sadly. She stared at the pieces of leaves and then she pouted at herself for getting mad at him. Cloud thought for a second before answering. "Honestly, I have no idea. It was like an unintentional thing. I don't know why I felt the need to check on her and I have absolutely no clue why I even care about her."

That was partially a lie, but not completely. He had a little theory but it was too stupid to actually say out loud. Lilly threw a rock at him. "Then tell me why you think you care about her now? How can you even care about her shes not trusting enough theres something about her that I don't like or ever did," she growled at him. Cloud glared at her when he was once again hit with a projectile. "Now i know how Kirai feels," he mumbled to himself.

He sighed and leaned against a tree. "Its dumb, but when I was in that cave with her, she was all helpless and crying, and she reminded me of Prism when we were younger. She used to always get scared for no reason and go to me for comfort.. so I dunno," he said, slightly embarrassed with his stupid reasoning.


	88. Battle 81

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Eighty-one**

**Moving to a new hiding spot**

"You..shes like Prism..so you feel like shes your sister don't you Cloud? You miss her and you're in a state where you want someone to fill that void don't you and you picked Sora?," Lilly asked him, she rolled her eyes, "I can't believe it, you think shes your sister"

Cloud glared at her. "I told you it was stupid. And I don't think she's my sister, obviously she isn't. I don't know. Just. Come on we should probably get back," he said, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice and change the subject as he stood up and held out his hand to help her up. Lilly ignored the fact he had changed the subject, "Fine...,"she said taking his hand with a smirk and then looked at the sky. "I wonder why I always get upset at you and never anyone else," she said sadly.

"I'm easy to get mad at," Cloud answered, kicking the leaf pieces away. "And plus you don't care about anyone else so you can't get mad at them," he pointed out, helping her walk back. "That doesn't mean anything...I guess its my own fault...I blame myself for my family and I take it out on the one I care about..fuck my life," she sighed. She waited for a moment before she purposely placed all her weight on her ankle and cried in pain to punish herself she gave herself that pain rather than stabbing herself for once.

"Your family? And calm down, you're allowed to get mad at me-"

Cloud looked at her with confusion when he heard her cry out, and glanced down at her ankle. "What the hell'd you do that for?"

"To hit myself for getting mad at you-I never should've snapped at you..and it's better than stabbing myself," she said through gritted teeth. She was leaning against him now as she tied to endure the pain shooting through her body. Cloud gave her a look. "Lilly. Seriously. You're allowed to be mad; any other girl on the planet would've done just what you did. And yes, please don't stab yourself."

"No. I hate being this way..I blame my father that fucking bastard did this to me!," she shouted angrily. She looked at the tree nearby, "If stabbing myself is bad then...I'll just cause myself other pain then...it won't matter to me," she said almost ready to cry again. Cloud noticed her looking at the tree and stepped in front of her view of it. "Hey. No. You're not allowed to do that. It will matter to me."

He tiled his head at her with sad eyes. "You're acting like you killed someone... don't punish yourself for a few minutes of anger."

Lilly looked at him with sad eyes, "I'm not going to do that to myself Cloud," she said before giving a sad sigh. "I'm just...I'm just more pissed off at him and I don't know what else to do and we're so close to taking down the government but we need to force her to talk," said Lilly. She released herself from his grip and then took a slight step forward, "It's always going to be my fault..."

"Well don't be mad at him, he's dead."

Cloud watched as she walked forward, ready to help her if she needed it. "What do you mean it'll always be your fault? Half of this isn't."

"It doesn't matter if he's dead..it's the fact that I can't of done anything to ever stop him until now and even then its always too late," she said. She was silent again for a couple seconds and then leaned against a tree, "Have you ever wanted to stop something but you knew you had barely a chance to get that one moment? And when you got it you ended up failing and it almost costed you your life?...such as the day I had my DNA changed...I had that chance to save them Cloud, I had it and I fucked it up...and they paid the price for my own mistake," she said.

Cloud shook his head. "No, I've never had something like that... so I would say I know how you feel but I don't. But I already told you, quit blaming yourself for that. Even if it was your fault, things happen for a reason, right?"

Lilly turned back to him again,"Thats not what I'm talking you idoit! Do you know that day when you heard that one of the agents had tried to save over thirty people and failed due to her careless mistake and as punishment she was going to be given a new "punishment"? Well that was me I failed and all those people died because of me I couldn't save them...and in turn only few became agents the next day and the others..were at my hands when I woke up the next day and I was made to believe they were traitors and in that instant I really believed them and then I was thrown back into my government world where I was created...I'm just an assassin...They probably..-Shit!," she said in an instant. She remembered something they had been able to do for awhile and in a few moments she was in a panic.

Cloud tried to process all she was saying as she said it, but it was hard. He collected his thoughts and then noticed she'd stopped talking. "What?"

"I f-forgot they have a tracer on me before and I was never told where they had placed it or even how they trace me...we need to get moving again and soon I'm afraid they may be looking for my signal since they lost it by now," said Lilly. She began to slash at trees and just had a hard time believing that she had forgotten about this.

Cloud wasn't horribly shocked by the news. He wouldn't be surprised if he had one too. "Okay.. well I think we were already planning on moving soon anyway.. but we should probably warn everyone," he said, starting to walk back again. Maybe now Sora would be awake and they could move right away.

"Yeah..but I can't exactly rush my way there remember? If I ran I wouldn't make it in time," she said. Lilly couldn't believe she had forgotten and really hoped they would all be ready in time for this. If they weren't, then they would have to move it and fast, "So get your ass over here and take me there instead I can barely move you idiot!," she said panicking. Cloud stopped and spun around. "Oh yeah." He'd forgotten that she'd hurt her ankle during this. He walked over and picked her up, then resumed his retreat to the cave, running this time.

"HEY. There's a tracking device.. in her..," he said, trying to catch his breath. "We gotta move.. like now.."

Lilly at them all when she saw them in sight, she quickly looked away from them and said nothing as they all exchanged glances. "But Sora still out cold, she hasn't made an attempt to even wake up, I think she's stuck like this for awhile until she either remembers everything or until she accepts what she's done and decides to be as she is now and help us again," said Artemis.

But with that he quickly began to shout out his instructions to everyone as he began to pack up all his things and everything else that they would need. Cloud walked over and picked up his backup knife, which he'd probably dropped walking into the forest. "Then we gotta carry her, cause they probably put one in me too when I got reactivated. It really shouldn't take long for them to find us."

He spun around to go pick up some more of his things but stopped when he thought he saw someone in the distance, walking towards them. "And we need to hurry too."

Artemis nodded, he quickly began packing his things and once he had finished he saw Lilly not far off making sure everyone was ready to go. Lilly and Artemis both turned around quickly when they heard a slight shuffle from behind them. Sora was getting to her feet, she had just woken up and had no idea what was going on. She didn't even say anything either as she looked around her,"Shes awake..but we can't take the chance of her even trying to run or walk. Look at her she can barely walk as it is," said Lilly as she sighed. Artemis grumbled, "Everyone ready?," he glanced around quickly, "Good then lets move and fast," and he quickly got Sora onto his back and he began to run with the others behind him.

Cloud kept glancing back at the person he had seen, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was someone he knew. But he couldn't compromise the others' safety by stopping to look.

"Fuck," he grumbled, almost tripping over a branch and having to stop for a second to regain his footing, before resuming his escape with the rest of them. Artemis looked back to Cloud and to his side, "You okay?," he asked him as he readjusted Sora on his back and looked at her. "She still won't talk to me...I think shes afraid to talk Cloud...the next chance we lose them I want you to try and get her to talk since I'll be trying to disable the tracking devices," said Artemis.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. Wasn't paying attention."

He glanced and Sora and then down at his feet, making sure he hadn't tripped on his shoelace instead of a branch. "Kay."

That would be fun.

Artemis signaled to the others to keep running while he waited with Cloud. They all nodded and Lilly pushed them on forward, Sora looked at the ground while she was on Artemis's back. She moved her gaze from the ground to Cloud when Artemis talked to him; she looked at him with blank eyes. Artemis glanced at her and he still couldn't read her expression, "I'm afraid she'll be like this forever," he sighed.

"Nah, she'll talk eventually.." Cloud tilted his head slightly at Sora. "I'm just confused on why she won't.."

He heard something in the distance and turned around. Still that person.. "Can you see who that is?" It was probably a girl, given the hair length, but you never know.

Sora just kept her gaze on Cloud and she listened with them, before Cloud or Artemis could even head towards them She slowly let her grip from Artemis loosen until she was on her feet on the ground. She stayed near him for support for a few moments, and before they had any idea what was going on Sora took off into the spot where Cloud was looking.

Sora tackled the person from behind as she took a short cut where that person wouldn't see her and when they didn't suspect where she would attack from Sora grabbed them and tackled them to the ground and kicked them out into the open. Before the person could get up again Sora jumped out after the person and sat on her back and held one of Artemis's and Cloud's knives at their throat so they wouldn't move.

Cloud tilted his head. "How did she... and thats my.. oh whatever," he whispered to himself, walking towards Sora.

He had barely gotten three feet closer before he instantly saw who it was. "Is that Prism?" He faked a cough when his voice cracked. Artemis followed Cloud and looked from behind him staying a few inches away and saw who Sora had tackled to the ground. Sora looked up at Cloud and Artemis and still said nothing and simply tilted her head a bit and made sure to not her grip of Prism loosen.

"Cloud..unless Sora can get her to talk were not sure Prism's condition as well..after all Sora won't talk so I'm not sure if even she saw Prism either," said Artemis. Sora gave them another glance before she shifted the blades again and a bit closer to Prism's neck to make her talk.

"Owww!" Prism glared up at Sora when the knife cut into her slightly. "Geez, calm down!"

Cloud blinked. "What happened to you? Where'd you go?"

Prism looked at him in silence for a second, before shaking her head a little and responding. "I got bored with you guys so I started walking around and fell, cut myself pretty bad and then I passed out. So when I woke up I was completely lost.

Cloud tilted his head at her. Prism didn't just get "completely lost", and she was one of the most coordinated people he'd met. He glanced at Artemis doubtfully.

Artemis glanced back at Cloud and gave it some thought before he replied to Cloud, "It seems weird that you of all of us would get lost, you never got lost before so what made you get lost? We were out here long enough for you to learn the territory very well...maybe shes lying," said Artemis.

When Sora heard what Artemis said she took one knife from Prism's neck and without warning she stabbed Prism in the back of her leg and Sora remained calm through her actions.

"Okay...at least now I know she won't talk for a long time now..Cloud you're the one who found her so you have to try and make her talk...no matter how weird Lilly and Kirai think it is but she needs to talk," said Artemis.

"OW! What the fuck?! I'm talking right now!" Prism glared at everyone, Cloud in particular.

"Not like we need you to," Cloud told her.

Prism groaned in pain and annoyance. "Well I dunno what you want me to tell you.. thats what happened."

"Well.. she did used to panic a lot when she was alone..," Cloud began, "maybe that happened again?"

He coughed a little. "But it's still pretty unlikely."

Sora looked at them with confusion, "You can let her up but keep your grip on her Sora," said Artemis. Sora glanced up at him and nodded she grabbed Prism and let her up. She didn't say a word to Prism as she shoved her forwards but Sora stumbled a bit forward as she walked towards them.

Prism glared back at Sora wordlessly. Cloud tilted his head when Prism got closer.

"Something happened."

Prism tilted her head as well. "What?"

"Her eyes are green," Cloud said, staring at his sister.

"My eyes have always been green."

Cloud shook his head. "No. They were blue. Like mine. Something happened."

"Your right," said Artemis and he quickly saw Sora tackle Prism back to the ground roughly and looked at her with hardened eyes yet no words came from her mouth.

Sora hit Prism with the hilt of the Cloud's knife hard and let a low growl come from her.


	89. Battle 82

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Eighty-two**

**Sora's Silence and Cloud's mistake**

"Heeyyyy!" Primrose called from the edge of the trees. "Why'd you stop?"

"We found Prism," Cloud called back. "Or.. some form of Prism."

Cloud walked closer to them and stared down at her. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened! I got lost!" Prism looked up at him exasperatedly.

"What. Happened."

Prism shook her head. "I. Don't. Know! I can't remember anything!"

Sora gave them all a look and looked into the distance at Primrose and gave her a confused look before she focused back to Prism. "You all keep going we'll take care of this just go on ahead don't worry," Artemis called to them.

Sora narrowed her gaze a bit at Prism, she opened her mouth like she was going to say something but she just closed her mouth again and said nothing. Instead she just hit Prism again. Primrose tilted her head at the group but then shrugged. "Kay," she called back, and ran off into the trees again.

Prism glared back at Sora. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She sighed and looked up at Cloud. "Thats my story and I'm sticking to it. So unless you have some magical way of getting the truth out of me, I think... wait...," she tilted her head at her brother.

"What's your name again?"

"I knew it, something was wrong...we have to take her with us but I'll have Sora keep a grip on her while I tie her up and you take away her weapons," said Artemis.

Sora gave them a skeptical look when she heard their plan, she was unsure but still she let Artemis tie up Prism and began to lead her away with them all. Sora shoved her forward when she had Artemis next to her and Cloud was leading them ahead.

Cloud stared down at Prism's knives after he had confiscated them. "What's my name? How can...sixteen years I have lived with you... and you can't remember my name. That's great. So where'd you run into the government?"

Prism struggled against the uncomfortable ropes. "What government? What are you talking about? ...and why exactly were we living together?"

Artemis sighed getting irritated by her questions, "Shut up already, you ask too many questions," he grumbled face palming. Sora shoved her forward again to shut her up or to at least give her the hint.

"It may be the opposite effect with Sora..unless Sora just refusing to talk," said Artemis. Cloud sighed. "I think Sora just doesn't know what to say.. or she's mad at all of us for some unknown reason, or maybe she's just waiting for Kirai to... wait.. is Kirai still pissed at her? Hm. Anyway. What do you think they did? Is it that brainwashing thing the government was doing or..."

Cloud looked behind him for a second. "Sorry.. I talk when I'm confused..," he mumbled.

He shook his head at himself. 'I'm turning into Kirai,' he thought to himself.

"I don't know, she would've yelled at Prism to shut up or something if she knew what to say right now to her, and why mad at all of us? And why would Kirai be mad at her..and just what would Kirai do anyways?," asked Artemis now he was damned confused.

Sora gave them both looks and had no idea what they were saying before she gave a yawn.

"Hm? Is she tired or something already?," asked Artemis.

"Well I thought Kirai was mad because he found out that Sora was just gonna toss him aside.. And I'm pretty sure they slept together like right before he found that out so I don't think that helped. And I was thinking they'd make up like they always do but I'm not sure. I dunno why Sora would be mad at us but you never know."

Cloud tilted his head at Sora. "She just slept for like a day. How can she be tired?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know they had done any of that? And either way she won't talk sooo I'm not sure that helps any of us even if we get in danger since she's stronger than him and primrose, "Artemis sighed. "Hell if I know why shes tired. She must be just getting tired again," said Artemis as he glanced at her.

Sora gave another yawn and rubbed her eyes tiredly, she was walking a bit slower than she was earlier too. Cloud laughed a little. "Oh yeah. Guess I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Oh well."

Cloud looked around. "Wait a sec... theres a tracker in Lilly.. and we're not with Lilly.. so they could be captured right now and we wouldn't know." He looked at Artemis with his head tilted. Artemis gave him a look before answering his question, "Don't worry, when no one paid attention I placed a magnet on her that would disable it when we left so they won't find her," said Artemis.

When he turned back to face Cloud he heard a 'thud' and turned to find that Sora had run into a tree with Prism, "Someone is too tired to even pay attention anymore," laughed Artemis. "Oh. Okay." Cloud wondered how Artemis came up with these things when he heard Sora hit the floor.

He turned around and laughed at the look on Prism's face. "Comfortable?"

"Shut up," she grumbled to him as Cloud helped them both back up. "Alright, it seems either I carry that one on my back or I lead," said Artemis, he was about to get Sora up to her feet so he could get onto his back when Sora backed away from him and walked towards Cloud.

"I think she forgot who I was from that injury...Cloud sorry but you have to babysit her for now," Artemis laughed.

"I'll lead Prism," he said. Cloud tilted his head at Sora and then shrugged. "Hm. Whatever," he mumbled to himself and pulled Sora up.

"Hey, are they dragging Alex along or did we leave him? I was trying to get everything together and didn't notice," he asked, pulling Sora up onto his back and blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes. "I don't know Cloud lets go find out," said Artemis as he lead the way back to the others.

Sora looked over Cloud's shoulder for a second before she laid her head on his back and yawned. Cloud sighed and followed Artemis. 'What did they do to her?' he asked himself mentally.

"You caught up... um, why do you have Prism tied up?" Primrose tilted her head when she saw they'd returned.

Taiki looked at the tied-up stranger. "So this is the Prism character."

Artemis shook his head, "I'll explain later we just have to keep going for now," said Artemis. Lilly glanced and saw Cloud right behind Artemis she walked over to him and saw he had Sora on his back asleep.

"Why is she on your back?," asked Lilly as she crossed her arms and gave him a look. Primrose looked at him for another second before she shrugged and continued walking.

Cloud's eyes widened slightly when he remembered the reason for their fight earlier and what this must look like to Lilly. "C-cause she was falling asleep and she wouldn't go to Artemis for unknown reasons so I was carrying her and she passed out," he explained quickly. Artemis just smirked and when he turned to tell Cloud something he thought better of it when he saw the trouble he was in at the moment and walked with the others.

Lilly gave him a skeptical look, she still hadn't let the fight go from earlier and was not in a quick forgiving mood at the moment. "Yeah right...Artemis still could've carried after she had fallen asleep on your back but no you kept carrying her," Lilly growled slightly and turned on her heel and let her back face him as she stood there.

"I didn't want to stop and switch, the government's most likely on their way to kill us right now!" Cloud defended himself.

He sighed. "It's not like it means anything, Lilly."

Lilly was silent for a few moments and she bit her lip in anger drawing blood and forgetting about her small problem.

Then she turned and faced him, "You coward it only would've taken you like 5 seconds if it doesn't mean anything...then drop her...now and don't help her back up then," Lilly said as she licked the blood from her lip. Cloud looked at her for a second before sighing again. "Lilly I love you but this is extremely idiotic and I'm really stubborn. And it doesn't mean anything.. but if I sat her down and didn't pick her back up, she'd stay there.. cause you're definitely not picking her up. We actually need her. So I'm going to go walk with the rest of them now," he told her, walking past her to follow the others.

He stopped for a second. "And by the way. You just came into contact with blood. Which means you'll probably turn into a wolf in about 3.5 seconds." Cloud looked over his shoulder. "Loveyou~"

Lilly watched him walk past and bit her lip harder only drawing more blood again. She gave him such an icy stare as he walked away she walked forward to follow and for a few seconds she was just fine.

But before any of them had even noticed a flash of black came rushing past them and then stopped a few feet ahead of them growling at them with icy blue eyes. Cloud looked down at Lilly and realized that she still hated Sora in wolf form. Where was Kirai to carry his girlfriend when you needed him?

He stared down at her, unsure of what to do. "Um.. hey. Calm down."

Lilly gave a low angry growl and took a step towards the group and was walking towards Cloud. She ignored his words and gave a loud howl as she stopped and growled louder at them and bared her teeth at them in anger.

"Where the hell is Kirai at? I think I know why Lilly is mad...Cloud is she mad your carrying Sora?," Artemis asked him.

"He kept walking when we stopped to look for you guys. He shouldn't be too far away," Taiki answered, stepping back from Lilly.

Cloud nodded. "Yeepp. And I wouldn't put her down cause I knew if I did she'd leave her there." He also stepped back from the growling wolf in front of him. "Then you should've called me over to carry her while she was asleep," said Artemis coolly.

Lilly took another step forward before she leaped forward and tackled Taiki first to the ground to injure him enough to prevent him from letting him help Cloud.

Cloud glared at him for a second but couldn't say anything before Lilly had pounced on Taiki.

"Cloud, get your girlfriend off my brother," Kirai said irritatedly, appearing from out of the trees and hurrying over to the others. Taiki attempted to kick Lilly off, and succeeded with Kirai's help. He pulled Taiki up and pushed him back and away from Lilly.

Cloud set Sora down near Kirai and pulled out his sword. "You couldn't have gotten here five minutes earlier? Maybe then this wouldn't have happened," he growled at Kirai.

Lilly yelped with surprise when she was kicked and shook her head as she staggered back to her paws and let out another growl and bared her teeth again. Lilly glared them and let out a high pitched howl and let her claws scratch the ground as she ran towards Cloud's blind side and tried to bite him in his side.

"Kirai, Cloud does have a point, where did you go?," asked Artemis as he stood next to Kirai and trying to find the control that would cause the shock to go through Lilly. Cloud spun around and deflected her bite with his sword, completely on accident.

"I kept walking. I didn't feel like going back to check on you guys," Kirai said, picking up Sora. He looked over at Lilly. "What'd Cloud do this time?"

"Hey," Cloud said angrily in Kirai's direction, "maybe you could've carried Sora if you had come back with Artemis, and then maybe she wouldn't be a wolf again."

Artemis had to think of something else when the shock wasn't working on Lilly this time and had to jump away from Cloud.

Lilly felt his blade block her bite and felt a gash on her side when she moved away and had accidently wounded herself on his sword and backed away a bit. She let out a growl and glared at Cloud.

She let out another howl before she turned and ran off into the forest ahead of them in anger and to take care of her gash. Cloud sighed when she ran away. He pointed his sword at Kirai with a glare. "What was the point of continuing to walk? You knew you'd have to come back eventually."

"I wanted to see where we were headed to. Seemed to me like we were aimlessly wandering around," he answered with a blank expression.

Primrose coughed to fill the silence that had started. "...So do we have to wait for Lilly to come back to keep going?"


	90. Battle 83

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Eighty-three**

**Plans are made**

Artemis looked at Primrose and shook his head, "No, she'll find us eventually, and if not we can always send one of us to go find her, she needs time to cool off anyways before she bites our heads off," said Artemis.

He took a glance at Cloud and Kirai, and sighed at them before he glanced at Sora,"...So Cloud, when we get to our destination you need to tell me the story of how this happened to her anyways since you found her to begin with," Artemis told him.

Lilly howled loudly in the distance of anger and as she wandered around the forest she found herself face to face with a wolf pack. She let out a growl as they paced around her. Cloud nodded and put his sword away. "Its just another jealousy matter," he grumbled.

Prism sighed and struggled against the ropes. "Can I be untied?"

Artemis looked at Prism, "No.," he said to her and held onto her and began to push her forward, "Now lets go already we'll wait and see what happens," said Artemis.

Lilly looked all around her as the wolves encircled her and she quickly growled to protect herself only to get growled by the pack leader. The pack leader growled and attacked her before she had a chance to even react or jump away. With her injury she was easily taken and was only given more injuries at the end when she was pinned down by five wolves. Prism groaned with irritation. "Why nottt. Its not like I'm going to attack you, seriously," she grumbled.

"We don't know that," Cloud told her. He could hear growling nearby and only hoped Lilly was winning wherever she was.

Artemis sighed, "Shut up and stop whining already!, "he complained.

Lilly was taken back with these wolves as their prisoner and growled as they shoved her under a tree and kept guard over her and simply did nothing to help her wounds. Lilly stared around the pack of wolves and felt her vision blur.

Primrose had to suppress a laugh, but allowed a small giggle to escape just to annoy Prism. She received a glare but smiled sweetly in return. Artemis was already losing his patience with Prism and was ready to hit her with a stick or something but didn't do anything. He tried his best to ignore her.

Sora opened her eyes with sleep and looked around when they had started walking again. She had no idea what had happened and she still said nothing. Cloud noticed Sora had woken up but didn't say anything. He wanted to talk to her but he wouldn't with Artemis and Prism around. And especially while Lilly was running around in wolf form.

A question popped into Taiki's head. "Do you think since I'm with you guys that if the government catches us they'll want me too?"

"It's more than likely that they'll want to take you in as well...so you can't even go home anymore," sighed Artemis sadly ."No matter...how hard you try...,"Artemis glanced at the ground sadly and remembered when he had first tried to escape so many times.

"Oh."

Taiki's eyes widened when he realized something. He looked up at Kirai with a fearful expression. "I never told Kiki I wasn't coming over," he whispered.

Kirai laughed. "We'll find a phone whenever we go into the city next," he whispered back. Artemis shook his head and shook the thought out of his mind from that memory and looked ahead.

"By the way...Kirai when we get to a new spot were going to work on your training again," said Artemis. Sora looked at them but still said nothing, she simply gave them a confused look.

Kirai groaned. "Do i haaaave to?"

Primrose almost said something but stopped. 'Maybe I shouldn't remind him that I need to train as well,' she thought to herself.

"Yes you doooo and so do you Primrose," said Artemis with a smirk, "Thats right, I didn't forget and you to Sora," he told them, he looked at Sora who just gave him a blank look and nodded slightly. "Nnooooo!," Primrose whined. She pouted up at Artemis. "But I'm hopeless! Theres no point anywayy."

"I would pout like her," Kirai began, "but that only works on Sora."

Artemis smiled, "Not this time, that won't work, your training or else no more hugs or anything," laughed Artemis.

"Don't take away the hugs!" Kirai laughed.

Primrose looked up at Artemis with sad eyes. "Pweeeeeeeeeeaaaassseeeee?"

"Nope, not this time..or else I'll...take away your weapons and I won't hang out with you for a month," said Artemis.

Primrose half glared and half pouted at him. "Fine. But don't expect me to improve, I really am hopeless."

"You are with that attitude," Cloud pointed out. Primrose punched his arm in annoyance.

Cloud laughed. "No, based on that punch you're hopeless forever."

Artemis simply smiled at her and patted her head, "Let's just see what happens," he said to her.

Sora saw Primrose punch Cloud and quickly jumped out of Kirai's arms to show her the proper way to punch and ended up punching Cloud too hard. She said nothing the whole time but felt a little bad. Kirai stopped and spun around. "What the hell?"

Cloud was caught by surprise. "Oww..," he tilted his head at Sora and then looked at Artemis for help.

"Sorry...its your fault for teasing her to start with or else Sora wouldn't have gone to punch you to show her how to punch right," Artemis said.

Sora looked at Kirai and ran back over to him and stood next to him and held onto his arm tightly and looked at them innocently. "She say anything when she punched you?," asked Artemis. Cloud looked over at Primrose with a slightly annoyed look on his features. She shrugged at him. He sighed.

Kirai was somewhat confused. Sora had been ignoring him but now she was kind of back to normal. He let it slide.

"Nope," Cloud answered him.

"Damn..I thought she would've at least explained how to punch or hit someone at least," sighed Artemis in disappointment and shook his head.

Sora looked at them and then looked at Kirai and started to pull him forward to walk forward with the others. "I still don't understand why she needed to demonstrate how to punch anyway," Cloud said to himself quietly.

Kirai shook his head and started walking again when Sora pulled him along. He'd been lost in his thoughts.

"Well...you know how she is..kinda...although I want to know why she didn't say anything to you or at least Primrose to explain it, "said Artemis with some slight confusion.

Sora looked at Kirai confused when she saw he had been lost in thought and tilted her head a bit to the side.

"She hasn't said a word since she fell asleep," Cloud pointed out. "She can talk, right? Nothing happened?"

Kirai glanced down at Sora. "Just remembering something," he explained quietly.

"I don't know..thats what worries me, if she can't talk then I'll have to think of something to help make her talk," said Artemis.

Sora stopped pulling him and gave him a look before she let go of his arm and turned around to start walking ahead of them on her own. "Well damnit...we better stay with her."

"Hasn't that happened before? I remember Kirai saying something about that.." Cloud wondered aloud.

Kirai tilted his head when Sora walked ahead. He walked a little faster to catch up with her. "Yeah..but that was when she had a problem but that was easily fixed...but this one...I'm sure she can talk but like you said..maybe she doesn't want to talk," said Artemis.

Sora walked on ahead without another thought and simply looked forward and said nothing.

"Maybe she just needs to talk to a certain one of us," Cloud suggested. "We'll just have to figure out who that is."

"Maybe..but that all depends on who that is...what do you want me to do? Trap her with one of us at a time for hours on end?," said Artemis sarcastically.

"Thats one solution, or you could just have everyone try and talk to her now while she's up there alone," Cloud said.

"Okay then..Primrose you go first," said Artemis as he nudged her forward. Primrose looked at Artemis doubtfully. "What? She wouldn't talk to me when she was normal, do you honestly think she will now?"

"Go," Cloud said seriously.

"Raah." Primrose trudged forward and fell into step a little bit behind Sora. "Um..hi.."

Artemis laughed when she growled but it sounded to him like she was being a dinosaur.

Sora turned around when she saw Primrose, she gave her a confused look for a moment before she waved back to her to acknowledge she had heard Primrose. She stopped for awhile to find out what Primrose wanted and tilted her head to the side a bit in curiosity.

"How come you're not talking?" Primrose asked, trying not to seem too suspicious with the question. "You haven't said a word in like two days."

Sora didn't react to Primrose's question like Artemis would've hoped, Sora backed away a bit from Primrose and she looked away for a few moments. Sora opened her mouth to say something only to shut it quickly and took off running away from Primrose.

"Damnit! We can't lose my sister anymore..besides...I've made a plan on how to take down the government at last," said Artemis with a smirk.

Primrose sighed and trudged back to the group in time to hear Artemis's announcement. She perked up immediately. "Really?!"

Cloud tilted his head at him. "And what are the details of this plan?"

"I'll tell you the details once we get Sora back here...shes not talking so which is bad and makes her pointless if she doesn't hear this plan to," sighed Artemis.

"Kay.. I guess I'll go try and make her talk," Cloud sighed. Might as well get it over with, he thought to himself.

He walked off in the direction she had run, hoping he was going the right way.

Sora ran straight ahead and slowly came to a stop when she looked to the side and walked over to a bush and hid behind the bush and hugged her knees. She was more surprised when she heard growling in front of her, she looked up and saw some of the same wolves who had attacked Lilly.

Sora was about to try and defend herself and she ended up not having her weapon she forgot Artemis had her weapon and she hadn't reacted in time. She ended up being attacked by the wolves and took off running when she got free and the wolves were right on her tail.

Cloud heard a bunch of growling getting closer and absentmindedly pulled out his sword, which was good, because before he knew it Sora had ran past him and a pack of wolves was right behind her, now all growling and surrounding him.

He was extremely confused.

The wolves growled at him but they quickly split into two groups one surrounding Cloud and the other ran after Sora. They wanted these people out of their territory and they wanted them gone now.

Sora continued running until she took a sharp turn and ran to the edge of a cliff and ended up falling only to grab onto a branch quickly and pulled her arm badly. She gripped her shoulder and switched arms fast and the wolves looked over the edge and then howled and ran back to Cloud. Sora was stuck again and she couldn't move with arm injured again.

"Soraa?" Cloud yelled out, clutching his sword and trying to back up but realizing it wouldn't help with wolves all around him. "Are you okay?"

Sora thought for a moment before she called out for help, "Help! Cloud I need help I'm down dangling for my life on a branch! Get me out of here someone!,"she shouted.

The wolves growled and stopped forward again until they heard a howl and looked to find Lilly standing not far from them. She stared at them with hard blue eyes and the other wolves rushed towards her and ran off into the forest. Lilly gave Cloud a look.


	91. Battle 84

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Eighty-four**

**Sora breaks down**

Cloud couldn't tell what Lilly was trying to say but took it as 'go save her' either way. "I'm coming!"

He dropped his sword and ran in the direction of her voice. Cloud stared down the cliff and backed up slightly but then came to his senses and climbed down the cliff to a ledge near where Sora was dangling. Carefully he stuck his hand out for her to take. Lilly let a low growl escape from her and then followed the other wolves back to the pack. Her plan was working well.

Sora looked at his hand and shook her head and felt the branch shake she looked at her hand and saw she was losing her grip, and fast.

"Sora you're gonna fall, just take my hand!" Cloud said, his voice harsh with his panic. He readjusted his feet so he wouldn't fall himself. Sora looked at him and tried to move her arm that was injured only to flinch and pull back her arm as she tried to keep her grip on the branch. And before she was about to tell him that her arm was injured they heard a loud snap and before Sora realized it the branch had snapped and she was falling.

"Goddammit!" Cloud had absolutely no idea what he was going to do now, but the first thing that came to his mind was to jump after her. So he did and it was on the way down that he realized how idiotic that was.

He tried to grab onto anything that he passed but there was nothing to grab. Sora saw him jump after her and she tried to reach for him with her good arm only to see the world around her go black.

Primrose looked up at Artemis, about to say something, but then stopping. She sighed and dismissed the thought. "Shouldn't Cloud be back by now?" she asked quietly.

"Your right..something's not right come on lets go find him split up and come back here if you don't find anything," said Artemis.

Primrose nodded and walked to the left. Kirai went in the direction Cloud had run to. Taiki looked around for a second before following Kirai because he didn't want to be alone.

After a few minutes of walking Kirai came across Cloud's sword on the ground. He picked it up.

Even Taiki knew this wasn't good.

Sora opened her eyes to find that she was in a thorn bush and Cloud was on a soft pile of leaves. She sat up and looked around and walked over to him and poked him with a stick. Cloud's eyes blinked open and he looked up at Sora. He didn't bother getting up yet. "Are we alive?"

Sora nodded and threw the stick away and started to remove thorns from her arms and legs.

Cloud sat up and tilted his head. "Huh. Weird. I was sur-

WAIT. YOU TALKED." He looked at her in surprise. "So you can talk. Why are you so quiet?"

Sora looked at him and said nothing before she tried to help him up and accidently hit her bad arm,"Owwwwww..why should I talk? Not like I should talk to them anyways..they still hate me after all," she said sadly.

Cloud sighed. "You're still on that?" He stood up and brushed the leaves off of him. "Do you really think we would still have you here if we hated you?"

Sora looked away and said nothing, she fell silent again when he said that to her. She looked up and pointed to the top of where they had fallen from. Cloud looked at her, confused. Then he looked up and saw Kirai and Taiki looking down at them.

"Are you okayyyyy?"

Cloud nodded, then when he realized they couldn't see him, called back, "Yeah!"

Sora said nothing when she heard them yelling she stayed silent and stared at the sky and then back to Cloud.

"Why should they care?," she whispered to herself.

Cloud shook his head, laughing soundlessly. "Because they love you. Thats the best reason I can think of thats true."

"...Bullshit...thats all lies and crap," she said and growled but fell silent again and threw a rock at a tree. Only to hear growling from behind it and again, instead of a wolf it was a mountain lion.

"Not really." Cloud looked over at the tree and saw the lion behind it. He backed up and reached for his sword, but then remembered something. "Fuckk I don't have a sword." He pulled out a knife but doubted it would do anything against the cat.

Sora's eyes widened and she tried to back away only to get pinned by the lion and she couldn't move or she would injure her shoulder more. But she was afraid as she cried for help. Cloud walked up behind the lion and gave Sora a look that meant "stay still." He held up his knife and stabbed the lion and dragged the knife down before pulling it out and backing up. Sora flinched in fear and didn't move she held her breath. She stared at Cloud with eyes and said nothing and only cried from her fear and still couldn't move. Cloud waited a second and then pulled the mountain lion off of her, throwing it onto the ground and stabbing it one more time to make sure it wouldn't attack again.

Sora sat up slowly and watched Cloud and she stood up before she took off running away from him again. "Oh my god." Cloud sighed heavily and looked around. He knew he should probably go after her but they also needed to get back up the cliff.

Cloud sighed again and wiped the blood off his knife and onto his sleeve, putting it back into place and heading after Sora.

"Why do you keep running away?" he called into the trees.

Sora looked back at him as he ran after her. She didn't stop running she looked forward again and tripped over a rock and scrapped her knee,"ffffff- today is not my day," she grumbled and sat where she was.

Cloud stopped and looked down at her. "Stop running and you won't fall," he suggested. "But really you need to stop running. You gotta talk this out or some shit," he said, tapping her with his foot.

Sora turned and looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, "How can I talk to them when...I was...I was trying to get them all killed! I can't talk to them ever again...I bet they're just pretending to want me still," she cried.

Cloud sat down next to her so he could stop looking down at her. "And I'm sure they're not happy about that part, but they're more excited that you're back to normal than they are mad that you did that."

Sora kept crying and looked at him. "No they hate me..I know it!...They pretend to care but they really still hate me they could care less if I was normal," she cried.

"Sora are you kidding me? I've spent at least a month with these people and I'm pretty sure I've got them figured out. They do not hate you. If you just tell them how you feel they'll understand," Cloud told her.

"No way in hell am I doing that..I'll just never talk again..even if Artemis wants me to talk..I'll just never talk again if thats what it takes...they're trying to trick me...they're lying and I'll be damned before I let them trick me anymore," Sora said.

She still had some of her last self in her and already she could hear her watch going off, as a reaction she hid the wrist that the watch was on and looked away.

"Sora. I could have killed you multiple times today. And i didnt."

Cloud looked at her, getting annoyed. "If me, a person who had no emotion before meeting all of you, can care enough to jump off a goddamn cliff to save you, even after you went against us, then everyone else would have tricked you long ago. They're not trying to and you have to realize that. All you're doing now is putting everyone in danger, running off like this. The government's on our tail and this is taking time."

He stood up and sighed. "If you want everyone to forgive you, you have to let them."

Sora stared at the ground again before she stood and looked at him again, "So why didn't you kill me? I get your still on our side, but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you for murdering my parents you ass hat, no way in hell have I ever forgiven you or your damned sister," she growled, "How do I know your still not trying to trick us again?," she asked him with scorn.

She glared at him once again with that old flame in her eyes when she had killed him the first time, and the thought of her parents murder made her want to do it again to him and just watch it all over again.

Cloud looked up into the trees and examined the leaves. "You don't."

He looked at Sora and tilted his head, smiling slightly. "Yet you haven't tried to kill me for at least a week. It's like you forgot you hated me."

"I didn't forget you moron...I'm still waiting for the chance but...,"Sora looked away as she gripped her injured shoulder tightly and said nothing more for a few moments.

It was silent for about five minutes and when Sora finally spoke she glared at him, "If I had my knife or sword with me you would be laying on the ground bleeding to death right now you monster," she hissed.

Cloud disregarded her comment with a laugh. "Hm. Weird. I killed your parents and then I just saved your life. How contradictory."

He sighed and looked at Sora, ignoring the glare. He felt like he wanted to apologize for what'd he'd done, for everything, but then he didn't at the same time.

"That doesn't mean anything to me...its just a way for you to stay on Artemis's good side isn't it?...Forget it I'm going to find my own way back," said Sora. She turned on her heel to walk only to forget the rock was still there and she tripped and fell again landing on her injured shoulder and hitting her chin on a branch.

Instead of shouting in pain the first thing that happened, "WAAAAAAAHHH!," she cried, Sora couldn't remember the last time she cried like that. All she could now was cry like a little kid in pain and only wanting to be home, "Mom! Dad!," she cried.

Cloud tilted his head more, confused. Prism used to cry like that in the hospital. He wasn't sure if it was safe to approach her, considering she was rather angry at him currently.

He took his chances and walked over to her. But he didn't know what to say.

"I want my mom and dad!,"she cried as she sat there on the ground and only pleading to her mother and father to come help her but knew they weren't coming, which only made her cry more. She wanted to be safe with them instead of running away, she wanted her old life back.

Cloud blinked. He'd never really noticed that his killing her parents had made such an effect on Sora. She always seemed mad about it, but never sad around him. Ready to kill, but never ready to cry.

And yet here she was, bawling her eyes out.

And there he was, standing there like an idiot.

He slowly sat down next to her, but dared not to look her in the eyes. And very softly, Cloud whispered, "I'm sorry."

Sora kept crying, she couldn't stop and she knew she had to stop crying and be brave for her parents again like she had promised them that day. But she couldn't do it now, she just cried.

"Mom...Dad..why did you leave me...why wasn't I strong enough it's all my fault!,"Sora cried. When she turned to see Cloud had sat next to her she shook her head still trying to not believe they were alive and thinking they were still out there alive somewhere.

Cloud didn't know how to comfort her. He'd caused this. He was the reason she was so sad. How are you supposed to fix that?

You cant. He wouldn't know how even if it wasn't his fault. So he kept quiet.

"Tell me what I saw that day wasn't real...tell me it was a dream...I'm just lost from them..they're looking for me and they're alive tell me that day was a lie!," she cried as she turned to Cloud with tear filled eyes. She gripped the collar of his shirt and shook him begging him to tell her it was a lie, a nightmare, that day had never happened. Cloud looked into her eyes and shook his head, not even bothering to try and stop his own tears. "I can't," he said with a cracked voice. "I'm sorry."

Sora's eyes went wide and she leaned her head on his chest and just hit him weakly with her fist crying. "Why...,"she cried as she fell silent into tears again, she tried to calm herself but was only making it worse when she cried.

Cloud stared in front of him. How could he have done this? Why was this just now affecting him? He thought of all the other people he had killed. How many people were like Sora?

He tried to remember the number he used to treasure, how many lives he'd taken. But he'd lost track. Cloud wiped away a stray tear.


	92. Battle 85

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Eighty-five**

**Too many problems for the group**

Sora gave up trying to hit him and slowly her tears had begun to stop and dry and she was becoming more silent as she stopped moving. She didn't bother to look at him, she listened as the owls started to make a hoot in the distance, and they had been out all day and down there all day too.

She simply stopped moving after a few more minutes and fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from running, her pain and the tears she had cried away for the past hour. Cloud looked down at Sora and questioned himself. Was he really feeling sorry right now? How can someone's personality and perspective on life change within three weeks?

He shook his head at himself. "Pathetic."

Sora got cold she had forgotten her jacket with Artemis and in instinct she got a bit closer to stay warm and only muttered one word in her sleep, "Dad..," and with that she went into a deeper sleep. Cloud sighed when she moved. He wasn't about to get up and wake her. So he tried to close his eyes and sleep.

Sora slept soundly and just thought it was her dad she was sleeping against forgetting that it was Cloud.

Lilly was walking among the pack of wolves and smirked slightly when she saw their former pack leader on the ground still healing from her surprise attack on him. She gave a howl before she took off into the forest and turned back to normal and collapsed, she still had those injuries from before that had never healed properly.

Taiki sighed. "I can't see them anymore."

Kirai shook his head. "Me either." He sighed and looked at Cloud's sword. "Cloud and Sora alone.. I wonder who will kill who first.."

Lilly forced herself to her feet and tried to find someone.

"Help...anyone? Artemis...the two brats? Hello?," she called as she tried to walk leaning against a tree for support. Kirai tilted his head at the voice. "Lilly?"

Taiki looked around. "Who's Lilly?" He couldn't remember.

"The wolf."

Lilly looked around again, "Anyone there?," she called out again before she fell to her knees again and looked around in the dark. It was easy for her to see but much easier for her to tell who was closer since her wolf senses hadn't dimmed very well yet, "Kirai? And little brat?," she called out.

Kirai motioned for Taiki to follow and followed the yelling over to Lilly. "It is you. Hm."

"Little brat has a name," Taiki said, feeling unimportant. Because he was.

"You know where Artemis and Primrose are?" Kirai asked.

"I don't know where they are you morons...I was lost..or something I don't know how I even got these injuries," said Lilly as she looked up at them.

"Fine..then whats your name little brat?"

"You turned into a wolf again," Kirai told her. She was rather gripy for someone he'd never talked to. Maybe that was why she and Cloud got along.

"Taiki." He wondered why he was being considered a brat when he hadn't done anything.

Lilly growled again,"Damnit...I'm going to hit Cloud in the head so hard that he forgets who he is," she hissed.

"So...Taiki...why the hell are you even with us?," she asked annoyed, "And you Kirai if you even think one bad thing about my Cloud you'll be under water."

Taiki shrugged and pointed at Kirai. "Followed him."

Kirai blinked. "How did you even know I was thinking that.. and weren't you two fighting like two hours ago?"

"Oh..now I have to deal with two if him great..," she sighed.. Lilly looked up at him again, "Shut up! That is none of your business stay out of my business you ass hat!,"she growled as she tried to throw her dagger at him.

"Deal with two of him? You didn't talk to Kirai anyway," Taiki pointed out.

Kirai smirked slightly but held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. Just sayin'."

"Shut up brat..and as for you Kirai I swear I'm going to kill you..I swear it makes me think you're going to use it against me and then I end up killing you and Sora kills me and Cloud kills her and you cry," said Lilly. Kirai tilted his head at her in amusement. "Well okay then. I'm gonna go look for Artemis. I assume Taiki's following me so have fun in the dark," he told her. He turned around to go search for them with Taiki by his side.

"Your such an asshole! If you leave me here..I'll let Cloud know you gave me these injuries when I was unconscious and have him kick your ass," she said with a smirk. Kirai turned around and sighed. "Then for god sakes, come with us. Cloud already knows you got into a fight anyway. But I'm not staying here doing nothing."

"I would..if my leg didn't get hurt somehow..I don't know where I got this..why not make me bleed again and I can walk better and leave again if thats what you want," deadpanned Lilly. Kirai looked around and found a sharp rock and handed it to her. "Do it yourself. I don't wanna do it."

"What you scared?," she laughed and instead of taking the rock she took out her other dagger and gave herself a gash on her arm and in that next second she was a wolf again. She saw them and snarled and started to step towards them with her tail swaying. "I didn't think that through very well. She could attack us and I suck," Kirai said to himself more than Taiki.

"Um...follow..us?" he started walking in the direction he had gone in earlier.

Lilly snarled and with a flick of her tail she lunged for Taiki first and pinned him on the ground and she quickly bit his shoulder. She looked up at Kirai and got off of his brother and went towards Kirai instead. Taiki cried out in pain. "Kirai you're an idiot!"

"She fucking planned this," he said, backing up from her. "Helloooooooo? Anyone there?" he yelled, hoping for help.

Primrose tilted her head. "Whats that?"

Lilly let out a loud howl and then she jumped onto Kirai and growled above him and she bared her teeth. Her tail swayed over his hand and her ears were laid on the back of her head. Kirai looked up at Lilly with fear-filled eyes. He didn't dare move. "If anyone's out here I'm about to die!"

"And I'm possibly dying," Taiki added weakly.

Again there was a slight silence before Lilly let out another howl and before they knew it they were greeted by several other howls. In the shadows came darker shadows that moved through the dark with silver eyes and then stepped into the open. More wolves were coming towards them growling and howling. "Are we gonna die?" Taiki asked, clutching his shoulder.

"I don't know.."

Cloud's eyes fluttered open to multiple howls. He looked around. Was that Kirai yelling? Artemis heard the howling in the distance and took off for the howling and thought he could guess that if anyone was in trouble it was Kirai, again.

Lilly and the other wolves were in a circle by this time and growled and showed their teeth at the two boys. Taiki sat up and looked over at Kirai, and around at the wolves everywhere. "That's a lot of wolves.." he said, his voice cracking with fear.

Lilly flicked her tail one last time to instruct the wolves to encircle even closer and they all let out an earsplitting howl. Artemis rushed fast to go help them out of trouble but he wasn't sure if he could make it. Sora shifted a bit from the howling, but stayed asleep somehow, she was still exhausted slightly when she had been crying.

"Where'd Cloud's sword go?!" Taiki asked frantically, remembering they still had it.

"O-over there," Kirai said, carefully pointing to it. Taiki crawled over, trying not to seem to suspicious to the wolves, and picked it up. Lilly saw the blade and quickly barked to the others to back off a bit and she was the only one who stayed in her position as the other backed off and growled. She snarled again and rushed for an attack to get the blade away from them. Taiki held up the sword unintentionally when he raised his arm to try and protect himself.

Kirai sat up once Lilly was off of him. "Give it to me." Taiki handed him the sword and he stood up and glared down at Lilly.

"I'm going to hope that the approximate 2 hours of training I've received has prepared me for this," he said nervously. Lilly glared at Kirai through icy blue eyes. Without thinking Lilly lunged for him and ignored the fact that he had the sword and let her wolf instincts take over. Kirai knew enough to block her with the sword. But he did almost fall back from the force of her hitting it.

Lilly bared her teeth again as she lunged for the blade and got a firm grip of the blade this time with her teeth and held onto it tightly. She growled and snarled as she held onto the blade. Kirai was at a loss for what to do now. He tried pulling the sword back but she had a tight grip on it.

He attempted to kick her away from it but couldn't even reach her. Lilly started to shake her head to try and break the blade but was finding it hard to do so. The other wolves let out another howl and started to advance to try and help Lilly, their new pack leader.

Artemis could tell he was half way there and looked around for a shortcut to them. Taiki looked around while Kirai continued to try and remove the sword from Lilly. He thought he saw something move in the distance.

"Artemis?" he called out, taking a step forward, but then going back once he saw how close the wolf in front of him was.

Artemis came rushing from the trees and tackled Lilly down to the ground causing her to release the blade of the sword and snarl angrily as she tried to get free.

"Let me guess..some moron didn't help her and now shes a wolf again when she was human I could've kept trying to help her with this problem?!,"he snapped at them. Kirai pulled the sword back and took multiple steps back. "No! She did it herself! ..Kinda."

"Yeah, kinda," Taiki said irritably, looking at his shoulder. "Ow."

"Well then...we better get her knocked out and you two out of here before your wolf food," said Artemis as he jumped away from Lilly when two wolves came to help her.

"Why are these wolves helping her?," asked Artemis. "I dunno.. they were chasing her a while ago but now they're working together," Kirai explained, just as confused as Artemis.

Cloud heard more sounds of fighting and decided he should probably do something.

"Hey.. get up." He poked Sora lightly. "Taiki you got any clue to what might cause this?," asked Artemis in confusion as he tried to keep the wolves away from them.

"Mneh...five more minutes dad..," Sora answered back to him as she tried to brush his hand away from her. Taiki shook his head. "Not at all.. all I know is that Lilly enjoys attacking me..," he said, remembering the other times she'd pinned him to the floor.

Cloud ignored the fact that he wasn't her father. "No. Your boyfriend's in trouble." He poked her again. "Well damn...guess in the next few minutes we run when I make the next opening got it?," said Artemis.

Sora protested again and tried to brush his hand away again,"Nyyooo...it's too early to get up dad."

"Got it," Kirai and Taiki said in unison.

"No its nottt. Get upppp." Cloud tapped her on the head. "Kirai's gonna dieeee."

Artemis waited for a few seconds before her made an opening when he pushed the wolves back, "Go now!," he told them as her kept them back.

Sora finally lifted her head a bit and rubbed her eyes pouting from being woken up, "The suns not eveenn awakee yettt dadd," she pouted. She forgot where she was and who she was with. Kirai grabbed Taiki by the wrist, seeing as he hadn't moved yet, and ran into the trees, finding a place where they couldn't be seen by the wolves.

"How do you know the sun isn't late today, huh?" Cloud asked, finally catching on what she was calling him. But he didn't want to say anything. Artemis quickly took off after them and made sure that the wolves lost their scent and heard their howling when the three of them had escaped.

"The sun is never late dad...when has it ever been late?," she asked with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and tried to stop yawning, she still hadn't looked up yet either. Taiki sighed. "Cloud's gotta control his girlfriend."

"Maybe this is the first time," Cloud explained. He wondered when she'd figure it out.


	93. Battle 86

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Eighty-six**

**Cloud's guilt**

"Yeah..if that was the easy part the problem is he can't control that damned dog for crap,"deadpanned Artemis.

"Is nooot...why are we up so early daaddd?,"she complained and she finally looked up at him through half tired eyes.

"Where is he anyway? And Sora?" Kirai wondered aloud.

"I heard some fighting noises. And we need to go find Kirai and Artemis," he answered, poking her again, just for amusement. "Hell if I know... wish I knew where they could've gone off to," he sighed.

Sora blinked at him for a minute confused and closed her eyes when he poked her again. She opened her eyes again and before he knew it, Sora glomped him, "Dad! Your not gone...your still here I thought you were gone..," Sora said sadly. She had cried too much and in her mind she had accidently made Cloud her father. She thought they were alike in some ways and her mind made her believe he was her dad.

"Well they had fallen off that cliff..," Taiki remembered. "But I don't know where they went after that."

Kirai looked around. "Where'd Primrose go?"

Cloud's eyes widened slightly. "S-sora.."

How was he supposed to handle this situation? Should he let it go? Lilly and/or Kirai would kill him if he did.

He coughed a little. "Y-yeah..," he said, his voice cracking. "I'm here.."

"They fell off a cliff?! What the hell for all I know my sister could be dead!,"Artemis said with shock as he looked around and thought for a moment.

Sora held onto Cloud warmly and then looked back up at him again, "Dad its dangerous here, how did you even find me after so long dad?," she asked in confusion. Sora looked around and stood up,"...We need to get back to the others first though."

"She's not. We saw them walking around but then it got dark," Taiki told him.

"Oh my god!" Kirai sat up abruptly and looked at Artemis, worried. "What happened to Prism!?"

"Uh, long story." Cloud stood up and looked around. It was still dark. Which way did they come in from?

He pointed to the right. "I think they're in this direction," he told her.

"Your an idiot if you think I would her get away...I tied her to a rock and she can't move she's not too far from the wolves so I'm sure they found her," Artemis said plainly.

Sora nodded, "Right, so lets get going and find them, then we need to get everyone settled and keep you safe from the government again," said Sora.

"Dad...do you ever blame me for mom dying and me being too weak to save her?," asked Sora.

"I'm an idiot anyway," Kirai corrected him.

"No. Never," Cloud said firmly, beginning to walk. "None of that was any one of our faults." He looked back at Sora and smiled reassuringly. "It was just a mistake that someone made."

"You have a point.. now lets go get her before she gets eaten and then go find my sister and Cloud so we can get them away from each other before Sora kills him with a stick or something," laughed Artemis.

"..But I was weaker back then, it was my fault...I should've used that small blade hidden in my sleeve but I didn't and got her killed," said Sora. Kirai laughed as he pictured that in his head. "He doesn't have his sword, so thats a likely possibility."

"They snuck up on us, we were surprised. Its all in the past now," Cloud told her, not looking her in the eyes. "Everything happens for a reason I guess."

"True enough but we need him alive though so he can help and if Sora kills him were still screwed," said Artemis trying not to laugh.

"Reason my ass...those bastards cut off our path and just trapped us! They still deserve to die after what they did and I swear I'll kill them..," growled Sora. She walked further ahead and then picked up a stick. "We can probably get back up if we take this path over here," said Sora as she pointed to a rough rocky path that lead back up the cliff.

"It sucks that he's helpful," Kirai said with a small laugh.

Cloud nodded and started to the path. He didn't acknowledge her earlier comment.

What had he gotten himself into? She would be eternally pissed when she realized who he was.

"I know, but we can't let him die by Sora's hands again," said Artemis.

Sora rushed up the path to follow him and took the stick with her. "Dad look out theres a bat!," Sora hit the bat with the stick before it tried to get onto Cloud's head. She looked at the stick and laughed as she remembered hitting the next door dog with a stick to shut him up almost every night. Cloud laughed when she hit the bat. "Good job," he said, patting her on the head, and then getting mentally freaked out by how fatherly that seemed.

"You know it...I just hope he's not messing with her head again...or else I'll really fuck him up," said Artemis coldly.

Sora smiled when he patted her on the head and then ran ahead of him and waited for him to catch up. Sora reached the top before him when she had raced up to check for any more animals that might try to eat Cloud again.

"I wanna watch!"

Taiki sighed to himself. Everyone hated Cloud and it seemed like there was barely a reason.

Cloud caught up with her and became increasingly more worried. How was he going to explain this to Artemis so he wouldn't die?

"Sure you can watch..but I'm pretty sure Sora still wants her revenge though," sighed Artemis.

Sora waited for Cloud and when the sun finally started to rise again she looked at, "I told you the sun wasn't late dad...You owe me some hot chocolate for this!, "she pouted. "I thought she got over that?" Kirai tilted his head a little.

"Ah fine, you were right," he admitted. "But one day the sun will be wait, you just watch," he teased her. "Do you honestly think she would really let that go after she saw them die right in front of her?," asked Artemis.

"The sun will never be late dad, how can you tell if will be late if we always keep a watch on it?," asked Sora. "I bet its late cause you always get time confused," she laughed.

"Well no.. but she hasn't tried to kill him for a while," Kirai responded.

"Not with that attitude it won't be," Cloud said with a smile. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Did he still have his knife? Then he could at least try to defend himself when Artemis lashed out on him. "I know..but she hasn't forgiven them at all...you don't see that flame she carried in her eyes when she looks at them still, I'm worried about how the government will use that against her," sighed Artemis.

"I win," laughed Sora as she sat down in the grass and stared at the sunrise. She seemed more like a child again when she watched it rise. It had been so long since she had felt this happy, and yet she still had no idea that it wasn't her father but Cloud.

"You say that like you think they're going to catch us..," Kirai said, a twinge of worry in his words.

Cloud looked down at Sora and felt sad. She looked so happy and that would be taken away soon. She was going to hate him more than ever for this, and he was just trying to help.

"Well...they might...I'm afraid they'll catch Sora first though...reminds me do you remember the last thing that happened to Alex he vanished when Sora turned on us...I have a bad feeling that hes going to come back for her since he got away when Cloud took off after Sora the first time," said Artemis. He looked worried when he said that.

Sora turned to look at Cloud and smiled at him as she stood up again and grabbed his wrist. "Dad you have got to see this look," said Sora as she pulled him next to her and showed him the view of the city and how far they had gotten from it already.

Artemis soon heard growling and snarling as they got near where Prism was, "They found her alright," he sighed. "Umm.. I think you beat him up? But thats about it..," Kirai said, looking at Artemis with curiosity. "Why do you look so worried?"

Cloud looked out over the city and tilted his head. "Wow.. I didn't realize we were that far away..," he said, glancing over at Sora and feeling sad again.

"HEY ASSHOLE, ARE YOU JUST GONNA LET THEM EAT ME?!" Prism screamed from her rock. She was getting rope burns from her struggling. "Nothihng..don't worry yourself about it, not until we get to that point in time alright," said Artemis calmly. He faced the direction of the yelling and smirked, "Yes I'm going to let them eat you up for dinner and then spit you out for dessert thats exactly why I tied you to the rock," he told her sarcatically.

"We've gotten so far...I can't believe how far we are dad...do you think we should go looking for the others now?," she asked. Sora looked up at him with bright eyes and with a smile she turned and raced ahead of him to go find the others with the stick still in her hands.

Prism growled at his response. "IF IM SUPPOSEDLY USEFUL, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET INFORMATION FROM ME IF I'M DEAD?" she asked matter-of-factly.

Cloud was going to answer her, but she had already run off. He ran after her, needing to get there before she did. That would give him time to explain himself. Artemis rolled his eyes at her as he threw rocks at several wolves who were hit in the face and ran off without Lilly there to tell them what to do. "Shut up before I tape it shut," sighed Artemis.

Sora ran after him trying to keep up with him but found herself falling behind him. "Dad! I'll catch up in a minute tell Artemis I'll catch up later since I want to enjoy this morning on my own," she called to him. Prism smiled to herself at her victory. She would've made a comment but didn't. Even though she doubted he had any tape.

"Alright!" he called back to her.

Once Sora was out of sight, Cloud raced through the forest and almost tripped when he stopped in a hurry, seeing as he'd run past Artemis and the others.

"Sora thinks I'm her dad just play along okay? I'm not trying to trick her or anything she's just a little delusional but I didn't want to make her sad and tell her that her father's dead even though I know she needs to know eventually but I just didn't know how to do it on my own. Okaay?" he spoke at insane speeds in his nervousness.

Artemis untied her from the rock but she was still tied up from the rope. The moment Artemis heard what Cloud told them her glared at Cloud coldly, "You do realize I want to kill you for this right? You shouldn't do this to her its going to hurt her more if you act like her dad you know that?," growled Artemis.

Artemis took a step towards Cloud and grabbed him by the collar, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now for even trying to act as her father."

"I-I was hoping she would realize it sooner or later.. I didn't know how to tell her," Cloud explained. He looked up at Artemis and blinked a few times, trying to think of a reason. Kirai tilted his head. Didn't Cloud always have a witty comeback ready?

"I-I..don't..have one? But you need me anyways so you won't. I didn't mean to I just..kinda went along with it?"

Artemis gripped Cloud by the collar tighter and pinned him to a tree, "If you want me to play along think again...but I won't give you away, I'm staying out of this and away from you until you tell her the truth," he growled. And with that Artemis let go of Cloud's collar and started to pull Prism ahead trying to find a new place where they could hide to take down the government and talk about the final plan. Cloud slid down the tree and sat down. Kirai tried not to laugh at the fact that Cloud was just scolded. And allowed it to happen.

"What am I supposed to do?" Cloud asked Kirai reluctantly.

He was surprised by the question. "I don't know.. just tell her..," Artemis growled under his breath about wanting to kill Cloud or beat his ass to hell and back and many other things that he wished he could do to him at that moment.

Sora came walking around the corner after Artemis had been gone for a few minutes. When Sora saw Cloud was on the ground she ran over to him, "Dad are you okay? Did you get hurt by another bat I'll hit it with that stick again," she said to him. "Y-yeah I'm okay," Cloud said warily. Kirai glared at him. He glanced nervously at Sora and back at Kirai before sighing.

"Sora...i'm not your dad," he said quietly. "Its me. Cloud."

He braced himself for her rage.


	94. Battle 87

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Eighty-seven**

**Aretmis and Cloud have a Secret**

Sora looked at him in surprise at what he said. She tried to wrap her mind around what he said to her but she was having trouble.

"N-no...your lying...you are my dad you are! Stop lying dad!," Sora shouted. She stood up and backed away a bit and clenched her fists and stamped her right foot on the ground, "Your lying you've got to be lying!," she cried. Cloud gave Kirai a look, one that said 'see why I didn't tell her?'. He looked at Sora carefully and shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

Sora bit her lip and shook her head furiously, "No! I won't accept it! Your lying!,"Sora shouted. She ran straight past them crying as she tried to wrap her mind around what she had been told. She had no idea how to handle this,'Hes lying..hes got to be..' she thought.

Cloud stood up and walked slowly after her. "This is why I played along!" he said loudly, directing it at Artemis but it was said to the air. He kicked a rock angrily on his descent after Sora.

Sora was huddled between two trees sitting there and hugging her legs as she rested her head on her knees and cried quietly. She sat there and lifted her head to rest her chin on her knees and stared at the path in front of her. Her eyes were blank and showed nothing this time, not anger, not sadness, not anything.

Cloud had found Sora but really didn't want to talk to her just yet. How do you talk to someone when you've recently made them believe you're their dead father?

You don't.

He approached her cautiously. "..Sora?," Sora was slow to react to her name but she did look up at him after a few minutes. She stared at him with a blank look and didn't say anything as she stood up slowly. Cloud stayed where he was, afraid to take a step near her. Did she have any weapons on her? He prayed not.

"I'm really sorry.. I didn't know how to tell you.. you were so happy..," Sora's expression didn't change, she just stared at him and said nothing. She then looked behind him to see the path behind him and followed the path as she pushed past him without a word. She looked to her left before she turned to her right and headed towards the right and walked ahead still not answering Cloud.

Cloud remained in his spot but turned around to look after her. What exactly was he supposed to do now?

Primrose kicked a branch down and found herself in front of Artemis. She glared at him.

"What the fuck?! Where the shit did you go?" she asked in an acid tone. Her shirt was ripped in several places and a small cut on her cheek was still bleeding. "You just freaking ran off! I got attacked by like, three goddamn mountain lions and all I had is this shitty dagger!" she said angrily, glaring at the knife for a second but then returning the searing gaze to Artemis. "You couldn't have told me where the hell you were going?!"

"I'm sorry! I had to go help Kirai and his brother not get eaten by a pack of wolves and I couldn't see you since you ran ahead of me!," he shouted at her. He shoved his way past her and then looked back at her, "And don't you fucking lecture me about telling me what I had to do since I was helping someone further away!," and with that Artemis continued forward.

He was still very pissed off at Cloud for what her had done. Sora walked ahead slowly in silence and had returned back to saying nothing again once more. Primrose glared at her knife and stomped the ground. "RAaah!" she screamed to herself. She sat down and drew shapes into the ground with her dagger.

'I probably shouldn't have done that,' she thought to herself. 'But what's done is done.'

Artemis led the way ahead, he finally sighed and found what happened to be another cave, but when he looked inside it was bigger than the old one. He walked inside to look around and he saw that there was actually some old space in the walls that could be turned into bed like things if they wanted to turn them into beds. He traveled in more and felt a breeze of cold water spray him he saw that in the back was a waterfall and behind it was a small spring of crystal clear water.

"I found our new home, it's better than the last cave and they won't find us this time," said Artemis. "Eh.. for now they won't.." Kirai said, looking around. He set Cloud's sword down, which he still hadn't taken back, and looked around. "It is better though."

Sora arrived soon after them. She looked at them with blank eyes and said nothing as she walked over to one of the holes in the wall and sat down in one.

"Well she found hers, so, why don't you try to go make her talk," said Artemis pushing Kirai forward. Kirai sighed heavily. He hadn't really talked to Sora since before she betrayed them. He was surprised she even remembered him.

He walked over and looked down at her, tilting his head a little. "Hey..you okay?"

Sora looked up at him when he came over to her and stared at him before she got to her feet and wrapped her arms around him and snuggled him. She felt tears coming from her eyes again and before anyone knew it she was crying.

Sora tried to hide her face from everyone.

"So...wheres Cloud?," asked Artemis.

Kirai hugged her back, more than relieved. "I'm so sorry Sora.." he whispered. Why did everything bad have to happen to her?

Taiki shrugged, leaning against the wall. "I think he's outside somewhere."

Sora didn't let go, she stood there holding onto him hoping what had happened was still only a dream and she would wake up soon.

"I might as well go get him...so I can kick his ass!,"shouted Artemis and he walked out. "Give him a slash from me okay?" Kirai called to Artemis as he walked out. He looked down at Sora with sad eyes. He'd do anything to make her happy again, he just didn't know what that was.

Cloud sighed and stabbed the tree he was staring at. Where did his sword go? Didn't really matter. He just felt nervous without it. Artemis waved his hand in acknowledgement and once he was outside he started to look for Cloud, "Cloud you ass where are you!?,"shouted Artemis.

Sora sniffled as she began to yawn again it was only past three in the afternoon and yet she was already tired and Artemis hadn't even been able to go over the plan yet.

Cloud blinked and turned around, trying to see how close he was. He searched his pockets and found he only had his 2 knives with him. Artemis used swords..

So he was fucked.

Kirai smiled a little. She was always so tired. "Take a nap, I can wake you up when he comes back."

"Cloud you moron get your ass out here so I can slice you up into soup pieces!,"shouted Artemis. He took his sword and sliced through a tree that fell to the ground and a cloud of dust came around him as he started to walk through it.

Sora shook her head. She wanted to be awake when Artemis got back and get her sword back from him not to mention her jacket too. But it wasn't helping that she had kept yawning.

Cloud saw the tree go down about 3 feet away from him. He knew it was too late to run by that point.

He looked at Artemis, who was facing a different direction but could still probably see him. Cloud stayed as quiet as humanly possible.

"You're gonna fall asleep," Kirai told her with a small smile.

Artemis tried to listen for Cloud. "You scared ass hat get the hell out here right now! I'm going to kick your ass if its the last thing I do!," he shouted. Artemis took the dagger from his left side pocket and threw it past where Cloud was and growled as he waited for Cloud to give himself up.

Sora shook her again and leaned her head on him, and with a final yawn she ended up asleep after all. "Can we like.. negotiate?," Cloud asked nervously, seeing as Artemis was only about one step away from discovering him. It was useless at this point.

Kirai laughed a little and held her upright. He sat her against the wall so she could continue her nap and took a seat next to her.

"No..I will cut you into little pieces and then feed you to the damned wolves...,"growled Artemis. He was about to take one step forward before he tripped over a rock and fell forward landing on cloud and the two tumbled down a hill. When they were at the bottom of the hill Artemis was on Cloud and shook his head a bit. "Well...that wasn't fun"

Cloud blinked, glaring up at Artemis. "Not in the least. Get off me," he said blankly, although he was blushing ever so slightly from the situation they were in.

Artemis hit him on the head the best he could from their situation and sighed heavily. But as he tried to get up he found himself wincing in pain as he got off Cloud and grabbed his ankle,"...That fall must've broke it after I landed on you," said Artemis with a light blush. He tried to get the image from his head but he couldn't.

'Did he have to say it out loud..,' Cloud thought to himself. He looked over at Artemis and shook his head, still blushing. "Then you'd better get Kirai down here cause I am not carrying you."

"Hes taking care of Sora you idiot...she was crying when I left to come kick your ass," said Artemis. He leaned up against a rock and leaned his head against for a minute. He was trying to forget what had happened but only made his blush stay more as he thought about it. Artemis opened his eyes and looked at cloud calmly, his eyes turned an almost frosty blue in the sunlight.

"Nooooooo..," Cloud groaned as he stood up. He stared at the ground and shook his head, trying to shake his thoughts away. He prayed his blush wouldn't get worse, but alas, it did. Cloud barely looked up at Artemis for a second before staring at the ground again. His eyes looked strangely different. But he was probably seeing things.

Artemis shook his head a bit. He saw Cloud blushing a bit and blushed a bit himself when he looked at Cloud. Artemis had no idea what his hand was doing at that point, he had no control over his body. His hand went towards Cloud and he placed it his hand on Cloud's face and lifted his face a bit to look at him, and Artemis a blushed a bit more. Then he leaned in and kissed Cloud without warning.

Cloud's heart stopped for several seconds and when it started again, he thought it would explode.

'WHATTHESHIT-'

But as weird as it was, he didn't pull away. Artemis didn't break the kiss. He felt it was weird yet, he felt that it was something he had wanted to do for awhile he didn't want the kiss to end yet he wanted it to last.

Cloud relaxed a little bit and after a second, came to a conclusion.

'Fuck it.'

He slowly let himself kiss back, unsure of himself but very positive that he really wanted this to continue. Artemis felt Cloud kiss back after a few more moments. He kissed Cloud for who knows how long until he broke the kiss to get some air at last. When he broke the kiss he looked at Cloud with a full on blush spread across his face.

Cloud looked up at Artemis with a blush at least two times as dark. He released his hold on his shirt, which he had grabbed onto without noticing it.

"I-I...you..um..," he stuttered, not able to put any words together to explain what had just happened. Artemis took his hand away from Cloud's face and placed it back on the ground and blushed. He looked at Cloud again with those almost frosty blue eyes and then looked away.

"Um...we...d-don't tell anyone...or else...I-I...I don't know what I'll do to you," stuttered Artemis.

"Y-you don't have to worry about me.. t-telling anyone..," Cloud said, staring at the ground and taking a small step back.

"S-so should I pretend you attacked me..?" he asked quietly, looking at him for a second. "G-good..," Artemis looked back up to him. His eyes never lost their frosty color of blue which was almost odd.

"I-I can give you a cut or two to act like I kicked your ass," said Artemis as he tried to reach for his sword.

"Kay," Cloud nodded and picked up his sword, handing it to him, but careful not to let their fingers touch. Artemis forced himself to his feet and winced from the pain in his ankle. He turned to Cloud and in an instant Cloud found himself with a deep cut in his left arm and a cut on his side. "There now you're injured," said Artemis. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the cut. "Thanks," he said sarcastically with pain in his voice.

"S-so.. c-can you walk back up there?"


	95. Battle 88

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Eighty-eight**

**New kind of Allies**

Artemis tried to take a step forward but found himself back on the ground. "Nope...I can't walk at all and the first aid kit is in the new cave," said Artemis.

"Of course you can't..," Cloud said with a sigh. Traces of his blush still remained. "I'll help you.. just.. d-don't make us look suspicious..," he said, holding his hand out to help him up. Artemis rolled his eyes at Cloud and took his hand gratefully. "I won't just help me get back there and then you'll see what I do," said Artemis with a sigh.

As he was helped up he saw a puddle nearby and saw his reflection and he saw what had happened to his eyes. "What happened to my eyes? They're a frosty blue," said Artemis.

"Hm?" Cloud tilted his head at Artemis and looked into his eyes to see what he was talking about.

"Oh.. they've been like that since before we-.. um. ..that thing...with the...yeah," he said, looking away from him. Artemis looked at him, "I wonder what caused it though..maybe I can fix it," said Artemis in curiosity. He gave a sigh, "anyway we need to head back now anyways," Artemis told him quickly.

Sora rubbed her eyes as she opened her eyes a bit, she looked around for a second before she got close to Kirai and snuggled before she fell back to sleep. Kirai sighed. "I don't hear any screams of pain," he said with slight annoyance.

Taiki looked at him. "I don't think Cloud would be the type to scream. Did he when he died last?"

"No, but it would've made it more fun."

Cloud nodded and helped him walk back. He was still having trouble grasping what had just happened.

"Ahh he's not dead!" Kirai said with a frown when they returned. He tilted his head at Artemis. "What happened to you?"

Artemis looked at Kirai for a second before he heaved a heavy sigh, "This ass hat came from behind me when I couldn't see him and he shoved me down a hill and I sprained my ankle and can't walk," Artemis explained.

"But I gave him a few cuts that he did not enjoy in the least which is why he has to go back out later tonight and find Lilly and bring her wolf tail back here," said Artemis. Cloud nodded. "I wanted to leave him there but figured if I did id receive more injuries."

Kirai sighed. "Maan.. I thought you'd finally kill him..again," he glared at Cloud. "Bastard."

Cloud smiled sweetly at him. "Sorry for living."

"Well...I can't kill him since hes useful to help without government problem remember?," sighed Artemis as he looked at Kirai bored. "Anyways you can get your ass back out there and bring that damned dog back!," shouted Artemis as he glared at Cloud for what he had done to trick Sora.

Sora woke up with a start when Artemis shouted and looked around. When she saw Artemis she jumped to her feet and ran over to her brother to help him.

"Roaaaaaaar." Cloud turned around and picked up his sword, then trudged out of the cave.

Once he was far enough from the cave to be out of earshot, he took a deep breath. "What the FUCK."

Artemis looked at Sora with soft eyes, "Has she said anything at all yet to anyone?," he asked Kirai. He patted Sora on the head as she helped him sit down not far off from the first aid kit and started to help him. Kirai shook his head. "Just cried."

Cloud sighed and set out to find Lilly.

"LILLYYYY." He couldn't hear any of her wolf friends. Hopefully she was back to human form. "She cries so such much now...I guess everything is taking its toll on all of us now," sighed Artemis as he watched Sora wrap up his ankle.

Lilly's ear flicked forward when she heard her name get called, she had gone out into the day alone to find something to hunt. But when she heard her name she followed the voice and she saw Cloud not far off. She growled and stepped out from the trees and looked at him with her tail lashing already.

Kirai nodded and looked at Sora sadly. Would she ever talk to him again?

Cloud glared down at Lilly. "Don't. Even. I am not in the mood, this has been the most confusing day ever, just get your ass in that cave," he said firmly. It probably wouldn't work. But whatever.

Artemis glanced at Kirai and could the sadness in his eyes and had a plan to get her to talk.

Lilly gave another growl as she stepped towards him. One of hers ears flicked up and the other was still down and she let out another harsh growl. She lifted her muzzle and let out a howl that went through the forest like waves through rocks. She then lunged for him.

"NO." Cloud said angrily, backing up and holding his sword up to block her. "Don't," he demanded. Lily growled again. She was ignoring him completely once again and forgot about his sword and how she had once been afraid of the damage it had caused her. She found herself cut on her side with the sword and growled when she was wounded; she got to her paws and snarled at him. Cloud glared down at Lilly without saying anything. He wanted to see what she'd do first.

Lilly gave another snarl before she turned around and started to walk away from him back into the forest again. She refused to listen to him and deal with his problems at this point, she had a pack to take care of first at the moment.

Cloud stared at her as she walked away. "Hey waait. I have to bring you back," he said, lowering his sword. Lilly stopped for a moment and looked back at him with a growl slowly rising from her throat.

"Seriously come back. You need to be with us when you change back," Cloud said blankly, like she could understand him.

Lilly growled at him as she sat down where she was and started to clean her side where the wound was. She stopped for a moment and before he had a chance to react, Lilly was sitting on the ground looking around herself wondering what the hell happened.

Cloud blinked. He didn't realize anything had changed until after a second. "Yaaaay!" he said, putting his sword away."

"W-what? Where am I?...And...Wheres my pack? I have to protect them I'm the only ond who can protect them," said Lilly absentmindedly.

Cloud tilted his head. "What are you talking about? And you're in the forest."

Lilly looked at him, "That pack is in trouble by the government I have to protect them," said Lilly. Cloud stared at her. "Lilly, you have to protect yourself from the government before you go running around helping some random wolves. If you go after them and they get caught, you're going too."

Lilly turned and looked at him, "And what are you going to do? Are you going to make me go back into that cave or drag me in there kicking and screaming? Because you can't make me go in there," she said to him. Cloud shrugged. "No, I can't. But if you had even a tiny bit of knowledge in that pretty little head of yours, you wouldn't go. You'd be putting everyone in danger."

Lilly jumped to her feet instantly, "Are you calling me stupid?," she challenged. Lilly was upset, she was technically a wolf and she already had a connection with the wolves and a duty to protect them all since she was one of them. "You expect me to leave my kind to get captured and killed? To be used as their little toys and let me watch as my whole pack is taken down? As pack leader I can't do that!," she growled.

"No, I'm calling you unreasonable. You're a wolf way less than you are human. And as much as you think they're "your kind", they're not. They probably only know you as someone who leads them to food, and that's not trying to say that they don't love you or whatever, that's just true. But you're about to risk your freedom, and other's freedom, so you can save a few wolves from becoming search dogs. You're gonna leave humans who care about you for wolves who just follow you," Cloud said, looking at her expressionlessly.

"Don't give me that talk. You have no right to give it to me, did you ever notice that here it's the same thing? Artemis as the leader and the rest of us follow him like wolves waiting for that moment. The Leader who just saved our ass more than once? I get it, I really do, but...when they take an animal, it's not for search dog purposes they will do the exact same thing they did to the wolf half of me. Kill them, take their DNA, and inject into their agents, and there you go, an army of agents who could take us down in seconds even with Artemis. I care about all of you, but we need the extra help, if I can get the most trust and teach them that you're not bad if you stop attacking them then we'll be at the advantage...but if you aren't going to give me that chance to try and convince them...,"Lilly looked away and clenched her fists. "Then I'll do it on my own.," and with that Lilly was finally able to remove the collar from her neck and she finally learned how to turn into a wolf on her own and she took off running back to the other wolves.

Cloud stayed there for a while after she ran off, almost completely void of emotions. It wasn't that he didn't care. Just that he was so shocked that he knew it couldn't be helped.

Lilly had just run off to save some wolves, putting everyone in danger, so they could get some help, which seemed very unlikely to him.

Seemed really ridiculous to him. Maybe he was being close-minded.

Or maybe he just didn't get it.

Lilly ran through the forest swift as fire and once she reached her pack she paced through to the center and gave a low howl. All the wolves turned to her as she explained where they would be going for more safety and what they would have to do in order to keep that safety. She nodded and slowly led them towards the others.

Sora came out of the cave since Artemis told her to go find him too. She found him standing in the same spot and she pulled on his sleeve a bit to get his attention. Cloud looked down at Sora when she pulled his sleeve. "Oh hey."

He looked in the direction she ran off in. "She left."

Then he looked back down at her. "You're not gonna talk anyway," he mumbled to himself, walking past her and back to the cave. Sora looked back at him blankly and then turned back to where Cloud had looked. She sat down to wait and see for what would happen next after he had left.

Artemis looked up as Cloud returned to the cave alone again, "I thought I told you to bring back Lilly..and wheres Sora?," asked Artemis.

"Lilly ran off to go help her wolfie friends, and Sora's standing in the forest doing god knows what," he responded, sitting down against the wall and sighing.

"Well you seem pissed off about both. Why is that?," asked Artemis with slight confusion, this was the first time he had ever seen Cloud lost for what his next move would be.

Sora sat waiting for awhile, until she finally heard a shuffle in the plants nearby and she saw a paw step forward from the trees and several others followed. It wasn't long until she was watching as a pack of about thirty to forty wolves had surrounded her, she was too scared to move and instead she screamed.

"Well I'm pretty sure Lilly is going to get us killed or caught by the government with this goddamn wolf thing. And with Sora, I just didn't want to make her sad again. She was so fucking happy when she thought her dad was back. What are you supposed to do in that situation? 'Sorry, killed your dad.' No. I just wanted her to stop being sad. And maybe I didn't want her to hate me anymore, but now everyone does, so I'm just fucking annoyed," he explained, not looking Artemis in the eyes.

Cloud sighed again. "And here come the wolves."

"Well..maybe if you hadn't tried to trick her she may have liked you a little more but then again she doesn't seem to hate you either anymore than she already does. And as for Lilly, think about it, if you were a wolf and you knew they in trouble what would you do?," asked Artemis.

Artemis quickly jumped to his feet ignoring the searing pain that shot through his ankle and ran outside.

Sora was on the ground and getting licked in the face by one of the younger wolves.

"I would be a fucking human and stay with my group," Cloud grumbled after Artemis had left. He walked outside after him and looked at Sora, tilting his head. "Um.."


	96. Battle 89

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Eighty-Nine**

**Silence in the group**

"I'm as confused as you are..what the hell is going on?," asked Artemis.

The wolf stopped licking Sora's face and let her get up as Lilly padded forward with six more wolves around her to protect her in case either of them tried to attack her. Sora watched what was about to happen, Lilly took a stick and started to write in the ground.

"Since you wouldn't come help us. We came to you, they have agreed to help you if you help them and they will not harm you and not even I will harm you. And if you still think we as a pack cannot be trusted I'll lead them away to their deaths, and as pack leader, I will die with them."

Cloud reread the writing a few times and sighed. He looked over at Artemis. "You're kinda the leader around here.. are we trusting them?," he asked.

"We can give them a chance..and maybe it will help Sora anyways, she seemed happy with that one over there," said Artemis pointing to the young wolf.

Cloud nodded. He looked around at the wolves. He was skeptical of them but wasn't about to say anything. He'd messed up enough stuff for everyone.

"Cloud don't worry, they don't seem that bad, if Sora can trust one then it's fine, and besides, they already know about Lilly from the looks of it so it's fine. But I want you two to get your ass in that cave and talk right now," said Artemis as he grabbed Sora and Cloud and shoved them into the cave.

"Artemiiisssss," Cloud growled. "Noooo. If she won't talk to Kirai why would she talk to me?" he questioned.

"Just try already," sighed Artemis. And with one last shove he shoved them back into the cave and took Kirai and Prism back out with him and the others. Cloud sighed. How was he even supposed to start this conversation?

He turned towards Sora and stared at the ground in front of her. "I'm sorry."

Sora looked at him for a moment and shuffled her feet for a second before she nodded.

She placed her hand on the wall and ran down the rocks for a second before she opened her mouth, "Why?...Why would you pretend to be my dad? Why did you kill them?...Why take away the happiness I once had but will never get back now?," she asked as she turned to face him.

"Because when you woke up you were so happy... I didn't want to take that away from you. I'd already done it once."

Cloud sighed and looked away from her. "I killed them because your life was perfect. You had the perfect parents who loved you and you got all the attention. When I was a kid it was always 'We have to take care of Prism, who cares what Cloud needs.' I was jealous. It wasn't fair," he said, clenching his hands into fists to keep from crying.

"So you thought it fair to take mine away? Did you know me back then already? How could you know that my life was so perfect that I had what I wanted unless you knew who I was already before I even knew who I was myself. Tell me the truth, did you know and with that you decided to take my family away from me?," Sora asked, she had tears already streaming down her face again. She gave an angry look and her eyes blazed slightly as she waited for his answer.

"Sora I didn't know what I was doing. I was upset and sad and lonely and I see this girl on the street, she's smiling with her parents and I think, 'that never happens with me.' It didn't matter who you were. I acted on impulse and I didn't think that I was ruining someone's life," Cloud said, hating every word of it.

"You were heartless...I fought for my life and theirs but on that day you had your sister pin me down and watch as you brutally killed my mom and dad. I was only half as strong and yet you didn't spare them their lives...I was younger than you too! And once I found Artemis..nothing was the same and I got stronger..and you can bet...that I still haven't forgiven you..but I won't kill you either," Sora said. She let her anger and the past of her parents death flash in her mind as she cried and her voice wavered a bit as she tried to keep it steady.

"Why not?"

Cloud looked over at her. "You have every reason to. I killed your parents and then I had the nerve to try and take Kirai. Yet you won't fucking kill me."

"I said yet."

Sora looked away from him angrily. "I'll kill you when I want to and I'm going to make sure you feel the exact same pain they did and make your sister, Lilly, and Primrose watch as I murder out of cold blood. You're a fucking bastard."

Cloud shook his head with a small smile. "Of course. I wouldn't expect any less," he said quietly. He stepped around her and out of the cave.

"Well we talked. Didn't do a fucking thing," he told Artemis as he walked past him.

Artemis looked back into the cave then back to Cloud who was walking away. Artemis knew better than to ask Sora if she was okay, so instead he went to help Cloud with his new problem again, "So what happened?," he asked. Cloud stopped walking and turned to face him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "She asked why I killed them. So I told her. She didn't like the answer and she still hates me."

Artemis looked at him sadly, "What did you expect? For her to forgive you instantly? You just have to get her trust and show her that you are sorry..and I can help, so from now on you two are going to do night watch with six of the wolves starting tonight," said Artemis.

"I didn't expect it, just wished for it," he said quietly, wiping away a tear that escaped and mentally banished it to the depths of hell for showing itself in front of Artemis.

Cloud shook his head with a trace of fear in his eyes. "Noooooo, oh my god no."

"You can wish for it, you just have to make it happen," said Artemis with a smile. He looked at Cloud and laughed a bit when he looked scared, "No you have to do it anyways, Kirai needs to explain to Taiki how to stay hidden for now, Prism needs to be interrogated and Primrose is already asleep. And Sora and you are the only two who can stay up long enough until morning tonight anyways," said Artemis with a serious tone.

"Now, you and Lilly take four wolves and go hunting before it gets too dark and I'll go with Primrose to get firewood as soon as I wake her up," explained Artemis coolly.

Cloud sighed and blushed a little bit when Artemis laughed. "Don't laugh at me, this is scary shit. Kirai can stay up! Can we switch pweaaaase?"

"I already told you, Kirai needs to explain whats going on to his brother and if anyone attacks hes going to be useless until his trained starts to tomorrow," said Artemis with a heavy sigh.

"And that cute trick hasn't worked on me since Sora was a little girl you know."

That succeeded in making Cloud blush more. "I'm not being cute! At least I wasn't trying it yet!," Cloud said with a pout. Artemis just laughed and shook his head. "Anyways its time for everyone to get to their chores, you and Sora are up first," said Artemis as he chuckled and started to walk away.

"Nuuuuu," Cloud whined, grabbing onto his shirt to keep him from going any further. "Can't I go with Primrose and you stay with Sora? I'll try again later, just not today. Pleaaase Artemis?," he tried one last time, looking at him with pleading eyes. Artemis sighed as he shook his head and gave him a look. "And since when do you want to put up with your pink haired friend?," laughed Artemis. "And besides, I need the two better fighters to stay here and watch over the weaker ones anyways and you know that," explained Artemis with a slight sigh but more with a bit of annoyance.

"Since I don't want to put up with my blonde haired friend."

Cloud sighed angrily. "Ffffine. But don't expect me to talk to her," he said stubbornly.

"I don't care if you talk to her...But if she talks to you just let me know and I'll try and reason with her alright?," sighed Artemis. "And try to at least not irritate the wolves yet..they need to get more used to this," said Artemis as he started to walk away again. Cloud nodded reluctantly, not looking forward to this. He opened his mouth to say something but then realized he didn't actually have anything to say.

Artemis and Primrose had left a few minutes ago and Sora was outside with Cloud. Sora sat on a rock with her sword and had a rock that she was using to sharpen the blade; you could hear the sliding for the rock against metal as it higher pitched. Making anyone close by knowing that the blade was sharpened.

Cloud glared over at her sword and shook his head. She was going to be really obvious about it now. Fabulous.

He looked around at the trees and noticed that it had gotten dark fast. Wasn't it just daytime? Time went by fast. Sora set her sword aside to the side at last and stood up to stretch,"Boooooooooored,"she complained. Just as she said that it was as if the young wolf from earlier read her mind, he ran over and tackled her and licked her in the face. Sora started to laugh and try to get him off her. "S-stop that tickles," Sora said through laughter.

Cloud looked over at Sora and smiled a little bit. Maybe not all the wolves would be annoying. But Cloud never really liked animals anyway.

Speaking of animals, wasn't Artemis talking about taking the wolf-ness out of Lilly? Was he still trying to do that?

Primrose sighed and looked at the ground as they walked. "Sorry I yelled at you earlier..," she said quietly. Sora giggled as she was finally freed from the wolf's paws and tongue of him licking her face, she sat up and patted him on the head. "Maybe you can be my new friend..but as a wolf you're not really a good pet, but make a good friend none the less...how about I call you jumper since you like to jump to me a lot?," said Sora.

Which quickly got her face licked again.

Artemis said nothing for a moment, "Forget it, its in the past right now we have to focus on the final plans to take them down and then we can forget about this and live in peace at last," said Artemis as he picked up another piece of wood.

Primrose looked up at him with sad eyes. Just like she'd thought. But she didn't say anything in response, just nodded and looked down again. Might as well not bother him with questions. He seemed really busy.

Cloud twirled his dagger, bored. He thought this would be slightly more exciting. Artemis wasn't in the mood to discuss their argument; he just didn't want to think about it since he had been trying to keep them safe for so long he had never dealt with this many people.

Sora finally got up and sat down next to the wolf and patted his head. The she stood up again and picked up her sword and cut the air. Taiki sat on the ground and sighed. "Okay so whats happening?" He hadn't heard the whole story yet.

"Okay." Kirai sat in front of him. "So. The government's after us because we were all once their little servants. And we ran away."

Sora looked at Cloud for a second as she imagined killing him right then and there but she only imagined it as she went towards a rock and cut through it. She smiled when she cut through it and then proceeded towards the trees a bit and started to cut them down one by one, she was returning to her training again. Cloud looked over at her, confused. Did she just cut through a rock? What was she doing now?

Sora was tired of her crying so much again, and she trying to block all out all her emotions and thought the only way was to start her training again and the same ways Artemis had taught her. But Sora thought it wasn't enough as she cut through more rocks and found herself getting exhausted as her sword started to dull again and it was getting harder to slice through them.

"Hey, calm down," Cloud said, forgetting that he was giving her the silent treatment. "Don't overwork yourself; you might need your strength later."

Sora looked over at him with exhaustion, "A-and what would I need my s-strength f-for?," she asked as she began to sway slightly back and forth. Cloud shrugged. "You never know someone could appear out Of nowhere and just attack you. Plus it's not good to tire yourself out anyway."

Jumper started to try and get her to sit down but she pushed him away with her foot gently and started to try and cut through the rocks again with the dulling blade. She wiped the sweat from her face and soon found herself on the ground panting already.

"It's also not fun to be exhausted," Cloud said quietly. He sighed and looked around. There was nothing to do so he let himself daydream. Sora just let a slight growl escape from her but she let it go as she got back up and walked back to resharpen her sword again. And to make sure it was still clean.

She had started to get so into sharpening it she had no idea how sharp it was until, "OUCH! Damnnit!,"she hissed painfully as she took her hand away from her sword. You could see a deep cut on the palm of her hand and on her leg, she had accidently moved the sword when she was sharpening it and cut herself in the process.

Cloud remained dazed for a second before he looked up. "Hm?"

He looked over at Sora. "Whoa. Ouch."

He stood up and walked over to her, examining the cut closer. "I'll get the first aid kit," he mumbled, and turned on his heel to head back to the cave.


	97. Battle 90

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Ninety **

**A Piece of the plan made**

Sora watched him go towards the cave; she was confused at why he wanted to help her. It wasn't even five million hours ago that she had told him she still wanted him dead, so, why did he even care?

She turned back to try and at least keep the bleeding to a minimum rather than letting herself bleed all over the ground. Cloud returned with the kit and started fixing up her hand. Once he was done he set the first aid kit down. "There," he said quietly, and with that he went back to his rock.

Sora stared at him for about five minutes before she asked him her question.

"Why do you care what happens to me?"

She had been wondering why he even bothered to care when she or Lilly got hurt. Well, she understood with Lilly, but she didn't know why with her, she just didn't understand. Cloud looked through the trees and up at the sky. "Because if there's one thing I could take back, it would be killing your parents," he said calmly, not looking at her.

Sora stared up at the sky and watched as the stars started to dot the sky slowly as the sun went down further. "But thats not answering my question..I know you want to take that back. But why do you care what happen to me?," she asked again with more curiosity.

Cloud sighed. "Cause I know you'll never forgive me so I at least want to help you," he explained to her.

"...Oh...,"Sora went silent for awhile again as she started to think. She glanced to him and saw that sadness she had never seen around him before. She felt a bit sad for him, and then she got an idea and stood up. Sora walked straight over to him and started to hug him warmly like a mother would do to her own child if they were sad.

"Its okay..go ahead and cry...I know you want to...,"Sora told him soothingly as she held him in her arms trying to comfort him.

Cloud was surprised by her but didn't let it show. He knew this was probably part of some plan of hers so he didn't let it affect him.

It did hurt a little bit though, thinking someone was actually caring about you, but then realizing it was just a trick.

He shook his head. "Not in front of you," he whispered.

Sora looked at him sadly, "If you think its a trick, your wrong you know," Sora told him. She couldn't believe he thought it was trick but she didn't let her anger show. "You do know I would make it obvious it was a trick but its not, you're like a kid and yet you don't trust or believe the truth anymore," she told him quietly.

She rested her head on his for a moment before she continued, "You need to learn that you were just as important as your sister but played a different part. Your just as wanted by your parents as she was, but you never believed it...but I'm telling you its true, you were loved by them, very deeply but never noticed it I bet," she told him in a slight whisper. Sora gave a yawn but never let him go trying to prove her point.

Tears fell from his eyes as she spoke, despite his mental protest against them. Cloud shook his head. He'd had 16 years of believing that he wasn't important, he couldn't just think the opposite. He looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Sora."

Sora let him cry as she held onto him warmly, she didn't let go of him. He needed to feel like he was wanted more than he had originally thought, and she wanted him to let go of all that pain of him thinking he was not loved. She rubbed his back as she held him in her arms and listened to him cry until she had started to fall asleep holding him and listening to him cry.

A billion thoughts ran through Cloud's head. He was sad and mad and confused and relieved all at the same time. But mostly he just didn't understand why Sora was even talking to him.

He looked up at her and wiped his eyes. "W-why are you doing this?"

"Hm?..Because..its not...fair that...happend you...,"Sora's voice trailed off as she fell asleep holding him in her arms still. She never let her grip on him loosen or release her grip on him, she held onto him tightly like a mother would to her own child.

Cloud kept crying, he hadn't in a while. You had to let it out some time, right?

He eventually followed Sora's lead and fell asleep, just like that. Sora didn't let him go the whole time they had fallen asleep. And it wasn't long until Artemis and Primrose had returned and Artemis paused when he saw the scene as they returned.

"What the hell?," asked Artemis in shock.

Primrose blinked. "Wow.. I thought she hated him?" she asked, very confused.

"I'm just as confused as you are..but anyways go wake them up while I start to get everyone ready to talk about that plan," said Artemis. Primrose nodded and walked over to them. She gently nudged Sora with her foot. "Heeey. Wake up."

Sora slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes as she held onto Cloud with arm still and looked around her.

"Hm? Wha?,"was what came from her mouth.

Primrose looked down at her. "Artemis says get up. And why are you holding onto Cloud?"

Sora yawned and forgot she had been holding Cloud for a minute, "No reason, I just got cold, "said Sora calmly with a tired voice.

"I'll be there in a minute you go on ahead," yawned Sora, once she had left Sora started to try and wake Cloud up. "Hey, its time to wake up again," Sora said to him as she shook him gently. Primrose shrugged and walked back inside the cave.

Cloud's eyes fluttered open and he couldn't remember what had happened at first. "Hm?" he asked childishly. Sora laughed lightly when he said that. "Come on, we gotta go back into the cave now, they came back," Sora told him as she poked him in arm.

Cloud sat up slowly and shook his hair back into place. He yawned a little and then stood up. He looked down at Sora. "..thanks," he said quietly.

Sora looked up at him as she began to stand up and took out her ribbons from her hair and let her hair fall over her shoulders and down her back. Her hair was almost silver at night and very long, no wonder she put it in ponytails. She turned to head towards the cave and her hair flowed around her as she turned to walk away.

Cloud stayed there for a second, thinking. Once he had his thoughts gathered he followed everyone into the cave.

"So what are we talking about?," asked Lilly as she sat there next to three other wolves who had never left her side since the second they arrived. Cloud shrugged and sat against the wall. Primrose twirled her hair. "Artemis is gonna tell us the plan or something."

"Oh..well then get on with it...hey wheres Kirai, I haven't seen him all afternoon," said Lilly.

"He's outside with Taiki," Cloud answered for Primrose, seeing as she had no clue. "Why is he still out there?," asked Lilly, she motioned for two of the wolves to get the two from outside. They nodded and went outside as they padded outside to Taiki and Kirai they barked and turned to wait for the two boys.

Taiki blinked at the wolves. "What the hell.."

Kirai shrugged. "I guess that means come back. Come on," he said, heading back to the cave with his brother following. The wolves padded after them on either side as they walked back to the cave and went right back next to Lilly the second they returned to the others. Lilly was already getting annoyed of being guarded by her own pack every day and every damned second.

"I can take care of myself you know that right?," she asked as she poked a one of the wolves in the ear. Cloud smirked to himself. He knew she'd get tired of them eventually. But he didn't say anything, seeing as they weren't in the best of moods with each other recently.

"So whats this plan?" he asked, looking at Artemis.

The wolves simply looked at her and flicked their ears a bit before they sat around her again. Lilly face palmed and sighed heavily as she sat there getting ready to listen to Artemis.

Artemis looked around to double check to make sure everyone was there, and then he started to talk, "Well we all know perfectly well that a surprise attack won't work on them. So were going to attack them head on to start with," Artemis started. He saw the look in Lilly's eyes, she wanted to lead the first wave of attacks, but she had to go back out tomorrow to find more wolves to make them part of her pack.

"I'll lead the first wave of attacks, since I have more wolves to search for and it will open enough space for you all to get through," she said. Kirai died a little inside when he realized still had training to do. Artemis would probably bring that up real soon.

Cloud listened intently. He kind of held a grudge against those wolves but he knew that they were valuable in their plan. Artemis nodded at Lilly, "But you need to find more wolves, and you must take down every other pack leader to get them to follow you, you do realize that right?," asked Artemis. "Yes I am fully aware and I will take them down," said Lilly.

He gave her a slight nod, "And once we get inside we'll have to split up into two groups, one to find the lab and destroy it, and one to find the agents and take them down before they are called out to fight if we don't do that we won't stand a chance," Artemis continued. Sora was a bit worried for a moment but quickly regained her composure he knew she would be the one leading the group to the agents.

"But thats all for right now, I won't tell you the rest until another few weeks since Kirai, Taiki, Primrose, and Sora need to get back to training," said Artemis. "Whaaaat?" Taiki looked at Kirai, confused. "Why do I have to traaaain?"

"Because if you don't it's likely you'll die," Cloud answered him.

"..Oh."

Artemis nodded when Cloud answered ,"And I don't need a bunch of you dying while on the mission, just one death could set us back, unlike with wolves who have packs for a reason. And if Lilly can keep them strong and large enough we can use her pack for more than just a wave of one attack," explained Artemis.

Sora looked over at Lilly who seemed as if she was being bothered by the wolves who kept on trying to follow her around as she moved from spots. She finally had to give up again and decided to jump onto a high rock where they wouldn't be so close to her.

"Nyaaaah. I don't wanna learn to fight," Taiki said.

"Nobody does. Its not fun."

Taiki glared at Kirai. "Thats reassuring."

Artemis was about to say something but was stopped when Sora opened her mouth. "Stop whining, would you rather die a brutal death? I didn't think so, training is hard and you know that Kirai. But as for you Taiki, if you want to die I can do the job right here and now for the rest of us so we don't have to worry about your death later," Sora growled.

She had enough of the whining that went on with everyone here, she had lost her soft side again and was back to who she was the first day Kirai had met her. Taiki blinked and didn't say anything. He looked at Kirai who shrugged, just as confused as he was.

Cloud suppressed a laugh.

Sora waited for an answer from them. She growled and went to pick up her sword quickly and jumped behind Taiki and grabbed his neck with her arm and then held her blade at his neck.

"I could finish you so quickly that you wouldn't even notice you were dead," she hissed at him as she let the fire make the blade glisten in the light. It was also at that point that Sora's watch was slightly reveled on her wrist from under her sleeve.

Kirai stood up. "Sora, leave him alone, he doesn't know how all this works," he said with slight anger in his voice.

Cloud tilted his head and looked at Sora inquisitively. "You still have that watch?"

"You explained it to him and you know the one rule for all this Kirai, its live or die. And your perfectly aware of the fact yourself of how close we've all been to death and lived because we trained, if you want to train your brother go ahead...But I'll tell you this, without me showing him death, he wouldn't have that own fire in his eyes now would he?," asked Sora as she let Taiki go and shoved him forward as she stood up.

Sora looked at Cloud and quickly hid the watch back under her sleeve, "What watch? I don't know what you're talking about," said Sora as she held her hand over the watch.


	98. Battle 91

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Ninety-one **

**Rash decisions **

Kirai was about to say something but Cloud cut him off. "Are you fucking serious?" He stood up and angrily pulled her sleeve up, revealing the electronic. "You said you weren't working with them anymore!"

Sora growled at him. She quickly took her arm back and held her sword up to defend herself; already Lilly had called for ten wolves to surround her. Sora looked around her as the others became more defensive and Lilly was advancing towards Sora with the three wolves already around her.

"Why do you think I never spoke, they still have control of me...no matter what I thought about, tried to do...I was being under their influence...I can assure the watch was off this whole time so they don't know anything at all," Sora told them. Sora never covered the watch up as she stayed in a defensive position.

Cloud glared at her, not believing a word she said. He could've said so many things right then but they all would've made things ten times worse.

Instead he just gave her one last piercing look and shook his head on his way out. "Sure."

Sora quickly noticed after he left that she was about to get attacked by the others. She jumped high quickly and landed a few feet away from them, she quickly took out through the entrance of the cave and shot through the forest away from them.

She turned her watch on again just as quickly as she had left and ran through the forest as fast as she could with her sword in her possession again, she would fight. Anyone at that point.

Cloud went back to where they had fallen asleep last night and stabbed the ground with his sword. He heard her run past but didn't look up.

She had been lying the whole time. Even if it was turned off, who's to say that the government couldn't listen to them? It was all a lie. Everything from last night, too.

Sora tripped a few times as she escaped from them she could hear the wolves not far behind her either. "I can't fight off ten wolves on my own.. thats impossible," she panted as she ran. She stopped when she came towards another cliff and turned to face the wolves.

They growled at her and stepped forward, they were about to attack when Alex and another agent at his side appeared and they shoved her off the edge. Sora found herself not hitting rock, but a cushioned fall; she looked around and saw government agents around her. The others came back down, "Saw you were in trouble...and were sending this one to them...she'll find them on her own, lets get you out of here," he said.

Cloud continued drawing pictures in the ground with his sword. He heard people talking and only assumed it was Sora and her little government friends.

He blamed this on himself. How could he have trusted her in the first place?

Sora nodded to him and looked back up towards the top, she did feel a pang of sadness, what she had told Cloud was true, but now he probably thought she lied. Sora gave one last look at the top and took off following the others. The last agent stayed behind, and for the next few hours stayed down there hidden from the others.

The wolves returned after an hour and padded next to Lilly.

"...Sora...fuck I should've been able to see that...,"said Artemis. He walked out of the cave wanting to be alone for awhile, he stared up at the sky as he took his own daggers and threw them at the tree tops. Cloud sighed with anger running through him and started to wander around. He used to do that when he got upset as a kid.

'She fucking lied to me about all that shit,' he screamed in his head. Now he knew what she felt like when she was tricked.

After about four hours had gone by since the incident, the agent came climbing up the side of the cliff and sat on the edge for a minute. She gave a slight smirk then started towards the cave, she made on mistake though, and she accidentally bumped into Cloud and fell down.

"Ouch..," she said rubbing her face. Cloud instinctively pulled out his sword and glared at her. "Who the shit are you."

The girl quickly got scared when she saw him draw his sword. "Crap! I'm sorry I didn't see you there I didn't mean to run into you it was an accident I swear! Don't kill me please!,"she panicked. She was too scared to move from her spot, "M-my name is D-dawn," she stuttered. Cloud pulled her up by the collar of her shirt and shoved her against a tree, looking at her. "Artemisss! Some chick just appeared out of nowhere!," he called to him.

He glared at this Dawn girl. "Where'd you come from?"

Dawn flinched when she was shoved into the tree.

"I have no idea...all I remember is wandering in the forest...I don't remember where I came from or if I have any family...I just remember my name thats all," she said in almost a whisper.

Artemis came running from where he heard Cloud's voice shout, "What is it?...Whos that?," asked Artemis. Cloud didn't believe her. He didn't really believe anyone anymore.

"Some chick who ran into me. She was walking towards the cave," he explained, not letting go of her.

"Well...she seems terrified of you thats at least something we never get to see anymore..but she looks like she really has no idea where she is," said Artemis.

Dawn looked at Artemis with wide scared eyes, "I was just looking for some shelter thats all...some foxes took over my small cave and so I had to go find a new home...I had no idea people were here at all I swear," she cried. Cloud released her but remained where he was. He looked at Artemis. "So what do we do?" he asked blankly.

"Hmm...Well for now we can make her a shelter in this spot right here until I think of something better to do with her," said Artemis.

"And Cloud...whatever Sora told you that night...she never lies about the truth, so whatever it was she told, she wouldn't lie about that, trust me shes had enough of that to not tell someone with an empty feeling in them to tell them the truth they were never told," Artemis told him as he started to walk away.

Cloud watched Artemis walk away with a sad feeling. If Artemis said she was telling the truth then she probably was. He knew her better than anyone.

But it was just so much easier to be angry.

Artemis walked back to path they had taken to the new cave; he stopped right at the end of the path. He looked around and saw where Sora had already gotten back to her training from all the sliced rocks and trees. He clenched his fists and took out the dagger that Sora had given to him years ago, and he took a hold of the handle of it and with a swift throw he tossed deep into a tree further away. He let it stay there; he turned and walked away from the tree.

Cloud looked at Dawn skeptically. "For some reason I don't trust you, so you'd better be glad he's in charge of me or you wouldn't currently be alive. As for now, that tree right there has a little mini-cave in it big enough for you to sleep. We'll get something better later," he said, and went back to his wandering.

Dawn nodded at him without another word. When she knew he was gone she walked over to the tree and sat down in it and took out her watch.

"Yeah what is it?," asked Alex on the other end, "Cloud is fucking scary," she said first. "Well duh! He is the one who murdered my parents and was a former murderer if you forgot stupid...just don't act like Alex just be a normal girl for once and get their trust and then report back," said Sora. Dawn sighed before she turned it off she had another question, "Sora, is it true what Artemis told Cloud, whatever you told cloud that night, was it really true?," asked Dawn.

It was silent for a long time on the other side before Sora answered, "Just report back later, that is your mission right now," she said sternly and quickly turned Alex's watch off. "Well damn..now I'll never know..."

Cloud slashed a tree out of boredom and noticed Artemis nearby.

"Hey, why are you trusting her so easily? Didn't Sora just run off with the government and you're not even gonna interrogate that chick?" he asked from a few feet away.

Artemis didn't say anything, he just looked at Cloud, "What for?...Theres no point, besides, we need to focus on that mission...when we leave here..she won't be with us...I'm going to let her starve," said Artemis as he looked at the ground. Cloud looked at him. "Oh."

He looked at his sword for a second before putting it away. "Just doesn't seem like you to even let her near us," he said quietly. Artemis looked up at him, "I'm just going to let her starve, thats the only reason, end of story, just shut up and stop talking," Artemis told him with slight anger in his voice. Artemis started to walk past Cloud as he felt his own anger starting to build.

Cloud looked up when he said that and regretted what he'd said. "I-I didn't mean... sorry," he said, his voice falling into a whisper at the end. He sat down and took out his knife, drawing more patterns in the dirt.

Artemis ignored Cloud for the next few hours as the day went on. He made sure Cloud was with Lilly or Primrose during the day if they needed to go get something.

And Artemis went to work on interrogating Prism for hours.

Cloud was feeling annoyed. Why was he being ignored? He'd only said the truth. And what was wrong with Artemis anyway? You get pissed at someone only a day after making out with them? Can a person be more confusing?

He tried his best to push aside the irritance.

Prism glared up at Artemis. "I don't. Know. Anything. I've told you a billion times. If I can't remember my own brother's name do you really expect me to remember what happened to me?"

Artemis said nothing to her for a moment as he tried to calm himself down again, but this time he lost it. Instead he untied her and shoved her towards Cloud, "You take care of her..in fact you take care of everyone, I'm going on my own to get my sister back now," Artemis said to him.

Artemis picked up his sword, dagger, and finally his backpack with the things he knew he would need to get passed everyone at the government. Artemis made his way towards the entrance of the cave to head towards the government on his own.

Cloud looked up, slightly in shock. "Are you kidding me? You can't go there on your own, you'll die in minutes," he said, hating the worry in his voice as he stood up.

Artemis didn't bother saying anything at this point, his mind was made up, and he was going alone. He gave them one wave and didn't look back as he continued down to the path towards Dawn.

"I know you're an agent take me there now," he growled. Dawn smirked and stood up, she nodded and then started to lead Artemis away towards the government, and then she left him alone mid way down the forest. He growled in frustration as she left him there on his own to find the government, but he didn't care, he was going to find them.

Cloud watched him in disbelief. He looked at Prism to make sure she saw it too, maybe this was a hallucination. She was just as shocked.

He shook his head, anger surging through him. He walked to the edge of the cave.

"KIRAI. GET EVERYONE IN HERE NOW."

A call came from the trees, "But I'm-"

"I DONT CARE WHAT YOU'RE DOING, YOU ALL BETTER GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE IN LESS THAN A MINUTE."

One of the wolves had been standing guard to listen for instruction while Lilly had been out hunting with a pack of her hunters. He gave a loud howl that he knew would reach Lilly and the other in seconds. Lilly heard the call, she nodded to the others and they picked up the small rabbits they had killed and quickly ran back as fast as their paws could carry them to the cave.

"Whats wrong?" Kirai asked once everyone had returned. Cloud was pacing back and forth and Prism was gathering her and Cloud's spare swords.

"Artemis left-"

"WHAT?!" Primrose interjected. "But-"

"Don't interrupt me," Cloud demanded. He was back to his emotionless self. "He went to take on the government himself and there's no way he's gonna make it. We're leaving in exactly two days to follow after him. That means all of you have to learn to fight in 48 hours."

He stopped walking and pointed at Taiki and Primrose. "You two are gonna train with Primrose. Lilly, I need you to get us all some food for the next couple days cause we're not gonna have time to stop."

Kirai was nervous to talk. "U-um. What about me?"

Cloud looked at him, fire in his eyes. "You're training with me. Everyone go."


	99. Battle 92

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Ninety-two **

**Time ticking**

Lilly gave them a slight nod. But Cloud had no idea that Lilly was going to leave in about a day to go look for more packs, the pack she had already gotten was already three times the original size, over two hundred wolves in total. But she needed to make the pack larger and stronger, she quickly went back to the other wolves and instructed them on what to do and keep their suspicion of her being gone low.

When Lilly was sure no one was looking she snuck out of the cave through the side of the entrance and took off with seven other wolves at her side.

Prism practically dragged Taiki and Primrose outside and handed them each a sword. She stepped back and nodded at them. "Go."

Taiki blinked. "I don't even know how to hold this thing.."

"And I suck," Primrose said.

Prism walked over to Taiki and took his sword, showing him the right way to handle it. "Like this." She gave it back to him and turned to Primrose. "And you, I'm so fucking tired of hearing that excuse. I don't give a damn that you're wired wrong, stop acting like a winy pre-teen and get fucking pissed that your boyfriend left you here. Now attack him," she demanded.

Lilly and other wolves looked back at the others from a hill they were on, she had almost decided to turn back but refused. And she gave a loud howl as an order for the other wolves to start the plan she had told them to follow. Lilly only needed a few days to get the pack to be ten times bigger and that would at least take five days or more. She had to hurry as she they took off down the hills.

The other wolves quickly gathered into hunting patrols and started to head out to go hunting.

Kirai looked at Cloud skeptically. "What happened between you and Artemis?"

Cloud looked at him blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"No way you'd be this pissed that he left. Something happened."

Cloud walked up to Kirai and glared at him. Even though Kirai was about an inch taller it felt like Cloud was looking down at him. "None of your goddamn business." He shoved a sword in his hand and backed up, pulling out his own.

"Now fight. And I'm not going easy on you either. If you get hurt its your fault, your girlfriend isn't here to protect you anymore."

Artemis walked down several paths and had climbed several hills already as he headed towards his own certain death. He looked up at the sky as he stopped to eat and sighed heavily as he tried to remember where the government had been the last time.

Lilly had already encountered her first wolf pack leader and was in a fang to claw fight over who would rule over the pack.

After spending the whole day training, everyone immediately fell asleep when Cloud called them back, except for Cloud himself.

He stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

Prism walked in, having stayed out later, and sat down next to him. She tilted her head. "Something's bothering you."

Cloud shook his head. "Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

He ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. "Made a promise."

After a whole day from walking Artemis had only stopped twice, once to eat, once to check his map, and the last time to refill his water bottle. He sat down in a patch of green grass and made a small fire and stared into the flames. He didn't bother to eat the food he had hunted for on his way, he was lost in thought as he wondered what lay ahead of him as he would fight against many agents...and possibly Sora.

"You can tell me, its not like I'm gonna run and tell Primrose this fascinating secret," Prism assured him.

Cloud shook his head.

Prism tilted her head at him, concerned. "Who's it about? Sora?"

He shook his head again.

"Kirai?"

"No."

"Me?"

"Noo."

"..Taiki?"

"No, Prism."

She sighed and looked to the side. Then Prism looked at him carefully. "Artemis?"

Cloud didn't say anything.

Artemis wished by this point he had brought someone along with him to keep him company, but then shook head, "Don't be stupid, they need to train if anything more," he said as he laid on his back and stared at the stars.

Sora sat next to Alex in silence staring at the sky, the government by this point had returned Sora back to her old agent days. She had no memory of the others any more at this point.

"Alex?"

"Yeah? Whats up?"

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if I had to use..more archery and you used a sword?"

"Pffft, you would be more dangerous and I would be more of an idiot"

Prism giggled and poked him. "So thats whats wrong? You like Artemis?"

Cloud sat up abruptly. "No! I don't LIKE him.. thatmuch..," he whispered the last part under his breath.

"What was that?" Prism smirked.

"Nothing. I don't like him."

"Mhm. Sure. You forget I've known you for 16 years and I know how you work," she said, poking him again.

"And you forget that I'm Cloud and I know you liked Kirai at first. And now you're a wee bit into Taiki."

Prism blushed, but it wasn't visible in the dark. "N-no I'm not!"

Cloud laughed. "You didn't decline the Kirai part."

"...Bastard."

Lilly let out a howl from miles away and cried in sadness and had already taken one five wolf pack leaders and won. And now had more heading back to the cave escorted by one of the seven wolves that had gone with her.

Artemis laid in the grass for a few more minutes until he sat and up and out the fire out and started to head forward again towards the government.

Sora laughed at Alex, "True, your only good with daggers but with a sword you would turn into a marshmallow," Sora laughed.

"So why now? Hmmm?" Prism kept poking Cloud, trying to get an answer out of him.

"I'm not telling you," Cloud said stubbornly. "I said I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I'm not anyone, I'm Prism," she said innocently.

"Ha ha. I'm not telling you. Everyone could be pretending to sleep and then they'll hear me tell you."

"Psh." Prism rolled her eyes. "They are asleep." She turned toward the rest of the group, or what was left of them, and said rather loudly, "Hey guys, Cloud likes Artemi-"

She was cut off by Cloud tackling her. "SHADDUP."

A wolf at the same moment came at the entrance of the cave and gave a small bark and waited for Cloud to come outside. The wolf sat down as he waited for the small tackling to stop and he gave a small growl when it didn't stop and in seconds the wolf let out a howl inside the cave that bounced off the walls waking anyone who was asleep.

Alex shoved her a bit as they stared at the sky, the two had become friends in the few hours they had spent together and neither would leave each others side. Kirai jumped awake. "The fuck?" He looked at Cloud and Prism. "What are you doing?"

"I was tackling her because she was being bad," Cloud explained, sticking his tongue out at Prism. He stood up and walked to the entrance, looking down at the wolf. "Yees?"

The wolf just gave a small bark and walked outside to show him the fives packs of wolves that were now outside being surrounded by Lilly's much larger pack. All the wolves in the center looked up at him while the others never let their eyes off of them. Cloud walked outside and blinked. "Hot damn."

Prism followed him. "Holy shitt. That's not scary at all," she said sarcastically.

"Why are there so many?"

When Cloud spoke the other wolves looked up and quickly got into rows and sat there as they looked at each other for a moment. No wolf stepped forward, the new wolves just stepped inline and waited for something else to happen. The wolf who had escorted the new wolves was about to sneak off to try and catch up with Lilly to help her again.

Cloud tilted his head at all the wolves. "What do I tell them to do?" he whispered to Prism.

She shrugged. "I'm kinda scared," she whispered back.

"U-um.. you guys just.. chill? I'll uh.. I'll have instructions in the morning..okay?"

Kirai blinked. "Can they understand you?"

"I have no idea."

The wolves looked at him and opened their jaws to yawn and then they all laid down and placed their head on their paws.

The wolf made sure that no one had seen him and continued to walk away and finally took off after Lilly as he tried to keep up with her.

Sora and Alex laughed as they started to try and name or make up their own star shapes and then finally went back inside when they were called back to get their new weapons.

Cloud shook his head, confused with today. "I need to sleep before I kill someone."

Prism pushed him inside. "Go sleep, lover boy."

Cloud spun around and glared at her. "They can hear you," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why is he lover boy?" Primrose asked.

"Because he-"

"PRISM LIKES TAIKI."

Taiki tilted his head. "Eh?"

"CLOOOOOOOUD!" she punched him in the arm as hard as she could. "CLOUD LIK-"

Cloud covered her mouth and smiled at the rest of them. "Nothing to see here, go to sleep~"

The wolves looked up at them all and looked at each other for a moment before they broke off into groups and began to separate them all on their own.

Six guarded Cloud. Seven guarded Prism. Five guarded Primrose. Four guarded Taiki and twenty-two guarded them all together at once. They each gave them a growl to be apart until morning and stayed in a circle around the ones they were guarding.


	100. Battle 93

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Ninety-three**

**Final Training day**

Cloud tilted his head when the wolves started separating them. He rubbed his arm and glared at Prism. "That hurt."

Prism glared back. "I'll tell them."

"I know more secrets about you."

Prism smirked. "Ditto. Remember when I walked in on you and Lilly?"

Cloud blinked. "Go to sleep," he grumbled, laying down in his little circle of wolves and falling into a deep sleep.

The other wolves started to shove the ones they guarded away further from each other to keep it quiet as they began to lay down and wait for the people to fall asleep.

Sora was given a bow and quiver full of arrows,"...This is gonna be fun," she said with a smile, Alex was given a new case of silver bladed daggers that were tainted in poison, "Yes it will."

Taiki looked at Prism. "Really?"

Prism just stared at him and after a second she laid down too. Taiki looked at Kirai. The older of the two shrugged.

"Oh whatever," Taiki said, attempting to go back to sleep.

Primrose was almost back to her slumber but wondered what Prism was going to say. The outer ring of wolves sat up on their paws with their tails half curled around them like a crescent moon. They gave a slight bark at them to tell them to go to sleep already and were watching close for any sign of any fights or anything like that.

Cloud woke up early the next morning and stood up in his circle of wolves. "Get up," he said to everyone. "Today's our last day, you better train your asses off," he said.

Kirai groaned and sat up. "Its too earlyyy."

"If you continue complaining I'll give you a new subject for your nightmares."

Kirai did not continue complaining.

The wolves in the outer ring of the circle had been awake all night and gave a wide yawn as they all began to lie down and fall asleep deeply. They were in such a deep sleep they wouldn't be awake until nightfall that day, the other wolves sat up at last and yawning as they woke up and started to walk after the ones they had started to guard.

Everyone went to their respective training areas. Cloud instructed Kirai to slash at a tree until his arm hurt, and walked around, examining Taiki and Primrose's progress.

"Primrose. Stop being girly when you fight," Cloud said, throwing a dagger at her and watching her deflect it with her sword. He smirked. "Being a badass fighter is way more seductive than being girly, just so you know," he whispered to her as he walked past. She laughed and ignored the blush that appeared on her face.

Cloud tilted his head at Taiki and watched him spar with Prism. "He's better than Kirai," he said to himself, dumbstruck. "Wow."

The wolves walked around following everyone all day that day and helped some of them train even if it meant that they got slightly injured in the process. It had actually gotten almost half of them hurt though and many of them had to go to the water pond not far off and clean the wounds and then try and keep it covered somehow.

Some of the wolves knew that they were hurt on purpose by a few of those moves and growled in anger as they started to head back to the pack and never left until nightfall.

Cloud walked back to Kirai and looked at him. Then suddenly he had an idea. "Hey Kirai?"

He stopped slashing the tree. "Yeah?" he said, getting tired.

"Don't quit, I just wanna tell you something."

"Okaaay." Kirai continued attacking the poor, defenseless tree and Cloud stepped back a little bit.

"Me and Artemis made out the other night."

"WHAT?!" Kirai spun around quickly, sword still in hand, and cut the entire tree down in one swipe with his strength.

Cloud laughed. "Fantastic."

"You did fucking what?!"

Cloud shook his head. "I was lying. I wanted to see what happened when you got pissed," he partially lied, although the last part was true.

The other wolves quickly rose to their paws when they heard Kirai shout and quickly about ten wolves rushed over to them and started to growl. They knew if anything was about to happen they had to stop whatever it was.

The other wolves that were a few feet away thought these people must be stupid since no one had even asked about Lilly and started to prepare the hunting parties once again.

Sora and Alex were already training from night until dawn; Alex was the only one awake he had turned to ask Sora a question when he found her asleep against one of her target dummies. Alex rolled his eyes and sighed as he went over to her and started to poke her.

Kirai stared at him for a couple seconds. "No you're not."

Cloud looked at him blankly. "Do you seriously think I would make out with Artemis."

"Not in a million years, but you could've said Sora. That would've pissed me off more. But you said Artemis. You really did. Oh my fucking god," he said, looking at Cloud for any signs that this was the truth.

"You should stick to being stupid. When you try to be smart you end up with idiotic outcomes," Cloud said, unamused. He was screaming on the inside.

Kirai glared at him. "Whatever. I still don't believe you," he growled, and went to another tree and attacked it more aggressively than he did the last. The wolves looked at him for a quick moment and then got an idea of their own, one wolf nodded towards a stick while others cleared a patch in the dirt. The first came back with a stick and started to write in the dirt a big lie that would make Kirai more aggressive and help Cloud with his plan to get him so.

The wolves wrote:

'Of course it wasn't Artemis you spazz of a human, we saw it the night before she took off from everyone, he did make out with Sora and yet why you believe he did that with Artemis we will never know. You know, he's too smart to go after Cloud, but Cloud has had eyes for Sora for awhile now. And we watched as he made out with Sora, he flirted with her and tricked her into making out with him.'

The wolves threw the stick away and one of them walked up to Kirai and started to pull him towards their small message to him.

Kirai read the message quickly and glared at Cloud, his eyes dark with anger. Cloud, confused, read the message as well. "WHAT? No I didn't! What the fuck!"

"You sure about that?" Kirai said through gritted teeth, squeezing his sword's handle until his knuckles were white.

"Yeah I'm fucking sure! Why the shit would I even do that?" his voice was high in his nervous state. Kirai was walking towards him and Cloud was suddenly scared of the strength he'd seen a second earlier.

"I didn't I swear! I'd let Artemis do all kinds of things to me, and I would fucking enjoy it, before I ever tried ANYTHING like that with Sora!" he blurted out, instantly slapping his hand over his mouth and blushing like mad.

Kirai stared at him.

And started laughing.

The wolves stared at the two boys and one pushed Cloud into a bush to get them distracted and to help Cloud get away. The wolves all quickly started to dog pile Kirai and two others helped Cloud escape from Kirai.

"The fuckkk?," Kirai said when he was tackled by wolves, trying to calm his laughter. Cloud emerged from the bush. "Get off him for a sec," he told the wolves.

Once they'd gotten off he pointed his sword down at Kirai, the tip barely touching his neck. "If you tell anyone. What I just said. I will reenact every sadistic method of killing someone I have ever used onto you. And then I'll let Prism have a go on you. Okay? Kay," he said icily, walking away, his blush still remaining. The wolves glanced at Kirai for a moment and then half went after Cloud to make sure he didn't do anything dumb or reckless. The other half stayed with Kirai and started to poke him in the leg with their muzzles and flicked an ear at him.

Kirai sat up and patted one of the wolves on the head, still smiling. "Looks like scary Cloud has a secret," he said to himself more than the wolf. He laughed to himself. Who would've thought? The wolf looked up at him and barked, the rest left the wolf with Kirai to keep an eye on him since this was one of the new wolves. The wolves still were adjusting to the other newcomers to the pack and growled whenever they tried to take part in a hunting party without permission.

Kirai looked at the other wolves as they walked away and looked down at the one that remained with him. "Awh. They left you. Thats not nice," he said, feeling bad for it. The wolf looked at the other wolves with longing friendship for them, only a day still and yet thats all it should've taken to meld the pack into one again. But no luck, the other wolves hated all the new ones but for some reason, not as much as this one next to Kirai. It laid its ears on its head and stared at the ground.

Kirai gently pet its head and sighed. "Don't worry, they'll accept you eventually. If they don't then they're just stupid."

The wolf looked at him and looked back to pack with longing eyes and then walked over to the cave entrance and laid down quickly and stared at the rocks ahead.

It wasn't long until three more wolves arrived with another set of five more packs; the wolf looked up and noticed how the other wolves greeted the new pack. This wolf stared at the new pack and was confused on how they had been greeted differently.

But still no one in this place even questioned what in the hell had happened to Lilly, the wolf wondered if anyone had even noticed. Kirai stood up after a while of just sitting there and went over to watch the other two train.

"Fuuu.. Taiki you're already way better than me," Kirai said, killing his spirits. He thought he was doing good.

"You'd be way better than him if you used that strength you keep bottled up," Cloud said, not looking at him. He tripped Primrose by surprise and was impressed when she caught herself.

She spun around. "Hey where's Lilly?"

The entire pack of wolves quickly shot their ears up and turned towards them and quickly began to organize hunting parties quickly so as to avoid any questions from them. Even if the couldn't speak.

They were told to not give anything away of where she went if they had finally noticed she had left. Prism stopped fighting with Taiki and looked around when she noticed all the wolves dividing themselves. "The hell?"

Taiki took that opportunity to swipe his sword underneath her feet, making her fall backwards. She glared up at him and didn't bother to get up. "Bastard."

"Just remember you love me," he said with an innocent look.

Cloud glared over at them. "Hey. Quit flirting in front of me, its creepy."

"Psh! You're the one who made out with Lilly in front of like, everyone," Prism defended, faintly blushing.

"Not everyone! It was just you and Kirai and I think Artemis but he walked in on us!"

"That's pretty much everyone, lover boy."

"Not even close!"

"Yes it is!"

"Not in the least."

"Its totally-"

"GUYS," Primrose and Taiki yelled at the same time. "Shut up!"


	101. Battle 94

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Ninety-four**

**Sora torments the group**

The moment the wolves were into separate hunting parties they all took off running into the forest quickly in different direction to start hunting but to also avoid being asked any questions. The only problem was there were still the injured wolves from helping them train so they couldn't exactly go with the others. But one of them stood over the rest, and that wolf was Jumper, he growled as he tried to keep them away from them all.

They were not going to go against their orders from Lilly and would do anything to keep silent. Cloud tilted his head at the absence of wolves. "Why'd they all leave?"

"Is it cause I asked about Lilly?" Primrose twirled a strand of her hair.

"Maybe.." He looked around and noticed Jumper growling at them. "Why are they all injured?"

Prism backed up slightly. "Cause they were being our moving targets?"

Cloud spun around and looked at her. "Prismm! Are you stupid? You don't use new allies as target practice!"

"Sorryyy."

The other wolves who were injured refused to move. But they were telling Jumper to lay back down since they could see his back leg still had a deep cut and he had a cut over his left eye. He was ready to collapse onto his paws but didn't bother to let himself give in to the thought of rest.

"My god Prism.. are you back on your medication? That shit makes you stupid," Cloud said, setting his sword down so Jumper wouldn't think he was going to hurt him.

"I thought I'd take it, I was starting to get annoying."

Cloud shook his head and slowly walked towards the injured wolves. "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? I just wanna help patch up you guys," he said carefully. Jumper continued to growl until he finally couldn't stand anymore and collapsed to his paws and laid there growling as Cloud tried to come near them. Jumper just couldn't find the energy to try and snap or try to bite off Cloud's hands.

Taiki handed Cloud the first aid kit and he sat down in front of Jumper.

"Okay I'm going to fix your leg. Please don't hurt me." He took out the bandages and treated his cut quickly so he wouldn't get bit.

Then he backed up quickly. "Okay there. Seee?"

Jumper stared at them for a moment before he curled up into a big ball of fur and went to sleep. The other wolves moved aside as a girl wolf walked over to Jumper and licked him on the head as he fell asleep.

Cloud sighed, relieved that he wasn't bitten. He spun around and tilted his head at the group. "What are you all standing there for? Get back to training!"

Primrose sighed and went to attack Taiki by surprise. Cloud glared at Kirai. "You, stay there. Prism, attack him."

Kirai blinked. "Whaaat?"

"She's going to attack you. And you will defend yourself."

Jumper laid still as the girl wolf tried to keep him and to keep him warm while he slept. One hunting party was just returning back with a buck and dropped it on the ground as they watched the people train.

"But she's way more advanced than me!" Kirai said, frightened.

Cloud gave him a look. "You think a government agent will stop in the middle of taking you down and say, 'Gee, this guy's way less trained than I am, maybe I shouldn't kill him.' No. They're going to proceed chopping you into tiny little pieces."

The other wolves slowly started to return and put down their kills into a large pile that would last more than a two weeks already. Half went back to hunting while the others stayed behind and lounged around in the sunlight staying warm.

"B-but she'll-"

"Kirai you need to shut the fuck up," Taiki sighed angrily. "Obviously Prism attacking you would be to benefit your training, and its not like Cloud's gonna let her kill you, so shut up and pick up your fucking sword and fight, okay?"

Kirai stared at him and then looked at Cloud, who shrugged, but he was also smiling.

Sora sighed in boredom that day and stared into the mountains where she was still waiting for Dawn to come back with the report of Artemis. She laid on the roof with her quiver next to her and bow in her hands and let a heavy sigh escape her lips.

Sora finally sat up and being bored and still the rebellious one she jumped off the roof and went into the forest to find out where little Artemis could be.

"I'll bring him back...but first..lets go visit them and mess with them all for now," she laughed and ran towards the cave. "Wait. Someone's coming," Primrose said, spinning around to face the sound of rustling leaves. She tightened her grip on her sword.

Cloud tilted his head. "And who could be visiting us," he wondered aloud, speaking barely above a whisper. He instinctively pulled out his own weapon. Sora giggled as she let them hear her, but she was quick to climb a tree as quietly as a cat and had not even startled the birds in the trees nearby. She silently pulled out an arrow and loaded her bow; she looked around and aimed it towards Kirai.

"Kirai get in the cave," Prism ordered, looking up towards the trees. From her experience, Sora liked being above ground.

"Why?"

"Would you like to be painfully killed?" she snapped, glaring back at him. "Go!"

Kirai opened his mouth to retort but then he saw how Cloud was glaring at him, and decided to obey Prism.

Sora smiled as they finally remembered the tiny detail about her, and right as Kirai started to turn around Sora adjusted the angle of her arrow and let it fly towards Kirai and the arrow landed in his left shoulder. She gave a giggle and started to load another arrow and jumped from tree to tree for awhile before she finally settled in a new tree.

Kirai gave a squeak of pain and stopped in his tracks, almost falling over.

"Fuck it Kirai! Why the shit did you walk?!" Prism glanced back at him and growled to herself. She walked backwards and tried to find where Sora was up in the trees. Kirai was clutching his shoulder, trying not to touch the arrow.

Prism reached behind her and ripped it out, making Kirai cry in pain and then pushed him into the cave. "You're an idiot."

Sora sat in the tree with a smile and suppressed a giggle when she saw him in pain.

She then prepared her second arrow and started to aim, but she knew it would be hard to aim for Prism, so she made a quick plan. She took another arrow and kept it in her hand and reloaded the bow. She pulled back and let the arrow fly towards Primrose.

Cloud had found Sora just in time to know to kick Primrose out of the way. The arrow caught his foot but he ignored it. "Get in the cave now," he yelled to the rest of them as he took out a knife and threw it up at Sora before she could move.

"That means you too Prism!" he added, pulling out another knife to try and throw that too as everyone rushed into the cave.

Sora growled as the knife hit her in the arm and pulled the knife back out and then quickly loaded the next arrow. And instead of aiming for one of them, she jumped out of the tree and let the arrow fly towards the injured wolves and it found itself in Jumper.

She smiled as she landed and gave a cold stare at them and watched as the wolves started to rush towards Jumper.

Sora didn't say a word. Cloud tilted his head at her and remained in place. "Switched sides I see?" He wasn't surprised. He'd learned to expect the unexpected recently.

And plus he didn't trust her to stay on their side.

Sora stayed silent as she looked at him, she glanced at her and arm and then back to him. She then placed her bow onto the quiver and then reached to her side to draw her sword and looked at it.

For a quick moment, she froze as she stared at it, the feel of the blade in her hand, made her feel like she had used it against him before and on the government.

She grew irritated and threw the blade to the ground took her bow and grabbed an arrow and shot the blade in half with one arrow, the sword lay in front of her in pieces.

She looked up at Cloud when she finally had an answer for him, "Do I know you?"

Cloud smirked. Of course they'd brainwashed her, just like they had to Prism. "Yes, yes you do."

He looked up to the sky in thought. "Lets see, I killed your parents, kidnapped your boyfriend, jumped after you while you were falling off a cliff, pretended to be your father in an attempt to comfort you, fell asleep while you were hugging me, and I just threw a knife at you."

He looked back over at her. "Remember all that, Sora?"

Sora gave him a confused look," Parents? I have none I'm just a clone of Artemis; I have no boyfriend that would only compromise my missions. And I don't remember anything else except the knife. Which did hurt a bit but not too much," said Sora.

"Speaking of which...I probably shouldn't even be here without Alex or Dawn..but where is that useless kid Dawn?," Sora huffed.

Cloud laughed. "Oh yes you do have a boyfriend. You just hit him with an arrow. You had a whole different life before you went back to the government," he told her.

He sighed and looked around. "She's probably in a tree somewhere," he said, and then wondered why he'd told her that. That was kind of helping her, and she didn't deserve help.

Sora giggled when he told her she had a boyfriend, "Him? Him? Please, he wouldn't be able to defend me if I was hurt. If I did have one I would expect one that could at least anticipate the next move before it was made..and what life? I've been with the government for years," she tapped her head with her hand.

"And as for Dawn...my next mission is to just kill her anyways," Sora replied plainly. She looked around then shook her head, "That idiot has never even been up a tree she would stay on the ground..whatever family she was taken from can have that brat back or I'll just kill her anyways."

Cloud found this amusing. "Believe what you want, but I'm not lying. Just ask Artemis," he said, still smirking slightly.

"I was going to kill her too. Have fun. Tell her I said hi."

Sora blinked at him stupidly for a moment. "And just where is Artemis anyways? I'm supposed to take him back anyways to be...rehabilitated, since he did escape and now has their secrets we can't let him go freely," said Sora.

Sora sighed, and loaded her bow again and turned towards Jumper, "You pathetic animal... I should end your life now," said Sora as she pulled the arrow back and aimed it at Jumper. Cloud's heart jumped a little when she said that. "No idea," he said, slightly quieter than he was before.

He looked towards her and sighed. "He was practically your pet."

Sora glanced at him from the corner of her eye when he said that he didn't even know where Artemis went.

She turned her eyes back to Jumper and stared at him for a moment and lowered her arrow. Cloud hesitated with his next question. "What exactly do they do when they 'rehabilitate' someone?" he asked cautiously. Sora was silent as she tried to process what Cloud said about the wolf. She took a step towards him but stopped to shake her head a bit, "They retrain you mentally and physically and after that they erase certain memories permanently or thats what Alex told me at least," said Sora.

She took a few more steps towards Jumper. Cloud blinked and silently hoped that Artemis was hidden. He probably was but Cloud was a worrier anyway.

He watched her walk towards Jumper and wondered what she was going to do to him. Sora set down the bow and arrow net to her as the other wolves stepped away to let her towards him. She sat down next to him and laid his head on her lap and gently took the arrow out and started to clean the wound.


	102. Battle 95

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Ninety-five**

**Before the battle**

Cloud tilted his head when she was helping him. "Still some of you left in there," he whispered to himself, not intending to let her hear. Sora was caught up in taking care of Jumper that she forgot where she was at that moment. When she had finished taking care of him she began to pat him on the head and said nothing. After a few more moments Sora stood up and loaded her bow and let the arrow fly into the woods.

And then the next second Dawn came into the open with the arrow in her chest. Sora smirked and didn't go to try helping Dawn who looked at Sora for help.

Cloud blinked at Dawn. Sora had some damn good aim.

He knew if he tried to help her that Sora would either stop him or injure him, maybe both. He didn't like Dawn anyway, so he just watched her, just to see what she'd do.

Dawn looked up at Sora as she fell to her knees and was pleading to Sora for help. Sora laughed at Dawn.

"Look at you...you are as pathetic as a rat...begging for help, afraid to die...your fate was always to die...," Sora loaded another arrow and aimed it. She smirked as Dawn looked at her with fear filled eyes.

"Dawn, do me a favor and just die already you pathetic excuse of an agent," and with that Sora let the arrow fly and sent it straight through Dawn's throat. Cloud was confused on why Sora was being so violent. She'd shot Kirai in the shoulder, almost got Primrose, and just killed Dawn, yet she had done absolutely nothing to him.

But he wasn't about to question it out loud.

Sora looked at Dawn's body laying on the ground motionless and still bleeding out on the floor.

"How pathetic..you were only a pawn in _my_ games..just like everyone else who works with me...I don't need someone telling me my role, but I still take my orders unlike you...you damn rat," said Sora as she walked towards Dawn and removed the arrows from her body.

She turned towards Cloud and faced him with cold eyes; her red eyes became a more burnt red at this point. The sun was still only late and was close to setting but her eyes changed in the sunlight. Cloud involuntarily gripped his sword tighter at her look. Something was gonna happen now. Why was it that whenever he thought about a scenario it always played out?

Sora thought about loading her bow again. Instead she cleaned off the two arrows and put them back in her quiver and turned to leave.

"One of my assignments is complete..," she said and started to walk towards the trees calmly.

She stopped and placed her hand on a tree and glanced back slightly, "Take care of the animal would you?," and with that she walked away.

Cloud tilted his head as she walked away and glanced at Jumper. He mentally told him that he'd be right back and ran to the cave.

"Kirai are you okay?"

He didn't answer. Prism looked up from bandaging him. "He'll be okay," she said quietly.

"But it's his sword arm," Taiki whispered reluctantly.

Cloud shook his head. "That doesn't matter, I wasn't going to let him fight anyway. He was just gonna be the bait," he said, straightening some of their things they had pre-packed absentmindedly. "But we still need to go tomorrow. Is he gonna be able to travel?"

Prism gave him an 'are you stupid' look. "He got shot in the shoulder, Cloud. Not the leg." She glanced down at his foot. "Unlike you."

"..Shut up."

Jumper and the other wolves watched as Sora left and were confused. It wasn't long until the sun had finally set and Sora was sitting in a tree watching the sun set.

She just wasn't expecting a visit from Alex as he jumped from nowhere and sat next to her, "Where have you been? I've looked everywhere," said Alex.

"Explorin' finding out some new things and hunting kinda..I took down Dawn on my own though," Sora said plainly. Alex looked at her confused by her first words and had a bad feeling about what she said, but said nothing.

Cloud pulled Sora's arrow out of his foot. It'd only really got his shoe, barely even cut his toe. "Get some sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow," he instructed, exiting the cave.

"Where are you going?" Primrose questioned, slightly worried.

"Don't worry about it," Cloud called back to them.

Sora jumped off of the branch and didn't bother to look at Alex, "I just want some time alone alright? I'll be back to the headquarters later tonight," said Sora. Alex watched her walk away and wondered she was thinking about but didn't follow.

Sora sat down next to a tree and kept her bow loaded with an arrow and stared into the leaves. She closed her eyes for the moments that passed and just listened to everything around her.

Cloud walked over to Jumper and looked down at him. He stuck his hand out carefully. "Truce?"

Jumper looked at Cloud with a look of stupidity for a second. He looked at his hand and then laid his head back down on his paws and looked away and he went back to sleep. Jumper was not in the mood at the moment.

At the same moment, a group of six wolves escorted another huge pack into the camp area. There were enough wolves now to take down the government and each one laid down as they arrived.

~Late that night~

A low growl appeared through the night and got closer to the camp as they slept. There as a crash of something into some trees as well that was loud and something attacked whatever fell. Cloud nodded and walked past him. "Thats what I thought." He continued wandering and was still outside when the crash resonated through the forest.

Prism jerked awake in the cave, grabbing the closest thing to her and clinging onto it, which happened to be Taiki. "The shit was that?!"

Several wolves came crashing through the forest supporting another wolf as they half carried half supported the injured one against them. Behind them came another wave of almost five times more than the wolves that had already arrived in the last few hours of the days.

The wolf in the middle was an injured Lilly who kept trying to back the other wolves away from her.

She wanted to walk by herself. Cloud watched what must have been hundreds of wolves fly past him. How the fuck did there get to be so many?

Was that Lilly in the center of all of them? It was hard to tell which one she was anymore. "Lillyy?"

Prism sat up, pulling Taiki up with her. "Where's Cloud?"

Primrose grumbled on the other side of the cave, sitting up and shaking her hair back into place. "Whahappen'd?," she yawned.

"He's still not back," Kirai said. He remained laying down. Lilly and the three wolves who were around her were covered in blood, the blood of five other wolves who tried to take Lilly down. Her blood was dripping from wounds, but her pelt was mostly covered in her enemy's blood.

The wolves looked up at Cloud, and none of them answered or acknowledged him until they finally passed by him. Except Lilly was still guarded carefully as they walked to the center and then she collapsed with a huff and her bleeding continued.

Cloud stepped forward to help her but took it right back when he realized all the wolves he'd have to get through just to be able to look at her properly.

What a predicament.

"But there was a crash."

"If he was hurt you probably would've heard a scream so. He's fine," Taiki reassured her. Prism noticed she was clinging to him and retracted her hand, not acknowledging it.

"I doubt it. This is Cloud we're talking about," Primrose said with another yawn.

"I think a tree fell," Kirai told them.

Every wolf that had been gathered quickly ran towards the circle to see if Lilly was alright and each tried to get close but the original seven who had been with her kept them all back.

Lilly staggered back to her paws and walked to the cave slowly to escape from the others for the rest of the night. She fell back to the ground once she was in the cave, and she was still bleeding from a slash on her side. She turned into her human self, it caused her pain to be in her person self but she gripped her sides painfully and panted for air.

Prism tilted her head at the new arrival. "Lilly?"

Primrose blinked. "You're still alive?"

Cloud arrived shortly after she did and looked at Lilly, confused. "Why are there so many?!" he questioned, very confused.

Prism sighed when she saw all the injuries and grabbed the first aid kit from near Kirai. "We needa stop getting hurt."

Lilly opened her eyes and gave a painful smirk.

"We needed...help...and when you weren't looking...I left to get them all..," replied Lilly. She gripped her side tighter when she felt a wave of pain shoot through her.

"...But...did I miss anything?," she forced herself to ask and relaxed her grip from her side and faded in and out of consciousness. Cloud stared at her. "How the shit did I miss that."

Prism shook her head with an amused smile while she started to tend to Lilly's side. "You were distracted."

Cloud glared at her inwardly and then looked at Lilly again. "Uh. You didn't miss anything really. Sora visited us. Shot Kirai with an arrow.. not much."

Lilly shot bolt upright when he told her that Sora had visited, "Where did she go?! You didn't stop her? Why? I could've restrained her and then Artemis wouldn't be gone right now! Why did you let her go?!,"Lilly demanded. She wanted to punish for tricking them then she stopped up forgetting that her wound wasn't even half patched up yet.

"Where the hell did she go?...I'll go find her if you don't," she growled. Cloud blinked. "I went to make sure Kirai wasn't dying, and then I went to go look for her, but then a fucking tsunami of wolves distracted me for a second," he told her, slight anger in his voice. He wasn't THAT stupid.

"Hey, sit. I'm not done," Prism said, pulling Lilly back down, not caring that she'd get yelled at. Lilly glared up at Cloud as she tried to get back up to her feet again. "If you don't go and find her...I'll send a whole pack of tracker wolves and my most dangerous wolves to find her first...and I'll lead them myself."

Then Lilly turned on Prism when she was feeling like she was treated like a dog, "I'm not a damned Dog!"

Prism laughed. "Actually, you are," she said with a giggle.

Cloud waved off her offer. "I'm going, calm your pants. You're staying here, kid. You're too slashed up," he told her, putting his sword away after noticing he was still holding it.

"Who are you calling a kid?! I'm the same age as you remember?," asked Lilly with annoyance at him. Then turned back to Prism, "I'm. Not. A. Dog. Say it again and then lets see who will need to be patched up," she growled.

Lilly's eyes and canines were already changing in her anger. "Figure of speech, darling," Cloud said, patting her on the head bravely as he walked outside. "We're still leaving tomorrow," he called back, directing it at Kirai, Taiki and Primrose.

Prism sighed, containing her laughter but not holding back the smile. "Ah, fine," she said, spraying some medicine on Lilly's side and hoping it stung.

Lilly glared after Cloud as he walked, she had thought about taking a bite at his hand but decided not to. When she felt the medicine on her side Lilly flinched back slightly and glared back to Prism, "Ahhh! That stings you bitch!," and narrowed her eyes. Her canines and eyes were still in the phase of half way turned back to a wolf and then growled and looked away.

Lilly wanted to actually get some sleep, she hadn't slept in days lately, and she was trying to hide it from everyone until a yawn escaped from her mouth.

Sora was leaning against a tree and had fallen asleep in the forest, the bow was loose in her grip and the arrow had fallen to the ground as she slept.


	103. Battle 96

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Ninety-six**

**Sora captured?**

Prism stood up once she was done, she gave a smirk when Lilly yelled at her, she started to put the first aid kit back to where it was, with their packed belongings. "Go to sleep," she told Lilly, sitting against the wall and closing her eyes herself.

Cloud wandered around, vaguely in the direction that Sora had run off in. He knew he was close when he found one of her arrows on the ground, like she'd dropped it while walking. Lilly glared at Prism and gave another yawn before she went back outside to sit with the other wolves and let her eyes and canines go to their wolf side. The other wolves who had been with her had been cleaned up and sat around her; she laid her head on one of their sides and fell asleep with them.

Sora gave a yawn in her sleep and opened her eyes for a quick second but quickly went back to sleep and dropped her bow at the same time. She didn't care at the moment; her newest sword that the government had given to her was still with her so she wasn't defenseless anyways.

Cloud picked up the arrow curiously and continued walking. It seemed unlike Sora to drop anything; much less something she could use to defend herself.

He stopped when he saw Sora sleeping in the distance. Sora turned her head a bit as she slept. She was already getting bothered by some unpleasant dream and was not doing well in her sleep. She opened her eyes for another moment; she looked up at the moon and then rested her head on the tree. She sighed and then finally closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.

"...Don't wanna go back there..."

Cloud tilted his head when he thought he heard her say something, but he didn't quite catch it.

He walked forward slowly and quietly, really not wanting to wake her up. He pulled out his sword just in case. Sora turned over to her side and had finally laid down in the grass and whatever small pile of leaves that had fallen around her. She snuggled into a small ball and sighed in her sleep.

Cloud kept walking until he was only a few feet away from her. What had Lilly said she was going to do again? He couldn't remember.

She would want to interrogate her, right?

He was clueless as to what he should do.

Just drag her back to the cave?

Sora laid still after some time and finally went into a deep sleep.

Lilly woke up a few minutes later when she was woken up by one of her wolves; she patted them on head sleepily and sat up. The others began to wake up around her. Lilly looked around hoping to be blinded by the darkness but found she could still see perfectly and felt her canines still there too.

"...Shit..."

Prism sat up a little and looked around sleepily. "Huh? Whasswrong.."

She pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Is Cloud dead again?"

Lilly looked around in the dark. She ignored her injuries as she jumped to her feet and grabbed her sword from next to a rock and the whole pack was to their paws.

"Nope...we have a guest," said Lilly. Prism tilted her head. "Hmm? Who is it?" she asked childishly.

She smiled a little, dazed in her sleepy state. "We should invite them in," Prism added with a small giggle. Lilly growled at her, "no"

The wolves were already surrounding them all in a wide spread circle. Each wolf growled.

Sora mumbled again in her sleep, "stop...I'm not your game piece..."

"Oh why not? Do they just need to use the phone?" Prism blinked a few times and yawned.

Taiki sat up and sighed, having listened to their conversation. "Prism. Wake up." He looked at Lilly. "Who is it?"

"I... I can't tell none to us can the scent smells like... strong perfume?..," said Lilly.

Sora kept mumbling in her sleep. "Perfume.." Taiki said, confused. "Who the fuck.."

It took them a second, but Kirai and Taiki looked at each other. Kirai tilted his head. "Mom..?"

"Why would your mother know where we are?" Prism asked, tilting her head.

There was a second of silence and then a soft call of, "Hello?"

Lilly didn't lower her weapon but she sent a pack to the wolves to retrieve their mom. Taiki tilted his head when the wolves returned, dragging his mother. "The shit are you doing here?!"

She gave him a blank stare. "Who are you?"

Kirai shook his head and stood up, walking closer and glaring down at her. "That's not her. She's too young." He looked at Taiki. "You remember that picture of her and dad on the bookshelf? When they were in high school. She looks like that now."

Taiki looked at Kirai for a second and then back to his mother, or whoever this lady was. "So..they made her younger?"

The wolves stood around the woman and some of them snapped at her or growled at her.

Lilly looked at her carefully, "She was cloned..it obvious if you notice that your mom was left at your house remember?," said Lilly. "Damn, they clone anyone these days..," Prism mumbled to herself, although everyone heard it.

Taiki tilted his head. "What's your name?"

"Laine..why are you all talking about me like you know me..?" she looked at everyone, confused and appearing slightly frightened.

Taiki looked at Lilly as if to ask, 'what are we supposed to tell her?'

Lilly walked to the outside of the circle wolves and then stared at Laine and before anyone could even stop her, "Your a clone made by the government," said Lilly bluntly.

The wolves opened a small space for Lilly to walks towards her and then once Lilly was near her she flicked Laine in the forehead and glared at her slightly. Laine squeezed her eyes shut when Lilly did so and then glared at her. "Obviously I know that. But I've never seen any of you before and those two are implying that I am their mother," she said, pointing to Taiki and Kirai without dropping her glare.

"Well thats because you are..they are your children your just a clone so you don't have any memory of them that would belong to you," said Lilly. Lilly pointed to them, "And as for them, you will treat with nothing but respect or you'll find my blade in your throat."

Laine blinked over at Taiki and Kirai. Her children..Hm.

She gave Lilly another glare for a second. "Kay," she said through gritted teeth. Lilly nodded and then stalked away towards the shadows again and then turned to the other wolves who started to walk towards her. "Well then why don't you all send out a search party to go find him then?," she said to the wolves.

Sora eventually woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes slowly. Cloud's eyes widened when he saw her waking up. He backed up slowly, but probably too slowly for her not to see him. He smartly put away his sword so it wouldn't appear as if he was going to attack her.

Sora turned around when she saw him and jumped to her feet and tried to load her bow but she was still tired so she accidently cut her finger on the tip of the arrow.

"What are you doing here? Trying to kill me when my guard is down?," she said at him with anger. Cloud looked at her calmly. "No. I'm looking for Artemis; I thought I told you that? I don't have reason to kill you anyway," he said, using the first lie that popped into his head.

"Riiiight and I'm supposed to believe a traitor of the government like you? What do you think I am stupid?," she shouted. Sora loaded the bow and aimed the arrow at him ignoring the cut on her finger and waited for his next move.

"No, I don't. I do, however, think its interesting how you had to have known how likely it was that I would follow you, yet you still chose to nap under a tree in the middle of the forest, where it was extremely easy to locate you." Cloud tilted his head at her, slightly glaring. "Its like you wanted me to find you," he said bravely, holding his knife in his pocket just in case.

Sora glared at him and kept the arrow pointed at him, "I was tired so I fell asleep under a tree thats the end of that story. And why would I want you to come find me? What's the point in that?," she asked him. She pulled the arrow back a bit more ready to let it fly in case he did try to attack her. Cloud shrugged. "I dunno, you tell me. Thats just what it seemed like."

Sora glared at him, "Well I wouldn't know...half the time I don't exactly get to think on my own..so I don't even know what I wanted..So why did you come to find me?," she asked with a growl. Cloud sighed slightly. "I told you, I wasn't even looking for you," he said, beginning to walk past her. "I've got no reason to look for you in the first place."

Sora growled under her breathe for a moment before she turned to him as he walked away, "Then are you looking for Ale-,"Sora wasn't able to able to finish what she wanted to say. The search party of wolves had come from behind her and tackled her to the ground and started to bite at her.

"Aaahh! Get off! That hurts! Stop it!,"Sora begged as the wolves attacked her. Cloud turned back around and smirked at the animals. "Ah, helpful. But you don't have to injure her. Lilly probably wants to do that herself," he said, walking closer to them and tilting his head at Sora.

"By the way, I lied."

The wolves stopped attacking her and simply held her down as Cloud walked over to them and talked to Sora. "What are you talking about?," she asked as he tried not to move to make the wounds bleed more.

"I was looking for you. And I was definitely going to attack you, I was just planning it when you woke up," he said coolly. Cloud looked up in thought. "Hm. More like I was going to hurt you enough that you couldn't defend yourself and then bring you back to Lilly."

He shrugged. "Eh. Either way. Come along wolves, lets get her back before Lilly gets upset," Cloud instructed, pulling Sora up from the wolves and holding a knife to her throat and pushing her forward. He used the other hand to keep her hands behind her back, making sure she couldn't grab her weapons.

"Bastard...What do you even want with me?," growled Sora as she was shoved forward. She growled at herself when she couldn't use her weapons and knew it was pointless since she was injured and trapped by Cloud. "And what does that damn dog want with me anyways? Not like she could even stand a chance against me even if she was in top form," Sora hissed back at him.

Cloud laughed. "She's beaten you before," he informed her, remembering when Lilly had taken her down and captured Kirai.

"And, I want Artemis back. The only reason he left early was to get you back, and now that we have you, we just have to make him aware of that and he shall return," he said, not even trying to hide the hint of happiness in his voice. "I was still recovering from my mind blank for so long you ass. And so what? You think you can find him on your own without sending someone ahead, go ahead, but either way you'll always be weaker with one of you gone," said Sora, she let a growl escape her throat.

"Not if I send someone who contributes absolutely nothing to the group," Cloud said matter-of-factly. He smirked to himself, having just now come up with that plan because she'd said that. Kirai would just have to protect himself for a while..

"And who are you going to send? A damned wolf?...And I wonder if you can handle me after a few a hours have passed, I wasn't in the government for no reason and they did some extra tests on me," Sora told him with a smirk.

Cloud laughed slightly. "You forget I was also in the government for a brief amount of time. I may be somewhat weaker than you, but don't forget that I have a twin with equal skills, and together we could take you down. And then have two pretty decent fighters to help," he told her. Cloud sighed. "And I also have Kirai, who will sit there and watch," he grumbled more to himself than her.

"Ha! And you think that can stop me now? And what about Alex? You think he's going to let me stay here without help? Please, we both has extra tests on us and its going to shock you, like when you found out about Lilly being a dog," Sora chuckled. She rolled her eyes at Cloud, "that thing I shot? He's useless why not just kill him?"

Cloud shrugged. "I wouldn't know if it could stop you, and I don't intend on figuring it out. And I thought you couldn't remember anything?" he pointed out.

He shrugged, having thought about that alternative multiple times. "Something's different about him. He'll end up being useful," he explained as they neared the cave. "I don't even know where that thought came from to be honest hmmm well whatever, but let me go you assbutt!,"shouted Sora. She didn't dare to try and move around with his knife to her throat.

"That phrase wasn't repetitive," Cloud laughed. He pushed her into the cave and didn't release her yet.

"Got her," he announced. Kirai looked up and glanced at her, before looking back down. He had to forget about her. She'd never be the same.


	104. Battle 97

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Ninety-seven**

**Moving out**

"Let me go! I swear if you don't let me go I'm gonna go- I'll make sure the government doesn't let you live," growled Sora. She shut her mouth quickly before she blew the secret of what the government had done to her and Alex. She wasn't going to give them any chance of being able to stop her in any way possible.

Cloud tilted his head at her. "Gonna go what?" He wasn't about to let that slide. He unconsciously dug the knife into her throat slightly. Sora felt the blade in her throat and flinched slightly, "I'm not telling you..thats for me to know and theres now way in hell I'll tell you a damned thing!," Sora hissed at him. Cloud cut her a little, intentionally this time. "Are you sure? Cause right now you're defenseless," he informed her.

Prism smirked at the sight. She'd missed the old Cloud.

"You can kill me now if you want, because I am not telling you a damned thing no matter what. I don't care if I'm defenseless," Sora hissed.

"Cool, now I have permission," Cloud said in an icy tone.

Prism stood up and walked in the direction of the two of them, smirked to herself and glared at Sora while giving her side a good stab before going to sit back down. She glared at Sora from her spot next to Taiki. "I've always wanted to do that," she said innocently.

Sora flinched back slightly at the pain in her side but only looked up, "Go ahead, do it, but I won't tell you a damned thing, because your about to find out," said laughed with a smile.

Before they realized what was happening Sora hit her head back into Cloud's face and then when she was free she jumped to the other side of the cave. And then the next weirdest thing they saw in her place was a panther.

Cloud glared at Prism, drawing his sword hurriedly. "Nice move dumbass!"

"Like I knew that would happen?!" she shot back, throwing Primrose and Taiki each one of the spare swords.

Cloud sighed angrily. "God fucking dammit! Why is everyone an animal?!"

Sora roared at them and then unsheathed her claws and looked around but found the only exit was the one she came through. Sora ran forward and around hem swiftly as two argued for a moment. She quickly started to dash towards the entrance.

"Next time consult me before you stab someone," Cloud said angrily, throwing one of his knives at Sora and catching her leg.

Prism glared over at him. "Its not like you tried to stop me!"

"You should've known!"

"You should've told me!"

"Oh so now I have to make you aware of when you can and can't stab people?!"

"Thats fucking right!"

"SHUT UP," Taiki and Primrose yelled in unison. "You guys never stop!"

Sora growled when she felt a knife in her leg, but she didn't stop, she continued for the exit on all fours ignoring the pain searing through her leg. She gave a roar when she was tackled to the ground by Lilly and there was a fight between the two.

Sora knew Lilly was in no condition to fight, so she kept wearing her down as she struggled under her paws making Lilly more tired as he fought to keep Sora pinned. Cloud grumbled to himself while trudging over to Lilly and Sora. He wasted no time in jamming his sword into her side, careful to miss anything that would kill her if damaged.

Sora let out a cry of pain and kicked Lilly off of her and stood up on her paws as her side dripped with blood and lashed her claws at Lilly's muzzle. "Yeah, it hurts," Cloud said, now thoroughly pissed off. He glared down at her and swiped his sword at her, barely cutting her nose.

Sora flinched back and let a roar escape from her mouth as she shook her head around a bit. She looked into the forest and saw that the sun had set finally and then dashed for the forest running into the shadows.

Cloud sighed angrily and growled to himself. "Fuck.."

Prism braced herself for his outburst at her. She was smart to do so.

He spun around and stomped towards her, his eyes seeming to be darker in anger. "Why the FUCK would you even do that?!"

"I thought it would make her talk!" she defended.

"If I thought it would make her talk don't you think I would've done it already?! I'm not an idiot, unlike you! Throw that goddamn medication out the window, I liked you better when you had a brain!" he all but yelled, making the cave fall completely silent after.

Prism glared back at Cloud and started to walk past him, stopping when they were side by side.

"You're letting your little crush get to you," she whispered, and exited the cave without another word. Sora came to a stop in the forest when she reached a small pond and she walked into the water to try and clean out the wound on her side. She growled at the stinging sensation that racked through her body and slashed at the water as she tried to stop the bleeding on her own but knew she needed help.

Taiki stared at Cloud, surprised at what he'd said, and slightly angry at him for doing so.

"You didn't have to be such an asshole about that," Kirai spoke bravely, not even trying to whisper. Cloud glared at him and opened his mouth to retort, but Primrose cut him off.

"You just need to calm the fuck down. You're all on edge lately and its annoying."

Cloud shook his head, staring at the floor. "Probably cause I'm scared as fuck. Would you like to lead four other people to their deaths? There's no way we're going to make it out of there alive."

The wolves immediately ran towards Lilly trying to tend to her wound on her shoulder that she had received from Sora when she had been bitten on the shoulder deeply. Lilly growled at them to back off and she howled angrily to the sky and her eyes flashed in the moon as it began to reach its highest point in the night sky.

"Cloud, aren't you the one always telling us to get over shit like that? We all know we're going to die," Taiki said, standing up, tired of having to look up at Cloud. "I left my girlfriend without even saying goodbye to help you guys." He pointed at Primrose. "The one guy she's ever loved just left her here without a word. You told her to shut up and fight."

He looked Cloud straight in the eyes. "Kirai's found out that his entire life has been a lie, fallen in love, and gotten his heart broken all in about three months, and you treat him like shit just because he can't pick up skills as easy as you. But he has to get over it too."

"Not to mention you just yelled at your sister, someone who's fragile on the inside, who you know took that way too hard, and you're not even gonna apologize."

Taiki tilted his head. "But just like us, get over it."

Lilly walked back into the cave limping on her paw as she tried not to put pressure on it and then turned back into her person self. She looked around at everyone and gripped her shoulder tightly as she tried to process what had happened she shook her head and new a fight was happening.

She sighed and then looked around at herself and the other and walked over to Cloud, she let her wolf teeth come back and when he least expected she bit him hard on his own shoulder. "If your that guy I still love, then stand up and lead us, I know you can do it, you just don't want any of us to die, but you have to lead if we are to save them," said Lilly.

Cloud barely flinched when he was bitten and closed his eyes, thinking for a second. When he opened them again he nodded at Lilly silently.

"We're leaving in an hour, get ready," he said quietly to the others, exiting the cave to go after Prism. Lilly smiled when she saw him walk away, the moment he had left the cave, she collapsed to her feet and gripped her shoulder tighter and her side. She was already turning pale from the loss of blood, but she wasn't going to let Cloud find out in any way even if it meant she had to stay wolf until they arrived.

Primrose grabbed the first aid kit, and upon realizing she didn't know how to bandage anyone, handed it to Kirai. He walked over to Lilly silently and tried to patch her up.

Prism cut down a nearby tree, the third since she'd left the cave. She was well aware of Cloud's presence but didn't acknowledge it until he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Go away."

"You don't have to talk to me, just come back. We're leaving in an hour. And I'm sorry."

Lilly didn't bother to try and growl at Kirai or to eve n try and push him away like she would normally do at this point if he came near her. She was too weak to even move now and she knew it, but she was going to force herself to move if it was the last thing she did. Prism shook her head. "Whatever Cloud. I'm going because of the others, not because of you," she said, starting to walk back to the cave.

Cloud stared at the ground where she'd been standing. "I'm just scared.. I didn't mean to blow up..," he said, sounding like he did when they fought as kids.

Prism sighed. "Cloud, we both know you meant what you said back there, so we can both just forget it happened because I don't feel like remembering it. Now are you coming?"

Lilly looked around for a moment when she thought she could hear them coming back and started to get back to her feet. "I'll lead the wolves ahead to search for any agents who may of followed her and to just get some air," said Lilly. As she started to walk out she found herself back on her feet on the ground. Cloud returned to the cave with Prism and looked around. "Lilly..?"

"She went to search with the wolves," Taiki told him.

He nodded and sighed. Prism gave him a look. He nodded at her, like they were having a silent conversation. Lilly was already surrounded by the wolves the moment she had collapsed they were nudging her and trying to help her stand back up. She kept refusing their help only to finally give in and five wolves ran back to the cave to fetch someone to help her back to the cave better.

They howled as they neared the cave and started to bark all at once and pointed in the direction they came from. Cloud tilted his head at the wolves and looked in the direction they were pointing, but it didn't reveal much in the dark. He walked towards the wolves hesitantly and in the direction they were pointing and saw Lilly.

"Shit, are you okay?" he asked, leaning down next to her. Lilly looked up at Cloud weakly and gave him the weakest nod she could manage.

"I...I'm...fine...,"she said to him with long pauses as she tried to catch her breath long enough to talk. The wolves prodded her with their paws to make her stop moving so much as she tried to stand up again and whimpered when she found herself leaning against a wolf. She was still pale and had no idea how she could move if they were to move soon, but she just had to check ahead for them.

"No, you're not fine," he said, taking her hand and helping her stand up straight. "Someone can carry you when we leave, but for now you need to rest. I can get Taiki or someone to go look for people, okay?" Cloud told her, sounding slightly worried. What an inconvenient time for her to be injured. Lilly looked at him through half closed eyes but shook her head, "I'm...fine...I can...search," she said to him. Lilly tried to stand on her own only to lean back against Cloud for support and felt the world get dizzy around her.

Cloud shook his head. "No. You can't. You can't even stand up," he said firmly, turning her around carefully and deciding that it'd be useless to try and help her walk. So he just picked her up and started back towards the cave. Lilly didn't bother to say another word as two wolves followed after them she stared at the trees as they passed by her. She felt dizzy and tried to stop the spinning world around her only had a lot of trouble.

Cloud glanced down at her, now worried than before she'd given him that speech. What were their odds of coming out alive without her?

Lilly let out a small whimper of annoyance at herself for letting the loss of blood weaken her enough to be useless again to them. And she knew they needed her and without her leading the wolves the wolves would not listen to the others. Cloud heard it and that only made him more worried.

"..you'll get better by the time we get there," he reassured them both, only able to hope that it was true. "But...they won't...listen unless...I order them...,"said Lilly weakly as she tried to look at him but only shifted weakly in his arms instead. This wasn't fair and she had to get the wolves to hunt and fast there was a plant that could help if only she could get them to find it.

"Then you can just use enough strength to order them to listen to me and it'll be fine," Cloud said as the cave appeared in the distance. Lilly grumbled to herself before she gave him a nod and didn't bother to say anything else to him. He did have a point though, but she wasn't going to miss out on the fun and wasn't going to let them do everything on their own either.


	105. Battle 98

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Ninety-eight**

**Artimes captured**

Cloud smirked to himself when he'd won but didn't say anything else on the matter. He sat Lilly down carefully against a wall when they walked into the cave.

"I didn't think she was ready to walk," Prism whispered to herself. The two wolves that had followed her turned to Prism and growled a bit as they sat down next to her and laid their heads on her lap. They weren't going to leave her alone defenseless in any way at all and would help her with anything.

Lilly let out a small whine escape from her as she stared at the wall in front of her with blank eyes. Cloud smiled a little at her and gave her a light pat on the head. "It'll work."

He turned and pointed to Taiki. "Okay you, go ahead and start walking, make sure nobody's there waiting for us."

Cloud took a glance at Kirai and then turned back to Taiki. "Take him with you."

Taiki nodded and grabbed his sword off the floor, walking out with Kirai without a word. Lilly didn't react she stared at the wall another few minutes before she finally went to sleep to try and recover at least some strength in her again.

The rest of the wolves started to return to the area and a few entered the cave to sit with Lilly and keep her warm while she stayed asleep. The rest started to lie around in the open area and clean their fur and ignored any of the others who tried to get them off their paws.

Cloud looked over at Lilly sadly. He wanted to say something to make her feel better but there really wasn't anything to be said.

Prism and Primrose exchanged a look of worry.

Nobody really had any hope anymore. The wolves did as they pleased for the moment, after several hours had passed by since Lilly had returned to the cave she woke up to find everyone outside. The other wolves around her began to look at her as she woke up; she placed her finger to her lips to tell them to keep quiet. They nodded and without another word she turned into her wolf form and slowly got to her paws.

She looked outside for a moment and saw they were too distracted to see her exit the cave with the other ten wolves behind her. She nodded to them and they took off into the forest to check ahead. "We'll make it," Cloud said reassuringly.

Primrose sighed. "Stop trying to make us feel better. We know we're going to die," she said, dragging her pink dagger through the dirt. "And if we don't, we'll be at the government, in which case it would be better if we were dead."

Prism sighed and glanced at Cloud. "I'm afraid she's right."

Lilly and the wolves ran further into the forest the best they could since Lilly was still weak, but she wasn't going to let them be killed because she couldn't do her part of the plan. She let out a howl that traveled back to the cave by mistake that was meant to call back for more wolves, but didn't realize how loud the howl was.

Sora was still being lectured by Alex when she had returned to the government with her injuries and had let out her new secret to them.

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know he would come after me and its not my fault I fell asleep!"

"What was that?"

Cloud walked inside the cave hurriedly and looked around. He sighed heavily and walked back outside. "She left. Again."

"Are you fucking kidding me," Prism said, looking just as irritated as her brother. "This girl.. lord.."

"It was almost time to go follow Taiki anyway," Cloud said, still not believing that she'd left a second time. "Come on."

Lilly growled at herself when she realized how loud the howl was. She quickly let out another much higher pitched howl which alerted the entire pack of wolves that had been left behind. Each and every single one of them jumped to their paws and started to run into the forest after Lilly to help her find a way to get further ahead without having Cloud catch up in time to them.

Lilly nodded to her current small pack and they took off running. Taiki stopped walking and looked back at Kirai. "What's Lilly doing now?" he asked, as if he knew the answer.

"How should I know? She probably snuck off again," he said with a small sigh, kicking a branch out of his way. They hadn't seen any agents yet and they were a good way into the forest. Lilly and the ten wolves she was with weren't paying attention where they were going or who they would see, but in a matter of seconds they flashed past Taiki and Kirai. Lilly ignored them as she ran past them letting out another quick howl.

"Wha...um," Kirai stuttered, watching the wolves disappear. He looked at Taiki who only shrugged back at him.

"THEY JUST PASSED US, CLOUD!" he shouted into the trees.

Cloud looked up from the ground. "KAAY," he yelled back. He stared back down at his feet again. "Not that far then."

The whole pack that had been left behind didn't waste time in leaving, not one wolf was left behind by the time the eleven of them had vanished into the forest.

Lilly growled to herself as she tried to keep pace with her pack that was right on her tail. Cloud sighed while he walked with the others. He couldn't stop worrying.

Prism gave him a sideways glance and frowned slightly. Cloud was never this upset, about anything. He always stayed calm in these instances.

Then again, they'd never walked into certain death before. Maybe that was the reason. Cloud sighed while he walked with the others. He couldn't stop worrying. Prism gave him a sideways glance and frowned slightly. Cloud was never this upset, about anything. He always stayed calm in these instances. Then again, they'd never walked into certain death before. Maybe that was the reason.

It wasn't long until Lilly had to stop for a moment and the rest of the pack had finally caught up to them and they all waited for her to regain her strength again. She laid on the ground panting and licking her wound to try and stop the bleeding again on her own to keep from needing help again from anyone else.

The other wolves had finally reached her and made sure to help her walk to keep going when they told Lilly that Cloud and the others weren't much further back. Primrose sighed. "Do you think we're close to them at least?"

"Maybe. I can't hear them but we're going pretty fast and they've probably stopped by now," Prism answered her before Cloud even thought of a response. He wasn't really paying attention to anything. Lilly whimpered as she moved ahead with the support of the others holding her up to keep them moving forwards to finish this battle with the government for good.

Sora and Alex sat on the roof again; Sora cleaned her sword and double checked to make sure her arrows were sharpened enough to pierce through anything.

"Don't even lecture me.." Sora hissed as he leaned next to her, "Who said I was?...You do realize were a team right? So we have to work together to help the government..and you're the only friend or family I've ever had..I don't want to lose my best friend," said Alex. Sora looked at him with saddened red eyes. Prism glared over at her twin and gave him a good shove. "Snap out of it, Raincloud," she said sharply, using the nickname to catch his attention. Cloud looked up and tilted his head at her.

"Yeah you heard me, I used the forbidden nickname. What happened to fearless Cloud who conquered death, huh? What happened to the one who used to punch people in the hospital cause they asked why your sister was a freak?"

Cloud shrugged and walked forward, slightly faster. "He'll show up when I start fighting."

Alex sat next to her for awhile in silence.

"So...I'm your only friend...then how long were you being kept hidden here?," she asked him.

He went silent for a few more moments before he felt tears run down his cheeks, "..I was created entirely from them, I was an experiment...they kept in a slumber all this time until now, you were to be my partner one day. But you escaped and they left me in that cold place for so long..this is the first time I've ever seen daylight...your literally the only human contact whos become my friend...,"he said to her.

Sora stared at him in shock, surprised to hear this. How had she never found him before? What had they exactly done to this one boy they made? Primrose giggled. "Raincloud."

Cloud looked at her, glaring slightly. "You call me that and I'll kill you."

"Did you both have cute little nicknames?"

Cloud smiled when he thought about it. "Yeah. When we first got to the hospital there was a little group for the kids who stayed there long term and we had to introduce ourselves. So me and Prism introduced one another, and she stands up and goes 'This is Raincloud.' So I'm like 'she's Prismatic.' They wouldn't call us anything but that."

Primrose giggled. "That's cute."

Cloud looked at her seriously. "But really. Don't call me that."

"I never thought you could cry you know that?...Crying never seemed to be a part of you at all. If were a team then you at least have to stay strong no matter what happens.," Sora told him as she stood up the best she could on the edge of the roof. Alex reached for her hand to try and keep her down since she was still hurt.

"To let things go is the best. Never think about what has happened to you already that was bad. That shows weakness, not strength unless you can use it to your advantage," She said.

Alex looked at her with tear filled eyes and nodded, "I'll let it go...if you sit your ass back down here before I drag you back to the infirmary," he said. "Noooooooo!"

"So how come you were so obsessed with Kirai?" Primrose asked bravely. She'd always wondered why.

"It wasn't that I wanted to get Kirai, I wanted to make Sora miserable. And she loved Kirai so I took him away from her," Cloud responded, a hint of amusement in his voice at the feeling of accomplishment he had.

"Yeeeessssss or sit down and relax for once, you're still hurt you know," said Alex with an amused grin.

"Oh alright fine...but I get your cake at dinner"

"What no way! I worked my ass off to take care of your for my piece of cake and they give you cake whenever you ask for it!"

"So? I always share with you..besides you're getting strawberry this time pleeeasasssseee?"

"...Oh...oh alright your lucky your my best friend"

"Whoot! I win again!"

Sora jumped around and fell on Alex's lap when she lost her balance gloating. Alex sighed and patted her head and shook his head. Kirai looked ahead at Taiki. "Hey, did you love Kiki?"

Taiki glanced over his shoulder and then returned his eyes to the path in front of him. "Of course I did, you know how close we were."

The older of the two looked down at his borrowed sword. "..yeah."

Taiki looked back at him and smiled sadly. "She'll come back dude. Artemis will fix her."

Alex and Sora were heading to the dining area by the time they were called for dinner. Sora kept poking Alex in the head and laughed at him when he ran into the wall.

They were half way to the dining hall when Sora froze in her tracks, Alex stopped when he saw she had stopped and looked in the same direction as her. Ahead of them they saw Artemis being escorted down the hall somewhere else. Sora took a step forward and reached out slightly as if to call to him, "A...Artemis?," she whispered. Sora blinked a few times before she shook her head in confusion, "What about that kid? You know him or something?," asked Alex.

"Huh?..Oh uh no..come on lets get going"

"Ah! There it is!" Taiki exclaimed, jumping slightly in excitement. He pointed forward, past the cliff they were standing on the edge of to the government base below.

Kirai poked him. "Don't be so loud, we're really close now. Who knows where they keep cameras."


	106. Battle 99

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle Ninety-nine**

**Infiltration**

Sora ate in silence as she kept thinking about that boy named Artemis that was brought in. where was he now? What were they going to do to him?

But it wasn't long until after she had taken the first bite of Alex's cake when she was grabbed from behind by an official and brought to her feet. "Hey let me go! I haven't done anything I'm loyal!," she shouted. She struggled in their grip as they dragged her down the hall to where they had taken Artemis.

Alex watched in fear, he had tried to follow but was held back.

Taiki and Kirai sat staring down the cliff at the ominous government base below. They were too scared to say anything.

Cloud, Prism and Primrose arrived not long after. "Didn't run into anyone?"

Taiki shook his head. "Surprisingly no."

Lilly and the wolves stopped only for a few moments to look at the base. Lilly let out a growl and nodded her head from side to side, the whole pack started to spread out along either side of her and they began to move towards the base carefully. They didn't notice the others at the top of the cliff; Lilly was not turning back now. If she was going to die, it was as a wolf with her pack to help the others.

Sora was placed in a small chamber that looked like a tube and next to it a similar one. Inside the other was Artemis, he was floating in the liquid to keep him asleep for something. She looked down at them when she felt her feet getting wet she looked at them and growled.

Prism blinked. "Isn't that Lilly's pack?"

Cloud walked quickly to the edge of the cliff and glared down. "Shit. We need to get down there and quick," he said, looking around. There was a small path leading down.

"Come on," he ordered, quickly starting down the trail, trying to run as quietly as possible.

The pack slowly made its way to the base, making sure not to be seen by any of the possible cameras and making sure to double check where they placed their paws. Lilly of course, was in the front, she stood out further than the others and lead them along.

Sora hit the chamber a few times before she was asleep as well, the agents looked to make sure she was asleep and then they started the old experiment that had never been completed.

They were going to make their minds as "one" and make them more deadly than they had ever dreamed of being. "I have a bad feeling about this..," Primrose whispered, clenching her hand around her sword nervously as they hurried to the bottom.

"Tch. Did you expect there to be a cheerful environment?" Cloud asked sarcastically, looking upwards as he walked, searching for cameras or any kind of alarms.

Kirai looked towards the base and felt a strange pang of nostalgia. He'd really been here before. He was one of them just like Sora and Artemis and Primrose. All this time he'd been mentally denying it, but now he knew it was true.

Lilly growled something to herself under her breath and then looked around at the pack once more; she knew not all of them would come back out alive. But they had to make the first move before the government had the chance to attack first and get the upper hand in this final fight.

Sora and Artemis remained asleep in the chamber as the government finished their final experiment on them; they had to make these two the goal of their agents. The perfect set of twins.

Alex sat waiting for Sora to come back; she had to come back at some point right? He was anxious, and was trying to eat his cake, but he could only stare at it since he promised to share it with Sora and he just couldn't eat it all. Kirai sighed heavily, now just plain angry. He didn't like this place. Not one bit. He wanted to get this over with and get out, go home. He'd even go back to his old house. It'd be better there without his dad.

He wanted to forget any of this had ever happened. That he'd met any of these people, that his real parents were still out there somewhere. Kirai wanted it back to normal.

Primrose's gasp jarred him out of his thoughts. "I remember when I was in training there was this back entrance thingy."

Cloud nodded. "We can use that when we get down there then."

"Shit!" Prism backed up from the ledge she'd almost fallen off of. She looked over at Cloud and he just laughed at her.

"Watch your step."

Alex had waited for over a half hour by the time he sighed and was to get up and leave. He was turning to hit his head on the table from boredom he heard footsteps. He lifted his head and Saw Sora and Artemis returning, he jumped to his feet and ran over to Sora and checked on her. Sora had not changed much, except that her fighting instincts were sharper from what she had explained to Alex.

She broke away from Artemis who simply nodded and sat by himself chewing on a piece of mint leaf.

The wolves gave each other one last look as Lilly finally let out one last low howl to them all and the front lines of the wolves started to charge the base. "Got it," Primrose said happily, pulling out the bobby pin she had been using to pick the lock on the door they were going through.

"Wait," Prism stopped her from opening it. "Cloud lift me up."

Cloud gave her a slightly confused look before turning around so she could climb onto his back and carefully sit on his shoulders. From there she could reach a small alarm that was sitting on top of the door, and stabbed it with her knife.

Prism jumped down and then nodded at Primrose. "Okay now go in."

Sora and Alex ate the cake and the three were escorted into a training area to test out the new deadly twins that had been made. Sora had been more unwilling to listen but she was made to cooperate with them so long as her partner was still Alex. They sighed but agreed and knew she would still at some point have to help Artemis when they knew the time was right.

The group cautiously walked in and remained near the door. It was dark there, so no one could accidentally see them.

It was at this point that Cloud realized he had no plan whatsoever.

He looked at Primrose. "You still know your way around this place?"

She nodded after a second. "I think once I get back to the dining hall I'll remember where to go from there."

Cloud nodded and looked around. "Alright.. now to find that.."

Prism gave him a questioning look. "And once we know where we are?"

He looked at her blankly. "We kill people."

It wasn't long until Lilly gave aloud howl and the whole pack ran straight to the base growling and howling and alerting the whole base and drawing people to come out of the base to stop the wolves.

Blood was already being drawn from wolf and person; some were by claws and fangs while others were injured by sharp weapons.

Sora and Alex ignored the alarms as they were set off; they knew when they would be needed. Artemis sat and waited for the moments and sharpened his blade for the moment.

"We'll get to fight soon.."

"Right and we won't back down"

Cloud looked up when he heard the alarms. He looked at each of them with a mixture of fear and sadness in his eyes. "Okay guys.. I guess this is it."

"Taiki, you go and just start killing. Kirai you do not leave his side for anything, got it?" he said seriously. Kirai nodded at him. "And try to help," Cloud added as an afterthought.

He looked at Primrose. "You gotta lead us to anywhere they'd do experiments, okay?"

She nodded at him with a sad expression. "Okay," she answered, sounding like she was ready to cry.

Cloud sighed. "Alright.. don't die okay?" he fluffed up Taiki's hair before he and Kirai ran off. Deep down, realllyy deep down, Cloud felt like he wanted to cry too.

Alex and Sora both took turns practicing battling on each other and with Artemis too.

"This waiting is getting old"

"We have no choice, were the last line they have"

"Who cares, we could take them down now if we wanted"

"So? They need us in top form until they need us when they are on the brink"

"Nothing will take any three of us down"

Primrose carefully led them through the base, lurking in the corners of rooms so they wouldn't be seen. The wolves were farther in the building now and none of the agents weren't really paying attention to anything but the fact that all the wolves in the world must've been right there at that moment.

"Why didn't you send me with Taiki? Kirai's useless, he's gonna die out there!" Prism asked Cloud, sounding scared.

Cloud gave her a serious look. "I'm not separating us."

The wolves' sounds could be heard through the building. Growling, howling, whimpers of pain and death were echoing through the building all over as they wolves rushed through the building to weaken the agents and take as many of them down as possible.

Sora, Alex and Artemis got to their feet when they were handed their weapons by an agent and told to be on guard now, the wolves were getting further in and they needed the three of them in one piece. After the agent left he locked three steel doors behind him to keep them safe.

Primrose pointed to where the agent had been, whispering almost inaudibly, "There it is."

"Fuck," Cloud said out of sudden realization.

"What?" Primrose looked at him, scared of his response.

"Alex," he and Prism said in unison. "I forgot about him." Cloud sighed. "You're gonna have to fight him."

Primrose smirked. "That douchebag? Psh. He might be all genetically enhanced but I don't give a damn, I'll be okay dying by his blade as long as I get to inflict some sort of pain."

"Good. But how do we get in those doors?" Prism asked, looking around for any switches and finding none. The agent rushed down the hall to the sounds of the wolves who were still battling their way deeper into the base to weaken them and reach the control area.

Sora, Alex and Artemis all stared at the doors but knew there was no point in trying to escape; they would have to wait it out.

"This isn't getting better..I could hear the wolves already getting here further with every second," growled Alex.

"I know how you feel but we cannot go into that battle until it comes to us, you know what we're trained for," said Sora. Cloud glared at the steel that was blocking their path to the three. "Well how the fuck.."

He spun around and looked down at Primrose. "Is there any other way into that room?"

She shook her head. "Its completely sealed except for there."

"Shit.."

Lilly watched as she saw all her wolves slowly dying around her in the fight and knew she still had a large enough pack to keep going, but she had no idea where the hell to go. She barked a few orders to five wolves who followed her towards the scent of the others who were still there.

Sora patted Alex's head and said nothing for a few moments, "I won't let you die alone, I promise, nothing will kill us, I won't let them kill you Alex, you need a chance to live too just like myself and Artemis had the chance," Sora told him.

Alex looked at her and nodded as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly.


	107. Battle 100

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred**

**Taking down the Government**

Taiki looked around briefly before another agent came at him. "Oh go away!" he growled, frustrated. It was like they were endless, and he was fighting them all by himself. Well, Kirai wanted to help, but Taiki wouldn't let him.

"Taiki just let me help you!" Kirai insisted over the noise of wolves growling and clashing swords. Taiki was using both his and Kirai's at once, considering the amount of agents ganging up on him.

"No," he replied, angrily kicking an agent to the ground and stabbing him forcefully. "You were really annoying," he said to him as blood flowed from the wound. Lilly and the wolves ran up towards Cloud and their group and looked at them; Lilly was bleeding again from her wound that had not yet healed properly. She was forcing herself to fight and stand with her pack at this point and she must have been weak by now.

Alex eventually walked towards a wall and Sora followed, "Your scared aren't you?," she asked him.

Alex turned to her and gave a slight nod, "I could be dead and never live a life at all ever," he whispered to her. "You're aliiive!" Cloud said, only slightly relieved, considering she looked extremely tired and was bleeding once more.

"Did you see Taiki and Kirai on your way here? Are they okay?" Primrose asked frantically.

Prism looked at her. "Calm down or you won't last long."

Lilly and the other wolves looked at Primrose and shook their heads. They hadn't seen the other two at all since they had gotten into the building, not once and that almost made Lilly want to turn back and go find them. But she stayed where she was and turned towards the doors that they stood by. She narrowed her gaze at them and then she nodded to the five wolves with her and they started to ram themselves into the first door and trying to dent it enough to make it weaker.

Every time they slammed into the door they hit it harder, Lilly put more effort into her attacks no matter how much blood she was losing she wouldn't stop.

"They're trying to get in"

"And we'll be ready for them"

"oh.." Primrose looked at her reflection in her sword and felt sad. She really hoped Taiki was okay. He was the first in the group - besides Artemis, but he didn't count anymore - to attempt at being nice to her, not just tell her she sucked at fighting.

Prism patted her head. "He'll be fine. He's Taiki. And Kirai'll go crazy if anyone hurts him," she told her reassuringly.

Primrose nodded, but her fear didn't go away.

"Lilly you're gonna kill yourself doing that," Cloud said, worried for her condition. "We can find another way in."

Lilly looked at Cloud as she waited for her chance to hit the door. She shook her head the best she could and slammed into the door again at her next chance and fell to her paws in weakness. She staggered to her feet again though to continue helping to smash the door down.

"I won't let them kill you, I promise, your my partner and they won't get to kill my partner at all, not if I have anything to do about it," said Sora. Taiki was getting tired.

There were too many people. He was getting dizzy from spinning around and his arms were aching from all the swinging of swords.

He stopped to catch his breath when someone came up behind him and slashed at his side, successfully cutting him pretty deep. Taiki dropped one of his swords and nearly fell.

Kirai shot into action without even thinking about it, picking up the sword and attacking the offender quickly, almost too fast to be possible. He fell to the floor and Taiki just stared at him.

"I told you..no..helping."

Other wolves quickly came from around them and started to fight the agents that were trying to get near them again. Many were taking the places of the wolves who were being taken down by the agents and many kept taking the hit for any of the stronger wolves.

Lilly was able to hit the door one last time before she collapsed to her side and couldn't get back up, she laid on the ground panting for air and trying to focus on where she was again. "I told you!" Cloud said, slightly angry at her for continuing. He walked over to Lilly and looked down at her sadly.

"Prism you didn't bring any bandages did you?"

Prism checked her pockets for anything. She didn't remember bringing anything but you never know. She shook her head. "No."

Cloud sighed and tried to clean some excess blood off of Lilly with his sleeve. "Don't kill yourself."

Lilly tried to look at him but her head fell back onto the ground weakly and she simply felt herself slowly closing her eyes and whimpered. The other five wolves were still pounding at the door until a dent had slowly started to appear on the door.

Lilly tried to order them to stop but only found it hard to order them and then she finally turned her gaze the best she could to Cloud and licked his hand gently. Cloud looked down at her and shook his head. "Hey.. no. You're not going to die, okay? You can't. Not yet."

Prism looked over at Cloud and felt sad for him. The one person who'd practically given him emotions was now dying. It couldn't be easy on him. Lilly could feel the tears in her own eyes, she still wasn't sure herself if she was going to die. But she had to try and live just long enough to see the government fall once and for all, but she was finding it hard to even keep herself calm from crying. She gave his hand another lick as she tried to push his hand away from her so she could stand on her paws again and lead her pack.

Sora and Alex and Artemis stared at the doors knowing it would be awhile before they could even get through the first door. Cloud held back the tears burning in his eyes. "Don't move, you're too hurt. Just stay there, okay? You can't take any more risks."

"Kirai stop it, I can take care of them myself!" Taiki insisted, slashing at another agent who thought he could take him down.

Kirai shook his head. "No. You're already hurt."

"Yeah, one cut. Come on you don't need to be fighting."

Kirai glared at his brother. "Taiki. Shut up. I'm fighting. I'm tired of being useless here. I have to at least do something. Now watch out, theres a couple of guys coming for you," he warned, nodding in their direction. Lilly shook her head and continued to try and get to her paws the best she could, she whimpered in pain as she forced herself to her paws.

The other wolves around the two of them continued their part to try and help them stay protected for as long as they could at the moment during the fight.

Once Lilly was on her paws she looked at Cloud and nodded to him that she promised she would be fine. She stared at the door and found its weak spot. Above the door and at the bottom was where a small crack was starting to appear. She took Cloud's dagger from his side and held it tightly between her jaws and jumped to the top of the door and jammed the small knife into the crack. She jumped back down and then jumped back up quickly and hit the dagger and the crack shot down the middle of the door.

"Woah," Primrose said, shocked that a bunch of wolves could take down a steel door. But there were probably more behind it.

Finally, the stream of agents seemed to die down. Taiki and Kirai looked around at all the dead and/or injured people around them, and then looked at each other.

Kirai laughed. "I hate this place soo much."

"You and me both," Taiki agreed, looking down at his side and frowning at the blood stains on his now ripped shirt.

He sighed and looked back up. "So should we go find them?"

"I guess."

The wolves followed Taiki and Kirai as they headed to try and find the others as they tried to get there in time to give them the upper hand.

Lilly almost collapsed to her paws again but stopped herself and felt the blood trickling down from her wound again. They still had two more doors to get through and that would take more than five wolves. "Did you crack that door?" Taiki asked when they found them. Cloud looked over at him and nodded. "Yep."

Primrose smiled to herself. So they were okay. Now she could stop worrying.

..until they finally got in and had to face Artemis, Sora and Alex. Then she'd be worried all over again.

Cloud looked at Lilly again. "Lilly, don't even try to help with the next one. You're gonna hurt yourself even more."

Lilly's ears pointed right up when he told her not to help, she turned to him and growled at him to let her keep helping she wasn't going to stand by and do nothing while they all helped. She refused to not help she felt she had to help not matter what condition she was in at the moment. Cloud sighed angrily. There was no stopping her at this point.

"Fine, but when you can't move because you're way too injured, just remember I warned you."

He looked around and decided he should probably help break down the doors, but busting it open was taking too long, and hurting them all too much.

There had to be some other way, right?

He turned to Primrose. "Do you know how these doors open originally?"

"I think it's like a switch or something, but its nowhere around here."

The wolves were already slamming themselves into the second door already and trying to dent it enough to create another crack. Lilly was putting more pressure into her slamming, but it wasn't long until six of the wolves stood in front of her and growled at her to stop hitting the door as well. They didn't want their pack leader to die on them. Cloud laughed slightly when the other wolves growled at her. "See. They agree with me."

He turned back to Primrose. "Do you know where it is?"

She thought for a second and then shook her head. "No. But I think some of the agents carry like a portable button around if they work on experiments regularly."

"I didn't see any kind of portable buttons on anyone I just killed," Taiki told them reluctantly. Lilly growled at them to back down and let her pass. But Jumper came from out of nowhere and pinned her to the floor and she couldn't fight to get free anyways since she was too weak. Jumper nodded to them and the other wolves went back to slamming into the door and added more force to add for the lack of Lilly's power.

"So we're really only going to get into there by nearly killing ourselves? What's the point of that?! By the time we reach them we'll be too weak to even stand, much less fight," Cloud said, getting annoyed. The wolves couldn't keep doing this for them but they needed their strength for the three on the other side. The wolves were slowly getting weaker as they kept slamming into the door. They had trouble and Lilly didn't have the strength to howl loud enough for more and Jumper couldn't howl loud enough to call for help. Lilly wished she could help but it was pointless.

"Lets hope they can't find the agent holding the key"

"Well its not going to do much to just stand here and watch them," Prism pointed out, looking around. "Someone's gotta have a way in, right? Or else they couldn't have gotten in in the first place. So lets just go look for it," she said, and began to walk towards the fallen agents.

Cloud looked over at the wolves and sighed again. He hated that they were hurting themselves for them, but it was for a good reason. He looked at Primrose. "Stay here and keep watch. Kirai you stay with her," he instructed, motioning for Taiki to follow him and Prism.

Kirai sighed. "And I'm left behind again."

The wolves ignored the fact that the others had left to go find the thing that could open the doors. The wolves could already feel their shoulders getting bruised as they hit the door over and over so many times over. Some had to stop and lick their shoulder to relax it at some point too.


	108. Battle 101

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred one**

**Battle Among Friends**

Prism looked down at all the people. "Damn Taiki.."

"Heh.. there were a lot," he explained, kicking someone out of the way.

"So nobody looked suspicious?" Cloud asked, not finding anything at first glance.

Taiki shook his head. "Nope. They were all the same, really.."

Then he remembered something. "Except for that one that was really annoying and Kirai had to help me." He made his way to his spot from earlier, hoping that he could remember what the guy had looked like.

Sora knew Alex was about to crack from being afraid, she turned him to face her and she slapped him across the face, "You were trained to be brave and fight! Forget your fear, I promise nothing bad will happen to you I will protect you!," she shouted at him.

Alex stared at her and shook his head and nodded, "Guess something held me back."

Primrose thought she could hear something on the other side of the doors, but considering the amount of steel separating them, she couldn't make out what it was. Just faint yelling. Kirai seemed to notice it too.

"That one," Taiki said, pointing. He shoved up the sleeves of the dead agent, but there wasn't anything there. "Well there's no magical button," he grumbled to himself.

"Would there be a key or something?"

"That door didn't have a lock."

Sora had to keep yelling at Alex to keep him calm and to try and keep his mind on track to why they were here and what their job was as an agent that was trained for the government. She had to keep him calm because she knew how he could be easily taken down by his only weakness and she to keep his weakness down.

Taiki retrieved a small electronic device from inside the man's jacket. "The fuck is this?"

He tossed it to Cloud and he almost missed, but managed to catch it. "Its got a button," he said, shrugging. "Lets go see if it works." He spun around and headed back to the steel doors that were giving them so much trouble.

"Find it?" Kirai asked, ready to fight and get this over with.

"Maybe," he replied, pushing the button and staring at the doors, praying for something to happen. The next wolf was about to slam into the wall when the wolf ended up hitting air and fell on his muzzle. He turned and looked at the humans behind and growled at him slightly.

Sora and Alec heard something happening to the doors and Sora immediately stood in front of Alex to keep him safe behind her. She knew he wasn't in the right moment to fight. Cloud laughed slightly at the wolf. "Sorry."

He glared at Sora with a smirk. "Miss me?"

Taiki and Prism caught up with him and both smiled when they saw the open doors. They both pulled out their swords. Sora quickly loaded her bow and Artemis drew his sword quickly. Sora glared at Cloud icily and then saw Artemis stay calm, "Alex, whatever you do, stay behind me or close to me," she said to him.

"As for you..I will kill you," Sora hissed at Cloud. Cloud glared at Artemis for a second, feeling anger surge through him just from seeing him on the government's side, before snapping back to attention and tilting his head at Sora. "Haven't you already done that?" He kept his sword ready. Prism was prepared behind him and Taiki was on his side.

Sora glared at him, "I don't even know what you're talking about! I never met you until recently theres no way in hell I could've killed you before since I've never met you before!," she shouted at him. Sora was already losing her own cool, her own memories were flashing in her mind, but she was trying to keep Alex safe.

Artemis took a step forward and made sure he was inches from Sora in case she needed help to protect Alex. Alex was losing his nerve to fight already, and Sora could tell, the government had made sure to weaken him on purpose at this point.

"Those fuckers.."

Cloud laughed at her temper. "Oh darling, we met many years ago. I told you there was an entire past to you that you can't even remember," he reminded her. He looked past her, and at Artemis. "He can probably still remember."

Artemis ignored his comment and simply gave him a cold stare.

"Don't call me darling you asshole! I don't know you like that!"

Cloud waved off her comment. "Don't flatter yourself, that's normal dialogue for me. You would remember if it weren't for this goddamn place, and that kid you're protecting," he said, nodding at Alex. "He turned you against us."

"Leave him alone! I swear if you even lay a scratch on him I will never forgive you! Any of you! I promised to protect him with all I have. And. I. Won't. Break. That. Promise. I swear it!" she shouted at him. She kept her arm around Alex even more protectively.

"You know what else you promised?" Cloud asked, getting angrier by the second. He pointed behind him, at Kirai. "You promised this kid that you'd protect him forever, you'd never let anything happen to him. Ever. You swore on it. I don't see you protecting him now," he said, his voice getting a little louder than he'd anticipated. He was letting his feelings get to him.

Kirai was surprised that Cloud was trying to defend him. Everyone was, really.

"I don't know that boy at all! If I knew him I would remember but I don't because I've never met him before! In fact I never met any of you, I only know Artemis and Alex, and Alex is like my little brother and I have to protect him to give him the one gift he was never given! I promised he could have what I had gotten that he never was given!," Sora shouted. Her voice was almost to a pleading point, her memories were clashing together again, more than before, places being switched around faces missing but they were coming back mixing together.

Sora made sure she never left Alex's side, she wouldn't care if they attacked now, she would hold him and keep him safe.

"You know him. You know him well enough to fall in love with him, enough to be the most sickeningly perfect couple in the world," Cloud told her, shaking his head. "I could tell you your entire life's story and you wouldn't even know it was about you."

He looked down at his sword and then back up at her, tilting his head slightly. "But do you remember, Sora? I killed your parents," he said with a slight smirk. He hoped to jar a reaction out of Artemis for some indication that he wasn't completely brainwashed. The moment Cloud even mentioned that, Artemis turned his head quickly to Sora whos eyes went wide in horror. The memory replayed in her mind vividly, more than ever before, she could feel every hit, scar and drop of blood on her again. Artemis took a quick look at Cloud before he raced to Sora and held her back as she tried to race towards Cloud and slice his head off.

"Sora calm down! You had none remember?! You're a clone, my clone!," shouted Artemis, "You said you let it go! Let the past go Sora your parents aren't mad!"

"He killed them! I will not forgive him or his sister ever!"

Cloud laughed and Prism giggled. Cloud backed up so he and Prism were side by side and looked at her with an evil smirk. "Ah, you've said that so many times," Prism laughed.

"Yet you'd forgiven me for a while," Cloud pointed out. "Or at least you were close."

Taiki and Primrose backed up. They had a feeling this was not going to be good. They looked at each other and nodded, silently confirming a plan.

"You gotta calm down Sora! Calm down!," Artemis shouted as he tried to hold Sora back from attacking recklessly.

"They killed them! No way in hell I can stay calm! Alex you stay safe as much as possible...I need you to stay alive to experience what I have...I need to get some payback!," she shouted. Alex nodded and slowly backed away from his ragging partner.

Artemis was tossed to the side by Sora and looked at her in shock as she walked towards them, "I'll take you down alone."

"Together?" they asked in unison, both laughing slightly at the end. Cloud and Prism both had a frightening glint of evil in their eyes, exactly like what had been there 8 years ago.

"We're sure you're capable of it," began Cloud.

"But can you control yourself long enough to finish us off?" Prism finished. They both had their weapons ready and were almost excited for Sora's first move. Sora was fueled by her anger at this point; she ignored the comment of being to control herself at all. She didn't care, she only wanted to kill them both for good and end this, she had to kill them.

"Shut the hell up! Both of you shut the fuck up! I'll finish you off all on my own!," she shouted. Her anger was now the only thing that was blinding her and everyone but her, could see she was blinded.

Sora raised her bow shot six arrows and then drew her sword and followed after the arrows to attack the two at once. Cloud only had to raise his sword to deflect the arrows, seeing as only three would've hit them. The twins crossed their blades, so that Sora's sword clashed with theirs but nothing else. Prism slashed her sword at Sora's feet and Cloud's at her shoulders, coming at her from both ends.

Taiki shook his head, confused at their movements. "They're scary when you put them together," he whispered to Primrose.

The pinkette nodded slowly. "I've never seen them fight alongside each other.. they do the creepy twin thing where they're freakily insync."

Sora cried in pain when the felt the blades hit her, she broke the connection between their blades and jumped a few feet away. She glanced at where she was bleeding and growled at them, she didn't care at that point. She was already gone again, her anger had all control on her now, and she was lost at the moment.

"...Bastards like you don't deserve to live after what you've done! I'll make sure you never make another person suffer...I'll make sure you never draw another breath...Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away, "Sora chanted go away several times as she smirked and looked at them with an almost insane look.

Cloud glared at her. "You've made plenty of people suffer in your lifetime as well. Thats the thing about you, you're so hypocritical."

Prism shook her head and smirked at Sora. "Don't you remember burning down a park full of innocent families just to find me?"

"Think of all the people at your school you've killed. You were proud of that number," Cloud pointed out. "You hate us, but in reality.."

Prism tilted her head and smiled. "We're so very alike."

Sora ignored their words entirely, she only smirked and stared at them as she continued to chant go away, which she soon said it differently,"Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike."

Sora was lost, she did not process what they had said, and she then turned her gaze to Cloud. "Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike,"she pointed to him and smiled icily without saying another word she charged towards him. Cloud brought his sword up just in time for them to clang against each other. He smirked at her and quickly slashed at her side, Prism stepping to the side and waiting for an opening to attack Sora while she wasn't paying attention.

Sora flinched a bit but didn't react as she had before. She wasn't calming down from pain anytime soon, she was far too blinded by her anger to even think at that moment. Sora felt the sounds of the clanging blades and then she turned quickly to the Prism who set her guard aside to wait for Sora to be blinded to drop her guard. But Sora moved quicker and sent her blade flying towards Prism and it sent itself deep into Prism's side.

Sora then jumped back for a quick moment before she loaded her bow and sent an arrow towards Prism. Cloud looked towards Prism and slight fear showed in his eyes. She didn't show pain although it was very noticeable to her. She didn't cry out, that would only give Sora satisfaction.

Instead she glanced at Cloud and he ran towards Sora, yelling a "Watch out!" to his sister before taking a swipe at Sora, while Prism ducked under the arrow. She glared at Sora. Sora jumped up and blocked the sword with her bow and used it to propel herself up and over Cloud's head and landed not far from Alex. Sora smirked when she saw the slight fear in his eyes,"Atchi e ike,"she chanted again.

Cloud spun around to face her again and decided it was best to wait for her to make the next move. Prism felt slightly dizzy at the blood loss but remained standing, not even trying to stop the blood.

If she died, then she died. Oh well.


	109. Battle 102

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred two**

**The new agent in battle**

"Hahaha! Look at you...you have fear and you bleeding and would rather die...the moment you stop breathing will bring me joy..Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike," Sora started the chant again. She loved the words flowing from her mouth and loved how it sounded in her voice. Prism glanced at Cloud, slightly amused. "Are we sure that I'm the schizo here? Cause she sounds pretty fucking psycho," she said, smirking slightly, despite her pain.

Cloud looked curiously at Artemis. "Not gonna help? I'd figure you'd want to," he said with hate in his tone."

Artemis just looked at them confused; he had no idea what to do at the moment he was at a loss for actions.

Sora stared at them with insanely calm eyes and smirked,"Whats wrong? Afraid to move?," she asked with that same tone in her voice as the chant. Alex on the other hand was starting to slowly make his way to Sora, "S-Sora?"

"What happened to you?" Cloud asked, taking slow steps towards Artemis. "You brainwashed like your sister?" he asked, sounding like he was ready to rip him into little pieces, but his cerulean eyes were flooded with sadness.

Prism shook her head and gripped her sword tighter. "Smart enough not to move first."

Artemis hadn't drawn his sword yet, but stared at Cloud for a few moments as Cloud walked towards him.

"...I-I don't know what to do...something tells me to attack, but something tells me not to and to keep her under control...,"said Artemis. He loosened the grip on the hilt and backed away a bit before he fell back confused.

"Your a traitor...aren't you?...Artemis you little fucking traitor!..Oh well... then thats means you can all.. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike,"Sora chanted again. She started to advance towards Artemis, Alex then rushed to Sora and tried to shake her out of her insanity. "Sora!"

Cloud shook his head and laughed, but it was full of anger. "You don't even fucking remember! Do you even know what you did to me?!" he all but shouted at Artemis, glaring over his shoulder at Sora when she started chanting again.

"You touch him and I will kill you so hard," he threatened, sounding scarier than Prism and Sora mixed together.

Taiki and Primrose were next to Kirai now, and they looked at each other with confused expressions. "What's he talking about?" they asked the eldest.

Kirai shook his head. Sora giggled a bit when Alex stood in her way blocking her path to Artemis, "You too? Are you a little traitor too?," she asked him.

"N-no I'm not...its just your letting anger fuel you that you can't think Sora...please, you told me to be calm and now its your turn...let it go, let the past go Sora," cried Alex. She stared at him for a minute, and before she knew what was happening the chanting caught up again, she gently moved Alex out of the way.

" Atchi e ike Atchi e ike Atchi e ike Atchi e ike Atchi e ike Atchi e ike Atchi e ike,"and while she was chanting, Sora sent an arrow straight at Artemis. Artemis quickly rolled on the floor to dodge the arrow and looked at Cloud for any sign of help to what was happening at the moment.

" Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike...you all don't need to breath anymore," Sora said calmly. "Please Sora! calm down!," shouted Alex as he threw his arms around Sora's waist and held onto her. Cloud looked at Sora and shook his head. "I don't even..," he said, answering Artemis's silent question.

"Sora!" Kirai shouted, stepping up bravely. "Calm the fuck down!"

He glared at her, tired of watching all this. "Nothing you do is going to change it, okay?! Nothing in the fucking world! Not killing Cloud, or Prism, or all this fucking chanting! Just shut the fuck up and let it fucking go!," he yelled, holding onto his sword tightly, ready for anything she threw at him.

He was done being protected. Sora turned to face Kirai, she stared at him calmly for a minute confused a bit, her memories flashed bits and pieces of him every few seconds, but she couldn't place him correctly in anyway. She tilted her head at him and then looked at Alex and patted his head, "Well...were done here for now..Alex and I have some unfinished business elsewhere..lets go Alex, we need to thank someone for what they've done for us," said Sora.

Alex looked at her, he nodded and released his grip on her, Sora took his hand in hers and she led him towards the door and made sure he was very close to her. Although the chanting did not stop, she was still saying it under her breath." Atchi e ike. Atchi e ike..."

Alex was confused on where she was going to take them, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

Artemis stayed on the ground as he watched her leave with Alex, he had no idea what had happened. Kirai remained in his spot, staring disbelievingly at the place where Sora had just been. He shook his head and cursed himself when he felt himself crying and angrily wiped his tears away.

He turned around and glared down at Artemis, searching for an answer. "What the fuck, Artemis?" he said, his voice shaking. "You just left us."

Artemis looked at them all, confused and lost at who they were; he shook his head trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. "I-I don't know what you mean...I just woke up here..I only know the twins...who are they Cloud?," asked Artemis.

It wasn't long after that when you heard several explosions occur further away in the base. After silence there was a sharp cry of pain from a female voice and then out of nowhere Sora was sent flying down the hall past the door with Alex in her grip. A new agent that came after her followed and Sora quickly sent Alex into the room and hit the button to shut the door to keep him safe.

Alex ran to the doors once they shut and began to pound on the door to get to Sora. He had become so close to her, he just couldn't stand being separated from her, "Sora! Sora!,"he shouted pounding on the door. He started to cry as he tried but he only heard Sora crying in pain as she was hit many times over.

Cloud groaned in annoyance and stabbed the ground. "They fucking...gaah! No! You have to remember stuff!" He looked at Prism for help. "How do I make him remember stuff?!"

Prism shrugged, now clutching her side. "Do something to send him into shock or something and maybe it'll come back," she said weakly.

"What the fuck am I supposed to-"

Then the explosion went off, and every one of them jumped.

"The fuck was that?!" Taiki asked, shaking in fear.

"Is that Sora?" Primrose questioned. Alex kept banging on the door that sealed the place shut; he didn't want to be in the room knowing he was apart from his friend, his only friend.

"Sora! Sora! Sora! Let me out let me out! I-I have to help my friend I have to help her!,"Alex pleaded. He knew it was becoming useless to bang on the doors as he felt his hands go numb and he slid to his knees and hit the door one last time before you only heard crying come from him.

Taiki hurried back into the hallway and ran to the sound of the crying. "..Alex?" he asked through the doors.

Primrose ran to catch up with him and looked around for some way to get him out. She punched the first button she saw and the doors lurched open.

Cloud looked down at Artemis. "You don't remember anyone else? Just us?"

Prism walked forward and stood next to her brother. "Not even Kirai?"

"Who?," asked Artemis in confusion.

The moment doors opened Alex looked confused for a moment. He stood up and tears were still falling from his eyes as he took off down the halls to where he could hear Sora.

"Sora! Hold on I'm coming to help!," he shouted as he tried to find her again. "Ohmygodd," Cloud growled, starting up his pacing. Prism looked at him worriedly.

"He has to get his memory back, Prism. He has to."

Prism nodded. "I know, Cloud."

"How am I gonna get it back?! With Sora all I had to do was mention her parents.. Artemis doesn't have anything like that! Aggh!" Cloud punched the wall he was facing, ripping a nice hole in it.

Kirai shook his head, sighing. "Just kiss him or something, Cloud."

Cloud stopped walking and spun around to face Kirai and glared at him. "I told you never to repeat that!"

Taiki and Primrose watched him run before looking at each other and racing down the hallway after him. "Waait!"

Alex ran as fast as he could down the halls until he found Sora slammed into the walls and saw the other agent who had slammed her into the wall standing a bit further away. Sora got to her feet and growled at this agent with hate and she still continued to chant the same thing.

She had not lost her insanity quiet yet and had not let any of her anger go yet, but she was letting her anger out on the government at this point.

Lilly and the other wolves looked at Cloud in shock and waited for answer, only they didn't get an answer as a bigger explosion was made. Cloud and Kirai glared at each other, ignoring the explosion, the younger of the two almost shaking in anger. "You did not just make me say that."

"Just do it, its not like you'll have a problem with it-"

"Its not going to do anything!" Cloud cut him off sharply.

"How do you know it won't?!" Kirai asked. "We need his memory back Cloud!"

"I am going to kill you so hard," Cloud growled to Kirai as he took a step forward, pulled Artemis up by the front of his shirt and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't hate me for this okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer and crashed their lips together, praying that this would work.

"Alex what's wrong with her?!" Taiki asked, not sure what to do. Primrose stood slightly behind him, like she was using him as a shield. Alex turned to see Taiki and Primrose, "I-I don't know...after what that Cloud did something in her snapped and she can't fight correctly anymore!," Alex panicked. He saw the agent bringing his sword down Sora and Alex quickly ran forward and put himself between the blade and Sora. He felt the blade dig itself deep into his shoulder; the agent removed the sword and stared at Alex.

"I..won't let you hurt my friend..," panted Alex as he kept his arms raised.

Artemis's eyes widened in shock after Cloud had just done and he had no idea of how to react. Cloud backed up several feet after he noticed no immediate reaction. He blushed furiously and turned to look at Kirai.

He pulled out his sword. "You are soooo dead," he growled.

Kirai backed up. "I-I didn't know it wouldn't do anything!"

"You fucking bastard..now everyone knows!" he touched the tip of his sword to Kirai's neck and glared at him. "I hate you."

Taiki and Primrose only looked at each other, at a loss for what to do. Primrose was the first to act, grabbing her spare knife and throwing it at the agent, it jabbing into her shoulder. Artemis stood up and looked at them, he walked over to Cloud and turned him around before punching him, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that?," he said in a sharp voice.

Sora saw Alex standing in front of her protecting her and she quickly jumped to her feet and raced to him and looked at his wound.

"Your hurt..I'll kill them, I promised you would live and I won't break it," Sora looked up at the agent who smiled at her and they held their shoulder. She sat Alex to the side and laughed a bit at the agent," Go away..," she chanted again. Cloud's eyes lit up despite his pain. "It worked! Yaay- oww.."

"And technically, we agreed that I wouldn't tell anyone, not that I wouldn't kiss you with others around," he defended with a smirk. "Plus that was necessary."

"Oh god..," Taiki groaned in frustration. "I don't even know how to help."


	110. Battle 103

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred three**

**Alex helps**

Artemis hit him across the face again, "Well that should have been a clue when you say don't speak of it you idiot," Artemis said in an almost scary tone.

"But other than that..hey. wheres Sora? And that Alex kid?," asked Artemis as he looked around for them.

The agent laughed at her, this whole time Sora had not even given up on her chant, she kept repeating it, and she refused to give this agent that one cry for help that they were trying to get out of her. Sora raised her sword again and then moved faster than the agent and gave them a deep gash on their side and their already injured shoulder. Cloud rubbed his cheek where he was hit. "Ah calm down, Primrose and Taiki didn't see, and Prism figured it out on her own and Kirai knew anyway," he said, and then his eyes widened slightly when he realized what he'd just said. He tried to back up but found that he was closer to the wall than he'd realized.

"U-um.. they're out in the hallway," he answered, hoping Artemis wouldn't realize what he'd just admitted. Artemis nodded when Cloud gave him the answer and then he gave Cloud another punch in the face.

"I don't know whats going on, but lets get going now and help..and lets finally kill Alex too. He seems to be her antagonist for her and causing her more pain..I just hope she doesn't go insane and repeat go away a lot," sighed Artemis.

"Goddammit Artemis! Stop hittin me," Cloud grumbled. Prism was giggling to herself. He decided not to question it.

"Um.. she's been doing that for about ten minutes now," Kirai informed him. "..is that bad?"

Artemis turned to Kirai and shot him a look.

"Who in the hell triggered that?! If she gets like that she's more likely to get killed than to survive anything, she literally almost died more than eleven times when she went more insane then you have ever seen her before!," shouted Artemis. Kirai shook his head. "I didn't do it!"

Cloud blinked looked around. "Eheheh... I might've mentioned killing her parents?"

He looked at Artemis and smiled weakly. "Please don't hit me again?"

Artemis turned to him and turned back around from him then started to head down the hall before he quickly threw a knife from behind him and the knife cut Cloud on the cheek.

"Lets get going before my sister gets killed."

Prism laughed and followed Kirai out, giggling even more as she passed Cloud. "Three punches and a cut, and you still like him? You, my friend, must be quite the masochist," she teased him.

Cloud glared at her. "Go to hell," he growled, walking faster so he could pass her into the hall. Artemis rushed down the halls the moment he heard Sora's cry of pain. The agent had injured her badly enough now; she was stabbed in her side with their hidden knife in their sleeve and blood poured from her wound. Sora staggered back as she held her side tightly and felt herself getting weak.

The two were both at a high blood loss level but they weren't stopping, Alex tried to help many times but Sora had kept him safe and out of the way. Cloud, Prism and Kirai arrived shortly after Artemis. Kirai looked at Taiki for help. "What happened?"

"Hell if I know! This bitch came in here and just started attacking Sora and she keeps protecting Alex," he explained, not taking his eyes off of the fight in front of him.

"And she won't shut up," Primrose added. "What do you mean she..won't...Sora!," Artemis shouted. He was turning to assess how she was when he saw the wound on her and immediately grew worried at the state she was in. "She can't make it through this..shes gonne die if I don't get her out of this now," said Artemis.

"go away. go away. go away," Sora kept saying, she was ignoring the horrible pain now and rushed the other agent. But when Alex ran to help her Sora pushed him out of the way and he was sent flying and he crashed into Cloud.

"Oww...,"he said weakly. Cloud pushed Alex off of him without reacting. He looked at Artemis. "And how do you intend to do that, oh smart one?" he asked, the question coming out more harshly than he'd meant it to. "Well I wish I knew this time idiot. But someone had to trigger something when she was under control of our government friends and now completely insane! You tell me how you want to save my sister. If you want her to forgive you then you better save her this time because I have nothing anymore to save her," Artemis said to Cloud harshly right back.

Alex looked at them, "..I was her friend..why not just use me? She wants to keep me safe to give me the one thing I've always wanted and I seem to be her weakness at the moment," he said sadly as he threw his weapons to the ground. Cloud looked up when he said that and glared at Artemis. He would've responded with what he had been thinking but decided it wasn't the proper time for confessions and just broke the eye contact. He looked over at Alex.

"You think if we like threaten to kill you unless she calms down that she will?" he asked. That was really the only plan he had. Alex nodded, "If she breaks her promise in anyway, just think about it, her promises mean a lot to her to anyone that she cares about. And if her promise to me is broken, she just might calm down enough since she only wants to give me a life that I never got to live," he explained.

He looked over at Sora and felt tears fall down his face again.

"Please...I have to help my one and only friend..please..," he begged. Cloud glanced at Sora before pulling his sword out, walking up behind Alex and holding it to his throat. "I might cut you a little but I won't kill you," he whispered to him.

"Sora!"

He tilted his head at her. "Calm down you brat, your little friend's life is on the line," he said, his tone laced with ice. Sora stopped her next attack quickly and blocked the other agent's oncoming attack. Sora jumped back a bit and looked over at Cloud and saw that he had Alex in his grip with a sword to his throat, her eyes widened and she quickly grew defensive about him.

"Let him go! I'm warning you let Alex go!," she shouted. Sora held her sword up still, she wasn't calming at a fast rate yet, and they had to drag this out long enough to calm her down. Cloud shook his head. "No. You have to calm down or else he's getting it," he threatened, using his anger about this whole situation to make it sound real. Sora felt her anger rising more when she saw him holding Alex like his prisoner, but when she looked at Alex she dropped her sword a bit and took a step towards him.

"Let him go..," Sora said, even though she was still insane there was just the slightest hint of calming to her voice. Cloud only shook his head and cut into Alex's throat ever so slightly, only enough to let blood show, and maybe speed up Sora's calming process. Sora's eyes widened again and her anger slowly flared up again, but her anger was more aimed to herself this time.

"Please..let him go I can't break my promise to him!," she started to plead more at this point. Her voice was still filled with anger but also filled with begging. "I'll let him go. You just have to calm down, okay?" Cloud asked his tone gentle. It would really suck to make her worse because he was sounding too evil. Sora looked at him with now wide panicked eyes as she tried to calm herself quicker. She had no idea what she was doing at this point and her body was on autopilot, she dropped her sword and rushed over to try and protect or save Alex.

"Let him go please..I'm begging you, you can't take away my promsie to him noo!"

Cloud glanced at Artemis, wondering if this was calm enough, but didn't lower his sword. "I won't. Just chill out," he said to Sora. Sora looked at Cloud with panicked stricken eyes that were laced with fear for Alex.

"Please please please please please..let him go..he didn't do anything!..please just let him go..I'm begging you...please..," Sora begged more. She grabbed the blade of the sword and tried to remove it away from Cloud's hand. Cloud kept his hand still. "Sora. Listen. I'm not going to hurt him. Calm down and I'll let him go. He's not going to get hurt," he assured her. Sora gripped the blade tighter in her hand and didn't bother to care about the bleeding that was happening to her hand. Sora was still panicked, she wasn't understanding what he was saying at the moment, her only focus was on her partner at the moment.

Then Artemis came from behind her and hit her hard enough behind her to knock her out, and before the other agent could attack Artemis blocked the attack and knocked them back. He quickly led them back to the room where they were held, he grabbed the button that opened and shut the doors and he led them all back into the room and closed the doors again locking them all back inside.

Cloud sighed and wiped the small amount of blood on his sword off with his sleeve. He looked at Artemis blankly. "So what now?"

"Is she gonna remember everything again?" Kirai asked curiously. He felt bad asking after all that had just happened but he needed to know.

"I won't know until she wakes up, but that could be at any moment, and considering her only focus at the time she may not remember for the next few hours. But she will in fact remember everything that ever happened, as in from her very first moments as the governments pet and to the present, she will remember _everything_."

Kirai sighed in relief. "Oh thank god.."

Then he blinked. "Wait. Everything?"

His heart suddenly sped up. Everything..that meant..well, everything. Not a single thing in her life would be left behind.

Like how she'd hated him when they were first in the government.

"..is she gonna remember that she hated me?" he asked, looking at Artemis with scared eyes.

"Yeah she will, but that doesn't mean she won't love you still, I'm sure she can't stop that at all," Artemis chuckled a bit. He turned his attention to Sora when she began to wake up; she looked around dazed for a moment. Then Sora's head snapped around,"Wheres Alex?!"

"She's done it before," Kirai grumbled, staring down at his shoes, only to look back up when Sora awakened.

Cloud pointed not three feet from where Sora was sitting. "Right there, dear."

Sora turned to where Cloud was pointing; she saw Alex and ran over to make sure he was okay, "Are you okay? Look at me. Are you okay?," she asked in a panicked tone.

"Yes I'm fine. But you aren't," he said, she was confused at what he meant for a moment before she felt a surge of weakness and pain got through her whole body and she fell to the ground and her wound started to bleed again. Prism sighed heavily. "I really should've brought the first aid kit," she said, knowing either Cloud or Artemis would yell at her for forgetting it soon.

"Yeah, you really should've. That's just common sense. You go on a lethal mission, you at least bring a fucking bandaid," Cloud said sharply, not looking at her.

Prism rolled her eyes. "So moody. He's such a girl when it comes to liking boys," she whispered to herself. Kirai laughed, being the only other person to hear it. Alex sat her against the wall and took off his jacket and tore it so he could wrap it around her wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Don't go...don't leave me alone I don't want to be alone again," Alex cried, Sora looked at him and smiled, "not going anywhere spazz, I'm staying and I'm going to also spend every second with Kirai," she said. Kirai looked up abruptly and his eyes were almost sparkling with happiness. "Really?!"

Primrose giggled at his girlishness and Cloud even shook his head with a small smile. That guy.

"..Where's Lilly?" Cloud asked, looking around. Was she okay? Sora looked at Kirai and smiled, "Of course I will, I wouldn't miss a moment with you at all for anything," Sora said to him calmly. She then turned back to Alex and looked at him calmer, "And I will always keep my new little brother safe I promise."

Kirai smiled to himself, more than relieved. Was it really going back to normal? It seemed unlikely but he wasn't going to think into it too much.

"You have a lot of explaining to do with her," Prism told Cloud quietly. "She saw it."

Cloud looked at his sister, no expression in his eyes. "I know, but how am I supposed to explain something I don't even understand?"

She shrugged and glanced at Artemis before returning her gaze. "Maybe you should talk to your dear boy-crush before you talk to your girlfriend."

Sora sighed and then closed her eyes for the next few moments as she tried to get some rest after being injured so badly and she needed to stay strong for the final moments when the government was taken down.

Alex turned to them, "you can explain your moments later to her, right now I need to get you guys through this place in one piece and avoiding that agent," said Alex. Cloud coughed a little and glared at Prism for being loud enough for Alex to hear. "Ah, right."

Taiki tilted his head. "Why are we so afraid of that one agent?"

"That one agent, is a new agent that was made equal to Sora and Artemis's abilities. They were to be Sora's partner, and they called them after some character from a show kids watched that was only like eight episodes," Alex told them.


	111. Battle 104

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred four**

**Red and Yellow fight back **

"Does everyone have to be better than us?" Cloud asked with a sigh.

Prism nodded. "Pretty much."

"I wonder what the tv show was about," Primrose asked absently. Taiki laughed at her.

She tilted her head. "Whaat? I'm curious."

"Huh? Oh its some show called Black Rock Shooter, but they were only based off of them for their styles and weapons not so much their abilites. And they were given names based on the main character too," sighed Alex. Primrose laughed. "Well no wonder it was only 8 episodes, that sounds stupid," she giggled.

"Getting back to the point," Cloud started, "how are we gonna get out of here?"

"Well we can get out if Sora..could just go insane for a bit and she would be able to open the one path with one attack. Its a door that only those who were a Rock Shooter could open with their flame. Yeah they took about everything from the main character to make them. But without her insane we can't get it open..unless she can get the flame to work on her own," Alex explained.

"So you're telling me that we just spent like ten minutes calming her down and now we have to make her insane again?" Cloud asked disbelievingly. "Well I wasn't exactly thinking about that path at the moment now was I? My friend was in trouble!, "Alex growled at him.

Artemis had to think again, how could they get her to only make the flame appear without making her insane? Cloud sighed. "Well what else do we have to make her insane? We already used the parents thing."

"Um. You sure its a good idea to do that again?" Prism asked, twirling a piece of her hair unconsciously.

"Well do you have a plan, darling?"

"No. That doesn't mean yours isn't stupid."

"Then you come up with something better."

Prism rolled her eyes and looked away from Cloud. He smirked. "Yeah. I win this one."

"What about..if we...trigger her agent side? I mean it will take some time to trigger it but we could always trick her mind into her agent half and still have our own Sora still here. It would just make it hard to keep control but if we could just keep it long enough to open the door," said Artemis.

Alex looked at him and was very unsure of that plan, it was too risky to even try it, and how would they keep control of her to take down the government long enough. He knew she would end up as Yellow's partner. Cloud thought about it for a second. "That's really dangerous.. but it's better than just making her all psycho again I guess."

"No way in hell we'll be able to control her," Prism said, shaking her head.

"And even if we could control her, how are we supposed to trigger this agent side thing?" Kirai questioned.

"I know of one way we could...theres a word that could trigger it, I know the word, but it going to make her an agent again but only in her Shooter side the moment I say it..but I have to make her say the name I know the command," said Alex. He looked at them and knew they all thought the same thing of this being too risky and worth the risk at the same time. Cloud looked around and then shrugged. "Worth a shot? I mean we have no other plans."

Alex nodded and then turned to Sora; he walked over to her and shook her gently to wake her up.

"Whats up? We going to end it now?"

"Say your name, your other name, say it"

Sora looked at him and her eyes went blank for a moment, before she said it, "Red Rock Shooter," she said.

Sora stood up and walked over to a part of the wall and activated her flame. A scanner appeared and then scanned the flame and after it vanished you saw her turn to a spot in the wall and a door opened.

"We need to get going now..so...we can stop them..," Sora told them. Alex nodded, "We have to hurry, shes already having trouble focusing on which side shes on, she could be Yellow's partner at any moment," said Alex. "This is so confusingly weird," Cloud muttered, hurrying out through the door along with the others.

"I have to agree with that," Prism whispered back as she followed him. Sora watched them run ahead but was already following them when the door closed behind her.

She was hearing only government commands now in her head and was having trouble focusing on which side she was on, Alex already knew how hard it would be for her.

"Where do we go now?" Primrose asked, looking around. She didn't remember this part from when she was in the government. Probably because she wasn't one of these Shooter things.

"Go left then right then move so I can blast a hole in the damned wall instead of opening the door the right way," said Sora. Alex and Artemis looked back at her, they could see she was having trouble and they ran to her side and tried to keep her in their control. Kirai looked back at Sora for a second, worried about her, and then rushed ahead, past Cloud and Prism who weren't really doing anything, just watching Sora. "Are you guys gonna listen to her or keep staring at her?" he asked irritatedly and followed Sora's directions.

"Someone's grumpy," Prism whispered as she and the others followed after him. Sora pushed the two of them away from her and then rushed ahead of the others, the second she had made those final turns she pulled out her arrows and sent seven flying at the wall. There was a huge explosion and Sora rushed into the hole that had appeared.

The moment she got through the wall she was greeted by her own supposed to be partner. "How did those arrows break through a wall?" Primrose asked quietly to herself. Taiki shook his head at her. "You need to stop questioning everything."

Cloud blinked at the person in front of Sora. "So much for avoiding them.."

"The arrows are powered from her flame, the power of that flame gets sent through her weapons and makes them into explosives if she wants," said Alex.

He looked at Sora and saw Yellow was right in the room, she smiled at Sora and waited for Sora's next move. Artemis glanced between the two, before he could say anything Sora started to walk towards Yellow who smirked.

"Fascinating," Primrose said, looking upwards in thought. There sure was a lot to this whole government thing. She didn't know which was more confusing, being a part of it and having to follow so many rules, or not being in it and not understanding anything.

Cloud and the others watched the two silently; afraid to say anything, like the silence was protecting them somehow. Sora looked at Yellow as she walked towards her, and before anyone could say another word to keep Sora in their control. Sora took Yellow's hand and then let it go as she stood next to Yellow; the two nodded at each other and pointed their weapons at the group.

"Shit...it just had to go bad on us..," growled Alex. Everyone unsheathed their respective weapons, almost completely in unison. Even Kirai, which Cloud found surprising. Maybe he would actually do something this time.

They didn't move, just brought their weapons up to defend themselves and waited for one of them to attack. Yellow smirked and glanced at Sora who nodded back and they attacked together as they rushed the group and then vanished.

Yellow appeared behind Cloud and Sora was in front of him and Yellow stabbed Cloud with her sword and Sora stabbed Cloud in his side while Yellow stabbed Cloud in his shoulder. Cloud was too caught off guard to stop himself from crying out in pain. That goddamn Yellow had stabbed him right where Artemis had the first time he died, and that made it hurt fucktons more.

Unfortunately, this surprise attack also caused him to drop his sword, and he couldn't really move to grab a knife with all the pain searing at him.

"Oh fuck no!" Prism disapproved, acting quickly and rushing to this mysterious Yellow character and jabbing her sword at her, stabbing her in the back, hoping it hit something that would kill her. Yellow was caught off guard and bit back her cry of pain, Sora saw Yellow get attacked and then removed her sword from Artemis and then quickly kicked Prism off and away from Yellow. Sora and Yellow jumped back and smiled at their attack on Cloud and watched for what would happen next.

Prism quickly got back to her feet and looked back and forth between Yellow and Sora, trying to keep an eye on them, and Cloud, making sure he wasn't dying from all that bleeding he was doing right now.

Cloud picked up his sword carefully, not wanting his side to get even more injured than it was already because he bent down too quickly. He glared at the two and was about to attack, before a knife soared in their direction and into Sora's arm, compliments of Primrose, who thought she needed to help. Sora flinched when she felt the knife dig into her arm, she turned in the direction of the knife and glared coldly at Primrose and then looked to Yellow who nodded again. Sora rushed Primrose full on with her sword drawn and ready to attack, no one had expected another one of their sneak attacks. Sora raised her sword at Primrose and was about to bring it down on her, but then Sora moved out of the way and Yellow jumped over Sora's head and brought her sword down hard on Primrose's shoulder. Sora turned and stabbed Primrose in the chest, she missed vital parts, but it was still a hit.

Artemis's eyes went wide in horror at what he saw.

Primrose fell back onto the floor from the wounds and wasn't able to get back up. She stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Artemis what the fuck are you doing!? Why are you just standing there?!" Cloud yelled at him. "How about you help us you dumbfuck!"

Both Taiki and Prism ran at Sora, coming at her from either side and effectively slashing both of her sides. They backed up quickly so they'd be ready for one of the surprise attacks they kept delivering. Artemis ignored Cloud and rushed towards Primrose, he dropped to his knees and held her up,"Hey..your going to be fine, don't cry," said Artemis. He took his sleeve and wiped her tears away and couldn't help but start to cry himself, he didn't want to lose her either, but he had no idea how to take down the Shooters.

Sora tipped a bit but she stood up and looked at them with cold eyes before she opened her mouth to talk to Yellow.

"They're afraid to attack you"

"I know, since your injured still they want to take you out Red Rock"

"You're not going to let them take out your partner Yellow Rock?"

"Of course not, now, how about we go for the crying pair again?"

"Lets just finish them off now since they're too weak"

Primrose only cried more upon hearing his voice. She looked at him the best she could through her tears and shook her head, or at least tried to. "..it hurts," she whispered, her voice cracked from the pain.

Cloud glared over at them and quickly pushed any emotions to the side, looking back at Sora and Yellow in time to hear them talk about going after Artemis and Primrose. He and Prism looked at each other before rushing at them, Prism jumping up to attack Sora from above and Cloud swiping low with his sword to try and knock Yellow off her feet.

Artemis looked at her and felt his tears falling down from his face, "You'll be fine I promise...I'll fix you up good as new when this over, you're not going anywhere," Artemis cried. He held her close and took off his jacket as he held it on her wound that Sora had given her,"...I know it hurts but I'll make it go away soon,"

Sora and Yellow quickly moved when they attacked, Yellow flipped backwards and Sora slid to the left next to Yellow.

"So that one can still fight."

"Apparently, well then they must be the better of the group"

"But we need Blue Rock to make this end faster"

"But hes over there whining like a brat do we still need him? We just agreed to kill him"

"I know but to finish them all off we need him"

Yellow sighed and nodded. "Say your name, your real name!"


	112. Battle 105

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred five**

**Three Shooters versus one Shooter**

Primrose held onto his shirt, not being able to find the strength to move enough to hug him back. She coughed a little. "I-I love y..you..," she whispered through tears.

Cloud's eyes widened when he heard them. "No.."

Prism shook her head. "Nonono.. he can't..be.."

Artemis's eyed widened when she said that to him, "No..I won't lose you...y-you're going to be f-fine," he cried. He was already fighting the command that was shouted, he wasn't leaving her side, and he held her closer trying not to believe what was happening.

Yellow and Sora growled as he fought the command, but they knew it had to work eventually since his eyes were already changing slightly to the look that only the Shooters had. "N-no I'm not.. just...take them d-down ok-kay?" Primrose choked out. She could tell something was happening to him and was getting scared, for him and for everyone else. "No, you're going to be fine don't talk like that, I'm not leaving you alone," he cried, he refused to obey the command just yet. He looked her and tried to keep calm at the same time.

Primrose wanted to wipe her tears away so she could see him properly but she was starting to get unbelievably dizzy. "..b-bye...Artemis..," she whispered, crying with the fear that those would be her last words.

The rest of the group watched with silent shock. None of them had a clue what to do.

"She just won't die will she?," asked Yellow annoyed. Sora shook her head and rolled her eyes in their direction, "Say your name!" she shouted again for him to hear.

Artemis wiped her tears away, but at the same moment he flinched in pain when she shouted the command and the fight was harder to get over. Primrose smiled weakly up at Artemis before her eyes went blank, stuck in that expression forever.

Cloud shook his head, surprised that a tear trickled down his cheek. "She's gone," he whispered almost inaudibly, but everyone heard it because of the silence. Artemis's eyes widened and he didn't move for a moment. He was confused at what just happened to her, he had no idea how to deal with this, but he didn't have enough time to stay in control anymore. He stood up and placed her body down gently and then stood up, "..Blue Rock Shooter," he said as he walked over to Sora and Yellow. He turned to face the group, tears still streamed down his face but he had no idea anymore of who his old self was anymore at the moment and so did not know why he was crying.

"Good to have you here Blue Rock, now lets finish this"

"God fucking dammit I hate everything in the fucking world fucking fuck fuck," Cloud rambled, shaking in anger. How were they supposed to win now? Three of them? Fuck no.

He had a death grip on his sword and glared at every one of them. He waited for them to make a move and vaguely wondered where Lilly was, but pushed the thought aside. No time for that.

"Three shooters, against you all? And yet you can't down one with so many injuries? You do not stand a chance against us at all," said Yellow as he smirked at them.

"Give up now and we'll let you live," said Sora as she stood next to Artemis who stood there in silence and said nothing to them.

Sora and Yellow nodded and nudged Artemis who nodded and the three of them rushed to the twins. Cloud and Prism barely had time to raise their blades to block the others' attacks, and both of them still got a semi-deep cut each. Taiki ran to their side to help, if he could. Yellow saw Taiki running towards them and quickly rushed him and kicked him away from the other two's attack on the twins.

She smiled as she sent him flying and into Kirai, then she jumped back over to the others and the three of them stood back and watched them struggle. Taiki scrambled back up and helped Kirai to his feet. "The fuck have you been doing over here?! We've been dying, literally, and you're just standing here?!"

Kirai didn't answer him, just watched the three Shooters with fearful eyes. Cloud and Prism glanced back at them but then hurriedly returned their gazes to the three, not wanting to miss their attacks.

The Shooters laughed at them.

"They can't win can they?

"No, they are too scared to even attack anymore"

Sora raised three arrows and shot them towards Taiki and waited to see what he would do. Kirai pushed Taiki out of the way before he could get hit. He hadn't even seen them coming, he'd been glaring at his brother, confused on why he wasn't doing anything while his group was fighting for their lives. Sora saw the arrows hit Kirai instead and was surprised to even see what he had done. "He took the arrows for that other kid? Why would he do that?," asked Yellow. She glanced at the other two who shrugged in confusion as well.

Kirai looked down at the arrows and pulled them out, flinching at the pain and then throwing them onto the ground. Taiki looked at him worriedly. "Why didn't you just tell me to move?!"

"You wouldn't have reacted fast enough," Kirai explained his voice level despite having just been pierced with three extremely sharp arrows. The three Shooters stared at them in surprise, "Why bother to take the arrows? I thought you would want to live rather than die?," asked Artemis in shock. Yellow rolled her eyes as she gave up trying to understand these weird people. Kirai looked at Artemis, slightly surprised that he didn't know already, but then remembered that he wasn't himself. "I'd rather I died than he did," he told them.

Cloud tilted his head slightly. They weren't even related and he cared about Taiki enough to die for him. Artemis stared at them, but then shook his head; Yellow and Sora walked up next to him and placed a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it...we'll just kill them quickly and put him through the pain first though and then it will all be over for them," laughed Yellow.

Sora smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Why do you even bother to keep fighting? You guys can't win" said Sora. Kirai didn't look at either of them, just stared straight ahead. Taiki was getting scared.. not that he wasn't scared already. Kirai was acting weird and it was rather unsettling.

"You don't know that. None of us know what's going to happen," Prism answered. "Look at you all...one dead, three injured, one injured badly, and one left because he had no choice and then you have a weak agent on your side," laughed Yellow.

"We might as well kill you all now," said Sora as she stood straight and raised her sword a bit. Artemis and Yellow followed suit and both stared at the small group before they even decided to attack they had decided to after Cloud again, but first to take down Prism.

Cloud and Prism were confused at what they were doing, and looked at each other. Prism was surprised at how scared Cloud looked. He was always so fearless and here he was, looking like he was ready to cry because he knew he was walking into certain death. She didn't like it at all.

Prism stared at the three Shooters and readied her sword, ready to protect her twin even if it meant she would die first.

Before anyone could even react or process what had happened, the three Shooters vanished in an instant.

Then Artemis came from the side and gave Prism a deep cut on her side, Yellow came from above and stabbed her sword from above and into Prism's back, Sora came from below and cut her deeply on her legs. They smirked as they stood in front of her for a moment then they quickly retreated back and watched at what would happened next.

Sora licked the blood from her blade while Yellow and Artemis flicked their blades to the side and splattered blood everywhere.

Cloud swore he felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces and instantly all three boys ran at the Shooters full speed, Kirai going for Sora, Taiki going for Yellow and Cloud heading for Artemis.

Kirai didn't even notice it was Sora, and he didn't care. He'd had enough of this. He slashed at her with almost all of his strength.

Taiki rammed his sword into Yellow's stomach and hoped it wouldn't kill her so he could hurt her more.

And Cloud knocked Artemis off of his feet. The three Shooter's eyes widened but they each kicked them back and away as they jumped back and held where they got wounded. "So they can still fight, lets do it again," laughed Yellow. Just as they rushed to attack the three boys at once they were all sent into the wall and crashed into each other.

They looked up and growled when they saw someone in green standing in front of the three boys.

"They have made you three aware of each other, but they never told you about Green Rock," said the one in green. He turned to face the group, "Hey, you guys okay?," he asked them. Cloud didn't even try to respond and ran over to Prism. She'd crashed to the floor, not helping her condition, and was clutching her side which had already been stabbed recently. She looked at Cloud, who was crying desperately now, with sad eyes. "I'll be ok-ay."

Kirai looked at the mysterious person and shook his head. "Not really but we're alive.. mostly.."

The one in green looked at them and laughed at bit.

"What don't tell me you don't remember after about an hour ago," he laughed as he shook his head. But he didn't bother to say anything else to them as he turned back to the three Shooters.

"From the looks of it, you must be Green Rock, am I right?," asked Sora as she helped Yellow to her feet, "Correct, but might as well not tell you where I came from anyways," he chuckled at them.

Yellow, Sora, and Artemis all glared at the new Shooter, they were angry that they had not known about this one and wondered why they had never been told. "Um," Taiki said, nervously messing with the tail of his shirt. "Are you gonna try and kill us too?" he asked warily. Kirai would've laughed at him if he wasn't just as scared.

Cloud ripped off half of his sleeve and tried to stop Prism's bleeding. She'd been through worse though. He knew she'd be okay but that didn't make it any less scary. "I just saved your ass and you think I'm going to try and kill you? Thanks for the credit, I don't get a thanks or anything geez, and his sister, we can save her, lets just take them down and bring them back to their senses," said the Green Rock.

The three growled at him and they didn't move yet, "So, then, who are you anyways? I don't remember reading anyone else being made a Shooter," asked Yellow.

"Are you serious? None of you can tell who I am?! Come on I helped you guys just get here..damn thanks a lot guys"

"Well I don't know anything anymore!" Taiki defended himself.

Kirai thought about it but he was at a loss for who he was. Cloud looked at the new person and tilted his head.

Prism coughed. "I-its Alex you idiots."

"Ohhhhhh!" Taiki said happily. "He's not gonna kill us. And thanks by the way," he added. "How come only she knew it was me and the rest of you spazzes had no idea who I was? How could you not be confused to why I wasn't helping?! I was busy trying to get my Shooter self awakened and you guys just wouldn't even think that maybe you had an ace no matter how weak I acted earlier," he dead panned.

Taiki shrugged. "Didn't think about it I guess."

"And Kirai's too stupid to come up with any of that. I forgot you were even here soo," Cloud said, wiping his eyes and pretending he'd never been crying. Alex rolled his eyes at them, "Whatever, so, why not leave these three to me and then you three can sit back and watch?," said Alex calmly as he took another step forward.

The three Shooters got to their feet and took a few steps towards Alex and raised their weapons to him and wait for his attack first. "With pleasure," Kirai said, walking over to Cloud and Prism and taking a seat next to them. Taiki followed suit.

"You okay?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded at him. "I'll live."

Alex readied himself, then before anyone could even blink he rushed the three alone and kicked Sora away before she could slash him and made her crash into Artemis and they slid further off against the ground. Then he took Yellow and slashed her and then threw her further away and into the corner of the room.

Sora and Artemis growled as they got back up and charged Alex and clashed their blades with Alex and Sora took that chance and kicked Alex in the chest. She knocked the breath from him and then Artemis took a hidden knife from his sleeve and slash Alex in his shoulder.

Kirai blinked when he realized something. "I attacked my girlfriend."

"And I'm fucking proud of you," Cloud told him, being completely serious. "Didn't think you'd do anything during this whole thi- fuck..," he cut off his sentence when Alex was kicked.


	113. Battle 106

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred six**

**Sora says good-bye?**

Alex's eyes widened when the breath was knocked out of him and then he felt himself get kicked back to the wall further away and then Sora quickly shot an arrow at him and he felt her arrow pierce his arm. He flinched slightly but rolled away when he saw Yellow rushing him and brought down her sword only to hit ground. Yellow growled and then saw he wasn't too far and then punched him and he tilted to the side a bit and then Sora slashed him on his back.

Alex jumped further away after being attacked and landed in front of the others who were watching. Alex was already injured and bleeding this quickly. "Yeah I'm not just gonna watch," Cloud said, standing up and readying himself for whoever was going to attack him. Kirai attempted to stand up as well but Cloud shook his head at him. "Nope. Not yet at least," he told him.

Alex looked at Cloud and pushed him back, "Your not fighting. This is a fight between Shooters and you aren't one..I want my friend back and her brother and I'll do it alone as the Green Rock Shooter," said Alex.

At the same moment they all had a flame over one eye, each the color of their names, they all smirked and all at once they all clashed their blades together each one attacking the other and Alex struggling to keep them all down.

After trying for so long, he was able to keep Sora down when he slashed her side again and got her in the shoulder and she couldn't move anymore. Cloud stayed back obediently but didn't sit down. He didn't like just sitting there, if he stood up and was ready if something happened, that made him feel better about not doing anything.

Kirai was surprised that he didn't have a problem with Alex cutting into Sora. He was mad at her. He'd probably regret attacking her later but right now he didn't care. Sora growled at Alex, but Yellow and Artemis told her to stay back since she was too injured now to even lift her sword again. Artemis looked at Alex and then rushed him and cut him in the leg quickly and then slashed his arm. Yellow cut his other leg and then slashed at his side and shoulder. Alex jumped away again but ignored the bleeding; he needed to knock one more Shooter down before he could take down Yellow.

He was about to attack again before he heard an arrow whizz by him and was heading towards Cloud, but he moved faster and took the arrow deep into his shoulder. He looked over at Sora who smirked, but yanked the arrow out threw it to the ground and then threw his sword at Sora and got her in the side. Sora's eyes widened and she fell to the side and onto the ground; the other two looked back to her and then turned back to Alex. "You'll pay for that one Green Rock, no one hurts my sister Red Rock," growled Artemis.

Cloud was surprised when he took the arrow for him. He would've moved. Or maybe he wouldn't have. He hadn't actually seen that coming.

Cloud glared at Artemis when he said that. He was hating him more and more by the minute.

"Then come at me Blue Rock! Do it I dare you..you can't take me down on your own you weak Shooter!," taunted Alex. The two of their flames blazed, Artemis rushed at Alex and their blades clashed one on one and Yellow stood by to watch, she knew this was his fight alone.

"You'll pay..If Red Rock dies..I swear I will not stop trying to kill you and the moment you die...will the moment Red Rock has her revenge!," shouted Artemis.

"You sound just like her when she wasn't a Shooter yet..and you both call for revenge, you must be hiding your dark secrets to call out the word revenge," Alex said calmly.

"Shut up! None of that is your business Green Rock!"

Kirai and Cloud looked at each other. Secrets? What secrets? Was there seriously more to all of this? Their whole situation was already confusing enough without this Shooter nonsense, and now what? More?

"Oh come on Blue Rock. Admit what you did when you killed your family that you tried to live with. Admit how you had killed your own living breathing real blood sister before the government took you away. Just admit those secrets admit all of it," said Alex with a smirk.

"Shut up! Green Rock don't open the old wounds one tried to close, I swear mind your own life and leave mine alone! I will kill you if Red Rock dies!" shouted Artemis. Kirai stared at Artemis with wide eyes. He'd been hiding that from everyone all this time?

Cloud shook his head in disbelief. Artemis had aided in killing him because he killed Sora's parents, and there he stood, having killed his own family. The lying bastard really had the nerve?

"Admit it Blue Rock. You were too scared to even admit it to yourself, to even think about them meant you had a weakness which is why you stood strong and proud. Trying to find a way to forget after all these years..and your still haunted by nightmares which is why you never want to sleep, "Alex said icily.

Artemis's eyes widened as those nights played in his own head, Alex took that chance and kicked Artemis back and then punched him and sent him flying into the wall and threw a small knife at Artemis. Artemis was too stunned by reliving his past now that he couldn't move.

Alex smirked and turned to Yellow, "You broke my other Shooters...you bastard," she said with an upset laugh. Cloud shook his head, not believing this. He looked at Kirai, silently asking 'did you know this?'. He shook his head as well. Artemis had surprised everyone.

Yellow rushed at Alex by surprise and knocked him back into Cloud and then dug her blade into him. Alex's eyes went wide in surprise as he felt the blade enter his body but then smirked when he knew their wounds wouldn't be fatal for long.

He kicked her off and sent her sliding on her back and he threw his other knife at her and she found it in her chest. But before Alex could move again he found himself on the ground in pain. He saw a chain with knives on his arm and then it wrapped itself around him entirely. He dared not to move.

Just as Yellow rose to her feet, she was surrounded by a pack of wolves that came bounding into the room and Lilly was in the lead. Cloud caught himself from falling after Alex was knocked into him, looked up and smiled when Lilly and the pack arrived. He would've cheered but decided it was best not to. Maybe now this would be over faster.

Lilly growled at Yellow who knew she couldn't fight back now, she was badly injured, but he had to try. Lilly gave a loud howl and the before you could move the whole pack lunged for Yellow all at once.

Wolves were already lying on the ground on pain or dead, blood tainted the floor crimson and then finally Yellow was pinned by the wolves.

Lilly walked over to Yellow, every wolf except the ones holding her down moved out of the way, Yellow didn't move her gaze from Lilly, and everyone in the room could see what happened next. Lilly bent her head down and bite Yellow in the throat, there was no cry, there was only silence and blood poured from her throat. Blood pooled around Lilly's paws until she let go and turned to face the others. Her fangs and muzzle were covered in the crimson stuff and she nodded to the pack to check on the others.

Cloud let out a small "yaay!" at that.

Then he wondered if she would kill the others.

Probably not, right? The group still needed them. Even if they weren't needed, it would be really sad if they were gone. After going through this much?

Why did he even care? Lilly walked over to Cloud and checked to see if he was alright, she of course was still hurt herself, and how she was on her paws no one knew.

Sora and Artemis woke up when they found themselves pinned by the wolves, and struggled to get free. Lilly snapped the chains from Alex free and nodded for him to release them from their Shooter half, "We'll learn to manage those some other time them," he sighed.

He walked over and it took him over twenty minutes, but he finally got them back, but the flames didn't die away from their eyes yet, since now they were in a more basic half of their Shooters.

The two looked around, in pain and confused, the moment Artemis saw Primrose's body again, he cried and looked away. Cloud patted her on the head lightly when she walked up to him. "Thanks," he told her with a small smile.

Taiki glanced at Primrose with sad eyes. He looked up at Kirai. "Can they save her?" he asked quietly.

Kirai sighed. "I don't know."

Alex looked over at her body, he simply waved the wolves off who moved and Artemis walked over and picked up her body. Before anyone could say anything he turned to Sora who knew what he had to do and she nodded.

"Do it..then I won't be the only one," she said weakly, he nodded and then walked away.

She looked up at Alex, "Shooters huh?..Who would've guessed, I was already weak I couldn't even wake up and fight back from my Shooter," she said sadly. Sora didn't bother to move, "Yeah..but its my fault, I could've done it myself, but that would've been risky with Yellow Rock," he said. Cloud was confused as to what exactly they were doing with Primrose. He wasn't about to ask though, seeing as he knew he probably didn't want to know anyway.

"Red Rock Shooter...has a nice ring..but I don't think I should bother with it anymore," said Sora.

Alex shook his head, "Just because you have no control doesn't mean I can't teach you your basic side still, now get up and show me that flame...I want to see how red it can get," he said. Cloud and the others suddenly felt out of place. Everyone was one of these special government experiments and they were all just normal, no magical powers or anything. They could be taken down easily and most of them didn't fight very well. It was rather unnerving.

Sora stood up, "But I liked being a cat better though," said Sora, "But your better as a Shooter, we can train you and Artemis, theres only three of us and they can't create more of us unless Artemis finds out how make more Shooters but I doubt they want the same burden of being a Shooter," said Alex.

"But..being a Shooter makes you blind to everything,"

"Not if you focus and remember who you are"

Prism looked up at Cloud. "So..is it over?"

He shrugged in response. "Nobody's killing each other anymore.. maybe. But we're still at the government base.. you never know what could happen," he said, not looking her in the eyes for some reason. Prism assumed he was thinking about something.

"Anyways..we need to get him to hurry the hell up, when the Shooters are defeated..the base will explode," said Alex.

"Green Rock..you are so fucking dead when I get my hands on you," Sora growled, she tried to lunge at him but found herself back on the ground writhing in pain.

"Don't move kay,"he asked sweetly. Cloud looked up and stared at Alex. "What?"

"Did you just say that this place is going to explode?" Prism asked, needing confirmation. How much time did they have? "It won't explode yet, it still senses one Shooter, and thats me, so long as I stay as my Shooter it won't explode, now lets go see what Artemis was up to," said Alex.

He started to lead the way but then stopped,"Uhhh...came someone help Sora? I don't want to help Red Rock since she would throw a fit if I tried to help," he laughed. Kirai sighed and walked over to her, not looking at her as he picked her up carefully and went to follow Alex.

Cloud helped Prism up and they did the same.

"What's he doing to her?" Taiki asked, afraid of the answer. Sora looked back to them, "Cloning," was all she said. That one word always sent shivers through her, and Sora also started to think about herself as being a clone. She knew Kirai wasn't happy with her and smiled to herself when she made her final decision.

"Put me down..," Sora told him.

Alex turned and stared at her for a moment confused. Kirai looked down at her and was confused as to why she was smiling. But he didn't question her and carefully set her down on her feet, staying there in case she started to fall. The moment Sora's feet touched the ground she looked at them all, "I know your mad at me Kirai. You can't hide it and after what I've done, you have the right, I've been nothing but trouble for you all anyways, and so was Artemis, but I only caused him more trouble..so why should I stay with everyone when I'll just be more trouble?," she glanced at them all and half smiled now. She took a few steps away from Kirai and then headed back to the room they just left.

"So...I'm not staying...your all good on your own, you don't need me around to be such a pain," Sora told them. She reactivated her flame eye and then turned to face a window,"...So this is good bye," Sora felt tears running down her face. She broke the glass with her arrow and then jumped out of the window and landed on the ground and vanished into the forest.

"What the hell just happened?...We have to get Artemis."


	114. Battle 107

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred seven**

**Primrose cloned**

Kirai stared after her in disbelief and shook his head. His eyes were wide with fear and it was likely that he was going to cry.

Cloud predicted it before it would happen. He shook his head. "Kirai-"

He sprinted down the hall and ran out after her, almost completely following her until he reached the forest. He stared into the trees and then slowly walked; hoping that was the direction Sora had gone. He heard Cloud faintly calling him back but didn't listen.

He wasn't going to lose her again. Sora raced through the trees as fast as her wounds would allow her to carry herself, but when she looked at her wounds, she saw she was bleeding again.

"Fuck...But I can't go back..not after what I did..," she said to herself. Sora raced down a narrow path, she hadn't thought about how narrow or how it ended, but she didn't expect to run off another cliff. She felt her feet hit air but this time she landed on her feet and then slid down the side and then tumbled into a pile of leaves and laid there.

"I can't move anymore...I just hope no one finds me," Sora curled up into a ball and fell asleep in the leaves. "Soraa!" Kirai called into the forest. It was getting dark and he could barely see anything. No way he was gonna find her now.

Why'd he have to go and run after her?

"Fuck fuck fuck," Cloud growled. "He's gonna die out there."

Sora stayed curled up and asleep and woke up two hours later and woke up to find it getting dark already. Her flame was activated again and she knew this would make it harder to even get through the night without being seen.

But she couldn't move anyways, so she continued to lie in the pile of leaves and relaxed on her own and stared at the sky a bit.

"He won't find her unless that flame is activated," said Alex. Kirai wandered around, running into a few trees and almost falling off what he expected was a cliff. He thought he saw a light for a second but assumed it was just his imagination.

"Well it better be fucking activated," he said irritatedly. Sora shifted to her other side for a moment to feel the slashes in her side and cried out a bit in pain.

"Fuck..I deserve this anyways..its my fault to begin with them anyways," Sora said to herself as she looked up at the sky. She sighed and felt the blood either still stopping or it would start up again and she didn't bother to stop it if it did, she laid in the leaves.

"I hope it is.. and he better be smart enough to know a weird red flame when he sees something on fire and its not a wild fire," sighed Alex. He was supposed to be the less calm Shooter, but he didn't care, he knew who was the calmest and it had been Yellow. Kirai then realized that all the Shooters had had flames and almost slapped himself for being so idiotic. He turned to where it had been and it was still there, but he had just almost fallen off a cliff, so he didn't move.

"Soraa?" he called out, praying for a response.

"He probably isn't, knowing Kirai," Cloud said, shaking his head. He looked at Taiki. "Was he always so dumb?"

Taiki nodded. "He's smart..he just lacks common sense."

Sora heard someone call her name, she turned her head up towards the cliff a bit and looked up to see who it was. But she couldn't see very well and forced herself to move and sit up to looked up better and saw it was Kirai. She quickly tried to get to her feet and only found herself back into the pile of leaves face first.

"Idiot...and don't ask about if a Shooter can find another easier..because I don't know," sighed Alex.

"Are you down there? I can't see," he called, nervously taking a small step forward but nothing more.

"Can we go see if Primrose is okay?" Taiki asked, fidgeting nervously.

Prism patted him on the head. "There, there. Don't worry, little one."

He glared up at her. "I'm older than you."

"You're not taller~"

Sora looked back up to him to confirm with the red flame, she didn't say anything, she didn't really want to talk anyways since she was about to cry out in pain anyways.

"Yeah, come on," said Alex leading them to where Artemis was at.

Artemis had placed Primrose's body in a chamber and was at a computer already half way done with the process.

Kirai sighed nervously. "Okay.. I'm gonna jump down there okay?" He didn't care that he would probably break something. He took one more step, at the edge of the cliff, and looked down, about to jump down to her when he slipped instead. He landed on his back not far from Sora, not hitting anything, just giving him a massive headache.

"That's scary looking," Taiki whispered. "Is she gonna come back exactly the same?" he asked, louder this time. Sora looked at Kirai and then started to try and back away from him when he was only a few centimeters away from her. She didn't want him to see her and she had already told them good bye why would he come after her anyways?

Artemis was silent for a moment, "Yes...she will I'm not leaving anything out of her memory at all, I'm not going to lose her," said Artemis. His voice was calm and he never turned away from the screen as he kept putting commands into the computer to finish her clone. You could see the clone already in the other chamber next to the motionless body of Primrose; the clone looked exactly like her.

Kirai sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow."

He looked at Sora for a second and then tilted his head, too quickly actually, causing his head to hurt more. "Why'd you go and do that? You've tried to leave a million other times with that excuse and we deny it every time."

Taiki nodded, not wanting to say anything else.

Prism glanced at Cloud, who remained expressionless. She knew what he was thinking anyway. She nudged him with her elbow and he looked down at her.

She tilted her head at him and he just shook his head.

Taiki was confused by their telepathic conversation. Sora looked at him and didn't answer him at first, she was going to be silent, she didn't think it was her place to talk anymore at all. She adjusted how she sat and the flame was the only thing that gave them any light.

Artemis had finally finished what he had been doing, he hit the last button and everything started to flash and he watched the screen as the whole process was done in a few minutes. He walked to the chamber with her unmoving body and made sure to place the cover for the chamber. Then he walked over to the one with her clone and waited as it opened and he caught her as she fell forward,"Hey..its time to wake up sleepy head," he said gently.

Kirai looked at her carefully. "Hey, talk to me."

"And I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at what the government's done to you."

Primrose jerked awake, instantly clinging to Artemis's shirt like she had been when she died. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I-I...how.."

Sora shook her head for a second before she looked at him again. "Its my fault for even keeping that watch anyways..you all wanted to kill me the second you saw it anyways..and now look at me..a Shooter," she said.

Artemis looked at her, "I told you that you would be fine didn't I?," he told her with a smile, he made sure to lead her away from the other chamber. He looked at the others and shook his head to them to tell them not to tell her she was a clone. His blue flame was going to be hard to explain since it never died out for the moment.

Kirai thought for a second before responding. "We didn't want to kill you. We were pissed off, yeah, cause you could've gotten us killed. But not kill you. At least I didn't want that," he told her, getting quieter as he stopped.

Primrose shook her head and looked around in confusion. "B-but.. but I died.." She looked down at where her wounds had been.

"What?! How'd you do that?!" she asked Artemis, so very confused. Sora shook her head, "I could see that look in your eyes Kirai. At the moment you heard I had that watch, you wanted to be the one to end it," Sora told him. She looked at her hands for a second, "I should've died in that fight as a Shooter.."

"I told you I would make you good as new didn't I? I promised you," he said as he looked at her being confused. Kirai shook his head. "No. I didn't. And even if I did, it was only momentarily, because I eventually realized that if I killed you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I would have to live my entire life without you, knowing I had been the one to take your life away. And I would've brought all that pain onto myself."

"But.." Primrose looked at him, feeling clueless. This had to be a dream right? That thing before you die? "But how?"

"But how could you even want me back? I was more dangerous as a Shooter than anything else..why would you want to be with a Shooter like me anyways?," she asked. Sora was trying to find a way to make him leave and never come back to find her.

"Don't worry about that anymore, you had only fallen unconscious your fine now, thats all that matters now," said Artemis. He lifted her up and carried her in his arms, "Just take a nap again you must be tired still," he told her.

"I don't give a fuck what you are. I was scared as shit of you when I first met you, and that was exactly when I started to fall in love with you. I don't care how dangerous you are or what you've gotten me or anyone else into. I just love you and I need you and if you're gone I'm gonna be really sad," Kirai told her firmly.

"You can just give up on getting rid of me cause I'm gonna be here for a while."

Primrose blinked and a tear fell from her eyes. This couldn't be real. This was a dream and she wouldn't wake up and Artemis would be gone. She held onto his shirt as she was carried and closed her eyes to try and nap like he'd said.

Sora looked at him in surprise.

"You fell in love with me because you were scared of me?..Gee that makes me feel so much fucking better..everyone is scared of me even at the school I was sent there for a reason and I even killed them for a ranking..maybe..I need to stay as a Shooter since I don't seem to care as much like a Shooter."

Sora sighed when he told her he wasn't leaving, so she laid back down in the leaves and stared at a leaf in front of her face.

Artemis looked at her when she fell asleep in his arms, he was happy to have her back and he wouldn't let anyone tell her the truth. He turned to look at the others, "Do you want me to patch Prism up for you Cloud?"

"Noooo," Kirai sighed. He hadn't said that right. "I meant I loved you despite I was scared of you. I ignored it cause I didn't care."

"No. You don't. Its too dangerous."

"Hm?" Cloud hadn't been paying attention. He looked at Artemis, trying to figure out what he'd said. "Oh. Uh, yeah."

Prism blinked. "Oh yeah.. I got stabbed.." She looked down at her shirt, which was stained horribly with blood. "A few times.."

"But what made you love me huh?," she asked and she looked up at him as she laid in the leaves and flinched in pain a bit.

"Why not Shooter mode all the time? I could get used to it..maybe"

"Then lets get out of here for good, and I also learned how they made the Shooters too. But I'm not making anyone a Shooter and I'll fix you up when we go back to the cave. Since thats where the only medical supplies are, they don't need medical supplies here as you can guess," he said.

Artemis held onto Primrose closely refusing to let her go as he walked, he was glad no one was asking why so far.


	115. Battle 108

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred Eight**

**After the battle**

"A lot of things.. You were like a challenge for me. When I first came to Battle High I thought I was the shit, and then I met you and I'm like whoa, I'm not that awesome, but she is. And you were so fun to be around because everything was an adventure. And then there's the obvious, you're like really pretty so theres that," Kirai explained, not looking at her and thankful for the darkness to hide his small blush.

Cloud vaguely wondered why he was so tightly holding his dear Primrose but decided not to ask. It would probably come out more harshly than he wanted it to. Prism nudged him again and he shot her a glare. His sister sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"I was all that to you? And this is the first time you decide to tell me this? You are such a spazz, but why now of all times do you decide to tell me this and never before when we had so many other times being alone?," she asked him, Sora gave a small yawn at this point. It was getting darker and her flame was slowly dying away as she got tired and was already curling up.

Artemis and Alex looked at each other, "time to lead us out..hey wheres Sora?," asked Artemis. Alex looked at the others for a moment to decide whether or not to tell him anything,"Uhhh...Blue ro- I mean Artemis," Alex slowly started. He growled at himself for almost calling him Blue Rock again.

Kirai looked down, feeling dumb. "I dunno.. that stuff's embarrassing to admit.. at least for me," he said quietly.

Cloud coughed a little. "She ran away into the forest and Kirai went after her," he told him, knowing he'd probably lash out at him, but also aware that Artemis wasn't about to let go of Primrose to do so. Sora gave a small laugh; she yawned again and fell asleep in the leaves. She was trying to escape to sleep to get away from the pain and ignore her battles.

Artemis looked back to him, "Oh...well she should be fine so long as hes with her I learned that by now," said Artemis. Kirai laid back down, carefully this time so he wouldn't cause his headache to get worse. He stared up at the trees and sighed.

This day was so confusing.

Cloud glanced at Artemis but then looked forward again. Prism sighed heavily. "Those two annoy me sometimes," she said, trying to get Cloud to pay attention to something other than his thoughts, which probably weren't doing any good for his mood. "They can't live without each other yet they seem to think that the other can be perfectly fine without them."

Sora was already asleep but it was getting cold and she was shivering already from the cold.

"Well..thats them for you, and it is weird though, I've never seen Sora dependent on someone other than me after so long. Ever since Kirai came here they've been so dependent on each other that they are very perfect for each other and they always know what to do to get what they want too," laughed Artemis. Even Alex laughed as heard about that, "Sora dependent? I have to see that, shes so independent to me," he said.

Kirai looked over at Sora to see her shivering and removed his jacket, draping it over her. He smiled at her sleeping form. She was so peaceful. You wouldn't even imagine how dangerous she was when she looked like this.

"Kirai was like that too," Taiki piped up. "He didn't really have any friends.. everyone hated him because he'd beaten up at least one person they knew. And when people started to forget about that Kirai just wouldn't talk to anyone. He's quite the antisocial when he's not around you guys," he informed them. Sora felt his jacket lay on top of her and snuggled into the jacket and fell into a dream again. Thoughts were racing through her head still though which wasn't surprising for her too much, but she was getting sleep at least, something she hadn't gotten in a while.

Artemis looked at him, "Are you serious? Thats hard to believe even for Kirai...Hmm, but then again Sora was so opposite yet the same as him. Sora would cry when she was hurt, but she would stand back up on her own two feet and in the end she killed them. She never let many live because they wouldn't run away or back away. They never backed down and they kept fighting her," sighed Artemis. "She became silent and ended up being an almost silent killer in a way, she never spoke in her fights at all, and she never spoke to anyone at all."

Kirai yawned slightly and lay down once more, now for the last time, because he fell asleep almost instantly. He didn't dream about anything, just slept, which was a relief since he really only had nightmares.

"Kirai talked, but whatever he said was always either really sarcastic, an insult or him being a pessimist. He faked being nice whenever he talked to adults. Except our dad. ..I've never seen him be nice to anyone except me, really.. until you guys of course.'

"Hm." Taiki tilted his head. "I always thought Sora would've been really outgoing. Guess not though."

"Sora outgoing? Please, back then she would only talk if spoken to or she would only talk to me, she never talked much to anyone let alone me, she rarely ever talked to me. If she talked it would only be to talk crap about someone if they talked to her first. She was never outgoing, she kept to herself," explained Artemis.

Alex looked at them, he felt out of place again among these ones, he was thinking about pulling off what Sora had done, run away. "But why?" Taiki asked, not even thinking about a possible answer.

"Tch. I can answer that," Cloud said, rolling his eyes. That was just so obvious.

Taiki looked at him. "She wouldn't talk because her parents were murdered?" He frowned doubtfully. "You sure?"

"Well," Prism started, "would you be ready to chat with a few friends if Kirai died?"

Artemis thought about that for a moment, "Well theres that and the fact that I had transferred her to my school and she had been getting into fights at all of her old school," said Artemis. "Oh. That makes sense."

Cloud sighed and glanced at Artemis. "Okay I gotta ask dude, why do you have a death grip on Primrose? Its not like she's gonna jump out of your arms." The question was really starting to bug him. "Well yeah, she started more than half of those fights and many kids ended up in the hospital usually," Artemis explained to them for a moment. Then he glanced back to Cloud and then looked away to him, "Because it doesn't concern you...,"said Artemis. With that he walked further ahead until he was out of their sight and left them behind and he left the base and towards the cave.

"...Well, you all seem to be back and in one piece. So I'll be leaving you all once we get out of here," said Alex as he led them down another hall. Cloud and Prism looked at each other. Prism shrugged. Taiki looked confused as well.

"Whaat?" Cloud asked him, surprised at that plan. "Sora's not gonna like that," he warned him, though he was probably aware of that. "Why else should I stay? Its not like I really belonged here anyways, she won't need me...her Shooter side can be up to her what she does with it...,"he asked. "Wow," Cloud laughed. "Did you not just see her freak out because I threatened to hurt you? She's gonna freak out and think that you're gonna go do something extremely dangerous and kill yourself."

"Plus, where are you gonna go?" Prism asked. "Haha, that was when she was still in government control, I'm not that important to her anyways. The one whos really important to her is Kirai," he said to Cloud with a slight smile.

"I don't know what I'll do, maybe just hide away and never come back, or let my Shooter half end me, I can do that if I wish it," Alex told Prism. "Oh.." Prism and Cloud said at the same time. Taiki laughed at them. Twins were entertaining.

"Don't do thaat." Cloud shook his head. "Death is boring."

"Death is boring? How? I was made for nothing but killing, I don't know how to live in that world like all of you do I was hidden in here all my life. Hell this place is my home and its the only place I know," Alex laughed a bit as a tear slid down his face.

He looked around at this place and couldn't believe he had been trapped here all this time, yet he had been treated so well. "Like, what's the point of death if there's so much out there? You can learn to live like a normal person, more normal than us." Cloud was surprised to see him crying.

"And why do you want to leave anyway?" Prism asked carefully. "I've never been outside these walls until just recently so I would feel out of place unlike you guys who have always been outside and never had to be stuck in here like me," he said sadly.

He turned to Prism, "Why would I want to stay here if it only brought you all trouble?"

"You'd get used to it though," Cloud pointed out.

Prism waved off his reply. "Eh, our group is easy to forgive. Except Sora but she likes you anyways so that doesn't matter. Unless you'd be the one beating yourself up for causing us anything, nobody would care what you've done in the past."

Alex looked at him, "How could I get used to it? I'm just an experiment of theirs anyways, I wasn't meant to be a person," he told him sadly and looked at the ground.

"So you forgive? But that doesn't mean anything to me since I have done bad things forever."

"That barely even matters," Cloud disagreed. "What you need to do is go out there and show the goddamn government that you're more than an experiment."

Prism shrugged. "So have I. I'm still here."

"But I have no idea how to even do any of that. If you forgot already, I'm clueless to the world except for what Sora shared with me not long ago," Alex told him.

"Yeah, but you have known these people longer than me, so what does it matter for me to stay? Do you even really want me around anyways?," Alex said to them in an almost quiet voice. "Well obviously!" Cloud and Prism told him in unison.

"Why else would we be trying to get you to stay?" Prism laughed slightly as his doubt.

"I'm saying some pretty un-Cloudlike things right now. I don't normally do that to people I hated mere days ago," Cloud informed him. "But why do you want me to stay? Just because I don't know a damned thing isn't the only reason your trying. So whats the other reason?," asked Alex.

"And what do you mean by that? I bet Sora still hates you after how I saw her as Red Rock," said Alex. He let his flame blaze gently again as he turned to face all of them and looked Cloud in the eyes.

"Cause you helped us. In a way we're indebted to you, but that's not why we're doing this. It would really suck if you helped us and then just went and killed yourself," Prism said, looking ahead and wondering just how far ahead Artemis was.

Cloud sighed and looked at him. "Yeah so do I, and I'm still trying to work on that. What I meant was I don't normally care about people when I don't have much business with them, so the fact that I care if you let your weird Shooter thing kill you or not is out of the ordinary."

"So I helped you. But I don't get why you would want me around after I just tried to get you killed not long ago, and you saw how weak I was too today, why would you want someone weaker than Kirai with you guys anyways?," asked Alex confused.

Alex gave him an odd look and his flame blazed a bit more when something hit him, "Crap! The forest isn't safe at night..," he said. He forgot this whole forest was mined. Prism shrugged. "Why not? Your strength doesn't determine your usefulness," she told him. "Kirai did help today. Who's to know what would've happened if he hadn't taken those arrows for Taiki?"

Cloud blinked. "Uhh. Kirai and Sora are alone in the forest and they're probably both asleep." He looked at Alex. "What's the probability that something will eat them?"

"Because I'm pretty useless more than Kirai."

Alex turned back around and then to answer Cloud's question he dashed down the hall to the outside in order to find them quickly before anything happened to them.

"Sora! Kirai!," shouted Alex as he looked around outside. Cloud and Prism ran off after him, Taiki lagging behind. When they finally caught up they all stared at the ominous trees. The forest was quite intimidating at night.

"Heeeyy!" Taiki yelled.

Kirai stirred. What was all that racket for? He was trying to sleep, after an extremely exhausting day. Alex had trouble just glancing outside.

"Damnit...I have to find he- I know I can try and use Shooter connection but that wasn't tested much," suggested Alex.

Sora grumbled in her sleep a bit and whined when she heard the noise.


	116. Battle 109

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred nine**

**Cloud can't play guessing games**

Cloud shook his head. "No. I have a feeling it's not going to work out and either you or her will go all crazy."

"Cover your ears," Prism instructed. She waited until they had obeyed her and let out an extremely high pitched scream that echoed throughout the entire forest.

Kirai jumped awake. "What the fuck?!"

"KIRAAAAAAAAI! ARE YOU GUYS OKAAAY?"

He tilted his head at the voice. "PRISM? ..UH, YEAH."

Alex looked at Cloud with slight discouraged glance. He knew Cloud wouldn't be happy, but he turned and faced the forest and closed his eyes and his flame grew into a bright light.

Sora jumped up from her sleep and looked around she quickly picked up her bow and loaded it. She was dazed at the moment and then sighed before she clenched her side tightly.

"Fuck..I forgot that I can't move..," she whispered. Kirai looked at her in surprise. Why'd she do that?

"What do you mean you can't move?" he asked, not remembering her saying anything about that. What'd she do to herself this time?

Cloud groaned in annoyance when Alex did it anyway. He really didn't trust this Shooter thing. It was suspicious. "Well...I can't move well after that fight..Alex may have accidentally hit something that made me unable to move for the next few hours...and I'm still injured, I'm still bleeding," Sora told him. She removed her hand from her side and showed him the blood.

Alex focused his flame on Sora's red flame. Sora's flame activated itself so fast that Sora flinched in pain and she covered her eyes in pain. She could feel the green mixing with her red as he tried to find her and it was painful to have a Shooter forcing a search for her. Kirai opened his mouth to reply as the flame appeared and he instinctively backed up slightly. "The fuck?"

Prism was glancing back and forth between Alex and Cloud, waiting for Alex to announce something and monitoring Cloud's actions, since she could tell he was nervous. He'd started pacing around in small circles. Sora held her eyes in pain as she tried to control her flame and keep it hidden from Kirai. "It...activated itself..," Sora told him through gritted teeth.

Alex finally felt her red in his own green flame and flinched back in pain and fell to his knees as he kept trying to focus his flame on hers. Kirai tilted his head curiously at the fire. "Why would it do that?"

He looked at her and then a pang of worry hit him. "Are you okay?"

Cloud stopped mid-circle and looked down at Alex, glancing at Prism. She was watching him too. He would've asked if he was okay but was afraid to break his concentration. Sora was almost in a ball at this point until she had no choice but to give the flame to will and gave in. The flame blazed brightly and you could see traces of green mixed in the red and then she fell back into the leaves and stared at the sky blankly.

"I-I'm fine...,"Sora said as her voice distanced, "Green Rock..I'm here..," she said absent mindedly.

Alex finally stood back up to his feet and when he uncovered his eye you could see it was half red and green now and it blazed. He stared into the distance and past Cloud.

"Red Rock, where exactly are you?," he asked calmly. Kirai sighed when he heard her speak of the damned Shooters. 'Here we go again,' he mentally grumbled. Maybe this time she wouldn't try to kill him.

Cloud was slightly relieved when there wasn't a bad result just yet. But it only lessened his nerves a little bit. This stuff was still dangerous to mess with. Sora glanced up at Kirai and then back into the distance, "I-I'm with Kirai...and were down a cliff...I still can't move after you hurt me so fucking badly you ass," Sora growled back.

Alex sighed when Sora growled at him. "In case you forgot, Red Rock, you were trying to kill us and me at the same time and you were already hurt by Yellow Rock ages ago before I even arrived... But anyways...were coming to get you, and since you can't run, you're getting babied by me since your still acting like a child Red Rock," said Alex.

"Nooooo! You can't do that!," Sora whined back to him, and started to pout as he told her what he would do. "Yes he can," Kirai agreed with a nod. "I don't like being alone in the forest with only one other person."

Cloud laughed a little when Alex responded. He was surprised that nothing extremely bad had happened yet. Maybe this would go smoothly after all. Sora shot Kirai a glare the best she could and then started to curse under her breath about the two of them and thought about throwing a rock at Kirai's head but didn't.

"...Fine..you both are assholes you know that right?"

Alex laughed, "Yes. I know we are bastards, now sit tight and we'll come and get you both," sighed Alex. He turned to Cloud and nodded," Come on, I can't let the flame go until we reach her anyways," he said calmly. Kirai laughed a little at Sora. "But you love us so it's okay," he said, patting her gently on the head.

Cloud nodded back to him. "Lead the way, Mr. Shooter."

Prism poked Cloud's arm. "See, I told you nothing would happen."

"You said nothing of the sort, dear."

Prism shrugged. "I was thinking it so close enough."

"Oh shut up..,"Sora pouted as she lay back down and tried to calm down.

"I still don't get how I got lucky with you," Sora laughed slightly.

"Hey, I'm not Mr. Shooter, its Alex, got that?," Alex said back to them with a smirk as he started to lead them away. He led them carefully through the forest without falling into the traps that were placed there or he would disarm them easily. Kirai thought about that for a second and then tilted his head at her. "What do you mean?"

Cloud vaguely wondered how he and the others had missed all of these traps on the way here. They passed by quite a few.

Taiki looked around. "Hey where's Artemis going to, exactly? We kinda changed our destination."

Sora just chuckled a bit and shook her head, "Never mind you'll figure it out later."

"Hes not important at the moment, if you want to worry about that kid go ahead and go find him, but he doesn't matter to me. Blue Rock doesn't understand that he has to tell her at some point," Alex said sternly.

"Nooo, now you have to tell me," Kirai insisted.

"I think I'll stay here," Taiki said quietly.

Cloud sighed. "I don't think she'd even freak out. She'd probably just be glad that she's back."

"Nope not happening, you have to guess now," Sora sighed as she stared at the sky and was getting tired of laying in the leaves.

Alex nodded to Taiki and kept walking until they came up to the cliff. "Hey you down there?!"

"But I don't wanna guess! You know I'm not smart enough to do thaat!" Kirai pouted at her. He looked up when he heard Alex.

"Yeaah!"

Sora groaned when she heard Alex at the top, "Make the fucking flame go away you asshole!,"Sora shouted back up to him.

Alex rolled his eyes and jumped down after them to get down and see how Sora was doing first, "How is she Kirai?," he asked. "Well she can't exactly move," Kirai told him, glancing at Sora. "Hurt herself on the way down I believe."

Cloud, Prism and Taiki jumped down after him, Prism almost falling over if Taiki hadn't caught her. Sora looked at Kirai, "Don't tell him that you poo face," she said to Kirai as she shoved him slightly when she started to sit up again.

"Well, your hurt, we need to get you someplace safer than here so we can treat your wounds and make sure you don't get dead by a wild bear or anything," sighed Alex.

"Well he asked me how you were," Kirai responded, pushing her back playfully.

The mention of bears reminded Cloud of Lilly. Had she stayed at the base? Wasn't it supposed to explode?

Nah, she'd moved. She was smart. "Don't tell him every time I fall and get hurt you meanie," Sora said to him and she leaned over and kissed him gently.

Alex shook his head and then turned to the others, "Get ready to move out the base will go down in a while and I'm sure Lilly and her pack is gone," said Alex.

"I apologize," Kirai said with a smile. That was the first time she'd done that in a while.

Cloud tilted his head at Alex curiously. "How do you always know what I'm thinking? Its scary."

Sora leaned on Kirai for support when she forced herself to her feet at last and stood next to him.

Alex turned and looked at Cloud in surprise, "Well it obvious in your eyes when you get concerned about her and I can already tell you always think about her when she wanders off. You're like an open book Cloud," Alex told him with a smirk and then turned back to Kirai. Cloud blinked and his eyes widened slightly. "W..what?"

"He's right actually. You're really easy to read. You have like, a different look for whoever you're thinking about," Prism admitted to him.

"What?! No I don't!" Cloud looked at her nervously. Was it really that easy to tell? That couldn't be good.

"Yeah you do."

"No! If I do then who-"

"Artemis and Lilly," she answered before he could finish his question.

"Wha...how... whaat.." Cloud looked at the ground, surprised that he was so easy to figure out. "Well fuck.."

"You've lost the trick to hide who you're thinking about Cloud...unlike the Shooters who you can never guess," laughed Sora.

"Go ahead. Guess who we're thinking about right now," said Alex. Sora and Alex turned the flames off and looked at Cloud calmly and made sure the others were silent, they wanted to see if Cloud could really guess their thoughts.

"Uhhh." Cloud looked at Alex and Sora and just shook his head. There was no way to tell. He pointed to Alex and guessed a random person. "Yellow...and for Sora...uh.. Pri..sm? I dunno," he said with a shrug.

"Whereas I can look at Kirai and can tell that he's thinking up some daydream about Sora," he said with a smirk. Kirai stared at him.

Prism laughed. "That doesn't count, he's always doing that."

"N-no I'm not!"

Alex and Sora dead panned at Cloud.

"You're a damned idiot Cloud, I was thinking about where the fuck my brother was," Sora said with a bored look and sighed and looked back to Kirai with a small blush.

"I was thinking about the agent who basically raised me...you're horrible at this Cloud. No more guessing games for you," he said and then shook his head at Cloud. "Oh shut up, I didn't try cause I knew I'd get it wrong anyway." Cloud said with a bored tone. He looked at Kirai and laughed. "But I think I did a pretty accurate job on this one based on his level of blushing."

Kirai glared at Cloud. "Shut up Chiyako!"

"Oh we're on last names now? Alright Shizukana, calm down. I was actually kidding but I think I was right anyway."

"..just...shut up," Kirai grumbled, looking away. "Your last name is Chiyako?...Sounds not like a Cloud name but a Prism name," Sora said in an almost bored tone except for the hint of pain in her tone.

"What the hell, you all have a last name? I don't know if I have one," said Alex in surprise.


	117. Battle 110

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred ten**

**Differences in Clones**

"Well it is my last name too," Prism pointed out.

Kirai tilted his head at Alex. "Really? Why not?"

"I doubt there's much use for them at the government," Cloud guessed.

Alex looked away and stared at the ground,"...They originally never wanted me to have a name...,"he said with a softer tone.

"Well..it just doesn't sound like it would be a name for Cloud," Sora teased. "oh.." Kirai found that idiotic. Everyone deserves a name. How would they get his attention? Would they have a special gadget?

"Why not?" Cloud asked. He thought his name was pretty normal-sounding.

"Maybe its cause it's the same first letter as your first name," Taiki suggested.

"..but they make different sounds," he pointed out.

"And?"

"Well..hes not lying guys. The whole time I was there he was never called by Alex," Sora defended him with a sad tone. Alex looked away from them and decided to act like he was trying to read the stars like Sora had taught him nights ago in case he ever got lost from her. "How'd they call for you?" Cloud questioned, obviously not noticing the sensitivity that this needed to be approached with. Prism punched his arm. "Shut up," she whispered harshly.

Alex didn't bother to answer, he was trying to ignore Cloud's question this time.

"...They only called him by either his number or they shoved him to get his attention," Sora answered for him. "Oh..."

It was silent for a second until Cloud sighed. "We should get back to the cave before we get eaten," he said, and started walking. He knew the way back to the cave, seeing as this was the cliff he and Sora had fallen down before. Sora looked to Cloud as he started to walk away.

She made herself walk over to Alex and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her sadly, "Come on...we should get going," she told him. Alex nodded and started to follow after Cloud.

"Hm.. I didn't think we'd all be coming back," Cloud said more to himself than anyone.

"Well technically we didn't, if you count Primrose as not herself." Prism flinched when she accidentally touched her side. Her legs were hurting like hell from the cuts. "Hey at least you can move easier than me...you didn't get almost killed by Yellow Rock and Green Rock..," Sora mumbled as she tried to walk forward again.

Alex said nothing as he walked ahead of Cloud and said nothing more to him and started to go further ahead. Cloud and Prism exchanged a glance when Alex walked ahead of them. Prism's glare said something like 'you upset him you dumbass' and Cloud's defended with 'shut up I didn't think it would'.

"Those sound like wrestler names," Taiki laughed. He'd been thinking it all this time. "What names do?," asked Sora.

Sora tried to catch up to Alex only to slip and fall flat on her face again and hit the ground with her fist.

"Fuck my life...I just had to get injured didn't I?"

"Green Rock and Yellow Rock and all the other color variations."

Kirai stopped walking in surprise before hurrying over to Sora and helping her up carefully. "It wasn't your fault that you fell. Or that the yellow chick attacked you."

'But it was my fault that I attacked you,' he thought to himself regretfully. "Hey! Don't make fun of our names...we had no choice and..we were already top shooters remember so they called us mainly after that skill we had anyways," Sora said.

She looked up at Kirai and just sighed, "It was my fault..I barely remember what happened except for the sounds and sights of blood," Sora told him with an annoyed voice. "I still don't think it was your fault," Kirai said quietly, looking forward and starting to walk again.

Then he stopped and turned to Sora. "Hey, I was in the government too.. why didn't they do anything special to me?"

"It was my fault still...I just don't remember a whole lot of the fight to be honest...,"Sora told him as she gave it some thought and sighed.

Then she turned to face Kirai and tapped him on the head, "They might have..it might explain that weird strength of yours anyways," Sora said to him as she looked forward and called back to Alex. He still didn't reply back to her and this was starting to bother Sora a lot since he never ignored her.

"...Model number 15 answer me when I speak to you!," Sora called to him, Alex stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face Sora. "Huh? Is there something you needed?," he asked her.

"Eh, maybe," Kirai said with a shrug.

He curiously looked at Sora. What had she just called him? Model 15? That must've been what they called him at the government. But why'd she call him by that? Sora looked at Alex, "Don't you ignore me, you know better than to ignore me when I'm trying to help you feel better," Sora growled at him. Alex looked down and felt a bit guilty, he knew he was ignoring her and he hadn't meant to, but he hated to ignore her. And he guessed she knew he thought about leaving by the way she was looking at him.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to," he told her, "Model 15 if you do it again I swear I will never call you by the name I gave you ever again," Sora told him.

Alex nodded and flinched back when she told him that. Kirai looked at Sora, really confused on the way her mood had seemed to change. When did she get so upset? She sounded ready to attack him.

He wanted to ask if she was okay but he was kind of scared. "I know what you're thinking. And the answer is no. If you even think about leaving...I'll kill you here and now rather than having to hunt you down and bring you back. I know you enough already...Oh and leave the other clone alone," Sora hissed at him.

Alex nodded and then looked away wondering how she knew what he had been thinking.

"But she can't be allowed to li-"

"NO! You leave her alone. Lay a single scratch on her I will kill you before you can become a Shooter."

"...Alright..fine but I'll only do it if she asks"

"Fine."

Cloud tilted his head at their conversation. The other clone, eh?

He wasn't afraid to ask questions like Kirai. "How come you want to kill her?" he asked both of them. "I'm a clone and you're not plotting to kill me. Or at least Alex isn't. I think."

Prism rolled her eyes. "I think everyone's plotting to kill you."

"Shut up."

"One. Because you're the murderer of my parents you fucking ass hat. Two. Because she shouldn't be alive to anymore to begin with. And three because I want to be the one to make the final call on whether she lives or dies again," Sora told him.

Alex looked at Cloud, "She just doesn't deserve to live anymore since she already died once...and as for you...no real reason you had a purpose so you get to live. But..there have been times when even, Sora, tried to make herself vanish from being a clone when the agents weren't near the chambers. They stopped her every time of course, she felt as though clones just...shouldn't 'be'." Alex explained.

Cloud sighed in annoyance and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling slightly frustrated. "Why does everyone freak out about being a clone? You're still a person, so what does it matter? Who cares if you were made by some magical science, you can still feel things and think, and fuck, when you're a clone you're way more advanced than normal people. Isn't that a good thing?" he asked them.

Alex looked over at Sora, "Ask her...I just don't think she should've been brought back from the dead. Sora's the one who thinks that clone shouldn't 'be' I think it doesn't matter, so long as you didn't come back from the dead because a loved one thinks they can't live without them," sighed Alex.

Sora glared at Alex then shoved herself away from Kirai, "Fuck this. I don't need a damned lecture from you guys, go ahead and be happy fucking clones. I hate it. I'm going ahead by myself and hopefully get eaten by a bear or lion or something," hissed Sora as she started to try and walk away from them.

Prism was going to point out the fact that the only reason that she'd brought Cloud back was because she missed him, but Cloud silenced her with a jab to the side. But not the injured one.

However, he couldn't keep her quiet when Sora started to walk away. "Oh my god Sora, calm the fuck down. Jesus Christ," she groaned. "You're a clone, get the hell over it. If it wasn't for cloning you wouldn't be here, you would've never met Kirai and you never would've never had parents to begin with. You can hate it all you want but its not going to change anything, so suck it up and carry on with life. Damn."

Sora just waved her hand back to Prism, "Let me know how life is for you as clone. Oh wait. You aren't one, you don't know what clones were made for anyways since you weren't one. I'm leaving," Sora said to her. She placed her hand back and then, without another word, she jumped up into the trees and jumped from branch to branch away from them. She ignored the pain once again and vanished into the night air.

Alex looked after the direction Sora had gone into,"..Shes right...being a clone for her wasn't a good thing if you were her," he said. He stood where he was and didn't bother to try and talk to her. Prism shook her head in the direction that Sora had run off in. "It cannot be that bad. Nothing. Is that bad. I would know."

Kirai looked at the trees with a blank look. He was starting to get immune to her takeoffs. She'd promised barely two hours ago to spend every minute with him and there she was running off again, just like she always did. At times he felt like loving her was hopeless.

But he did. So what was he supposed to do?

"Well...she had under gone the most hardest tests, since no other clone was there to take her place, they had done the most painful ones on her and treated her like crap for awhile when she was with us...And they may have 'played' the circle you circle you game with her many times," Alex told Prism and shook his head.

"She'll come back..she just needs to blow off some extra steam from her anger towards them still after what they did to her...so she resents herself for even being a clone," Alex sighed. He had told her many times to just forget about them kill them all again, but she had refused many times over. He still didn't know why she had refused to kill them and keep herself safe.

Prism sighed heavily to herself, not bothering with a response. Cloud knew what she would've said. She knew what it was like to be tested on. The mental institution they'd lived in hadn't been great to her. But there was no winning this argument.

"Well that's great," she said sarcastically. "Cloud take me back to the cave before I throw several knives."

Cloud sighed and resumed the walk back that they'd started earlier. Kirai and Taiki glanced at Alex before following them. If they didn't now they might get lost. Alex watched them start off and then almost decided to go follow them, but turned on his heel and started to head the other way in the opposite direction of them

Sora was already half way away from them; she had taken out her sword and was cutting down tree after tree and cutting them into tiny pieces. She was making it very clear she was very upset at the government and was already starting to calm down slightly when she looked up at the stars. She saw the first constellation and laughed when it was only the bear one; it was also the first one she taught to Alex.

It was also the one that inspired her to give him a name, and yet, she had told him to go by Alexander which he did, but they still called him Alex.

"I hate these people. I hate this place. Get me out of here," Prism ranted, stabbing various trees on their journey back to the cave. Cloud smiled at the familiarity of her words. "I cant. We're stuck with them now," he told her.

She grumbled in annoyance. "None of them appreciate anything. Sora acts like she has the hardest life in the world when she doesn't." Cloud resisted pointing out that Sora's life was really complicated. He didn't need to upset Prism more than she already was. Alex wandered around on his own for awhile before he decided to try and find the others again.

Sora just stared at the sky for the next few hours; she was trying to let her past go, but whenever she was around them, except for Kirai. Her anger boiled over and she couldn't let it go, no matter how hard she had tried, even to just forgive Cloud, it was hard. And she knew nothing could change it, but she couldn't control it, "Unless...I can block it out with Shooter.."


	118. Battle 111

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred eleven**

**Prism admits and learn the truth**

"I mean she's got all these people running around just to make her happy and save her and avenge her parents or whatever the fuck and she's still a whining little brat!" Prism growled, stabbing a slightly weak-looking tree with a knife in each hand.

"I mean look at Kirai!" She spun around and stared at him with cold eyes. "You're completely in love with her even though she's left you to die at least twice. She led you into probably the most dangerous organization in the world and then let you fend for yourself while she went to work for the very people she says she hates. And you still put up with her?!" she all but shouted at him. "I should've killed her that night along with her pathetic family!"

"Prism," Cloud warned. "Calm down."

Alex had just found them when he heard what Prism had said about Sora at just that moment. He stepped from the shadows and looked at her,"...Then why stay with any of them anymore? Cloud seems to be content, but only you don't see it do you?...Sora's trying to forgive Cloud, shes trying to let go, but it seems like shes only affected by you at the moment. Have you ever thought that maybe, you should be the one trying to help too? Shes defended Kirai more than you can count and shes not only done that, but saved more people than you can imagine," he said.

He stepped out more, "But if you think that you should've killed her...then you have to get through me alone," Alex said icily. He activated his flame and didn't draw anyone of his weapons yet as he waited for her response.

Prism simply ignored his flame and laughed bitterly. "I should try to help? How the hell am I supposed to do THAT? Cloud's been trying his ass off and nothing's happened. He fucking apologized to her. Have you ever heard Cloud apologize to anyone? Cause he doesn't do it often. Honestly I don't give a fuck whether she likes me or not, cause I know I'm probably never going to like her. The only reason I haven't hit the road yet is because I'm not getting separated from Cloud again. The last time that happened, he died. And I'm not gonna let that happen again," she said angrily, twirling her knives in her hands by force of a nervous habit.

"So..you don't see any progress. You apparently don't see something you're missing, she listened to Cloud. She is forgiving him, but shes making it hard because shes haunted by her nightmares and afraid that it will happen again. She told me she has forgiven him, but she acts like she hates him only to keep her distance. Have you ever noticed that she hasn't killed him when they are alone? Because she forgave him! But you, you're still blind to the fact that you know she has and you don't want her to forgive him do you? Tell the damned truth, you want her to stay as mad at him as possible so you can kill everyone she loves all over again because you're jealous. Jealous of how she was loved differently from you," Alex growled at her.

His flame blazed with controlled fury as he told her what he knew was right, and even had to admit that he was right, if not then she would still be lying.

Prism shook with anger at his words. "Of course I don't! I want her to hate him and I want him to hate her more than humanly possible! And yeah, I am fucking jealous, cause she's not a fucking psychopath who's brother, the only person she cares about, seems to love some whiny ass chick more than her!" she admitted, her volume escalating. Prism shook her head and laughed emotionlessly. "She takes life for granted.. all that painful shit is over now and her life's almost perfect. Mine still isn't."

"And yet you tell her to let it go? She's at least trying! But look at yourself, have you even thought about trying that yourself? Of course not. Because you think you are superman or something, nothing can hurt you. Reality check, if you can't let go, then you can just hide away all you want, but your past won't stop haunting you. You say she's taking it for granted, that's a nice life, but she's not. You are. She enjoying what it's given her and she's at least trying to forget. But you're the one who brings something up that always seems to trigger it. You're the hypocrite right now, when was the last time you thought about letting your past go? Never. That's when, Sora lets it go, and then it comes back because you trigger it every time you say the word parents. You purposely bring it up to aggravate her past..its time you let go and see that you could have what she does..you're the only one whining now, Sora is finally letting go," Alex said as he stood there pouring the truth out to everyone.

Prism shook her head. "I can't let my past go. It follows me every day. I can't get rid of it. Even if I did let go it wouldn't do anything. You think I haven't tried? I have. It doesn't work, not when you've literally got voices in your head telling you to hate her."

She sighed for what must've been the eighth time and shook her head. "Of course I bring it up. I hate. Her. If I could kill one person on this earth I would kill Sora. I bring it up because I'm not the nicest person as I'm sure you've noticed."

"But y'know whatever. I'm a hypocrite, Sora's amazing, I don't even care. Just chill your damn flame and forget I even said anything," she said, spinning around and walking off towards the cave without another word.

"Then why didn't you ask for help to forget? What would it do to kill her? Sora's a clone of Artemis..you'd just be killing him in a way anyways. So you're not the nicest person, never said you had to be, you just have to let go, and those voices...I bet you keep listening to them because you still feel alone don't you?," asked Alex as he kept his flaming blazing.

"Look around you! You do have what Sora has; people who actually give a fuck about you and what happens to you. The first thing Sora told me in the government when we were trained. She told me not to hurt four people. You, Cloud, Artemis, and Kirai. She said if I hurt any four of you, she would kill me instead and would gladly die for you all four of you," Alex said to her.

"You still don't think she gives a fuck? Guess who she killed in order to keep you and your brother alive still."

"I don't want help."

She stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Nobody actually cares about me, Alex. They care about Cloud. We're just grouped together; he's the only reason I'm still here. If it weren't for him I'm sure I'd have been killed by now."

"Did you not see Kirai and Taiki go out on those three when you got cut up?" Cloud asked her.

Prism didn't respond and looked over her shoulder at Alex. "Who are you talking about?"

"You really don't remember?..It must have been that long, Cloud must remember. But she killed the one who was supposed to be dead to you both...You very own father was still alive and he had planned your deaths. But she killed him before he could even send out his very own personalized Shooter, hell she even killed that Shooter long before it was awakened," Alex told her and couldn't believe she had no idea.

"They do care about you. Yet you blind yourself to your past and see that they only care about Cloud, we all care-er well they all care about you. Very much, they attacked those three to save your ass and get revenge, they thought you were going to die and they wouldn't stand for your death. You are their friend and they care about you."

Prism stared wide-eyed at Cloud, not believing Alex's words. "What?"

He slowly nodded at her. "She did."

She looked back to Alex with expressionless eyes, but a bit of sadness could still be traced on her features. She had started to say something but Taiki cut her off.

"If you deny what he just said I will handcuff you to Sora and take away any weapons you own. We like you. Acknowledge it," he said seriously.

"Go ahead and try to deny it. But you know it's true if Cloud admits it too. Sora really does care, yet you make it hard for her to care about you. She's pushing Cloud away when he tries to have her forgive him. She wants to forgive him. She wants to forgive you too, but she's scared that you will take everyone of these people away again," Alex told her sadly.

Sora had arrived at that same moment, "You will not handcuff me to her...if you do then Cloud has to be handcuffed too. I don't want us to get bored and not have anyone to bother," Sora said as she tossed at rock at Taiki's head.

"And as for what Alex is telling you...every word is true."

Taiki looked at Kirai with a slight smile. "Is it just me or do we always get rocks thrown at us?" he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment Prism was going through.

Kirai laughed quietly and patted him on the head. "Its not just you."

Prism looked at Sora and her saddened gaze immediately turned into a glare. "You think I'm gonna take them away from you? I don't think I could if I tried. And the reason I hate you is also because I have a feeling you're gonna end up turning Cloud against me."

Cloud didn't even acknowledge the severe unlikeliness of that theory. "If I wanted to take Cloud and turn him against you I would've taken him to the government when I was under their control still. What would be the point in that? I killed your father before he could kill either of you," Sora told her with annoyance ion her voice.

"And besides..why would I want to? He's the only one who seems to know when to keep me and you apart when we get angry, hell Kirai started to follow his lead a bit and copy somethings he does...but that fear won't go away, you already convinced him to take away my parents once...what makes me think you won't take away the people around me?," Sora said with an almost quiet tone.

"Everynight...I wake up and looked around to make sure you don't do that..when I see you keeping guard of Cloud and he of you, it makes me glad to see a brother and sister back together. I don't take those families apart," Sora told Prism as she walked past Cloud and then tapped him on the head as she continued to walk and then stopped next to Kirai. "If you hated me that much..you would've left by now wouldn't you have? Cloud would've followed you"

"I don't know.. I just always think that everyone's gonna take him away." Prism's voice fell into a whisper and she stared at the ground. "And you could do that easily."

"I wanted to leave... but I knew he didn't want to because of- whatever reason." She stopped herself before she said something she shouldn't have. "So I didn't. I didn't want him to follow me."

"But I didn't do that. Now did I?..you really think my goal is to tear you apart from your only brother who cried when you were almost killed by me and those other two?...Inside I wanted to cry out and stop but I couldn't," Sora said to Prism with a slight hint of tears falling down her face.

"He would've followed you anyways...and besides..he's only my friend, if I ever took anyone, it would be this one's heart apparently," Sora laughed as she snuggled Kirai's face a bit.

"Wanna know a secret?," Sora asked her.

"She thinks everyone wants to kill me," Cloud said quietly. Prism was just staring at the ground, trying to stop herself from crying. No way was she crying in front of her. No. Way.

Cloud won a private victory when she called him her friend. So now he could stop stressing over that. Now he just had to deal with the fact that his girlfriend saw him kiss a guy.

Prism looked up carefully, still on the verge of tears. "Sure."

Sora smiled and pulled Prism to the side and made sure the others were out of earshot.

"No matter what. You've been my friend this whole damned time. This pushing you away act. Is only for giggles to see Artemis struggle with getting me to accept you as my friend. It funny to see him stress. You were my friend from the moment you helped us take down Cloud and make him see reason. But you never seemed to notice for some odd reason," Sora said to her. Then Sora ran back to Kirai and tackled him, she needed to tease him even more in front of his brother more than ever now.

"Kiraiiiiiiiiiii! You got me pregnant! I forgot to tell you that..weird how the baby isn't dead," Sora told him.

"You didn't think to tell me that?" Prism asked, looking at her blankly. Then she laughed. "I overreact too much.."

She ran after Sora and got there in time for her announcement.

Kirai went wide-eyed and a blush darker than the one he currently had probably wasn't possible. "WHAT?!"

Cloud and Taiki burst into laughter.

"OH MY GOD. DUDE. I CANT EVEN.."

"KIRAI DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO USE PROTECTION?" Taiki choked out between laughs.

Kirai could only stare at Sora, completely in shock. "Are you serious?!"

Sora held onto Kirai closely and hid her face in his shirt as she tried to ignore the laughing around her and tried not to say anything to everyone all at once.

After about a minute of hiding listening to the laughing she looked around at everyone and then back to Kirai with a blush. She gave him a nod before she snuggled him, "Yeah...Seriously kidding. I would never let you get me pregnant. And besides, you never got close yet..unless you want to get me pregnant," Sora asked him teasingly.


	119. Battle 112

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred twelve**

**What to do after the battle?**

Kirai glared at Sora and when Cloud and Taiki didn't shut up, he looked over at them and smirked. "Shut up Cloud! Don't pretend we couldn't hear you and Lilly."

Cloud's laughter died abruptly and he glared at Kirai, blushing furiously. He didn't have a response for that yet. Then he remembered something.

Taiki was having trouble breathing.

"Remember when you fell asleep in the cabin after we captured you? Yeah, you talk in your sleep," Cloud said ominously with a smirk.

Kirai's blush darkened. "Y-you know about that?!"

Cloud only nodded.

"W..what dream are we talking about?" Taiki asked, calming down.

"Well you see, dear Kirai was having little nightmares about me, but lets just say this one definitely was not a nightmare-"

"HAAAAHAHA! HE HAD A SEX DREAM ABOUT CL-"

Kirai tried to throw a rock at her. "SHUT UP PRISM!"

"Don't glare at me," Sora pouted at him.

"But no really...I don't think I would care much now," Sora said to him as she held onto him and yawned again.

Alex had no idea how to even react to what was happening,"..Ummmmmmm what?," asked Alex in confusion as he stared at what was happening all around him. Then Sora finally started to snuggle onto him as she kept him in her arms and started to fall asleep while the others taunted and teased him.

"NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL," Kirai said to Alex, glaring at Cloud. "Don't even Cloud, I swear to god I will destroy you-"

"Calm down dear, I'm done torturing you," Cloud replied. "Sleep with your girlfriend. Try not to dream of me too much~"

Kirai sighed in annoyance and closed his eyes. 'They'd better forget this in the morning,' he grumbled to himself. Sora was already asleep against Kirai and held him tightly afraid to let go of him.

"What just happened?," asked Alex in confusion. Then he looked around and got lost of his surroundings, "Where the hell are we again? I think I'm lost again," he said.

"...You know I bet Sora would be a good mom though if you really think about it..speaking of which...her birthday is almost here you know that?," said Alex as he gave it some thought. Kirai was already asleep and didn't hear the reminder.

"Eh? When's her birthday?" Taiki asked curiously.

"I think its some time in June," Cloud said, vaguely remembering Kirai saying something about it. "And, we are not at the cave, which is where we need to be. Or I do at least."

He started walking off and stopped to look back at Prism. "I gotta go take care of that thing.. stay here? I'll come back in the morning," he told her. She nodded.

Cloud sighed and made his way to the cave.

"Time to deal with this," he grumbled to himself. Artemis was in the cave making sure Primrose was sleeping well and made sure her newly cloned self wouldn't find a trace of the report he had to make of her cloned self.

He walked outside to see where the hell the others were at and sighed when they hadn't arrived yet.

"So anyways..you guys know her better. What should we do for her..June is next month remember?," said Alex. Cloud stopped when he saw Artemis outside. He was surprised he didn't notice him standing only a few yards away.

"..Hey," he said, barely loud enough for Artemis to hear. He couldn't think of anything else so he just left it at that.

"Hm." Prism looked over at the two. "Well all I can think of is that it has to involve Kirai."

Artemis turned and then he saw Cloud.

"Where the hell are you guys? Are you waiting for an invitation or something?," asked Artemis in confusion.

"Well how the hell do I plan that? You guys know her better," Alex pouted as he tried to think of someways.

"Heh. Sora and Prism had a bit of an emotional moment," he explained. He looked up and saw that the sky was almost completely black. They really had been gone a long time.

Prism shrugged. "I dunno. The obvious plan would be to throw a party or something but that's so boring and we don't have people to invite."

"Oh..well damn it they better not kill each other...I can't stress enough how they need to be friends not kill each other," sighed Artemis.

"Who said it had to be big? She would happy either way; she never had a party in so long that she can remember...oh and...hmmmm...wait..how about we also turn it into a torture for Kirai?," suggested Alex.

"Eh, they're fine now."

Cloud fiddled with his sleeve nervously. He just had to say it. That couldn't be that hard, right? Just like, five words maybe.

Or maybe he should wait to casually bring it up.

Or maybe just be like 'ohey I think I like you can you tell me why you kissed me so I can stop going crazy?'

Cloud sighed quietly at his own stupidity.

"I like this idea." Taiki nodded. "I have soo much to torture him with."

Prism laughed. "Alright so we're planning some kinda party-like thing where Kirai will be tortured? Sounds good."

"Well thats good at least," Artemis sighed relieved and then looked at Cloud. "You alright?"

"Exactly..and I think we can still use Sora's pregnant thing on him...I can make him forget...unless...she really isn't lying," Alex said. He thought a lot about how funny Sora would act if she ate or if she didn't and acted funny if anyone wrapped there arm around her to lead her away. Cloud looked up when he spoke. "Hm? No. Not really," he answered with a small shake of his head.

Prism shook her head. "Nah, she's lying."

"Yeah, Kirai might be stupid but he's not thaaaat stupid," Taiki said, laughing a little. "Well..if you say so," said Artemis confused.

"..Maybe it was just the food then...,"Alex shook his head.

"But anyways...does anyone know how old she's turning?"

"Why did you do it?" Cloud blurted out, and then found that he could only look at the ground. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Err..seventeen I think?"

"Crap!" Taiki looked over at Kirai. "Its May?!"

Prism nodded slowly. "Why..?"

"If it's May that means we missed Kirai's birthday. He's eighteen now and probably doesn't even know."

Prism blinked. "Well that's not good.."

"What?," asked Artemis pretending to forget.

"Wait..if shes seventeen...he had sex with someone younger?," asked Alex. He still did not understand much about these people.

Cloud glared up at him and shook his head. "No, don't do that Artemis, I know you remember, cause you hit me like four times because of it." He unconsciously reached up and lightly touched the cut that he'd received because of it.

"Yep," Prism confirmed.

"It's actually not that uncommon for teenagers."

"Well why does it bother you so much now? You didn't seem to mid it that much earlier," Artemis said with a smile.

"What?," Alex asked in confusion.

He was more lost then he had ever been and then looked at the ground,"...How would I know?"

Cloud tried not to acknowledge his smiling. It might've made talking harder.

"B-because now I'm starting to like you and thats not good because we both have girlfriends and they'll both kill me if they find out," he said quickly, staring at the floor with a blush that was really annoying him.

"You wouldn't. But that's okay," Prism said, patting him lightly on the head. "...Oh...that would be a problem," Artemis said as he looked at a rock.

"I can't help it...besides...this actually the first time I've been around other girls besides the ones at the government and except Sora," Alex said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Yeah."

Cloud sighed and looked at anything but Artemis. Did he really just say that? He did. How embarrassing.

"S-so.. just.. like.. stop being likeable."

Prism giggled a little. "Really?"

"And how am I supposed to do that?," asked Artemis in confusion.

"Y-yes...in case you forgot I was never allowed outside," said Alex in an almost quiet tone. "I-I dunno.. just stop being all attractive and whatnot.." Cloud glanced up at him for a second and then looked right back down. Why did he keep saying dumb things?!

"I don't get why they wouldn't let you leave.. I mean they had all that technology and crap to bring you back so what would a trip into town hurt?" Prism asked with a sigh. "Well I'm sorry I don't have control over that," laughed Artemis.

"They thought it would corrupt there experiment..and besides...they didn't need me falling in love anyways it would've made me weak," said Alex. "Well you should, because it's very inconvenient."

Cloud thought he might explode. Why was he being so calm about this? He'd imagined getting thrown across the forest, but he was just acting normal. It was actually too normal.

"Pft," Prism rolled her eyes at the government's idiocy. "It doesn't make people weak. Just people like Kirai," she said with a small laugh. "But I can't. How do you expect me to even get control over that when I have no power over it?," asked Artemis.

Alex looked over and laughed when she said that, "Well that part may be true, but they couldn't risk that with me," he said after a slight thought came to his head. "You're Artemis, you have some kinda potion or something for everything," Cloud responded, trying to avoid saying anything else that would make him sound like a love struck 14 year-old girl.

Prism looked at him and tilted her head. "Whatcha thinkin?"

"I don't have anything to help that problem of yours Cloud...But I'm sure I have something to help your love struck self," said Artemis with a smile.

"Hm? Oh never mind..it nothing forget about it," said Alex as he started to turn and leaned against a tree. Cloud looked up carefully at Artemis. "And what's that."

He tilted his head slightly. "Y'know I get nervous when you smile like that."

Prism shook her head at him. "Noooo, you have to tell me noww."

"Well..it something to be in the testing phase to be honest," admitted Artemis.

"No...I'm tired now...the Shooter abilities are starting to make me tired," said Alex, he sat down against the tree and yawned a bit and rubbed his eyes.


	120. Battle 113

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred thirteen**

**Alex's worries**

Cloud tilted his head curiously. "Wait what are you talking about?"

"Roar." Prism sighed and walked over to a pile of leaves close by and curled up. She yawned and wondered what Artemis and Cloud were doing.

She giggled at the mental images. "Its something that...is supposed to suppress certain feelings for some people if they want that feeling to go away," said Artemis.

Alex rubbed his eyes a bit more before he finally closed his eyes and went to sleep. He laid on the ground and curled up on his own and fell into a land of dreams. Cloud blinked at Artemis. "Oh.."

He suddenly wished he hadn't told him. Sure, his little crush was inconvenient, but that didn't mean he wanted it to go away.

But Artemis apparently did. So was he supposed to agree? "But its only if you want to...I'm not going to make you," said Artemis. He gave a yawn and sighed as she looked up at the sky. "I-I don't know..yet...," Cloud replied hesitantly.

He was silent for a few more moments. "But you never answered my question," he pointed out quietly. "Well..alright," said Artemis with a yawn and then looked back at Cloud.

"Oh sorry, what was your question again Cloud? Sorry I'm tired and forgot," said Artemis in a tired voice. Cloud sighed and looked away. "Ah never mind," he said in a slightly frustrated voice that could also be considered sad. He felt like Artemis wasn't taking him seriously.

He spun around and started to walk off. "I'm gonna go back to them," he told him quietly. "What were trying to ask me for help for then?," asked Artemis, he was more confused than he had ever been in his whole life.

He didn't understand what Cloud was talking about in the least. Cloud stopped and kicked a rock that was in front of him. "I dunno. I'm not sure why I came here actually.. I guess I just thought if I told you I like you that something magical would happen and I'd get over it and be okay with it but now I'm just sad so."

He sighed and waved off Artemis's question. "I'll get over it. Don't worry about it."

"But how do I reply to that when she can hear us and I don't know how to respond to that yet," said Artemis. Cloud shrugged. "I don't know. You don't I guess. I'm just being a wishful thinker." He kicked the rock again when it didn't move. This time it flipped over. "I'm still confused here," said Artemis as he stared at the rock Cloud was kicking or flipping over. "Why?" Cloud turned to look at him. He didn't get what was so confusing.

"I'm not good at thinking about these kinds of things...in case you forgot I don't think very well in sleep," said Artemis.

"Then go to sleep. We can try to discuss this later when you're not so tired," Cloud suggested. He was getting tired too anyway. Artemis gave a sigh and thought about sleep for a minute before he finally nodded to Cloud. "So. You still gonna go back and then come back again?"

Cloud nodded at him. "Prism will probably freak out if she wakes up and I'm not there," he said with a yawn. He waved at Artemis and started to walk away again. "Bye."

"Well..alright then, just come by early if you want to talk alone," Artemis called after him. Artemis watched him walk away with a smile and shook his head as he thought about cloud had told him just now. Cloud replayed their conversation in his head as he walked through the trees. He shook his head. "Dear god why did I say that.." he questioned himself quietly.

When he arrived back at their spot near the cliff, Cloud sat against a tree and stared ahead of him. He was still really annoyed with himself. He kept thinking about all the events of the day and eventually drifted off. Alex woke up a few hours after Cloud had arrived back and looked around at everyone and was now having trouble falling asleep again.

"...So this is what its like to not sleep...kinda"

Cloud shifted in his sleep and mumbled something. He'd always hated having dreams, they'd always been unpleasant. He usually didn't have them but tonight was apparently special. Alex looked over when he heard Cloud but didn't bother to try and wake him, he was afraid he would hit in the face for it if he did. Alex instead got to his feet and walked away to the forest and tried to find all the shapes in the stars.

"..don't go..," Cloud barely whispered in his sleep. He shivered a little and in a few seconds he opened his eyes abruptly. "Hm?" He looked around, confused. Alex sat himself up in a tree and started to trace the star shapes in the sky with his hand and would laugh when he remembered a joke he would make up with Sora when he found it. Or when Sora would tease him for getting so many confused for the same thing.

Cloud blinked a few times and realized it was still night time. Why'd he have to go and wake up? Now he'd probably never get back to sleep.

He yawned a little bit and closed his eyes again, hopefully to fall back into sleep. Alex couldn't stop staring at the stars. He was lost in the magic and he was afraid to actually leave this forest forever. He had no idea what to expect from beyond the trees, he was ready to jump out. But he slipped on his foot and fell out the tree instead, "Ouch.."

Cloud raised his eyelids slightly, not willing to actually open his eyes. "Did you just fall?" he asked sleepily. Alex jumped to his feet and shook the dust off, "No...I tripped on the ground..what makes you think I would fall?," asked Alex as he looked around.

"Well that was a pretty loud noise for you to have fallen from normal height," Cloud said with a yawn. He looked at Alex tiredly. "Why are you still awake?"

"...I can't get back to sleep," Alex said as he placed his hand on a tree and stared at it for a minute. "I'm scared to be honest."

Cloud sat up properly after he realized this was going to be a real conversation. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Alex curiously. "Of what?"

Alex stayed for silent for a second before he looked back at Cloud and made sure none of the others were awake and listening.

"...Of..going beyond this. The forest, I've never gone outside of the forest..so it's a bit intimidating to me," Alex told him. Cloud nodded in understanding. "I know how that feels. When things calm down I'm probably gonna have to go to school, with normal people. That doesn't sound fun. But you'll be fine, you've already experienced the scariest part of the world so you should be good," he assured him. Alex looked at him curiously when Cloud mentioned school. "School?...Umm whats that?," he asked, Alex had never felt so stupid in his life until now.

Cloud laughed slightly. "They take kids from around the same place and stick them in a big building with more kids of different ages, and they all learn stuff. I've heard it's quite boring," he explained. Alex looked at him in confusion still, 'What the hell is that? another prison for him to go to?,' he wondered to himself at the thought of school. But a light blush did appear on his face when Cloud laughed at him, "Not funny," he said and started to pout.

"Awh, don't be sad," Cloud teased, throwing a leaf at Alex, although it only went a few inches before it simply flipped around in the air. Alex looked at Cloud and didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm not...I don't like that feeling of being laughed at...I don't know much about what goes on beyond the forest remember?," said Alex. Cloud shrugged. "Neither do I. I lived in a hospital for 3 years. After that only time I went into the city was when I was killing someone, other than that I stayed in this very forest," he informed Alex.

"Yeah..but you still got outside of it. I was never allowed anywhere near the edge of the forest smart one, did you forget that too? I was never allowed outside of this forest. Ever," Alex said to him. Alex was still jealous at everyone; they had all been outside, when he never had been, so it was a bit upsetting to him. "Well now you are allowed. So don't be scared, be excited," Cloud advised him, tearing up a leaf into little pieces.

"How am I supposed to do that?," Alex asked him. He watched as Cloud tore the leaf into pieces and then looked back up at the sky, "I don't get whats so great out there though...its only going to wash out the stars...so Sora told me," he said to Cloud. "I dunno.. just don't think about the scary parts, think about the good parts. You're gonna have soo much fun doing things that other people do every day," Cloud pointed out.

"Not all of it's that great.. but you find what you like and then it is that great."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...what?," asked Alex confusion. He really found this weird now, he was almost ready to back out and leave them behind and stay in the forest instead. Cloud laughed when he realized how sexual his last comment had sounded. "Noooooo. I mean like. Oh never mind. Don't worry, you're gonna be fine," he said with another laugh, leaning against the tree again and yawning.

"How do you know?!..What if...what if...what if I vanish again? Or end up in a hole somewhere or if I get lost?!," panicked Alex. He at this point made himself freak out and run in circles. Cloud blinked at him. "You really think we're going to leave you alone in a place you've never been? Someone will go with you, Alex. You won't be falling in any holes anytime soon."

"H-how do you know?! What if a hole randomly pops up from underneath me and I fall into it and can't get out?! Or what if some random lion tries to eat me?!," panicked Alex. He was running around circles again. "Alex," Cloud said, slightly louder this time. "It's a city, not a magical wonderland where holes appear out of nowhere. And lions do not run free either. You. Will. Be. Okay."

Alex looked at him, very unsure if what Cloud told him was true or not. "But how do you know? you never know what could happen in the city yourself Cloud," said Alex. Cloud looked at Alex blankly and pointed to Kirai. "He's eighteen. He's lived his whole life in the city. Not once has a lion eaten him. You will survive the city, Alex. I promise."

"..But what about Sora?..Hasn't she technically nommed on his soul?," asked Alex. He glanced at Kirai and Sora who were still snuggled up together. Cloud looked over at Kirai and Sora. "Eh, she doesn't count. That one was his own fault," he said with a bit of a laugh. Alex gave him a confused look. "Now I'm confused again. What do you mean?," Alex asked him.

"Well Kirai didn't have to put up with her running away for all this time. He let himself keep loving her," he said, smiling slightly at the sight of the both of them. "Would've been easier to walk away but he let her nom on his soul, as you said."

"But why?..what possessed him to fall in love with her?..how the hell do you even know when you love someone anywa-" Alex was cut off as a wolf came from over his head and jumped at Cloud. The wolf started to snuggle Cloud. "Lillyyy!" Cloud said cheerfully, petting her lovingly. He looked at Alex, now smiling. "I dunno man. I don't even understand this love thing," he admitted to him.

Lilly glanced up to Alex and then turned back into a person again and glared at Alex. "Just because you helped..doesn't mean I trust you..filthy agent," Lilly growled at him. Alex backed away a bit and looked at the ground. Cloud patted her on the head lightly. "Hey, he's nice now," he told her. "Plus now he doesn't even have a government to run back to, so no point in hating him."

"But he' still one of those Shooter things, Sora and Artemis I trust. Him not so much," Lilly growled, she was ready to lunge at him but was knocked over as Sora came from the side and tackled her first. "Stay away from my little brother." Cloud sighed at the two of them. "Nooo, I'm too tired for a girl fight," he complained. Kirai sat up quickly when he felt Sora leave. "What?!"

"If you hurt him I swear you'll be missing a wolf fang or five!"

"What..you gotta weakness for this kid? He could turn on us any second!"

"Stay the hell away from my little brother you bitch!"

"I'm the bitch..your the one defending the enemy..unless your still trying to kill us"

"As if..I fought on both sides and half was not my choice!"

"RAaaaaaaaaahh," Cloud groaned. "You guys are worse than me and Prism."

Kirai rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Soraaa. Just ignore the Lilly and go back to sleeep."

"She was about to try and attack my little brother how can I ignore that?!," growled Sora.

Lilly knocked Sora off of her and then rolled away from her and glared at Sora.

"Watch your back..Loyal"

"Same goes for you Hanabira"

"Again with the last names?" Cloud asked absentmindedly.

"Chiyako.. tell your girlfriend to calm down," Kirai said in a joking tone.

Cloud laughed. "My girlfriend could kill your girlfriend, Shizukana."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huhh."


	121. Battle 114

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred fourteen**

**Plans after the forest**

Sora never looked away from Lilly for a minute.

"Loyal...I swear one slip up and he's my prey got that?!"

"He won't slip up because he's my little brother and he'll know better Hanabira!"

Alex looked between the two girls and started to feel a bit bad that he was making these two friends argue. Kirai and Cloud both sighed simultaneously when they failed to lighten the mood. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Prism lifted her head slightly and looked at everyone with half-lidded eyes. "..what's going on?" she asked, sounding like a little girl in her half-asleep state. Alex walked over to Prism and sat down next to her, "I apparently am the cause for this argument...guess I shouldn't stay," he told her quietly. Sora shoved Lilly back before she walked back to Kirai and stood next to him. Prism rolled over so she was lying on her stomach and looked up at Alex with sad eyes. "Noooo. If they like you enough to argue then you have to stay," she said with a tiny yawn.

"But what's the point when one says to kill me and the other wants to keep me around?," asked Alex as he poked her face. He sighed and looked at the stars again, "That one doesn't want me around anyways."

Prism blinked when he poked her. "Nyaah, who caares. Lilly hates everyone except Cloud. Don't take it personally," she told him. Her eyes were still half closed. "Besides, other people want you here too," she pointed out.

"Like who? Besides Sora," he told her as he poked her again and smiled down at her calmly with sad eyes. He was still trying to figure what he was going to do after he left the forest. Prism yawned again. "Liiikkee Rainclouud~," she said with a sleepy smile. "And meeeee. And maybe Kiraai." She looked up at the sky and giggled. She was extremely tired, and therefore, everything was hilarious.

"Your weird when you're tired you know that?," asked Alex as he looked at her curiously and yawned slightly himself. He leaned back for a second and rubbed his eyes and sighed with sleep. "I'm weird all the time. Heehee~" Prism rolled over so she could look up at the sky easier and twirled her hair absentmindedly. "Did they stop fighting?" she asked sleepily.

"I don't care anymore..if anything Sora is out again anyways from her injuries that haven't been looked at yet..so probably," yawned Alex. He looked to the sky for a second before he slipped into sleepy time land. Prism looked over at him and saw he was asleep. "Pfffft. Good night to you too," she teased him, regardless of his inability to hear her. She closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep as well.

Sora had fallen asleep against Kirai again and didn't bother to wake up when Lilly threatened her again.

"I hate when she does that."

"I know you do," Cloud said, smiling at her hatred. It was quite cute. "But don't get too worked up over it, you should get some sleep~" he said, cuddling her affectionately.

"...Fine," said Lilly with a slight giggle when he cuddled her, "you should be a puppy not Cloud," laughed Lilly. She turned to face him yawned and snuggled her face on his chest.

"Nyaa, I like being a Cloud," he said with a smile. He held onto her protectively and finally fell back into sleep with Lilly in his arms.

And this time he didn't dream, thankfully.

~next day~

Alex was up first and had gone ahead to try and find someplace to at least wash up and get some of that blood off of him. He was tired of smelling like blood and just wanted it off of him already before it stained forever. Cloud blinked his eyes open and looked around. Crap. Alex was already gone. He was supposed to get up before everyone else.

He looked up at the sky and determined that it was still pretty early. He glanced at Lilly and saw that she was still holding onto him.

Now if he could just move her without waking her up..

Alex was already getting the blood stains off of his jacket, but it was taking forever just to get them out. He sighed heavily at himself, she should've been more careful, but Yellow's chain had made it impossible to not get hurt the whole time. He shuddered as he remembered that chain and how Yellow had used the damned thing.

Cloud carefully lifted Lilly's arm and placed it by her side, then quietly stood up and backed away slowly. It would've been perfect, except he stepped on Prism's hand

"NYA!" she yelped, her eyes flying open. She pouted up at Cloud. "Owwie."

"Go back to sleep," he whispered to her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Have fun with your boyfriend."

He would've yelled at her but she was already asleep. He settled for rolling his eyes at her, and then went ahead and started walking to the cave. Artemis was already sitting on a rock outside waiting for Primrose to wake up and took rock and threw it at a tree. He should've gone out to find some food, but he was too lazy and didn't feel like going too far from the cave.

Cloud nearly tripped on a fallen branch since he wasn't looking where he was going. He managed to catch himself on a nearby tree, which a rock then flew at. He looked up and found Artemis. "Oh. Hi."

"Whoops. Did you almost get hit by the rock?," asked Artemis as he jumped off of the rock and walked over to Cloud.

Alex came back after a while with most of the blood out of his clothes and looked around and saw that Cloud was gone. He shrugged and then decided to climb a higher tree and looked over the top to see if he could see the city. Sora woke up at the same moment he was about to climb the, "You suck at climbing...let me climb the damned thing and I can check how close we are," she said through half closed eyes.

"Yeah.. and almost killed myself on that damn branch," Cloud answered, glaring at the large piece of bark on the ground. He felt like stabbing it but was too lazy to take out a knife.

Prism rolled around on the pile of leaves she'd been sleeping on and woke up to find her hand still hurt. She sighed. "Stupid Cloud," she grumbled to herself.

"Well...then maybe we need to turn it into firewood later..if we stay out here long enough again," said Artemis with a slight laugh. "We have to get back to the school eventually..the thing is over..and theres nothing much we can do. And theres no way in hell Sora can go to public school still," said Artemis as he thought about what they would do after they got back.

Alex shook his head, "And your still waking up, what if you fall out?," Sora laughed at him and poked him. "I won't fall unlike some people," she told him teasingly. "Yes," Cloud agreed with a nod. "It deserves to burn."

He sighed when Artemis mentioned school. He'd never actually been to one. Prism had told him about Battle High though. It didn't seem too fun, and considering he would be new, he'd be getting into a lot of fights. "I don't wanna do thaat," he complained.

Prism watched the two of them and wondered why they were climbing a tree. She hadn't heard the first part of their conversation. "Well...I can enroll you into a public school if you want Cloud. You don't have to come to our school, hell even Prism can come go with you. I have no idea which school Alex will go to though, he seems like Battle High but public at the same time," sighed Artemis. He started to remember when Kirai had first come to the school and how he hated being in all those fights all at once on campus.

"I won't faaaaallllll..besides I just wanna see if I can see the city yet," Alex told her with a pout, "Hey, thats a surprise for you..no spoiling it," Sora told him and poked him again.

"No fair!"

Cloud thought about it for a second. "Eh, it's probably better for us to go to Battle High anyway.. at least we'll know some people there and I think we'd get really annoyed with normal people."

Prism picked up a nearby pebble and launched it at Alex. Then she picked up another and threw it at Sora, simply because she was bored. "Well if you want to go there you can..but I still doubt anyone has beaten Sora as the highest ranked. And if anyone has, she'll be at the top in about two days anyways," laughed Artemis as he thought about who would be at the top by now.

"Heeeyyyy!"

"What the hell Prism?! What was that for?!"

Alex glanced over at Prism and thought about going over and poking her with a stick. Sora on the other hand just gave Prism a look; it was the same look she gave new kids at Battle High. Cloud thought about something. "I wonder who's killed more people, me or Sora?" he thought aloud. Something told him that it was probably really close.

Prism blinked innocently. "Hi," she said with a small wave. "Hmmmm...that depends on the situation...but for her...I think she started to do it for fun a lot more and to prove that no one is to mess with her at school. I remember plenty of times at public school I would have to go there and find out she sent kids to the hospital who never came out alive. It maybe close, unless you also try to count how many she killed in her government days too," said Artemis.

Alex sighed and walked over to her and poked her with a stick. Sora turned and started to climb the tree,"Whoop..shes not happy," laughed Alex. "Hm.. I started killing when I was nine... so that's seven years? And I generally went on a murder spree like twice a week.. I don't like math so I'm just gonna say it's a lot of people." Cloud blinked. "I probably shouldn't be proud of that, should I?" he asked with a laugh.

Prism poked the stick back. "Oops. I got bored so I threw a rock," she explained, looking up at Sora. "No, you shouldn't but no matter how many times I tell Sora shes always proud of her number. She will never stop counting..," sighed Artemis with sadness.

Sora ignored her and kept climbing.

"Forget it, let her cool down for now and besides she probably wants to get back to someplace she knows better than the forest..although she knows it very well," laughed Alex. Cloud tilted his head at Artemis. He looked sad all of a sudden. "You okay?"

Prism yawned and stood up. "Raaah. I don't wanna be in the forest anymore," she said with a bored look.

"Well..it's just that she takes pride in those numbers...and I bet she's still counting," he told Cloud.

"I know you don't..but I could stay out here forever," said Alex with a smile. Sora sat at the top of the tree and like Artemis said, she was most definitely counting.

"...eighty one so far...I wonder if I can kill up a hundred when I get back?," Sora asked herself. Cloud shrugged. "As long as she doesn't let it get to her it shouldn't be that bad," he said, trying to remember his own number. Maybe Prism would know? "Which, I don't understand how. But I guess it's cause you've lived here forever," Prism guessed with a yawn.

"..Well it's the only thing keeping most people away from her. Trust me when you get back...she will not be the same as you've gotten to know her," said Artemis giving Cloud a heads up.

"But it's also comfy you get to sleep wherever and there's no loud noises at night except for the occasional howl," sighed Alex. Cloud looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?," She was already scary enough, could it get worse?

"Yes, but in the city you sleep in beds, ones with fluffy mattresses that do not break your back unlike this horrific forest floor," Prism said, kicking the ground. "She will never even go near you as the new student except to challenge you. And she will only keep Kirai around her; the rest of us won't exactly matter to her anymore. Oh..and make sure you don't get challenged by her, her fighting changes a bit too," said Artemis. He had to make sure Cloud knew better than to go near her at school.

"That's when you sleep in a tree or a soft pile of leaves," Alex laughed as he poked her sides. "Oh..." Cloud said, perplexed by this. Why was school any different than out here? Cause people were watching?, "Sora's confusing.. actually everything is," he said, mumbling the last part.

Prism poked him back. "I did sleep on leaves, but they weren't sofftt."

"Well...she's known as the top ranked and the one no one wants to mess with. And the fact that she's more of a bitch to everyone there then with us," laughed Artemis. "You apparently didn't sleep in the spot I did then," he said with a laugh as he tried to tickle her. "Really? Those poor children," Cloud said jokingly. "How could Kirai even stand to talk to her?"

"N-nope," she said, trying to contain giggles. Prism pushed him back gently and glared up at him, though it was barely intimidating since she was smiling. "I will hurt you."

"Hey. She's worse when you see her yourself. You think she's a bitch now to us? Wait until you see her behave to new students like when I enroll you and Prism to the school," said Artemis with a smirk.

Alex laughed as she tried to push him away and he went back to tickling her more. "Her weakness has been found!," Alex announced with a laugh.


	122. Battle 115

**Battle high: not your average high school**

**Battle one-hundred fifteen**

**Return to Battle High**

"Oh yay," Cloud said unenthusiastically. He looked at Artemis and laughed. "You seem oddly happy about that," he pointed out.

"Noooooo!" Prism kept trying to push her away whilst having a laughing fit. "I am Prism! I have no weaknesses!"

"Hm?...Well it gets her less dependent on me again I guess..but it also makes her distanced again which is good for her I suppose," said Artemis as he gave it some thought himself.

"You has weakness! It called being tickled!," laughed Alex. He wouldn't stop tickling her and laughed when she tried to stop him. Cloud was about to respond when he saw Primrose at the edge of the cave. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and tilted her head at them.

He nodded over to her. "Your girlfriend's awake."

"Nevaaarrr!" Prism kept trying to push him away but failed miserably. Artemis turned when Cloud told him that Primrose was awake, he walked over to her, "Hey, how do you feel?," he asked her quietly in a calm voice. He looked over his shoulder a bit at Cloud and shook his head at him slightly.

Alex was having fun at this point; he completely forgot that Sora was standing behind him now. So Sora did one thing she knew would embarrass him forever, she tipped him forward enough on "accident" and made Alex lock lips with Prism.

Alex quickly pulled away after a second and Sora had already walked away at that point. Primrose yawned a little and looked up at Artemis. "I'm okay," she said quietly. She glanced past Artemis for a second and looked at Cloud. "Where's everyone else?"

Prism blinked at Alex with wide eyes, involuntarily stepping back a little. She didn't try to say anything and just tilted her head at him with a confused expression and a small blush. "Oh, they fell asleep in the woods because they had to go hunt Sora down again," Artemis told her as he patted her head a bit.

Alex looked away from Prism,"Uhhh..Sorry I need to go uhhh...clean the river!,"panicked Alex and he took off quickly into the forest again. Sora watched him run off and rolled her eyes then back to Prism, "Why not chase him down?," she asked.

"Oh." Primrose yawned again, much to her annoyance. "Why am I still so tiredd. I slept forever," she said with a pout.

Prism looked at Sora skeptically. "Why do I have a feeling that that happened because of you?" she asked in a slightly irritated tone. Nevertheless, she sighed and started to follow after Alex.

"Maybe because you fought so hard. And I made a new thingy that heals even your scars so you're like a brand new you," Artemis told her happily. He patted her head and made sure she saw an empty vile that he just emptied not long ago that had help a purple amethyst stone and blue liquid in it.

Sora looked at her playing innocent ,"Because it wasn't me. That spazz lost his balance genius," Sora snapped back to her. Alex sat by the river and stared into the water and watched the fish swim by. He could a slight blush still on his face and tried to make it go away. Primrose looked at the vial and then looked back up at Artemis with sleepy eyes. "But you fought hard too and you didn't sleep for a billion hours."

"Suuuure he did," Prism said as she walked off, shaking her head.

She reached the river and stopped when she saw Alex. "Don't clean that river too hard," she joked.

"I know, that's because I worked hard on this when you were knocked out for a few hours. I had to get it to work and while you had slept I gave this to you. But I'm fine, I don't need to sleep yet," Artemis told her with a smile.

Sora rolled her eyes and started to walk back to Kirai.

Alex jumped when he heard Prism and got to his feet quickly, "P-Prism?!"

Primrose looked up at him doubtfully. "You gotta sleep sometime. It seems like you never actually get to sleep," she said, sounding concerned.

"That's me," Prism said calmly. She tilted her head at Alex. "So did she push you or did you just fall?" she asked, ignoring her slight blush she still had. "No its okay, I'm fine I promise you," Artemis told her as he turned to glance at Cloud.

Alex shuffled the ground for a second before answering, "She pushed me..," he told her with a brighter blush. Cloud waved at him without saying anything and turned to head back to the others.

Primrose blinked at him, still doubting him. But she didn't pester him any further.

"Lost his balance my ass," Prism grumbled to herself. She looked at Alex with an expressionless look, trying to hide her emotions. She wasn't about to be as easy to figure out as Cloud. "Well don't get too worked up over it, that's just what she wants," she told him.

"So why didn't the others come back with you Cloud?," Artemis asked him before he left.

"Well...it's just that..I can't help that I get worked up over it...that was ummm...,"Alex didn't bother to finish his sentence. He was shy to even tell her that was his first kiss and let alone having them know he was afraid to leave the forest was bad enough. "They were all still asleep," he answered Artemis, not looking back. Cloud didn't feel like watching them anymore. All it would do was piss him off.

Prism nodded in understanding. "Me too," she confessed quietly, now losing the confidence to look at him, and focusing on a rock near her feet. She kicked it a little.

She really didn't want to admit that but if he was going to then she owed him. "Well. Tell Sora she needs to come here for a few minutes anyways, I need to talk to her about when we return," he told Cloud.

Alex just said nothing; he took a slight step back and lost his balance in a fell into the shallow waters. "Damnit...now I'm soaking wet form the water...,"Alex grumbled as he stood up only to slip and fall back in. Cloud gave him a thumbs up as response. Primrose watched him walk off. "Is he okay? He seems sad," she said, wondering aloud.

Prism couldn't help giggling when he fell the first time and outright laughed when he fell back in. "It's nothing you need to worry about, lets get you back to sleep again, you look tired still," he said with a slight yawn.

"Not funny! Help me out please..," Alex pouted as he looked at her while she laughed at him.

Primrose poked him in the chest. "You lied, you just yawned. You aare tired."

"No, not funny. Hilarious," Prism laughed, walking to the edge of the river and holding out her hand so she could help pull him out. She smiled down at him and giggled a little. "Dummy."

"Okay okay I am tired, but you come before me anyways," Artemis told her with a laugh as he followed her back to their spot.

Alex pouted, when he grabbed her hand he instead pulled her back down into the water with him. "Not so hilarious now is it?," he asked her with a splash of water. "You still have to take care of yourself," Primrose scolded him teasingly. She leaned against the wall of the cave and yawned. "I'm gonna end up sleeping all day."

Prism pouted at him. "Nyaaaaa!" She splashed him back, more forcefully than his. "Now I'm all cooold."

"Yes you will and I will snuggle you the whole time," yawned Artemis as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Too bad we can be cold together now," laughed Alex as he splashed more water at her again.

Sora sat next to Kirai, "I'm bored.."

"Yay," Primrose said with a smile and another tiny yawn. She used his chest as a pillow and closed her eyes again. She yawned one last time. "Niiight."

"Meanie," Prism said, flicking water at him and playfully punching his arm.

"Me too," Kirai agreed. "I wish we would hurry up and go back home."

"Night," he told her with a last yawn and fell asleep holding onto her warmly.

"Yeah I know," laughed Alex as he splashed her again.

Sora pouted as she laid her head on his lap.

~two weeks later~

Sora waited for Alex to walk out of the forest. They were on the boundary between the forest and Battle High. Alex was hesitating to even get out of the forest as he stood there. "C'mon you scaredy cat," Prism yelled into the trees, getting impatient. Everyone else was already outside. "I'm tired of being here!"

Cloud looked behind him and at the school. It looked really ominous. Kirai walked up next to him and sighed. "I didn't miss this place."

"You didn't miss the government either," laughed Artemis as he looked at the school and patted Kirai's shoulder a bit.

Alex shook his head vigorously and didn't move from his spot in the forest,"Nooooo! You can't make me!,"Alex shouted with fear in his voice. He was already shaking a bit afraid to even leave the forest, Sora heaved heavy sigh then turned to Prism.

"Hold this and this," Sora told her as she handed her the sword and the quiver and bows. She walked back into the forest and the next thing you saw was a small fight break out between the two as Sora started to try and drag Alex outside the forest. Prism looked down at Sora's weapons and then looked back up when she heard the fight.

"Damn right I didn't," he confirmed with a nod of his head. Kirai blinked and remembered something. "Hm. I don't know what my class schedule is.."

Alex was struggling to get free from Sora's grip as she dragged him over and she had trouble just keeping him in her grip as she dragged him. You could hear such a scary amount of swearing between the two you almost wished you had a filter for their mouth.

"Don't worry, it'll come back to you..hard to believe we were gone for so long though," laughed Artemis. Prism laughed at their little scuffle. She was surprised at how well Alex was putting up a fight. He seemed weaker against Sora.

"How long were we gone, exactly?," Kirai wondered aloud. It seemed like forever. "hmmm...about three months maybe, just look, new students are just arriving," said Artemis.

"God damnit Alex! Get your ass over the fucking boundary this fucking instant before you find your ass hanging from a flag pole of the damned tallest building I can fucking find!,"Sora shouted at him.

"Noooo! I won't go you can't make me damnit! Let me go you bitch! Let me gooooooo!,"cried Alex. Kirai shook his head at the sight of the new kids filing into the school, thinking they were the shit for being at a fighting school. Oh how wrong they were. "Those poor arrogant children."

"Jesus Christ Alex! Just get your ass out here!" Cloud shouted.

Prism sighed. "You're gonna have to eventually!"

"Well they'll lose a few of their numbers soon anyways," sighed Artemis.

Sora finally got tired of this and then sat on Alex, "If you don't get over there this fucking instant...I'll make sure your life is a living hell," Sora said to him. Alex froze and thought about for a moment,"...Fine," he said. "Yeah.. with Sora running around not a lot of them will survive," Kirai said, remembering the first thing Sora had ever said to him.

'You're a new student, can you survive?'

Alex walked over and stood next to Sora and looked at the building in front of them. Sora quickly glanced at him and pulled him and Kirai away from the others and led them away from the group.

"Here we go...ready to see a Sora you've never seen before?," he asked them. Sora walked to the center of the school and watched the news students arrive to the school, she gave a smirk. "Nope," Cloud and Prism said together. They looked at each other. Both of them were not happy about having to go to the school. Especially if new kids weren't treated very well.

Kirai looked around. "I can't even remember where anything is," he said quietly to himself. It was like he'd never even been there in the first place.


End file.
